


Le Clan des Sith

by Vianaha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BB-8 est une renarde, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Political Alliances, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, l'amour rend aveugle et con, les Jedi sont un ordre religieux, les Skywalker sont une lignée royale, les chevaliers de Ren sont des mercenaires, les sith sont un clan féodale, reylo smut, tout se passe sur la même planete, toute ressemblance avec GOT est parfaitement volontaire
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 154,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vianaha/pseuds/Vianaha
Summary: Après des années d'attente, le prince Kylo Ren est parvenu à reconquérir le trône de ses ancêtres. Mais pour lui, les ennuis ne font que commencer : il doit imposé son autorité à un peuple belliqueux (les sith) qui n'est pas enclin à se soumettre sans combattre. En plus, Kylo est le dernier représentant de sa lignée. Son oncle Luke Skywalker est mort en lui confiant la garde de sa dernière apprentie : une fille du désert de Jakku répondant au nom de Rey.Entre intrigues de palais, rivalités politiques et sentiments amoureux, Kylo devra trouvé le moyen de rétablir la Paix et l'Equilibre au sein du Clan, ainsi que dans sa vie personnelle.





	1. l'ascension des Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fic sur le fandom Star Wars et se concentre sur le Reylo. Comme la SF n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection, je me suis plus tourné vers l'héroïc-fantaisy. J'assume totalement d'avoir déplacé les personnage et l'histoire dans ma zone de confort.
> 
> Petite précision des règles de cet univers:  
La Force : est une croyance/foi qui n'est pas propre aux Sith et aux Jedi, même si ces derniers en sont les plus fervents défenseurs.  
les Sith : sont ici un Clan à part entière, avec sa hiérarchie, ses règles, ses territoires et ses alliances. Ils partagent une histoire et une Foi commune. Mais il leur est permis de se marier et d'avoir des descendants. C'est même ce qui assure leur longévité. Il faut comprendre aussi que "Sith" désigne surtout la classe sociale dirigeante au sein du clan. Par exemple : un simple paysan qui travail la terre pour le compte d'un seigneur n'est pas un Sith, mais il est considéré comme la "propriété" du Clan.  
les Jedi : sont un Ordre religieux uniquement basé sur la Foi en la Force et le désire de la servir. L'Ordre a aussi ses règles et sa hiérarchie, mais il ne fait pas de distinction entre les races, les peuples ou les classes sociales.  
Les Jedi et les Sith : sont en quelque sorte rivaux, mais pas ennemis. Leur histoire commune est semée de conflits et d'alliances, mais ils ne sont pas ouvertement en guerre.

Prologue 

De tous les clans se partageant les contrées de la Bordure Extérieure aux confins des marécages de Dagobah, les Sith étaient réputés pour être les plus féroces, mais aussi les plus instables. Le dicton populaire affirmait qu’en mille ans d’existence, jamais une passation de pouvoir n’avait pu se faire sereinement entre deux souverains Sith. Cela tenait au fonctionnement de la hiérarchie au sein du clan, qui voulait qu’un guerrier tuât son maître pour acquérir du pouvoir. Ainsi en allait-il de même pour leurs souverains : un roi ou une reine ne pouvait prétendre légitimement au trône qu’en renversant, en écrasant, son prédécesseur. Dans de telles conditions, il était compliqué pour une lignée ou une dynastie de s’imposer dans l’Ordre Sith.  
Pourtant, une famille accomplit cet exploit, au prix de nombreux sacrifices.  
Le premier fut un jeune chevalier, de rang modeste, nommé Anakin Skywalker. Il avait été remarqué par le Roi Dark Sidious alors que ce dernier venait en visite au Temple Jedi. Les Jedi étaient un ordre religieux respecté au sein des différents clans. Leur enseignement reposait sur l’ésotérisme, la méditation et une maîtrise quasi parfaite de toutes les formes de combat. La sévérité de leur ordre interdisait à ses disciples de fonder une famille ou même d’avoir un compagnon ou une compagne ; il leur était également défendu d’occuper un poste ou un rang quelconque au sein d’une armée ou d’un gouvernement, de crainte que l’attraction du pouvoir ne les corrompe. Pour ces diverses raisons, les Sith respectaient l’Ordre Jedi, mais ne les craignaient en aucune façon.  
Contre toute attente, Dark Sidious se prit d’affection pour le jeune Anakin et l’invitait régulièrement à lui rendre visite ou à l’accompagner lors de ses déplacements. Peu à peu, Skywalker devint une figure familière dans l’entourage du roi Sith, négligeant ses devoirs envers l’Ordre Jedi. D’aucun s’interrogeait sur la véritable nature des rapports entre Sidious et Skywalker. Le roi vieillissant, qui ne s’était jamais marié, à qui on ne connaissait aucune compagne, officielle ou non, ne voyait-il en son jeune, beau et fougueux compagnon que le souvenir de sa jeunesse passée ? Ou les choses étaient-elles plus complexes que cela ?  
Quoiqu’il en soit, ce qui devait arriver arriva. De plus en plus séduit par le pouvoir, Anakin Skywalker finit par se retourner contre son protecteur et le renversa pour prendre sa place sur le trône des Sith. Et comme le voulait la tradition, en prenant le pouvoir au sein du clan, Anakin prit un nouveau nom : celui de Dark Vador. Ses rivaux ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte que sous ses airs angéliques, le jeune guerrier dissimulait une ambition démesurée, un tempérament colérique, ainsi qu’une détermination à toutes épreuves.  
Sous le règne de Dark Vador, l’Ordre Jedi vit son influence croître. Bien qu’il ait rompu ses vœux, Skywalker n’avait pas oublié les amis qu’il s’était fait au sein du Temple. Il choisit son ancien mentor, Ben Kenobi, comme principal conseiller ; et bien que ce dernier n’occupât jamais de poste officiel à la cour, il fut longtemps le seul homme en qui Dark Vador avait une entière confiance.  
Sur ses conseils, Dark Vador prit la décision de prendre une épouse au sein d’une des dynasties royales rivales. Le choix d’Anakin se porta sur une princesse de Naboo. De six ans son aînée, la jeune femme n’en était pas moins belle. Et sa beauté n’avait d’égale que sa sagesse et sa bonté. Elle sut toucher le cœur de son impétueux époux, et l’on disait que si Dark Vador régnait sans partage sur le clan des Sith, une seule personne régnait sans partage sur Dark Vador : son épouse adorée, Padmé Amidala.  
Ensemble, les deux époux incarnèrent l’équilibre parfait entre puissance et compassion, intransigeance et équité, audace et devoir. Tous s’accordent à dire que, tant qu’ils régnèrent côte à côte, le peuple connut une période de paix et d’harmonie sans nulle autre pareille.  
Malheureusement, aussi idyllique que fut cette époque, elle ne dura guère longtemps. Après huit années de mariage, la reine Padmé succomba à une forte fièvre après avoir mis au monde des jumeaux : Luke et Leia.  
Privé de son épouse bien-aimée, Dark Vador se laissa peu à peu sombrer dans les ténèbres de ses propres faiblesses, devenant d’année en année plus dur et plus intransigeant, au point que même ses proches firent les frais de sa paranoïa et de sa soif de contrôle toujours plus grande.  
Sa première victime ne fut ni plus ni moins que Ben Kenobi, son ancien mentor et confident. Dans un élan de confiance et de nostalgie, Dark Vador avait confié au vieux maître Jedi l’éducation de son fils Luke. Le chevalier devint rapidement pour le jeune prince une figure paternelle de substitution. Au point qu’en atteignant l’âge de quatorze ans, Luke annonça à son père sa décision de renoncer à toute prétention sur le trône Sith pour entrer dans l’Ordre Jedi. Cette nouvelle plongea Dark Vador dans une profonde perplexité. Il vit dans ce revirement l’ambition des Jedi qui voulaient d’avantage asseoir leur autorité au sein du clan des Sith en s’accaparant l’héritier du trône. Cette idée plongea le Roi dans une rage terrible. Il tenta dans un premier temps de faire revenir son fils sur sa décision, par les promesses puis les menaces. Mais Luke demeura inflexible et Dark Vador dut se rendre à l’évidence que toute tentative pour le faire changer d’avis était voués à l’échec. Le Roi Sith n’eut d’autre choix que de respecter la volonté de son fils, mais il en conserva un profond ressentiment à l’égard de l’Ordre Jedi et de Kenobi en particulier, qu’il estimait responsable.  
À compter de ce jour, l’influence des Jedi ne fit que décroitre au sein du clan Sith, jusqu’au jour où Dark Vador accusa son ancien mentor, Kenobi, d’avoir comploté contre lui pour le renverser. Nul ne prit au sérieux ces accusations, car le vieux chevalier Jedi était l’exemple même de l’intégrité et du dévouement. Mais nul n’osa prendre sa défense contre le Roi Sith ; à part Luke.  
Après des années de bons et loyaux services, Ben Kenobi fut condamné à mort par son ancien élève et exécuté comme un vulgaire criminel. Le jour de son exécution marqua une rupture définitive entre l’Ordre Jedi et le clan des Sith. Ainsi qu’entre le père et le fils.  
Mais après Luke, ce fut autour de sa sœur, Leia, de faire les frais de la tyrannie de leur père. Privée de mère, négligée par un père qui consacrait tout son temps à la guerre et à l’agrandissement de son pouvoir, la jeune princesse avait développé au fil du temps un esprit farouche et indépendant. Même si Vador consacrait peu de temps à sa désormais unique héritière, il voyait bien qu’elle tenait de lui son courage et sa détermination. Puisque Luke l’avait déçu, il se consolait en se disant que, le moment venu, Leia saurait lui succéder dignement.  
C’était sans compter sur les élans du cœur. Car à peine sortie de l’adolescence, Leia s’amouracha d’un pirate mercenaire - autant dit, d’un moins-que-rien - du nom de Han Solo. Audacieuse comme seule peut l’être une jeune fille amoureuse, la princesse poussa le vice jusqu’à épouser en secret son amant, coupant ainsi court à toute possibilité d’union plus prestigieuse que son père aurait pu contracter pour elle.  
Devant ce nouvel affront à son autorité, Dark Vador réagit de la seule façon qu’il connaissait : il refusa de reconnaître le mariage entre Leia et Han Solo, ordonnant à sa fille de mettre un terme à cette relation. Mais Leia n’était pas moins entêtée que son frère et, comme Luke, elle refusa de se plier aux exigences de son père. Dark Vador riposta alors avec sa fille comme avec son fils : il fit arrêter et condamner Han Solo. Les pleurs et les protestations de Leia n’y changèrent rien : son époux fut exécuté sous ses yeux. Une fois de plus, Dark Vador venait de prendre à l’un de ses enfants un être aimé.  
Mais si Luke s’était résigné en se retranchant dans le Temple Jedi et en coupant court à toute relation avec son père, Leia, elle, ne comptait pas en rester là. Dans un premier temps, elle dut cependant apprendre à Dark Vador, qu’en dépit de ses efforts, le mal était fait : elle portait l’enfant de Han Solo.  
Pour une fois, Vador se montra magnanime : même si l’enfant à naître resterait à jamais à ses yeux un bâtard, le rejeton d’un homme qu’il méprisait, il n’en demeurait pas moins l’un de ses descendants et il serait toujours possible d’en faire quelque chose. Il autorisa donc sa fille à se rendre au Temple Jedi, où elle mènerait à terme sa grossesse, épaulée par son frère Luke.  
C’est ainsi que, huit mois après la mort d’Han Solo, naquit au sein du Temple son fils : Ben Solo. A peine remise de son accouchement, Leia confia son enfant à son frère et regagna la cour des Sith où son père la réclamait. En surface, la princesse donnait toutes les apparences de la jeune fille repentie et soumise. Mais dans l’ombre, elle fomentait sa rébellion. Durant cinq ans, patiemment, elle retourna un à un les fidèles de son père, les convainquant de se joindre à elle pour le renverser. Toujours soutenue par Luke, elle grossit ses rangs des meilleurs chevaliers Jedi.  
Si Dark Vador eut le moindre soupçon sur la trahison de ses deux enfants, il n’en laissa rien paraître. Et lorsque Leia et ses fidèles passèrent à l’acte, il n’avait rien préparé pour riposter. Nul ne fut capable de dire dans quelles circonstances le Roi Noir mourut. Si ce fut de la main de sa fille ? Celle de son fils ? Ou bien l’un de leurs fidèles ? Le fait est qu’après la victoire, on traina son corps sur la place publique afin que tous puissent constater que le Roi était bel et bien mort. Puis sa dépouille fut brûlée et ses cendres dispersées sur la tombe de sa défunte épouse, Padmé. Ce fut le dernier geste de piété filiale consenti par les enfants à leur père.  
Après sa victoire, Leia monta à son tour sur le trône des Sith et, comme le voulait la tradition, échangea son nom de Skywalker pour celui d’Organa, en hommage à son précepteur qui s’était chargé de son éducation lorsqu’elle était enfant.  
A ce stade, Leia aurait pu rappeler à ses côtés son fils unique, Ben, alors âgé de cinq ans. Mais craignant que les intrigues du clan ne corrompent son fils comme cela avait été le cas pour son père, elle préféra s’abstenir et le laisser aux bons soins de Luke. Et le Temps devait lui donner raison.  
Bien qu’ayant pris le pouvoir par la force, la Reine Leia Organa s’attacha à suivre l’exemple de sa défunte mère en appliquant une politique basée sur la justice et l’équité. Malheureusement, si beaucoup reconnurent en elle une souveraine compétente et sage, de nombreux seigneurs Sith prirent ombrage de ses idées progressistes, y voyant une atteinte à leurs privilèges et leurs traditions. Ainsi, Leia dut faire face, tout au long de son règne, à des complots et des frondes menés contre son autorité et destinés à la renverser. Certains de ses adversaires voulurent même se servir de Luke et de Ben Solo, en les présentant comme des rivaux et des prétendants plus légitimes. Peine perdue cependant, car Luke, qui n’avait définitivement aucune attirance pour le pouvoir, resta toujours fidèle à sa sœur. Et tant que Ben resta sous l’autorité de son oncle, celui-ci veilla à ce qu’il soit hors d’atteinte des intrigants et des comploteurs.  
Mais plus les années passaient et plus l’autorité de Leia était contestée. Bien qu’elle ait officiellement rendu légitime son mariage avec Han Solo et se soit toujours déclarée veuve, ses ennemis ne consentirent jamais à appeler son fils Ben autrement que « Le Bâtard ». Un surnom qui devait poursuivre le jeune Solo même une fois devenu adulte. Des conflits et des échecs à répétitions qui usèrent la souveraine et la firent vieillir prématurément. Leia Organa était déjà une reine minée par les épreuves et le temps lorsqu’un nouvel adversaire se présenta sur sa route.  
Le seigneur Snoke se présenta comme un ancien écuyer de Dark Vador, voulant rendre justice à l’héritage de son défunt maître contre « la parricide traitresse » et rétablir la puissance du clan des Sith. Il gagna à sa cause tous les seigneurs mécontents de Leia. Cette dernière combattit ce nouvel ennemi du mieux qu’elle put, mais le fait était qu’au fil du temps, elle s’était retrouvée de plus en plus isolée, ne pouvant compter que sur une poignée de fidèles, certes dévoués, mais ne faisant pas le poids face à la vague immense que représentaient les insurgés. Leia fut finalement vaincue, après une ultime bataille dans laquelle elle jeta ses dernières forces.  
Peut-être l’issue aurait-elle été différente si elle avait accepté le soutien militaire que lui proposa son frère Luke, devenu le Grand Maître de l’Ordre Jedi. Mais Leia refusa, estimant qu’elle avait assez de sang sur les mains et ne voulant à aucun prix que les deux seuls parents qui lui restaient soient emportés dans sa chute.  
Après la mort de la Reine Leia Organa, Snoke se proclama à son tour Souverain des Seigneurs Sith. Luke Skywalker, Grand Maître de l’Ordre Jedi, vint alors se prosterner devant lui et reconnaître son autorité. Un acte qui fut accueilli avec circonspection par beaucoup de membres du clan. En effet, il ne fallait pas chercher loin pour comprendre que, par ce geste de soumission, Luke voulait amadouer le Roi Snoke afin de le convaincre de les épargner, lui et son neveu.  
Snoke fut bien sûr flatté par ce geste, qui apportait plus de poids à sa légitimé en tant que souverain. Et comme Luke avait depuis longtemps renoncé à toutes prétentions sur le trône et que l’Ordre Jedi n’était plus que l’ombre de sa gloire passée, le nouveau roi consentit sans trop de peine à épargner le jeune Ben Solo, alors âgé de quinze ans. A condition toutefois que Skywalker prête serment qu’il garderait toujours « Le Bâtard » enfermé au sein du Temple et qu’il étoufferait en lui toutes velléités de reprendre un jour le trône de son grand-père. Encore une fois, Luke se soumit sans difficulté. Après tout, ce serment allait dans le sens de la promesse qu’il avait faite à Leia : de toujours garder Ben hors d’atteinte de la corruption des Sith.  
S’il avait été plus avisé, Snoke aurait mieux fait d’exiger que Ben prêtât le même serment car, comme le fit remarquer Luke des années plus tard, sa parole seule avait été engagée. Et c’était mal connaître Ben Solo que d’imaginer qu’il allait en rester là et se plier à la volonté de l’assassin de sa mère.  
Comme Leia cependant, le jeune homme dut ronger son frein pendant cinq ans. Sous la houlette de son oncle, il devint un guerrier accompli et, même s’il ne respectait pas toujours le code des Jedi, il maîtrisait leur enseignement sur le bout des ongles. Au fil du temps, il avait réuni autour de lui un groupe d’apprentis qui, comme lui, étaient moins séduits par le chemin de vertu recommandé par les Jedi, que par les récits de batailles et de conquêtes des seigneurs Sith. En dépit des imprécations et des rappels à l’ordre de Luke, Ben ne voulut jamais se soumettre à la fatalité et accepté son destin morne et triste (selon son point de vue) de chevalier Jedi.  
À vingt ans, le jeune Solo parvint à s’échapper du Temple, avec d’autres condisciples devenus ses premiers fidèles. Ensemble, ils parcoururent les différentes contrées, offrirent leur services en tant que mercenaires à de nombreux souverains et gagnèrent progressivement une réputation de guerriers téméraires et indomptables. Durant cette période, Ben Solo changea de nom, se faisant appeler KyloRen : autant pour laisser derrière lui son passé au sein de l’Ordre Jedi que pour éviter d’attirer l’attention de Snoke. Officiellement, Ben Solo vivait toujours reclus dans le Temple, sous la surveillance de Luke Skywalker.  
Au fil du temps, Kylo Ren et ses compagnons, surnommés les chevaliers de Ren, virent leurs rangs grossirent de nouvelles recrues attirées autant par l’appât du gain que par l’ivresse de faire partie d’une compagnie de mercenaires aussi prestigieuse. Leur renommée fut telle qu’elle parvint jusqu’aux oreilles du Roi Sith, qui se mit en tête de mesurer la valeur des chevaliers de Ren à celle de ses plus puissants guerriers.  
Pour « Le Bâtard », l’occasion était trop tentante de remettre un pied au sein du clan dont sa mère et son grand-père avaient été les souverains. Et peut-être même de régler ses comptes avec d’anciennes connaissances.  
C’est lors d’un tournoi que Ren eut l’occasion de défier et d’humilier ceux qui avaient jadis contribué à la chute de sa mère. Au final, il se retrouva seul en lice, face à Armitage Hux, le favori du Roi Snoke en personne. Le gagnant aurait le droit de demander n’importe quelle faveur à son souverain. Hux était un militaire émérite, mais il n’avait ni la force, ni la rage de vaincre de Kylo Ren. Le premier fut vaincu par le second en trois manches à peine, sous les yeux de son maître ainsi que de tous les seigneurs Sith, qui purent juger de la valeur du mercenaire. Impressionné par les exploits de Kylo Ren, Snoke était prêt à satisfaire n’importe quelle faveur que ce dernier lui demanderait. Mais le vainqueur déclara vouloir remettre cela à plus tard et demanda seulement la permission de séjourner quelques temps à la cour. Permission qui lui fut accordée.  
Durant son séjour, Kylo se rapprocha de Snoke, voulant en apprendre plus sur ce dernier et connaître sa vie passé aux côtés du grand Dark Vador. Flatté, le Roi partagea avec lui ses souvenirs de jeunesse : il avait bel et bien été l’écuyer de Vador – du moins un parmi d’autres – mais il était sans doute celui qui vouait le plus grand culte au défunt roi. Contrairement à ceux qui avaient connu Anakin dans sa jeunesse, Snoke était convaincu que c’était dans les dernières années de son règne que Dark Vador était devenu l’accomplissement du seigneur Sith idéal. Il déplorait seulement que son maître se soit finalement laissé berner par sa tendresse paternelle envers ses deux enfants. Il affirma à Kylo Ren que l’Amour et la Compassion étaient des faiblesses dont tout bon guerrier devait absolument se défaire, s’il voulait atteindre la puissance ultime.  
Tandis que Kylo Ren reprenait le rôle de favori auprès de Snoke, ses chevaliers sondaient l’opinion des seigneurs Sith afin de savoir qui serait susceptible de les suivre dans une rébellion contre leur souverain. Comme il a pu être observé dans l’Histoire, la loyauté n’était pas vraiment le point fort des Sith, ces derniers étant toujours prêts à renverser leur leader au profit d’un autre plus puissant. Aussi n’eurent-ils aucun mal à trouver des candidats pour la fronde.  
Mais Kylo Ren voulait être certain que le moment venu, il pourrait compter sur des alliés entièrement voués à sa cause. C’est pourquoi il se rendit dans le plus grand secret au Temple Jedi, où il n’avait pas remis les pieds depuis huit ans, pour convaincre son oncle de lui prêter main forte dans sa reconquête du trône. Mais fidèle à ses vœux, Luke Skywalker refusa d’offrir à son neveu l’appui qu’il demandait. En vieillissant, le dégoût de Luke pour le pouvoir n’avait fait que se renforcer. Il tenta même de convaincre Kylo Ren de renoncer à ses rêves de reconquête de trône et de revenir au sein de l’Ordre Jedi.  
Plus qu’une déception, Ren vécut ce refus comme une véritable trahison. Il quitta le Temple en se jurant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. A peine revenu à la cour, il fut amené devant Snoke qui exigea de connaître les raisons qui l’avaient poussé à rencontrer Skywalker. En effet, à son insu, Ren avait été suivi par Hux qui, jaloux de son ascension, cherchait par tous les moyens à le discréditer auprès de Snoke.  
Or, si Snoke avait épargné Luke Skywalker durant toutes années, il n’en était pas moins demeuré méfiant à son égard et toute personne qui cherchait à rencontrer le frère de la défunte reine Leia était immédiatement rendue suspecte à ses yeux.  
Fatigué par ces intrigues et ulcéré par l’entretien infructueux qu’il avait eu avec son oncle, Kylo Ren jugea qu’il était temps pour lui de révéler sa véritable identité. Devant les quelques courtisans réunis, il déclara être le seul héritier légitime de Dark Vador et exigea de Snoke qu’il lui rende son trône.  
Une fois le choc passé, le Roi Sith lui rit au nez, affirmant devant toute l’assemblée réunie que, lui vivant, jamais le bâtard d’un mercenaire et d’une parricide de s’assiérait sur le trône du grand Dark Vador. Il ordonna ensuite à ses gardes de s’emparer de Kylo Ren. Mais celui-ci, aidé par ses chevaliers venus à son secours, parvint à s’échapper.  
Toute la compagnie gagna la frontière des territoires contrôlés par les Sith. Là, ils amassèrent une grande armée, composée à moitié de Sith gagnés à leur cause, à moitié de bandits et de mercenaires auxquels Ren avait promis qu’une fois la victoire acquise, ils pourraient se servirent sans retenue dans les caisses et les châteaux des seigneurs renversés.  
Ainsi, l’armée de Kylo Ren s’enfonça dans les territoires Sith, remportant victoire sur victoire, au point que de nombreux châteaux et places fortes, en voyant les étendards du « Bâtard » approchés, préféraient se rendre plutôt que de risquer le pillage. Ren s’enfonça dans les terres jusqu’à Korriban, cité berceau de la civilisation sith. En chemin, un messager lui apprit que Hux avait pris d’assaut le Temple Jedi et menaçait de détruire les lieux et de massacrer tous ceux qui s’y trouvaient. Jugeant qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’une manœuvre afin de le déstabiliser et de le pousser à se détourner de son but premier, Kylo Ren poursuivit sa route vers Korriban sans faire le moindre détour. Le jeune homme avait de longue date fait une croix sur l’Ordre Jedi et tout ce qui y était rattaché.  
Snoke n’eut alors plus d’autre choix que de faire face à l’armée de Ren, avec les quelques troupes lui étant restées fidèles. La bataille de Korriban dura une journée entière. Au bout du compte, Snoke fut vaincu. Ses derniers fidèles furent exécutés. Et, comme promis, Kylo Ren partagea leurs possessions entre ses mercenaires.  
Plus tard, il apprit que Hux avait exécuté sa menace et détruit le Temple Jedi. Les chevaliers de l’Ordre avaient opposé une résistance farouche, mais ils étaient clairement en infériorité numérique. Seule une poignée avait survécu au massacre et était parvenu à fuir en se dispersant. Hux avait dû renoncer à les poursuivre en apprenant la défaite de Snoke : il était préférable pour lui de disparaître à son tour s’il ne voulait pas subir la vengeance de Ren.  
Kylo ne put résister à la tentation de savoir ce qu’il était advenu des survivant du Temple. Il se rendit lui-même sur place et ne put que constater la destruction pleine et entière de ce qui avait été son foyer de sa naissance jusqu’à ses vingt ans. Il retrouva également la trace de son oncle Luke : mortellement blessé, il s’était réfugié sur l’île d’Ach-To.


	2. Le dernier Jedi

Le vent marin fouettait son visage et s’emmêlait dans ses cheveux. La houle faisait hargneusement tanguer la barque, l’obligeant à manœuvrer fermement le gouvernail pour se maintenir à flot. Pestant contre vents et marées, tandis qu’il atteignait les abords de l’île, KyloRen ne cessait de se demander ce qu’il foutait là.  
Sérieusement, quelle folie masochiste avait bien pu s’emparer de lui pour qu’il décide de laisser ses troupes à Korriban et parte seul affronter les éléments ? Tout ça dans l’hypothétique espoir de retrouver Luke Skywalker. Mais quel intérêt, franchement ? Ren et Luke s’étaient tout dits lors de leur dernière entrevue, au Temple Jedi, lorsque le Grand Maître Luke Skywalker avait clairement fait comprendre à son neveu qu’il ne le soutiendrait pas, de quelque manière que ce fût, dans sa reconquête du trône des Sith. Kylo n’aurait pas dû en être surpris : d’aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, son oncle avait toujours tout mis en œuvre pour le tenir éloigné du pouvoir.  
Le noble et intransigeant Luke Skywalker : le prince Sith qui avait renoncé à toutes prétentions au trône, à la gloire et au pouvoir, pour suivre la voie du Jedi. L’incarnation même de la droiture et de l’abnégation pour la plupart des gens. Sujet de moqueries, dans les rangs de la plupart des seigneurs Sith. Même si, du vivant de Dark Vador, nul n’aurait jamais osé railler le prince devant témoin.  
Faisant fi des convenances et du qu’en-dira-t-on, Luke n’avait toujours suivi que son propre instinct. Il s’était voué corps et âme à l’Ordre Jedi et n’en avait jamais manifesté le moindre regret. Il avait tenté de guider son neveu sur la même voie, mais en vain.  
Dès son enfance, Ben avait compris que son oncle voulait le modeler à son image : en faire un chevalier vertueux et exempt de toutes ambitions, si ce n’était celle de servir l’Equilibre et la Lumière. Mais en dépit de ses efforts, Ben Solo ne s’était jamais senti l’âme d’un Jedi, bien qu’il en ait scrupuleusement suivi le Code et l’enseignement durant des années. Ce n’était pas sa vraie nature, c’était aussi simple que cela ! Et son oncle aurait dû être le premier à le comprendre – lui qui s’était élevé contre l’autorité de son père, le grand Dark Vador en personne, pour suivre sa destinée – si seulement il avait été moins obtus, moins obsédé par ces histoires de Lumière et de Pureté.  
Vraiment, Kylo Ren ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se donnait tout ce mal, tandis qu’il gravissait le sentier escarpé qui sinuait entre les monticules rocheux de l’île, guidé par la Force qui l’attirait vers l’endroit où s’était retranché son oncle. Cette Force, ce lien, c’était le seul indice du fait que Luke était toujours vivant.  
En arrivant sur les lieux des vestiges du Temple carbonisé, Kylo Ren s’était attendu à reconnaître le visage de son oncle parmi les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Malgré lui, malgré l’envie qu’il avait de fuir ce lieu dévasté, il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’inspecter chaque recoin. Une nostalgie macabre, un besoin morbide de constater de ses yeux la destruction pleine et entière de ce qu’il avait autrefois considéré comme son foyer, d’identifier certains de ses anciens camarades au milieu des morts.  
« Je ne suis pas responsable, se répétait-il intérieurement. Ceci n’est pas mon œuvre. Je n’ai pas ordonné la destruction du Temple. Je n’ai pas lancé l’assaut. Si ces imbéciles voulaient vivre, ils n’avaient qu’à me suivre… »  
Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi répondre à l’appel que Luke lui avait lancé à travers la Force ? De quoi ce vieux fou pouvait-il avoir besoin ? Etait-il blessé ? Voulait-il son aide ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas plus clair ? Et bon sang, pourquoi Kylo Ren le suivait ? Franchement, il avait plus important à faire que de jouer à cache-cache avec son vieux maître ! Il avait un royaume à diriger, une victoire à célébrer, avec ses hommes, ses chevaliers, ceux qui l’avaient soutenu et aidé à obtenir la victoire.  
Pourtant il était là, sur cet îlot rocheux, le visage harcelé par la bruine, incertain de ce qui l’attendait au bout du chemin.  
Alors qu’il marchait entre deux escarpements, un léger éboulis sur sa droite le sortit de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux plus haut, s’attendait à voir un oiseau ou un animal quelconque s’enfuir à son approche. Au lieu de cela, ce fut une silhouette longiligne qui tomba littéralement du ciel pour s’abattre sur lui. Kylo Ren eut juste le temps de faire un pas de côté pour l’esquiver. A peine retombé sur ses pieds, l’individu bondit vers lui, armé d’un long bâton de combat avec lequel il visa sa tête. Ren dégaina son épée et para. Le bâton fit vibrer la lame avant de se dérober. Son propriétaire glissa sur le côté, toujours de sa démarche bondissante. Ren le tint en respect avec son épée, ne parvenant pas à lui faire prendre la fuite.  
Devant lui, se tenait une créature petite et frêle, entièrement vêtue de haillons gris, visiblement nerveuse, la tête presqu’entièrement enfouie sous une cagoule en toile toute aussi usée que le reste de sa tenue.  
Un bandit ! C’était bien sa chance ! Pas très futé avec ça… Sinon, en voyant la carrure de Kylo Ren et son épée, il aurait vite compris qu’il ne ferait pas le poids et aurait détalé. Ou peut-être qu’il avait juste envie de mourir… En tous cas, il était têtu ! Ren avait beau faire tournoyer sa lame, pousser des grognements pour se rendre plus effrayant, l’autre restait à distance raisonnable mais ne s’avouait pas vaincu, continuant de sautiller autour de lui, de l’agacer avec son bâton, cherchant une ouverture.  
A bout de patience, Ren estima que le seul moyen de s’en débarrasser était de lui donner ce qu’il voulait. Il laissa donc une brèche dans sa défense et, comme il s’y attendait, l’autre s’y engouffra instantanément. Mais Kylo avait prévu la riposte. D’un mouvement du coude, il frappa la trachée de son adversaire qui s’effondra, se tenant la gorge et toussant bruyamment. D’un geste rageur, il arracha la cagoule qui obstruait ses voies respiratoires, libérant du même coup une tignasse brune.  
Poussé par la curiosité, Kylo s’approcha pour voir, sous les mèches de cheveux ébouriffées, un visage crasseux et juvénile, où brillait une paire d’yeux noisette. Des yeux qui le fixèrent avec colère, tandis que ses épaules et sa gorge tressautaient dans leurs efforts pour faire entrer de l’air dans ses poumons. Ren ne savait pas trop à quoi il s’attendait, mais certainement pas à ce que son adversaire soit aussi jeune. Il remarqua alors le symbole brodé sur son foulard et commença à comprendre.  
Profitant de sa surprise, l’autre lui donna un violent coup de bâton dans les genoux. La douleur le fit plier. Avant qu’il ne se ressaisisse, son assaillant se jeta sur lui, le poussa sur le dos, s’asseyant sur son torse et bloquant son bâton au niveau de sa gorge. Au moins, de cet angle, Ren pouvait mieux étudier son adversaire. Les cuisses qui enserraient sa poitrine étaient fuselées et fermes. En dépit de sa petite taille, son corps était tout en muscles, fin et sec : taillé pour le combat. Il remarqua aussi, sous les fines couches de lins usées, sa poitrine palpitante qui, même modeste, ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son sexe.  
\- Tu es une apprentie du Temple Jedi, souffla-t-il.  
\- Bien vu, assassin, feula la jeune tigresse.  
Ren lui donna un coup de genoux pour se dégager. Aussi agile qu’un chat, la jeune padawan se remit sur pied, jambes écartées, les bras tendus, son bâton toujours en garde.  
\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, tenta Kylo.  
\- Menteur ! J’ai reconnu ton manteau. Tu es un Sith !  
Elle cracha ce mot comme s’il s’agissait d’une insulte.  
\- J’étais au Temple, dit-elle. J’ai vu ce que les tiens ont fait aux miens…  
\- C’étaient les hommes de Hux, s’emporta Kylo. L’âme damnée de Snoke. Je n’ai rien à voir avec eux. Je suis Kylo Ren ! J’ai tué Snoke. Je suis le nouveau roi des Sith.  
\- C’est du pareil au même ! Tous des Sith ! Tous des monstres, des barbares et des assassins…  
Kylo ignorait ce qui était le plus vexant : se faire barrer la route par une donzelle crasseuse ou bien être assimilé à Snoke et à ce chien galleux de Hux.  
\- Ecarte-toi !  
\- Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas achever ce que tes semblables ont fait au Temple…  
Génial…Ca aussi, Luke s’était bien gardé de le préciser lorsqu’il l’avait appelé : qu’il était accompagné d’une espèce de sauvageonne lui servant de garde-du-corps. Au point où il en était, il était prêt à rebrousser chemin et à laisser son oncle se débrouiller seul avec cette furie.  
\- Ben !...  
La voix de Luke résonna un peu plus haut.  
\- Tu entends ? dit-il prenant la jeune padawan à témoin. C’est moi que ton maître appelle.  
\- Tu viens de me dire que tu t’appelais Kylo Ren.  
Kylo Ren se retint de rouler des yeux. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi était-il venu, nom d’un chien ?!...  
\- BEN !  
\- Ecoute, dit-il avec toute la patience qu’il avait en réserve, j’ai fait une longue route pour venir jusqu’ici. J’ai des impératifs qui m’attendent sur le continent. Je n’ai pas le temps pour donner des cours de géopolitiques à une sauvage, ignorante et entêtée. Laisse-moi passer et tu demanderas des explications à Maître Skywalker quand je serais parti.  
Il fit un pas en avant. La padawan leva son bâton pour lui barrer la route. Cette fois, Ren brandit son épée et l’abattit d’un coup sec sur l’arme qui se scinda en deux. Il passa, tandis que la gamine regardait, éberluée, les deux pièces séparées de son bâton, serrées dans ses petits poings. Plus haut, Luke continuait d’appeler. En levant les yeux, il aperçut l’entrée d’une caverne. Mais alors qu’il progressait vers son but, il sentit quelque chose lui enserrer la gorge et un poids peser dans son dos. La sauvageonne venait de lui sauter dessus et, ayant passé ses bras autour de son cou, essayait de l’étrangler.  
\- Bon sang ! s’énerva Kylo en tournoyant comme une toupie pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise.  
Il préférait ne pas songer à l’image qu’ils devaient donner tous les deux. Lui, les bras levés, s’agitant dans tous les sens, tandis qu’elle s’agrippait à ses épaules comme une moule à son rocher. Le tout en s’invectivant réciproquement de noms d’oiseaux et autres amabilités.  
\- Descends ! Bordel de merde !…  
\- Va chier, maudit Sith !...  
Et au milieu de tout ça, Luke qui continuait de crier.  
\- BEN !!!  
Ca en devenait vraiment ridicule.  
Tant bien que mal, Ren se traina jusqu’à l’entrée de la caverne, son fardeau toujours sur les épaules. Et tant pis pour le prestige et la dignité !  
\- Dis à ton chien de garde de me lâcher !! gueula-t-il à travers la cavité rocheuse.  
Sa voix résonna en écho contre la paroi, se répétant à l’infini jusqu’à devenir incompréhensible. Durant un bref instant, cet écho fut la seule réponse qui lui fût renvoyée. Jusqu’à ce qu’un râle faible s’élève au fond de la grotte.  
\- Ben… ?  
Oubliant le poids sur son dos, Kylo Ren s’avança timidement à l’intérieur de la cavité. Même la sauvageonne semblait s’inquiéter du timbre pathétique qu’avait pris la voix de Skywalker. Titubant dans la pénombre, il atteignit finalement un renfoncement où, couché sur une litière de fortune, enveloppé dans son manteau tâché de sang, Luke respirait à grand peine. Son teint cireux et les cernes violettes sous ses yeux témoignaient que le Jedi luttait contre une profonde douleur.  
Ben ne l’avait jamais trouvé si vieux.  
\- Tout va bien, Rey, soupira le grand Jedi. Tu peux nous laisser…  
Kylo sentit sa charge quitter ses épaules lorsque la sauvageonne sauta à bas de son dos et trottina vers l’entrée de la caverne. Son départ intimida Kylo plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il se retrouvait seul face à son oncle et en voyant la gravité de son état, il dut se battre à nouveau contre un absurde sentiment de culpabilité.  
\- Ben approche, s’il te plait.  
Kylo s’accroupit précautionneusement près de Luke. Ne sachant où porter son regard, entre la vilaine plaie que son ancien maître portait au ventre et son visage fatigué.  
\- Je craignais que tu n’arrives pas à temps, soupira Luke.  
\- Moi-même, je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce que je fais là.  
Ren sentait la colère monter en lui, sans trop savoir contre qui elle était dirigée : Hux ? Snoke ? Luke ? Ou bien lui-même ?...  
\- J’ai répondu à votre appel par courtoisie. Mais en ce qui me concerne, nous nous sommes tout dits lors de notre dernière entrevue. Il n’y a rien à ajouter.  
\- Ben…  
\- Je ne suis plus Ben Solo désormais. J’ai un nouveau nom.  
\- Je sais que tu penses que je t’ai trahi, mais je ne pensais qu’à ton bien…  
\- Vous vouliez faire de moi quelqu’un que je n’étais pas. Que mes vues aient pu être différentes des vôtres, vous ne l’avez jamais accepté…  
\- Je sais que tu en es convaincu. Et il n’y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire à présent pour te convaincre du contraire. Je n’ai pas toujours été très compréhensif avec toi, ni très patient, je le reconnais. Mais…  
Luke marqua une pause, son regard se voilant d’une brume épaisse, si bien que Kylo craignit un moment qu’il n’ait passé l’arme à gauche. Mais brusquement, Luke lui saisit le poignet et le serra avec une force inouïe.  
\- Quels qu’aient pu être les griefs entre nous, tu es et tu restes le fils de ma sœur. Je t’ai tenu dans mes bras le jour de ta naissance. J’ai juré à Leia de toujours veiller sur toi et de m’assurer que tu sois épargné par les conflits qui déchirent notre clan. Crois-moi, j’ai vu les ravages de l’ambition et du pouvoir sur mon propre père. Année après année, je l’ai vu devenir de plus en plus dur et inhumain. Au point que même la douleur de ses proches ne parvenait plus à l’émouvoir. J’ai vu les conflits et les rivalités du clan miner ma sœur, la vidant de son énergie. Elle, l’être le plus fort que je n’ai jamais connu…Après sa mort, tu étais le seul membre de ma famille qu’il me restait. Comment aurais-je pu souhaiter un sort pareil pour toi ?  
Kylo évitait soigneusement le regard de son oncle. L’évocation du souvenir de sa mère le remua durement.  
\- Tu n’étais qu’un enfant. Je pensais, qu’avec suffisamment de volonté, j’arriverais à t’écarter de ce chemin. Mais il faut croire qu’une volonté plus puissante encore est à l’œuvre en ce qui te concerne…  
Pour la première fois, Kylo leva les yeux vers Luke, intrigué par ces dernières paroles. La Force avait toujours été puissante au sein de leur famille, ce depuis Anakin. Son oncle le lui répétait souvent lorsque Ben était encore son apprenti. C’était un phénomène inexplicable et pourtant bien un fait. C’était aussi une des raisons qui avaient poussé Luke à embrasser l’Ordre Jedi. Très jeune, il avait voulu comprendre ce lien entre son sang et cette énergie mystique qui enveloppait tout élément. Il avait voulu ne faire qu’un avec elle, afin de mieux la servir et connaître ce qu’elle attendait de lui.  
\- Avez-vous des conseils à me donner ? demanda Kylo, avec une timidité dans la voix qu’il n’avait plus ressenti depuis son adolescence.  
\- Un seul, répondit Luke. Trouve-toi au plus vite une compagne. Je connais assez bien l’histoire de notre clan pour savoir que les règnes les plus prospèrent ont toujours été ceux de deux souverains conjoints : comme celui de Revan et de son épouse Bastila. Je sais aussi que c’est après avoir perdu son épouse que Dark Vador s’est enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Et je ne peux m’empêcher de me dire que Leia aurait eu une autre fin, si elle avait pu vivre avec Han Solo.  
Kylo ne put contenir un tremblement. Il était tellement rare que Luke évoque le souvenir de son père devant lui, bien qu’il l’ait connu.  
\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?  
Luke haussa un sourcil.  
\- Il est vrai que la sagesse n’était pas la plus grande vertu de Han. Mais Leia en avait assez pour deux… Et il l’aimait éperdument. Son soutien…lui aurait été d’un grand réconfort. Car la couronne est un fardeau lourd à porter. Et qu’il faut être au moins deux pour maintenir l’équilibre.  
Kylo demeura pensif. Trouver une épouse n’était pas vraiment dans l’ordre de ses priorités. Il avait bien d’autres chats à fouetter, surtout en ce moment. Il n’osa rien dire cependant. Sentant la vie de Luke filer lentement, il n’avait ni le cœur, ni la force d’entamer une énième dispute avec son oncle, terriblement conscient que c’étaient les derniers instants qu’il passait en sa compagnie.  
\- Une dernière volonté, soupira Luke. La petite… Rey… Prends-la avec toi.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Lorsque j’ai appris que Hux marchait vers le Temple avec son armée, j’ai renvoyé tous les apprentis, pour ne garder auprès de moi que les chevaliers aguerris. Mais je n’ai pas pu me défaire de Rey. Elle n’a pas de famille… Le Temple était son seul foyer… Après ma mort, il n’y aura plus personne pour veiller sur elle…  
Kylo comprit le message : « Tu n’as pas voulu sauver son unique refuge, et bien tu vas devoir t’occuper d’elle à présent. » Ca ne l’arrangeait pas vraiment. Il venait de gagner la guerre, mais maintenant il avait tout un gouvernement à reconstruire, des nobles rétifs à mettre au pas, des mercenaires, encore enivrés du sang qu’ils avaient versé sur le champ de bataille, qu’il devait canaliser. Vraiment, il n’avait pas besoin de s’encombrer d’une orpheline !  
Evitant soigneusement le regard vitreux et insistant de son oncle, Kylo risqua un œil vers l’entrée de la caverne. En bon chien de garde, Rey était assise en tailleur sur un rocher, immobile, les débris de son bâton posés à côté d’elle, fixant l’horizon. L’air en apparence sereine mais prête à bondir si elle voyait se profiler le moindre danger, comme elle l’avait fait à son approche.  
Elle paraissait si minuscule, face à la mer s’étendant à perte de vue. Aussi insignifiante qu’une mouche posée sur une vitre. Après tout, si elle prenait si peu de place, il arriverait bien à la caser quelque part où elle ne lui causerait pas trop de soucis.  
Kylo revint vers son oncle et hocha machinalement la tête pour lui signifier qu’il acceptait de prendre cette responsabilité. Le regard de Luke s’illumina, il sourit franchement. D’un coup, ce fut comme si vingt années avaient glissé de ses épaules. Puis ses yeux redevinrent vitreux. Et Kylo l’entendit pousser son dernier soupir.

Rey et Kylo enterrèrent Luke en silence, sans échanger le moindre mot. Une simple pierre de granit fut déplacée, pour marquer l’emplacement de sa tombe. Ren resta pensif un long moment devant la dernière demeure de son oncle. De celui qui avait été le fils du grand DarkVador, le frère de la reine Leia, le dernier Grand Maître Jedi… Et il aurait pu être bien plus encore, s’il l’avait voulu.  
Kylo se sentait vidé. Il aurait dû être au summum de la gloire et de la félicité, après des années de conflits, d’attentes et de frustrations. Il avait enfin obtenu ce qu’il voulait. Il n’était plus le « Bâtard » ou « le fils de la Parricide ». Il était le nouveau Roi des Sith. Et il ne l’avait pas volé. Il y avait laissé son sang, celui de ses compagnons et une bonne part de ses illusions d’enfant. Pourtant, il restait tant à faire. Les Sith n’étaient pas connus pour leur constance. Quiconque convoitait leur trône devait batailler ferme pour s’y maintenir.  
Kylo avait ses chevaliers. Mais serait-ce suffisant ? Il avait cru un temps pouvoir compter sur Luke et ses chevaliers Jedi. Mais Luke n’était plus et l’Ordre Jedi n’était plus que poussière. Il était seul désormais, entouré d’intrigants qui n’attendaient qu’un signe de faiblesse de sa part pour le faire chuter.Et s’il ne voulait pas être le souverain Sith au règne le plus court, il avait intérêt à rejoindre ses troupes et à prendre les rênes du clan au plus vite.  
Il risqua un coupd’œil sur le côté. Rey était demeurée immobile, silencieuse et recueillie. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son visage exprimait une profonde gravité, comme si elle venait de perdre un être cher ou un membre de sa famille. KyloRen n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps de questionner Luke à son sujet, mais il supposait aisément que Rey avait dû l’accompagner dans sa fuite, après la destruction du Temple. Il imaginait la terreur qu’elle avait dû ressentir : pauvre gamine, jetée sur les routes après un massacre, fuyant une armée décidée à la tuer, elle et son seul compagnon, un vieillard impotent et mourant. Kylo ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de respect pour elle.  
\- Pardon pour tout à l’heure, dit-il doucement, de peur de la déranger dans son recueillement. J’ai été assez brutal…  
\- Vous ne faisiez que vous défendre, répliqua la padawan froidement. C’est moi qui vous ai attaqué la première.  
\- Tu protégeais ton maître.  
Rey ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle leva les yeux vers l’horizon, contemplant la mer qui s’étendait au-delà des îles et du continent.  
\- Il se savait condamné. La blessure n’était vraiment pas belle à voir. Il était venu ici pour y mourir.  
Kylo jeta un regard de dédain sur l’étendue d’herbes et de rochers qui constituaient à peu près toute l’île. Ajouter à cela le vent et la bruine : le tableau était vraiment sinistre. Drôle d’endroit pour y finir ses jours.  
\- C’était autrefois le fief d’une des plus vieilles communautés jedi, poursuivit Rey comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Ca fait des siècles qu’il est à l’abandon.  
\- On se demande bien pourquoi…  
Elle leva un sourcil circonspect. Il avait tenté de faire de l’humour, mais ça n’avait pas semblé efficace. Il n’était pas très doué pour ça, de toute façon. Ni pour réconforter les gens.  
\- Luke m’a dit que tu n’avais pas de famille. Que tu étais seule.  
Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. C’était des faits, il n’y avait rien à ajouter.  
\- Il m’a demandé de veiller sur toi.  
\- Je peux veiller sur moi toute seule.  
Génial, ça commençait très bien cette histoire !  
\- Je n’en doute pas. Mais tu n’as plus de refuge, plus d’amis et plus vraiment de raisons de te battre à présent. Tes options sont assez limitées.  
Il vit le visage de Rey se froisser légèrement. Elle faisait la fière, mais la jeune padawan avait conscience de la précarité de sa situation.  
\- Que les choses soient claires entre nous, dit Kylo Ren. Je ne vais pas t’adopter ou te choyer comme un chiot que j’aurais trouvé sur le bord d’un chemin. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de généreux, ni de patient. J’ai un clan à gouverner, des batailles à mener et des guerriers qui attendent de moi que je les conduise à la victoire. Toi, tu n’es rien, tu ne viens de rien et tu pourrais facilement disparaître sans que cela n’émeuve personne. Et j’ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps à élever une sauvage. Si tu veux ta place au sein de ma cour et de mon armée, tu vas devoir la mériter.  
Il était volontairement dur et impitoyable. Moins elle se ferait d’illusions sur ce qui l’attendait, plus il serait facile pour elle de s’adapter. Elle resta stoïque sous les injures à peine voilées de Kylo Ren.  
\- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
Elle hocha la tête. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle voulait être forte, mais elle se sentait seule et elle était effrayée.  
\- Deux choix s’offrent à toi, poursuivit Kylo. Ou tu me suis. Ou tu traces ta propre route. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne t’apportera le confort.  
Il attendit quelques secondes. Rey avait baissé les yeux et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait l’ignorer. Kylo était désemparé. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la contraindre à le suivre. Il prit donc son silence pour un refus.  
Et tant pis pour la promesse faite à Luke. Il avait bien assez de soucis comme cela !

Kylo Ren rejoignit la plage où sa barque l’attendait, retournée sur le sable humide. Il la remit seul à l’eau. L’effort physique lui permettant de ne pas songer à la dépouille de Luke qui pourrissait sous terre à présent. A celles des derniers Jedi dans le Temple. Il ne voulait plus songer au passé. Son esprit tout entier devait se tourner vers l’avenir.  
Une fois remise à flot, il s’installa au gouvernail, près à rejoindre le continent. Ce ne fut qu’en levant un dernier regard vers la colline qu’il aperçut une petite silhouette frêle descendre à toute allure en bondissant entre les rochers.  
Un vrai lièvre, songea Kylo.  
Rey arriva finalement sur la plage et sauta dans la barque sans dire un mot. Kylo Ren ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait pris sa décision. Ils devraient l’un et l’autre en assumer les conséquences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
Les impressions et commentaires sont les bienvenus. :)


	3. La Fille de Jakku

La traversée pour rejoindre la côte se fit dans un silence total. Tandis que Kylo Ren menait la barque, Rey étudiait attentivement son nouveau compagnon. Ce qui l’avait frappée lorsqu’elle l’avait aperçu sur la grève, c’était sa taille. Même de loin, elle avait pu noter qu’il était immense et que sa carrure était imposante. Si la sécurité de maître Luke n’avait pas été en jeu, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou pour ne pas avoir à faire avec cet individu. Elle avait redouté le pire en reconnaissant l’habit noir traditionnel des Sith.  
Maintenant qu’il était proche d’elle, il lui évoquait l’image d’un corbeau ou d’un vautour : avec son grand nez aquilin, sa mâchoire longue et étroite, ses traits taillés à la serpe, la pâleur de sa peau rehaussée par ses cheveux noir d’encre et les quelques grains de beauté qui parsemaient son visage. Sa bouche aussi était trop grande et constamment figée dans une expression d’amertume et de profond dédain. Ses yeux étroits et effilés semblaient être les seuls éléments de vie dans toute sa physionomie. Malgré leur couleur sombre, ils brillaient d’une intensité que Rey n’avait jamais vue chez un homme.  
Lorsqu’ils eurent atteint le continent, une troupe de pêcheurs les accueillis. Ceux-là même à qui Kylo avait emprunté la barque. Ils lui remirent son cheval lorsque le guerrier Sith leur rendit leur bien. Ren marqua alors un moment d’hésitation. Il considéra sa monture, puis Rey, avec perplexité. Ils avaient facilement une heure de marche à faire, au pas, pour rejoindre son armée stationnée plus au sud. Il ne pouvait décemment pas obliger la jeune fille à courir au trot de sa monture. S’ils avançaient à son rythme, ils allaient perdre du temps. S’il prenait Rey en selle, en les voyant débarquer dans le camp, les soldats n’allaient pas manquer de faire des commentaires. Et Kylo Ren avaient cela en horreur.  
Il avisa alors une mule en train de paître dans un pré salant.  
\- Combien ? demanda-t-il en désignant l’animal.

Cheminant vers le campement, ils formèrent un drôle d’équipage : lui dans ses austères habits noirs, monté sur son grand étalon tout aussi sombre, trainant derrière lui une jeune souillon, vêtus de haillons, juchée sur cette mule grise.  
\- Il va te falloir gagner ton pain si tu veux rester à la cour, lança Kylo. Que sais-tu faire ?  
Il avait donné sa parole qu’il veillerait sur la jeune padawan, pas qu’il l’entretiendrait gratis. Il y avait suffisamment d’inutiles à la cour sans qu’il s’encombre davantage.  
\- Crochetage, braconnage, cambriolage, tire-laine, énuméra Rey placidement. Je suis aussi assez douée pour réparer des trucs…  
\- Quel genre de trucs ?  
\- Toutes sortes de trucs.  
\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment les pratiques qu’on enseigne au sein de l’Ordre. Ou alors les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis mon départ.  
\- Ce n’est pas au sein de l’Ordre que j’ai appris ça.  
\- Où alors ?  
\- Jakku.  
Jakku ? Cette espèce de désert interminable ! Quand il lui avait dit qu’elle ne venait de rien, il ne pensait pas être à ce point dans le vrai.  
\- Que faisais-tu là-bas ?  
\- J’étais esclave.  
De mieux en mieux…  
\- Comment t’es-tu retrouvée dans le Temple ?  
\- Maître Luke m’a rachetée à UnkarPlutt, il y a six ans, lorsqu’il est passé par Nîima.  
\- Qu’est-ce que Skywalker faisait si loin du Temple ?  
\- Il vous cherchait, je crois. Du moins, c’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre... Apparemment, il vous a cherché pendant quatre ans, après votre disparition. Jakku était sa dernière escale avant son retour au pays.  
Cela fit drôle à Kylo Ren de savoir que son oncle avait tenté de le retrouver après son évasion. Il était resté persuadé pendant huit ans que Luke ne s’était plus soucié de lui, dès lors qu’il avait déserté l’Ordre et ruiné ses espérances. Il fit rapidement le calcul et quelque chose l’intrigua.  
\- Quel âge tu as exactement ?  
\- Vingt ans.  
Il lui en aurait donné seize. Elle avait huit ans de moins que lui. L’âge qu’il avait lorsqu’il avait quitté l’Ordre et s’était jeté sur les routes avec ses compagnons.  
\- Pourquoi Skywalker t’as-t-il rachetée à ton maître ? Les Jedi ont pour principe de ne pas encourager l’esclavage. Acheter un esclave, même pour lui rendre sa liberté, est jugé contraire à leur éthique.  
En vérité, il fut un temps où les Jedi avaient pour habitude de racheter les esclaves enfants, afin de leur offrir une vie meilleure et la possibilité d’accéder à leur enseignement. Une manière en somme de grossir leurs rangs. Mais au fil du temps, les maîtres Jedi s’étaient rendus compte que les initiés recrutés par ce moyen suivaient leur mode de vie moins par vocation que parce qu’ils s’estimaient redevables envers l’Ordre et qu’ils voyaient en eux leurs nouveaux maîtres. Or, aux yeux des Grands Jedi, sans réel désir de la part de leurs initiés de suivre la voie de la Force, celle-ci demeurait sans issue pour eux. C’était pourquoi cette pratique avait fini par être abandonnée, sauf en de rares exceptions.  
\- Il disait que j’avais des aptitudes exceptionnelles et qu’il pouvait m’aider à m’accomplir dans la Force.  
Du Skywalker tout craché.  
\- Avais-tu envie de rejoindre les Jedi ?  
Rey haussa les épaules.  
\- C’était ça ou continuer le vol à la tire à Nîima. Et puis, Plutt parlait de plus en plus de me mettre aux enchères. Ma poitrine avait commencé à pousser…  
En effet, quitte à choisir, les Jedi étaient une meilleure option.  
\- J’aimais bien vivre au Temple. J’ai mis du temps à m’habituer à la pluie et au froid… Mais ça allait. Je m’entendais bien avec tout le monde. Et les cours me plaisaient…  
Une note de nostalgie faisait moduler le timbre de sa voix d’une façon plus douce. Ses paroles ramenèrent Kylo Ren dix ans en arrière, faisant écho à ses propres souvenirs, du temps où il n’était que Ben Solo. Le Bâtard de la Parricide.  
Il se morigéna pour sa faiblesse. Laisse mourir le Passé…  
\- J’ai vu que tu ne te débrouillais pas trop mal avec un bâton. As-tu appris à te servir d’une épée ?  
\- J’étais en train d’apprendre…  
\- Et ?...  
\- Ca allait.  
Ren sentit de la réticence dans sa voix. Soit Rey n’était pas satisfaite de ses exploits dans ce domaine, soit elle voulait qu’il la sous-estime. Difficile à dire. De toute manière, ce n’était pas comme s’il prévoyait de la mettre au rang de ses chevaliers. Toute hardie qu’elle soit en tant que combattante, elle n’avait jamais que six années d’entrainement derrière elle. Les chevaliers de Ren étaient entrainés et se perfectionnaient depuis plus de vingt ans. Ses compagnons apprenaient à manier l’épée alors qu’elle tétait encore le sein de sa mère.  
\- Tu sais coudre ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.  
Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe.  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Cuisiner ?  
\- Si c’est pas trop compliqué à préparer.  
Elle ne ferait vraiment pas une domestique très douée…  
\- Bien, nous verrons… soupira Kylo, à court d’idées.

Ils arrivèrent au camp vers le milieu de l’après-midi. Toute l’armée de Ren s’était amassée autour de la cité millénaire de Korriban, telle un immense rempart composé d’humains, d’animaux – chevaux, chiens, des buffles et mêmes quelques éléphants et des chameaux – de catapultes, de balistes et de chars. Tous attendaient le signal pour entrer dans la ville.  
Reconnaissables à leurs habits noirs et leurs longues capes flanquées de l’emblème de la lunerouge, les chevaliers de Ren déambulaient au milieu des troupes disparates. Ils allaient par deux, donnant des ordres, surveillant l’état des soldats et du matériel. Toujours sur le qui-vive, comme le reste de l’armée, ils attendaient impatiemment le retour de leur chef.  
Imaze fut le premier à apercevoir Kylo Ren au loin, monté sur son étalon noir. Il alla immédiatement à sa rencontre, rapidement suivi par le reste de ses compagnons. Leurs capes flottant derrière eux, on eut dit une volée de corneilles géantes. Imaze se saisit des rênes, tandis que Kylo sautait à bas de son cheval, aussitôt entouré par tous ses comparses. Il les dépassait tous d’une tête, à l’exception d’Imaze.  
Aucun ne prêta attention à Rey, dans un premier temps. La jeune femme resta droite sur sa mule, masquant sa nervosité et son appréhension sous une bonne couche de rigidité. Ce fut Kylo qui dut lui dire de descendre de sa monture, attirant du même coup l’attention sur elle. La plupart des chevaliers n’eurent aucune réaction. Quelques-uns haussèrent un sourcil. Seule Solak osa faire un commentaire :  
\- Elle était vendue avec la mule ?  
Un seul regard de Kylo la dissuada de pousser plus loin la plaisanterie. Il se tourna vers un autre chevalier, plus maigre, au visage émacié et au crâne rasé.  
\- Trouve-lui quelque chose à faire.  
L’autre acquiesça et se dirigea vers le camp en entrainant Rey et la mule avec lui. Kylo se tourna ensuite vers Naïs, un Zabrak à la peau noire, arborant des tatouages blancs sur le visage.  
\- Des nouvelles de la cité ?  
\- Les intendants sont prêts à nous livrer passage. Dès que vous vous présenterez devant les portes, ils feront abaisser le pont-levis.  
\- Les prisonniers ?  
\- Ils n’ont pas bougé. Sagement alignés sous la grande tente. Ils ont reçu à boire et à manger.  
\- Vous les avez triés comme je vous l’ai demandé ?  
\- Tout a été fait selon vos ordres.  
Kylo hocha la tête, satisfait.  
\- Et le corps ? Personne n’y a touché ?...  
\- Il est là où vous l’avez laissé. Dix hommes montent la garde en permanence autour.  
\- Je veux le voir.  
Sans plus attendre, Kylo partit à grandes enjambées vers la grande plaine où s’était tenue la bataille à peine deux jours plutôt. Les débris de l’armée de Snoke jonchaient encore le sol et les charognards étaient à la fête. Seul cadavre épargné, celui de l’ancien Roi Sith gisait là même où Kylo Ren l’avait éventré d’un coup d’épée. Il l’avait presque coupé en deux ce jour-là. Ren se rappelait l’odeur du sang, le fracas des armes, les cris des combattants qui lui emplissaient les oreilles. Et soudain, fendant la cohue inhumaine, Snoke s’était avancé vers lui. Immense dans son armure noire. Il mesurait près de deux mètres. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’on le surnommait le Géant Chenu ; tant sa peau était pâle, imberbe, ravagée par les cicatrices, si bien qu’on la croyait fondue par endroit.  
\- Toi ! avait-il lancé à Kylo Ren en le pointant avec son épée. Tu ne seras jamais le digne héritier de Vador. Tu as beau te cacher derrière un masque, tu n’es qu’un enfant apeuré qui pleure sa mère…  
Le sang de Kylo s’était mis à bouillir dans ses veines. Le glaive haut, il s’était élancé vers Snoke. Le chant des lames qui s’entrechoquent, l’ivresse de l’adrénaline qui annihile la douleur et la fatigue… Et puis Snoke redresse son épée pour frapper Kylo Ren d’un mouvement descendant, dégageant du même coup son buste. Kylo n’hésite pas et il frappe.  
La surprise et l’effarement n’avaient pas encore quitté les traits du visage de Snoke. Même maintenant que son corps commençait à pourrir, dégageant une odeur pestilentielle.  
\- Vivement qu’on le brûle, maugréa Solak.  
\- Pas avant que toute la ville l’ait vu, répliqua Kylo Ren.  
Tous devaient voir que Snoke était vaincu, et que le seul Roi légitime à présent c’était lui. Comme Leia l’avait fait avec son propre père Vador, et Vador avant elle, avec Dark Sidious, et ainsi de suite. Cela faisait partie des charmantes traditions du clan. Pour prétendre au trône, il fallait apporter la preuve tangible et indiscutable que l’ancien souverain était mort.  
\- Chargez-le sur le char, ordonna Kylo Ren à ses hommes. Et dites à tout le monde de se mettre en rang. Dans une heure, je veux que nous soyons prêts à franchir les portes.

En arrivant, Rey craignait de ne pas savoir quoi faire d’elle-même. Mais lorsque l’ordre fut donné de plier les tentes, de démonter les balistes et d’empaqueter tout le reste, la jeune femme se retrouva prise dans un tourbillon qui lui parut tout de suite familier. Ranger, entasser, être minutieux, rapide et efficace : ça, elle connaissait. Les intendants n’eurent pas besoin de lui dire deux fois comment ranger telle chose, comment nouer tel bagage, de quelle manière charger une monture. Elle agissait presqu’à l’instinct. Rey aurait même pu le faire en dormant. En plus, ça lui évitait de trop réfléchir. Et ça, c’était parfait !  
Lorsque l’armée se mit en marche, elle se retrouva tout en bout de cortège, avec la valetaille. Jusqu’à présent, elle n’avait jamais aperçu Korriban qu’en de rares occasions et toujours de loin. La grande cité ne lui inspirait pas confiance : ses remparts immenses, crevant le ciel et les nuages, les douves et le grand fossé qui semblaient s’enfoncer dans les entrailles de la Terre. On la surnommait « la Cité Imprenable » à juste titre. A Rey, elle faisait l’effet d’une prison. La quiétude du vieux Temple Jedi lui manquait : ses vieilles pierres, les arbres vénérables de la forêt d’Endor, l’odeur d’humus et les murmures de la faune sauvage. La fraicheur de la rosée le matin lui donnait des frissons délicieux, après toutes ses années passées sous le soleil infernal de Jakku. Après n’avoir été qu’une gamine esclave parmi tant d’autres, rasant les murs de Nîima, furtive comme une ombre, à devoir sans arrêt jouer à cache-cache avec les contrebandiers, les chasseurs de primes et les revendeurs de toutes trempes.ÀNîima, le moindre petit service était monnayé. Et il fallait voir ce que certains n’hésitaient pas à demander à une gamine à peine pubère !... Au Temple, Rey avait trouvé une famille. Dès que maître Luke l’avait ramenée, on l’avait nourrie, soignée, on s’était occupé d’elle. Rey avait fait pour la première fois l’expérience de la gentillesse et du désintéressement.  
Les Sith avaient balayé tout cela d’un revers.  
À présent, elle marchait à leur côté, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés au sujet de Kylo Ren. Il n’avait jamais été évoqué devant elle que sous le patronyme de Ben Solo. Les padawan parlaient de lui à mots couverts, avec un mélange d’excitation et de crainte dans la voix. En glanant des bribes de conversations et de messes basses, Rey avait appris qu’il était l’un des élèves les plus doués, mais qu’il avait été corrompu par l’orgueil et l’ambition, et qu’il avait entrainé dans sa déchéance d’autres de ses camarades. Certains maîtres tentaient même de faire peur à leurs apprentis en le citant comme exemple : « Prends garde à ne pas te laisser étouffer par ta vanité, ou tu termineras comme Ben Solo… »  
Il était devenu une sorte de croque-mitaine. Rey avait été choquée d’apprendre qu’il était le propre neveu de Maître Luke.  
Elle avait été encore plus incrédule, lorsqu’il s’était tenu devant elle et lui avait décliné son identité. Le Ben Solo qu’elle s’était figurée ressemblait à une sorte de vampire ou de goule. Une de ces créatures qui inspiraient la terreur et le dégoût. L’homme qu’elle avait eu devant les yeux lui avait paru humain. Juste humain.  
Il n’avait certes pas la bienveillance, ni la douceur des habitants du Temple ; mais il n’avait pas non plus la malfaisance, ni la cruauté des scélérats qu’elle avait côtoyés surJakku. Et les dieux savaient qu’elle en avait croisésquantité au cours de sa courte existence.  
Il s’était présenté à elle sans lui mentir, ni chercher à se rendre meilleur qu’il n’était. C’était peut-être bien cela qui l’avait poussée à le suivre. Malgré ses réticences, il avait souligné plusieurs points importants : elle était seule, elle n’avait personne vers qui se tourner. Autant tenter sa chance à Korriban, après tout.  
En franchissant les Grandes Portes Ecarlates, Rey avait eu l’impression de glisser dans la gueule d’une bête gigantesque. Son cœur s’était mis à battre plus vite. Autour d’elle, la ville s’était alors déployée, tel l’étalage d’un marchand aux mille et une merveilles. Les rues pavées de mosaïques multicolores, sinuant entre des bâtiments aussi hauts que des arbres centenaires. Les bruits et les odeurs d’un monde en effervescence. Et au milieu de tout cela, ses habitants. Tous vinrent se masser sans peur autour du cortège, dévisageant ces nouveaux arrivants avec curiosité et semblant oublier que ces mêmes guerriers les avaient assiégés et menacés de famine à peine deux jours plutôt. Les enfants s’agglutinaient près des chameaux et des éléphants. Les plus hardis tendaient même le bras pour essayer de toucher les animaux, sous le regard calme mais vigilant de leur propriétaire.  
D’où elle était, Rey ne pouvait pas apercevoir Ben Solo. Mais elle supposait qu’il chevauchait en tête avec ses chevaliers. La grande rue principale montait sur une pente à plusieurs paliers, au sommet de laquelle culminait un immense château, flanqué de quatre tours et d’un donjon central. Etait-ce là qu’elle allait vivre à présent ?...

Kylo Ren ne quittait pas des yeux le donjon de la citadelle. Indifférant à la foule hurlante et aux fleurs que les badauds jetaient sur son chemin. Il n’avait que trop conscience qu’ils les auraient aussi jetées sur Snoke, si ce dernier était revenu victorieux de la bataille.  
En parlant de Snoke, Solak avait raison : il faudrait le brûler au plus vite. Même l’odeur des éléphants ne parvenait pas à couvrir la pestilence de son cadavre. Ironie de la mort : grand roi le matin, amas de chair pourrissante le soir. Aurait-il moins pué s’il avait été moins grand ?  
Devant l’entrée du palais, un peloton de noblesl’attendait au pied du grand escalier d’honneur, affublés de leurs habits les plus solennels et de leurs parures de cérémonie. Le noir était réservé aux plus hauts gradés dans l’ordre hiérarchique, le reste des ordres se déclinant dans un camaïeu allant du gris au bleu.  
Lorsque Kylo immobilisa son cheval à quelques mètres de la porte, le premier rang, composé de six hommes et de quatre femmes, tous vêtus de noirs, s’avança. Ils entourèrent le cadavre de Snoke, que des buffles avaient charrié jusqu’au parvis. Un homme en particulier, au bouc noir impeccablement taillé et au nez pointu comme un bec d’aigle, se pencha davantage sur le corps comme pour en humer la puanteur. Ses yeux bleus délavés examinèrent attentivement les blessures de Snoke, avant de se tourner vers Kylo Ren. Il mit alors un genou en terre, rapidement imité par les autres dignitaires.  
\- Soyez le bienvenu chez vous, déclama-t-il haut et fort. Seigneur Kylo Ren. Souverain des Sith.  
Suivant l’exemple des nobles, toute la ville alors se prosterna. Un véritable dallage d’êtres humains prosternés à ses pieds. Durant l’espace de quelques secondes, Kylo eut l’impression de ne plus toucher terre. « Seigneur Kylo Ren. Souverain des Sith.» Il n’était plus « Ben le Bâtard », « Ben le fils du pirate et de la Parricide. » Plus jamais.  
Il fit un signe à l’un de ses chevaliers. On traina alors devant le parvis deux rangs de guerriers dépenaillés et aux faces rougies par le sang séché, attachés les unsaux autres par deux longues cordes qui leur enserraient la gorge et les poignées. Les chevaliers de Ren les firent s’agenouiller face à la foule. Il y avait parmi ces hommes et ces femmes la fine fleur de la noblesse du clan. Peut-être même des parents de ceux qui venaient de le déclarer Roi.  
Kylo Ren, descendu de son cheval, gravit calmement les degrés de l’escalier d’honneur, tournant le dos pour un temps à ce spectacle pathétique. Une fois au sommet, il se retourna vers la foule et prononça son discours.  
\- Ces hommes, dit-il en désignant les deux rangs de prisonniers, ont combattu contre moi. Ils ont fait le pari de soutenir Snoke, un homme vieillissant et à moitié fou. Plutôt que votre Roi. Plutôt que le dernier descendant du Grand Vador.  
Tandis qu’il parlait, ses chevaliers prenaient place derrière la première ligne de prisonniers. Un pour chaque otage.  
\- Pourquoi m’encombrerais-je de vassaux tièdes à mon égare et malavisés ?  
Ces mêmes vassaux qui, treize ans plus tôt, s’étaient retournés contre sa mère, Leia. Mais cela, il se garda bien de le préciser.  
\- Voici comment je traite ceux qui se soulèvent contre moi…  
Comme s’ils n’avaient attendu que ce signal, d’un même mouvement fluide et maîtrisé, les chevaliers de Ren dégainèrent les dagues qu’ils portaient à leurs ceintures et, d’un coup net, tranchèrent la gorge des prisonniers agenouillés devant eux. Un flot de sang écarlate se répandit sur les dalles immaculées du parvis.  
Il y eut quelques frémissements parmi la foule. Même dans le rang des nobles dignitaires, Kylo put en voir tressaillir certains. Mais nul n’osa crier, ou même émettre une plainte. Cependant, un frisson sembla parcourir l’assistance, tel un vent glacial, lorsque les chevaliers de Ren firent un pas vers le deuxième rang des prisonniers, dont le dos avait été éclaboussé du sang de leurs compagnons. La majorité du deuxième rang était composé d’hommes et de femmes beaucoup plus jeunes que le premier. Des soldats trop jeunes à l’époque de la destitution de Leia, trop jeunes pour prendre parti, trop jeunes faire autre chose que suivre le mouvement général. Ceux-là n’avaient jamais connu que le commandement de Snoke.  
Des bleus qui peinaient en cet instant à demeurer stoïques, alors qu’ils sentaient derrière eux l’ombre des chevaliers de Ren. Kylo vit même les épaules de l’un d’eux se mettre à trembler. Du coin de l’œil, il remarquaquel’une des nobles dignitaires le regardait avec intensité. C’était la plus jeune des femmes présentes. Elle était grande et fine. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses brillaient dans son dos comme de la moire.  
\- J’attends de mes bannerets une loyauté sans faille et sans contestation. Je récompense la fidélité par l’or et les honneurs, et la trahison par le sang…  
\- Sire ! J’implore votre pardon !...  
Un marmot d’à peine quinze ans venait de se prosterner parmi les prisonniers. Il tremblait de tout ses membres et manqua bien d’étrangler ses voisins dans ses tentatives vaines et désordonnées pour se tourner vers Kylo Ren. La ligne demeurée impassible se mit à remuer en tous sens. Les jeunes prisonniers, gênés par leurs entraves essayaient désespérément de capter le regard de Kylo. Ou à défaut, celui d’un des chevaliers de Ren. Ils voulaient vivre, ces pauvres misérables. Bien plus que rester loyales à un cadavre pourrissant.  
\- Pourrais-je compter sur votre dévotion ? lança Kylo. Me suivrez-vous où que je décide de vous emmener ? Serez-vous toujours dévoués et fidèles ?  
Des dizaines de « oui » implorants s’élevèrent.  
\- Nous le jurons, mon Roi ! lança une jeune amazone aux cheveux tressés.  
Aussitôt reprise par ses camarades.  
Kylo Ren croisa le regard d’Imaze, le plus grand de ses chevaliers et son aide de camp attitré. Un simple hochement de tête suffit. Imaze approcha sa lame de la nuque du prisonnier prosterné devant lui… et trancha la corde. Les autres l’imitèrent. En deux battements de cils à peine, tous les prisonniers furent libérés de leurs liens et tous, hébétés, se tournèrent enfin franchement vers leur nouveau souverain, qui avait déjà franchi les portes du palais.


	4. L'héritage de Leia

Kylo avait le nez plongé dans les registres que lui avait apportés maître Cépéo, le vieux chambellan du palais. C’était un homme de taille moyenne, chauve, assez précieux dans son genre, toujours poli et courtois. Il avait servi sous les règnes successifs de Dark Vador, Leia Organa et Snoke. Autant dire que cet homme était une antiquité à lui tout seul. Il était surnommé la « Mémoire du Palais ». Un patronyme assez ironique, car cette dernière s’avérait souvent capricieuse avec son propriétaire.  
A présent qu’il avait la main mise sur le clan, Kylo voulait savoir exactement ce qu’il avait conquis. Depuis des années, l’intendance souffrait d’une gestion anarchique. Snoke mettait peu de soin dans l’administration de ses biens et cela s’en ressentait : des inventaires illisibles, des relevés d’impôt aléatoires. Pendant des années, le Géant Chenu avait taxé ou exonéré ses fiefs à la tête du client. Si un seigneur avait le malheur de lui déplaire, il voyait les impôts de ses terres augmenter. Qu’importe que les récoltes aient été mauvaises et qu’il n’ait rien d’intéressant à confisquer. Inversement, si un autre était dans ses bonnes grâces, il voyait du même coup ses dettes effacées. Quand bien même devait-il des sommes colossales à la Couronne et avait largement les moyens de payer.  
\- Du temps de vôtre mère, lui avait raconté Cépéo, la reine Leia Organa mettait un point d’honneur à mettre à jour les registres chaque année. Le moindre changement devait être notifié…  
En effet, il ne manquait rien dans ses registres. Le nombre total de fiefs, leur superficie, quel territoire appartenait à qui, de quelles ressources ils disposaient, s’ils avaient des manufactures, quel type de culture ou d’élevage, combien ces derniers rapportaient… Kylo avait ressenti un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant l’écriture de sa mère, petite et serrée, en marge des pages. Leia avait pris soin d’ajouter quelques annotations ici ou là : s’il y avait eu des tempêtes au cours de l’année, ou des sécheresses, s’il y avait des aménagements à faire pour améliorer certaines exploitations…  
Mais ces registres n’étaient plus à jour depuis plus de quinze ans. Il faudrait au plus vite faire un état des lieux de la situation actuelle. Le mieux serait sans doute d’organiser une tournée générale d’inspection.  
Kylo soupira, avant de se servir un verre de vin. Après une campagne militaire exténuante, il aurait aimé pouvoir goûter, au moins pendant quelques temps, à la vie de château avant de se relancer sur les routes. Surtout qu’il ne voyait pas sinon à qui confier une pareille mission.  
Ce fut le moment que Rey choisit pour entrer dans ses appartements. Elle dut utiliser la Force pour ouvrir la porte, vu que ses bras étaient encombrés par un grand plateau couvert de victuailles qu’elle posa sans cérémonie sur la table de travail.  
\- Tu n’apprendras donc jamais à frapper avant d’entrer ? grommela Kylo.  
\- Pourquoi ? J’interromps quelque chose ?  
Elle jeta un regard circonspect à la carafe de vin, déjà bien entamée.  
\- Boire, c’est bien. Mais si vous voulez tenir debout pendant la journée, vous avez intérêt à vous remplir l’estomac…  
Kylo jeta un regard écœuré à la nourriture. Il n’avait vraiment pas faim.  
\- C’est une nouvelle tunique, constata-t-il en relevant les yeux sur Rey.  
\- En quelques sortes…  
\- En quelques sortes ?  
\- Maz m’a dit que mes vêtements de Jedi attiraient trop l’attention. Que si je voulais me fondre dans la masse, je devais m’habiller couleur locale…  
\- Qui est Maz ?  
\- La cuisinière en chef, voyons !  
Ben voyons… Comme s’il aurait dû en avoir quelque chose à faire du nom de la cuisinière !  
Ceci dit, Kylo était impressionné de la rapidité avec laquelle Rey s’était adaptée à son nouvel environnement. En une semaine à peine, elle avait fait connaissance avec tous les domestiques du château et appris par cœur le réseau des couloirs et des corridors du palais. Débarrassée de sa crasse et de ses vêtements en haillons, elle était aussi beaucoup plus avenante. Elle était toujours petite et maigrichonne, mais sa peau avait un joli hâle cuivré. Ses cheveux châtain foncé étaient soigneusement peignés en une espèce de coiffure étrange, composée de trois chignons basics, alignés à la verticale à l’arrière de son crâne.  
\- C’est elle qui m’a trouvé ces vêtements, poursuivit Rey sur sa lancée. Ils ont appartenu à l’un de ses fils. Je sais plus lequel… Ou alors, ils les ont portés à tour de rôle ?... Bref, ils en avaient plus besoin… Du coup, elle a proposé de me les donner…  
La tunique matelassée d’un gris anthracite était deux fois trop grande pour elle. Elle lui descendait jusqu’aux genoux et baillait au niveau de son buste. Elle était vieille et usée, mais en bien meilleur état que sa tenue de Jedi, que Rey avait pourtant obstinément refusé de jeter. Elle l’avait soigneusement lavée, rapiécée du mieux possible et rangée dans un baluchon qu’elle gardait près de sa couche. Kylo se dit qu’à l’occasion, il devrait quand même lui faire tailler des vêtements neufs. Ne serait-ce que pour qu’elle soit présentable lors des rassemblements diplomatiques.  
Distraitement, il piocha dans l’assiette de légumes cuits posée devant lui. Rey avait terminé son babillage et le regardait fixement. Ça voulait dire qu’elle allait lui demander quelque chose.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je me disais que j’ai enfin terminé mon nouveau bâton et j’aimerais bien tester son efficacité. En plus, ça fait près d’une semaine que je ne me suis pas entrainée et j’ai peur de rouiller à force… Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser la petite cour près des douves ?  
\- Celle qui est à côté de la salle des gardes ? Elle sert d’aire d’entrainement pour les chevaliers ?  
\- Justement, je pourrais m’entrainer avec eux…  
Kylo Ren laissa échapper un sifflement mesquin qui ne plut pas du tout à Rey.  
\- Quoi ? s’offusqua-t-elle.  
\- Tu n’es pas de taille à affronter mes chevaliers.  
\- Je vous ai bien tenu tête à vous…  
\- Si mon intention avait été de te tuer, ou même seulement de te blesser, ce jour-là, nous ne serions pas entrain d’avoir cette conversation.  
\- Raison de plus pour que je m’exerce…  
\- Pas avec mes chevaliers.  
\- Je les casserai pas, promis…  
\- Ce sont plutôt eux qui risqueraient de te couper en deux.  
\- D’accord, je me débrouillerai toute seule alors…  
Elle s’était accoudée à la table et le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette. Kylo détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il ne savait jamais comment agir dans ces cas-là. En général, les gens détournaient le regard ou bien gardaient les yeux baissés en sa présence. Mais Rey s’obstinait à le fixer frontalement. Et ça le perturbait. Que pouvait-elle bien voir ?  
Il ne s’était jamais trouvé particulièrement beau, ni très attrayant. Ça n’avait pas d’importance. Dans le Temple Jedi, les miroirs étaient interdits pour ne pas encourager la vanité des apprentis. Ce qui était très pratique quand il fallait se raser ! Pendant vingt ans, la seule image qu’il avait eue de lui-même était celle de son reflet trouble dans l’eau des bassins. Et même après sa fuite du Temple, lorsqu’avait débuté sa vie d’errance avec ses compagnons, il avait mieux à faire que de s’admirer dans une glace.  
Donc, avoir les grands yeux brillants de Rey qui le dévisageaient sans la moindre pudeur – comme si elle voyait à travers lui, comme s’il était fait en verre ou n’importe quel autre matériau transparent – le mettait très mal à l’aise. Pour un peu, il se serait mis à rougir comme une jeune pucelle. Ce qui était parfaitement absurde.  
\- Très bien, finit-il par capituler. Tu peux l’utiliser. Mais seulement pendant ton temps libre. Et je ne veux pas que tu déranges les chevaliers.  
\- D’accord !  
Rey avait déjà bondi vers la porte, avant de se raviser et de revenir vers lui. Elle lui attrapa la main précipitamment et déposa un léger baiser dessus en murmurant : « Merci Ben. » Puis elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner.  
Kylo demeura coi un moment après que Rey soit partie, fixant le dos de sa main avec incrédulité. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un poing cognant contre la porte.  
\- Entrez !  
Lord Frak, le Grand Intendant, entra à son tour de sa démarche claudicante. C’était l’homme aux yeux bleu délavé qui l’avait le premier appelé « Roi ».  
\- Votre Altesse, vous m’avez fait mander ?...  
\- En effet.  
Kylo referma d’un coup sec le registre qu’il était entrain de consulter avant l’entrée de Rey et se leva.  
\- Lors de mon premier séjour à la Cour, vous m’aviez semblé être un homme sensé et responsable…  
Il posa le plat de sa main sur la pile de registres.  
\- Je m’étonne donc que, en tant que Grand Intendant, vous ayez laissé les choses partir ainsi à vau-l’eau.  
\- Sire, vous connaissiez également assez Snoke pour savoir qu’il n’était pas homme à se laisser dicter sa conduite. A plus forte raison quand il s’agissait de ses privilèges personnels au sein du clan. Ma tâche en tant que Grand Intendant a surtout consisté ces dernières années à limiter les dégâts.  
\- Pourquoi n’y a-t-il pas eu d’inventaire précis des ressources des fiefs depuis plus de dix ans ?  
\- Il fallait pour cela mobiliser des scribes et des gardes, pendant pratiquement deux mois, voire plus. Sans parler des frais de déplacements. Snoke estimait que c’était une perte de temps.  
\- Et je veux que soit mise sur pied, dès à présent, une tournée d’inspection générale. Aucun fief ne doit être oublié. Je veux que soit retranscrit noir sur blanc jusqu’au dernier grain dans les greniers.  
\- Bien votre Altesse. Avez-vous déjà arrêté votre choix sur les officiers qui devront procéder à l’inspection ?  
\- Je m’en occuperais moi-même.  
Lord Frak marqua un temps avant de demander.  
\- Etes-vous sûr, Votre Altesse ? Beaucoup de choses réclament votre attention à la Cour…  
\- … Et je m’en acquitterai en temps voulu. Quel genre de souverain je ferais si je ne prenais pas la peine de me familiariser avec mon royaume ?  
\- Certes, messire.  
\- Autre chose. Mon autorité doit être reconnue par mes sujets, mais également par mes voisins. Lorsqu’un inventaire précis aura été fait des ressources du territoire, je veux que tous les dignitaires des contrées voisines soient conviés à une rencontre au sommet. Je veux que les ambassadeurs des différents souverains viennent voir de leurs yeux le visage du nouveau Roi Sith.  
Sachant qu’il avait servi comme mercenaire sous la bannière de la moitié d’entre eux, passant parfois successivement d’un camp à l’autre, s’il voulait être pris au sérieux par ses anciens « mécènes », il devait au plus tôt faire étalage de sa nouvelle puissance.  
\- Cela ne va pas être simple, le clan est en conflit avec les deux-tiers des contrées les plus proches.  
\- Raison de plus pour lancer dès à présent des pourparlers diplomatiques.  
\- Cela aussi, vous comptez vous en occuper personnellement ?...  
Kylo jaugea son interlocuteur.  
Déjà lorsqu’il résidait à la Cour en tant que simple invité, Lord Frak avait la réputation d’être l’éminence grise du pouvoir. Blessé gravement à la jambe lors d’un tournoi lorsqu’il était adolescent, il en avait gardé une démarche claudicante qui rendait nulle son efficacité au combat. Qu’à cela ne tienne, ne pouvant plus émousser sa lame sur le champ de bataille, le jeune Frak avait à la place aiguisé son esprit. Il avait été d’abord le scribe personnel de la reine Leia. Après la chute de cette dernière, il était parvenu à convaincre Snoke, on ne sait trop comment, de le garder à son service. Au fil du temps, il était devenu les yeux et les oreilles du Roi. On disait que rien ne se passait au sein du clan sans qu’il en soit informé.  
Kylo ne l’aimait pas. Ou disons plutôt qu’il s’en méfiait. Lord Frak était trop malin, savait trop de choses et avait beaucoup trop de secrets pour être inoffensif. Mais Kylo Ren n’irait pas très loin s’il s’en débarrassait maintenant. Il se sentait dépendant du Grand Intendant, et il détestait ça.  
\- Je laisse cela à votre discrétion. Vous êtes le genre d’homme à savoir comment caresser les puissants dans le sens du poil.  
En guise de réponse, Lord Frak s’inclina machinalement. Ses yeux bleu délavés ne trahissant aucune flamme de fierté ou de colère.  
\- Autre chose, Votre Altesse ?  
\- Oui. Si vous pouviez glisser un mot ici ou là, pour savoir s’il y a des femmes à marier dans les cours étrangères…  
\- Des femmes à marier, Monseigneur ?  
\- Et bien, oui. J’ai bien l’intention, comme Dark Vador de pérenniser ma lignée. Et j’aurais bien du mal à le faire sans une femme.  
Les yeux de Frak cillèrent à peine. Kylo était persuadé qu’il était déjà entrain de loger l’information quelque part dans son esprit, pour la ressortir au moment opportun.  
\- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Majesté.  
\- Bien. Sortez.  
Lord Frak s’inclina une dernière fois et quitta la chambre à reculons. Kylo ressentit le besoin de se verser une nouvelle coupe de vin. Il alla ensuite à la fenêtre pour observer au-delà des douves les toits de la ville. Son domaine désormais. Grands Dieux ! Il n’était Roi que depuis une semaine et il sentait déjà peser sur ses épaules un fardeau immense. Comme il aurait voulu que Luke ait tort !...Même si Kylo n’avait qu’une piètre opinion du mariage, il devait bien reconnaître qu’avoir une compagne ne serait pas un luxe pour l’aider à supporter tout ce poids.

Le ciel avait pris une teinte orangée crépusculaire, lorsque Rey trouva enfin le temps d’aller s’entrainer. A cette heure-ci, il n’y avait personne dans la cour. Les chevaliers étaient partis vaquer à d’autres occupations. Elle avait l’aire d’entrainement pour elle toute seule. La fraicheur du soir vivifiait ses membres, engourdis par sa journée passée à courir d’un coin à l’autre du château. Tout était parfait.  
Rey débuta par quelques enchainements, histoire de s’échauffer. Elle se défoula ensuite sur un vieux mannequin en paille, oublié dans un coin. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de son nouveau bâton. Surtout qu’elle avait eu un mal fou à se procurer un morceau de bois assez grand et assez solide. Les arbres n’étaient pas légion dans la cité et encore moins dans le château. Quant à sortir des remparts pour aller trouver une forêt ou un bois, cela relevait de l’expédition. Et les gardes du guet surveillaient étroitement les allers et venues.  
Au final, Rey s’était rabattue sur un vieux manche à balai. Une fois retaillé convenablement et agrémenté de quelques pièces métalliques, il faisait une arme convenable. Son équilibre était parfait et son poids idéal. Rey avait toujours été douée pour la récupération.  
Après le bâton, elle eut envie d’essayer une autre arme. Elle avisa les épées soigneusement alignées contre le mur de la salle d’armes. Des lames rouillées et émoussées, mais qui feraient l’affaire pour s’entrainer. Rey les observa un instant et une autre idée lui vint. Elle leva calmement le bras, la main tendue vers une des épées, concentrant tout le flux de son énergie vers l’objet. La lame frémit légèrement, puis enfin se décolla du mur et atterrit en souplesse dans sa paume ouverte. Satisfaite de son tour, elle se retourna vers le mannequin de pailles et expérimenta quelques touches et mouvements de mémoire. C’était bien beau, mais elle aurait aimé avoir un véritable adversaire pour tester sa rapidité et sa force.  
La nuit était tombée lorsque Rey sentit ses enchainements devenir de moins en moins précis, signe qu’elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle était couverte de sueur et ses membres pesaient lourds. Elle se résigna donc à ranger sa vieille épée et remettre en ordre tout ce qu’elle avait dérangé pendant son entrainement. Rey avisa le mannequin de paille, toujours planté au milieu de la cour. Elle tendit le bras vers lui et utilisa de nouveau la Force pour le ranger dans la remise.  
Elle entendit alors une exclamation de surprise derrière elle.  
Rey se retourna pour croiser le regard d’un garde. Instinctivement, elle appela à elle son bâton. L’intrus dut être effrayé par l’éclat dans ses yeux, car il leva les mains en reculant précipitamment.  
\- Hé là, hé là !  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m’espionnes ?  
\- Non ! J’étais juste venu chercher mon casque. Je l’avais oublié dans la salle des gardes. Je m’attendais pas à tomber sur quelqu’un à cette heure…  
Rey abaissa son bâton. Il avait beau porter l’uniforme blanc des hommes du guet, il paraissait honnête. Il devait être âgé d’une vingtaine d’années, sa peau noire, ses cheveux crépus trahissaient sa non-appartenance au clan.  
\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- Finn. Je m’appelle Finn.  
Il avait tendu la main vers elle, dans une tentative amicale. Rey le considéra avec circonspection.  
\- Excuse-moi mais… Tu n’as pas vraiment le physique typique d’un Sith.  
\- En effet, je ne suis pas né ici.  
\- Tu viens d’où alors ?  
\- Je l’ignore, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J’étais qu’un gamin quand l’armée de Snoke est passée par mon village. Je suis une « prise de guerre »  
Rey cilla.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- C’est une pratique mise en place par Snoke, lorsqu’il a voulu étendre son territoire. A chaque fois que son armée s’emparait d’une nouvelle région, les soldats faisaient une descente dans les villages et prenaient les enfants qu’ils estimaient pouvoir faire de bons soldats. J’ai été amené ici pour être entrainé et faire partie du bétail que les chefs envoient au massacre.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu étais dans l’armée qui a combattu Kylo Ren ?  
\- Non. Par chance, j’ai été blessé lors d’une patrouille la veille de la bataille. J’étais dans l‘impossibilité de me battre. J’ai vraiment eu de la veine, beaucoup de mes camarades n’en sont pas revenus…  
Son visage s’assombrit. Rey ne distinguait pas la moindre duplicité chez lui. Elle était très douée pour « sentir » les gens et savoir si ces derniers étaient francs ou non avec elle. Luke lui avait appris qu’elle tenait ce don de la Force. Elle abaissa donc son bâton et serra la main que Finn lui tendait. Ce dernier en parut sincèrement ravi.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, toi non plus tu ne fais pas vraiment Sith.  
\- En effet, je viens de Jakku.  
\- C’est où Jakku ?  
\- C’est dans les contrées du Sud. Mais c’est pas vraiment l’endroit le plus attrayant du monde.  
\- Je vois…  
Le climat s’étant grandement apaisé entre eux, un ange passa sans que les deux jeunes gens trouvent grand-chose à se dire. Quand Rey eut soudain une idée.  
\- Est-ce que ça t’arrive de venir t’entrainer ici ?  
\- Avant oui… Mais les chevaliers de Ren se sont entièrement approprié l’endroit. Maintenant les gardes préfèrent s’exercer ailleurs. Faut dire qu’ils filent la frousse, ces mecs-là !  
Rey haussa les épaules.  
\- Kylo Ren m’autorise à utiliser cette aire pour m’entrainer, à condition que je ne gène pas ses chevaliers. Du coup je recherche un partenaire pour le duel et le combat. Ca t’intéresse ?  
\- Attend ! T’es entrain de me dire que le Roi des Sith en personne t’autorise à utiliser l’aire d’entrainement réservée à ses chevaliers ?  
\- Oui.  
Finn la fixa un instant, l’incrédulité placardée sur le visage. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, comme s’il voulait traduire une pensée dont le sens lui échappait. Lassée de l’attente, Rey lui lança :  
\- Alors, t’es intéressé ou pas ?  
\- Quoi ?... Oh, euh… Oui. Je suppose que oui. Oui, ça pourrait être bien.  
Il semblait nerveux tout d’un coup, Rey ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Oui. Euh… Excuse-moi ?  
\- Tu acceptes de t’entrainer avec moi ?...  
\- J’accepte. Mais du peu que j’ai vu, j’ai peur de ne pas être un adversaire à la hauteur…  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Ce que tu as vu avec le mannequin, c’était juste une utilisation de la Force. C’est beaucoup plus compliqué de s’en servir lors d’un vrai combat…  
\- La Force ?  
\- C’est trop compliqué à expliquer. Et je t’avouerais que je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir. Si on se donnait rendez-vous, disons demain soir…  
\- D’accord. Mon tour de guet débute à l’heure du hibou. On a qu’à se voir deux heures plus tôt.  
\- Ca me va. Bonne soirée, Finn.  
\- Bonne nuit, Rey.

Rey avait la moitié du palais à traverser pour rejoindre les quartiers des domestiques. Un enchainement de couloirs labyrinthique qu’elle avait fini par connaître par cœur. A force de déambuler dans le désert immense de Jakku et les ruelles étroites de Nîima, elle avait développé un excellant sens de l’orientation.  
Passant près de l’aile des archives, elle remarqua une lueur provenant de la bibliothèque. Un détail qui ne manqua pas de l’étonner. A cette heure de la nuit, la salle aurait dû être fermée à double tour. Craignant un voleur, Rey s’avança à pas feutrés, glissant silencieusement telle une ombre. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende des voix à travers la porte.  
\- Ainsi donc, il se cherche une épouse…  
C’était une voix de femme, douce et suave. Elle n’était pas familière à Rey, donc il ne pouvait s’agir d’une servante ou d’une domestique.  
\- En effet, il veut suivre les traces de son ancêtre et assoir durablement sa lignée sur le trône.  
Une voix d’homme cette fois. Plus âgé et plus caverneuse. Rey le reconnut cependant : il s’agissait du Grand Intendant.  
\- Pensez-vous qu’il y arrivera ?  
\- Comment veux-tu que j’ai la réponse à cette question ?  
\- Et de façon générale, que pensez-vous de notre nouveau souverain ?  
\- Il n’est sur le trône que depuis une semaine. Sa victoire est encore toute fraîche, il n’a pas eu le temps de se confronter aux vrais enjeux du pouvoir. Il est trop tôt pour juger…  
\- Vous ne dites pas tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur, mon oncle…  
Un silence.  
Rey risqua un œil dans l’interstice de la porte. Le Grand Intendant était assis à un pupitre, occupé à écrire au pinceau sur un rouleau de papier. Son interlocutrice tournait le dos à Rey, qui ne pouvait voir que sa longue chevelure d’ébène. Elle était plutôt haute de taille et son maintien témoignait de son rang noble.  
Sous son regard insistant, l’homme finit par interrompre le mouvement de son pinceau.  
\- Il a conquis le pouvoir pour se prouver qu’il en était capable. Mais à présent, il ignore ce qu’il est supposé en faire. Il prend l’exemple de Vador car c’est le seul qui lui parait viable.  
\- En ce cas, il lui faut quelqu’un pour le guider…  
\- Je ne pense pas qu’il soit disposé à se laisser « guider », comme tu dis.  
\- Tout dépend par qui… Et de quelle façon…  
\- Méfie-toi. Il n’est pas Snoke.  
\- Si par-là vous entendez qu’il n’est ni vieux, ni à moitié fou, je vous prie de croire que je l’avais remarqué ! Ca rend le défi plus stimulant…  
\- J’entends par-là qu’il est en pleine possession de ses facultés et qu’il est bien plus difficile à manœuvrer. Prends garde ou tu pourrais bien t’y briser les reins.  
\- Vous devenez obscène, mon oncle.  
Sa voix s’était faite plus sucrée. L’homme leva vers elle un regard équivoque. Calmement, elle se glissa dans son dos et passa ses mains sur ses épaules. Rey ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, mais elle « sentait » la tension entre l’homme et la femme ramper vers elle. Un sentiment étrange et oppressant monta dans sa poitrine. Ses mains devinrent moites et son bâton glissa entre ses doigts pour atterrir sur le sol dans un claquement fatal.  
\- Qu’est-ce… ? lança la voix de l’homme.  
\- Je vais voir.  
Rey ramassa fébrilement son arme et s’enfuit à toutes jambes. Elle s’engouffra au hasard dans le premier escalier qui passa à sa portée. Son seul but était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce couple infernal. Elle y parvint si bien qu’elle se perdit finalement dans le palais. Il lui fallut facilement une bonne grosse demi-heure pour retrouver le chemin du dortoir des servantes.  
Toutes les filles étaient allongées à même le sol, sur des litières sommaires. Rey dut enjamber une mer de bras, de têtes et de jambes, pour pouvoir atteindre le recoin où étaient repliées ses affaires. Elle était tellement exténuée, qu’elle n’eut même pas le courage de dénouer sa brassière. Elle s’endormit à peine la tête posée sur le baluchon qui lui servait d’oreiller.

Le lendemain, Rey fut réveillée par le bruit des servantes autour d’elle, qui s’affairaient à ranger leurs paillasses et à arranger leurs tenues, avant de commencer leurs tâches.  
\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Rey d’une voix encore ensommeillée.  
\- L’heure de l’alouette est passée, lui répondit une fille avec des tâches de rousseurs. T’as raté le petit-déjeuner.  
Rey soupira. Ca voulait dire qu’elle allait devoir passer la matinée le ventre creux. Les repas des domestiques étaient servis à heures fixes aux cuisines, dans une organisation quasi militaire. Et celui ou celle qui ratait le rendez-vous ne pouvait pas espérer avoir du rabe.  
\- Continue à paresser et tu vas rater l’heure du coq, lui asséna sa camarade.  
Rey se retint de lui balancer son baluchon à la figure. Elle se leva enfin de mauvaise grâce, les membres encore tout engourdis. Tant pis pour la grâce matinée et tant pis pour le petit-déjeuner. Si elle voulait parler à Kylo Ren avant qu’il ne soit pris par ses tâches de Roi et elle par les siennes, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher.  
Elle descendit donc aux cuisines, en s’efforçant d’ignorer l’odeur de pains chauds sortant du four, et alla directement voir Maz. La cuisinière en chef était une minuscule petite femme, au visage de tortue, le teint orangé et les yeux myopes. En dépit de son aspect plutôt frêle, elle avait de l’énergie à revendre et une voix qui portait. On pouvait l’entendre crier ses ordres d’un bout à l’autre de la cuisine.  
\- Ah ! Te voilà ! dit-il en voyant Rey arriver. Je commençais à me dire que le Roi allait devoir jeûner ce matin.  
Depuis son arrivée ici, c’était toujours elle qui apportait le premier repas de la journée dans les appartements royaux. Tout simplement parce que, lors de son premier jour, elle avait accepté la première besogne qu’on lui avait proposée. C’était devenu une sorte de rituel à présent et aucun autre serviteur ou laquais n’aurait pu envisager de remplir cette tâche à sa place.  
\- T’es tombée du lit, ma parole ! asséna Maz en notant ses petits yeux fatigués et les brins de paille encore coincés dans ses cheveux.  
\- Mmhm…  
\- Allons un peu de nerfs ! Ce plateau ne va pas se monter tout seul ! Et tu redescendras me voir après. J’ai des poulets à te faire plumer.  
Rey acquiesça distraitement et entreprit vaille que vaille sa montée des quatre cent soixante-six marches qui la séparaient des appartements du Roi.

Lorsqu’elle entra, Kylo Ren était comme toujours habillé des pieds à la tête, de sa longue robe noire au col montant, boutonné jusque sous le menton. Le nez plongé dans un parchemin sur lequel était dessinée une carte. Rey savait par le biais des conversations entre les valets que Ren se levait aux aurores, se préparait et s’habillait tout seul. Ce qui était en soit un comportement assez incongru pour un noble et un monarque en particulier. On disait même qu’il ne supportait pas d’être touché. Une fois, un jeune serviteur zélé avait voulu lui remettre sa cape, dont la fibule s’était détachée. En voyant le gamin s’avancer avec la pointe de la broche pointée vers lui, Kylo Ren avait aussitôt dégainé sa dague et l’avait piquée sur la pomme d’Adam du pauvre malheureux. Au final, le garçon s’en était sorti avec une belle frayeur. A compter de ce jour, les domestiques savaient qu’il ne fallait jamais s’approcher de leur nouveau souverain avec un objet pointu, coupant ou légèrement aiguisé.  
Ce matin, Rey n’avait même pas assez d’énergie pour soulever le loquet en utilisant la Force. Elle dut se débattre avec la porte et le plateau. Elle entra ensuite en titubant légèrement, ce qui fit sortir Kylo Ren de sa contemplation. Il l’observa poser comme toujours le plateau sur la table, sans cérémonie, avec un peu trop de brusquerie cette fois-là. Du coup, une pomme roula sur la table et alla s’écraser en-dessous. Rey poussa un grognement en se mettant à quatre pattes pour la ramasser et la remettre d’un geste rageur sur le plateau.  
\- Tout va bien ? demanda Kylo d’un ton neutre.  
Rey se contenta de grogner.  
\- Mauvaise nuit.  
\- Je vois ça…  
En effet, elle paraissait moins alerte qu’à l’accoutumée. Son teint hâlé était brouillé comme du papier mâché, ses yeux noisette étaient soulignés de gros cernes et des mèches folles s’échappaient de ses chignons.  
\- Assieds-toi, avant de t’évanouir.  
Il lui avait fait cette proposition comme il aurait pu lui donner l’ordre d’aller lui chercher un objet quelconque.  
\- Peux pas. J’ai du travail aux cuisines.  
\- Le château ne va pas s’écrouler si tu y retournes dans vingt minutes. Assis.  
Rey avait encore moins envie d’obéir quand il lui parlait comme si elle était un chien. Cependant, elle n’eut pas le temps de trouver une réplique cinglante à lui envoyer à la figure, car son ventre se mit à gargouiller.  
\- Tu as mangé ce matin ? s’enquit Kylo.  
\- Pas eu le temps.  
Il prit une assiette de pain de fromage et la poussa vers elle.  
\- Mange quelque chose avant de t’évanouir.  
\- A Jakku, j’avais déjà passé une semaine avec rien d’autre à bouffer qu’une miche de pain rassie, rétorqua Rey, piquée au vif qu’il ait pu mettre en doute son endurance et laissé entendre qu’elle était une petite chose fragile.  
\- Tu as quitté Jakku depuis six ans. Ton corps n’est plus habitué à jeûner autant. Mange au lieu d’essayer de me prouver que tu es une tête de mule.  
Pour Kylo Ren, ce n’était rien. Il n’aurait pas pu engloutir la moitié de ce que la cuisinière lui préparait tous les matins, même s’il avait eu une faim de loup. En partager une partie avec Rey ou la jeter au chien, pour lui ça revenait au même. Il ne concevait pas qu’en faisant cela, il transgressait déjà toutes les règles qui régissaient les rapports entre un Roi et sa suivante.  
Rey finit par capituler et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, attrapant au passage un morceau de fromage qu’elle carra entre deux tranches de pain, mordant dans le tout à pleines dents. C’était fascinant pour Kylo de la regarder manger. On aurait dit une espèce de petit animal étrange, quelque part entre une mangouste et un renard du désert. Elle tenait précieusement son butin entre ses mains et mâchait avec application chaque bouchée avant de l’avaler. Quelques miettes se collèrent aux coins de ses lèvres et Kylo ressentit le besoin fugace de les chasser avec le gras de son pouce.  
Le Roi Sith se secoua mentalement, ahuri par l’absurdité de cette pensée. Rey, de son côté, avait terminé son encas et le regardait de nouveau avec insistance.  
\- Qu’as-tu à me dire ? demanda-t-il pour se distraire de ses pensées incongrues.  
La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, lorsqu’on frappa à la porte.  
\- Entrez, lança Kylo.  
Lord Frak passa par l’entrebâillement de la porte, suivi de près par une grande jeune femme à la peau mate, aux yeux verts et à l’abondante chevelure noire. Kylo Ren la reconnut comme étant une des femmes nobles qui l’avaient accueilli au pied du grand escalier.

  
\- Majesté, lança Lord Frak, puis-je vous présenter ma nièce : Lady Yama.  
La jeune femme s’avança vers lui d’une démarche gracieuse. Kylo s’était naturellement levé pour l’accueillir, tandis que Rey n’avait pas quitté son siège, regardant les deux nouveaux intrus d’un air hébété et légèrement hostile.  
\- Tu peux disposer, jeta Kylo. Je te verrais plus tard.  
Comprenant que c’était une invitation à vider les lieux, Rey se leva prestement et fila vers le couloir sans demander son reste. Kylo ressentit un pincement au cœur en entendant la porte se refermer, mais connaissant les manières plutôt rustres de sa protégée, il préférait qu’elle ne s’attarde pas en présence d’individu comme Frak ou tout autre membre de sa famille.  
\- Lady Yama, il semble bien vous avoir vue lors de mon entrée dans la ville.  
\- Je suis flattée que votre Altesse ait daigné attarder son attention sur ma modeste personne.  
\- Vous regardiez avec insistance l’un des prisonniers.  
\- L’un de ceux que vous avez épargné, en effet. Il s’agit de mon demi-frère : Pyrcel Yama.  
\- Je vois.  
\- C’était un geste noble et généreux de votre part.  
\- Ca n’avait rien de noble ni de généreux, c’était purement pragmatique. J’aurais été malavisé de décimer toute la jeunesse du clan. Je me suis simplement contenté de couper les branches mortes et de donner une leçon à ses jeunes rameaux.  
\- Une leçon qu’ils ne sont pas prêts d’oublié.  
Lady Yama utilisait un langage trop fleuri. Elle cherchait visiblement à le flatter et cela rendait Kylo méfiant. Il jeta un regard à Lord Frak qui feignait d’être absorbé par la contemplation de la carte. Décidément, ce vieux renard n’avait pas perdu de temps ! A peine mis au courant de ses intentions de trouver une épouse, qu’il lui collait sa « charmante » nièce sous le nez. Un vrai proxénète.  
\- Lord Frak, avez-vous eu le temps d’étudier mes dernières requêtes ?  
\- Certainement, Majesté.  
\- Vos conclusions ?  
\- Il faudra à mon sens deux semaines pour former un convoi opérationnel. Le plus important va être de fixé l’itinéraire…  
\- Vous devriez commencer par le fief des Yama, proposa lady Yama. Mon père sera flatté de vous accueillir et de vous faire visiter ses terres.  
\- Les Yama sont à trois journées de route à peine de Korriban. Ce sont les régions reculées qui m’intéressent le plus.  
\- Si je puis vous donner un conseil, mon Seigneur, intervint Lord Frak. Il serait plus sage d’envoyer des troupes en éclaireur dans certains fiefs avant d’envisager de vous y rendre en personne.  
\- Pour quelle raison ?  
Lord Frak marqua une courte pause avant de répondre.  
\- Pour être tout à fait franc, Majesté. Votre accession au trône est encore très récente. Certains seigneurs, dans les régions reculées, n’étaient pas de grands adulateurs de Snoke. Mais l’idée d’avoir le fils de Leia Organa comme nouveau dirigeant ne leur plaira pas davantage. Surtout si vous venez sur leurs terres avec l’intention d’en dresser l’inventaire.  
\- Ils devront pourtant bien se faire une raison, s’ils veulent perdurer au sein du clan. Mais je comprends où vous voulez en venir. Très bien, je suppose qu’on peut envoyer des troupes en éclaireurs dans certaines régions.  
\- Cela reculera le départ de quelques jours encore…  
\- Soit !  
Cette manière de retarder les choses n’était pas du goût de Kylo. Lorsqu’il s’était fixé un objectif, il aimait que les paroles suivent les actes. Louvoyer n’était pas dans sa nature.  
\- Convoquez les garnisons de réserve. Et je placerais un de mes chevaliers à la tête de chaque groupe qui sera envoyé.


	5. Partie de chasse

Au bout de quinze jours passés enfermé entre les murs du château, Kylo Ren devait bien se rendre à l’évidence : la vie de sédentaire ne lui réussissait pas. Ni à ses chevaliers, d’ailleurs. Imaze dépérissait à vue d’œil, de plus en plus taciturne et renfrogné. Le caractère de Naïs ne s’était guère amélioré : le Zabrak cherchait des noises à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin, qu’ils soient serviteurs, gardes ou nobles… Pour le détendre, Solak n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l’emmener faire la tournée des tavernes de la basse-ville. Résultat des courses : plaintes pour tapage nocturne, troubles à l’ordre public, coups et blessures lors de deux bagarres, sans parler des dégâts matériels qu’il avait fallu rembourser.   
En dépit de son éclatante victoire, Kylo avait pleinement conscience de la fragilité de sa position. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c’était de se mettre à dos la populace à cause des beuveries intempestives de ses chevaliers. Et quelle image aurait-on de lui s’il donnait l’impression de n’avoir aucun contrôle sur ses propres sbires ?   
Evidemment, Solak et Naïs avaient été vertement tancés pour leur comportement inconséquent, ainsi que les petits camarades qui les avaient accompagnés dans leur escapade. Tout ce petit monde avait été consigné pendant trois jours dans leurs appartements. Mais ça ne réglait pas le problème. Les séances d’entrainement de suffisaient plus à les canaliser. Et en l’absence de perspective d’un combat réel, ils perdaient de leur assiduité. Il leur fallait un but, une occupation au plus vite, avant qu’une nouvelle catastrophe n’arrive.  
Ce fut pourquoi Kylo Ren ordonna une partie de chasse. Histoire de les faire se dépenser, et de préférence, hors des murs de la cité. Il paraissait que c’était une activité normale pour un roi, de galoper à travers bois avec ses gens, après un animal quelconque. Pour le sport soi-disant.   
Jusqu’à présent, la chasse pour Kylo Ren c’était surtout un moyen de se nourrir lorsqu’il n’y avait pas de ville, ni de ferme à proximité. Et c’était surtout une corvée. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment d’autre idée pour l’instant. Et puis, s’ils parvenaient à attraper un sanglier ou un cerf, ça changerait un peu des volailles et des rôties que les cuisines leur servaient à chaque repas.   
Lorsqu’il vivait encore au Temple avec son oncle, les repas étaient beaucoup plus frugales et exclusivement végétariens les trois quart du temps. La viande était réservée au jour de fête. Une fois devenu mercenaire, son régime et celui de ses compagnons était devenu plus opportuniste. A vrai dire, Kylo ne s’habituait pas à ces repas copieux que s’obstinait à lui préparer la cuisinière en cheffe : Maz – il avait fini par retenir son nom à force d’entendre Rey babiller sur son compte à longueur de temps. Apparemment c’était aussi une habitude de monarque de s’empiffrer comme un Hutt. A ce rythme-là, ça serait un miracle s’il ne finissait pas obèse avant ses trente ans ! Il se serait contenté d’une soupe de légumes, pour sa part. Quand il en avait l’occasion, il en partageait une partie avec Rey ou avec Imaze, quand ce dernier venait lui faire son rapport.  
En parlant de Rey, lorsque cette dernière avait appris qu’il comptait faire une expédition avec ses chevaliers, elle était immédiatement venue le trouver pour lui demander d’être des leurs. Kylo lui avait rétorqué qu’il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt. Rey avait mis en avant ses talents de pisteuse et son expérience dans le braconnage.   
\- S’il le faut, je courrai à pieds derrière votre cheval ! J’ai juste envie de sortir en forêt…  
\- Tu préfères crapahuter dans la boue et les racines, plutôt que de rester tranquillement au chaud dans le palais ?   
\- Vous n’imaginez pas ce que ça représente de se balader en forêt et de pouvoir contempler un arbre, quand on a passé quatorze ans dans un désert.  
Kylo Ren avait haussé les épaules. Des fois, il avait du mal à cerner la jeune padawan. Rey pouvait évoquer sans s’émouvoir son passé de gamine des rues à Jakku : de la famine, des nuits d’insomnie et des marchands de caravanes aux mains un peu trop baladeuses. Et soudain, fondre en larmes à cause d’un arc-en-ciel ou d’un oiseau écrasé sur une fenêtre.   
Ce mélange de caractère endurci et de sensiblerie le déstabilisait par moment. Kylo avait fini par céder, juste pour qu’elle arrête de le regarder avec ses grands yeux de merlan frit. Bien sûr, les chevaliers avaient ouvert de grands yeux et échangé quelques messes basses, en voyant leur seigneur les rejoindre, flanqué de sa sauvageonne domestique trottinant derrière lui. Tant qu’ils s’en tenaient là, ça irait. En dépit des affirmations de Rey, Kylo Ren n’avait cependant pas eu le cœur de la laisser sans une monture. Et comme il s’était depuis longtemps débarrassé de la mule grise, elle eut droit à une petite jument sortie des écuries royales. 

La journée fut plutôt agréable, même si Rey eut quelques difficultés à conduire sa monture. Elle regretta brièvement sa petite mule : la hauteur de la jument lui donnait le vertige, comme la robustesse de son gabarit. Rey n’était pas habituée à avoir une bête aussi puissante entre les cuisses et ça la déstabilisait quelque peu. Heureusement, la jument que lui avait choisie Ben Solo se laissait guider assez facilement et avait bon caractère.   
Meilleur en tout cas que celui des chevaliers de Ren, qui passaient leur temps à la dévisager quand ils ne l’ignoraient pas ostensiblement. Mais Rey s’en fichait. Elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir sortir du palais et de la cité, afin de profiter d’un grand bol d’air frais. L’espace lui manquait, tout comme le calme et le silence. L’agitation permanente qui régissait l’univers des domestiques finissait par lui donner le tournis.  
Et puis, elle voulait profiter du fait qu’ils n’étaient plus enfermés dans le palais, avec mille yeux et mille oreilles pour les espionner, pour avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Ben. Elle voulait le mettre en garde au sujet de la conversation qu’elle avait surprise entre Lord Frak et Lady Yama. En vérité, Rey ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Les paroles échangées lors de leur conversation étaient pour le moins sibyllines. C’était surtout la tension que la jeune padawan avait perçu entre les deux individus qui l’avait inquiétée. Quoiqu’ils aient en tête, ils ne servaient que leurs intérêts. Et depuis qu’elle avait entendu lady Yama parler de « guider » Kylo Ren, elle regardait avec méfiance la noble dame s’immiscer dans le quotidien du seigneur Sith avec un art consommé.  
Par les domestiques, Rey avait appris que la nièce de Lord Frak était le parti le plus convoité du Clan : fille ainée du commandant actuel de la maison Yama, Usaï Yama, et d’une noble dame d’Alderaan. Les mariages en dehors du clan étant en principe proscrits, Lord Yama avait dû demander une autorisation exceptionnelle auprès de la reine Leia Organa. Faveur qui lui avait été accordée sans difficulté par la Souveraine, car cette dernière encourageait le désenclavement des familles du Clan, estimant que la consanguinité était un fléau pour ses membres. Le couple n’avait pas fait long feu cependant, car la noble épouse étrangère était morte en couches, en mettant au monde une petite fille : Fénide Yama. Après un deuil de cinq ans, Lord Yama Usaï s’était finalement remarié avec une fille de la maison Frak : Henice Frak, sœur ainée du Grand Intendant, Lord Frak Berid.   
Depuis sa naissance, Lady Yama Fénide était formée et éduquée dans le but d’en faire une grande dame. Elle avait hérité de la beauté exotique de sa défunte mère et de la morgue de son père ; alliée à cela une intelligence redoutable, affutée par son oncle qui l’avait introduite à la cour en tant que son assistante ; officieusement pour la présenter à tous les seigneurs Sith les plus influents du Clan.  
En résumé, Rey ne l’aimait pas. Elle n’aimait pas ses manières suaves et onctueuses. Elle n’aimait pas sa façon de toiser les serviteurs – et les gens de condition inférieure en général – comme s’ils étaient des insectes qu’elle aurait pu écraser sous sa semelle. Et surtout, elle n’aimait pas la voir tourner autour de Kylo Ren, comme une araignée tissant sa toile.   
Depuis qu’elle l’avait suivi à Korriban, Rey sentait en permanence les ondes mauvaises qui entouraient celui qu’elle continuait de regarder comme le neveu de son défunt maître. Ben Solo était cerné par une armée de courtisans, qui le voyaient moins comme une personne que comme un moyen d’arriver à leurs fins. Une bande de hyènes tournant autour d’une panthère.  
Ben Solo n’était pas parfait, ni irréprochable. Cela Rey en avait pleinement conscience. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Ben lui faisait l’effet de quelqu’un de profondément solitaire, même s’il était en permanence entouré. Dans le fond, personne dans son entourage ne se souciait réellement de lui ou de son bien-être. Même les chevaliers de Ren s’inquiétaient davantage pour leurs intérêts que ceux de leur chef. A part Imaze, peut-être. Mais Imaze n’était pas quelqu’un de très causant, ni de très expansif.  
Et Rey connaissait bien ce sentiment : ne compter pour personne, être une ombre à laquelle on n’accordait peu d’importance. Kylo Ren était craint sans doute, mais s’il laissait transparaître la moindre faiblesse, ceux qui l’avaient jadis aidé à s’élever n’hésiteraient pas à le renverser. Rey se sentait solidaire de lui à cause de cela. L’idée qu’on puisse jouer avec ses sentiments ou abuser de sa confiance la révulsait. C’était pourquoi elle voulait le mettre en garde contre les minauderies de Lady Yama. 

Le temps fut radieux ce jour-là. Le soleil perçait à travers la frondaison des grands chênes. L’air était doux et sec. Rapidement, le groupe se laissa gagner par l’euphorie et prit un réel plaisir à la battue et à la traque d’un immense cerf. Même Kylo se surprit à ressentir de l’excitation lorsque la bête fut finalement acculée et se retrouva dans la ligne de mire de son arbalète. Tous ses instincts de guerrier reprirent le dessus. Il sentait la peur et l’entêtement de l’animal. Son adversaire se savait perdu mais n’était pas prêt à se rendre. Il donnait des coups de cornes, ruait vers les chiens et les chevaux qui osaient trop l’approcher.   
Un sentiment de puissance farouche s’empara du Roilorsqu’il arma son arbalète et décocha son carreau en plein dans le cœur de sa proie. Un râle guttural s’échappa de la gueule du cerf alors qu’il s’effondrait à terre. Kylo croisa furtivement les billes noires de ses yeux et eut l’impression de sentir la vie s’y écouler lentement, comme du sable glissant entre les doigts d’une main.  
Autour de lui, les chevaliers de Ren se mirent à rugir de plaisir. Ils étaient de nouveau une meute liguée contre un ennemi commun. Qu’importe que la victime fût innocente ! Là n’était pas la question. C’était pour leur férocité qu’il les avait choisis. Pas pour leur altruisme ou leur compassion. Ses camarades s’épanouissaient dans le sang et le fracas des armes. S’il ne voulait pas les perdre, il devrait bientôt leur désigner une nouvelle proie.  
Une fois le cerf tué, la troupe fit une halte dans une clairière. Des serviteurs avaient monté des auvents et installé le nécessaire pour le confort des guerriers : des tonneaux de bières avaient été percés et des corbeilles de fruits circulaient.  
Kylo s’était mis à l’écart, allongé entre les racines d’un orme vénérable. La tête et les épaules appuyés contre le tronc, il goûtait d’un moment de calme, à l’ombre, tandis que tous s’agitaient plus loin. Il parvint même à se recentrer suffisamment pour pouvoir méditer, ce qu’il n’avait pas fait depuis des mois. La Force en lui était extrêmement agitée, comme une mer déchainée, et menaçait de le submerger. Il s’efforça de visionner la houle, animée par le vent. Il contrôla sa respiration, voulant la faire fusionner avec l’élément de l’air, et ainsi calquer ses mouvements sur les siens. Peu à peu, il prenait le contrôle du vent. Il calmait les vagues et apaisait l’écume. Il aurait presque pu caresser l’onde du plat de la main… Il s’étonna même que ce fut aussi simple. D’habitude, il lui fallait plus de temps pour trouver le bon équilibre.   
Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, Rey se tenait assise en tailleur près de lui et le regardait calmement, l’air déterminé.  
\- Qu’y a-t-il ?  
\- J’aimerais qu’on parle.   
Kylo soupira.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- C’est au sujet de Lady Yama.  
\- Tiens ? Tu t’intéresses aux courtisanes, maintenant ?   
\- Je ne voulais pas en parler dans le palais, parce que j’avais peur qu’on nous entende… Mais… j’ai surpris une conversation entre cette femme et Lord Frak… Ils parlaient de vous.  
Kylo ne dit rien. Attendant la suite.  
\- En gros, ils commentaient votre ascension au trône et le fait que vous cherchiez une épouse… Et… Lady Yama a clairement laissé entendre qu’elle… qu’elle comptait vous… Bref ! qu’elle voulait tenter sa chance.  
Kylo laissa éclater un rire de gorge.  
\- Et c’est ça qui t’inquiète ? Qu’elle puisse avoir des vues sur moi ?...  
\- Non ! Enfin… Ça n’est pas la question !... Mais vous auriez dû entendre la manière dont elle en parlait…  
\- … comme si elle se voyait déjà Reine du clan, avec moi dans le rôle du brave petit toutou obéissant au moindre de ses désirs ?  
Rey écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Etait-il lui aussi dans le couloir, à ce moment-là, sans qu’elle ne l’ait remarque ?   
Kylo rit de plus belle.  
\- C’est vrai, j’oublie parfois que tu n’es qu’une enfant…  
\- Je ne suis pas une enfant ! s’emporta Rey, les joues rougissantes. J’ai sûrement plus d’expérience que vous sur bien des choses !...  
\- Je ne prétends pas le contraire. Mais pour ce qui est de comment fonctionnent la Cour et ses intrigues, tu es très ignorante, n’est-ce pas ?  
Rey se renfrogna.  
\- Sache que ce que tu me dis sur Lady Yama ne me surprend pas. A vrai dire, c’est le contraire qui m’aurait étonné.   
\- Alors quoi ? Vous allez l’épouser ?  
\- Pour me retrouver à la botte des Yama et des Frak ? Certainement pas ! Je vais juste lui laisser un os à ronger, histoire qu’elle ne s’offusque pas. Et puis, tant qu’elle et sa famille pensent qu’ils ont une chance de me prendre dans leurs filets, au moins ils n’envisagent pas de comploter pour me renverser.   
\- Mais vous comptez bien vous marier ?  
\- Il le faut. Si je veux que l’héritage de ma famille ait une chance de perdurer. Mais je ne prendrai certainement pas une fille du clan pour femme. Ça me mettrait immédiatement à la merci de sa famille. Et ça, c’est hors de question.   
\- Mais qui alors ?  
Kylo haussa les épaules.  
\- Une étrangère. De haut rang, de préférence.   
\- N’importe quelle femme vous conviendrait ? Tant qu’elle est noble ?  
Devant l’expression perplexe de Rey, Kylo se sentit obligé de lui expliquer.  
\- Si j’obtiens l’appui d’un royaume puissant, les autres membres du clan y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de me chercher des noises.  
\- Et pour ça, vous seriez prêt à épouser une fille stupide, méchante et laide ?...  
\- J’espère avoir plus de chance que cela, tout de même…   
Kylo essaya de prendre cela à la rigolade, mais la réflexion de Rey venait d’éveiller un soupçon d’inquiétude dans son esprit. Jusqu’à maintenant, il ne s’était pas soucié de ce que cela impliquerait pour lui, sur le plan personnel, de se marier.   
Elevé par un oncle célibataire, au sein d’un Ordre qui prônait la chasteté et le célibat, Kylo n’était pas vraiment armé pour la vie conjugale. Et il ne voyait pas sur qui prendre exemple. On lui citait souvent le cas de ses grands-parents. Mais l’amour au sein de leur couple relevait du miracle. En plus, Dark Vador ne s’était jamais remis de la mort de sa femme, ce qui avait grandement affecté son règne par la suite. Et Kylo n’avait aucune envie qu’une telle chose lui arrive.  
Certes, il ne s’attendait pas à faire un mariage d’amour. S’il parvenait à s’entendre cordialement avec sa future épouse, ce serait déjà bien. Il ne savait même pas comment il était supposé s’entendre avec elle. Arriverait-il à la supporter si c’était une jacasseuse invétérée ? Ou une pimbêche obnubilée par sa toilette ? Et le plus important : lui plairait-elle assez pour qu’il puisse lui faire des enfants ?   
Kylo ne se considérait pas comme quelqu’un de particulièrement exigeant en matière de beauté féminine. Il n’était même pas certain de savoir ce qu’était supposé être une « belle femme ». Durant sa vie de mercenaire, il avait voyagé dans différentes contrées, s’était frotté à différentes cultures et avait observé que les critères de beauté pouvaient énormément variés d’un peuple à l’autre.  
\- Je ne comprendrai jamais qu’on puisse s’enchainer à vie à une personne pour qui on ne ressent rien.  
Kylo reporta son attention Rey. Toujours assise en tailleur à côté de lui, la jeune padawan s’appliquait à décortiquer un brin d’herbe. Elle avait du sang sous les ongles, car elle avait aidé à dépecer le cerf. Il fallait lui reconnaitre qu’elle était très habile dans ce domaine. La course à travers bois lui avait donné du rose aux joues. Elle sentait le musc et la transpiration. Même les frisottis de ses cheveux restaient collés à son front avec la chaleur et l’humidité.   
Kylo Ren vit une goutte de sueur naître sur sa tempe, s’étirer lentement le long de son cou, se perdre un instant sur sa clavicule, avant de glisser vers son torse et disparaître entre ses seins. Le seigneur Sith ressentit alors le désir fugace de suivre cette petite goutte et de la cueillir sur sa langue. Il trouva cette pensée éminemment dangereuse et s’en détourna au plus vite.  
\- C’est normal, commenta-t-il. A ton âge, tu as encore une vision romantique des relations entre adultes. Mais il n’est pas nécessaire d’être amoureux pour remplir son devoir conjugal…  
\- Je sais parfaitement faire la différence entre l’amour et le désir, si c’est à ça que vous faites allusion. J’ai sûrement autant d’expérience que vous dans ce domaine…  
\- Je croyais que tu avais quatorze ans lorsque Luke t’avait trouvée…  
Rey lui jeta un regard cynique.  
\- Parce que vous croyez que ça en aurait arrêté certains ?...  
\- Est-ce que tu as été… ?  
\- Non. Et si ça avait été le cas, le coupable ne serait plus là pour s’en vanter.   
L’expression de son visage devint farouche. Kylo voulait bien la croire sur parole.  
\- Et même s’il ne s’était rien passé à Jakku, au Temple c’était pas les occasions qui manquaient…  
\- Au Temple !?  
Pour le coup, Kylo tomba réellement des nues.  
\- C’est bien le dernier endroit au monde où j’imagine qu’on puisse avoir ce genre d’expérience. Les Grands Maîtres ne t’ont jamais parlé de la pureté et du détachement ?   
\- Si les Grands Maîtres voulaient que leurs apprentis restent chastes, ils n’auraient jamais dû laisser les dortoirs mixtes.  
\- Tu étais en dortoirs mixtes ?  
\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Pas vous ?  
\- En tant que fils de la Reine, j’avais droit à ma propre chambre.   
De plus, les autres élèves avaient la fâcheuse manie de le regarder comme un animal de foire. Ce qui avait le don de le mettre mal à l’aise. Et ça n’avait fait qu’empirer après la destitution de Leia. Comme la seule défense que connaissait Ben était l’attaque, Luke, comme les autres maîtres, avaient jugé qu’il était préférable qu’il demeure à part.   
De manière générale, Kylo n’aimait pas la compagnie. Même ses chevaliers, qui étaient sûrement ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui du concept d’amis, savaient qu’ils ne devaient pas trop empiéter sur son espace vital. Et pour ce qui était des filles et du reste, Kylo avait attendu d’être sorti du Temple pour faire ses premières armes. Les résultats n’avaient vraiment pas été brillants. Tout ce qui ressemblait, de près ou de loin, à un rapport intime le terrifiait. L’intimité en générale, avec un autre être humain, lui paraissait être la chose la plus dangereuse et la plus pernicieuse au monde.  
\- J’ai vu qu’il y avait un cours d’eau en contrebas, lança soudainement Rey. Je pense que je vais aller me rafraichir un peu. Entre la chasse et cette chaleur, je sue comme une vache.  
Kylo la regarda se lever et s’éloigner du campement d’un pas calme et assuré. Il prit soin de noter la direction dans laquelle elle était allée, pour pouvoir facilement la retrouver si jamais on levait le camp avant qu’elle ne soit revenue. 

Rey se souviendrait toujours de son premier bain. A Jakku l’eau était trop rare et trop précieuse pour être gaspillée en de vaines ablutions. Pour éliminer la crasse, on se frottait avec du sable, ou avec du lait de bantha. Et la toilette restait très sommaire. En arrivant au Temple, Maître Luke l’avait aussitôt enjoint de se rendre à l’Etuve. Au départ, Rey n’était pas très rassurée en pénétrant dans cette vaste cave sombre, à l’atmosphère moite, au sol et aux murs glissants. La vapeur qui s’échappait des grandes cuves ne lui inspirait pas confiance non plus. Les Gardiennes avaient pratiquement dû lui arracher ses vêtements et la pousser dans l’eau.   
Rey se souvenait du choc, de ce contact fluide et lourd, qui l’avait soudain enveloppée. En remontant à la surface du bassin, l’eau glissant sur la peau nue de son visage était comme une caresse. La baignoire avait le confort et la chaleur rassurante des bras d’une mère. Après avoir bataillé pour l’y faire rentrer, les Gardiennes eurent toutes les peines du monde à lui faire quitter son bain. Dès lors, sitôt qu’elle avait un moment de battement, Rey courait à l’Etuve et pouvait passer des heures la tête sous l’eau à faire des bulles.   
Les Gardiennes avaient fini par s’en alarmer, voyant dans cette passion pour les ablutions un excès de coquetterie. Maître Luke avait dû les rassurer. Rey était sûrement la créature la moins coquette du monde. Elle arrangeait toujours ses cheveux de la même façon, bien qu’on lui ait souvent fait remarquer que sa coiffure était étrange et ne la féminisait pas vraiment. Elle se contentait des vêtements qu’on voulait bien lui donner, fussent-ils trop grands pour elle, usés ou portés auparavant par quelqu’un d’autre. La couleur l’indifférait également. Les premiers temps, elle s’était juste plainte d’avoir trop froid. C’était même une de ses excuses pour rester dans la chaleur moite des bains. Il avait fallu lui tailler un grand manteau dans de la laine bien épaisse pour qu’elle puisse mettre le pied dehors sans attraper un rhume. C’était d’ailleurs toujours ce même manteau dans lequel elle aimait s’emmitoufler le soir pour s’endormir. Ainsi, l’espace d’un instant, Rey avait l’impression d’être de retour dans l’enceinte rassurante du Temple Jedi, entourée des autres apprentis.   
Depuis qu’elle était à Korriban, elle avait dû se contenter, à l’instar des autres domestiques, d’une toilette de chat à la pompe, près de la laverie ou des cuisines. Alors, lorsqu’elle avait repéré le cours d’eau en contrebas du campement des chasseurs, elle avait saisi l’occasion. L’eau était fraiche et vive, exactement ce qu’il lui fallait pour se purifier de cette après-midi de course et de poussière.   
Elle s’était dévêtue et avait soigneusement plie ses affaires, avant de les poser sur une pierre. Elle avait gardé sa brassière et son pagne, juste au cas où il lui faudrait décamper rapidement : mieux valait qu’elle ne déboule pas toute nue au milieu des chevaliers, ça ne serait pas du meilleur effet.  
Rey s’immergea jusqu’aux épaules dans l’eau, appréciant ce frisson délicieux sur sa peau qui lui donnait la chair de poule. C’était presqu’aussi bon que les caresses d’un amant. Fermant les yeux, elle pencha la tête en arrière, mouillant ses cheveux. Elle se laissa couler sur le dos, fusionnant avec le courant, ses oreilles immergées écoutant le murmure des pierres et de la terre.   
Maître Luke lui avait enseigné que la sérénité était la clé pour se connecter à la Force.   
\- La Force est comme l’eau, disait-il. Elle se glisse partout, même entre les pierres. Elle peut être douceur et violence. Celui qui veut la retenir la verra couler entre ses doigts. Celui qui la laisse venir à lui et se fond en Elle, fera l’expérience d’une sérénité profonde comparable au repos éternel.  
Rey lui avait demandé une fois pourquoi la Force l’avait choisi elle. Le Grand Maître avait haussé les épaules.  
\- Je me suis moi-même souvent poser la question. La Force a toujours été puissante dans ma famille. Depuis mon père, jusqu’au fils de ma sœur.   
Luke ne prononçait jamais le nom de Ben Solo, en ce temps-là. Il disait toujours : « le fils de ma sœur » ou « mon neveu ». C’était pourquoi Rey avait mis du temps à faire le lien. Son Maître ne s’était confié à elle que ce fameux soir où elle avait surpris sa dispute avec Kylo Ren. La jeune padawan avait été réveillée en pleine nuit, avec le sentiment étrange d’un bouleversement dans l’équilibre de son environnement.  
Rey s’était glissée hors du dortoir, afin de faire un tour, pensant que la fraicheur de l’air nocturne allait apaiser ses craintes. En déambulant dans le cloître, elle avait aperçu la silhouette de Luke, ses vêtements blancs se découpant dans la nuit. Il était en grande conversation avec quelqu’un que Rey ne pouvait pas voir. Une haute silhouette noire à peine distincte dans l’obscurité. La discussion était houleuse visiblement : l’autre agitait les bras et faisait les cent pas. Ses vibrations de colère et d’amertume rampèrent jusqu’à Rey. La padawan craignit que Luke ne soit en danger, tant l’attitude de son interlocuteur lui paraissait menaçante. Mais le Maître Jedi demeurait serein et répondait calmement aux imprécations de l’autre.   
Finalement, l’étranger était parti comme il était venu, glissant comme une ombre hors du Temple. Rey était alors venue à la rencontre de son maître. Ce dernier l’avait aussitôt rassurée, lui confiant l’identité de son visiteur nocturne.   
\- Lorsque Ben s’est enfui, je l’ai cherché durant des années. Je me sentais coupable. Je n’avais pas su l’écarter de la tentation du Pouvoir. J’avais le sentiment d’avoir échoué, en tant que maître et en tant que parent. Je voulais le retrouver pour m’excuser et tenter de lui faire entendre mes raisons. Au lieu de cela, c’est toi que j’ai trouvée. Et ce jour-là, j’ai eu le sentiment d’avoir accompli ma mission. Alors je suis rentré.   
Rey méditait encore sur le sens de ces paroles. Qu’est-ce que Luke attendait d’elle exactement ? Qu’attendait la Force ?...  
Elle fut perturbée dans le fil de ses pensées par des glapissements venant des fourrés. Rey sortit précipitamment de l’eau et attrapa son bâton, qu’elle avait laissé près de ses vêtements. Si c’était un voyeur, il allait se prendre la raclée du siècle !  
Elle bondit vers un buisson, tombant sur une boule de poils orange visiblement encore plus apeurée qu’elle. Un renard, avec un magnifique pelage roux et blanc. L’animal avait la patte prise dans un collet, surement posé par l’un des valets. Il se débattait avec la corde, un cerné blanc et rouge vif commençait à apparaitre là où les poils étaient arrachés. Il glapit : de peur, de douleur et de frustration. A ce rythme, sa plaie allait s’infecter et il ne pourrait plus courir.   
Rey le prit en pitié. S’approchant prudemment, craignant les coups de mâchoire, elle dénoua calmement le lacet en chancre qui enserrait la patte avant du renard. Ce dernier la regarda faire, tout tremblant, pétrifié. Une fois libéré, il lécha sa plaie consciencieusement.   
\- Tu ferais mieux de filer avant que les chiens flairent ta présence, lui recommanda Rey.  
Le renard leva vers elle un regard éberlué, semblant attendre quelque chose d’elle. La jeune femme soupira. Cette bestiole n’irait pas bien loin aux vues de ses réflexes. De guerre lasse, elle retourna près du cours d’eau récupérer ses affaires et se rhabiller avant que quelqu’un d’autre n’ait l’idée de venir. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, elle eut la surprise de découvrir le renard planté à quelques pas d’elle à peine. Il la fixait toujours de ses petits yeux ambrés. Pour un animal sauvage, il n’était vraiment pas farouche !   
Rey voulut le chasser d’un geste, mais il ne broncha pas. Haussant les épaules, elle s’en retourna vers le campement, mais à chaque fois qu’elle jetait un regard en arrière, elle voyait sa petite silhouette rousse immobile, comme dans un jeu de « un, deux, trois… Soleil ! ».   
Lorsque Rey arriva aux abords du camp, les serviteurs pliaient les auvents et rangeaient les ustensiles. Les chevaliers scellaient leurs montures. Imaze s’occupait de l’étalon noir de Kylo Ren, tandis que Daeron, le chevalier au crâne rasé et au visage émacié, rassemblait la meute de chiens. Soudain, l’un d’eux leva son museau vers Rey et courut vers elle en aboyant comme un démon. Par réflexe, la jeune padawan leva son bâton, prête à l’assommer, quand le molosse changea brutalement de trajectoire et fonça en direction des chevaux. Rey eut juste le temps d’apercevoir un éclair orange et blanc passer entre les longues pattes des montures.   
C’est pas vrai ! Ce renard n’a vraiment aucun instinct de survie !  
Le duo fit tout le tour du camp, passant entre les serviteurs, renversant le matériel, effrayant les chevaux qui se mirent à hennir et à donner des coups de sabots, finissant d’exciter le reste de la meute qui voulait, elle aussi, se lancer à la poursuite du renard.   
En dépit de sa patte blessée, l’animal était extrêmement rapide. Le chien lancé à ses trousses avait toutes les peines du monde à maintenir l’allure. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, le renard finit par revenir vers Rey et lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. La padawan sentit une sueur froide lui descendre dans le dos en voyant le molosse foncer à nouveau sur elle, les yeux révulsés et la bave aux lèvres. Sauf que cette fois, elle n’avait même plus son arme en main.  
Soudain, Kylo Ren se matérialisa entre elle et le canidé, l’attrapant par son collier. La bête se mit à glapir lorsqu’il tira d’un coup sec sur la lanière en cuir, manquant l’étrangler.  
\- Qu’est-ce… que c’est… que ça ?! rugit-il en désignant le renard qui s’était lové sur les épaules de Rey, lui faisant comme un col de fourrure.  
\- Je… je l’ai trouvé près du ruisseau.  
\- Pourquoi l’as-tu ramené ?  
\- Je ne l’ai pas ramené, il m’a suivi !  
\- Imaze ! Débarrasse-nous de cette bête !  
\- Non !  
Pour une raison connue de lui seul, cet animal voyait en elle sa protectrice. Pour rien au monde Rey n’aurait toléré qu’on lui fasse du mal.   
Tous les autres, serviteurs et chevaliers, avaient frémi en voyant la jeune femme contester ouvertement un ordre du Roi. Kylo Ren avait les yeux rivés sur elle, son expression partagée entre la colère et la stupéfaction.   
\- C’est moi qui l’ai trouvé, argumenta Rey sans se démonter. Donc c’est ma proie. C’est moi qui décide ce que j’en fais.  
Le renard avait à présent coincé sa tête à la jointure du cou et de l’épaule de la padawan. Ren le fixait d’un air mauvais, le gros molosse toujours accroché au bout de son bras. Rey voyait les narines de son nez se dilater. Le doute commença à s’insinuer en elle, qu’elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Elle n’allait quand même pas risquer sa place pour un stupide renard !  
\- Soit.  
La voix de Kylo Ren claqua comme un fouet.  
\- Mais il sera sous ta responsabilité. Et au moindre incident, j’en fais un col de fourrure.

Toute la troupe rentra au palais en fin de journée. À peine revenue aux écuries, Rey sauta à bas de sa jument et fila sans dire un mot. Elle alla directement rejoindre Finn dans la cour près de la salle d’armes. Le jeune garde l’attendait sagement, appuyé contre un muret. Dès qu’il l’aperçut, il s’élança vers elle tout guilleret, avant de s’arrêter net en jetant un regard interloqué sur le cou de Rey.  
\- Fais pas attention, l’enjoignit la jeune femme en posant son compagnon à terre. Je l’ai récupéré lors de la chasse d’aujourd’hui.  
\- T’es au courant que d’habitude c’est plutôt morts qu’on ramène les animaux…  
\- Je sais. C’est une histoire de fou !  
Elle lui narra brièvement sa mésaventure. Après tout une journée passée au milieu des chevaliers de Ren, qui la considéraient toujours avec une forme de circonspection hostile, ça faisait du bien d’avoir une conversation au calme avec quelqu’un de normal. Rey appréciait de plus en plus Finn. Il était plutôt calme et chaleureux de nature. Même s’il avait parfois des réactions un peu bizarres. Ca la changeait de Ben Solo.  
\- C’est tout de même un comportement assez étrange pour un animal sauvage, commenta Finn en gratouillant la tête du renard.  
Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis sur un banc, leur nouveau compagnon entre eux, sage et obéissant comme un chien, tandis que Rey bandait avec soin sa patte blessé.  
\- Qu’est-ce… ?   
Finn avait distraitement descendu ses doigts vers le col de l’animal et sentit quelque chose. C’était une fine lanière de cuir, à peine visible sous l’épaisse fourrure rousse. Rey se pencha à son tour pour l’examiner.  
\- Il y a un nom gravé dessus… Poe… Da-me-ron. Ca doit être son maître. Je comprends mieux son comportement maintenant : il est domestiqué.  
Elle releva les yeux vers Finn qui semblait grave tout d’un coup.  
\- Finn ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
Elle lut de la panique dans son regard lorsqu’il releva la tête vers elle.   
\- Oui, répondit-il précipitamment. Oui…  
Il laissa flotter son dernier mot lorsque ses yeux se figèrent sur un point de l’autre côté de la cour. Rey suivit son regard et tomba sur la haute silhouette noire de Ben Solo. Elle se demanda fugacement depuis combien de temps il était là, à les observer dans l’ombre, comme un corbeau posé sur sa branche.  
\- Bonne soirée, Rey.  
Finn se leva précipitamment, exécutant une révérence rapide en direction de Kylo Ren, avant de partir en direction des remparts. Rey resta assise sur son banc, continuant à grattouiller le dos du renard, à moitié couché sur elle à présent. Elle n’avait pas envie de voir Ben, ni de lui parler. Pourquoi était-il là, d’abord ? Habituellement, à cette heure-ci, il s’enfermait dans ses appartements pour étudier des documents quelconques avec son aide de camp Imaze.   
\- C’est ainsi que tu t’entraines ?  
La voix caverneuse de Ben résonna à travers la cour. Rey l’ignora. Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait. Son ombre immense, dessinée par les torches allumées, venant la recouvrir comme un voile. Rey sentait son regard peser sur elle.  
\- Je veux qu’on parle de ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui.  
Rey attendit.  
\- À l’avenir, ne discute plus jamais mon autorité devant mes chevaliers.  
Rey leva finalement la tête. À part les torches que Finn et elle avaient allumées plus tôt, la cour était plongée dans l’obscurité. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l’expression de son visage, mais elle sentait émaner de lui une grande tension, étrangement comparable à celle qu’elle avait ressenti l’autre soir entre Lord Frak et Lady Yama.  
\- Je suis le Roi et toi, une subalterne. Tu n’as pas à discuter mes ordres.   
\- Je vous ai seulement empêché de commettre une injustice.  
\- Qui es-tu pour savoir ce qui est juste ou non ?  
\- Personne. Personne d’autre que moi.   
Ben plia les genoux et se retrouva à sa hauteur. Rey put enfin le regarder dans les yeux. L’expression de son visage était tendue, mais il ne paraissait pas aussi en colère qu’elle ne l’avait craint au début.  
\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, n’est-ce pas ? Ce que c’est de commander. De devoir être constamment sur ses gardes et de ne jamais laisser transparaitre la moindre faiblesse…   
\- Je sais ce que c’est d’être sans appui et de devoir lutter seule contre tout le monde.   
Un silence lourd passa entre eux, les enveloppant comme une couverture trop épaisse. Rey se sentait gênée et en même temps étrangement à l’aise.   
\- Je n’y connais peut-être rien au métier de roi, mais je doute fort que vous alliez très loin si vous refusez d’entendre un autre avis que le vôtre…  
Elle sentait monter quelque chose en lui, comme une envie, un besoin, qu’il tentait de refouler. Peut-être voulait-il la frapper, ou l’insulter. Peut-être avait-il l’intention de la chasser. Il avait promis à Maître Luke de s’occuper d’elle, mais il l’avait fait de mauvaise grâce. Et il lui avait bien fait comprendre avant leur départ qu’elle ne devrait pas lui causer d’ennui.  
\- Je m’excuse, murmura Rey en baissant les yeux. Ca ne se reproduira pas.   
Un courant d’air léger passa sur elle, comme une brise. Les traits de Ben s’affaissèrent imperceptiblement. La tension en lui était toujours présente, mais diluée dans quelque chose d’amer. Il détourna le regard et se redressa.  
\- Bien, dit-il. Restons-en là. Je te verrai demain.  
Son ombre recouvrit Rey quelques secondes avant de s’éloigner. Elle eut froid, tout d’un coup, malgré le renard blotti dans son giron.  
\- Rey.  
Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il s’était arrêté au milieu de la cour, lui tournant le dos.  
\- Merci de m’avoir prévenu, au sujet de Lady Yama.  
Rey répondit machinalement :  
\- A votre service, mon seigneur.


	6. S'adapter

Désormais, Rey trottait dans le palais toujours flanqué de son nouvel animal de compagnie. Le plus compliqué avait été de le faire accepter aux cuisines, Maz refusant qu’un renard tourne autour de ses poulets, fut-il plus docile et discipliné qu’un chien. C’était d’ailleurs ce qui étonnait le plus la jeune padawan : la renarde – oui, parce qu’après examen, il s’était avéré qu’il s’agissait d’une femelle - surnommée « Bibi », se montrait extrêmement familière avec l’environnement des humains. Rey pouvait lui donner des ordres ou des indications qu’elle suivait sans problème. A se demander même si elle ne maîtrisait pas le langage des humains.

Qui que soit celui ou celle qui l’avait domestiquée, c’était un dresseur exceptionnel. Peut-être appartenait-il à une troupe de saltimbanques ? Ces derniers n’étaient pas vraiment aimés des soldats et des gardiens de la paix. Peut-être avaient-ils été séparés après avoir été poursuivis par une patrouille ? Car Rey ne concevait pas que son propriétaire ait pu sciemment s’en débarrasser.

Quoiqu’il en soit, Bibi s’adaptait très bien à sa nouvelle vie. Ça lui faisait une compagnie pendant la journée, avant de retrouver Finn le soir, pour leur entrainement. Elle sautillait joyeusement autour d’elle, tandis qu’elle marchait dans les couloirs, portant son plateau à bout de bras, attrapant de temps à autre un morceau tombé par inadvertance et le gobant en un clin d’œil.

\- Encore ! s’exaspéra la cheffe cuisinière envoyant Rey revenir avec ses victuailles intactes, auxquelles Kylo Ren n’avait pratiquement pas touché. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il reproche à ma cuisine, franchement ? Je sélectionne moi-même les fournisseurs. J’inspecte la marchandise à chaque livraison. Et gare à celui qui s’aviserait de glisser un fruit pourri dans mes paniers ! Toutes les matrones du royaume s’arracheraient les yeux pour avoir mes recettes. Même le grand Snoke n’a jamais rien trouvé à y redire ! De quel droit dédaigne-t-il ma nourriture ?!

\- Honnêtement Maz, soupira Rey en posant son fardeau sur une table, ce n’est pas ta cuisine le problème. Son Altesse n’est pas un gros mangeur, c’est tout. Il picore à peine les trois quart du temps…

\- Il ne mange pas. Il ne boit pas assez pour s’enivrer. Il ne baise pas. J’ai jamais entendu une fille ou même un garçon se plaindre qu’il leur ait déjà mis une main au cul. Où il trouve son plaisir, bon sang ?

\- Je ne suis même pas certaine qu’il comprenne le sens de ce mot. Prépare-lui plutôt un bouillon la prochaine fois.

Maz leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement désespérée que ses talents culinaires ne soient pas reconnus à leur juste valeur. Rey, quant à elle, s’était installée à la grande table centrale, pour écosser des petits pois. Bibi avait discrètement volé un morceau de pain aux noix et le mâchouillait tranquillement, roulée en boule à ses pieds.

La cuisinière en cheffe alla beugler deux, trois ordres à ses commis avant de revenir auprès de la jeune femme.

\- Tu sembles dépitée, aujourd’hui, mon enfant. Tu t’es encore levée du pied gauche ?

\- Ce n’est rien, maugréa Rey dans sa barbe.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés avec ton petit-amoureux, hier soir ?

\- Quoi ? Quel petit-amoureux ?!

\- Ce garçon… Finn. Celui qui fait partie du guet…

\- Finn et moi, nous sommes amis. Il a accepté de m’aider à m’entrainer,… comme les autres gardes refuses de se battre avec moi…

\- Il est toujours nerveux en ta présence. Ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas remarqué !...

Rey s’interrompit dans sa tâche. C’était son tour d’être exaspérée.

\- C’est ridicule, grogna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est plutôt beau garçon. Et tu n’es pas si mal dans ton genre. Enfin, quand tu ne vas pas crapahuter dans les caves pour revenir couvertes de toiles d’araignées…

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir qu’il y ait quelque chose entre moi et Finn ?!

Déjà ce matin, lorsqu’elle était venue lui apporter son déjeuner, Ben Solo lui avait pratiquement fait une scène.

C’était parti de trois fois rien. Alors que Rey tendait son bras pour remplir son verre, l’attention du Roi Sith avait soudain été attirée par le bandage qu’elle portait au poignet.

\- Qu’est-ce ?... avait-il demandé en enroulant ses longs doigts autour de son avant-bras.

\- Rien du tout. Un petit incident, durant l’entrainement.

\- C’est ce garde qui t’a fait ça ? Celui avec qui tu trainais l’autre soir.

Rey s’était dégagée un peu brusquement : gênée par son contact et parce qu’il l’avait serrée un peu trop fort.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on se bat. Je vous ai déjà vu vous entrainer avec vos chevaliers. A côté, Finn et moi, on ne fait qu’échanger des pichenettes.

\- Je sais ce que mes chevaliers peuvent encaisser. Si ton partenaire n’arrive pas à se dominer lors d’un entrainement…

\- Je ne _veux pas_ qu’il se domine.

Après coup, Rey s’était dit que ses paroles pouvaient prêter à confusion.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’on me ménage. Je suis pas une petite chose fragile qu’il faut ménager.

Déjà qu’il avait fallu des jours avant que Finn cesse de retenir ses coups. Comment pouvait-elle progresser sinon ?

\- Il te faut peut-être un autre partenaire d’entrainement ?

\- Je suis satisfaite de Finn. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais l’embarras du choix…

\- Moi, je pourrais t’entrainer.

La proposition l’avait tellement prise au dépourvu qu’elle en avait lâché son pichet. La céramique avait éclaté sur le sol, répandant son contenu sur les dalles.

\- C’est pas vrai !

Rey avait attrapé le premier chiffon qui lui était tombé sous la main, pour éponger les dégâts. Mais elle savait déjà que ne serait pas suffisant. Elle était partie en vitesse récupérer une serpillère et un seau d’eau. A son grand dam, lorsqu’elle revint avec le nécessaire, Ben était toujours présent. Appuyé contre la fenêtre, il demeurait immobile à contempler quelque chose ou quelqu’un au dehors. Elle avait espéré un bref instant qu’il se contenterait de l’ignorer.

\- Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, lui dit-il sans même daigner se tourner vers elle.

\- Quelle question ?

\- Veux-tu que je t’entraine ?

\- Ne serait-ce pas… inconvenant ? Comme vous l’avez-vous même souligné, vous êtes Roi et moi une simple domestique. Depuis quand les rois prodiguent-ils des cours d’escrime à leur servante ?

\- Et si je fais de toi mon écuyère ?

Rey redressa la tête cette fois.

\- Mais… Vous n’avez pas déjà Imaze, pour ça ?

\- Imaze est mon aide camp. Et maintenant que j’ai de plus grandes responsabilités, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Il sera ravi de se décharger d’une partie de ses tâches sur toi.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- « Oui » ou « non » suffira.

Rey se sentait perdue, déstabilisée. Et pourtant, il lui en fallait beaucoup d’ordinaire. A peine trois nuits plutôt, Ben lui rappelait sans le moindre tact sa condition précaire, et à présent il se proposait de la faire monter en grade.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ben s’était désintéressé de la fenêtre, pour se tourner vers elle.

\- Je pars faire le tour des fiefs dans trois jours. J’emmène une partie de mes chevaliers avec moi. L’autre restant sur place. Afin que personne ne cherche à tirer profit de mon absence.

Rey avait retenu de justesse un soupire : ce devait être exténuant à force, d’être toujours sur ses gardes, comme il le faisait.

\- Imaze reste également. J’aurais donc besoin de quelqu’un pour me seconder.

\- Ça veut dire que je devrais partir aussi ?

\- Ça va de soi. De toute manière, ce n’est pas comme si quelque chose te retenait ici, n’est-ce pas ?

Rey n’avait rien répondu à cela. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre qu’elle s’était fait des amis ? Que même si elle n’était pas au château depuis longtemps, elle commençait à s’habituer à sa nouvelle vie ? Et que devoir déménager maintenant ne l’enchantait pas ?

\- Globalement, qu’est-ce que j’aurais à faire ? A part nettoyer votre linge.

\- Tu devras rester près de moi, veiller à l’ordre dans mes affaires, entretenir mes armes, soigner mon cheval, m’aider à diverses tâches… A l’occasion, je pourrais te dicter des lettres ou des notes. Tu sais écrire, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Et lire aussi. J’ai eu six ans pour apprendre.

Elle aurait dû être flattée que Ben daigne lui témoigner sa confiance de cette manière. Mais Rey sentait toujours en lui cette tension refoulée, qu’elle avait perçue lors de leur entretien dans la cour. Et ça la dérangeait. Il ne lui disait pas tout. Comment pouvait-il avoir assez confiance en elle pour la laisser entrer dans son cercle privé, tout en lui cachant des choses ?

\- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à un autre de vos chevaliers ? A Cirii ou Phasma, par exemple...

Avec Solak, c’étaient les seules femmes au sein des chevaliers de Ren. Elles étaient toutes trois très dissemblables. Solak était de loin la plus gouailleuse : trapue, de taille moyenne, très brune de teint et de cheveux. Sans ses longues tresses, on pouvait facilement la prendre pour un garçon. Par contraste, Cirii était plutôt menue. Elle avait à peu près les mêmes proportions que Rey, mais elle était très pâle de peau et blonde aux yeux bleues. Cirii avait des traits fins et délicats. Beaucoup, sans doute, l’auraient trouvée jolie. Mais elle était très réservée et ne quittait pratiquement jamais ses autres compagnons chevaliers. La dernière, Phasma, était aussi blonde et assez blanche de peau. Mais au niveau de la carrure, en revanche, elle était pratiquement aussi grande que Kylo Ren, assez carrée d’épaules et de la mâchoire et portait les cheveux courts. Elle faisait partie des chevaliers qui en imposaient le plus : avec Imaze et Daeron. Finn avait même confessé à Rey, qu’il ne pouvait pas la croiser dans un couloir sans se mettre à trembler des genoux.

\- Cirii n’est pas une adepte du rangement, avait répondu Ben Solo calmement. De plus, elle restera à Korriban pour seconder Imaze. Quant à Phasma, elle doit déjà assurer le commandement d’une partie des troupes. Elle n’a pas de temps à consacrer à ce que je te demande.

Occupée à éponger le sol, Rey n’avait pas pris garde que le Roi avait quitté la fenêtre pour se rapprocher d’elle. Lorsqu’elle s’était enfin remise debout, il se tenait à peine à un mètre d’elle. La jeune ressentit un courant bizarre lui traverser tout le corps. Elle ne l’avait même pas entendu approcher. Comment pouvait-il être aussi silencieux avec cette grande carcasse à déplacer ?

\- J’avoue que je m’étonne de ton manque d’enthousiasme, avait-il asséné. Je croyais que tu rêvais d’autre chose que d’une vie de domestique… Ou bien y a-t-il d’autres éléments que je dois prendre en compte ?

\- Quels éléments ?

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose, entre toi et ce garde, dont je devrais être mis au courant ?

Rey avait senti ses joues prendre feu.

\- Il n’y a rien entre Finn et moi. Nous sommes amis. Et pardon si je ne me mets pas à genoux pour vous remercier de votre grande générosité ! Mais oui, il y a des éléments que je dois prendre en compte, avant de prendre une décision.

Elle avait fait un pas vers la porte, lorsque la voix de Ben l’avait fauchée dans son élan.

\- Réalises-tu seulement l’opportunité que je t’offre ? La seule qu’on ne t’ait jamais offerte. Si tu étais une vraie combattante comme tu sembles t’en convaincre, tu aurais déjà sauté sur l’occasion. Au lieu de te dérober comme une gamine apeurée.

Rey avait fait volteface.

\- Non. Le premier à m’avoir donné ma chance, c’était Maître Luke. Il a cru en moi. Il m’a offert un toit, une éducation, une famille… et bien d’autres choses auxquelles je n’aurais jamais osé rêver. J’avais une vie dans ce Temple, figurez-vous ! Des amis, des gens auxquels je tenais et qui tenaient à moi ! J’y ai vécu les six plus belles années de ma vie ! Je me fichais d’être célèbre, d’être puissante… J’avais trouvé _ma_ place ! Et _vous_, d’un geste, vous avez tout balayé. Et maintenant, vous voulez que je vous dise « Merci » ? Quel besoin vous aviez de revenir ici ? Vous vivez entouré de gens que vous méprisez et que vous voulez forcer à vous admirer ! Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez, mais vous n’êtes toujours pas satisfait. Il vous en faut plus. Il vous en faudra toujours plus. Quitte à bouffer la terre entière pour ça. Vous pouviez pas simplement nous laisser tranquilles !!!

Après ça, Rey était sortie précipitamment de la chambre, avant que Kylo Ren ne soit revenu de sa surprise et ne la tança une fois de plus pour son insolence. Elle avait attendu d’être certaine que le Roi ait bien vidé ses appartements, avant de revenir chercher le plateau du petit-déjeuner. Avec Bibi sur les talons cette fois. Ses mains tremblaient encore de l’audace qu’elle avait prise. Elle s’était traitée mentalement d’idiote et d’imbécile suicidaire. Si après ça, Kylo Ren ne la renvoyait pas dès qu’il la croiserait… Ou pire ? Quel châtiment était prévu pour les servantes insolentes ?

Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, tandis qu’elle écossait les petits pois, assise à la grande table de la cuisine, avec Bibi roulée en boule à ses pieds. Maz vint s’assoir en face d’elle et l’observa attentivement.

\- Admettons que ce ne soit pas Finn qui hante tes pensées. Cependant quelque chose te préoccupe, mon Enfant. Mes vieux yeux perçoivent le trouble en toi. Et plus tu tentes de le refouler, plus il grandit.

Rey ne lui répondit pas, concentrée sur sa tâche. Les deux femmes furent toutefois tirées de leur conciliabule par une entrée intempestive.

\- Ah Rey ! Shana m’a dit que je te trouverais ici !

Finn venait de débouler dans les cuisines, son casque sous le bras et sa lance à la main.

\- Rey, j’ai un immense service à te demander…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Finn ? demanda-t-elle, sans lever les yeux de sa besogne.

\- T’emprunter Bibi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Un prisonnier s’est échappé, expliqua Finn, l’air extrêmement gêné. Et je me suis dit que, avec son flaire, Bibi pourrait m’aider à le retrouver.

\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un des limiers du château ? C’est à ça qu’ils servent, non ?

\- Oui, mais… Ca impliquerait que je demande l’autorisation au maître-chien… et… déjà, le gars ne m’a pas à la bonne… Et en plus, je préfèrerais que le moins de gens possible soient au courant.

\- Pourquoi ?

Finn s’assit face à elle. Il manqua de peu éborgner Maz au passage, avec sa lance. Celle-ci préféra battre en retraite, vers ses fourneaux.

\- Ecoute, je vais être franc avec toi : l’homme qui s’est échappé, c’est un voleur. Sa spécialité, c’est de s’introduire dans les maisons des rupins et de piquer tous ce qui a de la valeur.Ca fait des semaines que le guet lui court après. On était enfin parvenu à lui mettre la main dessus. J’avais pour mission de le coller en cage. Seulement, j’ai dû aller satisfaire un besoin pressant. Le temps que je règle mon affaire, il en avait profité pour se faire la malle. Maintenant, je dois impérativement le retrouver, avant que les autres s’aperçoivent de sa disparition. Sinon, je suis bon pour le pilori pendant un mois.

\- D’accords, dit Rey. Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je t’accompagne.

* * *

Dans la grande cour du palais, Kylo Ren passait en revue les recrues choisies pour former son escorte. Il les avait lui-même sélectionnés, avec Imaze, parmi les soldats qui s’étaient battus à ses côtés durant la grande bataille contre Snoke. Phasma aurait la charge de les encadrer durant tout le voyage. Bien qu’elle ne soit pas une utilisatrice de la Force, cette grande bringue avait une autorité naturelle qui faisait plier même les fortes têtes. Elle en imposait, autant physiquement que mentalement. Et c’était tout ce que Kylo attendait d’elle.

A l’occasion, elle pourrait canaliser Naïs et Solak. Après leurs derniers exploits dans la basse ville, il était hors de question qu’ils demeurent à Korriban sans surveillance. Le mieux aurait été de les séparer, mais ils n’allaient jamais l’un sans l’autre. Il en était ainsi depuis le jour où Kylo Ren les avait recrutés à Corellia. Seul Naïs l’intéressait en fait : le Zabrak était sensible à la Force. C’était un phénomène tellement rare, que Kylo n’avait pas pu laisser passer l’occasion de l’intégrer à ses chevaliers. A cette époque, sur les quinze compagnons qui l’avaient suivi lorsqu’il avait quitté le Temple, cinq n’étaient déjà plus des leurs.

Ils avaient tous entre seize et vingt ans, au moment de leur fugue. Et même si leurs maîtres les avaient formés à être de bons combattants, des duellistes talentueux, ils ne les avaient pas préparés au monde extérieur. Pendant longtemps, Kylo s’en était voulu de les avoir entrainés loin de la sphère protectrice qu’était le Temple Jedi – même si tous avaient été volontaires pour le suivre. Les entrainements encadrés par des Maîtres bienveillants, ça ne vous préparaient pas à la sauvagerie du champ de bataille, face à un ennemi déterminé à vous tuer.

Mais depuis que Hux avait fait massacrer l’Ordre, Kylo avait révisé son jugement : au moins ses amis étaient morts comme ils l’avaient souhaités, en se battant comme des chevaliers, et non pas comme des agneaux se faisant égorgés dans leur propre bergerie.

Et non, il n’éprouvait aucun remord pour ce qui s’était passé ! Quand bien même il aurait prêté secours à l’Ordre, qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ? S’il s’était précipité au Temple pour aider ses occupants, il aurait du même coup compromis sa progression, donnant à Snoke le temps de renforcé ses rangs. Ils se seraient tous retrouvés bien avancés, si le Géant Chenu l’avait écrasé, lui et son armée…

Snoke voulait se débarrasser des derniers Skywalker depuis un long moment. Il n’était jamais vraiment resté serein à l’idée que le frère et le rejeton de sa grande rivale soient toujours vivants. La seule chose qui l’avait empêché de revenir sur sa parole était qu’il avait prêté serment sur le _journal des Whills_ \- l’un des textes les plus sacrés de l’Eglise de la Force, autant pour les Sith que pour les Jedi – qu’il n’attenterait pas à la vie de Ben Solo, tant que ce dernier se tiendrait à distance du pouvoir. Or, un serment fait sur les textes sacrés était inviolable. Même pour les Sith eux-mêmes, pourtant prompts à reprendre leur parole.

Mais Kylo savait de source sure que Snoke avait eu l’intention de les faire assassiner, lui et son oncle, quelques semaines seulement avant qu’il ne revendique lui-même le trône. Le Géant Chenu comptait incendier le Temple et faire passer l’attentat pour un accident. Dans le fond, Kylo l’avait seulement poussé à montrer clairement son jeu.

Alors pourquoi diable les réprimandes de Rey continuaient-elles de raisonner dans son esprit ? Pourquoi était-ce à lui qu’elle en voulait ? Il lui avait offert de la former, de faire d’elle son écuyère et cette ingrate trouvait le moyen de l’accabler au lieu de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance !

_Pourquoi ça le touchait autant ?_

\- Votre Altesse ?

Kylo se tourna machinalement vers Lord Frak. Ce dernier tenait deux pas derrière lui, flanqué d’un scribe qui prenait note de toutes ses observations.

\- Voici l’itinéraire que vous avez demandé.

Le Grand Intendant lui tendit un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel avait été tracé un brouillon de carte. Kylo le parcourut distraitement.

\- La première escale se fera au fief de votre belle-famille, nota-t-il à l’adresse de Lord Frak.

\- C’est l’enclave la plus proche, votre Altesse. Lord Yama sera honoré de vous offrir l’hospitalité. Ma nièce se propose de vous accompagner…

\- Tiens donc… Je n’ai pas prévu de carrosse dans l’équipement. Si elle veut voyager, ce sera par ses propres moyens.

\- C’est une excellente cavalière, Votre Altesse. Et elle est habituée aux longues chevauchées.

\- Le contraire m’eut étonné. Soit, je suppose que sa présence adoucira un peu les mœurs. J’ai l’espoir que les soldats sauront se tenir, à proximité d’une personne aussi raffinée que votre nièce.

\- Je vous rassure, Lady Yama est de taille à affronter toutes sortes de difficultés. J’ai cru comprendre que votre aide camp demeurerait à Korriban. Avez-vous prévu quelqu’un pour le remplacer ?

Kylo s’efforça de maitriser la moue contrariée qui commençait à déformer ses traits.

\- C’est en cours.

\- Je puis vous recommander quelqu’un ?…

\- C’est très aimable de votre part, mais je sélectionne avec soin les personnes qui m’entourent. Je ne suis pas à l’aise à l’idée qu’un inconnu me suive comme une ombre.

\- Je comprends, Votre Altesse.

Kylo se replongea dans ses pensées. Sans qu’il l’ait cherché, ni même souhaité, celles-ci dérivèrent à nouveau sur Rey et leur conversation de ce matin. Devant la réticence de la jeune femme à quitter Korriban, Kylo s’était rappelé du soir où il l’avait surprise en compagnie du jeune garde. Lorsqu’il avait tenté d’en savoir plus sur les rapports qu’ils entretenaient tous les deux, Rey avait aussitôt pris la tangente. Le Roi Sith mit son intérêt pour les relations qu’entretenait la padawan sur le compte de son devoir en tant que protecteur.

\- Lord Frak, j’imagine qu’en tant que Grand Intendant vous devez en connaître un rayon sur toutes les personnes vivant et travaillant dans le Palais.

\- Il serait présomptueux de ma part d’affirmer une telle chose, quand on sait que plus d’un millier de personnes vivent au palais toute l’année. Mais il est vrai qu’à force de traiter de différentes affaires, j’en suis venu à connaître beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de monde.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur un des hommes du guet ? Un dénommé Finn, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Taille moyenne. Noir de peau. Les cheveux crépus.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kylo sentit Lord Frak frémir intérieurement. Le Grand Intendant se reprit cependant très vite et le Roi Sith n’eut plus accès à ses pensées. Frak, comme tous les membres du clan, était sensible à la Force. Ils étaient rares toutefois à avoir un niveau de maitrise suffisant pour pouvoir tenir tête à une intrusion mentale.

Kylo avait toujours soupçonné l’Intendant d’avoir plus de ressources qu’il ne le laissait paraître. Et cette résistance à son introspection en était la preuve. Il fit semblant de n’avoir rien remarqué, mais intérieurement il bouillait.

\- Finn, dites-vous ? demanda Lord Frak flegmatique. Je ne connais pas par cœur les noms de tous les gardes du palais. Mais je peux facilement obtenir des renseignements. Que désirez-vous savoir exactement ?

\- Tout ce que vous pourrez m’en dire. Comme vous savez, je recherche un écuyer. Et je déteste ne rien savoir sur les gens qui m’entourent.

Lord Frak acquiesça. Comme il ne bougea pas d’un pouce, Kylo lui dit qu’il pouvait disposer. Le Grand Intendant tourna les talons, le laissant seul, au milieu des gardes et des serviteurs qui s’affairaient autour des fourgons et des charriots. Le Roi Sith l’observa s’éloigné calmement, tandis qu’Imaze s’approchait, silencieux comme une ombre.

\- En mon absence, dit Kylo Ren, tu garderas un œil sur lui. Au moindre truc suspect, tu m’envoies un message et je fais demi-tour immédiatement.

Imaze grogna. Ce qui était sa façon d’acquiescer.

\- Et cet homme du guet, avec qui Rey traine sans arrêt, essaie d’en savoir plus sur lui.

Le grand chevelu grogna une fois de plus. Contrairement à d’autres, Imaze n’avait pas besoin de connaître les raisons de son maître : il lui suffisait que ce dernier lui dise ce qu’il attendait de lui. Lord Frak posait trop de questions pour être un serviteur zélé.

Après réflexion, Kylo craignait d’en avoir trop dit devant lui. Il espérait avoir détourné ses soupçons avec cette pirouette à propos d’écuyer. De quoi aurait-il eu l’air s’il avait dit à son Grand Intendant qu’il voulait en savoir plus sur l’homme qui tournait autour de sa servante ? Si c’était un coureur notoire ou s’il avait des antécédents de violence…

Si Luke lui avait confié Rey, ce n’était pas pour qu’il la laisse fréquenter n’importe qui. Et surement pas une espèce de beau parleur qui profiterait de sa naïveté pour l’embobiner et lui briser le cœur. Rey avait beau se targuer d’en savoir un rayon sur les hommes, Kylo doutait fort que l’Ordre Jedi, ou même Jakku, ne l’ait préparée à la perfidie dont était capable un séducteur pour parvenir à ses fins : faire passer le faux pour le vrai, l’égoïsme pour de l’altruisme et pour de l’amour un simple désir lubrique.Voilà ce qu’il se disait pour se convaincre qu’il agissait dans l’intérêt de la jeune padawan et non pas le sien.

En vérité, depuis le soir où il avait surpris Rey faisant la causette avec son prétendu partenaire d’entrainement, Kylo se sentait rongé par un sentiment qu’il avait lui-même du mal à analyser. Un mélange de colère, de faim et d’anxiété. Et le fait que Rey lui battait froid depuis qu’il lui avait reproché son manque de retenue pendant la chasse n’arrangeait rien. Même si elle ne faisait qu’obéir à ses préceptes. Kylo s’était rendu compte que ça l’énervait davantage qu’elle soit distante et soumise avec lui, plutôt qu’impétueuse et directe.

L’idée que Rey resta à Korriban tandis qu’il serait sur les routes ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Il préférait qu’elle soit là où il pourrait garder une œil sur elle. Et tant pis si elle ne voulait pas du poste d’écuyère, il trouverait bien une autre excuse pour l’emmener avec lui.

* * *

Il n’avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Bibi pour retrouver la trace du fugitif. Comme l’avait subodoré Finn, l’odorat de la renarde était exceptionnel. Le jeune homme lui fit renifler un vieux bout d’étoffe (surement arraché aux vêtements du fugitif) et aussitôt, l’animal fila comme une flèche à travers les ruelles étroites de la cité. La renarde courait tellement vite que ses deux compagnons humains avaient toutes les peines du monde à la suivre. Même Rey, pourtant légère et agile, manqua à plusieurs reprises la perdre de vue, Finn crapahutant tant bien que mal derrière elles.

Pour mieux se fondre dans la foule, le jeune garde avait laissé son uniforme du guet au palais et ne portait qu’un simple pantalon de toile et une tunique matelassée. Sans son casque, son plastron en métal et ses lourdes jambières, il était beaucoup plus alerte et rapide. Mais il se sentait aussi plus vulnérable sans sa lance et sa rapière. Heureusement, il avait pris soin d’emporter avec lui une dague et une mini-arbalète portative, fixée à son poignet. Ça pouvait toujours s’avérer utile si les choses dégénéraient. Et même si la présence de Rey risquait de compliquer ses négociations, il devait reconnaître que c’était un réconfort de l’avoir à ses côtés.

Les pérégrinations de Bibi les conduisirent dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, juste derrière la boutique d’un boucher. Les odeurs acres de bidoches et de sang séché leur remontaient jusqu’à la gorge. Rey se demanda même comment Bibi pouvait distinguer quoique ce soit au milieu de tant de puanteur. La renarde s’était arrêté devant une porte en bois pourrissante et grattait le sol avec l’obstination d’une poule qui aurait trouvé un nid de vers de terre.

\- J’ai peur que l’odeur de la viande ne l’ait distraite, soupira Rey.

\- Non. Regarde.

Finn désigna un graffiti taillé dans le bois : « Ne rejoins pas ».

\- C’est la devise des contrebandiers, expliqua-t-il. Laisse-moi faire.

Il frappa une série de coups sur la porte à un rythme précis. Ils entendirent un bruit, comme le raclement d’une chaise sur le sol, et le coulissement d’un panneau de bois. Une paire d’yeux vitreux apparus dans l’encadrement d’une ouverture dans la porte.

\- C’est pour quoi ? demanda une voix pâteuse.

Finn se plaça en évidence devant les yeux du gardien. Les globes oculaires de ce dernier semblèrent le détailler de haut en bas, avant de finalement refermer le panneau. Puis la porte s’ouvrit sur un homme adipeux au crâne chauve. Ce dernier écarta ses grand bras flasques et les referma sur Finn.

\- Finn, mon vieux ! Ca faisait un bail ! On commençait à se dire que t’étais peut-être mort.

Rey jura qu’elle entendit craquer les os de Finn, tandis que le gardien de la porte le serrait contre lui comme une espèce d’ours en peluche.

\- Loqar, l’ami ! répondit Finn. Désolé, j’ai eu pas mal à faire avec l’arrivée du nouveau Roi.

\- En effet ! Ca a pas l’air d’être un marrant, çuis-là. Tu me diras, avec le Géant Chenu, on rigolait pas tous les jours non plus.

\- Ouais, justement, en parlant de rigoler. J’ai promis à mon amie de lui faire voir les coins sympas de la cité.

Il désigna Rey, plantée derrière lui. Loraq finit par relâcher Finn et la jeune femme craignit un instant qu’il ne lui inflige le même traitement. Mais il se contenta d’une tape vigoureuse sur l’épaule, qui fit partir Rey en avant.

\- Je vous laisse descendre, les enfants. Si je quitte mon poste, le patron va m’étriper. Comme d’habitude, Finn : tu suis le bruit et les odeurs de tabac.

Les jeunes gens s’enfoncèrent dans un escalier étroit et sombre, Bibi trottant toujours devant eux.

\- Donc… murmura Rey dans le noir. Si j’ai bien compris, tu es un familier de ce genre d’endroit.

\- Ouais… Enfin disons que, quand on travaille pour la sécurité de la cité, avoir des amis chez les truands peut avoir ses avantages.

\- J’imagine…

\- Y a rien d’immoral ! Juste,… on se rend des services. Je regarde ailleurs quand ils montent un tripaux et ils me disent où trouver tel gars…

\- Finn, tu parles à quelqu’un qui volait des bourses aux passants. Je suis mal placée pour te juger.

Rey crut entendre son compagnon pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il faisait tellement sombre qu’elle devait se tenir aux pierres de mur pour se guider et avancer prudemment, car à chaque pas elle avait peur de rater une marche.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre des bruits et des éclats de voix. Une odeur âcre d’herbes à pipes et de substances en tout genre épaississaient de plus en plus l’air. L’escalier déboucha dans une grande salle souterraine, qui devait sans doute servir de cave à l’origine. Des tables de jeux étaient installées un peu partout, avec au moins huit personnes rassemblées autour. Personne ne fit attention à eux tandis qu’ils se faufilaient entre les tables. Soudain Finn s’immobilisa, alors que Bibi braquait son museau vers les couchettes remisées dans le fond, où des hommes et des femmes alanguis fumaient des pipes à eaux.

Finn désigna à Rey un homme particulièrement crasseux, la quarantaine environ, le visage bouffi, avec des poches sous les yeux. Ce dernier était complètement avachi sur sa couchette et tirait sur sa pipe à eau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Rey peinait à croire que c’était cette loque humaine qui donnait autant de fil à retordre au guet depuis des semaines.

Puis les petits yeux vitreux du bonhomme se posèrent sur Finn, puis sur Bibi. Et brusquement, son grand corps mou s’anima et bondit comme s’il était monté sur ressorts. Il longea le mur à toutes jambes, renversant des tables au passage et se mit à crier : « Descente du guet !»

Aussitôt, l’ambiance indolente et brumeuse de la salle de tripaux laissa place à une agitation frénétique. Chacun se mit à courir en tous sens, renversant tables et sièges sur leur passage. Au milieu de tout ce désordre, Bibi bondit comme un cabri entre les obstacles, aux trousses du fugitif. Rey voulu la suivre, mais Finn l’agrippa par la main et l’entraina à l’opposé.

\- Je sais où il va.

Il l’attira vers une autre pièce, plus petite, où était entassé un amas de sac et de tonneaux. La seule source de lumière venait d’une ouverture pratiquée tout en haut de la paroi. Aen juger par les bruits qui s’en échappait, elle devait donner sur la rue, juste au niveau du pavé. 

\- On va passer par-là.

Finn empila deux tonneaux l’un sur l’autre. Rey grimpa la première et se faufila à travers l’ouverture, sans grande peine. Finn eut plus de mal en revanche et, après s’être remise debout, elle dût l’aider en tirant sur ses bras pour l’extraire de l’ouverture. Ils étaient de nouveau dans une ruelle étroite, opposée à celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Un cri les alerta vers une petite cour où étaient rassemblés les porcs destinés à l’équarrissage. Rey et Finn eurent la satisfaction de retrouvé leur fugitif, accroché à la palissade qui délimitait l’enclos des cochons. Bibi suspendue à sa jambe, ses dents plantées dans la chair et le tissu de son pantalon.

\- Sale bê-bê-bête ! Lâche-moi, ch’te dis !

Les deux camarades vinrent prêter main forte à la petite renarde. L’attrapant chacun par une jambe, ils le tirèrent en arrière, l’obligeant à lâcher prise et s’écrasant lourdement sur le sol. Les fesses dans la merde, le pantalon déchiré, le type faisait vraiment peine à voir. Pourtant, il leva vers Finn un regard presqu’amical et lança, l’air débonnaire.

\- Hey ! Justement, je me disais que ça faisait un moment qu’on s’était pas croisé.

\- On a deux trois trucs à se dire,DJ.

L’individu jeta un regard équivoque à Rey. Cette dernière étudiait tour à tour les deux hommes en essayant de comprendre dans quel pétrin Finn s’était fourré. Plus ça allait, moins elle croyait à cette histoire de prisonnier évadé.

\- Rey…

Finn lui avait parlé tout doucement, visiblement gêné. La jeune padawan ressentait de la contrariété et de la culpabilité émanant de son ami.

\- Est-ce que tu peux monter la garde avec Bibi, _s’il te plait_ ?

Les yeux noirs de Finn se firent implorants. Bien qu’elle ait le sentiment grandissant de s’être faite mener en bateau, Rey estima que le moment était mal choisi pour faire une scène. Elle accepta donc de se plier à la demande de Finn, se promettant toutefois qu’elle obtiendrait une explication ultérieurement.

Une fois seul à seul, Finn attrapa DJ par le col de son manteau et le plaqua contre un mur.

\- Tu te doutes pourquoi je suis là, pas vrai ? dit-il entre ses dents.

L’homme haussa les épaules.

\- Je su-suppose que Poe Dameron n’est pa-pas satisfait de la tournure de notre a-a-arrangement…

\- Et comment ! La Rébellion a donné beaucoup pour ce Putsch. Et ça fait des mois que le Palais ne donne plus de nouvelles.

\- Je ssssais, je sais… Et crois bien qu-que ça me contrarie bbbeaucoup. Mais vu la conjec-ture actuelle, ça serait trop dangereux de se lancer maintenant.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Rien n’a changé. Nous sommes prêts. Toute la Rébellion attend le coup d’envoi. Si tu crois que la mort de Snoke va nous arrêter, c’est que t’as rien compris. 

\- C’est t-toi qu’as pas compris, mon grand._ Tout_ a changé ! Y a p-plus de Putsch. Snoke est mort. Y a un nouveau roi à la t-tête du Clan. Le p-p-petit-fils de Dark Vador en personne ! Et çuis-là, c’est pas un vieillard à moitié f-f-fou. Après la démonstration qu’il a fait lors de son en-en-entrée dans la ville, c’est pas demain que les autres membres du Clan vont lui ch-ch-chercher des noises.

\- Mais… et pour nous alors ? Les renégats ? Les Ilotes ? Ce Putsch devait nous permettre d’obtenir des droits. Lord Frak avait promis au Fulcrum qu’il nous obtiendrait l’armistice…

\- Et bien Lord F-f-frak a changé son arbalète d’épaule. Ap-pa-paremment, le nouveau roi se cherche une femme. Frak s’est déjà arrangé pour que sa-sa-sa nièce se retrouve dans l’entourage p-p-p-proche de Kylo Ren. Si la donzelle si prend bien – et si j’en crois la rumeur, elle est assez compé-pé-pétente à ce niveau-là – dans moins d’un an, elle sera mariée et enceinte. P-pa-pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. Avec un enfant Skywalker dans leur famille, les Yama et les Frak auront la main mi-mi-mise sur le Clan.

\- Et _nous_ dans tout ça, qu’est-ce qu’on devient ?

DJ haussa les épaules de nouveau. Il aurait presqu’eu l’air navré.

\- Faites comme eux : a-a-adaptez-vous. De ce que j’en sais, Kylo Ren n’a p-p-pas d’opinion établie sur les Ilotes et les r-r-renégats. Et il a vécu quasiment t-t-t-toute sa vie en exil. Il traine t-t-toute une bande d’étrangers et de v-v-va-nu-pieds à sa botte. Essayez de le caresser dans le sens du p-p-poil et peut-être qu’il acceptera de réintégrer les renégats dans son armée.

\- Ce n’est pas pour ça qu’on s’est battu ! s’énerva Finn. Je peux pas aller retrouver les autres et leur dire que tout est annulé.

\- C’est sûr que j’aimerais p-p-pas être à ta place. Mais si t-t-ton Poe Dameron est bien le héros dont t-t-tu vantes les mérites, il t’en tiendra pas ri-rigueur.

DJ lui mit une tape amicale sur l’épaule, mais Finn le remarqua à peine. Le jeune homme était sonné. Comment allait-il annoncé ça à Poe et aux autres ? Ils avaient tous fondé tellement d’espoir sur ce coup d’Etat. Des négociations clandestines avaient lieu depuis des mois entre le réseau des renégats et l’administration du Palais. Lord Frak ambitionnait de renverser Snoke, et pour cela il s’était proposé de rallier les rebelles, les esclaves en fuite et les Ilotes du clan. En échange de quoi, ces derniers obtiendraient enfin ce qu’ils réclamaient depuis des siècles : l’égalité et l’équité avec les autres membres du clan. Tout avait été préparé, minutieusement organisé, à l’extérieur comme à l’intérieur de la cité. Mais la brusque apparition de Kylo Ren et ses revendications sur l’échiquier avait d’un coup paralysé toute la machine.

Finn était partagé entre colère et désespoir. Ce que lui annonçait DJ, c’était ce qu’il redoutait depuis des semaines. Depuis que les troupes de Kylo Ren étaient entrées dans la cité. Lorsque Rey avait lu le nom de Poe Dameron sur le collier de la renarde, Finn avait compris le message : l’un des principaux chefs de la Rébellion voulait comprendre pourquoi rien n’avait été fait. L’apparition de Bibi, sa renarde domestique, était une marque de son impatience : Poe ne se séparait jamais de cet animal qu’il avait lui-même adoptée et apprivoisée.

_« Adaptez-vous » disait DJ. Comme si c’était si simple !_ Comme si Kylo Ren serait disposé à les entendre. Comme si Lord Frak n’allait pas leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues maintenant qu’il avait d’autres moyens d’arriver à ses fins.

Finn frissonna. Le Grand Intendant avait la réputation d’être un homme prudent et extrêmement méticuleux. S’il avait fait une croix sur cette révolte, il ne tarderait pas à vouloir se débarrasser de tous éléments pouvant le compromettre…

\- Finn !

La voix de Rey résonna dans la petite cour. La jeune femme courut vers lui, Bibi sur les talons.

\- Des chevaliers de Ren. On ferait mieux de filer.

_Génial, manquait plus qu’eux !_

\- Par ici !

DJ leur indiqua des caisses empilées prêts de la palissade de l’enclos à cochons. Finn leva les yeux au ciel.

\- T’es pas sérieux !

\- Vous pré-pré-préférez vous ex-expliquer avec les chiens de Kylo Ren ?

Finn sauta sur la première caisse, rapidement suivi par Rey. Le plus difficile ne fut pas d’enjamber la palissade, ni de sauter à pieds joints au milieu des porcs, de devoir se frayer un chemin au milieu des bestiaux pour atteindre l’autre côté. Non, ce fut de devoir rentrer à pieds au palais, couvert de lisier et sentant la mort.

Les deux jeunes gens firent un détour par les écuries, afin de pouvoir se rincer à la pompe de l’abreuvoir. Il fallut plusieurs heures et deux pains de savons piqués à la laverie, pour faire partir la puanteur. La nuit commençait à tomber alors qu’ils étaient toujours en train de se frotter la peau à l’eau froide. Rey était tellement frigorifiée qu’elle sentait ses tétons pointés sous sa brassière. Quant à Finn, même dans la lumière crépusculaire, elle pouvait voir la chair de poule sur sa peau foncée.

\- Je crois que tu me dois des explications, dit-elle. Pour ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui.

Elle vit Finn s’arrêter et pousser un profond soupir.

\- Oui, en effet.

Il leva vers Rey un regard prudent.

\- Pas besoin de te dire que le gars que nous cherchions n’était pas un prisonnier échappé.

\- Non, en effet. Qui est-ce en réalité ?

\- Disons qu’il a pas mal de « talents » et qu’il connait du monde, aussi bien dans les bas-fonds que dans les hautes sphères…

\- Qui dans les hautes sphères ?

\- Mieux vaudrait que tu l’ignores.

Rey se mit à gronder.

\- Je ne plaisante, Rey. Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais certains n’hésiteraient pas à te tuer s’ils apprenaient que tu sais des choses compromettantes sur eux.

Finn lui avait saisie la main et la serrait à lui broyer les os. Rey le sentait sincèrement inquiet. Cela la toucha et renforça en même temps sa détermination.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Finn. J’aurais jamais dû t’embarquer là-dedans. C’était stupide et irresponsable de ma part.

\- Non, tu as bien fait. Finn, tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne te trahirais jamais. Dis-moi juste une chose : les personnes impliquées… Est-ce qu’il s’agit de Lord Frak ?

Le jeune homme leva vers elle un regard des plus éloquents. Puis ses yeux dévièrent vers un point derrière Rey. La jeune femme y vit passer un nouvel éclair de panique. Il lui lâcha brusquement la main, se pencha pour attraper sa chemise et l’enfiler prestement, avant de se lever. Avant de partir, il lui posa la main sur l’épaule en murmurant.

\- S’il te plait, surtout garde ce qu’on s’est dit pour toi.

Lorsque Rey se retourna pour le suivre des yeux, ces derniers tombèrent sur Ben Solo. Elle dut se retenir de pousser un soupir exaspérer. Prenant conscience de la fraicheur du soir tombant sur sa peau nue, Rey s’empressa de remettre sa tunique. Finn avait filé comme une ombre et elle sentait à présent le regard de Ben peser sur son dos. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler, alors qu’elle resserrait les laçages de sa tunique.

Cette fois c’était la fin.Il allait la chasser. Elle se retrouverait à la rue, sans toit, sans famille, sans appui. Elle eut froid, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis son premier hiver dans la forêt d’Endor. A nouveau l’ombre de Ben Solo l’enveloppa : il était juste derrière elle.

\- Il faudra qu’un jour tu m’expliques ta conception de ce qu’est un entrainement.

Rey se tourna vers lui, surprise.

\- Ça fait deux fois que je vous surprends tous les deux et, tu m’excuseras, mais je n’ai pas l’impression que vous échangiez beaucoup de passe d’armes.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que vous pensez, répondit Rey.

Sa voix était étrangement enrouée.

\- Et qu’est-ce que je pense d’après toi ?

\- Qui suis-je pour le dire ? Personne.

Il tendit la main vers elle et la referma autour de son avant-bras, l’obligeant à se mettre debout. Même ainsi, il l’a dominait d’une tête au moins. Il était tellement grand. Ridiculement grand. Quelque chose en lui semblait vouloir l’attraper et l’engloutir complètement. Elle n’arrivait pas à déterminer si cela lui faisait peur ou non.

\- As-tu au moins progressé depuis la dernière fois ? Depuis Ach-To.

Rey ne comprenait pas. _Pourquoi lui parlait-il de ça ? Pourquoi ne la renvoyait-il pas ?_

\- Il y a un moyen simple de le savoir, dit-elle.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et tendit la main vers son bâton. Celui-ci sauta instantanément dans sa main. Rey se mit en position de garde. Kylo Ren la considéra quelques secondes, puis il avisa une lance oubliée près d’un box. A l’instar de Rey, il l’a fit voler jusqu’à lui et se mit aussi en position.

Rey lança le premier assaut, qu’il para sans difficulté. Il enchaina avec une nouvelle attaque, que la jeune padawan esquiva. Ils alternèrent ainsi pendant au moins quinze minutes, enchainant les passes d’armes et les touches. Kylo évaluait les forces et les points faibles de son adversaire. Elle était forte. Bien plus que son gabarit ne le laissait supposer. Ce qu’elle n’avait pas en puissance, elle le compensait en rapidité et en agilité. Ses coups étaient plus maitrisés que lors de leur dernier combat, même si elle restait très brouillonne dans ses enchainements.

Ce fut grâce à une de ses manœuvres maladroites qu’il parvint à percer sa défense. Croisant son bâton avec le sien, Kylo glissa derrière Rey et, tirant de toutes ses forces, la bloqua contre sa poitrine. La padawan se retrouva prise au piège. Ren pouvait entendre son cœur battre à un rythme affolé. Sa respiration sifflante raisonnait dans sa cage thoracique. Il aurait pu la broyer facilement, mais il se contenta de la garder serrée contre lui.

Rey se débattait comme un lièvre pris dans un collet. Mais ses bras engourdis avaient à peine assez de force pour lutter contre la pression de Kylo Ren. Elle était littéralement écrasée contre son torse. Elle pouvait sentir dans son dos palpiter sa poitrine. La chaleur de son souffle sur sa nuque était suffocante.

\- Tu es douée, lui concéda Kylo. Avec un entrainement adapté, tu pourrais devenir exceptionnelle. Seulement, il te manque quelque chose pour être une guerrière redoutable. Veux-tu savoir ce que c’est ?

Rey ne répondit pas. Elle se tortillait pour essayer de se dégager. Ren leva le bâton de quelques pouces et elle se retrouva la moitié du visage collée contre la tunique en cuir du seigneur Sith. Elle pouvait entre son cœur battre contre son oreille.

\- Tu n’aimes pas tuer.

\- Vous vous tromper…

\- Chasser du gibier pour se nourrir, ce n’est pas la même chose que de se battre au corps à corps avec un être humain, fillette. Sur un champ de bataille, si tu es clémente, dis-toi bien que ton adversaire _lui_ ne l’est pas. Il est là pour te tuer. Si tu lui en laisses l’occasion : il te découpera en morceaux, il plongera sa lame au fond de ta poitrine et il ravagera tout ce qu’il pourra trouver à l’intérieur. Ta seule chance de t’en sortir, c’est de lui faire subir toi-même ce sort.

Il s’était dangereusement rapproché pour lui parler dans le creux de l’oreille. Rey saisit sa chance et lui envoya un coup de tête en plein dans l’arrête du nez. Kylo Ren grogna et desserra sa prise. Rey en profita pour se dégager. Elle pivota et se remit en position de garde.

\- Et vous, vous voulez connaître votre point faible ? lança-t-elle railleuse. Vous êtes trop sûr de vous. Face à un adversaire que vous méprisez, vous baissez votre garde et vous commettez des erreurs de débutant.

Ren lança un nouvel assaut, beaucoup plus violant que les précédents. Mais Rey se tenait prête. Leurs échanges devinrent plus brutaux et plus sauvages. Les cris de rage et les grognements se mêlaient aux claquements des bâtons.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu as perdu la première fois ? jeta Kylo Ren. C’est parce que tu étais paralysée par la peur…

\- Je n’avais pas…

\- Oh que si ! Tu avais peur pour Luke. Peur pour toi. Peur de ce que l’avenir te réservait. Peur de te retrouver seule à nouveau, après avoir perdu le seul foyer que tu ais jamais connu. Alors que tu n’aurais dû être animée que par un seul but : me tuer. Me tuer par n’importe quel moyen… Voilà ce qu’aucun Jedi ne pourra jamais t’enseigner : la rage de vaincre. C’est cela, le premier pas vers la liberté. Lorsque tu te détaches de tout ce qui te rend faible, tout ce qui te fait douter et que tu ne te focalises plus que sur un but, prête à détruire tout ce qui se mettra entre toi et l’objet de ton désir.

Il fonça à nouveau sur elle. Rey leva haut son bâton des deux bras. Elle toute fois faire appel à la Force pour ne pas vaciller sous la charge de Kylo Ren. Elle s’efforça d’oublier sa peur, le sentiment d’intimidation qu’il faisait naître en elle. Elle devait les voir comme deux corps physiques, deux éléments s’attirant et se repoussant. Elle devait bander toutes ses forces pour le repousser et oublier tout le reste.

\- Je peux t’enseigner ça.

Ben Solo la regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Je peux t’apprendre à n’être plus que cette force de volonté inébranlable. Plus jamais tu ne connaîtras la peur…

\- Pourquoi vous voudriez faire ça ?

\- Parce que Luke avait raison. La Force est puissante en toi. Ce don, tu n’as pas le droit de le gâcher en de vaines quêtes sentimentales. Laisse mourir la gamine des rues affamée et devient celle que tu es appelée à être, Rey.

Soudain, Kylo Ren se déroba et toute la Force que Rey avait concentrée pour le repousser l’entraina vers l’avant. Prise au dépourvu, elle n’eut pas le temps de se rattraper. Son visage n’était qu’à quelques pouces du sol, lorsqu’elle se sentit soudain flottée. Une aura de Force l’avait enveloppée et retenu sa chute. Rey devina plus qu’elle ne vit, la main de Ben tendue au-dessus d’elle, comme un marionnettiste retenant les fils de sa poupée. Puis il l’attira en arrière et Rey fut à nouveau sur pieds. Le corps tremblant comme si elle venait de faire une chute vertigineuse.

Bien sûr, au Temple, les Grands Maîtres avaient évoqué cette manière d’employer la Force pour manipuler autrui. Mais cette façon de faire était très mal vue, jugée… inconvenante. Et Ben venait de l’employer sur elle, aussi naturellement qu’il aurait soulevé un fétu de paille. La jeune padawan réalisa pour la première fois toute l’étendue des capacités de son don et des limites que les Jedi y avaient mise.

\- Alors ? demanda Ben Solo.

\- J’accepte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Pour bien comprendre le statut des paysans et des non-sith, j'ai tout repris des Ilotes de la Grèce antique:   
les Hilotes ou Ilotes (en grec ancienΕἵλωτες / Heílôtes) sont une population autochtone de Laconie et de Messénie asservie aux Spartiates, qu'ils font vivre. Leur statut s'apparente à celui des serfs du Moyen Âge : attachés à la terre, ils sont la propriété de l'État lacédémonien. Ils ne sont donc pas des esclaves-marchandises.


	7. L'écuyère

Ren était un maître exigeant et impitoyable. Reprenant en main la formation de Rey, il lui imposa un emploi du temps strict. La nouvelle écuyère royale devait désormais se lever avant l’heure du rossignol et consacrer une heure à la méditation avant d’aller chercher le déjeuner. Une fois dans les appartements du Roi, ce dernier lui confiait des documents à recopier. C’était surtout des lettres et des compte-rendu au contenu assez banal. Rey soupçonnait Ben de ne lui donner cette tâche que pour la tenir occupée et vérifier la qualité de son écriture. Très souvent, Imaze les rejoignait dans le courant de la matinée. Le grand chevalier s’entretenait en conciliabule avec son Roi pendant plusieurs heures. Ils s’échangeaient diverses missives. Parfois même des mots griffonnés sur des bouts de papiers qu’ils brûlaient après les avoir lus. Avant l’heure du midi, Ben Solo l’entrainait dans la cour, et le moins qu’on puisse dire était qu’il ne la ménageait pas. Après ses séances, Rey avait les membres tout endoloris et pouvait à peine soulever sa cuillère pour manger.

Ben tenait à ce qu’elle revoie les bases du combat à l’épée. Avant chaque passe d’arme, il l’obligeait à s’échauffer durant une heure, puis il alternait les exercices et les figures compliquées : pour travailler son équilibre, aiguiser ses réflexes et son endurance. Comme il était hors de question qu’ils combattent avec de vraies armes, tant qu’il n’estimerait pas son niveau satisfaisant, ils utilisaient des épées en bois. Rey n’était pas à l’aise avec cette technique de combat. Elle préférait de loin son bâton, plus léger et qui lui permettait davantage d’exploiter son agilité. Mais elle aurait préféré s’arracher la langue plutôt que de se plaindre, même si elle finissait dans la poussière les trois-quarts du temps. Même si ses petites escarmouches avec Finn et leur conversation lui manquaient.

Après le repas du midi, Ben lui donnait toujours une tâche à faire : nourrir son cheval, fourbir ses armes, vérifier l’état de son armure et, quand il était à court d’idée, il l’envoyait dans la bibliothèque du vieux Cépéo, pour y glaner soi-disant un renseignement sur une loi ou un statut juridique. Ce qui était sûrement la pire corvée pour Rey. Déjà parce que, en dépit de ses fanfaronnades, elle n’était pas à l’aise avec la lecture. Ou alors, il fallait que les textes ne soient pas trop denses ou très compliqués. Ce qui était loin d’être le cas des ouvrages qu’il lui fallait consulter. Ensuite, l’écriture de Cépéoétait extrêmement difficile à déchiffrer. Et impossible de demander de l’aide. Le vieux bibliothécaire était certes un homme charmant, mais c’était un bavard invétéré. Et ses discours étaient assommants. En plus, sa mémoire lui jouant des tours, il s’embrouillait souvent dans les dates et la chronologie. Il lui arrivait de parler de Dark Vador ou de la reine Leia comme si ces derniers étaient toujours vivants et régnaient sur le clan. Ou il évoquait Maître Luke, lorsqu’il était encore enfant et qu’il avait la manie d’escalader les murs du palais et de courir sur les toits pour échapper à ses nourrices.

\- Maître Ben m’inquiète, ces temps-ci. Ses responsabilités lui prennent toutes son énergie et il peine à obtenir l’attention du Roi. Si seulement notre bien-aimée reine était toujours-là… Elle savait comment l’apaiser…

Rey peinait à déterminer s’il parlait de Ben Solo ou de Ben Kenobi, le défunt maître du prince Luke. Parfois, elle se disait que les deux devaient se confondre dans l’esprit embrouillé du vieux Cépéo.

Ce jour-là, Rey était penchée sur un grimoire poussiéreux : « Mœurs et coutumes des contrées de la Bordure Extérieure ». Un chapitre avait particulièrement retenu son attention.

_L’esclavage se pratique sous différentes formes et à différents degrés en fonction des contrées. _

_Alderaan, Naboo et Coruscente sont les rares nations à avoir totalement interdit sa pratique. Dans ces royaumes, ce commerce est non seulement défendu, mais la possession même d’esclaves est prohibée. Au point que si un individu a le statut d’esclave dans une autre contrée, il lui suffit de traverser la frontière de Coruscente, d’Alderaan ou de Naboo pour être automatiquement déclaré libre. Ce qui n’est pas sans provoquer quelques soucis diplomatiques, car beaucoup de hauts dignitaires de contrées riches telles que KaminoouCorellia ne conçoivent pas de se déplacer sans une armée de serviteurs, pour la plupart esclaves. Difficile pour des diplomates ou des ambassadeurs de se rendre dans ces contrées abolitionnistes en sachant qu’ils vont y laisser les trois-quarts de leur personnel._

_Jakku et Tatooine sont des régions extrêmement arides, disposant de peu de ressources, par conséquent l’esclavage y est de loin le commerce le plus florissant. On dit même que les esclaves représentent les deux-tiers de la population locale. Il faut toutefois relativiser, car en raison des conditions de vie très difficiles dans ses contrées, la population y est elle-même extrêmement réduite et plutôt disparate. La pénibilité de la condition d’esclave y est même assez floue car, en fonction des circonstances, un esclave travaillant pour un commerçant ou un contrebandier, peut avoir une qualité de vie plus enviable qu’un paysan libre._

_Les Sith ne sont autorisés à posséder que des esclaves qu’ils ont eux-mêmes capturés soit lors d’une razzia ou d’une bataille : ce sont en fait des prisonniers de guerre qui sont traités comme du butin. Il leur est même permis d’en faire commerce. Ils peuvent en effet revendre leur butin à des marchands d’esclaves. Certaines familles peuvent aussi racheter les prisonniers à leurs propriétaires. En revanche, un Sith ne peut en aucun cas acheter un esclave ; fut-ce auprès d’un marchand ou d’un particulier. Si un Sith convoite un esclave qui appartient déjà à un maître, le seul moyen pour lui de l’acquérir est de tuer le propriétaire. C’est ce qu’on appelle « le Prix du Sang »._

Rey n’avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de sa vie avant d’être une esclave. Pour autant qu’elle sache, elle avait toujours été une gamine famélique et sauvage. A l’époque, ça ne la choquait pas. Qu’il y ait des maîtres et des esclaves c’était la norme à Jakku. Ça lui faisait drôle d’imaginer des endroits où il était interdit de posséder un esclave.

\- La reine Leia Organa voulait mettre fin à cette pratique, commenta Cépéo en lisant par-dessus l’épaule de Rey. Au « Prix du sang » ainsi qu’à l’esclavage en général, au sein du clan. Cette idée a fortement déplu aux seigneurs Sith. Après ça, ses réformes sont devenues de plus en plus impopulaires. 

Plus Rey en apprenait sur la mère de Ben Solo, plus elle la trouvait admirable. Lorsqu’elle était au Temple, Maître Luke évoquait souvent sa sœur. Mais ce qu’il avait à dire sur elle était surtout lié à des souvenirs d’enfance. Le fait d’être jumeaux, d’avoir perdu leur mère à la naissance et d’être élevés par un père tyrannique et peu affectueux les avait fortement rapprochés. Même si le frère et la sœur avaient pris des voies différentes, ils étaient toujours restés très liés et entretenaient une correspondance régulière. Luke déplorait que Leia n’ait pas passé plus de temps avec son fils.

__\- Elle l’aimait éperdument,_ assurait-il. _Si elle avait pu, elle ne se serait jamais séparée de lui. Mais le Pouvoir est un maître exigeant, surtout lorsqu’on l’exerce sur un clan comme le nôtre. Leia craignait que son fils soit un jour victime des complots et des intrigues d’individus ambitieux et sans scrupules. Qu’il finisse broyé par ce système, commeson père. Elle s’échinait à construire un monde où il ne serait plus en danger. Hélas ! c’était une tâche trop grande à accomplir. Même pour elle…__

Rey se demandait pourquoi Ben n’essayait pas de prendre plus exemple sur sa mère. Pourquoi évitait-il d’évoquer son souvenir devant les autres seigneurs Sith ou en privé ? Seul Dark Vador semblait être digne de servir de modèle selon lui. Alors que cet homme était responsable de la mort de son père et du fait qu’il avait dû vivre en exil durant vingt-huit ans. Ben avait-il seulement conscience des sacrifices que sa mère avait fait pour lui ?

__\- Il l’adorait,_ avait un jour affirmé Luke. _Lorsque la nouvelle de sa mort nous est parvenue, j’ai vraiment cru que j’allais le perdre lui aussi, tant ça l’a dévasté… __

Rey feuilleta quelques pages plus loin et tomba sur un nouveau chapitre.

_Les Ilotes :_

_Dans la hiérarchie du clan Sith, le statut juridique des Ilotes est complexe. Ils ne sont pas libres et ne possèdent aucun droit politique : ils sont donc comparables de ce fait aux esclaves-marchandises. Cependant, ils n’appartiennent pas à un individu ou une famille précise, mais sont attachés à une terre, ce qui les rapproche du serf des autres contrées monarchiques._

_En théorie, ils appartiennent à l'État et sont attachés à un lot de terre, l’enclave. Le seigneur Sith à qui cette enclave est dévolue ne peut ni affranchir les Ilotes qui y sont attachés, ni les vendre à l'étranger. Néanmoins, il existe une forme de propriété individuelle : les seigneurs se prêtent entre eux les Ilotes pour dépanner, par exemple à la chasse, au même titre qu'on se prêterait chiens ou chevaux. On peut dire que le Roi a la nue-propriété des Ilotes, tandis que le seigneur en a l'usufruit._

_Il est même arrivé que des Ilotes soient intégrés à l’armée royale, durant l’Age des Grandes Conquêtes. Certains Ilotes se sont même illustrés au cours des siècles, lors de différentes campagnes militaires, au point d’acquérir du pouvoir et de l’influence au sein de la Cour et du gouvernement. Mais ces derniers se sont souvent retrouvés victimes de leur ambition et de la jalousie des seigneurs du clan. L’Histoire est jonchée d’exemples de commandants Ilotes retrouvés morts dans des circonstances troubles ou ayant carrément disparu. _

Cela fit frissonner Rey. Elle repensa à l’avertissement que lui avait donné Finn, sur le fait qu’elle s’attirerait des ennemis en étant trop au fait des intrigues qui se nouaient et se dénouaient au sein de la Cour. Plus la jeune padawan en apprenait sur le clan, plus celui-ci lui faisait l’effet d’une immense toile d’araignée et qu’elle devait prendre garde à ne pas en être la mouche.

Enfin, elle trouva le chapitre qui l’intéressait : au moins vingt pages exclusivement consacrées à la généalogie des différentes familles royales des contrées connues. La couronne démocratique de Naboo. La royauté d’Alderaan. La Principauté de Chandrila… Kylo Ren lui avait demandé la liste détaillée des alliances et des rivalités que le clan entretenait avec ses voisins. Il voulait aussi connaître autant que possible la généalogie des familles royales. Sans doute voulait-il étudier quel mariage lui offrirait le plus d’avantage sur le plan diplomatique.

Même si Rey pouvait comprendre les impératifs qu’entrainaient une union royale, elle ressentait tout de même une pointe d’amertume à l’idée que deux êtres, qui ne s’étaient encore jamais vus ni même adressé la parole, se voient liés l’un à l’autre et obligés de vivre côte à côte jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare, juste pour remplir des obligations géopolitiques. Elle aurait presqu’eu de la pitié pour le pauvre princesse qui allait devoir se coltiner la triste figure de Kylo Ren matin et soir jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. Bien qu’une autre part d’elle, beaucoup moins charitable, paierait cher pour voir la tête de Lady Yama lorsqu’une autre qu’elle trônerait au côté du Roi, qu’elle devrait lui faire la révérence et l’appeler « Votre Altesse ».

Elle s’appliqua à recopier le plus proprement possible les noms des familles et des contrées qui pourraient éventuellement intéresser Ben. En tournant une page, elle tomba sur un document assez inhabituel, très usé.

_En ce jour… de l’an de grâce… nous, Dark Sidious, de notre nom de naissance, Lord Palpatine Sheev, déclarons adopter Skywalker Anakin... Par ce présent document, nous attestons qu’il fait désormais partie intégrante du clan au même titre que s’il était de notre chair et de notre sang... Nous faisons de lui l’héritier de tous nos biens, de nos propriétés et de notre nom. A lui de décider ce qu’il sera jugé bon d’en faire au jour de notre trépas…_

\- Ah ! s’exclama la voix de Cépéo derrière elle. Je me demandais où il était rangé. Mieux vaut le mettre dans un lieu plus sûr. Sa Majesté serait courroucée s’il venait à disparaître…

\- Qu’est-ce ? demanda Rey alors que le vieux documentaliste lui prenait délicatement le document des mains.

\- L’Acte d'adoption du Roi bien sûr.

\- Du Roi ?

\- Du seigneur Dark Vador.

Rey écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Cépéo soupira comme un précepteur ayant à faire à un enfant particulièrement lunaire.

\- Vous imaginez bien que Lord Skywalker n’aurait jamais pu prétendre au trône sans être reconnu comme un membre du clan. L’adoption est, pour ceux qui ne sont pas nés de parents Sith, le seul moyen d’y prétendre.

\- Vous voulez dire que Dark Vador n’était pas membre du clan à l’origine ?

\- Non. Il vivait dans le Temple Jedi depuis ses huit ans. Avant cela, c’est un mystère. Selon la version officielle : un Maître Jedi l’aurait rencontré dans l’une des contrées les plus au sud. Il aurait vu en lui un grand potentiel et l’aurait ramené pour lui enseigner la Force…

\- Mais d’où venait-il exactement ?

\- Personne ne sait. Le seigneur Vador est toujours très discret à ce propos. Il y a bien des rumeurs qui courent à ce sujet. Certaines prétendent qu’il serait le dernier descendant d’une lignée princière déchue… Ou qu’il a réchappé au pillage de sa ville natale… D’autres ont prétendu qu’il était le fils illégitime d’un chevalier Jedi… Mais la vérité vraie personne ne la connait. Peut-être maître Ben ?... Mais il est encore plus discret que sa Majesté…

Ainsi donc, les Skywalker n’étaient pas des natifs du clan. Cela rendait leur ascension encore plus impressionnante. Mais aussi plus précaire leur légitimité. Au fil de ses lectures, Rey avait compris que le clan des Sith était un vaste réseau de familles apparentées à différents degrés. C’était soi-disant pour garantir la pureté du sang et leur lien avec la Force. Pourtant la consanguinité semblait avoir l’effet inverse : au fil des générations, les pouvoirs ne faisaient que s’amoindrir au sein des différentes familles.

Par exemple, il était autrefois courant que des enfants de la noblesse intègrent l’Ordre Jedi : c’était un critère de fierté, marquant leur lien avec la Force. Mais depuis plusieurs décennies, les Jedi avaient refusé beaucoup de candidats, issus des grandes familles, les estimant trop peu sensibles à la Force pour faire de bons initiés. Ce qui avait aggravé les tensions entre le clan et l’Ordre.

C’était peut-être aussi ce qui avait poussé Dark Sidious à vouloir adopter Skywalker : tout le monde disait que Dark Vador avait un lien puissant avec la Force. Sans doute le vieux Roi espérait-il redonner de la vigueur au pouvoir du clan en y intégrant du sang neuf. Il n’avait pas prévu que son protégé le renverserait et choisirait une princesse étrangère pour être la mère de ses enfants. Que ces mêmes enfants refuseraient à leur tour de s’unir avec un membre du clan : l’un préférant le célibat, l’autre faisant un enfant avec un obscur contrebandier.

Cela expliquait l’ardeur que mettaient les femmes Sith à vouloir séduire Kylo Ren. Oui, car évidemment, depuis qu’il avait conquis le trône, Lady Yama n’avait pas été la seule à vouloir lui mettre le grappin dessus. Bien que la jeune femme soit assez douée pour neutraliser ses rivales, certaines parvenaient toutefois à passer entre les mailles du filet. L’une d’elle avait même poussé l’audace jusqu’à s’introduire dans les appartements du Roi et à se cacher sous son lit. Ça avait bien manqué virer au drame lorsque Kylo Ren avait senti sa présence et – croyant qu’il s’agissait d’un assassin – tenté de la transpercer à travers le matelas et le sommier.

Les plus audacieuses n’espéraient même pas être épousées, seulement entrer dans la couche royale l’espace d’une nuit, dans l’espoir d’être engrossées : avoir un rejeton avec le sang des Skywalker, c’était l’espoir de renforcer les pouvoirs de leur famille et de donner un second souffle à leur lignée. Manque de chance pour elles, Ben Solo était l’homme le plus chaste et collet-monté que Rey ait jamais rencontré. Depuis qu’elle le connaissait, il était toujours habillé de vêtements noirs, boutonnés jusqu’au menton. Il portait des gants, même pour manger ou écrire. Aux dires des gardes, même lorsqu’il n’était encore que le chef d’un groupe de mercenaires, ses employeurs l’avaient surnommé « le Moine ». A se demander s’il saurait quoi faire d’une femme lorsqu’il en aurait une entre les mains.

Rey termina sa tâche et roula soigneusement le parchemin avant de le glisser sous sa tunique. Elle réveilla ensuite Bibi, qui dormait roulée en boule à ses pieds, d’une grattouille sur le sommet du crâne. Elles quittèrent ensemble la bibliothèque, laissant le vieux Cépéo à ses grimoires et ses parchemins. Rey se rendit directement à la grande aire de tournoi.

* * *

Avant son départ, Kylo Ren voulait faire étalage de la dextérité de ses chevaliers. Ces derniers étaient rassemblés en arc de cercle dans l’arène. Face à eux se tenaient une centaine de gardes, disposés pareillement en trois rangées d’arcs de cercle. Au centre, deux combattants s’affrontaient : Phasma, vêtue d’une armure étincelante, sa grande cape noire arborant la lune rouge flottant dans son dos, et un jeune soldat fringant.

Des courtisans étaient massés autour de l’arène et dans les gradins. Rey nota un nombre important de femmes parmi les spectateurs. Elles suivaient avec attention les mouvements du jeune combattant, poussant des exclamations d’excitation dès qu’il se lançait dans une attaque audacieuse et frémissant d’effroi lorsque la grande épée de Phasma passait à quelques centimètres d’un de ses membres. Il y eu beaucoup de soupirs de déception lorsque la femme chevalier jeta son adversaire à terre et le tint en respect de la pointe de sa lame. Elle leva un bref regard vers l’estrade principale.

Kylo Ren y trônait sur un fauteuil en bois d’ébène sombre. Le fidèle Imaze posté juste derrière lui. Lord Frak était assis sur un siège pliant à sa droite. Tout le cercle autour d’eux était exclusivement composé de courtisanes. Pour l’occasion, ces dernières avaient revêtues leurs plus belles toilettes et rivalisaient de tactiques pour attirer l’attention du Roi. Sans grand succès car celui-ci était entièrement absorbé par le combat se déroulant dans l’arène.

Lorsque Phasma leva la tête vers lui, attendant visiblement une consigne de sa part, il hocha brièvement la tête. La grande chevalière leva haut son épée et la planta dans le sol sableux, à un millimètre à peine du visage de son infortuné adversaire. Plusieurs exclamations d’effroi montèrent du public, avant que l’on comprenne que l’autre était indemne. Phasma tendit le bras à son adversaire et l’aida à se relever, sans douceur. Chacun regagna sa place dans l’arc de cercle qui lui était réservé : le combat était terminé.

Rey jura que les genoux du jeune homme tremblaient encore, lorsqu’il rejoignit ses compagnons. Déjà deux autres concurrents entraient en lice : Daeron, arborant un long fouet serpentin, et un vieux briscard, tout de poils et de muscles, muni d’un grand marteau.

Détachant son attention du spectacle, Rey se fraya un chemin jusqu’à l’estrade royale, Bibi sur ses talons. Au milieu des courtisanes vêtues de leurs belles robes de soie chatoyantes, elle se faisait l’effet d’une souris grise perdue dans une volière d’oiseaux exotiques. Lorsqu’elle arriva en bas de l’estrade, Ben Solo daigna lui accorder un bref regard. Rey toucha machinalement sa tunique, là où elle avait glissé son parchemin. Ben hocha de la tête, puis reporta son attention sur le combat.

Sans surprise, Lady Yama s’était débrouillée pour siéger au plus près du Roi. Et on ne pouvait nier que, enveloppée dans sa grande robe de moire noire, croisée sur un décolleté profond où l’on devinait ses sous-robes de mousseline jaune, tellement transparentes qu’on voyait à travers toute sa peau de bronze, et ses cheveux noirs bouclés, piqués d’épingles en or, cascadant sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, elle avait tout d’une reine. Même si Rey l’aurait plutôt comparée à une guêpe.

L’écuyère jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde et ne vit nulle place où s’assoir. La vingtaine de spectateurs massés au bas de l’estrade lui bouchait la vue et l’empêchait de voir l’arène. Rey se hissa donc sur le rebord de l’estrade et s’assit sans cérémonie juste devant les longues jambes de Ben. De cette place, son regard se portait au-dessus des têtes des courtisans, tandis que ses pieds battaient l’air. Bibi avait aussi bondit sur l’estrade et s’était lovée sur ses genoux.

Dans l’arène, Daeron finissait d’humilier son adversaire. Son fouet cinglait l’air dans des sifflements furieux, soulevant des nuages de poussière lorsqu’il claquait le sol. En plus, Rey le soupçonnait d’utiliser la Force pour alourdir le marteau du garde au bout de son bras. Ce dernier, tout suant, soufflait comme un bœuf. Sa peau avait viré au rouge cramoisi. En trois passes, Daeron parvint à le désarmer et à le faire s’écrouler dans le sable. Mais le mettre à terre n’était pas encore suffisant : il harcela l’autre de coup de fouet, l’obligeant à rouler d’un côté puis de l’autre pour échapper à la morsure du cuir.

\- Je me rends ! hurla l’homme à bout de souffle. Je me rends !

Les claquements cessèrent lorsque Kylo Ren leva le bras dans un geste calme et nonchalant. Daeron ré-enroula son fouet et tendit le bras à son adversaire pour l’aider à se relever, comme Phasma l’avait fait pour le précédant. Le vieux briscard récupéra son marteau et rejoignit ses compagnons en claudiquant, tandis que le chevalier de Ren regagnait le cercle sous les applaudissements de ses camarades.

Enfin, le héraut annonça deux nouveaux adversaires. Solak, la petite brune, se détacha de ses confrères et s’avança au centre de l’arène. Rey se raidit en voyant Finn émerger du groupe des gardes et s’avancer pour lui faire face. Ils étaient tous deux armés d’un glaive et d’un bouclier. La padawan sentit son inquiétude monter d’un cran. Elle avait déjà eu l’occasion de voir Solak s’entrainer et, si la chevalière ne maitrisait pas la Force, elle n’en était pas moins une redoutable combattante. Elle n’allait faire qu’une bouchée de Finn.

Le duel s’engagea. Les deux adversaires se montrèrent tout de suite très agressifs. Rey fut surprise de voir Finn mettre autant de rage dans ses coups, comprenant qu’il l’avait vraiment ménagée lors de leurs entrainements. Solak n’était pas moins virulente, mais trop sûre d’elle, elle finit par se laisser déborder. Finn parvint à lui faire lâcher son bouclier, l’obligeant à se battre sans protection. Il était presque parvenu à l’acculer lorsque Naïs se détacha soudainement du groupe et les rejoignit dans l’air de combat. Le Zabrak se glissa entre Solak et Finn, l’épée levée, obligeant ce dernier à reculer.

Des grognements de protestations s’élevèrent des rangs des gardes comme du public, mais personne n’intervint pour interrompre le combat. Rey jeta des regards dans toutes les directions, avant de se tourner en désespoir de cause vers Ben Solo.

Celui-ci lut le questionnement dans son regard.

\- Le combat n’est terminé que quand l’un des adversaires est à terre.

\- Mais ils sont à deux contre un !

\- Sur un champ de bataille, tu ne choisis pas tes adversaires, encore moins leur nombre…

\- C’est injuste !

\- Personne ne l’a obligé à se battre. C’est lui qui est volontaire.

Rey se retourna vers l’arène où Finn était en très mauvaise posture, pris en tenaille entre Naïs et Solak qui enchainaient les passes d’armes sans lui laisser le moindre répit. N’écoutant que son instinct, la padawan sauta à bas de l’estrade, attrapa une lance, laissée sur le côté par un garde, et bondit dans l’arène. Elle se jeta face à Naïs et l’obligea à s’écarter de Finn. Le combat redevint plus équitable.

Sourde aux exclamations de surprise qui montaient de toutes parts, Rey ne se concentra plus que sur son adversaire. Le Zabrak était visiblement furieux qu’elle ose s’interposer et ne cacha pas sa colère. Ses coups étaient puissants et violents. Il faillit plusieurs fois lui arracher sa lance des mains. Il utilisa la Force même pour lui insuffler une sensation de vertige et rendre ses membres lus lourds. Rey luttait avec peine contre l’illusion mentale. Heureusement, c’était une vieille ruse de combat qu’elle avait appris à gérer.

Elle essaya d’employer la méthode que Ben Solo avait commencé à lui apprendre : se focaliser uniquement sur l’adversaire, l’observer attentivement pour pouvoir anticiper ses réactions. Ce qui n’était pas facile lorsque Naïs s’évertuait à lui donner la migraine en enfonçant des épines invisibles dans son crâne.

_Sors de ma tête !_ s’énerva Rey.

Elle sentit une pulsion de Force la traverser des pieds à la tête. Quelque chose, comme une énergie magnétique, bondit hors d’elle et se percuta sur le Zabrak. Celui-ci fut brutalement projeté en arrière et tomba à plat dans le sable. Rey en profita pour se placer au-dessus de lui et pointa le fer de sa lance sur sa pomme d’Adam. Elle entendit alors la voix de Solak s’élever dans son dos. En voyant son camarade en mauvaise posture, la chevalière s’était instinctivement précipitée vers lui, de ce fait, elle avait baissé sa garde et offert à Finn une occasion en or de la maitriser. A l’instar du Zabrak, la jeune femme se retrouva face contre terre, l’épée de Finn pointée vers jugulaire.

Le garde et l’écuyère relevèrent de concert les yeux vers l’estrade. Rey constata que Kylo Ren s’était levé de son siège et se tenait debout de toute sa hauteur, les poings serrés. Lord Frak et Lady Yama le regardaient avec intensité, tandis que des murmures d’excitation montaient de l’assistance. Rey vit le grand Imaze se glisser calmement dans le dos de son commandant et lui dire quelque chose à l’oreille. Kylo Ren parut se détendre quelque peu et leva prestement le bras pour signifier la fin du combat.

Rey et Finn abaissèrent immédiatement leurs armes et tendirent le bras pour aider leurs adversaires respectifs à se relever. Si Solak accepta l’assistance de Finn sans broncher, Naïs rejeta tout net la main tendue de Rey et se remit debout seul. Il rejoignit le cercle des chevaliers sans lui accorder même un regard.

\- Le tournoi est terminé, lança la voix de Kylo Ren depuis l’estrade.

Les courtisans désertèrent rapidement les tribunes. Les chevaliers de Ren partirent de leur côté et les gardes firent de même. Finn jeta un dernier regard à Rey, visiblement gêné, avant de suivre ses compagnons. La jeune padawan allait faire de même, lorsqu’elle se heurta à un mur fait de cuir et de longs poils. Imaze était soudainement apparut devant elle. D’un signe il lui intima de le suivre. Rey s’exécuta docilement. Non pas qu’elle soit particulièrement intimidée, mais le grand Wookie faisait partie de ces personnes que Rey n’aurait pas voulu avoir comme ennemi.

Imaze la conduisit dans la salle du conseil où Kylo Ren était assis devant une carafe de vin à consulter pour la énième fois une carte du territoire.

\- Tu as ce que je t’ai demandé ? dit-il sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

Rey sortit le parchemin, où elle avait noté les différents noms, de sa tunique et le lui tendit. Ben s’en empara, toujours sans la regarder.

\- Tes affaires sont prêtes pour demain ? s’enquit-il.

En effet, c’était demain le grand départ. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, elle l’avait presqu’oublié. Elle acquiesça.

\- Bien. Tu peux te retirer.

Une personne normalement constituée aurait sauté sur l’occasion et serait partie sans demander son reste. Seulement Rey n’arrivait pas à se sentir satisfaite. Elle s’était attendue à ce que Ben l’engueule ou lui fasse au moins des remontrances pour son comportement dans l’arène. Son silence sur l’affaire était pour elle plus inquiétant qu’un bon vieux passage de savon.

\- Vous ne comptez rien me dire pour ce que s’est passé tout à l’heure ?

\- A quoi bon ? dit-il. Quand je te fais une remarque, ça rentre par une oreille et ça sort par l’autre…

Il avait plus l’air fataliste que véritablement en colère. On aurait dit un professeur répétant pour la centième fois la même leçon à un enfant ayant une très mauvaise mémoire. Ça faisait drôle de le voir ainsi.

\- Sache en tout cas que tu t’es fait un ennemi mortel.

Rey haussa un sourcil.

\- Naïs, précisa-t-il. Il n’est pas prêt d’oublier l’humiliation que tu lui as infligée.

\- C’est lui qui a commencé, en s’en prenant à Finn. Je n’ai fait que rétablir l’équilibre.

\- Je n’ai pas dit que tu t’étais mal comportée. Mais lui, ne le voit certainement pas comme cela. Restez sur vos gardes, toi et ton ami durant le voyage…

\- Comment cela ?

\- C’était l’enjeu du tournoi. Ceux parmi les gardes, qui parviendraient à vaincre mes chevaliers en duels, seraient autorisés à faire partie de mon escorte durant la tournée des fiefs. Ton intervention a permis à ton ami d’obtenir sa place dans le convoi.

Rey était déconcertée. Pourquoi Finn ne lui avait pas dit qu’il s’était porté volontaire pour faire partie de l’escorte royale ?

\- Je vois, dit-elle. Eh bien, vous avez pu voir que c’était un bon combattant. Avec ou sans mon aide. Vous serez satisfait de l’avoir à vos côtés…

\- Surtout toi, j’imagine.

Il y avait comme un reproche dans sa voix. Rey se sentit soudain décontenancée. Il avait enfin levé les yeux de la carte et les avait poséssur elle. C’était comme être transpercé par deux lances extrêmement affutées. Rey eut de nouveau l’impression qu’il essayait de voir à travers ses vêtements, à travers elle. Découvrir tous les secrets que renfermait son cœur. Ce fut une sensation étrange, comme si une main se glissait le long de sa nuque et l’immobilisait. Sans qu’elle ne le veuille, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Finn : leur première rencontre, leurs petites escarmouches, leurs conversations sur le banc de la cour, leur course dans les rues de la basse-ville. Elle se sentit irritée, insatisfaite. Elle voulait voir plus, comprendre… Que lui disait-il ? Pourquoi recherchait-elle autant sa compagnie ? Elle voulait savoir ?...

_Non pas elle ! Ce n’était pas elle qui voulait savoir !_

Rey revint dans l’instant présent. Elle était face à Ben Solo. A ses yeux sombres, comme deux puits sans fond. Il y avait quelque chose dedans, au-delà de la curiosité ou de la suspicion, comme une faim… Rey voulut s’y plonger pour mieux voir.

Elle vit l’Obscurité, puis des ombres. Des Ombres qui murmuraient, qui le cernaient en permanence et ne le laissaient jamais en paix. Ce sentiment d’être toujours seul, même au milieu d’une centaine de personne. Ce besoin tellement douloureux de pouvoir parler à quelqu’un tout en sachant que c’est impossible : trop dangereux, trop exposé, trop risqué… Risqué pour lui, risqué pour eux… Tous ceux auxquels il s’attache finissent par le quitter. D’une manière ou d’une autre, ils disparaissent.

Parmi les Ombres, Rey aperçoit le visage d’une femme : fière, forte, mais froide. A peine l’a-t-elle vue qu’elle disparait déjà. Elle aperçoit ensuite Maître Luke. Mais ce dernier reste à l’écart. Elle a tellement de questions à lui poser, mais il refuse de répondre. Il reste silencieux comme une tombe. Et puis près de Luke, apparait la silhouette d’un autre homme. Il parait plus vieux, plus grand… mais ses traits sont incertains. Comme si Rey essayait de les reconstituer à partir de vagues souvenirs. Elle a surtout cette impression, ce sentiment étrange, qu’il a compris, qu’il a vu clair en elle – en lui – qu’il sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent. Si seulement, elle parvenait à mieux le voir, elle saurait elle aussi… de quoi il s’agit.

Mais brusquement, elle se sent tirée en arrière. Les Ombres glissent autour d’elle et s’évaporent. Elle est allée trop loin, trop profondément, il doit la faire sortir de sa tête !...

Rey se sentit nauséeuse en revenant dans le moment présent. Elle était de nouveau dans la pièce face à Ben Solo. Il avait tenté de lire dans son esprit, pour trouver dieu savait quoi. C’était inconvenant, ignoble. Elle n’aurait pas été moins scandalisée s’il avait glissé sa main sous sa tunique et qu’il avait touché sa peau nue. Mais dans sa hâte, il n’avait pas assez protégé le sien, elle avait pu se glisser à l’intérieur alors qu’elle le repoussait. Elle lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce en quelque sorte. Mais elle n’avait pas voulu aller aussi loin !

Ils s’étaient vus nus l’un et l’autre et la gêne devint palpable entre eux. La gêne… et autre chose. Quelque chose que Rey ne voulait pas analyser immédiatement. Elle était trop en colère. Et la présence de Kylo Ren, si près d’elle, la révulsait tout à coup.


	8. Le fief des Yama

Le matin du grand départ, Kylo s’était levé plus tôt que d’habitude. Il s’était lavé et habillé à la hâte pour pouvoir superviser lui-même les derniers préparatifs. Les gardes, les serviteurs, les chars et les montures s’entassaient dans la grande cour du château. Kylo Ren voulait autant que possible avoir une escorte conséquente pour montrer à ses vassaux sa puissance personnelle. Il regrettait presque d’avoir dû renvoyer une partie de ses mercenaires avec leurs éléphants. En même temps, ses grosses bêtes étaient vraiment encombrantes et coûtaient cher en nourriture. N’empêche que ça en avait imposé lors de son entrée dans la cité. Mais bon, il allait devoir faire plus sobre désormais.

Les rangs commençaient à se former dans un ordre précis. Tous ses chevaliers étaient rassemblés à l’avant. Imaze, au centre, tenait les rênes de son destrier. La colonne serait bientôt prête à partir. Kylo Ren jetait des regards dans toutes les directions, guettant les derniers arrivants. Il vit approcher Lady Yama, escortée de Lord Frak. La jeune femme était vêtue d’une élégante tenue de cavalière, aux couleurs de sa famille : noire et jaune. Elle donnait le bras à son oncle, qui s’appuyait de son autre main sur sa canne. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille tous deux, bien que Lord Frak soit légèrement voûté. Ensemble, ils formaient un duo bien étrange.

\- Pardonnez mon retard, Majesté, lança Lady Yama lorsqu’ils furent près de Kylo Ren. Je voulais m’assurer que tout était en ordre pour mon oncle. Avant mon départ.

\- Ma nièce m’est d’une aide précieuse dans l’organisation de l’Intendance. Il va m’être difficile de me passer d’elle.

Kylo n’avait que faire du retard de Lady Yama ou de ses raisons. Si elle ne s’était pas présentée à temps, il serait simplement parti sans elle. Son inquiétude allait vers une autre absente.

\- S’il vous est si difficile d‘accomplir votre tâche sans elle, peut-être serait-il préférable que Lady Yama demeure à Korriban…

\- N’ayez pas d’inquiétude, riposta rapidement la concernée. Mon oncle aime me flatter. Mais il est parfaitement capable de tenir les rênes en notre absence. De plus, cela fait plusieurs mois que j’aurais dû rendre visite à mon père et son épouse. Mais les récents évènements m’ont obligée à retarder mon départ.

Kylo écoutait à peine ce qu’elle disait. Il venait de reconnaitre le dénommé Finn parmi les gardes encadrant la colonne. Mais pas de trace de Rey. Avait-il vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois ?

Il reconnaissait que c’était stupide d’avoir voulu fouiller son esprit. Surtout pour une chose aussi insignifiante que cet homme. Ca l’était d’autant plus qu’il aurait dû savoir qu’elle serait de taille à lui résister. Il aurait dû savoir que Rey ne laisserait pas passer ça. Mais tout de même, elle s’était bien vengée en retour. Ne pouvaient-ils se considérer comme quittes et en rester là ?

Peut-être devrait-il envoyé quelqu’un vérifier si Rey était encore dans le dortoir des servantes ? Comment être sûr qu’elle n’avait pas profité de la nuit pour filer en douce ?

Kylo sentit un poids immense quitter ses épaules en voyant son écuyère apparaitre dans la cour, émergeant d’une des entrées de services. Elle était vêtue de sa vieille tunique élimée – il faudrait vraiment qu’il lui en fasse faire une autre –, portant son baluchon sur son épaule gauche et tenant son bâton de marche à bout de bras, et toujours sa renarde apprivoisée sur les talons. Rey se dirigeaitmachinalement vers le rang de la valetaille, lorsqu’un chevalier l’arrêta et lui indiqua la tête de la colonne.

Kylo Ren était monté en scelle, tout comme Lady Yama. Rey les rejoignit, la tête basse. Imaze se matérialisa non loin d’eux et présenta à la jeune écuyère la petite jument qu’elle avait déjà eue l’occasion de monter lors d’une partie de chasse. Le grand Wookie l’aida à se hisser sur sa monture et lui tendit Bibi que Rey installa en travers de ses genoux.

Elle n’accorda pas un regard à Kylo Ren et ne prononça pas un mot pour s’excuser ou justifier son retard. Mais Ren s’estima satisfait pour cette fois et ne lui fit aucune remontrance. Après un dernier regard de connivence lancé à Imaze, toute la colonne se mit en branle et quitta Korriban.

* * *

Le voyage jusqu’à l’enclave des Yama fut long et guère divertissant. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Kylo ne s’était pas tenu en scelle plus de deux heures d’affilées et son derrière le lui faisait bien sentir. Il allait vraiment finir par s’empâter à force de tourner en rond dans le château.

Lady Yama, quant à elle, paraissait aussi à l’aise sur une monture qu’au milieu d’une foule de courtisans. Lord Frak n’avait pas menti : c’était une excellente cavalière. Elle s’offrit même le luxe de défier Kylo Ren à la course. D’abord peu enclin à entrer dans son jeu, le Roi se laissa peu à peu grisé par les grands espaces qui s’offraient à lui et par la perspective de briser la monotonie du voyage. Ensemble, ils galopèrent à travers plaine et sous-bois. Causant par moment quelques sueurs froides aux gardes de leur escorte, lorsque ces derniers les perdaient de vue.

Pour quelles heures profitables, Kylo oublia le poids sur ses épaules, ses craintes et ses responsabilités. Il se surprit même à se remémorer certaines scènes de sa jeunesse, lorsque Luke l’autorisait à l’accompagner lors de ses visites hors du Temple. En ce temps-là, Ben arrivait encore à se réjouir de choses aussi simples que de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux ou de ne plus être enfermé entre quatre murs…

Il finit par rattraper Lady Yama à l’orée d’un sentier. La jeune femme l’attendait, goguenarde, le sourire triomphant.

\- J’aurais cru qu’un puissant guerrier tel que vous serait plus facile à battre.

\- Il semblerait que je me sois enrouillé. Ou bien est-ce l’âge qui me rattrape ?

Kylo se redressa sur sa scelle, retenant à temps un grognement en sentant ses vertèbres craquer. Sa compagne avait discrètement rapproché sa monture et se trouvait désormais à portée de bras. Le Roi Sith ne se rendit compte de sa proximité qu’au moment où elle posa sa main fine et délicate sur le haut de sa cuisse.

\- Lorsque nous serons chez mon père, je vous ferais apporter un onguent de ma composition. Il fait des miracles…

Il releva vers elle un regard sans expression. Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Lady Yama crut qu’il allait répliquer, mais il fixait en vérité quelque chose derrière elle. Il la dépassa sans lui accorder un regard, pour se rapprocher d’un vieux chêne sans feuilles, aux branches noueuses. A la plus grosses d’entre elles, se balançaient trois cadavres au stade de décomposition avancé. Les corbeaux qui voletaient autour d’eux, picorant les chairs putrides, s’envolèrent à leur approche, laissant voir les panneaux de bois qui pendaient à leurs cous : « Rebelles ».

\- Mon seigneur ! Enfin, vous voilà !

Phasma arriva vers eux à vive allure. Elle avait dû partir au-devant en ne les voyant plus : voulant s’assurer que son maitre n’était pas tombé dans un trou ou un guet-apens. Elle jeta un regard circonspect sur les trois pendus, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le reste de la première garde ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Du coin de l’œil, Kylo vit Rey chevaucher près de Finn. En apercevant l’arbre et ses sinistres fruits, elle ne put en détacher ses yeux. Son visage devint pâle tout d’un coup et elle ravala difficilement sa salive.

\- Lady Yama, lança Kylo Ren, pouvez-vous expliquer ?

La noble Dame ne s’attendant pas à un regard aussi inquisiteur. Il lui fallut au moins trois secondes pour reprendre contenance.

\- La scène est assez parlante d’elle-même, répondit-elle avec aplomb.

\- Est-ce là l’œuvre de votre père ?

\- Certainement. Mais vous pouvez constater qu’il avait une raison…

\- Là n’est pas la question ! Seul le Roi à droit de vie et de mort sur les membres du clan. Quels que soient les crimes de ces hommes, votre père n’avait pas à se substituer à mon autorité en les exécutant.

La jeune femme rougit. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’être prise en défaut, surtout en présence d’autant de monde.

\- Quels qu’ont pu être ses motifs, il vous les exposera de vive voix, trancha-t-elle. Pour ma part, je n’y ai joué aucun rôle.

Elle donna un coup de talon et son cheval repartit au galop. Cette fois, Ren ne la suivit pas. Le Roi préféra demeurer en tête de la colonne, entouré de ses hommes. Rey, son écuyère, avait repris sa place à ses côtés. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot, de tout le reste du voyage. Son teint resta livide et ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Kylo se demanda si elle avait déjà vu un pendu auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du château des Yama, en fin de journée. Le pont-levis fut abaissé et une haie d’honneur les attendait dans la cour. Lord Yama se tenait au pied de l’escalier d’honneur, flanqué de son épouse et de leur cinq enfants. L’ainé était âgé d’une quinzaine d’années. Kylo le reconnut comme l’un des jeunes nobles qu’il avait publiquement gracié lors de son entrée dans Korriban. Le plus jeune était encore porté par sa nourrice. Les trois du milieu se partageaient les âges de treize, neuf et cinq ans. Tous étaient semblables à leur père et à leur mère, au point qu’on aurait dit des modèles réduits : cheveux sombres, peaux blanches, visage taillé à la serpe…

Kylo considéra distraitement Lord Yama. En dehors des yeux, sa fille ne tenait pas grand-chose de lui. Il était trapu, la mâchoire carrée, des pommettes saillantes et les traits extrêmement lisses. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués sur son crâne et ses tempes, retenu dans un catogan étroitement serré. Quant à son épouse, Kylo reconnut immédiatement en elle la sœur de Lord Frak : même nez fin en bec d’aigle, mêmes yeux bleu clair, même bouche fine…

Au milieu d’eux, Lady Yama paraissait vraiment exotique, au point qu’on aurait pu douter qu’elle soit des leurs. Avant de saluer sa fille, Lord Yama alla droit vers Kylo Ren et se prosterna devant lui.

\- Sire, c’est un immense honneur pour moi et les miens que de vous accueillir en notre modeste domaine.

Kylo ne répondit immédiatement à son salut. Il descendit de sa monture, imité par ses chevaliers. Ces derniers vinrent aussitôt l’entourer, formant un arc de cercle autour de sa personne, comme un rempart humain. Lady Yama resta ostensiblement en retrait.

\- Lord Yama, vous êtes au courant que je ne viens pas ici en visite d’agrément.

\- Oui, Sire. Et mes intendants et métayers sont à votre disposition si vous avez le moindre questionnement. Nous venons d’engranger la dernière récolte et tous nos comptes sont à jour.

\- Je souhaiterai aussi procéder à un recensement de vos gens. Tous. Du premier de vos vassaux, jusqu’au dernier esclave.

\- Si cela vous parait nécessaire…

\- Et j’aimerai jeter un œil au compte-rendu des derniers procès.

\- Les procès, Sire ?

\- J’ai eu un aperçu de votre justice en arrivant. Je suis curieux de voir comment vous faites appliquer la loi du clan au sein de votre enclave.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés, Lord Yama jeta un regard circonspect à sa fille. Cette dernière hocha imperceptiblement la tête, laissant entendre qu’elle lui donnerait plus d’explications en privé.

Pour le moment, Lord Yama se contenta d’une nouvelle révérence. Kylo le dépassa, toujours flanqué de ses chevaliers et s’avança vers son épouse. Cette dernière se fendit d’une révérence gracieuse, quoiqu’un peu raide, et lui offrit un rictus tordu qui devait lui tenir lieu de sourire.

\- J’ai fait apprêter vos appartements le plus confortablement du monde. Mes serviteurs ont pour ordre de répondre à toutes vos demandes.

\- Merci à vous, Ma Dame. Pour l’heure, je me contenterai d’un bain chaud. Le voyage a été particulièrement long.

\- Je m’en doutais. Je fais donner l’ordre immédiatement.

Elle s’inclina une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de s’engouffrer dans le château, après avoir donné l’ordre à l’une de ses suivantes de conduire le Roi à ses appartements. La jeune femme s’avança timidement vers Kylo Ren et le pria timidement de la suivre. Avant de s’exécuter, ce dernier jeta un coup d’œil discret en arrière. Rey venait de se placer dans le sillage du groupe formé par Kylo et ses chevaliers. Satisfait, il accepta de se laisser guider à l’intérieur du château.

* * *

La servante leur ouvrit une grande chambre luxueuse, munie d’une grande cheminée avec un balcon donnant sur un jardin en contrebas. Lorsqu’ils entrèrent, deux serviteurs étaient déjà occupés à faire couler de l’eau bouillante dans une grande cuve en cuivre.

\- Le repas sera servi dans une heure, annonça la camériste. Mes seigneurs seront honorés de vous avoir à leur table. Bien sûr, si vous souhaitez diner seul, nous pouvons vous faire monter un plateau.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Montrez leurs quartiers à mes chevaliers et venez me quérir lorsqu’il sera temps de rejoindre ses seigneuries. Pour l’instant, je n’ai besoin de rien d’autre.

Tous s’inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Sauf Rey, qui demeura sur le pas de la porte, indécise. Devait-elle rester dans la chambre au cas où Kylo aurait besoin d’elle ou devait-elle suivre les autres et le laisser tranquille ?

\- Aide-moi à enlever mon armure, lança Kylo.

Soulagée d’avoir un ordre clair, la jeune écuyère s’exécuta.

En vérité, ce n’était pas l’équipement le plus lourd, ni le plus couvrant que Ren avait en sa possession. Mais pour quitter Korriban et voyager sur les routes, il voulait avoir au moins une protection, aussi sommaire fut-elle. Elle se composait d’un plastron, d’épaulières, de brassards et de gantelets, ainsi que d’une cote de mailles.

Porté toute la journée, cet équipement finissait par peser. Surtout sur les épaules et le dos. Rey s’appliqua à défaire les attaches une à une, avec mille précautions, et à disposer les différents éléments dans un ordre précis pour qu’ils ne s’abîment pas. Le plus dur à enlever fut la cotte de mailles. Kylo dut se baisser et tendre les bras en avant pour que Rey puisse la passer par-dessus sa tête. La chose était très lourde et difficile à manipuler. Elle s’en débarrassa rapidement en la posant à plat sur la table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre, où elle avait déjà entassé tout le matériel. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, Kylo était en train de retirer sa chemise.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites !?

\- Je ne vais pas me baigner tout habillé.

\- Mais…

Les joues de Rey virèrent au rouge. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à se retrouver seule dans une chambre avec un Ben Solo complètement nu. Elle était déstabilisée et demeura plantée, tétanisée, au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant plus que faire.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seul, répliqua Kylo, feignant de ne pas remarquer sa gêne.

Il passa derrière le paravent, où la cuve avait été installée, pour retirer son pantalon. Au grand soulagement de Rey.

\- Profites-en pour ranger mes affaires, lança-t-il de derrière le paravent. Et sors ma tenue de cérémonie.

Des serviteurs avaient apporté deux grandes malles pendant que Rey aidait Kylo à retirer son armure. Elle les ouvrit chacune et disposa les vêtements qu’elles contenaient sur le grand lit.En s’affairant, elle entendit distraitement le bruit de l’eau lorsque Ben s’installa dans son bain. Elle s’efforça de chasser les images on-ne-peut-plus inconvenantes qui lui vinrent à l’esprit. Elle se concentra sur les étoffes, essayant de déterminer quelle tenue serait plus appropriée pour le repas du soir. Le problème était qu’elles se ressemblaient toutes : noires, le col droit, manches longues, en laine, en cuir ou en lin… Comment était-elle supposée deviner laquelle était destinée au repas mondain ?

Elle remarqua un petit écusson brodé sur la poitrine d’une longue tunique, à l’emplacement du cœur. C’était une petite lune rouge : l’emblème des chevaliers de Ren. En tâtant le tissu, elle le trouva plus doux et plus souple que les autres. Elle décida donc d’arrêter son choix sur celui-là et replia soigneusement les autres, pour les remettre à leur place.

Quand on frappa à la porte, Rey entendit Ben se redresser brusquement dans son bain. Elle l’imagina sans peine chercher des yeux son épée et rager intérieurement de ne pas l’avoir laissée près de lui. Etre ainsi pris au dépourvu alors qu’il était nu et sans arme, c’était pour lui une offense incommensurable. Une demi-heure ne s’était pas écouler : ça ne pouvait pas être la camériste qui venait le chercher.

Rey prit sur elle d’ouvrir la porte. Il y avait deux gardes postés devant celle-ci et au milieu, se tenait Lady Yama, encore toute fraîche de ses ablutions, ses longs cheveux peignés et rassemblés en une longue tresse torsadée, parsemée de fils d’or. Elle portait, comme toujours, une élégante robe de soie noire moirée aux manches chauve-souris, brodée de boutons d’or. Le charmant sourire de Lady Yama s’affaissa quelque peu lorsqu’elle fit face à la mine renfrognée de Rey, plantée derrière la porte.

\- C’est pourquoi ?

\- Qui est-ce !?!

Demandèrent simultanément Rey et Kylo Ren. Ce dernier ayant crié depuis le fond de la chambre.

Lady Yama leva un sourcil circonspect. Quant à Rey, elle demeura postée sur le pas de la porte, peu encline à lui céder le passage.Les deux femmes se mesurèrent du regard : la noble dame dans ses beaux atours et l’écuyère dans ses vieux vêtements élimés. Après réflexions, Lady Yama estima la menace médiocre et se fendit d’un sourire ironique. Ce qui porta à son comble l’agacement de Rey.

\- Je viens apporter un présent à sa Majesté.

\- Sa Majesté n’est pas visible.

Lady Yama haussa un peu plus haut son sourcil, surprise par la brusquerie de la réponse. Décidément, cette servante n’avait que peu de manières.

\- Je pense qu’il sera heureux de me voir. C’est l’onguent dont je lui ai vanté les mérites lors de notre chevauchée.

Elle montra un pot en grès dont émanait une forte odeur poivrée.

_\- Qui est-ce ?!_ relança Kylo Ren du fond de la chambre.

Rey entendit un bruit de clapotement dans son dos et en déduisit qu’il avait dû sortir du bain. Lorsque Lady Yama tendit le cou pour voir derrière elle, Rey eut le réflexe de resserrer le battant de la porte, n’aimant pas l’idée qu’elle surprenne Ben Solo dans son intimité.

\- Lady Yama, mon Seigneur !

Un bruit de tissu froissé : il avait surement dû attraper de quoi se couvrir.

\- Pas _maintenant_ !

Au ton de sa voix, Lady Yama frémit.

\- Elle vous apporte un onguent, messire !

_ _\- Pas. Maintenant !_ _

Rey haussa les épaules, retenant avec peine son sourire satisfait.

\- Sa Majesté n’est pas en état de vous recevoir. Mais laissez-moi votre présent. Je lui remettrai en main propre.

La noble dame comprit qu’il serait imprudent d’insister. Elle jeta à Rey le regard qu’elle réservait en général aux serviteurs maladroits qui ne s’écartaient pas à temps sur son passage. L’écuyère l’avait déjà vu les gratifier d’un coup de pieds vicieux. Mais c’eut été malvenu de s’en prendre à Rey maintenant.

\- Cela ira, déclara-t-elle. Je passerai à un autre moment.

Elle tourna les talons et s’éloigna dans le couloir. Rey la suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse à un angle. En relevant les yeux vers les deux gardes qui encadraient la porte, la jeune écuyère reconnut Finn. Elle sentit malgré elle le rouge lui monter aux joues à l’idée que son ami ait assisté à tout l’échange. Surtout quand elle se rendit compte que Finn souriait, visiblement amusé. Rey s’efforça de lui rendre son sourire en y ajoutant un clin d’œil complice.

_ _\- Rey !_ _

Kylo Ren venait de l’appeler. La jeune écuyère se résolut à rentrer, laissant les deux gardes sur le palier. Lorsqu’elle fut de nouveau dans la chambre, Ben avait remis son pantalon – à son grand soulagement – mais il était encore torse nu.

\- Donne-moi ma chemise.

Rey en prit une propre, qu’elle avait sortie d’une des malles. Lorsqu’elle s’approcha pour la lui donner, elle s’aperçut que le torse et les bras de Ben étaient constellés de cicatrices. Des marques de coupures, de brûlures, clairsemés sur une peau lisse, pâle et dure comme du marbre. Il était plus musclé que ce qu’elle avait supposé.

Ben lui prit la chemise des mains et l’enfila sans cérémonie. Rey alla ensuite vers le lit pour prendre la tunique.

\- Non. La cotte de mailles, d’abord.

Rey tourna vers lui un regard étonné.

\- Quoi ? Après tout le mal que j’ai eu à vous l’enlever !

\- Je ne sors jamais sans.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous allez diner avec une cotte de mailles sous vos vêtements !

\- On n’est jamais trop prudent. Un coup de poignard est si vite arrivé.

Il souleva le bord de sa chemise et montra à Rey une cicatrice qui barrait son flanc gauche.

\- Celui-là, c’est un prétendu colporteur qui me l’a administré, alors que j’étais dans mon campement au milieu de mes hommes : cadeau du chef des mercenaires du camp adverse.

Rey soupira et se résolut à aller prendre la cotte de mailles.

\- Il va falloir m’aider. Ce truc pèse le poids d’un âne mort.

Kylo s’agenouilla devant elle et leva les bras au ciel. Même ainsi, l’opération ne fut pas simple pour Rey.

\- Il va falloir te muscler davantage, si tu veux un jour faire le poids contre des combattants aguerris ou sur un champ de bataille.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que je voulais devenir une combattante ou une mercenaire. Et surement pas une de vos chevalières.

Elle alla enfin chercher la tunique laissée sur le lit et aida Kylo à l’enfiler.

\- Si tu étais libre de faire ce que tu voulais, lui demanda-t-il tandis qu’elle lui passait sa ceinture, où irais-tu ? Quels seraient tes projets ?

\- Je n’y ai jamais réfléchi, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je crois que je retournerai au Temple Jedi. Je m’efforcerai de le restaurer. J’essaierai de retrouver les autres padawans. Je leur proposerai de fonder un nouvel Ordre.

\- Quel intérêt ? N’as-tu donc rien écouté de ce que je t’ai dit la dernière fois ?

Pourquoi continuait-elle obstinément de s’accrocher au passé ? Ne pouvait-elle voir plus loin ? Que d’autres opportunités s’offraient à elle…

\- J’ai écouté. Je ne suis plus la gamine des rues de Jakku. Mais je ne suis pas non plus l’une de vos disciples. Si je dois suivre ma propre voie, je ne veux pas oublier pour autant ce que je dois à l’Ordre Jedi.

Kylo prit Rey par les épaules.

\- N’y a-t-il donc qu’envers eux que tu ressentes de la compassion ?

Ils se mesurèrent du regard. Rey craignit un instant que Ben tente à nouveau de forcer son esprit. Mais celui-ci se borna à demeurer à l’entrée. Laissant glisser ses émotions contre la paroi de sa barrière mentale. Rey ressentit à nouveau cette avidité, ce besoin dévorant. Il voulait quelque chose d’elle. Mais quoi ?

Avant que l’écuyère n’ait pu répondre, on frappa à la porte. C’était la camériste qui revenait conduire le Roi à la table de ses hôtes. Les mains de Ben quittèrent ses épaules et Rey ressentit un vide étrange.

\- Mets de l’ordre, lui lança-t-il avant de partir. Et demande à ce qu’on t’installe un lit de camp pour la nuit.

* * *

Kylo quitta ses appartements, escorté par deux gardes de sa suite et par la camériste qui les guidait à travers les couloirs du château. Il aurait préféré que ce soit ses chevaliers qui l’accompagnent, mais cela aurait paru faire montre de trop de défiance vis-à-vis de ses hôtes.

La suivante les conduisit jusqu’à une vaste salle à manger – de dimensions certes plus modestes que celle du palais de Korriban, mais tout de même assez respectables. Tous les membres de la famille étaient réunis autour d’une grande table rectangulaire, debout chacun devant leur place respective, attendant sagement que le Roi se joigne à eux.

Kylo avait été placé en bout de table, à la place d’honneur. Lord Yama et son épouse étaient installés sur sa gauche, tandis que la jeune Lady Yama se tenait sur sa droite. Tous attendirent que Ren se soit assis à sa place avant de faire de même. Lady Henice frappa dans ses mains et les serviteurs s’activèrent pour servir le repas.

\- Vos appartements sont-ils à votre convenance ? demanda l’hôtesse au Roi.

\- Je n’ai rien à leur reprocher, répondit laconiquement Kylo Ren.

\- S’il vous manque quoique ce soit, faites le moi savoir.

\- Il faudrait un lit de camp pour mon écuyère.

\- Votre écuyère ?

\- Serait-ce cette sauvageonne qui montait la garde derrière votre porte ? demanda Lady Yama. Un vrai cerbère ! Je n’ai pas pu mettre un pied dans votre chambre.

La remarque avait été faite sur un ton jovial et amusé, mais Kylo percevait sans mal l’invective en-dessous.

\- Rey est encore peu rodée aux manières des courtisans. Je m’efforce de rattraper son éducation.

\- Je serai curieuse de savoir où vous êtes allé pêcher un tel spécimen…

\- C’est une longue histoire sans intérêt.

\- Les longues histoires sont rarement sans intérêt…

\- Celle-ci n’en a pas pour vous du moins.

\- Par quoi désirez-vous commencer votre inspection demain, Votre Altesse ?

Lord Yama Usaï, sentant monter la mauvaise humeur de Kylo Ren, préférait changer de sujet.

\- Par le recensement, répondit Ren du tac-au-tac. Je veux savoir de combien d’individus valides je dispose, s’il devient nécessaire de soulever une armée.

\- Pensez-vous qu’il y ait un réel danger ?

\- Je préfère parer à toutes les éventualités. Après tout, le général Hux est officiellement toujours dans la nature.

\- Il représente une menace selon vous ?

Kylo était sur ses gardes. Depuis un mois qu’il avait officiellement pris le pouvoir, Hux demeurait la tâche qu’il ne parvenait pas à effacer. En dépit de la prime qu’il avait mise sur sa tête, mort ou vif, nul n’avait été capable de le renseigner sur ce qu’était devenu son ancien rival. S’il était mort, Kylo aurait voulu en avoir la confirmation, afin de pouvoir enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Et s’il était vivant, alors il lui fallait s’attendre au pire. Hux était un homme revêche, imbu de lui-même et sans le moindre charisme. Mais s’il fallait lui reconnaître certaines qualités, c’était un bon tacticien militaire avec de la détermination – voir de l’entêtement – et une absence totale de scrupule. Comme en témoignaient les vestiges du Temple Jedi.

Et puis Hux le haïssait. En soi, ça n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. Depuis huit ans qu’il exerçait ses talents en tant que mercenaire, Kylo avait eu l’occasion de s’en faire, des ennemis ! Mais Hux, lui, le détestait viscéralement. Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné l’humiliation qu’il avait subie lors du tournoi, lorsque Ren s’était présenté pour la première fois devant Snoke. Et durant tout le temps où ils avaient cohabités à la Cour, le général Hux n’avait jamais manqué une occasion de lui faire du tort. Au fond, Hux méprisait tout ce que Kylo Ren représentait : la Force – un ramassis de superstitions passéistes et rétrogrades –, la Dynastie des Skywalkers – une hérésie aux yeux de Hux, pour qui seules l’ingéniosité et la puissance militaire justifiaient la légitimité –et le charisme. Kylo Ren ne cherchait pas à se faire aimer de ses hommes mais il n’avait aucun mal à se faire obéir. Il dégageait une aura ténébreuse si particulière qui faisait qu’on lui obéissait ou qu’on le craignait instinctivement. Un talent naturel que Hux lui avait toujours jalousé.

\- Je ne peux oublier qu’il s’est ouvertement déclaré contre moi, lors de mon conflit avec Snoke.

\- Vous avez cependant fait preuve d’indulgence envers d’autres qui avaient commis la même faute.

Lady Yama jeta un regard à son jeune frère Pyrcel – qui affichait une mine pâle depuis le début du repas. Celui-là même que Kylo avait fait s’agenouiller devant lui avec d’autres.

\- Toute indulgence excessive entraine un excès de confiance chez les ingrats, répliqua froidement Kylo en faisant peser ses pupilles sombres sur le jeune Pyrcel. Hux a trop usé ma patience. De plus, il a détruit le Temple Jedi. Un blasphème qui ne saurait rester impuni.

\- En effet, Hux n’a jamais affiché que du mépris pour les croyances de notre clan, commenta Lady Henice d’un ton fielleux. La Force a depuis longtemps abandonné cette famille. Les Hux sont une branche morte qui affaiblissait le clan. Leur manque de foi nous a longtemps fait du tort.

\- En parlant d’indulgence, poursuivit Kylo, j’aimerai, Lord Yama, que nous reparlions des pendus que j’ai croisé en venant.

\- Oui, ma fille m’a expliqué ce qui s’était passé. Et je crois pouvoir lever le malentendu. Il ne s’agissait pas de membres du clan mais de renégats : des Ilotes qui sont entrés en rébellion contre les lois du clan.

\- Quand bien même, dois-je vous rappeler que les Ilotes sont la propriété de la couronne ? Seul le Roi a droit de vie et de mort sur eux. En les pendant sans en demander l’autorisation, ni m’en informer, vous vous substituez à mon autorité.

Un silence tendu suivi ces paroles. Kylo remarqua du coin de l’œil les phalanges de Lord Yama se resserraient jusqu’à devenir blanches.

\- Loin de moi cette pensée, Votre Altesse. Mon seul souci était de vous épargnez des tracas inutiles. Ces renégats sont un trouble à l’ordre public depuis plusieurs années. Snoke voulait que leur cas soit traité de manière expéditive.

\- Snoke ne dirige plus ce clan, dois-je vous le rappeler ?

Un nouveau silence gêné suivit cette remarque. Pyrcel s’était davantage tassé sur son siège, tandis que son père était devenu raide comme une planche, de grosses plaques rouges faisant leur apparition sur la bordure de son col. Seules Lady Yama et sa belle-mère demeurèrent impassibles.

Le regard fixe, Kylo tendit sa coupe qu’un serviteur zélé s’empressa de remplir à ras-bord. Il en but lentement une longue gorgée, savourant l’attention de ses hôtes focalisée sur lui, suspendus à ses lèvres comme des pendus à leurs branches.

\- Parlez-moi plus en détails de ses renégats.

Lord Yama parut se détendre quelque peu.

\- Cela fait près de six ans que les révoltes ont commencé. Au départ, ce n’était que des évènements isolés, comme il y en a souvent eu avec les Ilotes. Mais très vite, les crises se sont de plus en plus rapprochées. Des fiefs entiers ont été mis à sac et des familles nobles obligées de se cloitrer dans leurchâteau pour échapper au massacre.

Kylo Ren hocha la tête et fit signe à son interlocuteur de poursuivre.

\- Il s’est avéré que nous avions à faire à un véritable réseau de hors-la-loi. Leur tactique est toujours la même : un ou plusieurs individus de leurs bandes infiltrent une enclave, pendant des jours ils empoisonnent l’esprit de nos serfs avec des discours séditieux et les incitent à la révolte. Avant que les suzerains n’aient le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passe, ils se retrouvent avec des granges incendiées, des greniers pillés et des paysans prêts à égorger leurs propriétaires. Plus d’une fois, Snoke a été obligé de faire intervenir sa garde personnelle. Armitage Hux lui-même a dû régler leur compte à bon nombre de ses crapules.

\- Ses méthodes étaient très efficaces, commenta Lady Yama, même si beaucoup de seigneurs Sith s’en sont plaints…

\- Quelles étaient ses méthodes ?

\- En somme, expliqua Lady Henice, dès qu’il y avait une suspicion de présence de renégats dans un village, Hux faisait mettre le lieu en quarantaine. Il incendiait ensuite les maisons et passaient ses habitants au fil de l’épée. Vous imaginez les pertes pour les propriétaires ! Pour quelques vaches malades, être obligé d’abattre tout le troupeau et de brûler l’étable…

Un bruit métallique résonna dans la salle. Les hôtes se retournèrent distraitement pour voir l’un des gardes qui accompagnaient Kylo Ren ramasser la lance qu’il avait laissé tomber par terre. En lorgnant sous son casque, Ren reconnut le compagnon d’armes de Rey.

\- Pour éviter ce genre de déconvenue, beaucoup de seigneurs Sith se sont mis à traquer eux-mêmes les renégats sur leurs terres. Et à les éliminer.

\- Snoke ne trouvait rien à y redire, renchérit Lord Yama, tant que l’on évitait des déplacements de troupes inutiles.D’où les trois condamnés que vous avez croisés sur votre route.

\- C’étaient des renégats ?

\- Des sympathisants. Des témoins les ont vus donner des victuailles à des vagabonds et des insignes des renégats ont été retrouvés à leur domicile.

\- Les avez-vous interrogés avant de les faire passer de vie à trépas ? demanda Ren.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Obtenir des renseignements sur leur réseau. Connaître le nom de leur chef. Avoir les emplacements de deux ou trois planques…

\- Pour ce qui est du nom de leur chef nous l’avons déjà : il s’agit de Poe Dameron, un ancien commandant de l’armée de Lord Penza, tombé en disgrâce.

\- Il faisait partie de ces Ilotes montés en grade grâce à leur talent militaire, précisa Lady Yama. Et comme beaucoup, le succès a fini par lui monter à la tête. Il s’est imaginé qu’il pouvait se substituer à son suzerain et commander ses troupes à sa place. Snoke l’a sévèrement puni pour son insubordination et l’a rétrogradé. Dameron a alors pris la tangente et est entré dans la clandestinité pour fonder « L’Armée Rebelle ».

\- Guère plus qu’une bande de va-nu-pieds, affirma Lord Yama. L’ennui est que leur rang n’a fait que grossir au fil des ans et comme ils agissent dans l’ombre, il est très difficile de les arrêter. Et lorsqu’on en capture un, impossible de les faire parler. Ils sont d’une loyauté sans faille et préfère mourir plutôt que de dénoncer leurs compagnons.

\- Peut-être vos procédés d’interrogatoires ne sont-ils pas assez radicaux ? commenta Kylo d’une voix neutre.

\- Je vous assure que nous avons des méthodes de tortures des plus efficaces, répondit Lord Yama comme si la remise en cause de ses pratiques étaient une offense personnelle. Mon bourreau est le plus réputé de la Contrée.

\- Je ne parlais pas de méthodes de ce genre, répliqua Kylo. On peut arracher ses secrets à un individu sans qu’il soit nécessaire de porter la main sur lui…

Le Roi observa avec attention ses hôtes. Ces derniers attendaient plus d’explications.

\- Je vous en ferai peut-être la démonstration à l’occasion…

Il attarda son regard sur le jeune Pyrcel qui – si c’était possible – devint encore plus pâle. Kylo se retint de sourire : c’était tellement facile !

La suite du repas ce déroula dans un calme lugubre, parfois ponctué des commentaires sans intérêts de Lady Yama ou de sa belle-mère. Lord Yama s’était retranché dans le silence, tout comme son ainé. Il n’était vraiment pas ravi de voir Kylo Ren mettre son nez dans ses affaires, mais il devait s’efforcer de faire bonne figure, ce qui lui réclamait toute son énergie car il n’était vraiment pas d’un naturel affable. Kylo pouvait sentir sa mauvaise humeur s’échapper par tous ses pores et ramper autour de lui.

C’était amusant au début de faire mariner ce nobliau pétri de morgue et d’autorité. De jouer les maître à sa Table, sous son Toit et devant les Siens. Mais Kylo était las de ce jeu. La compagnie de ses hôtes l’ennuyait à présent et il aurait volontiers retrouvé le calme et l’intimité de ses appartements.

Après que le dernier plat eut été servi, le Roi salua distraitement ses hôtes avant de se retirer, escorté par ses gardes. Lady Yama se leva à sa suite et insista pour l’accompagner. Kylo était trop las pour l’envoyer promener et accepta de lui donner le bras. 

\- Je pourrai vous servir de guide demain, lors de votre tournée d’inspection. Je connais ces terres mieux que mon propre père. Je pourrai vous montrer des recoins insoupçonnés.

\- Je préfèrerai ceux qu’il n’a pas envie que je vois.

Lady Yama fit entendre son rire cristallin.

\- Vous êtes décidément difficile à amadouer. Aussi entêté que soit mon père, il n’est pas assez stupide pour vous défier. Votre victoire sur Snoke l’a grandement impressionné. Et il vous doit la vie de son ainé, cela non plus il ne l’oublie pas.

Elle avait pris un ton plus grave pour évoquer Pyrcel.

\- N’auriez-vous pas préféré qu’il y ait un héritier en moins dans votre arbre généalogique ?

Il avait dit cela par pure méchanceté. Lady Yama se figea au milieu du couloir et lui jeta un regard peiné – profondément blessé.

\- Pyrcel n’est qu’un enfant. Même si mon père l’oblige à jouer les hommes. Je ne me consolerai pas de sa perte. Personne ne devrait mourir aussi jeune.

Kylo fut frappé de la voir aussi sincère, peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu’il la connaissait. Serait-elle capable d’éprouver un attachement véritable finalement ?

\- La journée a été longue, déclara-t-il. Je vous verrai demain au déjeuner.

C’était la seule forme d’excuse dont il était capable.

\- Bonne nuit, Sire.

Lady Yama lui fit une gracieuse révérence et le laissa devant sa chambre. Deux autres gardes se trouvaient à la porte : deux de ses chevaliers. Ils assureraient sa sécurité pour la nuit.

Ren pénétra seul dans ses appartements où rien n’avait bougé. Ou presque. Un lit de camp était installé dans le coin de la chambre. Recroquevillée dessus, Rey s’y était allongée toute habillée. Sa renarde apprivoisée enroulée autour de son giron.

Le bruit de la porte s’ouvrant sur Kylo tira les deux dormeuses de leur sommeil. Ren eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Rey se frotter les yeux en se levant de sa couche, les gestes encore tout empotés par sa sieste interrompue. Après avoir jeté un bref regard autour d’elle, Bibi s’était simplement roulée en boule et rendormie.

\- Navré, je t’ai réveillée.

\- Ce n’est rien, répondit Rey, un bâillement dans la voix. Je me reposais juste un peu les yeux.

Elle s’approcha machinalement de lui pour l’aider à ôter sa tunique et surtout la pesante cote de mailles.

\- Tu as pu manger quelque chose ?

\- Mmm… Ils servaient de la soupe aux cuisines. Pas aussi bonne que celle de Maz. Mais j’avais pas très faim de toute façon…

Kylo se fit la réflexion qu’il aurait pu lui rapporter les restes de son repas. Mais cela aurait paru bizarre qu’il emporte son assiette dans sa chambre. Il n’était pas certain que ce soit très protocolaire.

Il se massa distraitement l’épaule : décidément cette douleur ne partait pas, et le fait de porter sa cote toute la soirée n’avait rien arrangé. Il sursauta en sentant les petites mains de Rey se substituer à la sienne. L’écuyère lui malaxa consciencieusement les muscles trapèzes.

\- Dommage que Lady Yama n’ait pas laissé son baume. Ca nous aurait été d’un grand secours.

\- Je serais toi, j’éviterais d’accepter tous les présents qu’on peut nous apporter. Certains cadeaux sont empoisonnés.

Il sentit Rey soupirer d’agacement contre son oreille.

\- D’accord, tout le monde veut vous assassiner et il y a un piège tendu derrière chaque rideau. Ca, j’ai bien compris. Mais je ne vois pas l’intérêt pour elle de vous empoisonner avant de vous avoir épousé. Au pire, cet onguent pourrait être un filtre d’amour…

Ben laissa échapper un bruit de gorge qui devait être sa manière de rire. Rey sentait sa peau mollir et se réchauffer sous ses doigts. Une vibration étrange lui parcourut les phalanges et la paume. Inconsciemment, elle faisait l’inventaire des marques sur le torse de Ben et se demandait comment il se les était faites. Quelle histoire se cachait derrière chacune d’entre elles ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque Ben repoussa calmement ses mains.

\- Ca ira pour ce soir. Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

Rey s’exécuta et rejoignit Bibi sur son lit de camp. Elle mit plus de temps à trouver le sommeil. Dans l’obscurité de la chambre, elle entendait le froissement des draps du lit de Kylo Ren. Et sans qu’elle sache très bien pourquoi, son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort.


	9. Le feu sous la glace

Le séjour au fief des Yama se déroula finalement sans incident majeur. Aussi contrarié qu’il puisse l’être, Lord Yama faisait preuve d’une remarquable consilience. Kylo Ren n’arrivait pas à déterminer si c’était parce que le seigneur Sith voulait vraiment complaire à son nouveau souverain ou parce qu’il nourrissait l’espoir que sa fille devienne la nouvelle reine du clan. Quoiqu’il en soit, il laissa Ren inspecter son domaine, interroger ses gens, faire examiner sa comptabilité par ses scribes – Kylo était un guerrier, pas un comptable. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus ! – et même consulter le registre des procès. Le tout sans exprimer la moindre réserve, ni émettre de plainte.

Kylo finit par se dire qu’il pouvait bien lui donner un os à ronger en se montrant plus galant avec Lady Yama Fénide[1]. Il accepta sans broncher son invitation à une chasse au faucon. Ce qui – quand on le connaissait - constituait une grande marque de privilège tant il détestait ses animaux. Tout ça parce qu’un jour, alors qu’il vivait au Temple Jedi, quelqu’un – sûrement un crétin d’apprenti – avait fait remarqué qu’il ressemblait lui-même à un faucon. Dès lors, Kylo avait pris toute cette espèce en grippe. Et même tous les rapaces en général !

Pour dire que, de sa part, c’était faire preuve d’une courtoisie extrême que d’endurer la proximité de ces oiseaux, alors qu’il chevauchait dans les grandes plaines herbeuses en compagnie de Lady Yama et de Rey, qui trottinait derrière eux. La jeune femme boudait parce que Lady Yama avait exigé qu’elle laisse sa renarde apprivoisée au château : sous prétexte que sa présence perturberait les faucons.

En fait, Rey était d’humeur maussade depuis deux jours. Elle trouvait tous les prétextes possibles pour fausser compagnie à Kylo Ren. Ce dernier l’avait soupçonné un temps d’aller retrouver son ami Finn. Mais Phasma lui avait affirmé que le jeune garde et son écuyère n’avaient noué aucun contact depuis qu’ils étaient dans la demeure des Yama. Aux dires des autres serviteurs, Rey allait simplement s’isoler dans la lingerie ou bien elle flânait le long du ruisseau en contrebas, qui alimentait le château en eau.

Mais ce jour-là, en dépit de ses protestations, Kylo avait insisté pour qu’elle le suive à la chasse. D’abords parce qu’il n’aimait pas l’idée de la laisser seule dans le château, ensuite parce qu’après avoir constaté son efficacité pour empêcher lady Yama d’investir ses appartements, il estimait qu’elle ferait un bon garde du corps si d’aventure la noble dame devenait trop entreprenante. Et puis, après tout c’était lui le Roi, et s’il voulait que son écuyère reste près de lui, il n’avait pas à s’en justifier !

Au final, l’après-midi n’avait pas été si désagréable. Pour se faire bien voir, Lady Fénide les avait entrainés sur des endroits reculés où Kylo avait jugé sur pièce de l’abondance du gibier sur les terres de Lord Yama et de l’état de sa campagne. Les paysans se montraient aussi plus naturels. Comme Lady Fénide leur inspirait moins de crainte que son père et qu’aucun d’eux ne reconnaissait en Kylo le Roi Sith – sans une armée de chevaliers autour de lui -, ils exprimaient plus librement leurs opinions. Même si pour Kylo, les interroger était superflus. Il lui suffisait pour cela de sonder leurs esprits. Cependant, le fait qu’ils soient moins sur leur garde rendait la tâche plus facile.

Dans l’ensemble, ils voyaient leur suzerain comme un mal nécessaire. Certes, il les accablait de taxes, mais d’un autre côté, Lord Yama avait toujours su mener sa barque pour éviter que ses gens ne souffrent des conflits internes au clan. En trente ans, et ce malgré les différentes crises qui avaient éclaté, le fief avait profité d’une paix royale. Aucune bataille n’avait ravagé ses terres, aucun pillage n’avait terrorisé ses habitants. A peine une pénurie de temps à autre. Mais quand on entendait parler de villages brûlés chez les seigneurs voisins, de femmes violées, d’enfants tués sous les yeux de leurs parents, on s’estimait plutôt bien loti.

Ce que Kylo aurait souhaité, c’était en savoir un peu plus sur ces fameux rebelles. La version de Lord Yama ne le satisfaisait pas complètement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir évaluer la nuisance réelle de ces renégats. Cela valait-il le coup de tenter de les ramener dans le rang ? Ou n’y avait-il d’autre moyen que de les éliminer comme de la vermine ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l’exclamation de joie satisfaite de Lady Fénide, lorsque son faucon lui ramena en entre ses serres une perdrix bien grasse.

\- Encore une belle prise pour vous, commenta Kylo, tandis que la noble dame exhibait fièrement son trophée.

\- Que diriez-vous de la déguster à la broche ? Cette chasse m’a mise en appétit.

\- Vous sauriez le faire ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis une excellente cuisinière au feu de bois. Mon père a coutume de dire qu’un chasseur n’est pas un vrai chasseur s’il n’accommode pas lui-même son gibier.

Kylo entendit Rey maugréer dans son dos. Son humeur ne s’arrangeait pas depuis ce matin.

\- Faisons une halte, ordonna-t-il.

\- Il y a une cascade un peu plus loin, nous y serons très bien.

* * *

La journée était particulièrement chaude. Et pouvoir profiter de la fraicheur de la cascade n’était pas du luxe. D’ailleurs, sitôt qu’ils installèrent le bivouac, Rey alla s’isoler près de la chute d’eau et ne daigna pas se joindre au maître fauconnier et aux deux gardes qui composaient l’escorte. Elle se désintéressa ostensiblement de Ben et de Lady Yama, installés à l’ombre d’un grand saule pleureur.

Rey ne décolérait pas que Ben l’ait trainée dehors par cette chaleur et obligée à rester en scelle des heures entières. Son ventre et ses reins lui faisaient un mal de chien, comme si elle avait avalé du verre pilé. Et le sang coagulé entre ses cuisses lui irritait la peau. C’était vraiment un calvaire d’avoir ses règles dans un moment pareil ! 

Déjà, la première fois qu’elle les avait eu, cela avait été pour elle un grand traumatisme. Elle avait treize ans. Elle était encore esclave à Jakku. Elle n’avait pas de mère, ni de sœur ou de tante pour lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsqu’elle avait vu le sang couler entre ses jambes, elle s’était crue blessée, voir malade. Elle avait eu peur d’en parler à Unkar Plutt ou même qu’il s’en aperçoive. Il se serait débarrassé d’elle immédiatement s’il avait pu penser qu’elle n‘était plus en « bon état ».

Elle avait fui la compagnie pendant trois jours, nettoyé le sang sur ses cuisses en se frottant avec du sable. Elle volait des bandes de tissus pour pouvoir se changer. Jusqu’à ce que l’hémorragie se tarisse. Rey s’était alors cru sortie d’affaire. Sauf qu’un mois plus tard, rebelote. Et avec des maux de ventre abominables ! De nouveau, elle avait du trouver des subterfuges pour cacher son état.

Elle s’était crue atteinte d’une maladie rare et incurable. Peut-être la conséquence de son dépucelage par ce muletier rencontré près d’une caravane. Faut dire qu’il avait été un peu brutal !

Ce ne fut qu’une fois rachetée par Luke et amenée au Temple, que Rey découvrit que cette perte de sang menstruelle n’avait rien d’anormal, ni de dangereux pour elle. Dans un premier temps, bien sûr, elle avait tenté de le cacher : craignant qu’on la renvoie si on apprenait qu’elle était atteinte d’une maladie grave. Mais contrairement à Jakku, où on avait cure de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, les membres de l’Ordre Jedi veillaient les uns sur les autres. Les Gardiennes n’avaient pas tardé à remarquer les taches sur ses draps et ses camarades féminines avaient fait le rapprochement avec le fait qu’elle s’isolait une fois par mois. Elles l’avaient prise à part pour tirer les choses au clair. Rey était tombée des nues lorsque les autres filles lui avaient révélé qu’elles vivaient la même chose qu’elle. Elles lui avaient expliqué comment se protéger pour éviter de salir ses affaires. Les Gardiennes lui préparaient même des décoctions de plantes pour apaiser ses maux de ventre.

Rey en avait pleuré : de rage contre elle-même – Non mais quelle idiote ! A tout les coups, les autres l’avaient prises pour une ignare incurable ! – et de gratitude envers ses congénères.

Mais tout ça c’était avant. Si au moins, elle avait retenu la recette de la potion contre les maux de ventre. Ca l’aurait soulagée d’un poids !

En plus, ça tombait vraiment au plus mauvais moment. Si encore, elle était à Korriban, elle aurait pu demander de l’aide à Maz ou à l’une des servantes du château. Mais il était hors de question qu’elle se confie sur ce genre de problèmes à Ben ! Elle n’osait pas plus en parler à Phasma ou Solak, les seules femmes qu’elle connaissait ici, qui se seraient surement payé sa tête. Alors, elle avait décidé de s’isoler en attendant que ça passe. Dans la lingerie du château, où elle pouvait rester coucher sur une pile de linge sale ou près du ruisseau où elle pouvait se tremper pour faire partir le sang. Sauf que Ben Solo venait de l’obliger à briser cette isolation pour crapahuter toute la journée et de devoir supporter lady Yama lui faire les yeux doux par-dessus le marché ! Autant dire que Rey arrivait au bout de ses limites en terme de patience.

Voilà aussi pourquoi elle profita de la halte et du pique-nique improvisé pour se mettre à l’écart. Alors que Lady Yama faisait étalage de ses talents de cuisinière pour impressionner le Roi, tandis que les gardes s’évertuaient à allumer le feu. Ce qui, par cette chaleur, était une véritable corvée. Rey se glissa derrière le rideau de la cascade où elle pouvait échapper aux regards indiscret. Une fois certaine que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle inspecta rapidement ses vêtements pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas de tâche suspecte. Elle changea rapidement son pagne et rinça l’autre sous la cascade. En espérant que personne ne tournerait les yeux vers sa cachette et n’apercevrait l’eau se teinter de carmin. Une crainte absurde, car la pression du torrent était si forte qu’elle emportait la souillure de ses menstrues avant qu’elle ne soit visible.

Elle était encore en train d’essorer son linge intime lorsqu’un garde la héla à travers la cascade. Rey fourra en vitesse la bande de tissu dans sac avant que l’autre n’est l’idée de passer la tête à travers la chute d’eau.

\- Le Roi voulait savoir où tu étais passée, lança le garde lorsqu’elle se montra.

\- J’étais pas loin, rétorqua Rey de mauvaise humeur. Sa Majesté peut pas éternuer sans que je lui tienne son mouchoir.

C’était une réplique très insolente à lancer envers Kylo Ren. Et rien qu’à la tête que fit le garde, Rey se douta que sa pique allait être répétée, déformée et amplifiée à la première occasion. La jeune écuyère soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels. Elle aurait dû feindre un malaise et rester au lit. Sa mauvaise humeur allait lui attirer des ennuis.

Lorsqu’elle revint vers le couple, installé à l’ombre d’un saule pleureur, Lady Yama servait un généreux morceau perdrix rôtie, à la peau dorée comme une brioche moelleuse, à Kylo Ren peu enthousiaste mais qui la remercia tout de même poliment. Rey, assise près de son maître en bon chien de garde, aurait volontiers mordu dans le volatil, mais c’était inespéré. Elle lorgna distraitement sur les doigts de Lady Yama et constata que ses ongles étaient immaculés. Rey se demanda subrepticement quel était donc ce pouvoir surnaturel qui lui permettait de garder des mains propres après avoir plumé, vidé et découpé du gibier. Et comment parvenait-elle à montrer la profondeur de son décolleté par la même occasion ?

Elle devait regarder la noble dame d’un œil un peu trop mauvais, parce qu’elle sentit un coup de coude entre ses côtes venant de Ben Solo.

\- Aouch !!!

Cette fois, le regard meurtrier fut pour lui. La réaction de Rey fut instantanée, presque qu’instinctive. Sa main vola vers la joue du Roi à la vitesse d’un battement de cil. Le claquement fit lever les yeux de Lady Yama, occupée à demander une gourde de vin miellé à ses gardes. La noble dame regarda, l’air interrogateur, Kylo Ren qui se tenait la joue et Rey, toujours la main levée.

\- Une guêpe, lâche l’écuyère le souffle court. Elle allait vous piquer…

Puis elle se leva prestement et s’éloigna en direction de la prairie. Sous le regard incrédule du reste de la compagnie.

\- Il faudra qu’un jour vous me racontiez comment vous l’avez dégottée, celle-là, commenta Lady Fénide de sa voix suave.

Kylo se retint de se lever pour courir après son écuyère. Un comportement qu’il jugeait peu royal. En revanche, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Pour se calmer les nerfs, il accepta la coupe de vin que lui tendit gracieusement Lady Fénide. Cette dernière en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et glisser son bras contre son flan. Heureusement qu’il restait les deux gardes autour d’eux, sinon Kylo l’aurait crue capable de passer sa main sur son entrejambes.

* * *

Rey avait récupéré son bâton et s’en servait pour faucher les hautes herbes dans la prairie où elle avait trouvé refuge. Une tâche inutile qui avait au moins le mérite de la défouler. Elle n’était même pas certaine de savoir contre quoi elle était en colère : ses maux de ventre ? La chaleur ? Le comportement tyrannique de Ben ? Les stratégies à peine subtiles de Lady Yama pour lui offrir ses charmes ? Le peu de conviction qu’il mettait à les repousser ? Le corps sans défaut de la noble dame ? Ou bien le fait que tout ça la mette en rogne ?...

Elle ne s’arrêta que lorsque ses bras furent trop faibles pour soulever encore son bâton et que la transpiration qui coulait sur son visage lui brûla les yeux au point de troubler sa vue. Rey s’agenouilla dans l’herbe, toute moite et dégoulinante de sueur. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Son souffle était erratique. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à expirer puis inspirer profondément. Elle devait se calmer, faire le vide en elle, comme Luke le lui avait appris. L’influence de Kylo Ren faisait ressortir son tempérament impulsif et la colère en elle. Si Rey n’y prenait pas garde, elle serait entrainée vers le Côté Obscure avec lui et les autres chevaliers de Ren. Ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait.

Son seul désir était d’achever sa formation, d’acquérir les connaissances nécessaires pour être plus puissante. Alors elle serait assez forte pour reconstruire l’Ordre Jedi et rappeler à elle les anciens padawans. Peut-être même éveiller de nouvelles vocations. Pour cela, elle devait restée focaliser sur son but et ne plus laisser Ben Solo la sortir de ses gonds.

Rey se concentra. Elle se concentra sur la terre, sur laquelle elle était agenouillée. Elle se concentra sur les hautes herbes, sur le mouvement des tiges ballotées par la brise. Elle tenta de caler sa respiration sur le souffle du vent.

Toujours ne faire qu’un avec son environnement. Ne pas lutter contre les forces qui l’entouraient mais être en harmonie avec ces dernières, pour trouver l’équilibre.

Mais au moment où elle croyait trouver enfin un semblant de paix, quelque chose se mit à tambouriner à l’intérieur d’elle. Comme des battements de cœur précipité. Rey essaya d’abord d’inspirer plus fort, pour tenter de se calmer. Mais rien n’y faisait : malgré sa bonne volonté, le tambourinement se fit de plus en plus fort. Au point de ressembler aux pas d’un cheval lancé au galop.

Rey comprit alors que l’agitation ne venait pas d’elle mais de l’extérieur. Elle sortit de sa transe juste à temps pour voir deux chevaux gigantesques, montés par des cavaliers en armes, foncer droit dans sa direction. La jeune écuyère bondit sur ses pieds et courut en direction du campement pour prévenir les autres. Mais elle n’avait pas parcouru trois mètres que quelque chose s’enroula autour de ses chevilles et la fit trébucher. Elle s’étala de tout son long, face contre terre.

Les sabots des chevaux faisaient trembler le sol sous elle. Rey n’osa pas faire un geste, de peur que cela énerve les bestiaux et qu’ils ne la piétinent.

\- Alors… Qu’avons-nous pêcher, là ?...

Rey sentit qu’on tirait sur la corde qui entravait ses chevilles. Elle se vit trainée près du cheval à la robe noire. Quand elle sentit une main agripper son pied, elle rua en avant et leva son bâton pour frapper. Mais son geste fut arrêté par la lame de son tortionnaire, qui se planta dans le bois.

\- Quel drôle d’animal ! lança une voix dans son dos. C’est la première fois que j’en vois de cette espèce.

\- Elle me fait penser à un genre de renarde ou bien une souris…

Rey se débattit pour se remettre debout. Mais à peine fut-elle sur ses jambes qu’un autre lasso s’enroula autour d’elle, serrant ses bras contre son buste et l’empêchant de bouger. Elle se débattit, tenta de dénouer la corde en utilisant la Force. Mais cette dernière semblait impuissante. Ou bien Rey s’y prenait très mal, ou son adversaire utilisait lui-même la Force pour la neutraliser.

Maintenant qu’elle pouvait les étudier plus en détail, elle constata qu’il s’agissait de seigneurs Sith : leurs vêtements noirs et les blasons brodés sur leurs poitrines désignaient leur appartenance à une famille de haut rang. Rey regretta de ne pas avoir mieux étudié l’héraldique du clan : ça lui aurait permis de savoir quel nom elle devrait glisser à Kylo Ren pour une inspection surprise. 

Mais à bien y réfléchir, ça n’était peut-être pas le souci le plus important pour le moment…

\- Dis-moi, mignonne, d’où sors-tu ?

L’un des cavaliers s’était penché vers elle et avait glissé son index sous son menton. Il devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans, des cheveux châtain foncé, le visage en pointe, terminé par un bouc en ancre de bateau. Assez séduisant, si on faisait abstraction de son air suffisant et de son rictus carnassier.

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! cracha Rey. Libérez-moi ou vous vous en repentirez !

\- Mais c’est qu’elle mordrait la sauvageonne ! s’esclaffa le second cavalier.

Du même âge que son compagnon, les cheveux auburn et plus trapu.

Rey essaya une nouvelle fois de défaire ses liens en utilisant la Force. Mais cela ne fut pas plus brillant. Elle changea alors de stratégie et se concentra sur les chevaux, celui de son tortionnaire en particulier, qui tenait la corde par laquelle elle était entravée. Rey parvint à entrer en connexion avec sa monture et s’arrangea pour lui transmettre sa peur. Ce ne fut pas très compliqué : elle avait juste à laisser couler ses émotions entre elle et l’animal.

Le cheval commença à hennir et à se cabrer, rendant nerveux l’autre monture. Les deux cavaliers eurent toutes les peines du monde à les calmer. L’un d’eux – le trapu aux cheveux auburn – manqua même être désarçonné.

Rey profita de l’agitation pour défaire ses liens. Elle ramassa son bâton et courut en direction de la cascade où se trouvait Kylo Ren, Lady Yama et les deux gardes. Elle avait désespérément besoin d’aide pour se débarrasser des deux énergumènes.

\- Reviens ici, sorcière ! l’apostropha le plus grand des cavaliers.

Il galopait derrière elle. Cette fois Rey ne lui laissa pas le temps de lancer son lasso. Elle fit volteface et lança son bâton. Telle une hélice de moulin à vent, l’arme tournoya dans les airs, vint frapper le visage de l’homme, qui tomba de son cheval en se tenant le nez, avant de revenir dans la main de Rey. L’autre homme, le petit rouquin, s’élança. Rey frappa la terre avec son bâton, transmettant une vague de Force vers le sol : ce qui effraya la monture de son adversaire, qui se cabra, renversant son cavalier.

Mais l’autre, le grand châtain, avait profité de ce moment d’inattention pour se glisser dans son dos. Il voulut l’empoigner pour l’immobiliser, lorsqu’un étau invisible vint enserrer sa gorge : l’empêchant de respirer. Rey se retourna pour voir son adversaire momentanément paralysé par l’asphyxie. Portant son regard quelques mètres plus loin, elle vit Kylo Ren, debout, droit comme un menhir, le bras tendu et les doigts repliés comme les serres d’un aigle. Rey comprit qu’il était en train d’utiliser la Force pour étrangler l’homme à distance.

\- Allen !!!

En voyant son compagnon ainsi immobilisé par Kylo Ren, l’autre cavalier devint pâle comme la mort. Puis, retrouvant un semblant de courage et aussi d’inconscience, il leva son épée et courut vers le Sith.

\- Arrêtez ! Je le connais !

Lady Yama était apparue aux côtés de Kylo Ren, au moment où celui-ci allait dégainer sa propre lame. L’homme, en la voyant, se figea.

\- Fénide !

\- Cousin, de grâce, rangez votre épée avant de provoquer un incident fâcheux.

\- Un incident fâcheux ! Votre compagnon a pratiquement tenté d’assassiner Allen !

\- Je n’aurais pas eu à le faire, rétorqua froidement Kylo Ren, si vous n’étiez pas en train de brutaliser mon écuyère.

\- Nous poursuivions une voleuse ! Et ce n’est pas à vous de me dire comment je traite les vagabonds sur mes terres !

\- Kartrak ! s’exclama Lady Yama. Pas un mot de plus avant que je n’ai fait les présentations.

La noble dame se déplaça pour se trouver à égale distance des deux hommes, qui se jaugeaient pour l’heure avec hostilité.

\- Majesté, s’adressa-t-elle à Kylo Ren, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon cousin Lord Kartrak, de la maison Fywre. Et son frère…

Elle désigna le cavalier étranglé par Kylo qui s’était relevé péniblement pour rejoindre son compagnon, se massant douloureusement la gorge.

\- Lord Allen. Tous deux bannerets de mon père. Cousin Kartrak, cousin Allen, je vous présente notre nouveau souverain : le seigneur Kylo Ren.

Les deux hommes regardèrent éberlués le grand chevalier à la figure austère, avant de prendre conscience de l’étendu de leur erreur et de se prosterner, un genou à terre. Rey avait profité de la diversion provoquée par l’intervention de lady Yama pour contourner le groupe et se placer trois pas derrière Ben Solo. Elle n’aimait pas jouer les victimes, ni donner l’impression d’un chien qui rampe aux pieds de son maître. Mais pour le coup, si les choses devaient encore mal tourner, elle préférait être près du seigneur Sith.

Kylo toisa les deux hommes avec mépris. Son envie était grande de leur faire payer leur insolence. S’en prendre à un membre de sa garde, de son escorte personnelle, c’était remettre en cause son autorité. Qui plus est, leur lâcheté manifeste – à deux s’attaquer à une jeune femme seule, fallut-il qu’ils n’aient aucun honneur ! – le mettait hors de lui. Du temps où il n’était encore qu’un simple mercenaire, cela se serait réglé d’un coup d’épée au niveau de la nuque, sans cérémonie.

Seulement voilà, il n’était plus un mercenaire sans attache, mais un roi. Et pour autant que ça lui fasse plaisir, il devait prendre en compte le fait qu’il était l’hôte de Lord Yama et qu’assassiner des membres de sa famille sur ses terres ne serait pas perçu comme un acte très diplomate. Surtout si l’objet du litige était une simple écuyère.

\- Sire, insista Lady Yama, j’implore votre indulgence pour mes cousins. Ils ignoraient que cette fille était à votre service.

Rey tiqua à l’emploi de l’expression « cette fille » pour la désigner.

\- Nous étions à la poursuite d’une voleuse, insista encore le plus trapu des deux (Kartrak, si Rey avait bien compris). Depuis plusieurs jours, nos gens ont signalé la présence d’une vagabonde, rôdant près des fermes, et des volailles ayant disparues des poulaillers. Comprenez notre réaction en voyant votre servante se promener seule au milieu de la prairie.

« Servante » à présent ! De mieux en mieux…

\- Toute légitime que soit votre suspicion, il aurait mieux valu vous enquérir de son identité avant de la brutaliser.

\- C’est que la donzelle s’est montrée peu coopérative…

\- « Donzelle » vous-même ! éclata Rey. Ils ont foncé sur moi avec leurs chevaux ! J’ai bien cru qu’ils allaient me piétiner !...

\- Silence.

C’était Ben Solo qui venait de s’adresser à elle d’un ton sec. Sa voix avait claqué comme un coup de fouet.

\- Mais…

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa de ses yeux de vautour.

\- Un mot de plus et je te coupe la langue.

Il avait dit cela d’un timbre si froid et calme, que Rey n’osa plus émettre un son.

\- Il semble que ses émotions aient fait oublier à votre servante le sens des convenances, lança Lord Allen, narquois. Je crois qu’il faut vous montrer indulgent, messire.

Voilà que son agresseur prenait sa défense face à son maître ; c’était un comble ! Rey sentit ses joues la brûler comme si elle avait mis la tête dans un four.

\- Tout cela, n’est qu’un incident fâcheux et regrettable, plaida lady Yama. Cousins, vous devez brûler de prouver au roi votre allégeance et votre soumission.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers la noble dame et la considérèrent un bref instant avec interrogation, avant de reporter leurs attention sur le roi.

\- Majesté, se lança alors Lord Allen, pour réparation de notre maladresse, accepterez-vous de vous joindre à nous lors de la chasse qui aura lieu demain après-midi ?

Kylo garda le silence un certain temps, donnant l’impression qu’il pesait avec soin l’invitation. En vérité, il savourait le doute et l’inquiétude qui se lisaient progressivement sur les visages des deux frères. Si cela n’avaient pas paru excessif, il aurait volontiers fait durer l’attente.

\- Je dois y réfléchir, répondit-il. Vous aurez ma réponse demain.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bivouac. Faisant ainsi comprendre à ses interlocuteurs que la conversation était close – du moins le concernant.

Rey se résolut à le suivre, non sans avoir jeté un regard satisfait à la mine déconfite des trois nobles. Cette maigre consolation fut de courte durée, puisque Lady Yama ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Se plaçant près de Kylo Ren, elle posa une main sur son épaule et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille. Rey sentit un nœud se former au fond de son estomac, surtout lorsque Ben hocha distraitement la tête, semblant approuver la remarque de la noble dame.

Il fut finalement l’heure de se remettre en selle pour regagner la demeure des Yama. Au moment de monter sur sa jument, Rey sentit quelque chose de poisseux entre ses cuisses. Ecartant distraitement les pans de sa tunique, elle vit une grosse tâche sombre s’étendre sur le tissu de son pantalon. En se battant contre les deux hommes, sa protection intime avait dû se défaire.

\- Tu es blessée !

Rey releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Ben. Il avait vu la tâche sur son pantalon. Décidément, aucune humiliation ne lui avait été épargnée ce jour.

\- C’est rien, grommela-t-elle.

Elle donna un vif coup de talon dans les flancs de sa jument, la faisant galoper en tête. Si Ben avait pu voir les larmes de honte sur ses joues par-dessus le marché, elle n’aurait plus eu qu’à creuser un trou pour s’y enterrer.

* * *

A peine rentrée au palais, Rey fila vers la blanchisserie. Elle supplia la cheffe des lavandières de lui donner un bac d’eau chaude et un pain de savon. Puis elle alla s’isoler dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle de lessivage. A l’abri derrière les draps tendus pour le séchage, elle dut bien passer une demi-heure à frotter comme une forcenée sur le tissu de son pantalon, pour faire partir l’énorme tâche brune qui en souillait l’entrejambe. Elle y mit tant de force qu’elle craignit un moment d’avoir élimé l’étoffe.

Après la lessive, devant attendre que son pantalon soit sec pour le renfiler, Rey se dit que c’était peut-être l’occasion de se décrasser un peu. On était en fin d’après-midi. La blanchisserie était pour ainsi dire déserte. Elle alla donc chercher un autre bac d’eau tiède et utilisa le reste de savon pour se nettoyer. En voyant sa peau s’éclaircir sous le frottement de l’eau savonneuse, elle se dit que ce n’était vraiment pas du luxe. Rey se serait damnée pour un véritable bain, dans une cuve d’eau brûlante. Mais ce n’était vraiment pas la peine d’y songer.

Après ses bras, ses jambes et son buste, elle se dit que, tant qu’à faire, elle pouvait aussi se laver les cheveux. Elle fit un dernier aller-retour pour récupérer une cruche d’eau. La tête penchée au-dessus du bac à moitié vide, elle en déversa le contenu sur le sommet de son crâne. Le liquide glacé lui fit grincer des dents et lui piqua le cuir chevelu. Elle sentit aussi glisser sur elle toutes les mauvaises vibrations qu’elle avait accumulées au cours de la journée.

Peu à peu, les divers incidents qui s’étaient enchainés au cours de la journée lui parurent moins dramatiques. Même si elle gardait une certaine rancœur pour les deux cousins de lady Yama, au moins avait-elle pu échapper au pire. Car quoiqu’ils puissent dire, elle était convaincue que ce n’était pas après les hypothétiques poulets qu’elle aurait pu cacher sous sa tunique qu’ils avaient.

L’attitude de Ben l’avait davantage déçue en revanche. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il prenne sa défense ou qu’il punisse sur le champ les deux énergumènes. Mais qu’il ne la laisse pas répondre aux accusations lancées par ses agresseurs, voilà qui était profondément injuste. D’autant que le connaissant, sitôt qu’elle irait le rejoindre pour l’aider à s’habiller pour le repas du soir, elle aurait droit à un énième sermon sur son comportement grossier et le fait qu’elle devait savoir rester à sa place en présence de personnes de rangs supérieurs…

Rey fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une sensation étrange à la base de sa nuque. La jeune femme se dressa soudain comme un lapin qui vient de percevoir une présence étrangère dans son environnement proche. Instinctivement, elle ramena sur sa poitrine la serviette qu’elle avait nouée autour de ses hanches.

\- Il y a quelqu’un ?

Aucune réponse. Pourtant le sentiment qu’elle n’était pas seule persistait.

Rey se releva prudemment, tenant à la main le couteau de chasse que lui avait passé l’un des gardes et qu’elle avait conservé près d’elle. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit l’un des draps se mettre à bouger. Dans une salle fermée, où il n’y avait pas de courant d’air – juste un système de chaufferie qui passait par le sol et permettait de faire sécher le linge – c’était plus que suspect.

Resserrant le drap autour de sa poitrine, le poignard en avant, elle marcha à pas feutré vers le labyrinthe de draps blancs immaculés. Tous ses sens en éveil, elle guetta le moindre changement dans l’atmosphère, le moindre bruit importun. Elle entendit des pas précipités s’éloignés vers le fond de la salle.

L’idée qu’on l’espionnait pendant qu’elle se lavait, l’a mis hors d’elle. Elle courut dans la direction des pas. Au moment où elle se dégagea du dernier rempart de draps, elle entendit claquer la porte qui menait vers l’escalier de service.

Si son voyeur pensait s’en tirer à si bon compte, il se fourrait le doit dans l’œil. Se précipitant vers la porte, Rey l’ouvrit à la volée et tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune soubrette, qui eut surement la peur de sa vie en la voyant brandir son couteau de chasse à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

Après s’être rendue compte qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une jouvencelle, la jeune padawan gravit une volée de marche de l’escalier en colimaçon. Mais quand elle se trouva devant la porte qui ouvrait sur le premier étage, elle comprit qu’elle n’irait pas plus loin.

Son voyeur devait s’être faufilé dans les couloirs et elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui courir après dans les corridors, uniquement enroulée dans une serviette de bain. Elle estimait qu’elle avait eu son compte de ridicule et d’humiliation pour la journée, voir le reste de la semaine. En plus, cela donnerait à Ben Solo une raison supplémentaire de la tancée, déjà qu’il s’était montré assez fermé tout à l’heure…

Résignée et frustrée, Rey redescendit vers la blanchisserie pour aller chercher ses vêtements et se rhabiller. Elle fut surprise de croiser la jeune soubrette devant la porte, avant de se rappeler qu’elle lui avait fichue la frousse en courant après son supposé espion. A moins que ce ne soit la donzelle qui se soit rincé l’œil… Mais ça paraissait peu vraisemblable.

\- Tu es toujours là. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Le roi m’envoie te chercher. Il veut que tu le rejoignes dans ses appartements immédiatement.

Rey soupira.

\- Très bien. J’arrive. Laisse-moi juste le temps de m’habiller.

* * *

Kylo était assis à une table et rédigeait une lettre à l’attention d’Imaze, lui intimant d’accélérer les tractations pour lui trouver une épouse. Tant pis si elle n’était de la lignée royale la plus brillante, mais il ne pourrait pas éternellement tenir sans une femme. Déjà qu’à Korriban, les tentatives de guet-apens des courtisanes devenaient oppressantes, lui donnant parfois l’impression d’être un bout de viande jeté au milieu d’une meute de louves affamées – en principe c’était lui le prédateur et non pas la proie ! – mais depuis qu’il voyageait en compagnie de Lady Yama, cette dernière, débarrassée de ses rivales, se montrait de jour en jour plus entreprenante. Si bien que Kylo Ren se demandait pendant combien de temps encore il pourrait repousser ses avances sans créer un incident diplomatique.

Et puis tout entrainé qu’il soit, il n’était pas moins homme, et plus sensible à la chair qu’il ne le croyait. C’était facile de résister à la tentation quand les seules opportunités qui s’offraient à lui étaient des putains usées par leur commerce. Mais une femme bien née qui lui tend ses appâts sans pudeur, c’était un défi bien plus compliqué à relever. S’il n’avait pas eu conscience qu’elle convoitait son trône avant tout, il aurait pu céder à ses avances rien que pour avoir la paix.

Et si encore, il n’y avait qu’elle…

On frappa à la porte. Rey entra avant d’en avoir reçu l’autorisation. Par moment, Kylo se demandait si elle n’avait vraiment pas conscience de l’insolence de ses actes, ou bien si elle agissait par pure provocation. 

\- Assied-toi, dit-il. Il faut qu’on parle.

Rey s’exécuta. Elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés et de l’eau gouttait de ses trois chignons refaits à la va-vite. Ses joues étaient roses et ses yeux noisette brillaient comme de l’onyx. Sa tunique, encore humide, collait à sa peau et laissait deviner ses formes. Il devait chasser ces pensées de son esprit, sans quoi il n’arriverait jamais à se concentrer sur ce qu’il avait à lui dire.

Un bruit de gargouillement se fit entendre. Il y avait un plateau de viandes froides posé sur la table, juste devant Rey. La jeune femme n’avait pratiquement rien mangé depuis le matin.

\- Mange, lui ordonna Kylo sans la moindre sollicitude.

Pour une fois, Rey s’exécuta sans rechigner. Tandis qu’elle enfournait la nourriture dans sa bouche avec voracité, Kylo tenta de rassembler ses idées.

\- Il faut que nous parlions de ce qui s’est passé cette après-midi…

\- Cffeuxqumonaffaquée…

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Rey avala le morceau qu’elle n’avait pas fini de mastiquer et Kylo fut impressionné qu’elle ne s’étouffe pas avec.

\- Ce sont eux qui m’ont attaquée. Je n’ai fait que me défendre.

\- Je m’en doutais. Mais tu aurais dû être plus prudente.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’étais sensée faire ? Les laisser me découper en morceaux en attendant que vous ayez fini de compter fleurette avec Lady Yama ?...

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû t’éloigner pour commencer…

\- J’avais besoin de m’isoler.

\- Cesse de m’interrompre !

Il avait repris ce ton tranchant que Rey détestait.

\- Rentre-toi bien dans le crâne que tu n’es rien pour ces gens. Ce sont des nobles et toi tu es moins que le plus humble des membres du Clan. Même les Ilotes ont d’avantage de droit que toi. Un insecte qu’ils pourraient écraser sur un coup de tête, voilà ce que tu es à leurs yeux. Apprend à tenir ta langue en leur présence. Et pour l’amour du Ciel, cesse de vouloir répliquer dès qu’on t’offense ! Une nouvelle incartade de ce genre pourrait te valoir une mise à mort immédiate, et même moi je ne pourrais pas intervenir.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez le Roi… ?

\- Et quelle crédibilité aurais-je en tant que roi, si je me mets à défendre une sauvageonne contre les membres du clan ?

\- Celle d’un roi juste !

Kylo rit. Mais d’un rire sans joie.

\- Les Sith ne servent pas la Justice, ils servent la Force. C’est même la devise de leur clan. Il est brodé sur toutes les enseignes de toutes les familles : « _Nous servons la Force_ ». Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Rey déglutit.

\- La Force n’a pas le même sens pour eux que pour les Jedi. Pour les Sith, c’est la puissance avant tout. Celle qui se nourrit du conflit et de la colère. L’équité et la justice n’ont pas de sens à leurs yeux. Seul compte le rang et l’autorité. Celui qui détient l’autorité est favorisé par la Force. Celui qui écrase ses ennemis est favorisé par la Force. Celui qui fait montre de faiblesse et de compassion, qui se laisse contredire par une simple servante ne sert pas la Force. Celui-là n’a pas sa place dans leurs rangs. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Une fois de plus, Rey hocha la tête. Bien sûr, le discours que lui tenait Kylo Ren allait à l’encontre de tout ce qu’on lui avait appris au Temple. Pour maître Luke, pour les Jedi, la Force était Source de vie et sérénité. Elle était ce Lien qui relie tous les êtres entre eux. Ce que lui dépeignait Kylo était si noir et si violent. Cela lui rappelait ce qu’elle avait fuit en quittant Jakku. Elle sentit un frémissement d’effroi la traverser : sa vie sereine au Temple n’avait-elle été qu’un mirage ? Serait-elle condamnée à redevenir une petite souris invisible qui doit sans arrêt se courber pour ne pas être piétinée ?

\- Je refuse, dit-elle entre ses dents.

Des larmes de rage lui montaient aux yeux. Leur sel lui brûlait la rétine.

\- Je ne veux pas accepter ça. Je ne veux pas me résigner à être... à être moins qu’eux.

Elle eut un brusque sursaut en sentant la main de Kylo Ren se poser sur sa joue. Il s’était rapproché d’elle, tandis qu’elle fixait le bois de la table. Sa paume était si fraiche sur peau brûlante. Comme toujours, il percevait le conflit en elle, le doute et la colère. Mais il ne tenta pas de forcer son esprit – non, il n’en avait pas le droit. Il se contentait de recevoir ce qu’elle lui envoyait. Et c’était déjà beaucoup.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je te demande, dit-il d’une voix étonnement douce. Et ce n’est pas ce que j’attends de toi. Crois-tu que j’ignore ce que tu ressens ? Toute ma vie – même du vivant de ma mère – on m’a appelé « le Bâtard ». La seule chose que la mort de Leia a changé, c’est qu’avant ils n’osaient pas me le dire en face. Mais après… ils venaient jusque dans le Temple pour me montrer du doigt, me narguer… j’étais devenu cette bête curieuse dont on venait se gausser. J’ai dû me taire, courber l’échine, ronger mon frein pendant des années. Mais je n’ai rien oublié. Leurs insultes et leurs quolibets sont restés gravés là.

De l’index, il toucha sa tempe.

\- Et là…

Il prit la main de Rey et la posa sur sa tunique, à l’emplacement du cœur.

\- Et aujourd’hui, poursuivit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils tremblent tous devant moi. Ils ont peur de ce que je pourrais leur faire. Et ils ont bien raisons. Comme ils doivent maudire leur arrogance et leurs langues de vipère à présent… Cela est plus délectable que le plus suave de tous les vins, crois-moi.

Il s’interrompit. Il n’y eut plus que de l’air entre eux, durant un étrange moment. L’odeur de la peau fraichement lavée de Rey monta jusqu’aux narines de Kylo Ren.

Il avait dit ne pas vouloir se joindre à ses hôtes pour le repas du soir – c’était pourquoi, on lui avait fait monter un plateau de victuailles. Personne ne viendrait les déranger ce soir. Un geste. Il suffisait d’un geste. Il pourrait la prendre, ici même, sur cette table. Peut-être qu’elle résisterait. Peut-être pas. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu’elle aurait à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passerait…

Il en avait tellement envie : de sa peau, du goût de ses lèvres, de la chaleur de ses cuisses… de sentir son cœur battre tandis qu’il lui pétrirait les seins. Ce serait tellement facile. Et qui pourrait l’en empêcher ?...

_La petite… Rey… Prends-la avec toi. Elle n’a pas de famille… Le Temple était son seul foyer… Après ma mort, il n’y aura plus personne pour veiller sur elle… _

Le visage de Luke agonisant s’imposa soudain à sa mémoire. La dernière promesse faite à un mourant. Il avait promis à son oncle de veiller sur elle, il ne pouvait pas être celui par qui elle serait souillée. Il ne lui restait peut-être pas beaucoup d’honneur, mais cela du moins : il était hors de question qu’il s’abaisse à ce point. Même les Sith - aussi violents qu’ils étaient – avaient du respect pour la parole donnée.

A contrecœur, il s’écarta de Rey. La jeune fille, encore chancelante, le fixait de ses grands yeux sans comprendre.

\- Fais comme moi, dit-il d’une voix rauque.

Le visage baissé, il n’osait plus croiser son regard.

\- Ne dit rien, encaisse. Mais n’oublie rien. Aujourd’hui, ils te méprisent. Demain, ils apprendront à te craindre.

Kylo Ren fit le tour de la pièce pour prendre son manteau, négligemment posé sur un siège, et le jeta sur ses épaules.

\- Je rentrerai tard, ce soir. Ne m’attend pas.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Dans un endroit qui n’est pas indiqué pour toi.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, laissant Rey seule et déboussolée.

* * *

Dans la cour du château, Kylo Ren retrouva trois de ses chevaliers : Enor, Naïs et Daeron.

\- Tu as pu trouver ? demanda le roi au chevalier au visage émacié et à la longue barbe tressée : Enor.

\- Exactement ce qu’il nous fallait, répondit Enor avec enthousiasme. Un établissement réputé pour sa discrétion et pour la qualité de son service. Je me suis arrangé avec la tenancière : on nous fera passer par derrière. Comme ça, personne ne nous verra.

\- C’est bon, ne perdons pas de temps !

Les quatre hommes passèrent leurs capuchons et se fondirent dans la nuit. Leur présence uniquement trahit par les grondements du Zabrak.

\- Soit pas si grognon, Naïs. Je me suis renseigné : ils ont aussi des garçons assez potables.

Kylo Ren écoutait à peine ce qu’Enor avait à dire sur les qualités du bordel dans lequel il les entrainait. Tout ce qu’il lui fallait c’était un défouloir, rapide et efficace. Sans quoi, il allait devenir fou.

Lorsqu’il avait accepté de prendre Rey sous son aile, Kylo avait craint pas mal de choses : qu’elle soit trop timide, trop timorée, qu’elle ne sache pas trouver sa place ou qu’elle soit tout le temps dans ses pattes. Il n’avait pas envisagé la possibilité qu’elle devienne pour lui une tentation permanente.

Il ne savait pas très bien quand ce sentiment lui était venu. Mais jour après jour, son désir de la posséder devenait plus fort. Au point de devenir un déchirement constant entre son honneur, la promesse faite à son oncle, lui interdisant d’assouvir cette passion, et l’idée – oh combien intolérable ! - de la chasser, de l’exiler au loin, dans un lieu où il ne pourrait plus l’avoir près de lui.

Pourtant, Kylo avait connu des femmes au cours de sa vie : des jeunes, des belles, de simples putains ou des aventurières. Mais aucune ne lui avait jamais inspiré une faim comparable à ce qu’il ressentait pour Rey.

Et lorsqu’il avait vu son corps nu dans la blanchisserie, alors qu’il était descendu pour la trouver, l’espace d’un instant tout son être était entré en transe. Il s’en était fallu de peu qu’elle ne détecte sa présence et le confonde.

Maintenant, il espérait seulement que ce passage au bordel soulagerait ses ardeurs. En attendant, qu’il trouve une épouse avec laquelle restaurer la lignée des Skywalker.

* * *

[1] Histoire de mettre les choses au clair : Fénide, c’est celle qui fait du rentre dedans à Kylo Ren ; Henice, c’est sa belle-mère, la sœur de Lord Frak.


	10. Les Rebelles

Au matin, Kylo Ren et ses compagnons avaient rejoint la demeure des Yama en toute discrétion. Nul n’avait remarqué leur absence et ne savait que le Roi avait découché la nuit dernière, hormis les membres de sa garde rapprochée. Toujours flanqué de ses trois compagnons de débauche, il alla retrouver le reste de ses chevaliers dans les quartiers qui leur avaient été assignés et leur ordonna de se préparer à « partir en chasse ». Kylo Ren avait décidé d’accepter l’invitation des cousins de Yama : Lord Allen et Lord Kartrak. Il leur préparait une visite que ces deux blancs-becs n’étaient pas prêts d’oublier.

Tandis que les chevaliers de Ren s’activaient dans la cour, rassemblant leurs armes et scellant leurs montures, Kylo s’efforçait de chasser Rey de son esprit. Peine perdue car, en dépit de ses efforts, la jeune padawan occupait ses pensées plus que jamais.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il descende lui-même la chercher ? Ce n’était pourtant pas là la place d’un roi ! Il avait été contrarié par son comportement lors de leur sortie et il voulait entendre la version de la jeune femme sur ce qui c’était passé avec les deux seigneurs Sith. Il ne s’était pas attendu à la surprendre en pleine ablution.

Pour ne pas se mentir, il était déjà arrivé à Kylo Ren d’essayer de deviner à quoi pouvait ressembler le corps de Rey sous ses vêtements. C’était jusqu’à présent demeuré dans un coin de sa tête, sans qu’il n’y accorde trop d’importance. Même s’il y pensait souvent plus que de raison…

Mais cette vision soudaine de la réalité l’avait foudroyé sur place. Il en avait même oublié la gifle que Rey lui avait donnée, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait juste gardé assez de raison pour s’enfuir avant que la jeune femme ne découvre qu’il avait une fois de plus violé son intimité – même si cette fois, cela s’était fait de façon parfaitement involontaire – et ne lui fasse une scène.

En remontant vers ses appartements, il avait senti grandir une pression à l’intérieur de son ventre, de ses tripes : une faim qu’aucun met ne pourrait sustenter. Il était allé trouver Enor – le plus roublard de ses chevaliers. Il n’avait prononcé qu’un ordre :

\- Il me faut une femme. _Ce soir_.

Pas besoin de plus d’explications. Le chevalier connaissait les exigences de son maître. Il savait ce qu’il devait chercher et trouver. Et puis, ce genre de mission ressemblait plus pour lui à une récréation.

L’attente avait cependant été longue. Surtout lorsque Rey l’avait finalement rejoint dans sa chambre. Le Roi était si troublé par sa présence qu’il était persuadé qu’elle finirait par s’en apercevoir. Il avait même pris soin de barricader son esprit, de crainte qu’elle n’y pénètre à nouveau. Et même en prenant toutes les précautions du monde, il s’était cru sur le point de craquer. Si près d’elle, de sa peau, le souvenir de son corps nu imprégnant encore ses rétines. Si le fantôme de Luke ne s’était pas interposé, il aurait sans doute commis l’irréparable cette nuit-là.

La visite au bordel avait calmé son ardeur, mais sans l’apaiser totalement. Comme pour conjurer ses mauvaises pensées, Ren avait choisi la putain qui ressemblait le moins possible à son écuyère, au milieu de tout l’étalage de chair fraiche qu’on lui avait proposée. Pourtant, il se souvenait à peine du visage de la femme avec laquelle il avait passé sa nuit. Durant leurs étreintes, il ne songeait pas au corps de celle qu’il tenait entre ses mains, mais à celui de la padawan. Il revoyait ses cheveux assombris par l’humidité, collant à son cou et ses épaules, la ligne de son dos, la courbe de ses reins et l’arrondi timide de ses seins…

Ce fut pourquoi il préféra éviter ses appartements, où il savait que Rey dormait encore à poings fermés. La connaissant, si personne ne venait frapper à la porte, la jeune écuyère ferait sûrement la grasse matinée jusqu’à ce que son ventre se mette à gargouiller. C’était aussi bien comme cela. Qu’elle se repose tout son saoul, ainsi Kylo n’aurait pas à s’inquiéter pour elle. Du moins pour une partie de la journée.

Autour de lui, les chevaliers se rassemblaient, prêts pour une nouvelle mission. Au regard de leur maître, ils avaient compris que celui-ci couvait une revanche. Il y avait de la tension dans l’air autour de Kylo Ren. Et ils aimaient cela. Telle une meute, ils attendaient que leur chef leur indique quelle proie ils devaient pourchasser.

Ils étaient tous en scelle, lorsque Lady Fénide les rejoignit dans la cour du château. La noble dame avait à peine eu le temps d’enfiler une robe-tunique fort simple, les cheveux au vent. Ainsi, elle était plus charmante que dans ses tenues d’apparat.

\- Sire, s’étonna-t-elle. Où allez-vous ainsi ?

\- J’ai décidé d’accepter l’invitation de vos cousins, répondit laconiquement Ren.

C’était bien ce qu’elle craignait. Allen et Kartrak avaient vraiment trouvé le moyen de l’énerver. Fénide commençait à bien connaître les mouvements d’humeur du Roi. Et elle connaissait assez bien ses cousins et leur absence navrante de diplomatie. Si elle n’y mettait pas son grain de sel, cette nouvelle confrontation risquait de nuire à ses projets.

* * *

Du haut du chemin de ronde, Finn regarda les chevaliers de Ren quitter la cour, accompagnée de lady Fénide, chevauchant au côté du Roi. C’était l’occasion que le jeune garde attendait depuis des jours : il ne restait personne à la botte de Ren pour le surveiller dans le château. Le reste de la suite était composé de quelques serviteurs et membres de la garde royale qui n’était pas des chevaliers, et qui connaissaient assez Finn pour ne pas se méfier de lui. Si ce dernier s’y prenait correctement, il pourrait remplir sa mission sans se faire prendre.

Mais pour l’instant, il devait surtout récupérer quelque chose dans les appartements du Roi. S’il se fiait aux heures de gardes qui leur avaient été imposées par Phasma, ce devait être Kil et Jerso qui faisaient les potiches devant la porte. C’est deux-là étaient les plus costauds de la garnison, mais ils n’étaient pas particulièrement futés. En plus, les connaissant, ils avaient dû passer la nuit dans une taverne ou n’importe quel établissement vendant de l’alcool. Autant dire qu’ils ne devaient pas être très frais.

Lorsque Finn arriva devant les appartements du Roi, les deux compères tenaient péniblement sur leurs lances, comme de jeunes plantes à leur tuteur pour ne pas s’avachir par terre. Une chance que Ren ait quitté le château avec ses chevaliers. Si l’un d’eux avait pu les voir dans cet état, ils auraient pris au moins dix coups de fouet. Voir le double, si par malchance ils étaient tombés sur Phasma.

\- Les gars ! les apostropha-t-il dans le couloir.

\- Rrrg… Ah ! c’est toi Finn… Crie pas si fort… Ma tête est prête à exploser ! grommela Kil, les yeux injectés de rouge.

\- Vous avez encore fait la bringue hier soir. Franchement, les gars vous exagérez. Imaginez si Kylo Ren vous avait pincés en train de cuver devant ses appartements.

-Aucun risque… blurp… Il a passé la nuit dehors…

\- Comment ça dehors ?

\- Dhal et Arzen nous ont dit qu’il était sorti de sa chambre à la nuit tombée... Et qu’il n’était pas revenu…

\- Mais où est-il allé ?

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être entre les cuisses de Lady Yama Fénide… Vu comme elle n’arrête pas de le chauffer, il a dû finir par craquer…

Finn était peu convaincu par cette hypothèse. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Kylo Ren ne lui semblait pas du genre à tomber dans un stratagème aussi grossier. De plus, si Lady Fénide était vraiment parvenue à ses fins la nuit dernière, elle serait apparue triomphante ce matin.

\- Il n’y a donc personne dans ses appartements ? demanda Finn en désignant la porte que gardaient ses deux camarades.

\- Nope, affirma Jerso. C’est le calme plat.

\- Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de faire une pause les gars ? Allez donc vous reposer pendant que je monte la garde à votre place.

\- Sérieux ! Tu ferais ça ?

\- Mais oui ! Ren est parti avec tous ses chevaliers. Les Yama ne vont pas s’occuper de nous... Autant en profiter !

\- Merci, vieux. On te revaudra ça.

Finn regarda ses deux camarades s’éloigner dans le couloir, se disant que Phasma ne les avait vraiment pas choisis pour leurs vertus intellectuelles. Heureusement, qu’ils l’avaient à la bonne.

S’assurant que le couloir était désert, le jeune garde ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. De prime abord, comme l’avait laissé entendre Jerso, la chambre était déserte. Les draps du grand lit à baldaquin n’étaient même pas défaits : preuve que personne n’y avait dormi pendant la nuit. Finn savait ce qu’il avait à prendre dans les appartements du Roi. Un tour rapide lui suffirait, puis il partirait avant qu’on ne s’aperçoive de son intrusion.

Ce fut alors que quelque chose attira son attention : un peu plus au fond de la pièce, calé près de la cheminée, un lit de camp avait été installé. Et dessus, enroulée dans une grossière couverture en laine : Rey dormait profondément. Finn jura intérieurement. Surtout lorsqu’il réalisa que l’objet de sa venue – Bibi, la renarde chérie de Poe Dameron – était roulée en boule contre les genoux de la jeune fille.

_Quel idiot !_ Dans sa hâte de s’assurer que tous les chevaliers de Ren quittaient le château, il n’avait pas noté l’absence de Rey au côté du Roi. Alors que ça faisait des jours qu’elle l’accompagnait à chaque fois qu’il mettait le nez dehors.

Par chance, son intrusion dans la chambre ne semblait pas l’avoir réveillée. Pas plus que Bibi, dont la tête était enfouie dans son pelage orange. Finn sortit un vieux morceau de viande séchée d’une poche de son vêtement et s’approcha du renard doucement. L’odeur de bidoche faisandée fit émerger l’animal de son sommeil. Bibi sortit son museau de sous sa queue et fixa ses petits yeux ronds sur le morceau de viande. Finn l’agita un peu pour l’encourager.

\- Allez, ma grande… J’ai pas toute la journée…, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Si Rey se réveillait avant qu’il n’ait pu sortir avec la renarde, il allait encore devoir se fendre d’une explication pour justifier sa présence. Il n’aimait pas mentir à la jeune femme, mais d’un autre côté, il estimait qu’il était encore trop tôt pour lui dire toute la vérité.

Heureusement, Bibi se décida à sauter du lit pour attraper le bout de viande. Rey remua un peu sous sa couverture, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle avait vraiment l’air épuisé et Finn se demanda un bref instant si Kylo Ren lui laissait assez de repos. Avant de se secouer en décrétant qu’après tout ce n’était pas ses affaires.

Il attrapa Bibi sous les aisselles et lui ferma le museau de son autre main. Il valait mieux éviter que ses glapissements ne donnent l’alerte. Il parvint à ouvrir la porte laborieusement et à se glisser dans le couloir. Par chance, aucun serviteur ne passa à ce moment-là. Finn s’empressa de vider les lieux. Il dirait à Dhal et Jerso qu’il avait été appelé ailleurs. Et si les deux camarades avaient des problèmes, il se rachèterait avec un tonneau de bière. En plus de ne pas être malins, ils n’étaient vraiment pas rancuniers. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple !

Finn réussit à entrainer Bibi dehors. A peine lui eut-il lâché le museau que la renarde tenta de lui arracher un doigt. Elle bondit ensuite hors de ses bras et gronda en lui montrant ses crocs.

\- C’est bon, c’est bon, ma grande… Calme-toi ! C’est ton maître qui m’envoie.

Finn fouilla encore dans ses poches et en sortit une vieille écharpe. En voyant l’objet, la renarde se figea.

\- Tu vois, la prit-il à témoin. On est dans le même camp toi et moi. Ecoute, je dois absolument voir les autres. Il faut que tu me montre où ils se cachent.

Il se sentait stupide de parler ainsi à un renard, comme si l’animal saisissait un traître mot de ce qu’il lui disait. Poe lui avait affirmé que Bibi comprenait parfaitement quand on lui parlait. Mais bon, Finn avait des doutes. L’intelligence animale avait quand même ses limites. Même chez les renards.

Pourtant Bibi avait arrêté de grogner et l’observait attentivement comme si elle cherchait à déterminer si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Le garde lui tendit alors l’écharpe. C’était un présent de Poe Dameron, que ce dernier lui avait fait lorsque Finn avait officiellement rejoint la Rébellion : un morceau d’étoffe violette, sur lequel était brodé le symbole de la Reine Leia, un croissant de lune traversé d’une lance. Poe l’avait reçue des mains même de la Reine, après son premier haut fait d’armes. Il en était très fier et Finn avait été extrêmement touché qu’il lui en fasse cadeau.

Bibi s’approcha prudemment et flaira le tissu. Elle devait y chercher l’odeur de son maître.

\- Alors… ? Tu me fais confiance ?...

Finn se trouva stupide, encore une fois, de poser une telle question à un animal. Mais la renarde redressa soudain la tête et fit volteface pour courir en direction de l’est. Finn eut juste le temps de sauter sur son cheval – qu’il avait sorti des écuries et attaché à l’extérieur du château, en prévision de cette escapade – et de le lancer au galop derrière Bibi.

* * *

Les Lords Fywre, Allen et Kartrak, eurent bien du mal à cacher leur surprise en voyant débarquer Kylo Ren et ses chevaliers devant l’entrée de leur manoir. Lady Fénide chevauchait aux côtés du Roi, l’air soucieux et contrarié. En entrant dans la cour, sur son cheval alezan, elle ne manqua pas de lancer à ses cousins un regard lourd de menaces : ils avaient intérêt à bien se tenir, car le Roi était d’humeur massacrante, et il s’en faudrait de peu qu’un nouvel impair jeta l’opprobre sur tout le fief.

\- Majesté ! lança Allen lorsque Kylo Ren immobilisa son étalon noir devant l’escalier d’honneur. C’est une immense surprise de vous revoir si vite…

\- Vraiment ? répondit froidement le Roi. Pourtant je ne fais que répondre à votre invitation. N’est-ce pas vous qui proposiez de rejoindre votre chasse, pas plus tard qu’hier ?...

\- Oui, en effet… Mais vous sembliez contrarié au point que nous avons supposé… Après tout, qu’importe ! Votre présence nous comble d’honneur !

\- J’ai pris la liberté d’amener mes chevaliers.

\- C’est ce que je vois…

\- Une partie seulement. D’autres sont restés à Korriban, pour surveiller la bonne marche de mes affaires. Ceux que vous avez devant vous sont surtout rodés au combat.

Kartrak surtout dévisageait en silence les nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient six au total, dont un Zabrak et deux femmes. Son regard s’attarda principalement sur deux chevaliers, probablement les plus jeunes du groupe. Ils devaient avoir entre vingt-deux et vingt-cinq ans, le teint olivâtre et les cheveux bruns.

\- Vous connaissez peut-être Enor et Sen-Adge, lança Kylo Ren. Leur famille gouvernait autrefois sur une parcelle du clan. Les Millennial. Cela vous parle peut-être ?...

Les Fywre tressaillirent. Les Millennial s’étaient illustrés durant le coup d’état de Snoke en témoignant une loyauté sans faille à la Reine Leia. Ce qui ne leur avait guère porté chance : les meilleurs guerriers et guerrières de la famille étaient morts lors des grandes batailles. Quant aux membres survivants, Snoke – voulant faire un exemple – les avaient faits exécuter, le jour de son couronnement. Luke Skywalker n’était parvenu à sauver que deux rejetons – des enfants âgés d’à peine dix et treize ans – en promettant de les intégrer à l’Ordre Jedi. Ce qui devait ainsi les empêcher d’avoir une descendance et de revendiquer l’héritage de leur famille. Héritage qui avait été confisqué par Snoke et divisé entre les différentes familles qui s’étaient ralliées à lui lors du renversement de Leia. Ainsi était récompensée la loyauté chez les Sith.

Les frères Millennial et les Fywre se jaugèrent du regard un moment, Sen-Adge et Enor prenant soin de rester à une certaine distance des autres Sith, dans le sillage de leurs camarades chevaliers. Le reste de la troupe, composée de Naïs, Solak, Daeron et Phasma, entourait Kylo Ren, calant toujours leurs mouvements sur les siens, comme un ballet bien rodé. A les voir ainsi, regroupés, enveloppés dans leurs manteaux noirs, on aurait pu les prendre pour une nuée de chauves-souris géantes.

\- Alors, cette chasse ? lança Kylo Ren. J’espère que le gibier sera à la hauteur. Mes chevaliers ont besoin de se dépenser.

\- Oh, je pense que vous ne serez pas déçu, répondit Allen, une lueur sadique s’allumant dans ses yeux. Connaissez-vous la forêt de Takodana ?

\- Vaguement. Je crois me rappeler qu’elle abrite un ancien Temple.

\- Un vieil édifice laissé à l’abandon depuis des siècles, en effet. C’est là-bas que nous nous rendons.

-Pourquoi au Temple précisément ?

\- Une espèce très envahissante y a élu domicile. Nous allons l’en déloger.

* * *

Lorsque Rey émergea du sommeil, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et les appartements de Kylo Ren baignaient dans une douce lumière automnale. Machinalement, elle tourna la tête vers le lit du Roi. Les draps et la couverture étaient intacts : personne n’avait dormi dedans cette nuit. La jeune écuyère ressentit un creux dans le fond de sa poitrine, qu’elle mit sur le compte de son estomac vide. Elle se leva et s’apprêtait à descendre aux cuisines lorsque quelque chose l’interloqua : elle était seule. Aucune trace de Bibi.

Rey fouilla dans tous les recoins de la chambre : sous le lit, les tables, dans les coffres, l’armoire… La renarde n’était nulle part. Elle s’inquiéta que l’animal ait filé dans les couloirs sans elle. Cette bête avait le don de s’attirer des ennuis. Si elle provoquait le moindre incident, les Yama n’auraient aucun scrupule à la transformer en col de fourrure. Rey devait impérativement la retrouver avant qu’un nouveau drame ne se produise. Elle avait assez attiré l’attention sur elle ces derniers temps.

Rey passa donc la matinée à crapahuter dans tout le manoir pour tenter de retrouver la trace de Bibi. Une belle perte de temps. D’autant qu’elle finit par se perdre elle-même. Pourtant, le manoir des Yama faisait à peine la moitié de la superficie du palais de Korriban. En plus, son sens de l’orientation était perturbé par son inquiétude grandissante de ne pas retrouver Bibi et d’apprendre – au hasard des conciliabules entre domestiques – que Kylo Ren et ses chevaliers avaient quitté le château. Et Finn aussi semblait avoir disparu. Elle était allée le chercher à la salle des gardes, dans l’espoir qu’il l’aiderait dans ses recherches : aucun de ses camarades ne l’avait vu depuis ce matin.

La poisse semblait s’acharner sur Rey. Le fait que ses règles la fassent moins souffrir était à peu près le seul élément positif de la journée, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus pathétique.

A force d’errer sans but ni repère dans les couloirs, Rey se retrouva par mégarde dans l’aile réservée aux maîtres des lieux. Elle pria avec ferveur pour que Bibi n’ait pas eu l’idée de se faire un nid dans les robes en soie de Lady Yama ! Comme il n’y avait aucune camériste à l’horizon, elle tenta de crocheter la serrure des appartements des Maîtres.

C’était juste pour s’assurer que Bibi ne s’y était pas enfermée par mégarde ! Un coup d’œil rapide et elle ressortirait, ni vue, ni connue…

Sauf qu’à peine eut-elle fait trois pas dans la chambre, qu’elle entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. Instinctivement, elle se glissa sous le grand lit aux draps damassés. Juste au moment où elle se mettait à plat ventre – se bouchant le nez pour ne pas respirer la poussière – elle vit une paire de pieds fins, enveloppés dans des pantoufles de satin noir brodé, à moitié dissimulé sous le bas d’une robe de même facture, traverser en trombe la chambre. Suivis de près par des bottes en cuir noir.

\- Une fois de plus, les lubies de votre frère nous ont placés dans une situation impossible… ! lança une voix d’homme, celle de Lord Yama Usaï.

Une autre voix, au timbre plus haut perché, lui répondit.

\- Sans les lubies de mon frère, très cher, vous auriez perdu ce manoir et probablement une bonne partie de vos terres. Dois-je vous rappeler que Snoke avait vu d’un très mauvais œil votre « neutralité » au moment de son putsch ? Si Berid n’avait pas intercédé pour nous, nos fils auraient tous rejoint l’Ordre Jedi à l’heure actuelle.

\- Oh, ça non, je ne risque pas d’oublier ! Puisque vous ne ratez jamais une occasion de me le rappeler ! Des fois, je me demande s’il n’eut pas été préférable que je me fasse moi-même Jedi, après le décès de ma première femme. Tant votre famille m’empoisonne l’existence depuis notre union…

\- Pfff… Même lorsque l’Ordre était au fond du trou, jamais vous n’auriez été un candidat de choix pour eux.

Rey fut choquée de l’aplomb avec lequel lady Yama insultait son époux. Elle vit les bottes de lord Yama foncer droit vers les pantoufles de sa femme, puis se figer brusquement, à peine moins d’un mètre d’elles. Elle entendit hoqueter, comme si quelqu’un manquait d’air.

\- Dois-je également vous rappeler pourquoi vous m’avez choisie pour être la mère de vos héritiers ? La Force est encore puissante chez les membres de _ma_ famille, alors qu’elle s’est pratiquement éteinte dans la vôtre. Encore une tentative de ce genre et je ne vous laisserai pas reprendre votre souffle, la prochaine fois…

Les genoux de lord Yama fléchirent et Rey l’entendit inspirer bruyamment.

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée du marasme dans lequel nous somme ? articula-t-il avec peine. Si Kylo Ren trouve un seul de ces rebelles sur nos terres…

\- C’était à vos cousins de faire le ménage ! Si vous aviez agi immédiatement après l’investiture du nouveau Roi…

\- A vous entendre, ça parait si simple ! Des centaines de rebelles éparpillés dans mes hameaux… Pas moyen de les distinguer au milieu des paysans… Qu’est-ce qu’on était sensé faire ? Faire comme Hux et foutre le feu à toutes les maisons en espérant qu’il y en ait deux ou trois planqués à l’intérieur ?!

Lady Yama Henice ne trouva rien à répondre cette fois. Rey l’entendit soupirer bruyamment. Puis elle vit les pantoufles de la noble dame se déplacer vers sa table de toilette. Elle sembla s’assoir et prendre quelque chose sur la console. Probablement une brosse à cheveux, puisque Rey entendit le cliquetis d’épingles qu’on jette sur le bois laqué et le frottement du crin contre une chevelure.

C’était probablement une manière pour Lady Henice de tourner le dos à son mari et de lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne souhaitait pas poursuivre la dispute. Mais Lord Usaï ne s’avoua pas vaincu malgré la démonstration de Force de son épouse un peu plus tôt. Il faisait les cent pas autour d’elle, ses bottes en cuir martelant le parquet comme un tambour de guerre.

\- Si jamais Kylo Ren met la main sur ces rebelles…

\- A supposer qu’il le fasse, et quoi qu’ils lui disent… Ce sera leur parole contre la nôtre.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu’il fasse une différence…

\- Admettons, concéda Lady Henice. Ce soulèvement visait Snoke et pas Kylo Ren. Pourquoi nous en tiendrait-il rigueur ?

\- Oh lui, peut-être pas… Mais si les autres membres du clan l’apprennent ! Si les Vazarii, les Muraka, Phobos, Andeddu, Tulak et j’en passe, découvrent que notre famille a pu fricoter, ne serait-ce qu’un bref instant, avec cette vermine, nous serons la cible de tous les attentats…

-Cessez de vous ronger les sangs sur des faits hypothétiques !

Lady Henice laissa tomber sa brosse et se tourna vers son mari.

_\- Pour l’instant_, nulle ne sait quoi que ce soit. La Rébellion est de nouveau isolée. A nous de faire en sorte que sa chute ne nous éclabousse pas…

\- Et comment ?

\- Où en est votre fille avec Kylo Ren ?

Rey vit les bottes de Lord Usaï s’immobiliser.

\- J’aimerais le savoir… Par moment, elle semble sûre de son ascendant sur lui et l’instant d’après elle doute jusqu’au fait qu’il soit attiré par les femmes…

\- Cet homme est plus insaisissable qu’une ombre. Votre fille joue avec le feu.

\- Je parie que c’est votre frère qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête…

\- Berid n’est pas derrière tout ce qui vous contrarie ! Son existence ne se résume pas à vouloir empoisonner la vôtre…

\- En êtes-vous si sûre ? Il a toujours gardé en travers de la gorge mon opposition à son union avec Fénide…

\- Et pour se venger, il l’aurait poussée dans le lit de Kylo Ren ?

\- Moquez-vous. En attendant, c’est à moi et à mon domaine qu’il fait prendre tous les risques. S’il était si sûr de son plan, pourquoi n’a-t-il pas demandé l’assistance de Lady Frak ? Pourquoi n’a-t-elle pas accueilli des rebelles dans son fief ?...

\- Laissez ma mère en dehors de ça !

\- Et pourquoi non. Elle est vieille. Ses terres sont moins riches. En dehors de vous et de Berid, elle n’a plus d’héritier à protéger. Elle aurait sûrement moins à perdre…

\- Assez !

Lady Henice se leva de son siège et se planta devant son mari. Elle parla si bas entre ses dents, que Rey dut tendre l’oreille pour comprendre ses paroles.

\- Ecrivez à vos cousins pour qu’ils continuent _la chasse_ sur le fief. Dites-leur de retourner toutes les pierres des chemins, s’il le faut. Mais surtout, ils ne doivent faire _aucun_ prisonnier… De mon côté, comme Kylo Ren et sa suite quittent les lieux dans deux jours, je les escorterai moi-même jusqu’au domaine de ma mère et je m’assurerai qu’elle leur fasse bon accueil. En attendant, gardez votre sang froid et priez la Force que rien de fâcheux n’arrive…

On toqua à la porte. Rey fut si surprise par le bruit qu’elle manqua se cogner le crâne contre les lattes du lit. Elle vit les souliers d’un valet entrer prudemment dans la pièce.

\- Et bien quoi ? demanda Usaï Yama de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Un message du manoir Fywre est arrivé, annonça le serviteur d’une voix douce, mais tendue. Apparemment, Kylo Ren s’y est rendu avec ses chevaliers. Lord Allen et Lord Kartrak les ont conviés à une partie de chasse dans la forêt de Takodana.

\- Takodana ? Qu’iraient-ils faire là-bas ?

\- J’ai un mauvais pressentiment…

\- La Force soit avec nous ! J’espère que ces imbéciles n’ont pas eu l’idée de les entrainer dans un des repères des rebelles !...

Lady Henice retroussa sa robe et sortit en trombe de la chambre, talonnée par son époux et par le serviteur.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois la porte claquée et le martèlement des pas s’estompant dans le couloir, qu’elle osa s’extraire de sous le lit. Ses vêtements avaient ramassé toute la poussière et elle avait mal aux coudes et aux genoux. Mais c’était peu cher payé pour ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

* * *

Il fallut près d’une heure à Finn pour atteindre le milieu de la forêt de Takodana. Bibi, la renarde de Poe, l’avait fait passer par des ravins et des chemins quasi impraticables pour un homme à cheval. Encore heureux que l’animal daigne l’attendre, sans quoi il se serait sûrement perdu. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue du Temple. Un bâtiment millénaire qui avait été – selon la légende – le premier lieu de vénération de la Force. On disait même qu’il avait été édifié par Satele Shan en personne : la « Sorcière Jedi », fille du Roi Revan et de la Reine Bastila.

Finn ne vit d’abord qu’un amas de vieilles pierres, ensevelies sous les lianes, les lierres et les ronces. Sans parler des souches d’arbres effondrés au cours des siècles, rongées par les termites, les fourmis et autres insectes envahisseurs, qui s’entassaient sur les dalles et obstruaient les entrées, transformant l’espace en parcours d’obstacle. En dehors des quelques oiseaux qui avaient fait leurs nids dans les fissures des murs, l’endroit semblait parfaitement désert et vidé de toute présence humaine.

Le jeune homme craignit d’être arrivé trop tard et que les rebelles aient déjà vidé les lieux. Bibi elle-même semblait désappointée, reniflant et grattant le sol, comme en quête d’une trace ou d’un indice. Puis la renarde redressa brusquement la tête et se précipita entre les troncs d’arbre mousseux. Finn la suivit à grand peine, n’ayant ni son adresse, ni son agilité. L’animal le conduisit dans ce qui semblait être les entrailles du Temple : un labyrinthe de galeries sombres et humides, suintantes de lichen et autres moisissures.

Au bout d’un moment, des sons étouffés se mirent à résonner contre les parois. Plus Finn progressait, plus les bruits devenaient nets, jusqu’à être des voix de plus en plus distinctes. Enfin, les déambulations de Bibi les conduisirent dans une vaste salle souterraine où des feux avaient été allumés, des tentes dressées et des hommes et des femmes de tous âges s’affairaient à différentes tâches. L’attention de Finn se focalisa sur deux jeunes femmes en particulier. Elles étaient à la fois très semblables et très différentes : les cheveux noirs, lisses, coupés courts, le teint mat, les yeux bridés. L’une avait le visage ovale, des traits fins et une bouche pleine. Tandis que l’autre avait la mâchoire carrée, des pommettes plus prononcées, ses yeux étaient plus étroits et sa bouche plus fine. Elles étaient assises toutes les deux autour d’un feu, en train de plumer des poulets. Un homme assez petit, à la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs bouclés s’approcha d’elles, semble-t-il dans l’intention de les aider dans leur tâche. En le voyant, Bibi bondit hors de sa cachette et galopa vers le trio.

En entendit les glapissements joyeux de la renarde, l’homme releva la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bibi et il eut à peine le temps de lâcher sa volaille et d’ouvrir ses bras que la tornade de fourrures rousses était déjà blottie contre sa poitrine.

\- Finn !

Les deux femmes avaient elles aussi abandonné leur besogne en apercevant le jeune homme. Celle aux cheveux les plus courts, au visage plus carré et aux joues plus pleines courut vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Tandis que derrière elle, l’homme continuait de grattouiller la fourrure d’une Bibi toute excitée en répétant : « C’est la fifille à son papa ! ».

L’agitation avait attiré l’attention du reste des occupants du campement. En reconnaissant Finn, tous s’approchèrent pour lui demander des nouvelles : savoir comment se passaient les choses à Korriban. Snoke était-il réellement mort ? Le pouvoir avait changé de main ? Qu’en était-il du coup d’état préparé par Lord Frak ? Et de cette rumeur qui prétendait que Kylo Ren était le fils de la Reine Leia ?

Finn peinait à répondre à tous.

\- Allez, allez, laissez-le respirer !

Poe Dameron avait relâché Bibi, qui trottinait joyeusement derrière lui. Il s’approcha de Finn qu’il prit chaleureusement dans ses bras. Le jeune lui rendit son étreinte.

\- On commençait à désespérer d’avoir de tes nouvelles, dit-il.

\- Désolé pour l’attente. Il y a eu beaucoup d’agitations ses dernières semaines. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Korriban sans éveiller les soupçons…

Poe hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Alors ? C’est vrai ce qu’on dit ? Snoke est bien mort ?

\- On ne peut plus mort. J’ai moi-même vu son cadavre être trainé dans la ville. Les chevaliers de Ren ont fait un grand feu de joie avec le soir-même…

\- Et lord Frak ?...

C’était Paige, l’une des deux sœurs que Finn avait aperçues en arrivant, qui venait de poser la question.

\- Lord Frak a reconnu Kylo Ren comme le nouveau Roi. Et tous les seigneurs présents ont suivi son exemple…

\- Ca c’est bien beau, mais c’est la Rébellion qui nous intéresse. Quand comptent-ils renverser le trône ?

\- Oui ! renchérit Rose, sa sœur. C‘est le moment idéal. Le clan se remet à peine du dernier conflit. Le pouvoir de Ren est encore fragile. Si on agit rapidement…

\- Il n’y aura pas de coup d’état, trancha Finn.

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui. Le choc et la déception se lisaient sur les visages des rebelles. Finn prit une profonde inspiration. Ce qu’il avait à raconter serait une désillusion terrible pour grand nombre de ses camarades. Il leur expliqua en détail la montée au pouvoir de Kylo Ren, la prise de Korriban, l’arrivée des chevaliers de Ren et surtout le fait que le Grand Intendant ne voulait plus entendre parler de putsch maintenant qu’un nouveau Roi s’était emparé du trône.

\- Alors c’est fichu… soupira Paige. Frak veut se débarrasser de nous. Les hommes de son beau-frère ont déjà commencé à ratisser la campagne. Ils vont nous décimer.

\- Il peut encore changer d’avis, avança un autre. L’Intendant va sûrement vite se lasser du nouveau Roi.

\- Si c’est le cas, il ne tentera rien avant un long moment, répondit Finn peu optimiste. Il a même mis sa propre nièce dans les basques de Kylo Ren, si vous voyez où je veux en venir…

\- Et pour ce qui est des rumeurs comme quoi il serait le fils de Leia Organa ?...

Finn haussa les épaules.

\- Rien ne permet d’affirmer le contraire. En tout cas, lui revendique l’ascendance de Dark Vador…

Paige soupira plus fort.

\- C’est pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Dark Vador était une véritable ordure avec le petit peuple. Snoke, à côté, c’était presque une bénédiction.

\- Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, gamine ! lui lança un homme plus âgé. Tu mouillais encore tes langes quand Leia à renversé son père. Vador, c’était pas un cadeau, mais avec lui au moins, on savait à quoi s’en tenir. Snoke, lui, il prenait plaisir à raser des villages juste pour montrer qu’il en avait le pouvoir.

\- N’empêche que si Kylo Ren veut suivre les traces de Vador, notre sort n’est pas prêt de s’améliorer !...

\- Pour le moment, précisa Finn, Kylo Ren n’a pas d’avis sur le sort des Ilotes, pour autant que j’ai pu en juger…

\- Ca nous fait une belle jambe ! Frak et les autres seigneurs du clan vont s’empresser de lui bourrer le mou et de l’inciter à durcir les lois contre nous.

-Peut-être que si on arrivait à plaider notre cause auprès du Roi…

\- Comment ? On doit sans arrêt changer de planque. Même les paysans ont peur de nous venir en aide. Lord Yama en a fait pendre trois la semaine dernière. C’étaient même des partisans. Ils ont juste vendu des grains à Rose. Ils savaient même pas qu’elle était de la Rébellion !

\- Peut-être que toi, Finn, tu pourrais essayer… Après tout, t’es le seul à vivre à la cour…

\- Non. Moi, je pourrais jamais approcher Kylo Ren. Par contre… je connais peut-être quelqu’un qui peut nous aider.

Finn s’interrompit, voyant tous les autres, y compris Poe, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il hésita. L’air de rien, il faisait là un pari risqué.

\- Il y a une fille, qui traine dans le sillage de Kylo Ren. Elle a été initiée à la Force, pourtant elle ne fait pas partie des Chevaliers et ce n’est pas une noble non plus. En fait, elle n’est même pas du clan.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, elle est apparue soudainement après la victoire de Kylo Ren. Avant, personne ne l’avait vue. Même les Chevaliers de Ren ignoraient son existence. Mais quand Ren a renversé Snoke, il a brusquement déserté le camp pendant trois jours, puis il est revenu avec elle. Depuis, il garde toujours un œil sur elle. Il la traine partout où il va. Et je vous jure, par moment, il la couve du regard comme si elle était faite en or massif !

\- C’est bien beau, mais je vois pas en quoi ça nous avance…

\- J’ai eu l’occasion de la côtoyer. Y a quelque chose de spéciale chez elle. Ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’elle ne pense pas comme le reste des sbires du Roi. Et ça doit être une des rares, si ce n’est la seule, à parler franchement à Ren sans risquer de châtiment.

\- Et tu penses que cette fille pourrait nous aider ?

\- C’est loin d’être gagner, mais si j’arrive à la convaincre, elle pourrait plaider notre cause auprès du Roi…

Finn n’avait pas fini sa phrase qu’un groupe de sentinelles revenait de la surface.

\- On a de la compagnie ! cria leur chef. Des cavaliers de la maison Fywre… Ils sont au moins une trentaine ! Et ils ont des chiens !

Poe poussa un juron.

\- Finn, ils ne doivent pas te trouver parmi nous. Rose et Paige, vous l’escorter dehors. J’en prends quinze avec moi, pour faire diversion. Les autres, vous embarquez ce que vous pouvez et vous filez par les tunnels.

En un battement de cils, les groupes se séparèrent dans la salle.

Finn suivit les deux sœurs à l’extérieur du Temple. Le trio avançait prudemment entre les vieilles pierres et la végétation. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les aboiements des chiens et le galop des chevaux. Les chasseurs devaient être tout près. Paige marchait devant, Rose et Finn la suivant quelques pas derrière. Soudain, la jeune femme gronda et se jeta à plat ventre derrière une colonne de granite couchée sur le sol et couverte de lierre. Sa sœur et leur compagnon l’imitèrent. Ils rampèrent prudemment jusqu’à elle.

\- Des cavaliers, leur murmura Paige lorsqu’ils furent à portée de voix. Juste entre les arbres.

Finn se redressa doucement pour jeter un œil. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour lorsqu’il reconnut le Zabrak aux tatouages tribaux et la petite brune qui l’accompagnait…

\- Des chevaliers de Ren, dit-il à l’attention de ses compagnes. On est vraiment dans la merde…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent là, bordel ? s’énerva Paige.

\- Ren est parti tôt ce matin avec tous ses Chevaliers…

\- Et tu pouvais pas nous le dire !...

\- J’étais à mille lieux de me douter qu’ils allaient venir ici.

\- T’aurais peut-être dû…

\- Vous allez arrêter, tous les deux ! C’est pas en vous engueulant qu’on va s’en sortir…

Rose se dressa à son tour pour risquer un regard vers la forêt.

\- Ils semblent pas nous avoir repérés, dit-elle. Ils ont l’air de monter la garde. On peut peut-être les contourner en passant sur la droite.

\- Espérons qu’il y en n’ait pas d’autres en embuscade…

\- On se posera la question quand on les verra…

Le trio dû ramper entre les vieilles souches et la terre. Ils approchèrent d’un ruisseau boueux. Rose insista pour qu’ils le traversent : ainsi les chiens auraient plus de mal à pister leur odeur.

Par miracle, ils arrivèrent à la clairière où Finn avait attaché son cheval, sans faire aucune autre mauvaise rencontre. Mais au moment de monter en scelle, le jeune homme s’interrompit dans son élan.

\- C’est pas le moment de trainer, bordel ! protesta Paige.

\- Les Chevaliers, dit Finn, et Kylo Ren… Poe et d’autres sont sortis les affronter…

\- Et alors ?

\- Ce sont des utilisateurs de la Force ! Ils vont se faire massacrer ! Je dois les prévenir…

\- N’y pense pas ! intervint Rose en le poussant vers sa monture et en l’incitant à prendre les rênes. On s’occupe de Poe. Toi retourne au manoir Yama et vieille à ce que personne ne sache tu es venu ici.

Finn resta encore un instant hébété. Il se sentait lâche d’abandonner ainsi ses camarades dans la tourmente. Surtout que ses derniers n’avaient vraiment pas l’air de comprendre ce qui leur était tombé dessus.

\- Tu joueras les héros un autre jour, insista Rose une fois encore. Pour l’instant, la Rébellion a besoin de toi vivant et dans le sillage du Roi. Dépêche-toi !

Comme point final à ses paroles, la jeune femme déposa un bref baisé sur ses lèvres. Cela eut le mérite de sortir Finn de sa torpeur. Résolu, il enfourcha sa monture et galopa en direction de l’est. Tournant le dos au Temple, à ses amis, aux Chevaliers et aux rebelles. Le martèlement des sabots de son cheval couvrait le bruit des aboiements des chiens qui résonnaient dans la forêt.

* * *

Pratiquement debout sur ses étriers, les narines de Kylo aspiraient l’air à grandes goulées. À travers l’humus, le bois pourri et la terre mouillée, il cherchait lui aussi l’odeur de ses proies. Lorsque les Fywre lui avaient proposé ce qu’ils appelaient « une chasse à l’homme », il avait d’abord cru à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Mais tandis que leur troupe s’enfonçait dans les bois, que les chiens commençaient à s’exciter, lui-même s’était senti gagné par l’ivresse que procure la traque et l’imminence de l’affrontement.

Lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés en vu du Temple, il avait d’abord été déçu de ne trouver nulle trace de présence humaine. Mais les vibrations qui émanaient de la terre l’avait détrompé. Bien avant que les chiens ne flairent la moindre piste, Kylo avait eu la certitude que quelque chose était tapi sous les fondations.

Le Roi avait échangé un regard avec chacun de ses Chevaliers. Leurs grognements et leur allégresse résonnaient dans sa poitrine. Tous partageaient le même sentiment que lui. C’était quelque chose d’unique entre eux, qu’ils n’éprouvaient que sur les champs de bataille : ce sentiment d’être unis, de ne faire qu’un, tous tendus vers le même objectif, la même faim : la victoire et que le sang coule ! Ils n’étaient plus des humains, mais des prédateurs. Une meute chassant la même proie.

Voulant savourer l’instant à sa manière, Kylo prit naturellement la tête des opérations. Il ordonna à la troupe de se répartir tout autour du Temple, tandis qu’on allumerait de grands feux près des principales entrées. Les Chevaliers prirent soin de choisir les souches les plus humides pour nourrir les foyers. Ainsi d’épais nuages de fumés s’élevèrent entre les pierres et les hautes herbes. L’espace d’un instant, le vieux temple de Takodana ressembla à un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption.

Finalement, les assiégés daignèrent se manifester en leur lançant une volée de flèches. Profitant de la fumée, ils avaient grimpé entre les vestiges pour se placer en hauteur, sur les colonnes et les murets. Mais la nuée les empêchait tout autant de voir clairement leurs assaillants. Les flèches fendirent l’air, passant tout près de certains cavaliers, faisant hennir les chevaux, mais sans toucher personne.

Malheureusement pour eux, Ren et ses chevaliers n’avaient pas besoin de leurs yeux pour les repérer. Ils leurs suffisaient de se concentrer sur les vibrations de l’air et les petits éboulis de pierres ici ou là, pour savoir où se porter. Et ceux qui ne maîtrisaient pas la Force n’avaient qu’à suivre leurs camarades. Les Fywre et leurs gardes en étaient eux-mêmes réduits à suivre aveuglément Ren et ses chevaliers. Phasma les impressionna en touchant à l’épaule un rebelle qui se tenait à plus de vingt mètres d’elle avec son arbalète. Daeron parvint à immobiliser trois fuyards entre des lianes. Naïs et Solak supprimèrent à eux deux un groupe de dix rebelles qui avaient cru pouvoir se frayer un passage à travers la forêt. Enor et Sen-Adge en tuèrent dix de plus qui tentaient de fuir vers le sud.

Quant à Kylo Ren, il arrêta en plein vole cinq flèches qui allaient le transpercer, avant de les renvoyer vers leurs expéditeurs. Ces derniers n’eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient que leurs propres projectiles venaient se ficher dans leur gorge, les faisant chuter de leurs vigies comme des feuilles mortes. Il entendit alors un cri désespéré venant d’un peu plus haut. Juché sur une statue colossale, dont l’érosion et les injures du temps avaient rendu les traits méconnaissables, il vit un petit homme brun, tenant encore à la main son arbalète. Du sommet de son refuge, ce dernier le toisa avec colère et détermination, avant de faire volteface et de disparaître entre les pierres.

Kylo éperonna son cheval et le poussa au galop entre les vestiges. Lorsque le passage se fit plus étroit, il sauta de sa scelle pour bondir entre les rochers. Glissant dans les creux et les piques, telle une chauve-souris géante. Il s’enfonça à la suite de l’homme dans les entrailles du Temple, bien décidé à lui mettre la main dessus. Il déboucha finalement dans une grande salle souterraine où se trouvaient les vestiges de ce qui avait dû être un campement de fortune. Mais la superficie de la salle et le nombre de tentes et de foyers encore fumant laissaient deviner que le nombre de personnes qui avait été réunies dans cet endroit était bien supérieur à celui des quelques rebelles qu’ils avaient dû affronter dehors.

Kylo sentit sa colère monter en comprenant qu’on l’avait floué d’une partie de son gibier. Tendu comme une lance, il fit volteface pile au moment où le cliquetis d’une arbalète qu’on actionne retentit dans son dos. Le bras droit levé, tendu vers son adversaire, Kylo le dévisagea avec hargne. Il abaissa finalement sa main et marcha nonchalamment vers lui, tandis que l’autre demeurait figé, incapable même de battre des cils, fixant avec effroi le carreau d’arbalète qui demeurait suspendu au-dessus du sol.

Poe ne résista pas davantage lorsqu’une force invisible l’obligea à lâcher son arme et à s’agenouiller dans la poussière. Il aurait pu trembler, en redressant la tête et en croisant le regard de l’homme qui lui faisait face, s’il avait encore eu le moindre contrôle sur ses muscles.

\- Sire !

La voix de lord Allen résonna dans la grande salle. Derrière lui suivaient les chiens et une bonne dizaine de gardes. Le Sith se figea à son tour en reconnaissant l’homme agenouillé devant Kylo Ren.

\- Par le _Journal des Whills_ ! s’exclama-t-il. C’est Poe Dameron, le chef de la Rébellion.

\- Vraiment ?

Kylo se mit à dévisager le petit homme brun avec plus d’intérêt que de colère cette fois.

\- Voilà qui sera fort intéressant…

Il n’avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà Allen marchait vers le rebelle son épée levé. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu l’abattre sur ce dernier, Kylo l’avait gratifié d’un violent coup de poing au ventre. Poe vit – non sans une certaine jubilation – le Sith se plier en deux et tomber à son tour sur le sol.

\- Que pensiez-vous faire ? demanda froidement Kylo Ren.

\- Cet homme… articula péniblement Allen. Est un criminel… Sa tête vaux mille pièces d’or…

\- Cet homme est _mon_ prisonnier. Et si quiconque attente à sa vie avant que j’aie pu l’interroger, il devra en répondre de la sienne.

Lord Allen leva un regard furieux vers le Roi, mais le rabaissa instantanément, vaincu.

Poe aurait pu mieux se réjouir de l’humiliation que venait de subir le seigneur Sith, s’il n’avait pas eu conscience de la précarité de sa propre situation.

\- Emmenez-le, ordonna Kylo Ren aux gardes.

Deux hommes empoignèrent Poe et le trainèrent vers la sortie. Au moment où il quittait la salle, il entendit un sifflement dans son dos. Curieux, il se tourna pour constater que le carreau qu’il avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt avait finalement repris sa course et était allé se planter dans les racines noueuses qui serpentaient entre les pierres.


	11. Tentative d’évasion

Rey s’était glissée hors du manoir, longeant le ruisseau qui serpentait au pied des murailles, toujours à la recherche de Bibi – la renarde s’était faufilée à l’extérieur pour chasser – et jetant de temps à autres des coups d’œil à l’horizon – dans l’espoir de voir revenir Kylo Ren et ses chevaliers. Elle en avait des choses à dire à son Roi et priait pour qu’il soit d’humeur à l’écouter à son retour.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas Ben Solo, ni Daeron, Solak, Naïs ou un autre de la bande, qu’elle vit galoper en direction du manoir des Yama, mais Finn. Monté sur un cheval gris, le jeune homme contourna l’entrée principale de la demeure seigneuriale et s’approcha de l’entrée de service. Dissimulée entre les roseaux du ruisseau, Rey le vit sauter à bas de sa monture et la tirer par la bride jusqu’aux écuries, jetant des regards inquiets à droite et à gauche, comme un voleur qui craindrait d’être pris la main dans le sac.

Rey décida de le suivre discrètement lorsqu’il se faufila à l’intérieur du manoir. Finn se rendit directement dans la salle des gardes où il récupéra vite fait sa tenue de garde et rangea le reste de ses affaires dans un recoin, derrière un empilement de boucliers. Lorsqu’il se retourna vers la porte d’entrée, prêt à rejoindre ses camarades et reprendre du service comme si de rien n’était, il se retrouva face à Rey, le sourcil froncé et l’air perplexe. Le cerveau de Finn périclita l’espace d’une seconde.

La jeune femme était plantée devant lui, dans l’embrasure de la porte, dans l’attente évidente d’une explication.

\- Où étais-tu ?

Finn ne sut quoi répondre, à part :

\- Tu m’observes depuis longtemps ?

\- Je t’ai vu revenir à cheval. Finn, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Insista Rey.

Avant que le jeune garde ait pu répondre, les cors annonçant du mouvement à la porte principale du manoir résonnèrent dans la cour. D’un même élan, Rey et Finn passèrent la tête à l’extérieur, pour voir les sentinelles s’agiter sur le créneau, faire signe aux gardiens en contrebas pour qu’ils ouvrent grand les portes. 

A peine les battants furent-ils écartés, qu’un flot de capes noires se déversa dans la cour du manoir. Finn eut un frisson d’horreur en reconnaissant Poe Dameron, ficelé comme un rôti sur la selle d’un des chevaliers.

Sans douceur, Naïs le fit tomber à bas de son cheval, tandis que Solak et Enor s’emparaient de lui et le trainaient à l’écart. Au même moment, Lord Yama et son épouse déboulaient dans la cour, suivis de près par leur fils, Pyrcel. Lord Usaï se rapprocha de KyloRen, alors que ce dernier descendait de son étalon. Imité par Lady Fénide, qui chevauchait derrière lui, l’air renfrogné.

\- Majesté ! Puis-je vous demander ce que tout ceci signifie ?

\- Vos cousins, répondit Kylo alors que les serviteurs s’activaient pour le débarrasser de sa monture, ont eu l’extrême obligeance de m’inviter à une partie de chasse. En retour, mes chevaliers leur ont fait démonstration de comment on se saisit d’une proie.

Lord Yama, pâle comme un linge se tourna vers sa fille. Celle-ci soutint son regard et fit un mouvement de tête en direction d’Allen et Kartrak, qui entraient à leur tour dans la cour sur leurs montures. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles du seigneur Sith.

\- Malheureusement, nous n’avons pu capturer qu’un seul gros gibier. Mais pas des moindres : Poe Dameron en personne.

Lord Usaï et Lady Henice se tournèrent de concert vers le prisonnier. Agenouillé sur le sol, les mains attachées dans le dos, le visage tuméfié, encadré par Enor et Solak, qui aurait pu croire que cet homme avait mis à feu et à sang la moitié des fiefs du clan.

Rey observait la scène de loin, aux côtés de Finn, qui semblait encore plus abasourdi qu’elle. La jeune femme sentait émaner de lui des sentiments d’extrême tension. Elle n’avait même pas besoin de fouiller son esprit pour cela, Finn les lui jetait pratiquement à la tête. Elle aurait aimé que son camarade contrôle mieux ses émotions en sa présence. Ca devenait usant à la longue de surprendre les pensées d’autrui sans le vouloir.

\- Qu’allez-vous faire de lui ?

\- Je compte l’interroger…

\- Vous n’obtiendrez rien de moi !

Dameron venait de s’exprimer pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au manoir. Il fut récompensé de sa hardiesse par un violent coup de pied de la part de Solak.

Kylo Ren marcha vers lui, trainant dans son sillage les lords Usaï, Allen, Kartrak et le jeune Pyrcel, ainsi que Lady Henice et Lady Fénide. On aurait dit une couvée de cannetons suivant leur maman.

Ren se planta devant Dameron qui leva crânement sa tête brune vers lui, soutenant son regard malgré son œil gauche enflé.

\- Torturez-moi autant que vous voulez, le défia-t-il. Je ne dirai rien.

\- Qui a parlé de torture ? répliqua Ren froidement. Il existe d’autres moyens.

Dameron cracha sur sa botte.

\- Je suis pas à vendre non plus…

\- Il ne devrait pas le défier de la sorte.

Finn détacha son attention de l’action pour se tourner vers Rey. La jeune femme le regardait franchement, avec empathie. Elle avait deviné son inquiétude pour Poe.

\- Je sais ce que Kylo va lui faire, dit-elle. Il n’est pas de taille à le supporter.

Au même moment, Ren leva lentement la main devant Poe. Comme s’il voulait lui caresser le visage. Mais il l’immobilisa à quelques centimètres à peine. Au début, Poe ne parut rien ressentir. Puis progressivement, une tension apparut dans son cou et ses épaules. Ses yeux se révulsèrent comme s’il devait lutter de toutes ses forces contre quelque chose d’invisible. Ses traits se contractèrent comme sous le poids d’un effort surhumain. Les veines de son cou et de ses tempes se mirent à palpiter avec affolement. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit et laissa échapper un cri terrifiant.

Puis Ren abaissa son bras et Dameron s’effondra comme une poupée inanimée entre les mains de Solak et Enor.

Rey risqua un coup d’œil vers Finn. Le teint sombre du jeune homme avait viré au gris.

\- Emmenez-le.

Alors que le prisonnier était trainé vers les geôles, Kylo se retourna vers Lord Usaï.

\- Vous devriez envoyer une escouade sur le village du moulin au bord de la rivière. Il y a un groupe de neuf rebelles cachés là-bas, sous la protection du chef du village. Avec de la chance, ceux de Takodana n’ont pas eu le temps de les prévenir. Vous pourrez les y cueillir comme du raisin à l’automne.

Encore sous le choc du spectacle auquel il venait d’assister, Lord Usaï mit du temps à comprendre ce que Kylo Ren lui disait. Il fallut un coup de coude sa femme pour le ramener à lui. Il vociféra alors des ordres à ses gardes pour qu’ils se mettent en selle.

\- Kartrak, dit-il à son cousin, vous conduirez l’expédition.

\- Sen-Adge l’accompagne, répliqua Ren.

Sen-Adge s’inclina brièvement pour signifier qu’il avait reçu l’ordre et attrapa aussitôt les rênes du premier cheval qui passa à sa portée. Kartrak dut se plier aux injonctions, comme les autres. Même si on sentait que devoir suivre les directives de Kylo Ren ne l’enchantait pas. A moins que ce soit le fait d’avoir Sen-Adge Millennial comme superviseur.

\- Dameron est bien plus coriace que je ne l’imaginais, commenta Ren, alors que l’escouade quittait la cour. Quand il aura repris connaissance, prévenez-moi. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas lui arracher plus…

Il pénétra dans la demeure et commença à gravir les escaliers qui menaient à ses appartements.

\- Sire ! Vous avez eu une longue journée, intervint brusquement Lady Fénide en escaladant les marches derrière lui. Après une telle chevauchée, il serait plus raisonnable de vous reposer.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, protesta Kylo Ren.

Ses grandes jambes gravissant les marches quatre à quatre, Fénide avait toutes les peines du monde à le suivre.

\- Certes. Mais vous serez plus à même d’interroger votre prisonnier si vous êtes au mieux de votre forme. J’y pense ! Je ne vous ai toujours pas donné l’onguent contre les courbatures.

Elle tendit la main pour toucher son épaule. En voulant l’éviter, Kylo fit un faux mouvement. Ce qui réveilla un nœud dans son dos. Il se retint de pousser un juron lorsque la douleur le foudroya.

\- Un onguent dites-vous ?...

\- Oui. Il fait des miracles. Lord Frak l’utilise lui-même contre ses douleurs à la jambe…

\- Apportez-le directement dans mes appartements.

Fénide fut si troublée par l’ordre qu’elle en oublia de marcher.

\- Sire…

\- Je vous y attendrais.

Kylo gravit péniblement le reste des marches. Tout ce qu’il voulait s’était s’allonger et ne plus bouger. Cette escapade avait miné ses forces plus qu’il ne l’avait d’abord supposé. Il passa entre les deux gardes devant sa porte, sans leur prêter attention. Une fois dans ses appartements, il s’effondra de tout son long sur le lit.

Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien et la cotte de maille sous ses vêtements lui paraissait peser une tonne. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout enlever, mais il se sentait à peine la force de se redresser sur son lit. Il lui faudrait de l’aide rien que pour retirer ses bottes.

Alors qu’il se faisait ces réflexions, un détail le frappa soudain : sa chambre était vide.

\- Rey ! appela-t-il à travers la pièce. Rey !

Au même moment, la porte s’ouvrit, laissant passer la jeune femme tenant à la main une cruche et une coupe en étain.

\- Pas la peine de beugler si fort, l’admonesta-t-elle en s’approchant du lit. On vous entend à travers tout le manoir.

\- Où étais-tu passée ?

Rey lui montra sa cruche.

\- Je me suis dit qu’après une si longue chevauchée, vous seriez assoiffé.

\- Par le Ciel, je tuerai pour un verre de vin !

\- Il faudra vous contenter d’eau fraîche, répliqua-t-elle en remplissant sa coupe. Et dans votre état, c’est plus raisonnable.

Ben attrapa mollement le verre qu’elle lui tendait. Il en renversa la moitié sur son visage en buvant et réclama de nouveau. Une chance qu’elle n’ait pas pris de vin, sans quoi les draps seraient devenus écarlates.

Lorsqu’il fut rassasié, Rey alla poser la cruche et la coupe sur la table et revint se planter devant le lit, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Bon. Par quoi on commence ?

\- La cotte de mailles.

\- Faites un effort pour vous redresser, alors. Parce que je ne pourrai jamais vous l’enlever dans cette position.

Ben consentit seulement à lui tendre ses deux bras pour qu’elle le tire en avant. Rey dut d’abord l’aider à dégrafer son manteau de ses épaules et lui retirer son pourpoint en cuir bouilli. La cotte de mailles lui parut encore plus lourde que la dernière fois. Dessous, Ben était trempé de sueur au point que sa chemise lui collait la peau. L’odeur âcre de sa transpiration ne tarda pas à envelopper Rey. Ce qu’elle ne trouvait pas désagréable. Ça lui rappela les ouvriers sur les chantiers et les laboureurs dans les champs. Elle associait cette odeur au labeur et à l’entraide, et la trouvait rassurante. Elle rendait Ben plus humain.

Il se débarrassa de sa chemise tout seul, la jetant dans un coin et se rallongea sur le lit, bien décidé à ne plus bouger. Après avoir correctement posé la cotte de mailles sur un coffre pour qu’elle ne s’abime pas, Rey ramassa la chemise et la fourra dans le sac qu’elle destinait à la blanchisserie. Elle revint ensuite vers Ben. Sans cérémonie, elle attrapa sa jambe droite, repliée contre le bord du lit, et la cala entre ses cuisses, pour pouvoir tirer sur sa botte et la lui ôter plus facilement. Elle répéta l’expérience avec la jambe gauche, sans que Ren ne lève le petit doigt.

Affalé sur son lit, l’avant-bras droit sur les yeux, ce dernier paraissait à moitié endormi. Rey repensa à la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté dans la cour – un frisson la parcourut lorsqu’elle repensa aux traits révulsés de Dameron lorsque Ren avait forcé son esprit – et à l’expédition qui avait mené à sa capture, sans compter le fait que Ben avait passé la nuit dehors. S’il ne se ménageait pas plus, il allait finir par se tuer à la tâche…

\- Dois-je demander à ce qu’on vous fasse couler un bain ?

\- Non. Descend juste aux cuisines et demande une cruche de vin.

\- Vous devriez manger quelque chose avec, sinon vous…

\- Commande quelque chose pour toi si tu as faim. Moi, le vin me suffira…

Rey allait obtempérer, quand une pensée la ramena vers Ben.

\- Sire, dit-elle d’une voix timide… Avant que vous alliez interroger le prisonnier, je dois vous parler de certaines choses…

\- Plus tard, soupira Ben.

Rey n’insista pas pour cette fois, se disant qu’après tout elle aurait toujours le temps de voir ça avec lui à un autre moment. Et mieux valait qu’il soit dans de bonnes dispositions pour entendre ce qu’elle avait à lui dire.

Kylo entendit la porte claquer lorsque Rey quitta la pièce. Il roula péniblement sur le côté, dans l’espoir de trouver une position qui soulage un peu son dos. Il se fatiguait vite ces derniers temps, et cela commençait à l’inquiéter. Il n’était quand même pas si vieux !

A moins que ce ne soit le contrecoup de sa prise de pouvoir et le nouveau poids de ses responsabilités. Mais ça ne le consolait pas vraiment plus. À son âge, Dark Vador dirigeait le clan depuis au moins cinq ans. On disait qu’il pouvait chevaucher des journées entières sans s’arrêter, qu’il avait crevé plusieurs chevaux à la course et qu’il lui restait encore assez d’énergie pour méditer des heures durant. Kylo Ren était loin de pouvoir prétendre à une telle endurance. Le clan n’était entre ses mains que depuis à peine quatre mois, et cela lui paraissait déjà un an !

Les paroles de Luke lui revinrent en mémoire : … _la couronne est un fardeau lourd à porter… il faut être au moins deux pour maintenir l’équilibre…_

Vador avait épousé Amidala un an jour pour jour après son accession au trône. Plus le temps passait, plus Kylo Ren se disait que ce serait un réconfort d’avoir une compagne à ses côtés. Et il avait depuis peu accepté le fait d’engendrer comme une nécessité : s’il voulait que son héritage perdure, il devait impérativement avoir une descendance.

Ça ne l’empêchait pas de concevoir la vie conjugale avec appréhension. Surtout les premiers temps, quand il ne connaîtrait pas encore très bien sa femme. Pour sa décharge, il n’avait pas été formé pour ça.

Ce n’était pas dans le Temple Jedi que Ben allait apprendre à plaire à la gente féminine. Et lorsqu’il s’était finalement échappé, les seuls modèles qu’il avait à disposition étaient des mercenaires aux manières pour le moins ordurières, quand ils n’étaient pas carrément brutaux avec leurs partenaires féminines. Ces hommes ne connaissaient que la violence, ils ne vivaient que par elle. Leur vie entière était un champ de bataille – aussi bien en combat réel que dans les rapports intimes – et autrui, un adversaire à soumettre par tous les moyens.

Pour Kylo, à qui on avait appris à vivre autrement, ces façons de faire étaient écœurantes. Autant, il acceptait la violence et la brutalité comme une nécessité sur un champ de bataille ou lors d’un pillage, autant il ne voyait vraiment pas l’intérêt d’en user sur une personne avec qui il était supposé prendre du plaisir. Ça n’avait pas de sens pour lui : c’était même une perte de temps et d’énergie.

C’était pourquoi il ne s’imposait jamais à ses partenaires. Il préférait aller vers des femmes qui ne le repoussaient pas. Parfois, il n’avait même pas besoin de faire le premier pas : les filles audacieuses flairaient immédiatement le mâle dominant dans une meute, et elles allaient d’instinct vers celui qui leur offrait le plus de privilèges et une meilleure protection. C’était donnant-donnant : « J’écarte les cuisses et tu ouvres ta bourse. Je te donne mon corps pour une nuit, si tu empêches tes hommes de brûler ma maison. »

C’était clair. C’était franc. Pas de chichi, ni de fausse promesse. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Le plus souvent, il arrivait même à se satisfaire tout seul. C’était cette attitude « passive » envers les femmes lui avait valu le surnom du « Moine ». Mais Kylo ne s’en formalisait pas : ce n’était pas le pire sobriquet qu’on lui ait donné au cours de sa vie.

Et si vraiment la masturbation n’était plus suffisante, et qu’il lui fallait à tout prix une partenaire, il prenait toujours garde à se retirer avant d’éjaculer. Car il était certain d’une chose : il n’engendrerait aucun bâtard et il ne permettrait pas non plus qu’on puisse un jour qualifier ses descendants « d’enfants de putain ».

Ses pensées le ramenèrent alors malgré lui vers Rey. Même si l’idée était tentante, il ne ferait jamais d’elle sa maîtresse : elle était trop jeune et trop naïve pour qu’il lui jette sur les épaules un fardeau aussi lourd. La jeune femme se retrouverait au cœur des intrigues et des conflits au sein du clan : elle qui peinait déjà à se faire une place. S’il l’épousait ce serait pire ! Elle deviendrait la proie des jalousies et des complots du reste des courtisanes qui n’auraient pas été choisies à sa place. Il devait la garder en sécurité, à l’abri des manigances de la cour et de sa propre concupiscence si nécessaire.

Même si l’avoir à ses côtés sans pouvoir la toucher et partager son désir avec elle devait devenir une véritable torture. Surtout dans ces moments de proximité intime, lorsqu’elle jouait son rôle d’écuyère. La tentation était grande de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de l’attirer contre lui, d’enfouir son visage dans son cou et de goûter le sel de sa peau du bout des lèvres. Le fantôme du contact de ses mains sur lui, tandis qu’elle l’aidait à se dévêtir, ranimait ses ardeurs malgré lui. Si la fatigue et la douleur dans son dos ne l’avaient pas cloué sur le matelas, il aurait de nouveau été tenté de commettre l’irréparable.

D’ailleurs le souvenir de ses mains était si fort, qu’il imaginait qu’elles parcouraient ses omoplates, descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, malaxant avec délicatesse ses muscles endoloris. Un fantasme si puissant qu’il lui en parut bien réel.

\- C’est si bon, laissa-t-il échapper dans un soupir.

\- À votre service, mon Roi, lui répondit une voix suave et mélodieuse qui n’était pas celle de Rey.

* * *

Rey remontait des cuisines avec une cruche de vin miellé. Dans son esprit, elle refaisait l’inventaire de ce qu’elle devrait dire à Ben Solo. Le plus difficile était de dénouer elle-même les nœuds dans toute cette histoire. L’alliance avortée entre Lord Frak et les rebelles pour renverser Snoke, en soi c’était déjà gros. Mais devait-elle aussi parler de Finn par-dessus le marché ? De sa disparition inopinée et de celle de Bibi ? De la réapparition soudaine du maître de cette dernière ? En tant que chef des rebelles ?! Ça faisait un peu trop pour n’être que de simples coïncidences.

Depuis le début, elle sentait que Finn lui cachait des choses. Elle avait espéré qu’il finirait par avoir assez confiance pour s’ouvrir à elle. Mais plus le temps passait plus elle en doutait. Il avait prétendu vouloir la protéger, mais si au contraire tous ses secrets la mettaient encore plus en danger ? Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle le soupçonnait d’être impliqué dans la disparition de Bibi…

\- Je me fiche de savoir comment ! Je veux que cet homme ait disparu ce soir !

Rey se figea. Elle venait de reconnaître la voix de Lord Yama.

\- Mon ami, pas si fort. Voulez-vous que toute la maison nous entende ?

Rey se trouvait dans l’escalier de service, qui conduisait des cuisines au corridor de l’étage noble. Lord Yama avait dû négliger l’entretien de sa demeure, car il y avait des lézardes dans le mur. Et l’une d’elle ouvrait un interstice sur une chambre secrète. L’écho provoqué par la maçonnerie et l’architecture de l’escalier, ajouté au fait que, se croyant à l’abri, les interlocuteurs ne faisaient aucun effort pour masquer leurs voix, Rey n’eut qu’à tendre l’oreille pour épier leurs conversations.

\- Kylo Ren a fait placer Dameron sous bonne garde...

Rey crut reconnaître la voix de l’un des frères Fywre.

\- S’il arrive quoique ce soit à cet homme, c’est sur nous que la colère du Roi retombera.

\- Il n’y a qu’à faire passer cela pour un accident…

Cette fois, c’était une voix féminine. Surement celle de Lady Yama Henice.

\- Comment ?

\- Arrangez-vous pour que cela ait l’air d’une évasion, que le rebelle ait tenté de s’enfuir… Dites à Kylo Ren et à ses chevaliers qu’il a refusé de se rendre et que vous n’avez eu d’autre choix que de l’abattre. Dois-je vraiment tout faire à votre place ?!

\- Il faut que je rassemble des hommes. Il va falloir détourner l’attention des gardes…

\- Faites ! Faites… Mais _ce soir_…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais plantée là ?

Rey releva les yeux quelques marches plus haut dans l’escalier. Un serviteur assez imposant se tenait au-dessus d’elle, une panière à pains calée sous le bras. Il essayait visiblement de rejoindre les cuisines, mais Rey lui bloquait le passage. Cette dernière avait beau être assez menue, l’espace était étroit et l’autre prenait vraiment beaucoup de place. Ils durent jouer de contorsions pour réussir à passer sans que Rey renverse sa cruche de vin et l’autre sa panière.

Lorsque le gros serviteur fut descendu assez bas pour qu’elle ne l’entende plus souffler comme un bœuf, Rey tendit à nouveau l’oreille vers la fissure dans le mur, pour voir si elle ne captait pas d’autres bribes de conversation, mais ce fut en vain. Le silence était total.

La jeune femme dut donc se résoudre à rejoindre les appartements de Ben Solo au plus vite, pour lui faire part de ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Mais elle n’était pas au bout de ses surprises. Lorsqu’elle franchit la porte de la chambre du Roi – toujours sans frapper et sans s’annoncer – se fut pour trouver Ben, étendu à plat ventre sur son lit, torse nu, avec lady Fénide à califourchon sur lui, en train de lui masser le dos.

Cette vision épouvanta Rey au point qu’elle en lâcha sa cruche qui se fracassa sur le sol. Le bruit fit sursauter les deux protagonistes. Ben se redressa brusquement, repoussant lady Fénide dans la foulée, qui tomba à bas du lit. Son visage était rougi autant par la gêne que par la colère.

\- Fichez-le camp !

Les deux femmes restèrent immobiles un instant, sans savoir si cet ordre était destiné à l’une ou l’autre ou les deux. Lady Fénide se remit sur ses deux jambes et tentait de remettre de l’ordre dans ses cheveux et sa tenue, tout en jetant à Rey un regard meurtrier, que cette dernière lui rendit.

\- Dehors !

Cette fois-ci, Ren s’était clairement tourné du côté de Fénide. Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de fierté et de dignité, la noble dame traversa la chambre, la tête haute. Lorsqu’elle passa à proximité de Rey, elle lui administra un violent coup de coude, qui obligea l’écuyère à se retrancher contre le mur. Rey aurait répliqué si Kylo Ren ne lui avait pas ordonné de refermer la porte.

Quand elle eut claqué le battant, elle se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. En fait, son corps tout entier vibrait de dégoût. Pour se calmer, elle tenter de ramassa la cruche en étain, qui ne contenait plus qu’un fond dérisoire, tout le reste s’étant répandu sur le parquet. Elle essaya d’éponger le vin avec le bord de sa tunique, mais le bois en avait déjà absorbé une partie. La grosse trace carmin que l’incident allait laisser sur le sol serait difficile à enlever. On aurait pu croire que quelqu’un venait d’être poignardé juste à cet endroit.

\- Ton manque total de manières finira par me coûter cher, maugréa Ben.

\- Pardon, j’ignorais que j’allais vous interrompre…

Rey entendit un bruit de verre cassé. Ben avait saisi un pot en terre près de son lit et l’avait envoyé valdinguer contre le manteau de la cheminée.

\- Hé ! Ça aussi, je vais devoir le nettoyer !

Pour toute réponse, Ben resta assis au bord du lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Rey se résolut à aller ramasser les morceaux de céramique, qu’elle prit délicatement dans sa main en prenant garde de ne pas se couper. Le liquide qui s’en échappait dégageait une forte odeur de menthe poivrée et de genévrier : des ingrédients qu’on retrouvait souvent dans la composition de baumes contre les courbatures. Quand elle risqua un regard vers Ben, celui-ci semblait abattu et perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Voulez-vous que j’aille chercher lady Yama et que je lui demande de revenir ?

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, réplique le seigneur Sith d’un ton cassant.

Rey fut piquée au vif.

\- J’essaie. Mais c’est compliqué de passer outre quand je la retrouve à califourchon sur votre dos…

\- Je n’avais pas vu que c’était elle.

\- Vous pensiez que c’était quoi ? Un chat ?

\- Je m’étais assoupi… Et pour commencer, je n’ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi !

Il se leva brusquement et marcha droit sur elle. Son visage était tellement furieux que Rey crut un instant qu’il allait la frapper. Mais il resta planté devant elle.

\- Je commence à être fatigué de devoir toujours me battre avec toi, Rey.Va faire un tour et reviens lorsque tu seras disposée à te montrer plus respectueuse.

Rey allait obtempérer, lorsqu’elle se rappela qu’elle devait lui parler de ses découvertes.

\- Avant que je parte, j’ai des choses importantes à vousdire…

\- Je ne veux pas t’entendre pour le moment. J’ai besoin de repos et tu es une source de remue-ménage permanent.

\- Mais Ben… Majesté…

\- Je t’ai dit de t’en aller.

\- Mais…

\- Un mot de plus et tu passes la nuit au cachot.

Cette fois, Rey prit la menace au sérieux. Elle quitta la chambre sans demander son reste, laissant Ben Solo seul avec sa colère et son caractère de chien. Mais une fois éloignée dans le couloir, elle dut se rendre à l’évidence qu’elle allait devoir gérer la crise qui s’annonçait. Rey était partagée : d’un côté, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la famille Yama éliminer Poe Dameron sans réagir, de l’autre, si elle tentait de prévenir la garde ou un des chevaliers de Ren, personne ne la croirait. Au pire, on l’accuserait encore de semer la zizanie.

Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu’elle ne pouvait compter que sur une personne pour l’aider à gérer cette affaire. Elle courut donc vers la salle des gardes et demanda à voir Finn.

* * *

Depuis que Poe avait été ramené – pour ne pas dire trainé tel du gibier de potence – jusqu’au manoir, Finn s’était retranché dans les quartiers octroyés à la garde Royale. Resté dans son coin, il broyait du noir à se demander s’il devait prendre la fuite – abandonnant Poe à son sort – ou attendre sagement que Phasma ou un autre des chevaliers de Ren vienne l’attraper par la peau du cou et le traine dans une cellule voisine de celle de son camarade.

Quoiqu’il advienne, le jeune homme savait qu’il était en sursis : dès que Kylo Ren forcerait à nouveau l’esprit du chef rebelle, il mettrait à jour la traîtrise de Finn et le ferait exécuter. A moins qu’il n’ait déjà découvert la vérité et qu’il le fasse mariner juste pour le plaisir.

Le visage de Poe, déformé par la douleur et la peur, hantait son esprit. La puissance du Roi Sith dépassait ce qu’ils avaient imaginé. Cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait pas été témoin d‘une telle démonstration de Force. Pour sûr, Kylo Ren ne revendiquait pas son statut d’héritier de Dark Vador pour rien.

\- Finn, ta petite amie est là ! lui lança l’un de ses camarades.

Il releva distraitement la tête et eut la surprise de découvrir Rey, debout devant lui. L’espace d’une seconde, il crut sa dernière heure arrivée : Rey était venue luiannoncer qu’elle avait tout raconté à Kylo Ren et qu’il était en état d’arrestation. Puis il se dit que jamais Ren n’aurait envoyé son écuyère pour remplir une telle mission : déjà qu’en temps normal il n’aimait pas les voir ensemble.

Il se décida à se lever et à se rapprocher de Rey. Le visage de la jeune femme paraissait tendu mais déterminé.

\- Il faut qu’on parle toi et moi.

Finn acquiesça et se résolut à la suivre, sous les chahuts et les sifflements des gardes présents dans la salle, pour qui c’était l’heure du repos. Ils allèrent se réfugier à l’écart derrière les écuries. Les palefreniers finissaient de remplir les mangeoires et de changer les litières dans les box. Personne ne fit attention à eux.

Rey se planta devant Finn et prit une profonde inspiration. Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu prononcer un seul mot, le jeune homme prit les devants :

\- Écoute, je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde d’être en colère contre moi. C’est vrai, je t’ai menti. Je t’ai caché la vérité sur mes liens avec la Résistance. Mais si je l’ai fait, c’était pour de très bonnes raisons. Tu es proche de KyloRen. Tu n’as pas idée des enjeux…

\- Finn, je sais que la Résistance a tenté de faire alliance avec lord Frak pour renverser Snoke.

\- Tu es au courant ! s’exclama le jeune garde, éberlué. Mais comment… ?

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Mais je sais que l’arrivée de KyloRen a bouleversé leur plan, et que maintenant lui et les Yama veulent se débarrasser des renégats. De préférence sans que le Roi soit au courant de ce qui se trame.

\- Rey, tu réalises que tu te mets en danger. Si tu t’impliques dans cette histoire, tu deviendras toi aussi une cible à éliminer…

\- Tout comme toi.

\- J’ai mes raisons. Elles sont ce qu’elles sont. Mais Dameron et les autres défendent une cause juste…

\- Finn, pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça : de la Rébellion, de votre alliance avec les Frak et les Yama, du fait que tu espionnes pour le compte des renégats. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que si on ne fait rien, ce soir les Yama vont tuer Poe Dameron…

\- Tu… Quoi ?

\- Encore une fois, c’est trop long à expliquer. Alors soit tu me fais un exposé sur la Résistance maintenant, soit tu m’aides à faire évader ton ami avant que les Fywre mettent leur plan à exécution.

\- Si tu sais déjà tout, pourquoi tu n’as pas prévenu Kylo Ren ?

\- Disons que, pour le moment, il n’est pas disposé à m’écouter. Et – au risque de me répéter – on manque de temps.

Il fallut deux longues minutes à Finn pour assimiler ce que Rey venait de lui apprendre. Mais sa réponse fut immédiate.

\- Il faut sauver Poe.

* * *

Les cachots se trouvaient dans les sous-sols du manoir des Yama, juste sous la salle des gardes. Ils étaient destinés à « accueillir » les individus responsables de petits délits : vol, braconnage, dettes ou non-paiement de l’impôt. En principe, les grands criminels arrêtés dans les fiefs seigneuriaux étaient soit expédiés à la capitale pour être jugés, soit exécutés directement – en fonction du zèle du seigneur local[[1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043655/chapters/new#_ftn1).

Autant dire que Poe Dameron représentait « un hôte de marque » pour les cellules de la demeure Yama. La sécurité avait été renforcée en conséquence, rien que pour descendre aux cachots, il fallait passer devant une dizaine de gardes.

Rey et Finn se tenaient cachés derrière un muret, à guetter les allers et venues.

\- Ça parait dingue, commenta le jeune homme. Même si les Yama font venir leurs assassins jusqu’à Poe, je ne vois pas comment ils arriveront à faire passer ça pour un accident.

Soudain, ils entendirent sonner le tocsin.

\- Des rebelles sur le mur Est ! lança une voix sur le rempart opposé. Tous à vos armes !

\- Quoi ! s’exclama Finn. Les autres sont pas assez stupides pour lancer une attaque maintenant : ce serait du suicide !

\- Ça doit être la diversion dont parlait lady Yama, analysa Rey. Ils font croire à une tentative d’invasion, du coup tous les gardes se replient à l’opposé du manoir et les assassins ont le champ libre pour éliminer le prisonnier.

Tandis qu’elle parlait, ils virent des gens en armes émerger de l’escalier qui menait au sous-sol et se diriger tel un seul homme vers le mur Est.

\- À ton avis, combien ils sont encore à l’intérieur ?

\- On ne le saura qu’en y allant.

Profitant de la cohue générale, les deux espions se faufilèrent vers les cachots. Mais à peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans le petit hall d’entrée qu’ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une jeune recrue que ses camarades avaient visiblement chargée de faire le guet, pendant qu’ils montaient au front.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lança la sentinelle en levant sa lance. Qu’est-ce que vous foutez-là ?

\- Tout va bien, tenta de l’apaiser Rey en levant le bras. Je suis l’écuyère du Roi. Kylo Ren m’a chargé d’aller voir comment se portait le prisonnier…

\- Rien à foutre, répliqua l’autre, visiblement nerveux. J’ai des ordres, moi : personne s’approche du renégat.

\- Elle vient de te dire qu’elle était l’écuyère du Roi, s’impatienta Finn.

\- Rien à foutre ! Elle pourrait être sa putain attitrée que ça changerait rien !...

\- Alors ça, tu vas le regretter !

Finn avait dégainé son épée et marchait vers l’autre, qui tenait aussi son arme levée, prêt à en découdre.

\- Stop ! s’exclama Rey.

À la surprise de Finn, le garde se figea soudain et fixa son regard sur la jeune femme, l’air complètement hébété.

\- Tu vas baisser ton arme et rejoindre les autres là-haut, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je vais baisser mon arme et rejoindre les autres là-haut, répondit docilement son vis-à-vis.

Et le plus naturellement du monde, il dépassa Rey et Finn pour gravir l’escalier.

\- Et oublie que tu nous as vus !

__\- Je n'ai vu personne ! _répondit sa voix depuis le haut des marches._

Finn se tourna vers Rey, l’air plus éberlué que jamais.

\- C’était quoi ça ?

\- Un vieux tour de Force. Ça faisait longtemps que j’avais pas essayé. En principe, ça ne marche que sur les esprits faibles.

\- Surtout ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire : mais tu es vraiment effrayante par moment.

Rey se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules. Ils avaient encore le couloir des cellules à longer pour trouver Poe Dameron. Finn l’appela plusieurs fois, avant qu’une faible voix lui réponde. Poe était enfermé dans une minuscule pièce sans lumière, dont la porte était fermée par un énorme cadenas. Rey l’examina rapidement.

\- Finn, rapproche cette torche, s’il te plait. J’y vois presque rien.

Le jeune homme s’exécuta, décrochant d’une applique du mur la seule source de lumière disponible dans le couloir. Rey retira une épingle de l’un de ses chignons et commença à trifouiller la serrure du cadenas.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Finn.

\- Ça se voit pas ?

\- Tu sais crocheter les serrures maintenant ?

\- Ça faisait partie des trucs que je faisais tout le temps en Jakku. En plus, ce truc est un vieux modèle à moitié rouillé… Encore un coup à droite et…

Le cadenas céda dans un cliquetis grinçant.

\- Voilà !

Poe émergea de la cellule et se jeta sans cérémonie dans les bras de Finn.

\- Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi.

\- Me remercie pas. Remercie Rey.

Finn désigna à Poe sa camarade en train de se recoiffer. Le chef rebelle la considéra avec intérêt et… une pointe de déception.

\- C’est elle _la fille_ ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Vous avez l’air déçu…

Pour quelqu’un qu’elle venait de libérer, Rey le trouvait plutôt ingrat.

\- Désolé, s’excusa-t-il. C’est juste que quand Finn m’a parlé de toi, j’imaginais autre chose…

\- Poe, t’es limite vexant là…

Finn était assez gêné. Rey venait de faire beaucoup pour eux, alors qu’elle n’était même pas convaincue qu’ils étaient les gentils. Si Poe commençait à se montrer grossier, ça n’allait pas aider. Mais ce dernier parut se reprendre en voyant la mine contrariée de Finn.

\- Ah, pardon ! Je m’excuse. De toute façon, je suis pas le mieux placé pour donner un avis : j’y connais rien en matière de femmes…

\- Poe !

Alors qu’ils discutaient, deux individus masqués venaient de faire irruption dans le couloir ; ils se figèrent en apercevant le groupe. Visiblement, ils ne s’attendaient pas à voir autant de monde.

C’était sans l’ombre d’un doute les assassins envoyés par Lord Yama. Rey et Finn se mirent instantanément en position de défense. Les deux intrus les imitèrent, après un moment d’hésitation. L’étroitesse du couloir n’était vraiment pas le terrain idéal pour un combat au corps à corps, mais les deux intrus leur barraient le passage vers la sortie. Le fracas du fer des lames résonna contre la pierre des murs. Non seulement ils perdaient un temps précieux, mais les bruits du combat risquaient d’attirer des renforts, si ce n’était déjà fait.

La situation était périlleuse, jusqu’à ce qu’un tonneau déboule derrière les deux assassins et les renverse, les assommant au passage. Finn, Poe et Rey durent eux-mêmes se rabattre contre les murs pour ne pas être renversés. Derrière les deux hommes assommés, se tenait Bibi.

La renarde bondit au-dessus des deux corps inertes pour atterrir dans les bras ouverts de Poe qui la couvrit de papouilles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Et comme on l’a vu dans un autre chapitre : Snoke encourageait ses vassaux à régler rapidement les problèmes.


	12. La nuit des dupes

Kylo était enfin parvenu à trouver le sommeil, mais un bruit le réveilla et attira son attention. Dans un coin de la chambre, Rey était accroupie, occupée à mettre de l’ordre dans les coffres. Kylo poussa un soupire et reposa sa tête sur l’oreiller.

\- Je t’avais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir…

\- Vous m’avez dit de revenir quand je serais disposée à être plus respectueuse, sire, corrigea la jeune femme.

Kylo ne put retenir un mince rictus. L’insolence de Rey finissait par l’amuser.

\- Et puis, je n’avais pas fini de ranger. Parce que je suppose que vous n’allez pas le faire vous-même…

Il ne releva pas cette nouvelle impertinence. Étendu sur le flan, il la regarda faire ses allées et venues dans la chambre. Elle lui donnait l’impression d’être un animal enfermé dans une cage, faisant et refaisant toujours les mêmes déplacements. Ren voyait bien que quelque chose la contrariait, qu’elle aurait voulu aborder le sujet, mais qu’elle n’osait pas, de crainte de se faire à nouveau renvoyée.

Elle en devenait amusante – presqu’adorable – à ruminer son mécontentement et à se faire violence pour ne pas ouvrir les vannes. Au bout d’un moment, estimant que Rey avait assez tourné en rond dans la chambre, Kylo se décida à mettre fin à ses souffrances.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Comme si elle n’avait attendu que ce signal, Rey se précipita vers lui et s’assit sur le bord du lit en toute décontraction, avec la plus grande des familiarités : faisant fi qu’il était à moitié nu, qu’un mètre à peine les séparait et qu’il aurait suffi à Kylo de tendre le bras pour l’attraper et l’attirer contre lui. Si Rey avait eu conscience des pensées qui lui traversaient l’esprit, elle aurait sans doute gardé ses distances – ou peut-être pas.

\- J’aimerais qu’on reparle de Lady Yama.

Kylo soupira. Il aurait préféré parler d’autre chose.

\- Même si je n’ai pas à te justifier quoique ce soit, commença-t-il, sache que c’était juste un malentendu. Je lui avais demandé de m’apporter sa maudite pommade contre les douleurs. J’avais presqu’oublié. Et je ne m’attendais à ce qu’elle me grimpe dessus…

\- Est-ce que vous allez l’épouser ?

Kylo fut surpris par une question aussi directe. Mais cela semblait être la seule chose qui intéressait Rey.

\- Si vous avez changé d’avis et que vous comptez l’épouser, insista-t-elle, j’aimerais être mise au courant.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus désarçonné par l’assurance dont la jeune fille faisait preuve.

\- Parce qu’il est hors de question que je devienne la servante de cette peste ! répliqua Rey en sautant à bas du lit. Si elle devient la reine, moi je fiche le camp !

Kylo bondit à son tour. Il la rejoignit au milieu de la chambre, lui agrippant le bras.

\- Parce que tu crois que c’est comme ça que ça marche ?! gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Rey en se dégageant vivement.

\- Où irais-tu ?

\- Je me trouverais une autre place. Je me ferai engager comme valet de ferme, s’il le faut…

\- Je te l’interdis !

\- Je suis pas votre esclave ! Je ne vous appartiens pas ! Je vous rappelle que si je suis là, c’est uniquement parce que je le veux bien. Et si j’en ai marre de voir votre sale tête et de supporter vos humeurs de rancor, j’ai le droit de m’en aller…

\- Alors ça, n’y compte pas…

Avant que Rey n’ait pu esquisser un pas de côté, Kylo avait noué ses bras autour d’elle, la serrant contre lui à lui en couper la respiration. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais au moment où les lèvres du seigneur Sith touchèrent les siennes, elle abandonna toute résistance. Kylo sentit ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux et son souffle devenir plus erratique. Il la ramena vers le lit – la portant plus qu’il ne la soutenait car ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Rey se laissa tomber en travers du matelas de plumes, entre les draps encore imprégnés de l’odeur du Roi Sith. Ce dernier se pencha au-dessus d’elle. Il avait relâché sa bouche et s’acharnait à présent sur sa gorge, harcelant sa peau tendre de baisers brûlants. Il descendit progressivement dans le col de sa tunique. Lorsque le tissu se dressa en faible rempart entre lui et la nudité de Rey. Il glissa ses doigts sous les pans du vêtement et les écarta brutalement, mettant à nu sa poitrine menue et haletante.

Le bruit de tissu déchiré fit pousser à la jeune femme un faible cri de protestation qui se mua en geignement lascif lorsque la bouche de Ren se referma sur la pointe de son téton droit. L’autre fut pincé entre le pouce et l’index de sa main gauche. Rey ondulait sous les caresses avec délice et sans fausse pudeur.

Enhardi par ses soupirs, Kylo glissa sa seule main libre sous les braies de son écuyère, s’entremêlant brièvement dans ses poils pubiens avant de toucher l’entaille de son sexe. Il ne put retenir un sourire triomphant en sentant l’humidité sous ses doigts.

Il s’écarta légèrement afin de pouvoir admirer les effets de ses caresses sur elle. Rey avait les joues rouges à présent, les yeux enfiévrés, sa gorge palpitante et ses lèvres entrouvertes pour faciliter une respiration rendue laborieuse. Lorsque Kylo glissa une phalange entre ses plis, elle s’arc-bouta, son bassin venant à la rencontre de ses doigts, et passa son bras autour de son cou, murmurant à quelques centimètres de son visage :

\- Plus…

Le Roi s’écarta de son écuyère pour mieux agripper les bords de ses braies et les faire glisser le long de sa croupe et de ses jambes. Lorsqu’elle fut nue devant lui, il revint se caler entre ses cuisses, passant une main sur l’ouverture de son pantalon afin d’en défaire les laçages et de libérer son érection dure comme fer. Rey avait replié ses genoux contre ses flans et nouer ses jambes autour de ses reins. Elle l’accueillit tout entier dans un gémissement impudique.

\- Tu es mienne, murmura-t-il contre son oreille tandis qu’il la pénétrait. Si tu t’avises de me quitter, je te poursuivrai… où que tu ailles… Je retournerai tout le désert de Jakku, s’il le faut. Et si quelqu’un ose te toucher, je le tuerai de mes mains.

_ _\- Ren… Sire… Oh mon Roi… Sire… sire… SIRE !_ _

\- Sire ! Majesté, je vous en prie, réveillez-vous !

Kylo sortit à grand peine des limbes du sommeil[1]. En vérité, il aurait tout donné pour y rester, plutôt que de devoir faire face à la grise mine du serviteur. Dehors, on entendait le bruit du tocsin.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? grommela Kylo Ren en se redressant sur sa couche.

\- Des rebelles au rempart Est, balbutia le serviteur. Ils sont venus délivrer Poe Dameron.

Kylo Ren bondit de sa couche et se précipita vers son épée.

\- Ma cotte de mailles !…

Le jeune valet fit de son mieux pour aider le Roi à avoir une mise présentable pour aller botter le cul des envahisseurs. Mais il était assez maladroit et intimidé. Et il n’avait clairement pas l’habileté de Rey. Pour sa décharge, Kylo Ren ne faisait aucun effort pour l’encourager : menaçant de le découper en morceaux à chaque fois qu’il commettait une erreur. Il pesta intérieurement contre son écuyère qui s’était volatilisée dans un moment pareil. Avant de se souvenir que c’était lui qui l’avait congédiée.

Habillé de pied et cape, le Roi rejoignit ses hommes sur le rempart. Il alla droit vers Phasma, qui donnait ses ordres aux gardes royaux, pour obtenir un compte-rendu.

\- Ils ne sont qu’une poignée, résuma la grande chevalière, mais ce sont des coriaces. Pour l’instant, nos gens les tiennent en respect, mais ils refusent de battre en retraite.

Ren risqua un regard par-dessus les remparts. Les murs du manoir n’étaient pas moitié aussi hauts que ceux de Korriban. Mais suffisamment pour retenir une bande de malfrats envahissants. Cependant, quelque chose ne collait pas : les assaillants prenaient soin de se tenir à bonne distance pour éviter les jets de pierres et la poix fondue que les gardes jetaient des remparts. Leurs forces restreintes – ils étaient environ une centaine – leur permettaient d’être très mobiles et ils passaient sans problème entre les flèches et les lances, tout en harcelant les assiégés avec leurs propres carreaux d’arbalètes et leurs lances pierres.

Kylo aurait presque trouvé scandaleux qu’on le tira de son lit – et de son rêve – pour une attaque aussi ridicule que celle-ci. Mais quelque chose clochait dans tout ça. Il considéra les forces en présence sur le rempart, les gardes qui s’activaient en contrebas…

\- Sont-ce là tous nos effectifs ?

\- Oui, répondit Phasma. Sen-Adge et Lord Kartrak ne sont pas encore revenus de leur expédition…

\- Et qui surveille le prisonnier ?

Phasma mit dix secondes avant de répondre :

\- Je suppose que des gardes de Lord Yama sont restés près des geôles…

\- Qui surveille le prisonnier ? insista Ren.

\- Je l’ignore, concéda la grande chevalière.

\- Envoyez quelqu’un vérifier !

Phasma s’inclina et désigna deux gardes pour aller jeter un œil à l’autre bout de la cour.

\- Avez-vous tenté une sortie ? demanda encore Ren.

\- Nous ne l’avons pas jugé utile. Ils sont trop peu nombreux. Tôt ou tard, ils devront…

\- Soixante cavaliers avec moi ! Ouvrez les portes à mon signal !

\- Sire, insista Phasma, c’est un risque inutile…

\- Ils sont là pour faire diversion, pauvre idiote ! s’énerva Kylo. Le seul moyen de les faire déguerpir, c’est de leur rentrer dans le lard.

\- A vos ordres, Sire.

Descendu dans la cour, Kylo réclama son cheval. Immédiatement, Naïs, Solak et les autres chevaliers le rejoignirent. Tous les soldats de Korriban vinrent grossir leurs rangs. On fit ouvrir les portes du manoir et toute la colonne s’engouffra à l’extérieur, telle une immense marée noire.

Comme Kylo Ren l’avait supposé, dès que les assaillants virent foncer vers eux la horde de cavaliers, ils détalèrent sans demander leur reste. Seuls quelques inconscients, emportés par l’ivresse du combat, ne réagir pas à temps et furent fauchés par les soldats du Roi. Les fuyards se dispersèrent à travers la campagne, rendant leur poursuite et leur capture difficiles pour les cavaliers. Connaissant le terrain mieux que les hommes du Roi, ils se faufilèrent dans les sentiers et les crevasses difficiles d’accès pour les chevaux. A moins de leur tirer un carreau entre les omoplates, il était impossible de les arrêter : il n’y eut pas de prisonnier.

Mais les minutes passant, Kylo avait le sentiment grandissant de s’être fait flouer. Une fois certain que les assaillants ne reviendraient pas à la charge, il ordonna à ses gens de faire demi-tour et de regagner l’enceinte du manoir. Ils laissèrent les cadavres des fuyards malchanceux sur place : il serait toujours temps de les ramasser plus tard. En attendant, les bêtes n’avaient qu’à s’en repaître.

De nouveau dans les murs, KyloRen aperçut Lord Usaï, en grande conversation avec Phasma et Enor. Le noble paraissait confus et les deux chevaliers ne masquaient pas leur mécontentement. Leurs figures confirmaient le pressentiment du Roi.

\- Le prisonnier ? rugit-il en s’approchant du groupe. Où est-il ?

Lord Usaï sursauta presque en entendant la voix grave de Kylo Ren.

\- Il… dans la confusion générale… mes hommes ne pensaient qu’à protéger nos murs…

\- Poe Dameron n’est plus dans sa cellule, asséna Phasma. Il s’est enfui.

\- Comment ?!

\- Il semble qu’il ait bénéficié d’une aide…

\- Tous mes hommes étaient sur le mur est ! protesta instantanément le seigneur du manoir. Leur premier devoir était de protéger ma demeure et ma famille…

\- Et vos domestiques ? lâcha Enor. Sont-ils tous dévoués à votre famille ? Certains n’auraient-ils pas quelque sympathie pour les renégats…

Kylo vit une grosse goutte de sueur glisser sur la tempe du seigneur Sith. Son front était luisant à la lueur des torches. Cet homme puait la faute par tous les pores. Et cela mettait Kylo Ren dans une rage folle.

En un éclair, le Roi se saisit de son vassal par le col et le souleva à bout de bras. Devant les yeux médusés des soldats et des domestiques présents dans la cour, KyloRen tenait lord Usaï trente centimètres au-dessus du sol. Les mains du seigneur Sith serrées autour des poignets du souverain, son visage prenait progressivement une teinte rouge.

\- Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ! rugit Kylo Ren. Cet homme était sous votre responsabilité ! Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous faire exécuter maintenant ! Et de ne pas faire de cette maudite demeure un tas de cendre !...

_ _\- Usaï !!!_ _

Lady Yama Henice venait d’apparaitre dans la cour. Elle accourut, toute échevelée, vers Kylo Ren et son époux. Aussitôt, Naïs, Solak et Daeron lui barrèrent la route. Elle se jeta entre leurs bras pour tenter de forcer le passage. Derrière elle, Fénide et Pyrcel étaient demeurés cois sur les marches de l’escalier. Plus loin, au fond de la cour, Kylo aperçut la frêle silhouette de Rey émerger de l’obscurité. La jeune femme fixait son regard sur lui, interdite et éberluée. On aurait dit qu’elle ne le voyait pas lui mais une hydre à deux têtes, vomissant des flammes.

Ren reprit alors conscience d’où il se trouvait, qu’il était en train d’étrangler le maître d’une maison dont il était l’hôte, devant son épouse, ses enfants et toute la domesticité. Ses doigts se relâchèrent et lord Yama retomba lourdement à genoux. Les chevaliers de Ren laissèrent finalement passer lady Henice qui se précipita sur son mari pour l’aider à se relever, indifférente à la poussière qui souillait le bas de sa belle robe. Claudiquant, le couple remonta les marches qui menaient vers leurs appartements, encadré par ses héritiers.

La colère de Ren était à peine descendue d’un cran. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux brûlaient comme deux brasiers.

\- Postez des gardes à leur chambre, ordonna-t-il. Et aussi celles des enfants. Surveillez tous leurs faits et gestes.

Phasma s’inclina et alla transmettre les ordres à la garde royale.

\- Retournez inspecter la cellule du renégat. Interrogez tout le monde. Je veux savoir comment il s’est enfui… Et toi, où étais-tu passée ?!

Il s’était adressé à Rey, qui venait de s’approcher, prudente.

\- Je… j’étais allée jeter un œil du côté de l’évacuation des ordures…

Kylo fronça les sourcils devant une idée aussi saugrenue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les canalisations conduisent à l’intérieur, dans les sous-sols, expliqua la jeune fille. Et personne ne les surveille… C’est la voie idéale pour une entrée ou une sortie discrète…

Quand Ren se tourna vers ses chevaliers, ceux-ci n’eurent pas besoin de croiser son regard pour deviner qu’ils allaient en prendre pour leur grade.

\- Ne me dites pas qu’aucun de vous n’y a pensé !?...

Ils gardèrent tous les yeux baissés. Lorsque leur chef articulait de la sorte en détachant chaque mot, cela signifiait que le premier qui croiserait son regard et oserait ouvrir la bouche, allait se prendre la volée du siècle.

\- Sire…

Tous les regards éberlués se tournèrent vers Rey.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il prendre les chiens et tenter de pister depuis cette entrée… Si les fugitifs n’ont pas pris trop d’avance…

Kylo se retourna vers ses chevaliers qui n’eurent pas la présence d’esprit de baisser le regardà temps.

\- Vous attendez quoi ? les prochaines neiges ? Du vent !...

Les trois chevaliers s’exécutèrent. En un mouvement de cape, ils disparurent. Le calme revenait progressivement dans la cour, où la tension restait néanmoins palpable. Kylo fit mentalement l’inventaire de cette soirée et le moins que l’on pouvait dire, c’était que ce dernier n’était pas brillant : en moins de quatre heures, il venait de perdre un prisonnier, essuyer une humiliation et de prendre en otages ses hôtes. Cette visite protocolaire tournait au désastre et ce n’était que la première escale de son périple…

Il se pinça l’arête du nez pour tenter d’atténuer la migraine qui montait.

\- Ben ?... Majesté…

Il se retourna vers Rey, qui était resté près de lui. Elle le regardait avec compassion et une pointe d’inquiétude.

\- Va dans la chambre et n’ouvre à personne.

\- Qu’allez-vous faire ?

\- Tentez de trouver une issue à cet imbroglio. En attendant, évite les domestiques de la maison. Ils pourraient être tentés de venger l’humiliation qu’ont subi leurs maîtres…

La jeune femme parut hésiter. Sans doute avait-elle des scrupules à laisser son maître seul en un pareil moment. Elle se décida finalement à saisir la main de Ren et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Vous aussi, soyez prudent.

Kylo approcha sa main de sa joue. Même à travers le cuir de son gant, il lui semblait pouvoir sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Le souvenir du rêve qu’il avait fait à peine quelques heures plus tôt lui revint : où il la tenait nue dans ses bras et couvrait son corps de baisers. Il s’attarda sur ses lèvres. Il fut tenté de les embrassées, ici dans la cour, aux yeux de tous. Mais il s’abstint.

\- Va dormir, ordonna-t-il d’une voix rauque.

A regret, il sentit Rey s’éloignée et la regarda s’engouffrer dans les entrailles du manoir.

* * *

La jeune fille gravit les marches et arpenta les couloirs vides jusqu’à la chambre royale. Elle attendit que le loquet soit repoussé et d’être assise sur son lit pour relâcher ses épaules et pousser un profond soupir. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa couler ses larmes avec soulagement.

Elle venait de prendre un risque énorme.

Bien sûr, elle avait conscience qu’en aidant un rebelle à s’échapper – un chef qui plus est – elle prenait position contre les lois du clan et se mettait en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de Ben et de l’autorité royale. Comme Finn l’avait souligné, elle venait de mettre le doigt dans un engrenage complexe dont elle ne mesurait pas tous les risques. Sa seule certitude, lorsqu’elle avait décidé d’agir, c’était qu’elle prévenait un assassinat et donc la mort injuste d’un homme.

Mais lorsqu’elle avait vu la scène dans la cour : lord Yama jeté à terre et humilié devant les siens, lady Henice – d’habitude si fière et hautaine – se débattant entre les mains des chevaliers de Ren pour venir au secours de son mari, elle avait malgré elle senti la culpabilité l’envahir. Pourtant, la Force savait qu’elle ne portait pas ces gens dans son cœur. Lorsque Kylo Ren avait menacé de raser le manoir, elle s’était sentie coupable : les serviteurs et tous les occupants de la demeure allaient-ils payer pour une chose dont elle était seule responsable ?

Heureusement, Ben avait fini par retrouver ses esprits. Mais la situation restait tendue. Respectant le plan, elle avait lancé les chevaliers sur une fausse piste. Dameron était déjà loin ; peut-être pas en sécurité, mais du moins hors de leur portée.

Après avoir trainé les corps des deux assassins assommés dans la porcherie, – s’ils étaient malins, ils fuiraient sans demander leur reste à leur réveil (ce n’était peut-être pas la solution la plus sûre, mais avoir deux cadavres sur les bras n’aurait pas non plus arrangé la situation) – Finn et elle avaient volé un cheval dans l’écurie. Ce n’était pas le plus beau, ni le plus rapide, mais dans l’agitation, il faudrait du temps avant que les palefreniers remarquent sa disparition. Ils l’avaient fait passer par l’entrée de service des domestiques. Les serviteurs étaient terrés dans les cuisines et tous les gardes étaient concentrés sur le mur est. Poe était monté en selle, Bibi sur les genoux et avait galopé en direction du nord. Personne ne les avait vus. Un jeu d’enfant.

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle croise le regard de Ben Solo.

Rey fut presque choquée qu’il ne mette à aucun moment sa parole en doute. Il y avait une telle confiance dans ses yeux qu’elle se sentit honteuse de lui mentir avec autant d’impudence. Elle avait manqué tout lui avouer lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux. Devant son air désemparé, sa détermination avait flanché. Et si, en voulant arranger les choses, elle n’avait fait que provoquer un désastre ?

Elle n’avait pas pensé aux conséquences pour lui : au discrédit que la disparition du prisonnier allait jeter sur Kylo Ren, à la tension et la suspicion qui allait redoubler entre lui et le clan…

Puis, il avait posé sa main sur sa joue et en un battement de cil, elle avait perdu toute prise avec la réalité. Elle aurait presque voulu qu’il lise dans son esprit pour découvrir la vérité. Il aurait du même coup compris pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi et il lui aurait pardonnée. Alors, elle lui aurait proposé de s’enfuir, rien que tous les deux. De laisser le clan et toute cette folie derrière eux. Elle n’avait pas besoin de château, ni de manger tous les jours à sa faim ou de dormir dans des draps blancs. Elle avait juste besoin de le savoir en sécurité. De savoir qu’ils veilleraient toujours l’un sur l’autre. C’était tout ce qu’elle voulait. Si seulement il avait pu vouloir la même chose…

Mais il s’était écarté et l’avait renvoyée dans ses appartements. Elle avait obéi, luttant contre le nœud qui s’entortillait autour de son cœur.

_Tu n’es qu’une pauvre idiote,_ murmura une voix fielleuse dans sa tête. _Une pauvre idiote…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Et là, normalement, tous ceux et celles qui attendaient une scène de sexe torride entre nos deux héros sont en train de planter des aiguilles dans des poupées à mon effigie… ^^’


	13. Le fief des Frak

Fénide se força à respirer profondément. Elle risquait gros sur ce coup-là. Elle le savait. C’était vertigineux, la rapidité avec laquelle les choses avaient dégénéré. Maintenant, si elle voulait sauver sa famille et son héritage, elle devait jouer serré et surtout ne rien céder au hasard.

Lorsqu’elle se présenta devant la porte de la salle de réception, les gardes royaux lui barrèrent l’entrée en croisant leurs lances. Fénide se retint de cracher son fiel : ces moins que rien s’imaginaient qu’ils pouvaient l’empêcher de circuler librement dans la demeure de ses ancêtres. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour faire un scandale, tout légitime qu’il soit.

Elle prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration :

\- Je demande audience au Roi.

Les deux gardes ne bronchèrent pas.

\- Moi, Lady Yama Fénide, articula-t-elle à haute et intelligible voix, fille et héritière de l’hôte de cette vénérable maison, Lord Yama Usaï, je prie humblement sa majesté Kylo Ren, descendant du grand Dark Vador, de m’accorder quelques minutes de son précieux temps.

Les lourdes portes de chêne s’écartèrent sur un homme à la peau noire et à la longue chevelure hirsute, vêtu de l’uniforme des chevaliers de Ren. Fénide le reconnut comme l’un des deux rejetons de l’ancienne maison Milleniale. Elle ne se rappelait plus son nom. L’homme la reluqua de haut en bas, sans dissimuler son intérêt. Fénide lui rendit un regard glacial. Il y avait fort longtemps que la concupiscence des hommes ne l’atteignait plus.

Très tôt, la noble jeune fille avait pris conscience de l’attraction qu’elle exerçait sur la gente masculine. Cela avait commencé avec ses cousins, lorsqu’elle était enfant. Allen et Kartrak étaient les seuls gamins autorisés à jouer avec elle : jamais l’orgueilleux lord Yama Usaï n’aurait permis que sa fille se mêle à des enfants de domestiques ou à des petits gueux.

Progressivement, la puberté pointant le bout de son nez, à la course et au jeu de colin-maillard avait succédé des rapprochements beaucoup plus tactiles. Ses cousins lui tombaient dessus à tour de bras, s’amusant à soulever ses jupes et à agripper ses cuisses ou à vouloir tâter sa poitrine naissante.

Pour être franche, Fénide n’y voyait pas le mal jusqu’au jour où Henice les avait surpris. Sa belle-mère était entrée dans une rage démente. Se servant de la baguette qu’elle avait en main – un instrument qu’elle utilisait pour chasser les mouches d’ordinaire –, elle frappa avec fureur sur les trois garnements, jusqu’à ce qu’Allen et Kartrak soient repoussés dans un coin de la pièce.

Fénide était toujours restée marquée par cet incident. Pas tant à cause des coups de baguette qu’elle avait pris sur les fesses et les épaules, mais parce que c’était la première fois qu’elle voyait sa belle-mère se mettre en colère. Même lorsqu’elle réprimandait les domestiques, lady Yama avait toujours la parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions, froide et impassible comme une statue de glace. Ses silences étaient même plus redoutés que les explosions de rage de son mari. Mais, ce jour-là, alors qu’elle menaçait ses deux cousins avec la pointe de son bâton, on aurait dit une déesse des enfers prête à mettre en pièces les deux garçons.

\- Hors de ma vue ! leur dit-elle, tremblante de rage. Je ne veux plus vous voir trainer autour d’elle. Et si je vois l’un de vous roder dans le couloir près de sa chambre, je vous découpe en morceaux et je vous donne à manger aux chiens.

Allen en avait pissé dans sa culotte. Lui et son frère avait filé ventre à terre. L’après-midi même, leur précepteur les avait ramenés chez eux. Fénide n’avait jamais su quelle explication avait été donné à leurs parents pour justifier ce renvoi, mais ses cousins n’étaient plus venus partager ses jeux au manoir après cela. Et ils ne venaient plus en la demeure seigneuriale sans une invitation directe des maîtres des lieux.

Lorsque Henice s’était tournée vers elle, Fénide crut bien qu’elle allait souiller ses sous-vêtements elle aussi.

\- Dans votre chambre, ordonna sa belle-mère.

Elle avait retrouvé sa voix calme. Même si son bras – celui qui tenait la baguette – tremblait encore comme s’il voulait frapper encore.

\- N’en sortez pas, tant que je n’en ai pas donné l’ordre.

Elle s’exécuta. Partagée entre le soulagement que lui offrait ce répit et la crainte du châtiment qui ne manquerait pas de lui tomber sur la tête une fois que Henice aurait tout raconté à son père. En fait, Fénide ne voyait pas ce qu’elle ou ses cousins avaient bien pu faire de mal. Mais pour que la si placide épouse de lord Yama sorte de ses gonds, c’était que la faute devait être grave…

Elle était restée recroquevillée sur son lit le reste de la journée. Se demandant ce qu’on comptait faire d’elle maintenant qu’elle avait… « fauté ».

Lorsque Henice poussa la porte de sa chambre, Fénide se figea comme une statue de sel. Sa belle-mère avait retrouvé tout son calme, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle était moins en colère, ou qu’elle n’allait pas être cruelle.

Henice fit alors quelque chose d’inimaginable : elle s’agenouilla sur le bord de son lit, pour être face à face avec sa belle-fille. La gamine de dix ans qu’elle était alors n’en revenait pas de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Depuis que HeniceFrak avait épousé son père, cinq ans plus tôt, la jeune femme semblait à peine avoir noté son existence. En bonne épouse, elle gérait les comptes du domaine, organisait les réceptions au manoir, veillait à ce que les recettes des récoltes soient correctement redistribuée, que tous les domestiques et les gardes reçoivent un salaire régulier et que l’enfant du premier lit de son époux mange à sa faim, reçoive une instruction etporte une garde-robe digne de son rang. Henice paraissait toujours trop occupée pour adresser plus de deux mots à sa belle-fille, et ne lui accordait jamais un regard. Sauf pour voir un accro à sa robe ou une tache sur sa joue.

Mais ce jour-là, elle avait planté son regard dans le sien pour lui parler distinctement :

\- Ce que j’ai vu aujourd’hui ne doit jamais se reproduire, dit-elle. Ni avec vos cousins, ni avec personne d’autre. S’ils cherchent à nouveau à vous entrainer dans ce genre de jeu, refusez. S’ils insistent, frappez-les. S’ils essaient de vous contraindre, venez immédiatement m’en parler. Mais il ne sera pas dit que ma belle-fille se conduit comme une paysanne dévergondée.

Fénide était restée sans voix. Jamais sa belle-mère ne lui avait tenu un aussi long discours. Elle avait juste hoché la tête pour montrer qu’elle avait bien compris. Henice s’était alors redressée péniblement. Elle était enceinte de sept mois à ce moment-là.

Elle l’avait encore toisée, de toute sa hauteur. Fénide était juste incapable de détacher son regard d’elle.

\- Vos charmes sont encore discrets pour l’instant, avait-elle poursuivi. Mais en grandissant, ils s’accentueront. Vous devrez alors apprendre à vous en servir comme d’une épée. Si vous les dégainez à tout bout de champ et pour n’importe qui, ils s’émousseront. Mais si vous en usez au moment opportun, alors vous parviendrez à toucher vos cibles en plein cœur. Choisissez bien vos ennemis, ma fille. Mais choisissez bien vos batailles, également.

C’était le seul et le plus précieux conseil que sa belle-mère lui ait jamais donné. Avec le temps, Fénide avait pu en vérifier toute la véracité. Elle se flattait de connaître les hommes, de comprendre et de deviner leurs désirs mieux qu’eux-mêmes.

Mais Kylo Ren était une énigme pour elle. Ou cet homme était définitivement insensible aux charmes féminins, ou ses goûts étaient trop spécifiques pour qu’elle puisse les cerner. Alors qu’elle déployait toutes ses ruses pour attirer son attention, il semblait lui glisser entre les doigts comme du sable.

Pourtant la nuit dernière, lorsqu’il avait quitté le manoir pour se rendre au bordel le plus proche, l’espion que Fénide avait mandaté pour le suivre lui avait affirmé qu’il n’avait rien observé d’anormal. Ren avait pris la première putain qu’on lui avait présentée sans faire de manière. Et lorsqu’il avait pu interroger cette dernière, elle avait assuré que le Roi n’avait rien exigé d’elle qui sorte de l’ordinaire. Il n’avait pas de malformation non plus. Rien qui puisse susciter du dégoût ou justifier qu’il se dissimule sous cette apparente pudibonderie.

Contrairement au chevalier qui dardait sur elle son regard concupiscent, lui barrant la voie qui devait la conduire au Roi.

\- Je viens de faire mon rapport à sa Majesté, déclara l’homme, concernant la petite incursion que nous avons fait du côté du moulin.

Fénide hocha la tête. Elle venait de se rappeler que Kartrak était revenu à peine une heure après le drame. Bien sûr, on ne l’avait pas autorisé à voir son frère, ni aucun des membres de la famille. Impossible de savoir comment s’était passée la mission et ce qui allait bien pouvoir être dit à Kylo Ren. Si la capture avait été une fois de plus un échec, le Roi serait dans de très mauvaises dispositions à leur égare – si tant est que les choses puissent s’aggraver davantage. Mais s’ils avaient capturé des renégats, et que l’un d’eux avait parlé.

\- Son Altesse est-il satisfait de votre mission ? demanda-t-elle avec le plus de détachement possible au chevalier Milleniale.

\- Difficile à dire. Kylo Ren n’exprime jamais de contentement. Même quand il en ressent…

L’homme s’était rapproché d’elle et lui tournait autour comme un félin.

\- Il est difficile de savoir à quoi il pense. Même moi, qui le côtoie depuis plus de quinze ans, il m’arrive encore de me demander après quoi il court.

\- C’est que vous n’êtes pas très perspicace. Tous les hommes courent après la même chose…

\- Si vous pensez Kylo Ren pareil à tous les autres hommes, alors c’est vous qui manquez de jugeote…

\- Lady Yama ?

Un serviteur en livrée de la maison royale entrouvrit la porte.

\- Le Roi consent à vous recevoir.

Fénide sentit un frisson la parcourir.

\- Bonne chance, lança Milleniale, narquois.

Elle l’ignora. Qu’avait-elle à faire d’un larbin quand elle pouvait s’adresser directement au maître ?

La porte se referma derrière elle avec un claquement sinistre. La salle à manger était plongée dans la pénombre, à l’exception du feu qui brûlait dans la grande cheminée. Kylo Ren trônait au bout de la grande table de réception. Sa silhouette noire se découpait dans les flammes. Des cartes, des plans et des documents de toutes sortes étaient étalées devant lui. Le nez plongé dans ses parchemins, il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

\- Approchez, Madame.

Sa voix grave, comme sortie d’outre-tombe, résonna dans la salle. Fénide réprima un nouveau tremblement.

Qu’importe ce que disait Milleniale. Ren n’était qu’un homme. Un homme comme les autres. Avec ses faiblesses. Le tout était de trouver lesquelles…

Elle s’avança doucement, à pas lents, mais fermes. Elle devait paraître humble, pour ne pas l’irriter. Mais pas trop soumise, non plus. Sinon, il perdrait tout respect pour elle.

Alors qu’elle s’approchait, ses traits lui parurent plus distincts.

Il avait un visage franchement laid. C’était même difficile de le regarder sans faire l’inventaire de tout ce qui ne cadrait pas dans la composition de sa physionomie : un nez et une bouche trop grande, sans parler de ses immenses oreilles qu’il dissimulait tant bien que mal sous ses cheveux, une mâchoire trop étroite, des yeux trop petits et noirs comme du charbon, un menton et une arcade sourcilière proéminente. Sa figure semblait être une caricature disproportionnée d’elle-même.

Disproportionné, son corps l’était également. Ses longues jambes repliées sous la table peinaient à trouver leur place. A chacun de ses mouvements, ses bras et ses mains semblaient prêts à déborder. Et ses épaules larges dépassaient le dossier de sa chaise.

Fénide se rappela du moment où elle les avait tenues sous ses doigts. C’était il y avait six heures à peine. Elle se souvenait qu’elles étaient fermes et solides. La peau et les muscles avaient roulé avec souplesse entre ses paumes. On devait pouvoir solidement s’y accrocher pour résister au flux et reflux des coups de reins. Etre à califourchon sur son bassin faisait le même effet que chevaucher un taureau.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu vérifier si son sexe était proportionnel au reste. Dommage que cette stupide sauvageonne les ait interrompus trop tôt…

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Madame ?

Il n’avait pas levé les yeux de ses documents. Fuyait-il son regard ?

\- Oui, sire.

Avec des mouvements lents et méticuleusement calculés, Fénide s’agenouilla, la tête inclinée.

\- Je suis venue implorer votre clémence et dissiper le malentendu entre nous.

\- Quel malentendu ?

\- Vous semblez penser que mon père a délibérément conspiré pour vous ôter Poe Dameron. Mais il n’en est rien…

\- Comment se fait-il qu’il n’y ait eu personne pour le surveiller ?

\- L’attaque nous a tous surpris. Les gardes pensaient que leur premier devoir était de protéger le manoir. Et comme vous revendiquiez la capture de Dameron, il paraissait logique que la tâche de le surveiller revienne à vos gens.

Elle vit ses traits se contracter sous l’effet de la contrariété.

\- Cette attaque tombait bien à propos…

\- Ma belle-mère vous avait dit que ces rebelles étaient rusés et sournois.

\- Oui, votre belle-mère semble avoir réponse à tout, répliqua sèchement Kylo Ren en se levant de son siège. Tout comme vous…

\- C’est que je dois beaucoup à son enseignement. Comme à celui de son frère…

Fénide se remit debout.

\- Si je puis me permettre, il y a une question qui demeure suspendue entre nous, et à laquelle je ne parviens pas à trouver de réponse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Quel intérêt aurait-eu mon père, ou n’importe quel autre membre de ma famille, à faire échapper Poe Dameron ?

Kylo Ren garda le silence.

\- N’avons-nous pas toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir sa capture ? de le mettre hors d’état de nous nuire ? Ce serait une façon bien étrange de nous rendre service que remettre ce criminel en liberté.

Le Roi lui tournait le dos, fixant obstinément les flammes du foyer. Mais Fénide n’avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux ou de lire dans ses pensées pour deviner le doute qu’elle était parvenue à distiller dans son esprit.

Elle se glissa dans son dos et posa une main sur son bras. Il frémit, mais ne se déroba pas cette fois. La chaleur du feu, masquait le rouge dont se teintait ses joues. Fénide sourit en son for intérieur. Un homme comme les autres : avec des doutes et des failles faciles à exploiter, rien de plus.

\- Il se peut que j’aie jugé hâtivement de la situation, admit Kylo Ren.

\- Ne vous faîtes pas trop de reproches, susurra lady Yama. Un homme dans votre position se doit d’être toujours aux aguets et prompt à agir. L’important est que vous ayez pu réviser votre jugement à temps.

\- Oui, sans doute. Cependant…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, tandis qu’il se tournait vers elle. Fénide crut voir le coin de sa bouche s’étirer dans un rictus sarcastique.

\- Je crois que j’aurais l’esprit plus tranquille, si j’avais la garantie que vos parents ne chercheraient à me faire payer ce moment d’égarement.

\- Une garantie, Sire ?

\- J’ai encore une tournée d’inspection à faire, commenta Ren en se rasseyant à sa place. Et je me suis déjà trop attardé sur ce fief. Dès demain, je vais donc reprendre la route avec mes troupes. Et votre frère m’accompagnera.

\- Pyrcel ?

\- Oui. On dit que les voyages forment la jeunesse. A son âge, il doit brûler de voir de grands espaces, de faire le tour des terres de notre clan. Au lieu de rester cloitré entre quatre murs.

Fénide sentit ses jambes trembler.

\- Sire, ce n’est qu’un enfant…

\- Il était assez grand pour faire partie des troupes de Snoke durant la bataille de Korriban.

Il était de plus en plus distant et glacial. A nouveau, Fénide eut le sentiment qu’il lui glissait entre les doigts, après avoir cru le tenir, enfin. Mais cette fois, ce n’était plus seulement sa fierté ou son orgueil qui était en jeu : c’était la vie de son jeune frère.

Oubliant toute dignité, elle se jeta au pied de Kylo Ren, se saisit de la main qu’il avait abandonnée sur l’accoudoir et serra de toutes ses forces en pleurant.

\- Par pitié, Majesté. Ne lui faites pas payer les erreurs de mon père. Snoke l’avait obligé à rejoindre ses rangs. Il se méfiait de tous les nobles qui n’avaient pas pris parti dans sa guerre contre la Reine Leia. Mon père était l’un de ceux-là. Ma famille n’a jamais pris les armes contre la vôtre…

\- Jusqu’à moi… Et dans quel camp était-elle lorsque Leia renversa son propre père ?

Fénide tremblait. Pour la première fois, elle ne trouva rien à répondre. La perversité de cet homme était sans limite.

\- Je me doute bien que vous et les membres de votre famille êtes trop malins pour vous battre contre qui vous n’avez pas l’avantage. Mais si un rival ou un autre parti se présentait, votre neutralité pourrait se mettre à flancher. Vous comprendrez qu’un homme dans ma position doit prendre certaine précaution…

\- En ce cas, prenez-moi à sa place ! Je vous suivrai comme une ombre… Je serai l’otage la plus complaisante qui soit…

\- Oh ! je n’en doute pas un seul instant. Mais vous en faites déjà bien assez.

Il se libéra de son emprise et se replongea dans l’étude de ses cartes.

\- Allez faire part de notre arrangement à votre père et votre belle-mère. Dites à votre frère qu’il a jusqu’au matin pour rassembler ses effets. Inutile qu’il s’encombre de serviteur ou de garde-du-corps. Mon escorte est bien assez fournie.

\- Sire… Ne nous épargnerez-vous rien... ?

Kylo Ren consentit à lui accorder un dernier regard. Fénide avait le visage baigné de larmes – non feintes, semblait-il– et ses lèvres tremblaient. On aurait dit que le monde venait de s’effondrer autour d’elle.

\- Notre prochaine étape est le fief des Frak. Si votre belle-mère souhaite faire des adieux plus longs à son fils, elle peut nous y accompagner. Vous pouvez disposer.

Fénide aurait voulu riposter, trouver une réplique, un argument… Si Bérid avait été là, il aurait su quoi répondre, quoi faire… Que ne l’avait-elle écouté !

_« Je ne pense pas qu’il soit disposé à se laisser « guider »… Prends garde ou tu pourrais bien t’y briser les reins… »_

Elle avait mis ses paroles sur le compte de la jalousie. A présent, elle en mesurait toute la lucidité. Non, définitivement, Kylo Ren n’était pas un homme ordinaire.

* * *

Le soleil se levait timidement à l’horizon, quand Rey rejoignit le reste de l’escorte royale dans la cour d’honneur. Elle avait à peine dormi durant la nuit, bien trop préoccupée par les évènements. En plus, seule dans cette grande chambre, sans Bibi pelotonnée contre elle, ni la présence de Ben à quelques pas, elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Elle avait été tentée de rejoindre Finn à la salle des gardes, mais y avait renoncé. Après ce qu’ils avaient fait, moins on les verrait ensemble, mieux cela vaudrait.

Elle évita encore de passer près du jeune homme pour rejoindre sa monture. Sa petite jument à laquelle elle avait fini par s’attacher. Avoir au moins un être familier près d’elle était réconfortant. Surtout maintenant que Bibi avait repris la route avec son vrai maître.

Elle chercha des yeux Kylo Ren et s’étonna de ne pas le voir. Comme il n’était pas venu la rejoindre dans ses appartements cette nuit, elle avait supposé qu’il supervisait l’organisation du départ. Depuis le temps qu’elle le côtoyait, Rey avait compris que le Roi Sith supportait mal l’inaction. D’autant plus lorsqu’une situation le contrariait. Et après les évènements de la veille, elle voyait mal comment Kylo Ren aurait pu rester inactif.

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ? Devait-elle s’attendre à le voir débarquer avec la tête de lord Yama dans un sac ?

A son grand soulagement, Ben finit par se montrer. Flanqué de Lady Yama Henice et du jeune Pyrcel Yama, qui avaient tous les deux leurs chefs solidement arrimés à leurs épaules. L’escorte des chevaliers de Ren les suivaient docilement. Quelques pas plus loin, Lord Yama Usaï et Lady Fénide fermaient la marche.

Rey observa avec étonnement la mère et le fils enfourcher leurs montures, sous le regard impassible du reste de la suite. Kylo Ren les imita et prit la tête de la colonne. Il n’y eut aucun geste d’adieu, aucun regard d’affection entre Lady Henice et son époux ou entre le père et le fils. Pyrcel se tourna brièvement vers sa sœur, Fénide. Mais un discret coup de talon de sa mère le ramena vers l’horizon. Suivant le mouvement, ils quittèrent le manoir sans plus un regard en arrière.

* * *

Le voyage jusqu’au fief des Frak se déroula dans le calme, sans incident majeur. En s’éloignant du domaine de son père, le jeune Pyrcel parut sortir un peu de sa coquille. Il osa échanger quelques mots avec les gardes de la suite et les chevaliers de Ren. Même s’il n’osait jamais s’adresser directement au Roi ou seulement croiser son regard. Lady Henice, comme à son habitude, demeurait drapée dans sa dignité hautaine : droite sur sa monture comme une statue de marbre. En bonne dame sith, elle était une cavalière émérite, bien qu’elle n’éprouvât pas le besoin de défier Kylo Ren ou n’importe qui d’autre à la course. Elle paraissait aussi sûre d’elle que si elle s’était trouvée chez elle, au milieu de ses serviteurs. Si elle éprouvait de la crainte pour elle ou pour son fils, du fait d’être seuls, pris en otages au milieu d’étrangers, elle n’en laissa rien paraitre.

Mais plus la troupe se rapprochait du domaine de ses ancêtres, plus on voyait apparaitre une certaine tension dans ses épaules et son regard. Kylo Ren en particulier nota ce détail. En général, c’était l’attitude des capitaines les plus aguerris avant de monter à l’assaut. Ce constat éveilla en lui une certaine alarme. Il voulut sonder l’esprit de la noble dame mais il ne tarda pas à s’apercevoir que, comme Lord Frak quelques semaines plus tôt, elle savait parfaitement clôturer son esprit.

A bien y réfléchir, Kylo trouva ce voyage particulièrement morose et tendu. Il en vint même à regretter de ne pas avoir emmené Lady Fénide, histoire qu’elle anime un peu le trajet avec ses œillades et ses piques habituelles. Même Rey paraissait tendue et d’humeur maussade. Depuis leur départ, la jeune femme n’avait pas dit un mot. Elle chevauchait deux rangs derrière lui, les yeux baissés, se contentant de suivre le mouvement. Le paysage semblait la laisser indifférente, elle qui d’ordinaire était plus épanouie dans les grands espaces.

Durant toute la chevauchée, Kylo dut résister contre l’envie de se tourner vers elle. Le souvenir de son rêve de la nuit dernière hantait encore son esprit. Bien qu’il ne lui en restât que des images imprécises, il persistait cependant cette sensation obsédante de complétude et d’assouvissement. Il avait fui le sommeil, puisque ses songes l’entrainaient irrémédiablement vers la jeune femme. Surtout vers son corps et la curiosité de l’explorer plus en profondeur.

Mais après cette nuit de veille, et ce malgré des préoccupations d’ordre plus politique qui pesaient sur sa conscience, la tentation de rapprocher son cheval du sien, pour juste profiter de sa proximité et ne pas céder au besoin de poser ses mains sur elle ou de sentir le parfum de ses cheveux…

Décidément, la visite au bordel n’avait eu qu’un effet très limité. Tant que son désir de la posséder ne serait pas étouffer, mieux valait qu’il se tienne à l’écart de Rey. Bien que la distance entre eux lui soit aussi pénible que la sensation d’être écartelé.

Enfin, au grand soulagement de Kylo, le manoir des Frak apparut à l’horizon, juché sur une petite colline. La demeure n’était pas plus ni moins imposante que celle des Yama. L’entrée de la troupe ressembla à une répétition de la cérémonie d’accueil qui s’était déroulée au manoir Yama.

Dans la cour d’honneur deux rangs de gardes et de domestiques accueillirent leur arrivée. Tandis qu’au pied des marches de l’escalier se tenait Lady Frak : une femme d’un âge vénérable, à la longue chevelure d’argent, soigneusement peignée et nouée en une longue tresse compliquée, dont pas un cheveu ne dépassait. Elle avait la mâchoire étroite,un nez aquilin, ses lèvres pincées ne formaient guère plus qu’un trait horizontal au-dessus de son menton pointu. Son visage ridé était un masque sévère et froid, qui n’exprimait ni contentement, ni contrariété. Ses yeux ternes ressemblaient à deux cailloux coincés dans la fente de ses paupières.

Avant même de lui avoir adressé la parole, Kylo la trouva antipathique. Alors qu’il descendait de sa monture, toujours entouré de ses chevaliers, Lady Henice avait sauté de sa jument et s’était précipitée aux pieds de sa mère, s’agenouillant humblement sur le gravier immaculée.

\- Mère, prononça roidement la noble dame, c’est toujours un honneur d’être reçue chez vous.

Lady Frak baissa les yeux vers sa fille avec autant de considération qu’elle en aurait eu pour un moustique qui lui aurait piqué la main.

\- Par la Force, Henice, comme vous voilà négligée ! jeta-t-elle à la face de son interlocutrice.

\- Pardon, mère, répondit humblement l’interpelée. La route a été particulièrement poussiéreuse et par souci de ne pas vous faire attendre, nous avons hâté le pas…

\- Est-ce votre robe qui a rétréci au lavage ? continua Lady Frak sans paraitre se soucier le moins du monde des explications de sa fille. Ou bien vous avez encore grossi, Henice ?

Avant que Lady Yama ne trouve quoi répondre, Kylo Ren s’avança à son tour vers leur hôtesse. En bonne maîtresse de maison, celle-ci lui fit une révérence courtoise.

\- C’est donc vous Kylo Ren, lança-t-elle ensuite au Roi.

\- En effet, répondit prudemment ce dernier.

\- Le petit-fils de Dark Vador… Vous ne lui ressemblez pas.

Elle avait lâché cette affirmation avec un tel aplomb que Kylo lui-même en fut désarçonné.

\- Mère, cette époque remonte à plus de cinquante ans, tenta de corriger Lady Henice, avec ce qui ressemblait bien à un semblant de panique dans la voix. Votre mémoire vous fait sans doute défaut…

\- Sottise ! Ou n’oublie pas facilement un visage comme le sien. Vador était blond comme les blés. Je crois même me souvenir qu’ils ont vite blanchi après ses trente ans. C’était à la mort de la Reine, il me semble…

\- Vous étiez proche de Dark Vador ? demanda Kylo en essayant de ne pas paraître trop curieux, ni trop surpris.

\- J’avais tout juste seize ans, lorsque votre grand-père a pris le trône au seigneur Dark Sidious. Mon défunt mari a pris parti pour lui lors du conflit. J’ai été sa récompense pour cela.

\- Je vois…

\- C’était aussi pour Vador une manière de se venger de mon père. Lui avait refusé de soutenir son putsch. Il estimait qu’un ancien Jedi, un étranger au Clan qui plus est, n’avait pas sa place sur le trône. Ca lui a coûté sa tête.

Kylo Ren resta sans voix face au culot incroyable de cette femme. A côté de lui, Lady Henice avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son vernis de calme et de placidité. Ce fut le moment que choisit Pyrcel pour venir saluer sa grand-mère.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici, vous ? lança Lady Frak. Henice pourquoi ce garçon n’est pas sur les terres de son père ?

\- Sa Majesté s’est pris d’affection pour Pyrcel, il a demandé à mon mari de laisser notre fils l’accompagner dans sa tournée d’inspection…

Henice glissa un regard éloquent à Kylo Ren, le suppliant tacitement d’adhérer à cette version des faits. Kylo, ne tenant pas à donner à cette vieille harpie des raisons supplémentaires de cracher son venin, abonda dans son sens.

\- Vraiment… ? J’aurais préféré que vous trouviez le moyen de convaincre Bérid de vous accompagner. Voilà dix mois qu’il n’est pas venu sur ses terres. Il est sensé en être le suzerain et il n’est jamais là. C’est moi qui continue d’administrer ce fief, alors qu’il devrait avoir pris mon relais depuis quinze ans.

\- Bérid est très pris par les affaires du Clan…

\- Taratata ! Il n’y a pas assez de courtisans désœuvrés à la cour de Korriban pour qu’il doive tout faire lui-même. N’avez-vous pas des hommes capables dans la bande mercenaires qui vous sert de chevaliers ?

Elle s’était tournée franchement vers Kylo Ren pour lui poser la question. Ce dernier sentait le sang affluer à ses oreilles. Ses doigts, serrés sur le pommeau de son épée, le démangeaient. Après avoir pris en otage le fils de Lady Henice, allait-il vraiment devoir éventrer sa mère sous ses yeux ?

\- Mère, intervint alors la noble dame. Nous avons fait une longue traversée. Pouvons-nous nous rafraichir avant de poursuivre cet entretien ?

Lady Frak considéra la demande de sa fille, puis les serviteurs qui finissaient de décharger les bagages.

\- Soit, dit-elle. Henice, tu n’as qu’à prendre ton ancienne chambre. Sire, je vous ai réservé celle de mon fils, le supposé maître des lieux. Puisque que ce dernier ne daigne jamais y séjourner, ce rôle vous revient après tout.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable, ma Dame.

Kylo ne desserra pas les mâchoires, tandis qu’il gravissait les marches derrière son hôtesse. Lady Henice, à ses côtés, était aussi tendue qu’un arc. Pyrcel, qui aurait visiblement tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs, marchait modestement trois pas derrière eux. Les chevaliers de Ren suivirent leur maître. Quant à Rey, comme elle supposait que Ben aurait besoin de ses services, comme au manoir des Yama, elle emboita le pas au groupe, discrètement.

De l’intérieur, la demeure des Frak paraissait bien plus ancienne et accusait le poids des ans. Les pierres étaient noircies par la suie des torches. Les couloirs étaient étroits, peu commodes, et manquaient de lumière. Les fenêtres étaient étroites et laissaient passer les courants d’air. Les vieilles tapisseries accrochées aux murs étaient usées aux quatre coins et leurs couleurs avaient passé.

\- Les Frak comptent parmi les familles les plus anciennes du Clan, raconta Lady Frak à KyloRen, tandis qu’elle les faisait déambuler lui et sa suite à travers une galerie de l’étage noble, donnant sur la cour d’honneur. Il y avait un Frak qui servait le seigneur AjuntaPall, lors de la fondation de Korriban. Les Frak ont toujours été des serviteurs loyaux de la Force. Lorsque Dark Vador s’est rebellé contre Dark Sidious, après avoir été adopté par le Clan, mon défunt mari y a vu la volonté de la Force. Il a aussitôt rejoint ses rangs. C’est sûrement la décision la plus sage qu’il ait jamais prise de sa vie. Pour le reste, c’était un parfait imbécile. Mais la Force ne lui a jamais fait défaut, jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe dans un ravin lors d’une partie de chasse.

Lady Frak avait le talent de narrer les exploits et les échecs de sa lignée sans jamais laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

\- Je ne pense pas que mon époux n’ait jamais eu à se plaindre de moi. Sous le règne de Dark Vador, j’ai mis au monde huit enfants : trois filles et cinq garçons. Aujourd’hui, il ne me reste plus qu’un fils éclopé pour héritier et une fille que j’ai eu la stupidité de marier à un dégénéré dont la famille a perdu la maîtrise de la Force depuis des décennies. Si j’avais pu me douter que mes autres filles mourraient avant de me donner des petits-enfants, je n’aurais pas laissé Henice mêler son sang avec cet imbécile d’Usaï Yama. C’était pourtant la moins robuste…

Tandis que la vénérable Dame les guidait dans le dédale de sa demeure, elle continua de commenter la dégénérescence du clan, de sa famille et de la progéniture de sa fille en particulier.

Au détour d’un couloir, Kylo osa se tourner discrètement vers la susnommée pour lui demander :

\- Est-elle toujours ainsi ?

\- Autant vous y faire tout de suite, répondit placidement Lady Henice. Elle n’en est encore qu’aux échauffements…

Marchant à bonne distance derrière le groupe, Rey n’entendait qu’une version parcellaire des commentaires de la maîtresse du manoir. Désœuvrée, la jeune écuyère essayait de mettre à profit cette petite visite guidée pour tenter de mémoriser l’agencement de la demeure. Si elle pouvait éviter de se perdre dans ce labyrinthe, ça lui épargnerait peut-être des aventures désagréables.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant les appartements destinés au Roi. C’était une chambre spacieuse, avec tout le confort nécessaire et des fenêtres offrant une vue magnifique sur la vallée. Kylo Ren fit un tour rapide du propriétaire, chargea Daeron de faire monter ses bagages, demanda à ce qu’on lui monte à manger et qu’on lui fasse couler un bain.

Lady Yama parvint à convaincre sa mère de se retirer avec elle et Pyrcel, afin qu’elle montre à son petit-fils ses appartements. Au grand soulagement de Kylo Ren.

D’un signe, les chevaliers, restés dans la chambre, se regroupèrent autour de leur Roi. Ce dernier prit place au centre du cercle et commença à donner ses instructions.

\- Bien, nous devons retenir les leçons de ce qui s’est passé au manoir des Yama. Je veux qu’il y ait toujours un garde à la porte des appartements de Pyrcel Yama. Hors de question que cet otage nous glisse entre les doigts comme Poe Dameron. Si c’était le cas, j’en tiendrai chacun de vous responsable.

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête de concert. Conscient que chaque recommandation était autant d’avertissement.

\- J’ai fait envoyer des missives à Imaze, hier soir. Il doit nous envoyer un supplément de troupes. Plus nous nous éloignons de Korriban, plus nous serons isolés au milieu des seigneurs du Clan. Il faut faire démonstration de notre force, afin d’étouffer dans l’œuf toute velléité de révolte. Surveiller aussi l’arrivée du courrier, des allées et venues au fief de Lady Frak.

\- Et pour Lady Frak elle-même, que doit-on faire ? demanda Enor.

Kylo Ren marqua une pause, sembla hésiter.

\- Cette vieille bique est insupportable, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Mais elle est trop franche pour être une comploteuse redoutable.

\- A moins qu’elle cache bien son jeu, commenta Sen-Adge. N’oubliez pas qu’elle a élevé Lord Frak et Lady Henice. Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

\- En effet… Gardons un œil sur elle. Mais restez discrets. Evitons l’affrontement direct, tant que ça n’est pas absolument nécessaire.

Les chevaliers comprirent que la réunion était terminée. Ils rompirent le cercle et chacun quitta les appartements royaux pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Rey, qui était restée en retrait dans un coin de la pièce, s’avança vers Ben. Des serviteurs arrivèrent avec une grande cuve en métal, du linge blanc et de quoi faire bouillir de l’eau. Les vêtements du Roi étaient couverts de poussière. Il en avait jusque dans les cheveux. Si Rey avait osé, elle aurait glissé sa main dans cette tignasse sombre et épaisse pour en chasser la saleté. Ben avait transpiré durant sa chevauchée et l’odeur musquée de sa peau flottait jusqu’à ses narines. Elle se sentit fébrile et impatiente, soudain.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur Naïs, le Zabrak. Le regard qu’il lui lança lui glaça le sang. Depuis la fois où elle l’avait humilié dans l’arène de Korriban, ils ne s’étaient plus trouvés en présence l’un de l’autre.

Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il parte, pour la laisser seule avec Ben. Mais à son grand déplaisir, le Zabrak n’esquissa pas un geste pour sortir.

\- Rey…

On aurait dit que Ben venait de remarquersa présence.

\- Va aider le jeune Pyrcel, ordonna-t-il.

Rey eut l’impression qu’on venait de lui vider un seau d’eau froide sur la tête.

\- Mais… Vous n’allez pas avoir besoin de moi ?

\- Naïs pourra s’en charger. Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur notre… protégé.

Le sourire triomphant du Zabrak ne plut pas à Rey. Mais alors pas du tout. Depuis des semaines, Ben ne tolérait aucune autre présence que la sienne dans son intimité. Et voilà qu’il l’envoyait faire la nounou pour le frère de Lady Fénide. Voulait-il la punir de quelque chose ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose pour le contrarier ? En dehors de ce qu’il n’était pas supposé savoir…

\- Rey, tu devrais te dépêcher.

Comprenant qu’elle ne devait pas discuter, elle quitta la chambre, un nœud au fond de l’estomac.


	14. Le Maître

La chambre de Pyrcel Yama se trouvait à l’autre bout du couloir. Rey se pressa à la porte. De l‘autre côté du battant lui parvinrent les voix étouffées de Lady Henice et sa mère. La jeune femme hésita un instant à écouter discrètement ce qu’elles se disaient. Mais elle se dit que si un serviteur ou un membre de la garde venait à passer, elle aurait du mal à justifier le fait qu’elle se tienne debout dans le couloir, l’oreille collée à la porte.

Rey se résolut donc à toquer avant de tirer de verrou.

\- Qu’est-ce ? l’accueillit la voix revêche de Lady Frak.

\- Je… Sa Majesté m’envoie assurer le service de Lord Pyrcel, déclara Rey en s’efforçant d’adopter une attitude humble et respectueuse.

Lady Frak la détailla de la tête aux pieds avec l’air de quelqu’un qui vient de trouver une mouche dans son potage.

\- Où ils l’ont ramassée celle-là ? Dans une étable ou un bordel ?

\- Mère, c’est l’écuyère personnelle de Kylo Ren ! l’avertit Lady Henice.

La vieille la considéra avec à peine moins de mépris.

\- Vraiment… Décidément, Ren aime s’entourer de va-nu-pieds.

Rey rassembla toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par l’insulte.

_Tu en as vu d’autres_, se répéta-t-elle. _Et de toute manière, cette vieille bique n’épargne ses piques à personne. Pas même à sa propre fille._

\- Henice, es-tu à ce point impotente que tu ne puisse te passer d’un seul de tes domestiques, et que Pyrcel doive se contenter des restes que Kylo Ren lui cède ?

\- Ca ne me gène pas, Grand-mère…

\- Qui t’a demandé ton avis ?

Le jeune Pyrcel se retrancha dans le mutisme. Il jetait de temps à autre des regards inquiets vers sa mère. Henice semblait imperméable aux critiques de sa mère. Rey devait bien s’avouer qu’elle admirait en cet instant la sérénité et l’aplomb – digne d’une maîtresse Jedi aguerrie – dont la noble dame faisait preuve. A moins qu’elle soit juste tellement habituée aux reproches que ça ne lui faisait plus grand effet.

Durant son enfance, Rey avait souvent ressenti le manque de ne pas avoir connu la tendresse d’une mère. Mais en voyant Lady Frak, elle se dit qu’elle avait peut-être échappé au pire…

\- Oh, il est vrai qu’à une époque, Vador lui-même s’est piqué d’intérêt pour une fille de rien. Une Togruta… Je ne me rappelle plus son nom… Elle était insolente et insupportable… Je crois me rappeler qu’elle a fini par être chassée.

\- Mère, que diriez-vous d’aller au jardin ?

Lady Frak tourna vers sa fille un regard circonspect.

\- Que trouves-tu de si attractif au jardin ?

\- La dernière fois que je suis venue vous rendre visite, j’avais apporté un pied de rosier de Naboo. J’aimerais voir si les fleurs ont pris.

A la surprise de Rey – et son grand soulagement – Lady Frak accepta de se plier au souhait de Lady Henice et la suivit hors de la chambre.

La jeune femme se retrouva seule avec le jeune Pyrcel. C’était un jeune garçon dégingandé et frêle. A le voir trainer ses grands yeux clairs dans la pièce, l’air désœuvré, on peinait à l’imaginer les armes à la main. Rey ressentit un élan de pitié pour lui. Lorsqu’elle avait appris, durant le voyage, que Ren avait pris le garçon en otage, son sentiment de culpabilité s’était réveillé. Elle avait tenté de se rassurer : après tout, si les Yama se tenaient à carreau, leur fils serait bien traité. KyloRen n’était pas un monstre : il avait déjà épargné la vie de Pyrcel, une fois…

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent, durant un temps qui parut interminable à Rey, plongés dans un profond silence gêné. Il n’y avait que peu de bagages dans la chambre. Des affaires dont Rey n’osait pas s’approcher sans l’accord de leur propriétaire.Le jeune Sith n’avait eu que la nuit dernière pour rassembler ses effets personnels et se préparer à un long voyage. Leur nombre restait toutefois plus conséquent que le petit baluchon que Rey trainait avec elle depuis Korriban.

Elle avisa une pile de draps posés sur un coffre. Et le lit de la chambre n’était pas fait. Visiblement, la venue du petit-fils de la maîtresse du manoir n’était pas attendue. On avait dû préparer la chambre à la dernière minute. Rey prit alors sur elle de préparer le lit. Comme ça, ça lui éviterait de se demander où elle allait dormir cette nuit. Ben Solo semblait vouloir la tenir à distance en ce moment…

\- Je suis désolé que vous deviez faire les frais de ses injures. Si ça peut vous consoler, je l’ai déjà vue parler bien plus mal à mon père.

Rey s’immobilisa un instant, penchée au-dessus du matelas : d’abord surprise que le jeune Sith lui adresse la parole, encore plus que ce soit pour lui présenter des excuses.

\- Lady Frak ne semble pas avoir une haute estime de Lord Yama, dit-elle prudemment.

\- Grand-mère n’a d’estime pour personne. Selon elle, ceux qui ne montrent pas une puissance élevée dans la Force, devrait purement et simplement être bannis du Clan. Le problème, c’est que cette sentence pourrait s’appliquer à la moitié des Sith nés au cours des trois dernières décennies.

Rey n’osa pas lui demander si ce constat s’appliquait à lui également. Elle se remit à la tâche, laissant Pyrcel s’épancher.

\- Et faute encore plus grave : Père a épousé en première noce une étrangère ! Pour une fervente croyante comme elle, ça relève de la trahison pure et simple. Dans le fond, c’est une chance que Fénide ne vous ai pas accompagnés. Grand-mère aurait lâché les chiens sur elle.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle laissé vos parents se marier, si elle méprise tant que ça les Yama ?

\- A vrai dire, c’est le père de ma mère qui a donné son accord pour ce mariage. Lord Yama était prêt à la prendre sans dot. Il voulait désespérément une épouse avec des capacités pouvant faire pencher la Force en leurs faveurs. Et mon grand-père était ravi de placer sa fille à si bon compte.

\- Et votre mère ? Elle avait envie de se marier ?

\- Je crois bien qu’elle aurait accepté d’épouser un vacher, si ça lui permettait seulement de quitter la demeure de ses parents.

Rey ne put qu’approuver silencieusement.

\- Lady Henice semble plutôt bien encaisser les critiques.

\- Elle fait bonne figure devant les étrangers, mais elle n’a qu’une hâte, c’est de s’en aller. La dernière fois qu’elle a rendu visite à Grand-mère, elle a tenu une semaine. En rentrant, elle s’est enfermée dans ses appartements et elle n’en est pas sortie durant trois jours. Père lui montait lui-même ses repas pour s’assurer qu’elle se nourrisse correctement.

Rey peinait à imaginer Lord Usaï veiller sur sa femme et lui donner la béquée. Surtout après ce qu’elle avait surpris de leur relation conjugale. Mais plus elle en apprenait sur les Sith et leur coutume, plus elle trouvait leur conception de l’attachement et de la tendresse assez alambiquée. Qui sait si étrangler son mari n’était pas une sorte de jeu érotique dans leurs esprits tordus ? Bien sûr, elle garda ses réflexions pour elle.

Des bruits de pas et de métal retentir dans le couloir. On cogna à la porte. Rey leva la tête. Pyrcel sursauta et se retourna, inquiet vers la porte. On frappa une nouvelle fois. Comme le jeune noble ne semblait pas décidé à quitter son siège, Rey alla à la porte, qu’elle ouvrit pour se retrouver face à Phasma, flanquée de deux gardes en armes.

\- Sa Majesté a à cœur la sécurité du jeune Lord Yama, déclara la grande chevalière en désignant ses accompagnateurs.

\- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Rey consciente que la sécurité de Pyrcel intéressait moinsKylo Ren que l’assurance qu’il ne mettrait pas un pied hors de ses appartements sans que la garde royale le sache.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui tendait le cou pour lorgner dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Il avait ce regard craintif des chiens de prairie lorsqu’ils pointaient le museau hors de leur terrier pour tenter d’apercevoir de potentiel prédateur.

\- Lord Pyrcel, lança Phasma.

L’interpelé bondit comme un lièvre surpris par un carreau d’arbalète.

\- Cette servante vous convient-elle ou désirez-vous quelqu’un d’autre pour votre service ?

Rey commençait à se lasser qu’on la prenne pour une bonniche. Comme si elle avait supplié qu’on la mette à ce poste !

\- N…non, tout va bien, répondit timidement Pyrcel. Elle… elle est très agréable.

Un compliment ! Et sincère en plus ! Venant du frère de Lady Fénide ! Rey avait-elle basculé dans un monde parallèle sans s’en être aperçue ?

\- Moi, j’aurai une demande à soumettre à Kylo Ren, s’enhardit-elle.

Phasma inclina du chef, prête à écouter ses doléances.

\- Dites à sa Majesté que j’aimerais poursuivre mon entrainement. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je n’ai pas pu m’exercer à l’épée. Après tout, cela fait partie de mes devoirs en tant qu’écuyère royale.

\- Je transmettrai, répondit Phasma.

Puis la grande chevalière s’enfonça dans le couloir, laissant les deux gardes sur le pas de la porte. Rey referma et retourna finir le lit. Puis elle décida de s’occuper des coffres, histoire de faire l’inventaire de ce que le jeune garçon avait à sa disposition et voir s’il ne faudrait pas compléter.

\- Vous devez me trouver pathétique…

Rey leva les yeux vers Pyrcel. Ce dernier était resté planté au milieu de la pièce. Définitivement, il ne savait que faire de lui-même. Il était retenu prisonnier dans la demeure de sa propre grand-mère et une étrangère s’occupait d’arranger sa chambre.

\- Je crois que votre situation n’est pas facile, dit Rey. Et que vous faites de votre mieux pour qu’elle n’empire pas.

Un sourire timide étira sa bouche. Il avait des petites fossettes qui lui donnaient un air encore plus juvénile.

\- Mon père souhaiterait que je m’endurcisse. Il dit souvent que Fénide a plus de tripes que moi…

Rey avait compris que ce flot de bavardages ininterrompu était un moyen pour Pyrcel de tromper son anxiété. Sansdoute ne voyait-il dans ses confidences que des détails anodins. Il ne voyait en elle qu’une humble servante avec une oreille bienveillante. A qui irait-elle répéter ce qu’il lui disait ? D’autant que la plupart des choses qu’il lui disait étaient des faits connus de tous. Ou du moins des gens qui se tenaient au courant des ragots.

Mais si la conversation dérivait sur Lady Fénide, Rey préférait garder le silence. Sinon elle allait être beaucoup moins « agréable ».

\- Je crois qu’il a raison. Un rien me fait sursauter. Surtout depuis la bataille de Korriban.

Il marqua une pause. Tout son corps se mit à frissonner.

\- Voir tous ces morts tomber autour de vous… l’odeur du sang… Les cadavres qui jonchent le sol et vous empêchent d’avancer… Au moment où Kylo Ren a frappé Snoke et que je l’ai vu tombé... Je l’avoue : j’ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Je me suis dit : « c’est fini ! Le combat va cesser. Ils vont tout arrêter, puisqu’ils n’ont plus de raisons de se battre. »

Rey se rappela alors de l’attaque du Temple Jedi par les troupes de Hux. Elle se souvint du siège qui avait duré trois jours. Prévenus par des sentinelles de l’approche de l’armée, Luke avait fait évacuer les padawans par les caves du Temple. A eux ensuite, de gagner un lieu sûr par les chemins de terre. Il avait tenté de convaincre Rey de partir avec eux.

_\- L’Ordre est condamné,_ lui avait-il dit. _Ne te sacrifie pas pour une cause perdue._

Mais Rey avait tenu bon. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner à son sort cet homme qui l‘avait arrachée à une vie misérable.

Il n’y avait guère plus qu’une centaine de Jedi dans le Temple, lorsque Hux en avait forcé les portes. Cent Jedi aguerris et entrainés, contre mille soldats armés. Ce fut un massacre. Mais les assiégés vendirent cher leurs vies.

Rey entendait encore raisonner le fracas des armes. Ces lieux autrefois si paisibles s’étaient emplis de fureur et de sang. Un à un, les Jedi étaient tombés, leurs tuniques claires devenues écarlates. Elle ne savait pas comment – par quel miracle ? – elle et Luke étaient parvenus à se tirer de ce coupe-gorge. Elle se rappelait juste avoir donné des coups d’épée, de lance, de bâton – tout ce qui lui était tombé sous la main – dans toutes les directions. Elle se rappelait ce soldat cuirassé qui avait foncé sur elle. A ce moment-là, elle avait vraiment cru sa fin arrivée. Et soudain, maître Luke était apparu à ses côtés. Son sabre brandit, il avait dévié le coup de son assaillant. Surpris, ce dernier n’avait pas eu le temps d’anticiper la suite. Luke fit sauter son casque d’un mouvement et décoller sa tête de ses épaules. Il s’était alors tourné vers Rey, pour voir si elle allait bien. Ce qui l’avait empêché de voir venir un deuxième attaquant, qui lui planta sa lance dans le flan droit.

Il avait encore les yeux plongés dans ceux de Rey, au moment où il avait senti le fer s’enfoncer dans la chair. La jeune femme n’oublierait jamais la surprise et le désarroi qui étaient apparus au fond des prunelles du maître Jedi. Avait-il déjà compris que cette blessure lui serait fatale ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je vous assomme avec mes discours.

Rey revint dans le moment présent. Pyrcel était toujours assis non loin d’elle et la regardait avec circonspection.

\- Non, répondit elle en se redressant, faisant mine d’épousseter un manteau de laine qu’elle sortait du coffre de voyage. C’est à moi de m’excuser. J’ai eu un moment d’absence.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, la nuit était en train de tomber.

\- Voulez-vous que j’allume un feu pour réchauffer la chambre ? demanda-t-elle.

Avant que Pyrcel ne puisse répondre, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Comme tout à l’heure, le jeune garçon n’osa pas s’approcher de la porte. Peut-être craignait-il qu’on vienne lui annoncé que Kylo Ren avait changé d’avis et qu’il voulait sa tête pour l’exemple.

Rey alla donc ouvrir. C’était encore Phasma.

\- Votre mère et votre grand-mère vous attendent dans la grande salle pour partager leur repas, lança la grande chevalière par-dessus la tête de Rey, comme si cette dernière n’avait été qu’un cale-porte.

Pyrcel acquiesça et se dirigea vers le couloir. A peine eut-il mis un pied hors de la chambre que les deux gardes qui en encadraient l’entrée se placèrent de part et d’autre de lui. Pyrcel sursauta comme s’ils allaient l’écraser entre leurs cuirasses. Mais ils se contentèrent de le suivre comme des ombres vers la salle du dîner.

Rey se retrouva sur le pas de la porte, face à Phasma.

\- Vous avez pu parler à Kylo Ren ? demanda Rey sans faire de manière.

Elle commençait à être habituée à la présence des chevaliers de Ren. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle était la bienvenue dans leur monde, elle n’avait plus peur d’être directe lorsqu’elle avait une chose à demander.

\- Au sujet de mon entrainement, précisa-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Phasma.

\- Et ?

\- Sois demain matin, à l’aube, dans la cour principale.

\- Et ce soir, je dors où ?

\- Aux cuisines. Avec les autres domestiques.

Même si Phasma n’était pas très expansive, ses remarques avaient le mérite de ne laisser planer aucune ambiguïté.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rey fut dans la cour au moment où le soleil pointait à l’horizon. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n’était pas Ben Solo qui l’y attendait, mais Daeron. Le chevalier au crânerasé était assis sur un banc de pierre, les bras croisé sur la poitrine. Il se leva en voyant Rey.

\- Tu es en retard, dit-il en guise de salutation.

\- L’entrainement est censé être à l’aube, se défendit Rey.

\- Un combattant aguerri est debout, l’arme à la main, au moment où le coq pousse son premier cri.

\- Où est Ben ?

\- Son Altesse, le seigneur Kylo Ren, corrigea le chevalier, est occupé à examiner les comptes des dernières récoltes avec Lady Frak.

\- Mais… je devais m’entrainer ce matin…

\- C’est pourquoi je suis là.

\- … Avec _lui._

Daeron prit deux bâtons posés contre un mur et en lança un à Rey. La jeune femme le prit au vol.

\- Bons réflexes, commenta le chevalier. Voyons ta position de défense…

Rey resta plantée au milieu de la cour, interdite.

\- C’est Kylo Ren qui devait m’entrainer. Je suis son écuyère.

\- Le Roi a assez d’obligations sans devoir en plus te consacrer une heure de son précieux temps.

La jeune femme n’en revenait pas. C’était forcément une mauvaise blague.

\- Ca fait une semaine que je n’ai pas pu avoir d’entrainement sérieux parce que Sa Majesté avait des _obligations._ Je le sais, j’étais avec lui _tout le temps_. J’ai dû crapahuter dans des champs où on venait de répandre du fumier. J’ai dû récurer ses bottes pleines de boues. J’ai passé tellement d’heures à cheval que je ne sens plus mon cul. Je me suis farcie ses roucoulades avec Lady Fénide. J’ai passé des nuits blanches à recopier tout un tas de parchemins pour que ses scribes puissent ensuite les classer dans leurs foutus registres. Alors ne venez pas me dire _à moi _comment Kylo Ren doit occuper son temps !

\- En tout cas, il te reste assez d’énergie pour te plaindre, constata froidement Daeron.

De nouveau, Rey demeura sans voix. Entre lui et Phasma, c’était à se demander si les chevaliers ne suivaient pas un entrainement particulier pour être le plus désagréable et le plus antipathique possible ? Cette fois c’était certain, Ben avait tout découvert de sa trahison et il voulait le lui faire payer, de la plus perverse, la plus sournoise et la plus odieuse des manières !

\- Les choses sont simples, poursuivit le chevalier au crâne rasé : si tu veux t’entrainer aujourd’hui, ce sera avec moi. Si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux aller t’occuper des chevaux, repriser le linge, ou quelque soit ce que tu fais de tes journées. Je dirai simplement à Kylo Ren que tu n’étais pas motivée pour travailler.

Piquée au vif, Rey se mit en position d’attaque. Elle jura qu’un faible rictus était apparu au coin de la bouche de Daeron.

La matinée fut éprouvante. Ben était un maître exigeant. Mais Daeron était un véritable bourreau. Rey n’avait eu que rarement l’occasion de le voir combattre, mais il avait la réputation d’être si rapide et précis dans ses attaques que ses adversaires avaient à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait qu’ils mordaient la poussière. Et Rey en fit les frais.

C’était très différent d’avec Ben Solo. A force de s’entrainer avec lui, elle avait fini par pouvoir anticiper ses attaques. Ce n’était pas très compliqué en fait : le visage de Ben était un livre ouvert. Bien sûr, il déployait beaucoup d’efforts pour avoir l’air impassible, mais dès qu’il était tendu ou pris dans le feu de l’action, ses défenses tombaient et ses émotions prenaient le dessus.

Mais Daeron, lui, était un mur. Impossible de deviner ce qu’il avait en tête avant qu’il frappe. Après avoir mordu la poussière pour la énième fois, Rey eut vraiment l’impression d’avoir régressé de plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu’elle avait le sentiment de progresser, elle faisait ensuite dix pas en arrière ?

\- Tu vises trop haut, commenta Daeron en faisant tournoyer son bâton. Tu devrais choisir des cibles à ta portée.

Rey se releva, furieuse, et sauta sur son adversaire, le bâton levé. Un coup latéral du chevalier suffit à parer son attaque. Mais la jeune padawan ne relâcha pas la pression : elle enchaina coups francs et attaques de biais. Harcelant Daeron sous une pluie d’actions anarchiques. Le chevalier esquivait, la laissait approcher, puis lançait une riposte. Rey esquivait à son tour. Et le manège reprenait.

Au bout d’une heure, Rey avait les muscles des bras et des jambes tétanisés mais elle refusait de déclarer forfait. Jusqu’à ce que Daeron décide de mettre un terme à l’entrainement.

\- Ca ira pour aujourd’hui, dit-il en reprenant le bâton de Rey.

\- Quoi ! s’exclama-t-elle. Mais on ne s’est même pas entrainés à l’épée !

\- Tu verras ça un autre jour. J’ai d’autres choses à faire et tu es déjà épuisée…

\- Non, pas du tout !

En vérité, si elle tenait encore debout, c’était surtout parce que ses genoux refusaient de se plier à cause des courbatures.

\- Ce n’est pas terminé…

\- Moi, j’ai terminé en tout cas. J’irais faire mon rapport à Kylo Ren. Toi, je te conseille de manger léger ce midi et de trouver un flacon d’huile pour masser tes courbatures. Sinon, tu n’arriveras pas à te lever demain.

Sur ce, sans plus un regard pour elle, Daeron alla de son côté. Rey le laissa partir. Elle était ulcérée. Elle ne comptait pas en rester là. Quels que soient les motifs de Ben, il lui devait une explication, et elle comptait bien la lui réclamer.

Après avoir fait un passage par la fontaine de la basse-cour pour boire un peu d’eau et surtout rafraichir ses articulations – _un petit massage à l’huile ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, finalement !_ – elle se rendit droit aux appartements de Kylo Ren. A cette heure-ci, elle ne pensait pas l’y trouver, mais les gardes devant sa porte sauraient peut-être lui dire où il était allé.

En effet, ces derniers lui apprirent qu’après son entrevue avec Lady Frak – au sujet de la gestion des fermes – il avait annoncé son intention de se recueillir dans la chapelle du manoir pour méditer. Rey se souvint que la maîtresse du manoir en avait parlé lorsqu’elle faisait visiter les lieux. La chapelle des Frak était l’une des plus anciennes dédiées au Côté Obscure. Selon la légende, elle aurait été construire selon les instructions du fondateur de la lignée Frak, qui voulait ainsi montrer sa dévotion à la Force. On disait que les seigneurs du château venaient y prier – et même y faire des sacrifices, lors de messes noires – avant chaque bataille et que cela leur avait toujours assuré la victoire.

La chapelle était accolée à l’aile nord du manoir. C’était une sorte d’écrin de marbre noir et de pierre de lave, aux murs nus seulement percés de vitraux de verre rouge. Ce qui lui conférait une ambiance à la fois feutrée et oppressante.

Rien à voir avec les grandes salles de méditation du temple d’Endor, faites de pierres grises et blanches. Souvent piquées de vert par la mousse, le lichen ou encore les herbes folles qui poussaient entre les joints du granite et de la craie.

A peine arrivée sous le porche, Rey eut l’impression d’être aux portes de l’Entremonde. Un sentiment de malaise lui pressa le cœur, alors qu’elle pénétrait doucement le lieu. Elle trouva Ben Solo, agenouillé sur les dalles de marbre, devant l’autel où trônait une sorte d’idole taillée dans du bois d’ébène, représentant une figure assise en méditation.Les mains jointes, collées à plat, paume à paume, son front appuyé sur le bout de ses doigts, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses traits figés dans une expression concentrée. Il paraissait plus austère que jamais. Les pans de son manteau étalés autour de lui semblaient se perdre dans les dalles de marbre. On aurait dit qu’il fusionnait avec l’intérieur de la chapelle.A le voir ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées et ses prières, Rey comprenait aisément qu’on l’ait surnommé « le Moine ».

La jeune fille s’approcha doucement, pour ne pas troubler son recueillement. Même dans la prière, tout son être semblait plongé dans une activité intense : ses traits concentrés, son corps immuable comme une statue d’onyx. Le voir aussi calme et subjugué était un spectacle fascinant.

A force de le côtoyer chaque jour, de le voir dominer son monde et agir comme s’il ne devait rien exister au-dessus de lui, Rey en avait presqu’oublié qu’il avait été élevé parmi les Jedi. Comme elle, pendant des années, il avait partagé leur foi, leurs rites et leur philosophie. Même s’il avait fini par tourner le dos à leur doctrine et refuser leur soumission, on n’effaçait pas d’un revers de la main vingt ans d’une éducation aussi stricte et rigoureuse.

Silencieusement, Rey vint s’agenouiller près de lui. Elle retint un grognement douloureux lorsque ses genoux se plièrent sur le sol de dalles de marbre noir. Autour d’eux, le silence de la chapelle les recouvrait comme une couverture un peu trop chaude. Tout ce noir et ce rouge irisé agissait sur Rey comme un puissant anesthésique, comme si une chape de plomb s’était posé sur son esprit. Pour ne pas sombrer dans la léthargie, elle s’accrocha à la vision du dos de Ben, qui continuait sa méditation sans paraître l’avoir remarquer.

\- Que veux-tu ?

La voix, profonde et chaude, de Ben s’était élevée si soudainement dans la torpeur ambiante de la chapelle, que Rey sursauta comme si on l’avait pincée. Il n’avait pas bougé, toujours tourné vers l’autel. Elle se rapprocha doucement, à genoux, pour être au même niveau que le Roi Sith.

\- Comment s’est passé votre entretien avec Lady Frak ?

Ben soupira, sans la regarder.

\- Quelle femme insupportable ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lord Frak préfère rester à Korriban s’occuper des affaires d’Etat. A côté d’elle, les intrigues de la cour passent pour un jeu de marionnettes.

Rey sourit.

\- Ca vous apprendra, dit-elle. Ma matinée n’a guère été plus agréable. Pourquoi avoir envoyéDaeron à votre place pour m’entrainer ?

Ben ne répondit pas. Rey avait l’étrange sentiment qu’il fuyait son regard.

\- Quand j’ai accepté d’être votre écuyère, c’était parce que je pensais que vous assureriez ma formation. C’était ce à quoi vous vous étiez engagé…

\- Et c’est ce que je fais…

\- Mais dès que vous en avez l’occasion, vous vous déchargez sur l’un de vos chevaliers. Votre remplaçant a passé une heure à me faire mordre la poussière…

\- Daeron est moins tendre que moi, mais c’est un bon professeur. C’est lui qui a formé Cirii…

\- Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de voir Cirii combattre.

\- A l’occasion, tu devrais. Ce n’est pas pour rien que je voulais qu’elle reste à Korriban avec Imaze.

Rey haussa les épaules. Cirii était la plus jeune des chevaliers de Ren. Pour ce qu’elle en savait, elle avait intégré le groupe après leur fuite du Temple.

\- Daeron est de loin le plus expérimenté, assura Ben. Il venait de passer au rang de chevalier Jedi lorsqu’il est parti.

Ça, Rey ne le savait pas.

\- Je croyais qu’il n’y avait que des padawans parmi les fugueurs.

\- La majorité, mais pas tous. Ca ne les a pas empêché de connaître une fin tragique…

La jeune fille hésita. Il était rare que Ben ou un autre des chevaliers fasse référence à leurs compagnons disparus. C’était comme une sorte de règle tacite entre eux : on ne parlait jamais des morts. Que ce soit ceux qu’ils avaient perdu hors du Temple ou des camarades qu’ils y avaient côtoyés et qui avaient péri lors de l’assaut orchestré par Hux.

\- Pourquoi Daeron vous a-t-il suivi ?

\- Tu n’auras qu’à lui poser la question, lors de votre prochain duel.

_Pas sûr qu’il accepte de répondre_, pensa Rey.

\- Parce que vous ne comptez pas reprendre l’entrainement ?!

Sa voix scandalisée résonna sur les murs de la chapelle et lui renvoya l’écho de son exaspération.

\- Je faisais enfin des progrès avec vous, s’impatienta-t-elle. Avec lui, j’ai l’impression de régresser…

\- Tu as tenu une heure face à Daeron, lui fit observer Ben. J’ai vu des guerriers accomplis demander grâce au bout de quinze minutes…

\- C’était donc pour tester mon endurance que vous l’avez délégué ?

\- Et aussi parce que tu commences à trop me connaître. Si tu veux vraiment progresser, tu dois te confronter à différents adversaires, avec des techniques et des personnalités diverses. Sinon, comment feras-tu le jour où tu seras face à un ennemi que tu n’as jamais combattu et dont tu ignores les aptitudes ?

Rey ne trouva rien à rétorquer. En fait, plus que le fait de changer de maître d’armes, c’était le fait qu’elle passerait encore moins de temps auprès de Ben qui la contrariait le plus. Elle avait vraiment l’impression qu’il cherchait à l’évincer de son entourage et cela la blessait plus qu’elle n’aurait voulu l’admettre.

\- Ben… Sire… ?

Il se tourna franchement vers elle. Ses yeux noirs la dévisagèrent avec intensité. Rey eut l’impression qu’il voulait la voir nue – au sens psychique du terme – et clôtura instinctivement son esprit, pour parer à toute intrusion intempestive.

\- Si vous ne vouliez plus de moi, hésita-t-elle, vous me le diriez… N’est-ce pas ?

Ben se détourna d’elle et reporta son attention vers l’autel.

\- Si je voulais te chasser, dit-il, ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

Elle voulait bien le croire. Mais cela dénouait à peine le nœud au fond de son estomac.

\- Va soigner tes blessures, lui ordonna-t-il. Je te dispense de tes tâches pour le reste de la journée. Continue juste de garder un œil sur Pyrcel Yama…

\- En parlant de lui, pourquoi voulez-vous que ce soit moi qui m’en occupe ? Vous n’avez pas quelqu’un de plus qualifié pour ça ? Comme un valet ou un de vos chevaliers…

\- Les chevaliers et les gardes lui filent la frousse. Il reste tétanisé dès qu’il les voit. Et les autres domestiques n’ont pas ta jugeote.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir là-dedans.

\- Disons que, si d’aventure il se confiait à toi, tu serais plus apte à saisir la pertinence des révélations qu’il pourrait te faire… Et tu pourrais venir m’en faire un rapport…

\- Attendez… Vous voulez que je l’espionne pour vous ?

\- Ca me paraissait évident.

Rey bondit sur ses deux jambes et sortit en trombe de la chapelle. Non sans lâcher un « Là, c’en est trop » à la volée. Kylo Ren soupira, se leva à son tour et la suivit à l’extérieur.

Dehors, le soleil était à son zénith. Après l’obscurité de la chapelle, il fut ébloui quelques secondes par l’éclat de la lumière qui lui brûlait les rétines. Puis il vit Rey, qui marchait furibonde vers les écuries. Il l’appela, mais elle ne répondit pas, accélérant le pas. Kylo n’eut d’autre choix que de la rattraper à grandes enjambées et de lui saisir le bras pour l’arrêter.

La jeune femme fit volteface, la colère transparaissant sur son visage.

\- Jouer les bonniches et me faire rabrouer par vos chevaliers, c’est déjà difficile à avaler. Mais que par-dessus le marché, vous fassiez de moi votre complice pour espionner les faits et gestes de ce pauvre garçon…

\- Je n’imaginais pas que tu puisses avoir de la sympathie pour le frère de Lady Fénide.

\- C’est un gamin ! Il est terrifié ! Vous l’avez arraché à sa famille pour qu’il serve de bouc émissaire…

\- Il n’a rien à craindre tant que ses parents se tiennent tranquille…

\- Et il faudrait que moi j’abuse de la confiance de ce pauvre garçon ? Non ! Je ne suis pas l’une de vos sbires…

\- Tu as accepté d’être mon écuyère pourtant…

\- Pour vous servir, vous…

\- Tu me sers en le surveillant…

\- Non. Demandez à quelqu’un d’autre !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es la seule en qui je peux avoir confiance.

Rey resta sans voix. Elle avait dû mal comprendre. Il ne venait pas de dire ça.

Kylo Ren la prit par les épaules, la rapprochant de lui. Leurs visages n’étaient plus qu’à cinq pouces de distance, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Tant mieux si ce rôle te dégoute, murmura-t-il, avec une sorte de désespoir dans la voix. Tu n’en seras que plus fiable. Si tu devais découvrir quelque chose… un complot… ourdi contre moi… Si tu découvrais quoique ce soit de suspect… Je me fis à ta parole et à ton jugement plus qu’à celui de n’importe qui d’autre…

Alors qu’il parlait, la regardant dans les yeux, elle sentait son haleine contre sa bouche. Et le nœud au fond de son estomac parut s’agiter. Se transformant en un creux abyssal qui menaçait de l’engloutir si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de le combler rapidement. Il suffisait qu’elle avance ses lèvres, de quelques centimètres à peine…

\- Sire !

Ben détourna son visage du sien et relâcha ses épaules. Rey eut alors l’impression de ne plus avoir d’entrailles du tout.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ?

Il avait retrouvé son ton autoritaire et tranchant.

Enor s’approcha, l’air mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Lady Frak voudrait savoir si vous comptez faire le tour des fermes dans l’après-midi. Si c’est le cas, elle veut faire préparer son carrosse.

\- Parce qu’elle compte venir ?

\- Elle y est déterminée.

Kylo leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. S’il devait passer toute l’après-midi en compagnie de cette femme, il craignait que l’un d’eux n’y survive pas.

\- Lady Henice ne peut-elle s’en charger.

\- Elle s’est enfermée dans ses appartements. Elle se plaint d’avoir la migraine.

Kylo Ren marcha vers l’aile ouest du manoir, talonné par Enor, bien décidé à déloger Lady Henice de son refuge. Laissant derrière lui Rey.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, semblables les uns aux autres. Rey poursuivit ses entrainements avec Daeron. Ce dernier l’attendait tous les matins à l’aube dans la cour. Il lui reprochait son retard, puis lui donnait une arme – bâton, épée de bois, fléau… – et enchainait les passes d’armes. La durée de l’entrainement variait en fonction du bon vouloir de Daeron. Ce dernier ne faisait aucun commentaire sur les progrès de Rey. De temps en temps, il corrigeait sa posture ou sa façon de tenir son arme, lui donnait des conseils sur sa manière de parer les coups ou d’attaquer. Mais il ne se montrait jamais satisfait ou déçu. Rey essayait d’être une bonne élève, mais elle avait l’impression qu’elle aurait pu faire n’importe quoi sans qu’il ne lui dise rien.

Elle lui en fit une fois la remarque. Ce à quoi Daeron s’était contenté de répondre :

\- Es-tu ici pour t’entrainer ou pour recevoir des compliments ?

\- Pour m’entrainer, répondit-elle promptement. Mais parfois ça aide de savoir si on est sur la bonne voie.

\- Il n’y a pas de bonne voie. Il y a juste celui qui gagne et celui qui perd.

Pour appuyer cette déclaration, il lui décocha un coup sur son flan gauche. Rey n’esquiva que de justesse et enchaina avec une série de coups latéraux. Elle parvint même à faire reculer Daeron contre un mur. Mais il reprit l’avantage au dernier moment et parvint à la désarmer.

\- Si je te faisais des compliments, tu finirais par avoir trop confiance en toi. Et un combattant trop confiant, commet des erreurs de débutant. C’est le doute qui te maintient en alerte lors d’un combat. C’est le doute qui te garde en vie.

Ils entendirent au loin la cloche du porche de l’entrée principale du manoir. Tournant de concert la tête dans la même direction, ils virent les portes s’ouvrirent sur un cavalier arborant les armoiries de la maison royale.

\- L’entrainement est fini pour aujourd’hui, dit Daeron.

Il ramassa les deux épées en bois et renvoya Rey à ses tâches. Après avoir rangé le matériel d’entrainement et s’être assuré que tout était en ordre, il rejoignit les appartements de Kylo Ren. Si son intuition était la bonne, le cavalier qui venait d’entrer dans le manoir était un messager envoyé par Imaze. Des nouvelles venues de Korriban dépendaient la suite de leur périple.

En montant à l’étage noble, il croisa Enor dans les escaliers. Ce dernier l’accueillit avec un sourire.

\- Toi aussi, tu as vu le messager à la porte.

Daeron hocha la tête.

\- A ton avis : bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu considères comme une bonne nouvelle…

Enor sourit de plus belle et leva les yeux au ciel. C’était du Daeron tout craché : évasif et énigmatique. Il était déjà comme ça lorsqu’ils vivaient tous au Temple.

C’était un des apprentis les plus doués et le chouchou des Maîtres. Le seul qui pouvait prétendre l’égaler au combat était Ben Solo. Mais les autres se méfiaient de son tempérament colérique et de ses sautes d’humeur. Contrairement à Daeron qui était toujours d’humeur égale et ne discutait jamais les ordres de ses supérieurs. Cela les avait énormément surpris lorsque le jeune homme, qui venait d’être promu chevalier, s’était joint à leur groupe de fugueurs. Enor ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui avait pu pousser leur ainé à se joindre à eux. Mais il comprenait que Kylo Ren soit heureux de l’avoir dans ses rangs. Daeron était expert pour ce qui était de juger le tempérament des gens. Toute nouvelle recrue au sein de leur groupe devait impérativement passer par son examen avant de pouvoir espérer les rejoindre. Et si l’individu ne plaisait pas à Daeron, Kylo le recalait d’office.

Les deux chevaliers arrivèrent devant l’entrée des appartements du Roi. Ils trouvèrent ce dernier assis à sa table, en train de lire une lettre. Naïs, debout près de lui, versait du vin dans sa coupe.

\- Des nouvelles de Korriban ? demanda Enor.

\- Imaze a envoyé des troupes, répondit Kylo sans lever le nez de la missive. Elles seront là d’ici deux jours.

\- Ca veut dire qu’on doit se préparer à quitter le fief d’ici trois jours, commenta Daeron.

\- Oui. Accordons-leur une journée de repos. Pour le reste, j’ai ce qu’il me faut. Pas besoin de s’attarder d’avantage.

\- Et je doute que Lady Frak saute de joie à l‘idée d’accueillir des bouches supplémentaires sous son toit…

Kylo ne répliqua rien à ce constat, se contentant de replier la missive et de la ranger dans l’une des poches de son pourpoint.

\- Notre prochaine étape sera le fief des Muraka, dit-il en montrant à ses compagnons un point sur la carte. Le vieux Lord Muraka est mort sur le champ de bataille, lorsqu’il a tenté d’arrêter notre marche vers Korriban.

\- Mais le jeune Lord, son fils, ne s’est pas précipité pour envoyer des renforts à Korriban, précisa Enor.

\- On venait de le débarrasser de son vieux barbon de père et il pouvait enfin jouir de son héritage, ajouta Naïs. C’était peut-être une manière pour lui de vous témoigner sa reconnaissance.

\- Lord Muraka fils n’est pas celui qui m’inquiète le plus, expliqua encore Kylo. Ce sont ses voisins immédiats : les Azrakel. Ce sont des cousins éloignés des Hux. Et ils ont largement profité des largesses de Snoke durant son règne.

\- En gros, ils ne doivent pas être ravis du changement de propriétaire.

\- J’ai consulté les archives royales, à Korriban. Durant le règne de Leia, ils se sont constamment opposés à toutes ses réformes. C’étaient de loin ses détracteurs les plus acharnés. Il y a eu des rumeurs disant qu’ils ont tenté d’organiser un enlèvement sur ma personne. Même du temps de Dark Vador, mon grand-père a eu du mal à les mettre au pas…

\- Peut-être serait-il bon de jouer la diplomatie, suggéra Daeron. Si vous invitez Lord Muraka à vous accompagner lors de votre visite, ils auraient plus de scrupules à vous attaquer ouvertement.

Kylo hocha la tête, pensif.

\- J’y réfléchirai. Enor, va prévenir les autres pour notre départ. Qu’ils se tiennent prêts.

L’intéressé s’inclina et quitta la chambre.

Ne restèrent plus que Kylo Ren, Naïs et Daeron. Ce dernier se doutait que si le Roi ne l’avait pas congédié, c’était qu’il avait autre chose à lui demander.

\- Où en sont tes avancées avec l’élève que je t’ai confié ?

Daeron s’en doutait.

\- Elle est forte, dit-il sobrement. Et obstinée. J’avoue que j’ai été surpris par son endurance. Sa technique est encore à perfectionner… mais je dois avouer que son côté impulsif lui donne un certain avantage au combat.

Kylo l’écoutait attentivement, hochant la tête.

\- Penses-tu qu’elle serait de taille à faire face dans un vrai combat ?

\- Je n’ai pas la réponse à cette question. Le seul moyen de la savoir, ce serait de la jeter dans une arène avec de vrais tueurs.

\- Je vois. Tu peux disposer.

Daeron allait partir, mais un soupçon le retint. Voyant qu’il ne partait pas, Kylo Ren leva vers lui un regard intrigué.

\- Si je peux poser une question, Sire…

Ren lui fit signe qu’il pouvait.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire d’elle exactement ?

Voyant l’air dubitatif de son Roi, Daeron précisa sa pensée :

\- C’est une bonne combattante. Elle promet même d’être excellente. Elle a aussi les qualités pour être une espionne, une émissaire ou ce que vous voulez… Mais, selon moi, elle n’aura jamais sa place parmi vos chevaliers.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Le Côté Obscur ne l’attire pas, tout simplement. Elle sera toujours en décalage au sein de notre groupe. Elle est droite, intègre, loyale et altruiste. Il y a trop de Lumière en elle.

\- C’est ton avis définitif ?

\- A moins d’un traitement drastique, vous n’arriverez pas à la convertir au Côté Obscur. Est-ce que c’est ce que vous voulez ? Qu’elle rejoigne notre groupe ?

\- C’est tout ce qui te préoccupe ?

\- C’est la seule chose qui me paraisse vraiment préoccupante. Après, si vous lui réservez une autre utilité, ça ne me concerne pas.

Daeron nota un léger changement dans le regard de Kylo Ren. A peine perceptible, mais très révélateur pour lui. Kylo dut le comprendre, car il se détourna.

\- Sois tranquille, je ne compte pas en faire une nouvelle recrue.

\- Dans ce cas, je n’ai rien de plus à dire.

Kylo se pencha sur les parchemins étalés sur sa table et fit mine de les examiner très attentivement, faisant comprendre par-là que leur entretien était terminé.

Daeron s’inclina à son tour et sortit dans le couloir. Il n’avait cependant pas fait plus de dix pas qu’il fut rattrapé par Naïs. Celui-ci l’attrapa par le bras, l’obligeant à s’arrêter.

\- Que voulais-tu dire tout à leur ? A Kylo Ren ?

\- Rien de plus que ce qui a été dit.

Sa réponse eut pour seul effet d’énerver le Zabrak.

\- Pas de ça avec moi. Je sais que vous parliez de _la fille_. La vagabonde…

\- Oui, acquiesça Daeron, Ren m’a demandé de l’entrainer. Ce n’est pas un secret.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C’est à lui qu’il faut poser la question.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as sous-entendu quand tu as suggéré qu’il pourrait lui réserver une autre _utilité _?

Daeron inspira profondément. Naïs était un bon élément sur le champ de bataille, mais devoir gérer sa jalousie et son tempérament possessif au quotidien pouvait être usant.

\- Allons, tu n’es pas novice au point que je doive t’expliquer ce genre de chose…

Naïs cracha d’un air méprisant.

\- Kylo Ren ne s’encombrerait jamais d’une fille aussi commune. Il lui faut une reine…

\- Ton admiration envers notre Roi t’honore. Mais si tu étais plus réaliste, tu te rendrais compte que Ren ne pourra jamais se satisfaire d’une princesse bien élevée et raffinée. Il lui faut quelqu’un pouvant faire le poids…

\- Cette fille ne sera jamais digne de lui…

\- Et toi, tu ne seras jamais à son goût.

La pique fut si inattendue que le Zabrak en demeura interdit. Un rictus ironique étira le coin de la bouche de Daeron.

\- Un conseil : fais-toi une raison. J’ai l’intuition que cette gamine ne débarrassera pas le plancher de sitôt.


	15. Secrets et indiscrétions

Cloitré dans ses appartements, Kylo relisait les dernières missives envoyées par Imaze. Principalement des réponses des nations voisines, au sujet de son appel à s’allier au Clan. Pas les plus puissantes évidemment. Des contrées et des petites principautés qui, craignant de se faire écraser par ce nouveau Roi – jeune, belliqueux et en pleine soif de reconnaissance –, renouvelaient leur allégeance et leur soumission au pacte qui avait été signé sous Snoke et assuraient qu’elles ne comptaient en rien discuter les accords – tribus, laissez-passer pour les armées sith, liens commerciaux privilégiés… – qui avaient été arrachés souvent au fil de l’épée par le Géant Chenu.

Kylo n’était pas vraiment surpris de ces réactions, même si elles le laissaient un peu perplexe quant aux relations qu’il pourrait entretenir avec ses voisins. Il s’inquiétait plus du silence des royaumes indépendants, tel qu’Alderaan, Coruscante ou Mandalore. Des états puissants qui, s’ils refusaient de s’allier avec lui, risquaient de devenir des rivaux encombrants hors des frontières du Clan.

Car le jeune Roi avait bien conscience que ses ennemis l’attendaient au tournant aussi bien sur sa politique intérieure que ses relations à l’extérieur. Il avait désespérément besoin que les Royaumes voisins le reconnaissent comme souverain légitime du Clan. Maintenant plus que jamais, avec l’instabilité qui régnait dans les esprits des Sith et cette Rébellion d’indigents aux ramifications obscures qui venaient s’ajouter à la liste de ses opposants, pour saper un peu plus son autorité. Si Kylo Ren avait été d’une nature plus optimiste, peut-être aurait-il trouvé dans cette accumulation d’inconvénients de bonnes raisons de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Heureusement, il était fataliste avant tout. Qu’importe les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur sa route : si la volonté de la Force était qu’il réussisse, rien – pas même une galaxie toute entière – ne pourrait faire obstacle à son dessein ; si son destin était d’échouer, alors qu’importait l’amour ou la haine de ses sujets, puisque ni l’un ni l’autre ne l’empêcherait de tomber.

Pour tenter de se distraire de ses sombres pensées, Kylo avait entrepris de comparer les portraits miniatures des prétendantes au mariage qu’Imaze lui avait fait parvenir. Aucune ne représentaient de candidates sérieuses, leurs royaumes ou leurs comtés étant bien trop modestes pour prétendre à une alliance. Mais c’était toujours amusant de voir ce qui était disponible sur le marché.

Kylo avait d’abord étudié la qualité formelle des œuvres – dessins, peintures ou gravures – et essayé de trouver des styles différents à leurs auteurs. Il n’y connaissait strictement rien en art, mais il avait eu l’occasion de constater, dans les contrées qu’il avait pu visiter, le prix que certains souverains étaient prêts à débourser pour qu’on les peigne sous un jour favorable.

Ensuite, il essaya de déterminer si la manière dont les modèles étaient représentés était sensée être une image fidèle de la réalité, ou si elle exprimait un idéal de beauté propre à émoustiller l’intérêt de leur destinataire.

Si c’était bien cette dernière intention qu’avait poursuivie les artistes, force était de constater qu’ils avaient manqué leur cible. Certes, les sujets n’étaientpas à proprement parler désagréables à regarder, mais Kylo leur trouvait un air tellement fade ! Leurs regards étaient froids, leurs visages sans expressions. Impossible de dire si, au moment de prendre la pose, les modèles avaient ressenti la moindre émotion ou si elles se contentaient d’arborer un air niais toute la journée.

Est-ce que paraitre sans émotion était un critère de beauté dans la noblesse ? Y avait-il d’ailleurs des critères spécifiques pour les aristocrates ?

Il était souvent arrivé à KyloRen de ne pas s’expliquer que des dames de cour – auxquelles il n’aurait même pas envisagé d’adresser la parole, lorsqu’il était encore un simple mercenaire – hautaine et désagréable, aient à leurs pieds foule de prétendants, que des poètes ou des chanteurs louent leurs charmes et leur beauté ; alors que lui les aurait plutôt trouvées repoussantes. Et qu’inversement, des filles du peuple tout à fait avenantes étaient dédaignées par ses mêmes poètes qui méprisaient leur vulgarité et leur absence d’orgueil. Kylo en venait parfois à douter de son propre jugement sur la beauté féminine.

Par le passé – lorsqu’il était encore officiellement prince du Clan –, on lui avait dit que sa mère était belle. Mais les gens confondaient souvent beauté et noblesse. Une princesse laide, ou seulement quelconque, ça ne pouvait pas exister. Il avait bien fallu que Leia ait quelques charmes cependant, pour que Han Solo perde la tête – au sens propre comme au figuré – pour elle.

\- J’ai une préférence pour la blonde.

Kylo sursauta. A sa droite, debout près du fauteuil, Rey était penchée par-dessus son épaule et lorgnait sur les portraits qu’il examinait.

\- D’où sors-tu ? s’exclama Kylo.

\- Du couloir, répondit Rey avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Je ne t’ai pas entendue entrer.

\- Daeron dit que je dois m’entrainer à être plus furtive. Dans un affrontement, l’effet de surprise est primordial.

Ren commençait à se demander si mettre Rey entre les mains deDaeron était une si bonne idée. Un diamant brut comme elle, allait devenir unearme redoutable une fois taillé par un maître comme lui. Et elle risquait fort de se retourner contre son Roi.

\- Je ne t’ai pas fait appeler, s’agaça-t-il. Tu devrais être en train de surveiller Pyrcel Yama.

\- Il lit sagement dans sa chambre. Ca fait pratiquement deux jours qu’il n’en sort pas. Franchement, espionner ce pauvre garçon est une perte de temps. Il est sage comme une image…

Imperceptiblement, les mains de Rey lâchèrent le dossier du fauteuil auquel elle s’appuyait et vinrent frôler ses épaules. Pour une fois, KyloRen avait abandonné sa cotte de maille et son pourpoint en cuir bouilli. Il ne portait qu’une chemise de coton noir. Les doigts de Rey survolèrent ses muscles comme des ailes de papillons. Mais ce fut suffisant pour le faire se raidir.

\- Vous êtes tendu, Sire, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle posa à plat ses paumes sur ses trapèzes. Il fut tétanisé. Comme si tout d’un coup un serpent s’était enroulé autour de ses épaules. Et quand elle enfonça ses pouces dans ses muscles, une chaleur se réveilla dans son bassin.

Rey émit un claquement de langue réprobateur.

\- Évidemment, si je ne suis pas là pour _vous_ surveiller, vous ne prenez pas soin de vous.

Elle fit mouvoir ses doigts en de petits cercles étroits et la pression dans le bas-ventre de Ren s’accentua.

\- Je parie que Naïs néglige de couper votre vin avec de l’eau, qu’il ne sait pas comment ajuster votre cotte de mailles pour qu’elle épargne votre dos, ou à quelle température vous préférez l’eau de votre bain…

Tout en parlant, elle faisait glisser ses mains vers son crâne, à la naissance de ses cheveux. Par des petits cercles concentriques, à la pression soigneusement étudiée, elle remonta encore vers ses oreilles. Kylo s’alarma à la sensation de ses chausses devenant plus étroites et inconfortables. Il se saisit vivement des poignets de Rey.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda celle-ci.

Kylo inspira profondément. Il devait calmer son désir, avant que celui-ci ne déborde comme du lait oublié sur le feu.

\- Arrête _ça_, articula-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je ne réponds pas de ta vertu si tu continues_, se garda-t-il de dire.

\- Juste… enlève tes mains.

Rey obéit. Mais ce fut pour contourner le fauteuil et se planter face à lui. Elle avait l’air contrarié : dardant sur lui ses yeux bruns, brillants de tristesse et les joues rougissantes.

\- Suis-je répugnante à ce point ?

\- Comment ?

Effaré, Kylo la vit s’agenouiller devant lui tout en saisissant sa main.

\- Pourquoi me repoussez-vous de la sorte ? Qu’ai-je fait de si abject pour que vous ne supportiez plus de m’avoir en votre présence ?

Elle avait rapproché sa bouche de ses doigts. Kylo avait l’impression de pouvoir sentir son souffle contre ses phalanges, à travers le cuir des gants qu’il n’avait pas quitté. Cette sensation, associé au spectacle de la voir ainsi suppliante et désarmée, mettait le comble à son émoi.

\- Pitié, Sire… Ben… Mon Roi…

Disant cela, elle embrassa le cuir.

\- Dites-moi comment regagner votre estime…

N’y tenant plus, Kylo captura son visage entre ses mains. Il l’attira contre lui, l’obligeant à se redresser puis à s’assoir sur ses genoux.

\- Tu n’es coupable de rien, dit-il, en la tenant serrée contre lui. Le seul être abject ici, c’est moi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je… je te désire… à un point… que tu n’imagines même pas… C’est pour te protéger de mon propre vice que j’essaie de t’éloigner.

Il sentit contre lui Rey soupirer, comme un cri qu’elle aurait cherché à étouffer.

_C’est fini,_ se dit-il. _Elle va s’enfuir à présent. Et je n’ai aucun moyen de la retenir… Pas sans l’enfermer ou l’enchainer…_

Mais au lieu de cela, une main caressante passa dans ses cheveux. Des bras se nouèrent autour de son cou, enfouissant ainsi le visage de KyloRen dans le giron de la jeune femme.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, murmura-t-elle contre sa joue. J’ai besoin… que tu me touches…

Elle était assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses, une jambe de chaque côté de ses flans. Elle dardait sur lui ses yeux noisette, aussi ardents qu’une flamme au milieu de l’hiver.

\- Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire, murmura-t-elle, et je suis à toi pour toujours.

Sa tunique, trop grande, était entrebâillée. Entre les pans de tissu matelassé, Kylo pouvait distinguer la blancheur cuivrée de sa peau et la rondeur de son sein.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte… soupira-t-il. Tout ce que je touche, je le transforme en cendres.

Rey prit sa main droite dans les siennes. Avec des gestes doux et tendres, elle en tira le gant de cuir noir. Kylo la regarda faire, hypnotisé. Lorsque leurs paumes entrèrent en contact, il sentit son cœur accélérer. Les doigts de Rey étaient minuscules et paraissaient si fragiles entre les siens. Il les regarda l’attirer vers sa tunique, glisser sous son vêtement et le poser sur son sein. La rondeur de son mamelon épousait parfaitement le creux de sa paume. A croire qu’ils avaient été modelés pour se fondre ensemble.

\- C’est chaud, commenta Rey d’une voix douce. Mais ça ne me brûle pas…

La douceur et le velouté de sa peau contrastait avec la rugosité de sa main calleuse. Kylo palpa son sein doucement, en apprécia la fermeté et la souplesse. Son pouce taquina la pointe qui durcissait sous ses caresses. Il sentait contre sa tête le souffle de Rey balayer ses cheveux. Sa gorge, à hauteur de ses yeux, palpitait au rythme de sa respiration profonde. Il posa sa bouche contre elle. Elle avait le goût du sel et de l’eau.

Rey laissa échapper un soupir. Elle écarta un peu plus l’ouverture de sa tunique, laissant Kylo lui empoigner les seins, les palper et les faire tourner entre ses grandes mains. Elle prit aussi son visage en coupe et l’attira dans un baiser. C’était elle qui prenait l’initiative de leur étreinte et Kylo préférait qu’il en soit ainsi.

S’il devait prendre les choses en main, il risquait de la blesser, tant son désir d’elle était puissant et incontrôlable. Mieux valait que ce soit elle qui le guide.

Mais du contrôle, il n’allait pas tarder à en manquer, lorsque les mains de Rey défirent les lacets de son pantalon et commencèrent à fouiller à l’intérieur. Au moment où son pénis en érection fut libéré de son carcan de tissus, ce fut comme si Rey avait ouvert la cage d’un fauve.

Kylo la souleva par les hanches comme une poupée et l’assit sans douceur sur le bord de la table. Relevant les jambes de Rey, il cala ses chevilles sur ses épaules. La jeune femme l’aida à tirer sur ses braies pour dénuder sa croupe. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux calés contre la table : elle, les fesses à l’air, les jambes relevées, le bas de son vêtement coincé au niveau des genoux, tandis que lui se tenait au-dessus d’elle, presqu’entièrement habillé à l’exception de son pénis qui frottait contre ses lèvres humides, comme pour en quémander l’entrée.

Il eut presque honte de la prendre ainsi : précipitamment, sans prendre le temps, sans d’abord essayer de la mettre plus à l’aise, de trouver une position plus confortable… Mais il avait un tel besoin de la sentir autour de lui…

Rey gémit quand il s’enfonça en elle.

Seigneur, elle était si étroite ! Et chaude en même temps. Douce et accueillante…

Il tendit le bras pour lui caresser le visage. Il écrasa une larme au coin de sa joue. Il aurait voulu se pencher pour l’embrasser, mais les jambes de la jeune femme, entravées par ses braies, gênaient ses mouvements. Lorsqu’elle parut moins souffrir de sa présence en elle, Kylo entama un lent va-et-vient. Le haut de ses cuisses vint se frotter contre les fesses rebondies de son écuyère. Rey gémissait, s’accrochait aux rebords de la table, accompagnait ses coups de reins. Elle était juste parfaite, serrée autour de lui comme un fourreau étroit. Leurs deux corps s’imbriquaient si bien ensemble. A croire qu’ils avaient été taillés sur mesure l’un pour l’autre.

Las de la distance qui les séparait, Kylo tira sur les braies de Rey pour les lui retirer complètement. Il se retira d’elle également – non sans qu’elle pousse un geignement de protestation –, la fit descendre de la table avant de la retourner, pour la faire plier, avant de se refondre en elle.

Dans cette position, il pouvait coller son torse à son dos, enfouir son visage contre sa nuque, sentir l’odeur de ses cheveux. Ses mains solidement arrimées à ses hanches, il pouvait accentuer la profondeur de ses mouvements. Ses hanches tapaient contre les fesses de Rey à un rythme régulier, résonnant d’un claquement humide, obscène et excitant.

Rey haletait et lui suffoquait, encore emprisonné dans ses vêtements. Trop de vêtements et pas assez de peau…

Un tambourinement à la porte le tira alors de son sommeil.

KyloRen se redressa brusquement sur son siège. L’esprit encore légèrement groggy, avec la sensation maintenant familière et – oh, combien ! – exaspérante que son pantalon était trop serré au niveau de l’entrejambe. Devant lui, sur sa table de travail, étaient éparpillés les documents qu’il étudiait au moment où il avait commencé à piquer du nez.

Sans quitter son fauteuil, il donna l’ordre d’entrer à son visiteur. C’était un simple valet qui venait lui annoncer que Phasma l’attendait dans la cour pour passer en revue les troupes fraichement arrivées de Korriban le matin même. Kylo acquiesça, annonçant qu’il descendrait d’ici quinze minutes ou moins. Et renvoya le serviteur.

Une fois seul, il baissa un regard désabusé vers son entrejambe et dénoua le laçage de sa braguette pour glisser sa main à l’intérieur et se soulager. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter à ses soldats avec une trique aussi énorme.

Machinalement, il serra ses doigts autour de son membre raide. Dans un premier temps, il crut que les mouvements de sa main suffiraient à susciter un défoulement mécanique qui le soulagerait. Mais il avait beau insister, à part le frottement, rien ne se passait. La pression dans son bas-ventre demeurait présente sans vouloir exploser.

Alors, à contrecœur, il essaya de raviver les vagues sensations qui lui restaient de son rêve. Ca n’eut d’abord pas plus d’effet. Il tenta de se raccrocher au moindre détail : à la manière dont les cheveux de Rey se mettaient à frisotter quand elle transpirait, les fossettes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses joues quand elle souriait, découvrant ses petites dents blanches, le pli qui se formait entre ses sourcils quand elle était concentrée…

Le jour, Kylo parvenait à donner le change. Il s’efforçait de ne jamais être seul en compagnie de la jeune fille. Et quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il mettait toujours une certaine distance entre eux, fuyait son regard. Il restait à l’autre bout de la pièce, à l’autre bout d’une table…

Mais la nuit, dans son sommeil, le Roi Sith n’avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses pensées. Dans ses rêves brûlants, Rey était la seule maîtresse. Elle ruinait ses tentatives pour se dérober à ses caresses et lui offrait son corps sans aucun tabou. Ca partait d’un geste anodin, d’un mot, d’un regard… et dans un battement de cil, Kylo se retrouvait en elle. Faisant partie de son corps, comme elle faisait partie du sien…

Cela devenait tellement intense par moment qu’il se réveillait tremblant et fiévreux, le sexe gorgé de sang et douloureux. Il avait renoncé à aller au bordel pour se soulager. Le mal qu’il ressentait, aucune femme, aussi experte soit-elle, ne pouvait l’en guérir. Les images de ses songes le poursuivaient même le jour. Si bien que dès qu’il entendait la voix de Rey ou juste prononcer son nom, ses joues pâles prenaient feu. Sa plus grande peur était qu’elle voie son trouble, qu’elle lise dans son esprit et qu’elle découvre toutes ces images obscènes qu’il avait d’elle.

Il concevait sans peine son désarroi, son dégoût, si elle apprenait ce qu’il s’imaginait lui faire toutes les nuits. Elle se sentirait surement insultée, rabaissée, violée !... Elle se serait mise à hurler, à se débattre, à pleurer peut-être. Ses joues ruisselantes de larmes alors que tous ses membres se crisperaient de dégoût et de haine.

Mais dans ses rêves, elle était toujours consentante. Toujours ravie de s’offrir à lui. Toujours prête à l’accueillir. C’était ainsi qu’il l’aurait aimée : que l’envie qu’il avait d’elle égale celle qu’elle aurait eu de lui.

Un tremblement lui traversa toute l’épine dorsale et en un éclair sa semence lui poissa les doigts. Kylo fut alors submergé par le soulagement et la honte. Une fois de plus, il avait été faible, incapable d’avoir le moindre contrôle sur ses pensées et ses émotions. Une fois de plus, il avait cédé devant ce désir bestial. Depuis des jours et des nuits, il ne se sentait plus maître de lui : ni de son corps, ni de son esprit. Et en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à annihiler cette faim grandissant au fond de ses entrailles : ce désir irrépressible de posséder Rey.

Résigné, Kylo rangea son membre au repos, vidé, dans ses chausses et nettoya sa main dans une bassine d’eau froide. Il descendit dans la cour où l’attendaientPhasma et Daeron pour l’inspection des troupes envoyées par Imaze. Comme toujours, son fidèle aide de camp s’était montré efficace. Des hommes et des femmes armés, frais et prêts à combattre – si le besoin s’en faisait sentir – de quoi se montrer dissuasif et faire étalage de sa force.

Durant sa revue des troupes, il sentit dans son dos le regard de Lady Yama Henice et de Lady Frak.

* * *

Les deux femmes s’étaient réfugiées dans la galerie qui surplombait la cour.

\- Vivement que ce bâtard débarrasse le plancher, feula Lady Frak. Lui et toute sa clique…

\- Mère, implora Henice, songez qu’on pourrait nous entendre.

\- Grand bien fasse ! Je suis ici chez moi. A mon âge, je ne vais pas m’écraser devant un mercenaire mal dégrossi qui se prend pour un Roi.

\- Songez à Berid. Si vous deviez mettre KyloRen en colère, il pourrait en subir les conséquences…

\- Ton frère ! Comme s’il avait besoin de moi pour se mettre dans l’embarras.

La vieille femme se détourna de la fenêtre et longea le mur opposé de la galerie où étaient accrochés les portraits de nobles sith aux visages austères et aux regards sévères. Elle frappa le parquet avec le bout de sa canne.

\- Mais quelle folie s’est emparée de lui pour qu’il tente de s’allier avec les renégats ?!

\- Pas si fort !

Henice jeta un regard inquiet autour d’elle. Tout était calme et immobile dans la galerie entièrement vide, à l’exception de sa génitrice et elle. Mais comment être sûre de qui se trouvait derrière les portes et les murs ?

\- Si son plan avait réussi, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, nous aurions pu nous emparer du trône et mettre enfin de l’ordre dans le Clan.

\- Sottises ! L’histoire ne vous a donc rien appris ? Convoiter le trône, c’est convoiter la mort. Tous ceux qui s’y sont risqués ont connu des fins similaires : trahis, renversés, assassinés, poignardés dans le dos par leurs propres alliés… Seuls les imbéciles veulent ceindre la couronne. Les sages restent dans l’ombre. C’est dans l’ombre qu’on peut avoir les coudées franches.

\- Oui, mère. Mais Snoke était en train de saigner le Clan…

\- Le Clan saigne depuis plus de cent ans ! Chaque guerre de succession a apporté la ruine dans toutes les plus nobles familles. A chaque nouveau conflit, nous avons perdu la moitié des nôtres. Les meilleurs de nos guerriers. Bientôt, nos rivaux aux frontières n’auront plus qu’à se baisser pour ramasser les cendres. A croire que tu as oublié tes frères et sœurs morts sur le champ de bataille qui opposa Leia à Snoke.

\- Je n’ai pas oublié, Mère.

Lady Frak eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Comme tu dois être reconnaissante à ton mari de t’avoir engrossée avant que le conflit n’éclate. Sans quoi tu aurais fait partie du nombre.

\- Ce qui vous aurait grandement soulagé, Mère.

Si l’intéressée perçut l’amertume, elle n’en laissa rien voir et ne chercha pas à s’en défendre.

\- Je suis autant reconnaissante envers mon époux, que Berid l’est envers notre frère ainé de l’avoir estropié lors de ce tournoi.

Lady Frak poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- C’est ton père qui passait son temps à les monter l’un contre l’autre. Il disait que le conflit nourrissait le Côté Obscur. Et que grâce à Lui, nous serions toujours les plus forts.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais opposée à cette doctrine…

\- Je refuse de croire que Berid a eu tout seul l’idée de fomenter une Rébellion contre Snoke, poursuivit Lady Frak en changeant de sujet, sans prêter attention au reproche de sa fille. A tous les coups, c’est cette créature qui lui aura soufflé l’idée.

\- Berid n’est pas du genre à suivre une idée s’il ne la juge pas pertinente.

\- Ton frère se croit malin, mais il est comme les autres hommes : quand une jouvencelle lui agite ses atouts sous le nez, il perd le sens commun. Il y a longtemps que ta belle-fille l’a mis dans sa poche…

\- Mon époux s’est opposé à leur union…

\- Parce que tu crois que ça fait une différence ? Pfff… par moment, Henice, je me demande si tu es bien ma fille, tant tu peux te montrer stupide.

Henice fléchit sous l’insulte comme à son habitude.

\- Je doute que si Snoke n’avait pas jeté son dévolu sur cette petite garce, maugréa lady Frak, Berid aurait jamais envisagé de le renverser.

Évidemment, Henice n’avait pas besoin que sa mère lui précise de qui elle parlait. Celle-ci nourrissait une véritable aversion pour sa belle-fille depuis de nombreuses années. Lorsque Fénide avait été présentée à la cour de Korriban, Henice avait demandé à son frère d’être son tuteur et d’assurer sa formation dans ce panier de crabe. Berid avait accepté. Il connaissait la jeune fille depuis l’enfance et lui reconnaissait une vivacité d’esprit peu commune chez les autres membres du Clan.

Comment Henice aurait pu se douter que cet intérêt dépasserait celui qu’un maître est sensé porter à son élève ?

\- Si seulement vous n’aviez pas attiré l’attention de Snoke sur Fénide… soupira la noble Dame avec tristesse.

\- Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de dissuader ton frère de s’entêter dans cette idée absurde de l’épouser, s’agaça sa mère.Oh, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que Snoke, tout vieux et sénile qu’il était, s’intéresse à la fille de ton mari ! Je pensais seulement qu’il trouverait les _arguments_ nécessaires pour convaincre ton frère de se détacher d’elle. Si c’était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter.

Lady Frak cracha au sol. Puis elle retourna à la fenêtre donnant sur la cour.

\- Nous sommes l’une des dernières familles du Clan à être encore puissante dans la Force. Hors de question que notre sang se corrompe avec celui d’une _métisse ! _Que ton frère le veuille ou non… Il est le dernier de mes fils, le seul à pouvoir assurer la continuité de notre lignée et la pureté de nos pouvoirs.

La vieille femme reporta son attention sur KyloRen, qui venait de terminer sa tournée d’inspection et semblait donner des consignes à ses chevaliers.

\- Il semble que la petite garce ait pris goût à la royauté. D’après les rumeurs qui me sont parvenues de Korriban, elle tenterait de prendre KyloRen dans ses filets.

Henice hocha la tête. Cette conversation était de plus en plus pénible à soutenir. Elle avait hâte que sa mère termine de cracher son fiel pour qu’elle puisse retourner dans ses appartements. Vivement que le Roi quitte le manoir également et emmène Pyrcel avec lui. Elle pourrait de son côté retourner auprès des siens et faire son rapport à Berid.

\- Si seulement il pouvait l’engrosser, soupira Lady Frak. Avec un peu de chance, l’enfant la ferait crever commeles jumeaux Skywalker l’ont fait avec la Reine Amidala.

\- N’y comptez pas trop. En dépit de ses efforts, Fénide n’est pas parvenu à retenir son attention. Et aux vues des derniers évènements, il faudrait un miracle pour qu’il la considère avec plus d’intérêts.

Lady Frak sourit.

\- Il est peut-être plus malin qu’il n’en a l’air…

\- ... 

Elles quittèrent ensemble la galerie pour se rendre chacune dans leurs appartements. Rey attendit de ne plus entendre leurs pas résonner dans le couloir pour sortir de sa cachette.

Au départ, elle était simplement descendue à la lingerie pour récupérer les effets de Pyrcel Yama en vue de préparer ses bagages. Elle s’était trompée d’étage en montant l’escalier et s’était retrouvée dans la grande galerie. Au moment de revenir sur ses pas, elle avait entendu Lady Frak et Lady Yama débouler dans la salle. Son premier réflexe avait été de se dissimuler derrière un grand paravent laissé dans un coin de la salle. Elle avait d’abord cru que les deux femmes ne feraient que passer et voulait avant tout éviter les réprimandes de Lady Frak. Elle l’avait vu frapper une servante avec sa canne pour avoir fait tomber une pomme d’un panier rempli à ras-bord. Que lui ferait-elle si elle la trouvait au milieu de sa salle d’honneur avec les sous-vêtements de son petit-fils dans les bras ?

Quand elles s’étaient installées à la fenêtre pour commencer à papoter, Rey crut bien que les étoiles s’étaient liguées contre elle. Puis,en se rendant compte que la discussion entre les deux Sith était assez houleuse, elle avait commencé à tendre l’oreille. Après tout, si Ben Solo voulait qu’elle espionne pour lui, autant que ce soit des personnes vraiment importantes. Et pas ce pauvre Pyrcel qui n’osait plus sortir ses appartements sans une demande explicite émanant de sa grand-mère ou de KyloRen.

Et bien, elle en avait eu pour son argent !

Qui eut cru en voyant Lord Frak qu’il avait voulu renverser Snoke pour cause de rivalité amoureuse ?

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu’elle allait faire de ces informations, mais elle prendrait soin de les garder dans un coin de son esprit. Elle n’en parlerait pas à KyloRen non plus dans l’immédiat. Avec son caractère de rancor( ??), la Force seule savait comment il risquait de réagir en apprenant que Lord Frak avait tenté de s’allier avec la Rébellion par le passé. C’était prendre le risque d’exposer Finn et de s’exposer elle-même.

Pour le moment, elle se contenta de rejoindre Pyrcel Yama pour l’aider à préparer ses bagages. Le lendemain, à l’aube, la cour de Lady Frak était pleine des soldats et des domestiques, autant qu’elle l’était à l’arrivée du Roi. La maîtresse des lieux se tenait droite sur les marches de l’entrée d’honneur. A ses côtés, Lady Henice était impassible en regardant son fils monter en selle, encadré par Phasma, Naïs et Solak. Mère et fils avaient échangé une brève accolade sans effusion. Toujours fidèle à elle-même, l’épouse de Lord Yama ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions.

Rey ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver pour elle une forme d’admiration, mêlée de perplexité. Elle n’avait pas d’enfant, mais elle doutait fort qu’elle arriverait à rester aussi stoïque si on devait la séparer d’un être cher dans de telles circonstances. Pyrcel aussi s’efforçait de demeurer impassible. Mais Rey avait vu ses yeux rougis ce matin, lorsqu’elle était allée le chercher dans sa chambre.

Elle reporta son attention sur Ben, déjà en tête de la colonne et prêt à partir. On sentait qu’il ne tenait pas à s’attarder davantage dans cette demeure et trépignait d’impatience sur son cheval.

Enfin le signal fut donné et la cour fut vidée de ses occupants, chevaliers, gardes et domestiques furent de nouveau jetés sur les routes, vers un nouveau fief, un nouveau manoir et de nouveaux hôtes.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu’à la demeure de Lord Muraka était particulièrement long. La frontière séparant les deux fiefs étant marquée par une chaine de montagnes, il fallait une journée entière, rien que pour passer à travers le col. Les cavaliers durent quitter les selles de leurs chevaux pour les faire passer à travers des sentiers étroits. Arrivés au point culminant du passage, une immense et verdoyante vallée de lacss’offrait aux yeux des voyageurs.

Kylo Ren lui-même ne put résister au plaisir d’admirer la vue, tandis qu’à ses pieds s’étalait une région de son royaume qui lui était jusqu’alors inconnue. Son héritage.

Il ordonna qu’on installe le campement pour la nuit sur cette montagne.

La nuit tombait et la lumière du crépuscule faisait scintiller l’eau des lacs comme des plaines de diamants. La canopée des forêts environnantes prenait une teinte émeraude. Au milieu de l’un des lacs, une tache sombre retint son attention. Il fit appeler à lui le guide chargé de les conduire, lui et son escorte, à travers le pays.

L’homme, un paysan bourru et obséquieux, au visage rubicond, vint s’incliner profondément devant lui.

\- Dis-moi, lui demanda KyloRen, peut-on voir la demeure de Lord Muraka d’ici ?

\- Ci-fait, Vot’e Majesté ! Avec d’bons yeux vous pouvez !

Il lui indiqua une direction droit vers l’est.

\- Là-bas, commenta-t-il, c’est l’village de Mos Espa, et plus loin, la d’meure ancestrale des Muraka.

\- C’est une forteresse ?

\- Ci-fait, Majesté. Les Muraka protègent c’te frontière avec l’est d’puis des générations. De l’autre côté d’ces collines, c’est l’Empire d’Mandalore. Avec lequel les Sith n’entretiennent pas que d’bons rapports.

\- Et au nord ?

\- C’est la région d’marécages. Officiellement, c’territoire appartient au Clan Sith, même si aucun seigneur a jamais voulu y établir son fief.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C’est qu’des marais infestés d’moustiques, serpents et autres bestioles pas très accommodantes. Y a guère qu’les petits hommes verts pour vivre là-d’dans.

\- Les petits hommes ?

\- Oui, c’t’un peuple d’une espèce assez spéciale. Ils sont tous si p’tits qu’le plus grand d’entre eux vous arriv’rait à peine aux genoux. Ils ont la peau verte et de grandes oreilles pointues. Même leur langue est bizarre : ils utilisent les mêmes mots qu’nous mais pas dans l’même ordre.

\- Tu te moques de moi, vaurien.

\- Jamais d’la vie, Majesté !

L’homme s’alarma devant le ton ombreux et l’air suspicieux de KyloRen.

\- C’est pure vérité que j’dis, insista-t-il. L’un d’eux est même d’venu un Jedi. Dans le Temps où y avait encore un Ordre Jedi. Il est même d’venu Grand Maître de l’Ordre à c’qui parait. Yoda son nom c’était.

Kylo détourna le regard, peu convaincu. Il lui semblait bien que Luke avait fait mention d’un Maître nommé Yoda, lorsqu’il était enfant. Mais il ne se rappelait pas que son oncle ait fait allusion à une peau verte ou à une taille de nain.

C’était sûrement des fables de paysans. Mieux valait ne pas y accorder trop d’attention.

\- Et là ? demanda-t-il en désignant l’immense architecture sombre surplombant une grande chute d’eau.

\- C’est Mustafar, Majesté.

\- A quel seigneur sith appartient ce château ?

\- Aucun, Majesté. Ou bien à vous.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ce palais a été fait bâtir par l’grand DarkVador en personne. La légende veut qu’il l’ait commandé pour son épouse, car elle s’languissait d’la région des grands lacs d’Naboo. Il y a des sources chaudes qui passent sous les fondations. Ce devait être un lieu d’villégiature pour l’couple royal. Mais il est à l’abandon d’puis plus d’soixante ans.

\- Comment cela se fait ?

\- Quand la Reine Padmé est morte, Dark Vador en a fait condamner l’entrée. Déclarant que c’lieu était maudit et qu’il n’y mettrait plus jamais les pieds.Ni lui, ni ses enfants.

Ren remercia l’homme pour ses renseignements et le laissa disposer. Il resta une partie de la nuit sur le bord de la falaise, à méditer face à Mustafar.

* * *

À la nuit tombée, les feux furent allumés et chacun se réunit autour pour préparer son repas. Rey eut la tâche de préparer celui de Lord Pyrcel en plus du sien. L’avantage était qu’on l’autorisait à se servir sans restriction dans les provisions, alors que le reste des gardes et serviteurs devait se rationner. Heureusement la jeune femme n’en abusait pas non plus. Consciente que la troupe n’aurait peut-être pas l’occasion de s’approvisionner régulièrement sans que ce fusse au détriment des fermiers locaux.

Pyrcel et elle partagèrent leur repas en silence. Seul au milieu des soldats et des serviteurs royaux, le jeune sith n’était pas vraiment loquace. Sûrement conscient que, sur un seul ordre de KyloRen, n’importe lequel de ces individus lui trancherait la gorge.

Rey songea avec nostalgie aux collations qu’elle prenait souvent à l’improviste dans les appartements du Roi, à Korriban. Et même au manoir des Yama. Elle s’interrogeait encore sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Ben à l’éloigner et doutait fort des excuses qu’il avait invoquées. Elle se demanda aussi si Naïs veillait à ce que le Roi s’alimente correctement. Car elle avait bien remarqué que, lorsqu’il était contrarié ou préoccupé, Ben avait tendance à dédaigner la nourritureet à se réfugier dans la boisson. Sûrement une habitude qu’il avait pris au milieu des soudards.

_Est-ce que Naïs prenait au moins soin de couper son vin avec de l’eau pour qu’il ne s’enivre pas ?_

Quand Pyrcel eut fini son repas, Rey dut encore aller nettoyer leurs gamelles au point d’eau le plus proche. Elle traversa le campement avec sa vaisselle pour rejoindre un petit ruisseau qui dévalait le flan de la montagne entre les pierres. Alors qu’elle était accroupie, les mains plongées dans l’eau froide, frottant le fond des écuelles avec une vieille brosse en crin, Rey entendit des bruits de hennissements et de sabots derrière elle. Elle se redressa brusquement, le bâton levé.

En la voyant agiter ainsi son arme dans leur direction, les chevaux se mirent à hennir de plus belle, se cabrant sur leurs pattes et agitant leurs sabots devant eux. Il fallut toute la fermeté de Finn, qui tenait les rênes, pour les empêcher de se sauver.

\- Ho, ho… du calme, leur parlait-il pour les calmer.

Rey abaissa son bâton, comprenant qu’il n’y avait aucun danger.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

\- C’est mon tour de faire boire les chevaux, lui répondit Finn. Et toi ?

Rey lui montra les écuelles qui séchaient dans l’herbe.

\- La vaisselle.

Finn eut l’air étonné. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Comme c’était ce pourquoi il était venu, il rapprocha les deux montures, qu’il tenait par la bride, du ruisseau. Rey lui prêta assistance, guère pressée de retrouver le jeune Pyrcel taciturne. Et puis la présence de Finn lui manquait. Les deux jeunes gens ne s’étaient plus adressé la parole, ni même vus seul à seule, depuis l’évasion de Poe Dameron. Et depuis que Ben Solo l’avait reléguée au service de Pyrcel Yama, elle se sentait un peu délaissée.

Cependant, même si Finn n’émit aucune objection à ce qu’elle lui tienne compagnie, il parut gêné. Etait-ce à cause du secret qu’ils partageaient tous les deux ? Avait-il encore peur qu’elle le dénonce auprès de Phasma ou de l’un des autres chevaliers de Ren ?

\- Finn, est-ce que je peux te poser une question… disons… personnelle ?

Le jeune homme la considéra d’abord avec circonspection, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Vas-y. Je te dois bien ça, après tout.

\- Comment as-tu rejoint la Rébellion ?

Il prit un instant avant de répondre. Sans doute pour peser ses mots.

\- A cause de Poe Dameron.

\- C’est lui qui t’a recruté ?

\- En quelques sortes... Je l’ai connu quand on servait tous les deux dans le même régiment. Sous le règne de Snoke.

\- Dameron a servi sous les ordres de Snoke ?!

\- Pas exactement. C’est… une longue histoire.

La jeune femme replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enroula ses avant-bras autour de ses genoux.

\- J’ai tout mon temps.

Finn inspira, le temps de trouver ses mots.

\- Poe Dameron faisait partie des hilotes qui vivent sous la domination des Sith. Il a très tôt été remarqué par la Reine Leia. Celle-ci a souvent dû employer la force pour remettre au pas certains de ses opposants. Sans parler des contrées étrangères qui ont tenté d’envahir le territoire, se disant que ce serait plus facile avec la disparition de Vador. Mais ils ont trouvé à qui parler. La Reine Leia était une dure à cuire et surtout, elle savait s’entourer de gens compétents. Sous son commandement, Poe est rapidement monté en grade, au point qu’il traitait directement avec elle des stratégies militaires, comme l’aurait fait n’importe quel lieutenant issu d’une noble famille. Comme tu t’en doutes, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Cependant, quand Leia a été renversée, Snoke n’a d’abord pas jugé opportun d’éliminer tous les hilotes de l’armée. Mais Poe a été rétrogradé. Lui qui ne répondait qu’aux ordres de la Reine, il se retrouvait obligé de rendre des comptes à des fils de familles nobles arrogants qui n’ont jamais vu en lui autre chose qu’un inférieur. L’un d’eux en particulier l’a vraiment pris en grippe. Le sort a voulu que ce soit son commandant principal.

Il marqua une pause. Jeta un œil à Rey pour évaluer l’effet de ses paroles sur elle.

_Ainsi, Poe Dameron avait été au service de la mère de Ben Solo. Un fait que ce dernier devait totalement ignorer. _

\- J’ai rencontré Poe à cette époque, reprit Finn. Ca remonte à un peu plus de dix ans. J’étais une jeune recrue. Je faisais partie de l’impôt que Snoke prélevait sur les territoires conquis. A cette époque, le Clan était en guerre contre l’Empire de Mandalore. Snoke ayant refusé de reconnaître les accords de paix signés par Leia,les Mandaloriens se sont sentis en droit de reprendre les hostilités. Ca a été une période sanglante. Beaucoup de soldats sont morts sur le champ de bataille. C’est là qu’on a compris pourquoi les hilotes n’avaient pas été évincés de l’armée. Plutôt que de sacrifier des seigneurs Sith, Snoke envoyait sur le front les anciens lieutenants de Leia, afin qu’ils servent de chair à canon. Mais Dameron restait un excellent commandant : il était parvenu à conserver les deux tiers de son régiment en vie – alors que d’autres avaient été décimés, – tout en assurant des victoires au Clan. Jusqu’au jour où son commandant lui a ordonné de s’emparer d’une place forte sur le territoire de Mandalore. Poe a d’abord obéi. Mais une fois dans le cœur de la bataille, on s’est rendu compte que l’ennemi était bien plus nombreux que ce que nous avait assuré le commandement. Poe a ordonné la retraite, alors que la moitié de nos compagnons d’armes était déjà tombée. Les Mandaloriens nous ont poursuivi jusqu’à la frontière ouest. C’est seulement lorsque les troupes restées en garnison nous ont rejoints qu’on a pu les défaire. Et sans l’audace et la clairvoyance de Dameron, on se serait fait massacrer.

Finn marqua une nouvelle pause. Rey remarqua que ses poings s’étaient resserrés. Au point que ses phalanges se mirent à blanchir. Aux coins de ses yeux, des larmes de rages étaient apparu.

\- Plus tard, j’ai appris que l’ordre de prendre la forteresse n’était qu’une diversion. Pendant, que notre régiment se faisait anéantir pour occuper l’ennemi, les troupes menées par le commandant contournaient la place forte pour s’attaquer aux villes et villages alentours, afin de les piller pour ramener le plus de butin possible à Snoke. Aucun de nous n’avait été mis au courant. Mais quand nous avons abandonné le siège, les Mandaloriens se sont rendus compte de ce qui se passait, ils ont aussitôt envoyé des renforts. Ce qui fait que les pilleurs ont dû à leur tour battre en retraite sans pouvoir ramasser tout le butin qu’ils avaient espéré. En revenant au camp, le commandant était furieux. Il a accusé Dameron de lâcheté et de désertion. Lui mettant tout l’échec de cette entreprise sur le dos.

\- Mais… personne n’a protesté ? demanda Rey, avant de se rendre compte de la naïveté de sa question.

Finn eut un sourire amer.

\- Les seuls prêts à plaider la cause de Dameron étaient les soldats sous ses ordres – ceux qu’il était parvenu à sauver du massacre. En plus, le commandant qui portait sur lui ces accusations était alors le favori de Snoke : ArmitageHux. Poe a vite compris qu’il n’avait aucune équité à attendre venant de Snoke. Alors, dès qu’il l’a pu, il s’est enfui. Bien sûr, sa tête a été mise à prix, pendant des mois, des années, les Sith ont tenté de lui mettre la main dessus. Hux était l’un des plus motivés : Dameron l’avait humilié. Il rêvait d’accrocher sa tête au-dessus de son lit.

\- Et toi dans tout ça ?

\- Moi ? J’ai surtout fait en sorte qu’on m’oublie. Contrairement à Poe, je n’ai pas grandi dans ce pays. Tout ce que je connaissais, c’était les casernes où on nous parquait et les camps d’entrainements. C’est par hasard que je suis tombé sur lui, un peu comme toi.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Un soir, il y a deux ans, alors que je patrouillais dans les rues de Korriban, je suis tombé sur Bibi, la renarde de Poe. Je l’ai reconnue tout de suite. Poe l’avait ramassée dans un champ, alors que c’était un renardeau rachitique. Il l’a nourrie et apprivoisée. Elle l’accompagnait partout comme un animal domestique. Je l’ai suivie jusqu’au tripaux clandestin où je t’ai emmenée lors de notre sortie en ville.[1]

Rey se souvenait : la cave pleine de fumée, d’odeurs de rance et de gens avachis sur des tabourets ou des sofas. Elle était à mille lieux de se douter dans quoi elle venait de mettre les pieds.

\- C’est comme ça que j’ai découvert que Poe avait rejoint la Rébellion et qu’il en était devenu l’un des chefs.

\- Rejoint ? Tu veux dire que Dameron n’en est pas le fondateur.

\- Non. A l’origine, c’est Leia et Luke Skywalker qui l’ont fondée, lorsqu’ils complotaient ensemble pour renverser DarkVador. Leia ne voulait pas être soutenue que par des Sith. Elle a rassemblé autour d’elle beaucoup de paysans et d’hilotes qui croulaient sous la domination des Sith. C’est ainsi qu’elle s’est constituée une armée indépendante du Clan. Ce que beaucoup de nobles lui ont reproché par la suite. Bien sûr, une fois DarkVador disparu, la Rébellion a été dissoute. Ceux qui le souhaitaient sont demeurés aux services de la Reine. Les autres ont rejoint la vie civile. Jusqu’à ce que Snoke entre en scène…

\- Finn, il y a une chose que je ne comprends. Si la Rébellion a été fondée par Leia et qu’elle était composée de tous ses fidèles, pourquoi les rebelles n’ont pas rallié KyloRen quand celui-ci s’est fait connaître.

\- Déjà parce que nous n’avions aucunement la certitude qu’il s’agissait bien du fils de Leia. Personne parmi les rebelles de la première heure n’a jamais vu le prince Ben Solo. La version officielle était qu’il était resté dans le Temple Jedi et que Luke Skywalker empêchait quiconque de l’approcher. Aux yeux de tous, KyloRen était un mercenaire qui voulait le pouvoir et qui pour ça était prêt à se faire passer pour le descendant de DarkVador.

Finn s’interrompit de nouveau, visiblement nerveux et plus gêné. Abordé le sujet de KyloRen avec Rey le mettait mal à l’aise. Et s’il disait quelque chose au sujet du Roi qui déplaisait à la jeune femme, elle risquait de se braquer et cela réduirait à néantses chances de la rallierà sa cause.

\- Et pour être franc, lâcha-t-il, le fait que KyloRen se revendique autant comme l’héritier de DarkVador en met plus d’un mal à l’aise. Si la Rébellion a été créée à la base, c’était justement pour renverser le seigneur Vador. Alors se mettre à soutenir son avatar… beaucoup l’aurait vécu comme un renoncement, voire une trahison.

Rey pesa bien ces dernières paroles, essayant d’en mesurer toute l’importance. Vu de l’extérieur, elle ne pouvait pas donner tort à Finn, ou aux autres rebelles. Ben Solo avait plus d’une fois exprimé le désir de marcher dans les pas de son grand-père. Mais que savait-il réellement de ce dernier ? Les rares fois où le sujet avait été abordé entre eux, que Rey avait osé lui poser des questions sur son aïeul, elle s’était rendue compte que Ben en savait très peu, voire quasiment rien.

Bien sûr, il connaissait la légende, les rumeurs, les histoires qui circulaient par le bouche-à-oreille, celles que tout le monde connaissait. Mais sur l’homme qui se cachait derrière la légende, la véritable personnalité de Vador, ses désirs, ses craintes ou ses espoirs… tout cela demeurait une énigme.

Ben lui avait avoué que, les rares fois où il avait osé poser des questions à son oncle, Luke s’était muré dans le silence, répétant toujours le même refrain : Anakin s’était égaré dans les Ténèbres, il avait rejeté la Lumière par égoïsme et ambition, fait souffrir ceux qu’il aurait dûaimer et protéger. Il avait connu la fin qui attend tous ceux qui choisissent la voie de la violence et de la facilité…

Ben avait fini par se lasser de ce sermon et avait renoncé à tirer quoique ce soit de son oncle. Lorsqu’il avait rejoint la cour de Snoke – sous l’identité de KyloRen, le mercenaire –, il s’était rapproché du Géant Chenu et tenté d’en apprendre plus grâce à lui, sur son grand-père. Sa déception avait été grande, en comprenant que Snoke n’en savait guère plus que le commun des mortels. A part qu’il enjolivait ses récits d’une fascination qui frôlait l’idolâtrie pour la personne de DarkVador.

\- Kylo Ren est obsédé par le souvenir de Vador, admit Rey. Mais jene pense pas qu’il nourrisse de véritable plan politique le prenant pour modèle. C’est plus une ruse, pour mieux se faire accepter par les Sith.

\- Donc… tu penses qu’il pourrait se laisser convaincre d’infléchir son autorité en faveur du peuple, des plus démunis… ?

Rey se massa les tempes et se releva brusquement.

\- Tu m’en demandes trop, Finn ! Ren n’est pas un cheval qu’on mène par la bride, dit-elle en flattant la croupe d’un des chevaux qui avaient terminé de se désaltérer et broutaient quelques bris d’herbes sur le bord du ruisseau.

\- Non, bien sûr, admit Finn en se relevant à son tour et en commençant à canaliser les animaux pour les ramener vers le campement. Mais quelqu’un de bien placé,de proche de lui, pourrait lui exposer les choses différemment… lui faire voir où serait l’intérêt de tous…

Rey soupira.

\- Encore faut-il trouver quelqu’un d’assez proche…

Finn eut soudain une réaction étrange, quelque part entre l’abattement et l’agacement. De nouveau, Rey se sentit envahie par les émotions du jeune homme et elle eut alors l’impression désagréable qu’il était en colère, non pas envers KyloRen ou Snoke, ou le Clan, mais envers elle.

\- Finn… ? Est-ce qu’on est amis toi et moi ?

L’interrogé sursauta, faisant hennir les chevaux dont il avait repris les brides.

\- Oui, répondit-il précipitamment. Bien sûr, évidemment. Pourquoi, tu as des doutes à mon sujet ?

\- Non ! Enfin… Si je te demande ça, c’est parce qu’au début, tu paraissais avoir peur de moi… Je veux dire… T’étais toujours nerveux quand on se voyait. Pendant les entrainements t’évitais carrément de me toucher… Maz a même prétendu que tu étais amoureux de moi…

Rey marqua une pose pour observer la physionomie de Finn. Le jeune homme l’écoutait attentivement, attendant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

\- Bref, je t’apprécie énormément, mais j’ai parfois du mal à te cerner. Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose chez moi qui te dérange ?...

Finn prit un temps de réflexion, paraissant rassembler ses forces avant de donner une réponse.

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, je t’avais aperçue de loin lorsque l’armée est entrée dans la ville. Au début, j’ai cru que tu faisais seulement partie de la valetaille des mercenaires. Et que tu repartirais avec eux. Puis, quand on s’est parlé pour la première fois, j’ai vu à quel point tu étais douée. Je me suis demandé « Pourquoi une combattante comme elle ne fait pas partie des chevaliers de Ren ?»… Et puis, tout le monde te voit tout le temps dans le sillage du Roi… Tu dois être la seule domestique à qui il ne fiche pas la trouille… T’en fais pratiquement ce que tu veux… Alors voilà… Ne le prend mal !… Mais j’ai supposé… que peut-être… lui et toi…

Finn se sentait de plus en plus embarrassé au fur et à mesure qu’il déroulait le fil de ses pensées. Et le regard parfaitement innocent que lui jetait Rey ne l’aidait pas à se sentir plus à l’aise.

\- Tu sais… Lui et Toi… Toi et Lui… Vous êtes très proches…

\- …

\- Bref, que tu étais sa… sa concubine.

\- Quoi ?!

Rey avait littéralement bondi d’un mètre.

\- Non ! Mais enfin tu es fou ! Qu’est-ce qui a pu te faire croire une chose pareille !?

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t’offenser !

_\- M’offenser ?_ Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu dis est absurde !?

La jeune femme n’en revenait pas qu’une idée aussi aberrante ait pu naître d’en l’esprit de Finn. Elle repassa en revue toutes leurs rencontres, toutes les fois où il avait paru curieux ou gêné, lorsqu’elle parlait de Ben.

Avait-elle été imprudenteà ce point ? Avait-elle vraiment laissé entrevoir plus que ce que la décence ou la raison ne pouvait l’autoriser ? Et si Finn avait pu en arriver à cette conclusion, est-ce que d’autres avaient eu le même raisonnement ?

_Force ! Et si c’était la vraie raison qui avait poussé Ben à s’éloigner d’elle !_

Le Roi Sith était en quête d’une épouse de sang noble. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c’était bien d’avoir une écuyère, ancienne voleuse et esclave, énamourée accrochée à ses basques. Et si par-dessus le marché on faisait courir la rumeur qu’elle était sa maîtresse…

Rey se sentit mortifiée. Des griffes acérées se resserrèrent autour de son cœur et le percèrent de toutes parts. Elle eut le sentiment d’éclater comme un fruit trop mûr s’écrasant sur le sol.

Sa peau, ses yeux, son corps la brûlaient comme si elle était tombée dans des orties. Elle ne supportait plus le regard de Finn sur elle. Elle ne supportait plus que quiconque la regarde et devine le secret de son cœur qu’elle avait si imprudemment exposé.

Prise de vertige, sourde aux excuses de Finn et à ses tentatives pour attirer son attention, alors qu’elle paraissait de plus en plus déboussolée, Rey traversa le camp sans prendre garde à qui elle croisait. Elle passa devant Daeron, Naïs et Solak qui prenaient leur repas autour du feu.

La nuit était tombée sur le campement. Elle ne remarqua même pas KyloRen revenir de sa méditation. En revanche, tout le monde vie l’écuyère royale, bouleversée, se précipiter vers sa tente et se réfugier à l’intérieur comme si elle avait le fantôme de DarkSidious à ses trousses. Et tout le monde remarqua que Finn la suivait de près, visiblement embarrassé et inquiet.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en croisant le regard noir de KyloRen. Il venait de faire une belle boulette et peut-être même de ruiner les chances de ses amis de faire la paix avec le Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Voir chapitre 6.


	16. Dilemme et malentendu

Revenant de sa méditation, Kylo marchait calmement vers le feu de camp pour rejoindre ses chevaliers, lorsqu’une silhouette passa devant lui à pas pressés, telle une biche aux abois. Il devina Rey, plus qu’il ne la reconnut. Il sentit venir à lui des sentiments confus : de la honte, mêlée de colère et une profonde tristesse. Des sentiments qu’il prit d’abord pour les siens, avant de se rendre compte qu’ils émanaient de la jeune fille.

Alors que Rey s’engouffrait sous une tente, Kylo tourna la tête vers l’endroit d’où elle était apparue, voulant comprendre ce qui avait pu mettre son écuyère dans un tel état de nerfs. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le soldat à la peau noire. Celui avec qui Rey trainait sans cesse. Il paraissait emboiter le pas à la jeune fille, mais la vision de Kylo Ren le coupa dans son élan. En croisant son regard, le Roi y lut la panique, ce qui ne fit qu’empirer son ressentiment.

Prudent, le jeune homme bâtit en retraite, mais ce n’était que partie remise. Sitôt que Kylo saurait ce qu’il avait fait à sa Rey pour la mettre dans un tel état, son compte était bon.

Faisant volteface, le Roi suivit son écuyère sous la tente, sans prendre la peine de s’annoncer. Pyrcel, déjà inquiet de voir Rey revenir aussi agitée après être allée faire la vaisselle, sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer en voyant tout d’un coup Kylo Ren apparaitre sous sa tente. Le jeune homme se redressa, esquissa une tentative de révérence assez médiocre – la faute revenant à ses membres tremblants. Mais son visiteur lui accorda à peine un regard.

\- Pyrcel, la nuit est douce. Vous devriez aller faire un tour.

Bien que le Roi ait prononcé son nom, il fallut au moins deux minutes à Pyrcel pour se rendre compte que c’était bien à lui qu’on s’adressait.

\- Mes chevaliers veilleront sur votre sécurité, insista Ren. Allez dehors.

Sa voix était basse, sans agressivité. Cependant, le ton employé n’autorisait aucune contestation. Le Roi fixait intensément le coin de la tente où Rey s’était réfugiée. Recroquevillée sur son matelas, dont elle s’acharnait à tasser la paille avec application, la jeune femme lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

Quoi que Kylo Ren puisse vouloir à son écuyère, il voulait que leur échange n’ait pas de témoin. Pyrcel, qui n’était pourtant pasd’une grande habileté dans la lecture des émotions, parvenait sans peine à percevoir la tension entre eux. Il eut des scrupules à abandonner la jeune femme à son sort. Toutefois, si quelqu’un pouvait tenir tête au Roi, c’était bien elle. Piteusement, Pyrcel quitta la tente sans plus se faire prier.

Restée seule en compagnie de Ben Solo, Rey luttait contre la honte et le ressentiment. Les soupçons et les spéculations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu s’ensevelir sous sa couverture pour ruminer sa douleur et son humiliation en paix jusqu’au lendemain. Laisser le sommeil effacer ces horribles doutes.

Mais non ! Il fallait encore que Ben lui imposât sa présence. Et qu’il attise par son regard, par sa voix, les soubresauts de son âme, l’empêchant de trouver l’apaisement dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il avait parlé d’un ton calme, presque compatissant. Ce qui mit le comble au ressentiment de Rey. En cet instant précis, elle aurait préféré qu’il soit froid et distant, qu’il lui fasse bien sentir qu’elle n’était rien et qu’elle ne serait jamais rien pour lui.

Sa soudaine mansuétude rendait ses véritables intentions suspectes. Était-ce de l’affection ? De l’empathie ? Ou pire encore de la _pitié _?

\- Rien, dit-elle dans un souffle en déroulant sa couverture en laine sur son matelas de paille.

\- Je viens de te voir traverser le camp au pas de course. Tu avais l’air bouleversé. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Rey ne voyait pas quoi répondre à cela.

_Comment lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre, sa peur du ridicule ? Et l’angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur à l’idée que son secret ait été découvert. Et sous-jacent : le désir de faire éclater cette vérité qu’elle tentait d’étouffer depuis des jours, des semaines… Qu’elle l’aimait. Qu’il était tout pour elle. Et que pour lui, elle n’était rien._

\- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ce que je ressens ? répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Ses tentatives d’esquive ne firent qu’attiser la curiosité de Kylo Ren. Il marcha droit sur elle et, la saisissant par le bras, l’obligea à se relever et à lui faire face.

\- C’est cet homme, n’est-ce pas ? Finn ? Il t’a fait quelque chose ? Dis-moi.

\- Arrêtez d’accuser Finn dès que quelque chose vous contrarie !

Elle se dégagea vivement. Le contact de ses doigts autour de son bras la brûlant comme du fer rouge.

\- Il ne m’a rien fait. Rien n’est de sa faute. J’ai seulement envie d’être seule. Alors laissez-moi.

\- Rey, ne me mens pas. Je veux savoir ce qui t’arrive et je ne partirai pas sans une explication.

Ils étaient tous les deux acculés dans un coin de la tente. La lanterne – seule source de lumière – projetait des ombres sur la toile et les laissait dans la pénombre. Heureusement, sinon Rey ne voyait pas comment elle parviendrait à dérober ses larmes.

Elle avait les yeux baissés, ses bras resserrés autour de sa poitrine, le poing refermé contre sa bouche pour barrer la route à ses sanglots.

Un instant, un bref instant, Kylo fut tenté d’utiliser la Force pour pénétrer son esprit et lui arracher ce secret qui la faisant tant souffrir. Au risque de lui dévoiler le sien.

Il s’abstint.

\- Pourquoi n’as-tu pas confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il à la place. Que dois-je faire pour que tu me laisses t’aider ?

\- Commencez par être franc vous-même…

Rey avait parlé d’une voix dure. Bien plus acerbe qu’elle ne l’aurait voulue.

Lentement, elle fit volteface pour faire face à Kylo Ren. Même dans la pénombre, ce dernier pouvait voir ses yeux bruns briller d’une flamme de rage incandescente et pourtant maîtrisée.

\- Pourquoi m’avoir écartée pour me placer au service de Lord Pyrcel ?

Kylo ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il hésita, surpris par la sommation contenue dans cette question.

\- Je t’ai donné mes raisons, se défendit-il.

\- Mais pas les vraies, rétorqua Rey.

Kylo déglutit. _Où voulait-elle en venir exactement ?_

A travers l’obscurité, il voulut sonder son regard : ses iris sombres, irradiantes, dans lesquelles il aurait pu se consumer sans peine. Il y lut de la déception, de la colère et une grande détresse…

\- Alors tu sais… lâcha-t-il dans un soupir douloureux.

Rey se détourna, voulant pudiquement dissimuler sa honte.

_Ca y est, le voile était levé. Terminé les vains espoirs et les fantasmes ridicules. Il savait la vérité sur elle à présent. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait plus nier la connaître._

\- Je suppose qu’il était vain d’espérer garder cela secret.

Rey s’écarta de l’ombre où elle s’était acculée avec Ben et se rapprocha de la lanterne. Puisque l’obscurité ne pouvait plus dissimuler son humiliation, autant l’exposer clairement.

Kylo, lui, préféra rester dans les ténèbres. Il voulait cacher son visage livide, ses yeux implorants, sa gorge nouée par l’appréhension.

_Ainsi donc, elle l’avait percé à jour. Et comme il le redoutait, c’était l’effroi qui couronnait cette découverte et non pas la joie ou le désir. Comme s’il aurait pu en être autrement…_

\- Vous m’avez mentie durant tout ce temps, soupira Rey. Et moi, comme une idiote, je vous ai fait confiance.

\- Je ne voulais pas blesser ton amour-propre, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- Oh non ! Pour ça, vous vous êtes donnez beaucoup de mal !

Perdue entre la déception et la colère, Rey jetait un regard neuf et cuisant sur leur relation passée. Toutes ces fois où il s’était montré dur et intraitable avec elle. Ses manières distantes… et en même temps la bienveillance qu’il pouvait manifester parfois. Tous ces moments où elle avait cru se rapprocher de lui et qu’un lien se tissait entre eux. _Oh, pas d’amour, non ! Elle n’était pas assez folle pour espérer cela._ Mais une forme de tendresse, d’amitié, de respect mutuel…_ Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, il connaissait ses sentiments et l’avait laissée se morfondre, se consumer en vain… Oh ! Tant qu’elle le croyait ignorant, elle pouvait lui pardonner sa cruauté. Mais si pendant tout ce temps, il savait…_

\- Je vous croyais honnête. Du moins assez pour ne pas chercher à me duper sur vos intentions.

\- Mes intentions à ton égard n’ont jamais dévié, se défendit Kylo. Quels que soient les sentiments que j’ai… J’ai promis de te former et je compte m’y tenir.

Rey n’avait que faire de ces promesses à présent. Elle se fichait tellement de sa formation en cet instant. Ben n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il venait de lui ôter. Quoiqu’il dise, leur rapport ne pourrait plus jamais être les mêmes désormais.

\- Pourtant, soupira-t-elle, vous m’avez écartée. Au fond, vous n’avez pas la conscience tranquille.

Kylo garda le silence.

_Qu’aurait-il pu dire de toute manière ? Qu’il n’avait pas envie d’elle ? Qu’il n’était pas dévoré par le désir à chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur elle ? Qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre à rester à proximité de lui ?..._

Elle avait raison : le simple fait qu’il ait voulu s’éloigner, en déléguant son entrainement à Daeron, était en soi un aveu de faiblesse.

Et même s’il gardait le contrôle, qu’il résistait à la tentation… même si jamais il ne la prendrait contre son consentement… Quoi qu’ils fassent, il y aurait toujours ce malaise entre eux désormais.

\- J’ai juré à Luke de te protéger, implora-t-il dans une tentative maladroitement.

\- Mais si vous êtes pour moi le plus grand péril…, riposta Rey.

Ce fut pour Kylo l’effet d’un coup de poignard.

Ses doigts se replièrent contre ses paumes. S’il n’avait pas porté de gants, ses ongles se seraient enfoncés dans sa peau jusqu’à en lacérer les chairs. En lui, montait comme un torrent, le besoin de détruire, de briser… n’importe quoi. Juste laisser sortir sa rage et son désespoir.

_Elle ne t’aime pas. Elle ne sera jamais tienne. Tu es la cause de la destruction des siens. Tu n’es entré dans sa vie que pour y semer le chaos et la mort. Tu ne seras jamais autre chose qu’un monstre à ses yeux. _

\- Soit, gronda-t-il comme un ours blessé. Nous règlerons cela une autre fois. Pour l’heure, je m’en voudrais de t’imposer ma présence plus longtemps.

Il sortit en trombe de la tente, sans un regard en arrière. Au moment, où il disparut pour s’enfoncer dans la nuit, Rey se recroquevilla sur le sol en laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

Sous les regards inquiets ou circonspects des gardes et de ses chevaliers, KyloRen traversa le bivouac au pas de course et se refugia sous sa propre tente. Ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur battait contre sa cage thoracique comme s’il cherchait à en briser les côtes. Il pressa son poing contre sa poitrine. S’il avait pu, il l’aurait enfoncé entre ses côtes pour en extirper son cœur rebelle. Sur les ailes de son nez, il sentit couler les sillons de larmes traitresses. Comme les premières gouttes qui annoncent une violente tempête.

Pris d’une rage incontrôlable, il se saisit du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main – un encrier en pierre – et le jeta droit devant lui. Le projectile atteignit l’armure du Roi qui reposait sur un portique un bois. Le choc produisit un gong strident. L’armure vacilla mais ne tomba pas. Toujours mu par son instinct destructeur, Kylo s’avança vers son équipement. Il tira son épée de son fourreau et, faisant volteface, s’évertua à réduire en copeaux de bois un tabouret. Puis il creva le dessus d’un coffre en cuir. Toujours pas apaisé, il se tourna vers le lit de camp. Ce lieu maudit, où plus d’une fois il avait fait des songes immondes, où il outrageait la pudeur de Rey.

Tel un bourreau, il leva haut sa lame et l’abattit sans pitié. Il éventra le matelas, éviscéra les oreillers, déchira draps et couvertures. Enfin, à bout de force, les nerfs et les muscles fourbus, il s’écroula sur le cadavre de sa couche.

* * *

Aux premières lueurs de l’aube, tout le camp fut réveillé par la brume matinale, l’humidité de l’air montagnard poussant les dormeurs hors de leurs couches. Tandis que chacun s’activait à remballer les tentes et à replier les affaires, il incomba à Naïs la charge de réveiller Kylo Ren.

Dans un premier temps, le Zabrak fut surpris, même paniqué, de découvrir son maître effondré à même le sol, les débris de son lit de camp éparpillés autour de lui. Sa chevelure noire noyée dans un nuage de plumes blanches. Heureusement, avant de donner l’alerte, le chevalier eut la bonne idée de s’approcher de Ren pour constater que ce dernier était toujours vivant, son souffle régulier balayant les plumes devant son nez et sa bouche. En dehors de son visage exsangue et des cernes sous ses yeux, son Roi ne présentait aucune blessure.

Prudemment, Naïs avança la main et lui tapota l’épaule. A la première secousse, Kylo Ren dressa la tête comme un animal au bruissement du vent. En temps normal, il en fallait beaucoup à Naïs pour l’impressionner. Mais lorsque le Zabrak croisa le regard noir, féroce, de Ren, tout son corps frémit. Heureusement pour lui, son admiration et sa prudence l’empêchèrent de demander à Kylo Ren la raison de son état et pourquoi il gisait ainsi au milieu de sa tente saccagée. Nul doute qu’il se serait pris un soufflet pour toute réponse.

Revenu à lui, Kylo se releva péniblement, soufflant comme un bœuf. Le sommeil s’étant emparé de lui au climax de sa fureur, il n’avait pas pris le temps de se dévêtir et avait donc passé la nuit dans ses vêtements et sa cotte de maille. Kylo savait déjà qu’il devrait le payer tout le temps que durerait sa chevauchée jusqu’au manoir des Muraka. Au moins la douleur de son dos et de ses épaules le distrairait de celle de son cœur.

L’ambiance était morose pour ne pas dire exécrable au sein du groupe, tout le temps que dura la descente des collines. La colonne fut d’abord surprise par la pluie en fin de matinée. Mais Ren, qui chevauchait en tête avec ses chevaliers, ne voulut pas entendre parler de halte. Jusqu’à ce que le terrain glissant ne fasse basculer un chariot, ainsi que la mule harnachée à l’engin, dans un ravin. Plusieurs gardes et serviteurs manquèrent être emportés dans la chute. Rey elle-même ne dût son salut qu’à l’intervention de Finn qui la rattrapa juste avant qu’elle ne bascule dans le vide.

Après cette catastrophe, Ren consentit finalement à marquer une pause, jusqu’à ce que cesse l’averse. Mais ce ne fut que pour reprendre ensuite la progression à un train d’enfer pour rattraper ce retard. Ce fut donc une suite royale passablement exténuée, crasseuse et à bout de nerfs, qui s’engouffra dans la vallée.

Alors que le jour déclinait, l’équipage pour le moins sinistre eut la surprise de voir venir à sa rencontre une cohorte de cavaliers aux couleurs chatoyantes, arborant des étendards aux couleurs de la maison Muraka.

Kylo Ren et ses chevaliers, interdits, dégainèrent dans un premier temps leurs épées, persuadés que Lord Muraka, dans un sursaut de rébellion, leur envoyait ses soldats pour les chasser de ses terres. Mais, alors que les cavaliers approchaient, ils purent constater que ces derniers n’étaient pas armés. Le chef de la troupe – un homme peutêtre âgé d’une quarantaine d’années, aux cheveux grisonnants, vêtu d’une robe bleu-gris – s’approcha d’eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Quoique devant la mine circonspecte et boudeuse de Ren et de ses chevaliers, son expression chaleureuse se teinta d’une nuance de perplexité.

\- Messires ! dit-il d’une voix forte et claire, d’un timbre rocailleux et viril. Pardonnez-moi cette question impertinente, mais… Lequel d’entre vous est le Seigneur Kylo Ren ?

Il était vrai que, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il eut été difficile de distinguer un roiau milieu de ce groupe de corneilles détrempées. Les six chevaliers –Phasma, Daeron, Naïs, Solak, Enor et Sen-Adge – et leur maître portaient leurs vêtements de voyages – noirs – encore assombris par la pluie. De la boue montait jusqu’aux genoux de leurs montures. Leurs visages étaient blafards, leurs mines renfrognées et leurs cheveux – à l’exception de Daeron et Naïs, qui avaient le crâne rasé – leur dégoulinaient sur le front et les yeux comme des algues arrachées d’un étang.

D’abords hésitants – et toujours un peu méfiants – les chevaliers se décidèrent à désigner KyloRen à leur interlocuteur. Ce dernier descendit alors de son chevalier et, mettant un genou en terre, s’inclina devant le Roi.

\- Majesté, je me présente : Sir Isami, cousin de Lord Muraka Hamet. Au nom de mon seigneur et maître, je viens vous priez humblement de nous permettre de vous escorter jusqu’au fort d’Onderon, pour y passer la nuit.

\- Nous nous rendons au château des Muraka, protesta sèchement Kylo Ren.

\- Certes. Mais il vous faudra encore une demi-journée de route pour l’atteindre. Onderon n’est qu’à une heure de marche. La sœur de Lord Muraka, Lady Senyse a elle-même fait le déplacement pour préparer le lieu à votre attention. Vous y trouverez des couches confortables, des feux ronflants et des victuailles en abondances.

L’homme insista bien sur ces derniers points en jetant des regards appuyés sur les soldats et serviteurs éreintés qui constituaient l’ensemble de la suite et qui n’avaient pas meilleures mines que Ren et ses chevaliers.

\- Vous pourrez vous y reposer tout votre soul et arriverez dispo, demain au château Muraka.

Kylo peinait à contenir son impatience. Se voir dicter sa conduite avait déjà en soi de quoi l’exaspérer. Mais que cela vienne d’un obscur nobliau, qui avait en plus l’outrecuidance de se présenter devant lui à l’improviste, frais comme un gardon, alors que lui sentait encore la pluie lui mouiller les os, son dos et ses épaules lui faire un mal de chien… Sans parler de l’humiliation de la veille au soir qui lui brûlait encore les tripes…

Si son bras n’avait pas pesé si lourd, il aurait volontiers dégainé son épée et décapité l’impudent dans la seconde. Rien que pour montrer qu’il n’était plus un mercenaire à qui on pouvait donner des ordres. Mais un regard échangé avec ses chevaliers le dissuada d’agir ainsi.

C’était vrai qu’ils étaient tous exténués. Et qu’un endroit chaud et sec, où passer la nuit, serait accueilli par tous avec le plus grand soulagement.

\- Soit, céda Kylo de mauvaise grâce. Nous vous suivons, messire.

* * *

Sir Isami les conduisit jusqu’à un fort construit à flanc de montagne. Ses tours, ses murs et ses créneaux étaient pratiquement creusés dans la roche même. Pour atteindre la porte d’entrée, il fallait traverser un immense pont de pierre, enjambant un profond ravin, sous lequel coulait un torrent furieux. Rey, qui se croyait pourtant coriace, fut prise de vertige lorsqu’elle risqua un coup d’œil en bas. Il faut dire qu’après avoir manqué tomber dans le vide le jour même, elle aurait préféré de loin se tenir à l’écart de tout précipice.

Pyrcel Yama, chevauchait près d’elle et tentait de la distraire en lui racontant l’histoire du fort.

\- Il a été édifié il y a trois cents ans par le Roi Dark Andeddu. C’était peu de temps après la première grande guerre qui opposa le Clan Sith à l’Empire de Mandalore. Les Mandaloriens étaient parvenus à s’introduire sur le territoire du Clan et à faire de gros dégâts. Après avoir renversé leur souverain du moment, Andeddu a ordonné la construction d’une place forte qui fasse barrage à toute invasion venant de l’est. La construction a pris dix ans. On dit que trois cents hilotes sont morts durant les travaux…

Rey appréciait sincèrement Pyrcel, de plus en plus. Mais entre ses accès de babillages et ses crises de mutismes lugubres, elle avait du mal à déterminer ce qui était le plus assommant.

Son estomac se mit à gargouiller bruyamment, lui rappelant qu’elle n’avait rien avalé depuis hier soir, à part un morceau de pain détrempé et des biscuits secs. Elle n’avait parlé à personne non plus, en dehors de Pyrcel qui faisait la conversation pour deux. Elle évitait Finn, à qui elle en voulait malgré elle d’être à l’origine de la dislocation de ses espoirs et de ses illusions. C’était parfaitement idiot, elle en était consciente. Pourtant, si Finn n’avait pas ouvert la bouche, elle aurait pu vivre encore longtemps dans l’ignorance de son secret découvert. Elle aurait pu rester dans l’ombre de Ben, trouver le moyen de lui rester indispensable. Peut-être aurait-elle fini par devenir une écuyère puis une guerrière acceptable. Peut-être Kylo Ren lui aurait-il permis de rester, d’intégrer sa garde personnelle.

Mais il ne serait plus question de cela désormais. Pas après la honte et le ridicule dont elle s’était couverte. A présent, Rey n’osait même pas croiser le regard des chevaliers de Ren. Persuadée qu’ils étaient eux aussi au courant et riaient sous cape depuis des semaines de son malheur. _La pauvre petite orpheline sauvageonne, énamourée de leur orageux commandant… Voilà qui devait bien les faire pouffer ces stupides corneilles !_

* * *

La colonne s’arrêta devant l’entrée du pont-levis. Sur la passerelle, se tenait une noble dame entourée d’une douzaine de serviteur. Elle était vêtue d’une robe noire et verte, faisant ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et les nuances de miel de ses cheveux. Lorsque Kylo Ren arrêta sa monture devant elle, la jeune femme plongea dans une élégante et gracieuse révérence. Imitée par ses serviteurs et dames de compagnie.

\- Majesté, je suis Lady Muraka Senyse. Pardon de vous accueillir dans de si humbles conditions.

Le plus humble des domestiques de Lady Senyse avait plus fière allure que lui. Juché sur son étalon noir, trempé jusqu’à l’os et les vêtements tachés de boue, Kylo Ren faisait l’effet d’un épouvantail qu’on aurait oublié dans un champ de riz. En temps normal, le Roi accordait peu d’importance à son apparence. Mais en ces circonstances, il ne s’était encore jamais senti aussi peu approprié : lui sale et pouilleux, face à cette créature diaphane sortie tout droit d’un conte. Comme si chaque détail venait lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas à sa place et que tous les honneurs rendus n’étaient que des pantomimes sans le moindre sens.

\- Indiquez-moi mes appartements, ordonna-t-il d’un ton sec. Qu’on me fasse monter de l’eau chaude et faites servir à boire et à manger à mes gens.

Il passa devant Lady Senyse sans lui accorder un regard. Le reste de la troupe s’engouffra dans le fort et ses occupants se plièrent en quatre pour répondre aux besoins de leurs hôtes.

* * *

Kylo Ren passa au moins heure, seul dans ses appartements, à se récurer au fond de sa baignoire pour faire partir la crasse sur son corps. Il avait chassé Naïs et tous les serviteurs : il n’avait envie de voir personne. Maussade depuis son réveil, il trainait sur ses épaules le poids de son chagrin et de sa défaite. Tout lui paraissait vain et absurde.

_Mais qui croyait-il tromper ? Lui, l’orphelin du Temple, le bâtard d’un contrebandier, le fils d’une mère qui n’avait jamais voulu de lui… _Il s’était cru roi. Il avait cru pouvoir faire plier la volonté d’un peuple tout entier à la sienne. Et au final, il s’était fait envoyer paître par une simple fille sans condition.

Même son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre semblait le narguer et se moquer de lui.

_Non mais, tu t’es vu, pauvre rustaud ! Avec ta face de vautour et ta carcasse de bœuf, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir lui plaire ?! Oh bien sûr, tu peux faire illusion dans ton armure de chevalier noir, sous ton casque et derrière ton épée. Mais dans le fond, tu n’es qu’un enfant qui se déguise pour jouer les grands hommes. Mais tu ne pouvais pas tromper une femme comme elle. Elle a vu clair en toi, et ce depuis le début. _

Un bruit de verre brisé.

Les épaules raides, les yeux brûlants, Kylo contemplait son poing au centre du miroir fracassé. Le miroir lui renvoyant maintenant les fragments de son visage morcelé. C’était déjà plus en adéquation avec ce qu’il ressentait. Il détacha son poing de la glace, regardant avec curiosité les éclats de verres brisés enfoncés dans ses phalanges comme autant d’échardes dans son cœur, autant de deuils et de déceptions.

_\- Qu’est-ce… ?_

Un cri et un bruit d’objets tombés sur le sol. Kylo Ren se retourna pour faire face à une jeune servante terrorisée. A peine avait-il croisé son regard qu’elle détala vers la porte comme si elle avait la Mort à ses trousses. Laissant derrière elle les vêtements fraichement lavés qu’elle ramenait de la blanchisserie. Cela fit sourire Kylo. C’était là son vrai rôle : être le monstre qui effraie les jeunes filles. Aucune femme ne pourrait l’aimer pour lui-même, sans son trône et sa couronne.

* * *

Lady Senyse, Sir Isami et Pyrcel Yama étaient déjà réunis à table lorsqu’on annonça l’entrée du Roi. Tous les trois se levèrent de concert pour l’accueillir. Ren alla droit vers son siège – installé en bout de table, comme de coutume –, s’assit et réclama à boire, sans accorder un regard à ses hôtes. Senyse et Isami échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ren vida sa coupe d’une traite et exigea qu’on la lui remplisse immédiatement. Il s’employa à la vider de nouveau, plus lentement cette fois, en ignorant toujours ses voisins de table qui attendaient qu’il leur donne l’autorisation de s’assoir.

Le doux visage – à l’ovale parfait et à la blancheur immaculée – de lady Senyse affichait une expression de plus en plus outrée. Désemparé, Sir Isami haussait de plus en plus haut les sourcils, ce qui creusait des rides profondes sur toute la largeur de son front. Quant à Pyrcel, il s’évertuait à étudier l’immobilité d’une statue de marbre et semblait plutôt doué pour cet exercice. Enfin, après le troisième verre, Kylo Ren daigna se rendre compte de leur existence – surtout après que Sen Adge, posté derrière son siège n’est émis un raclement de gorge assez bruyant – et les invita à s’assoir. Lady Senyse agita gracieusement la main et les serviteurs se mirent en branle pour leur apporter le repas.

Kylo n’avait définitivement pas d’appétit. Si la politesse ne l’obligeait pas à partager le repas avec ses hôtes, il serait resté cloitré dans ses appartements toute la nuit, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit l’heure de repartir le lendemain. Cependant, sa présence à table était bien sa seule concession faite à la bienséance. Pour le reste, il ne fit que s’exprimer en grognements durant tout le repas et à afficher une mine sinistre.

Sir Isami tenta dans un premier temps lui faire la conversation, sans succès. Le chevalier rabattit donc ses efforts sur le jeune Pyrcel Yama qui semblait aussi à l’aise que s’il s’était trouvé la tête prise entre un marteau et une enclume.

\- Je suis surpris de vous trouver parmi nous, jeune homme. Je vous croyais retourné sur les terres de votre père.

\- J’y étais, répondit Pyrcel en surveillant Kylo Ren du coin de l’œil. J’y étais justement, lorsque sa Majesté est venue nous rendre visite. Il a été… jugé opportun… que je l’accompagne dans la suite de son périple.

\- Vraiment !? Vous êtes-vous entiché de ce jeune homme ?

Sir Isami s’adressa à Kylo Ren, qui ne lui répondit que par un «_ humhum_ » ennuyé.

\- Ceci dit, je comprends tout à fait, poursuivit Sir Isami sans se défaire de sa courtoisie. C’est un garçon plein de bon sens et très agréable. Lord Muraka sera d’ailleurs ravi de vous voir. Cela fait des mois qu’il n’a plus de nouvelles de votre sœur. Vous pourrez lui en donner de vive-voix, car je suppose que vous l’avez vue récemment.

\- En effet, elle a accompagné sa Majesté jusqu’à notre domaine…

\- Ah vraiment ! et vous avez pris son relais pour la suite ? Voilà un échange fort curieux…

Pyrcel rougit sous la remarque. Et lady Senyse jeta un regard sombre à son intendant, qui choisit de changer de sujet de conversion.

\- Votre périple jusqu’ici n’a pas été de tout repos. J’ai cru comprendre que vous avez été surpris par une tempête.

\- Une pluie battante, rétorqua Kylo Ren dans un grognement, en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.

\- En effet, confirma Pyrcel. L’un des chars s’est renversé. Il s’en est fallu de peu que la moitié de la valetaille ne tombe avec…

\- Je comprends, assura Sir Isami. Ces chemins de montagnes sont extrêmement tortueux. Lord Muraka craignait que vous ne rencontriez des problèmes sur la route. C’est pourquoi il nous a envoyés à votre rencontre…

\- Si lord Muraka était si inquiet, lança Kylo avec humeur, pourquoi ne s’est-il pas déplacé lui-même ?

\- Mon frère, intervint lady Senyse, aurait souhaité ardemment être des nôtres. Mais il devait rester en notre domaine pour préparer les Bacchanales[1].

\- Les quoi… ?

\- La fête des Moissons, précisa Sir Isami. Elle marque la fin des récoltes. C’est l’occasion de grandes réjouissances. Les paysans aiment particulièrement ces célébrations.

Kylo jeta son os rongé dans son assiette et claqua des doigts pour qu’on lui resserve du vin.

\- Je ne suis pas en voyage d’agrément, cracha-t-il férocement. _Toutes_ les ressources du Clan doivent impérativement être consignées avant le début de l’hiver. Je n’ai pas le temps pour ces sornettes. Faites annuler.

Lady Senyse ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Sir Isami la devança.

\- Votre impatience est compréhensible, Majesté. Mais il s’agit d’un évènement très important de l’année et…

\- Dans ce cas, vous vous rattraperez l’année prochaine.

\- Sire !

Cette fois, lady Senyse était parvenu à prendre le dessus sur son intendant et à se faire entendre.

\- Il ne s’agit pas seulement de simples amusements frivoles. Ces fêtes suivent un déroulement très précis depuis les lointaines origines du Clan. Les faire annuler serait perçu comme un acte impie.

\- Un acte impie, ricana Kylo Ren, pour quelques musiciens au chômage et des paysans qui n’auront plus de prétexte pour s’enivrer.

\- Les danses et les banquets ne sont que la première partie des célébrations. La coutume veut qu’ensuite les membres du Clan participent à un long rituel de purification qui s’étale sur trois jours : avec procession, messes, prières et exécutions de criminels.

Kylo dressa l’oreille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce la première fois que j’entends parler de cela ?

\- Eh bien… poursuivit Isami. N’y voyez nul reproche, Votre Altesse. Mais je crois savoir que vous avez été élevé selon la doctrine Jedi. Or les Jedi ont banni ces pratiques de leurs rites, il y a fort longtemps. Ils les jugeaientbarbares et contraire à la quête d’Équilibre et de Sérénité prônée par leur Ordre.

\- En tant que Sith, au contraire, poursuivit Senyse, nous y voyons une forme de catharsis : un moyen de nous purifier de toutes nos pulsions néfastes, afin d’être plus en harmonie avec la Force. Une chose qu’un vrai croyant peut comprendre…

Kylo Ren concentra toute son attention sur la jeune femme. En termes à peine voilés, elle venait de le mettre au défi de prouver qu’il était bien un fidèle de la doctrine du Clan et qu’il n’était pas resté sous la coupe des Jedi. La Foi : un autre domaine où ses adversaires l’attendaient. Là plus que n’importe où, Kylo n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur. S’il perdait la faveur de la Force, il perdrait toute légitimité à régner.

\- Soit, dit-il en essuyant les traces de vin sur ses lèvres avec une serviette. En ce cas, je me fais une joie de voir cela de plus près. Maintenant, si vous m’excusez…

Signifiant qu’il prenait congé, les trois autres se levèrent de leurs sièges pour saluer son départ.

Au moment où Kylo quitta le sien, le sol se mit à tanguer. Heureusement, il se rattrapa de justesse à l’accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû forcer autant sur la boisson. Sen-Adge vint à son secours et le soutint discrètement pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Ils regagnèrent ses appartements, suivis par les gardes.

\- Dis bien aux autres de se tenir prêts avant l’aube, recommanda le Roi à son chevalier. Tous les serviteurs devront être dans la cour aux premières lueurs du jour, car je veux être au domaine Muraka en fin de journée.

* * *

Avant que le soleil ne se pointe à l’horizon, Rey était déjà dans la cour au côté de Pyrcel. Elle avait à peine pu dormir la nuit dernière. La traversée de la montagne l’avait laissée épuisée physiquement. Sans parler de sa confrontation avec Ben qui avait miné ses forces morales. Il lui aurait fallu un jour et une nuit de repos supplémentaires pour pouvoir prétendre être d’attaque pour reprendre la route. Mais Kylo Ren ne voulait pas entendre parler de repos.

On parlait de célébrations qui devaient se tenir durant la semaine. Mais Rey voyait mal Ben se précipiter vers le domaine Muraka pour pouvoir y participer. Pour ce qu’elle savait, il détestait tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à des réjouissances. Elle non plus n’était pas d’humeur à faire la fête. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à elle, Rey se serait recroquevillée dans un coin ou un trou de souris et n’en aurait plus bougé. L’angoisse lui étreignait le cœur à essayer d’imaginer ce que l’avenir lui réservait.

La nuit de leur confrontation, Ben Solo avait laissé entendre qu’il règlerait son sort en temps voulu. Mais il était resté très évasif sur le sens de cette déclaration. Et Rey, encore trop mortifiée par son humiliation, n’avait pas eu le courage de lui demander d’éclaircir sa pensée.

C_omptait-il la renvoyer définitivement ? Aurait-elle encore sa place dans l’entourage du Roi ? Ou devrait-elle chercher une situation ailleurs, peut-être même hors du Clan ? _

Cette perspective mettait son cœur à l’agonie.

_Quel étrange contraste avec son état d’esprit d’avant, lorsqu’elle avait quitté Ahch-To avec Ben sur leur petite barque !_

A ce moment, elle ne considérait son adhésion au service de Kylo Ren que comme une transition. Elle projetait de rassembler assez de ressources pour, le moment venu, refonder l’Ordre Jedi et retrouver le foyer qu’elle avait perdu. Et puis, peu à peu, sans s’en rendre compte, elle s’était faite à l’idée que le Clan pourrait devenir son nouveau foyer. Ou plus exactement, que Ben Solo deviendrait son refuge, son pivot, sa famille à lui tout seul.

_Quelle idiote elle avait été ! _

Et maintenant, à cause de ses fantasmes ridicules, elle allait encore tout perdre.

Perdue dans ses sombres conjectures, elle jeta un regard distrait vers l’avant où Kylo Ren piaffait une fois de plus sur son cheval et attendant que tout son monde soit prêt à partir. Il avait de gros cernes sous les yeux et une barbe de trois jours. Rey se demanda s’il avait aussi mal dormi qu’elle ces derniers temps. Puis elle se morigéna sur cette pensée : comme si son existence pouvait avoir la moindre influence sur le sommeil du Roi.

Ren sembla s’apaiser en voyant arriver la noble Lady Muraka sur sa jument alezane, suivi de près par son intendant, dont elle avait oublié le nom. Rey l’avait à peine entr’aperçue le soir de leur arrivée. C’était une très belle jeune femme, dans la vingtaine, aux pommettes hautes, à la chevelure bouclée châtain clair, avec de très beaux yeux verts.

Rey eut le sentiment d’agoniser en la voyant prendre place au côté de Ben Solo. Elle semblait douce et réservée. Contrairement à lady Fénide qui avait toujours l’attitude d’une guêpe prête à piquer. Peut-être le genre d’épouse noble qui conviendrait mieux à Kylo Ren. Rey se détesta de penser cela. Elle se détesta de ressentir de la tristesse à cette pensée. Et elle se détesta de garder les yeux fixés sur le Roi et la noble dame – qui chevauchaient cote à cote – durant tout le trajet.

La demeure ancestrale des Muraka se situait sur un mont au cœur d’un vallon. Le manoir était au cœur d’une citadelle, dominant une grande ville construite à flanc de colline, dont les fortifications s’élevaient sur sept paliers, chacun encadré par un mur d’enceinte. Une quantité impressionnante de banderoles et de fanions multicolores avaient été suspendus dans la ville et tout le long de la route pavée qui montait jusqu’à la citadelle.

Des tréteaux, des tribunes et des estrades en bois avaient été installés un peu partout, visiblement en prévision de spectacles et de démonstrations de toutes sortes. A voir cela, malgré sa tristesse et sa morosité, Rey sentait l’excitation monter. De ce que Pyrcel lui avait expliqué, les Bacchanales allaient provoquer une véritable frénésie orgiaque dans la ville. Il avait évoqué des farces, des danses effrénées et des jeux avec des animaux dont elle n’avait pas très bien compris les règles. Et après ses dernières déconvenues, Rey n’était pas contre un peu de divertissement. Même si elle soupçonnait que la plupart des activités proposées durant ses festivités devaient être en contradiction totale avec l’esprit de rigueur et de sobriété qu’on lui avait appris au Temple Jedi. Le souvenir de Maître Luke lui revint en mémoire. Elle lui demanda silencieusement pardon d’avoir trahi tous les préceptes de l’Ordre ces derniers temps et de s’être laissée séduire par les ténèbres de Ben Solo.

Elle serait plus prudente, à l’avenir. Et plus raisonnable. Son cœur meurtri l’aiderait à se souvenir que l’attachement mène toujours à la frustration et à l’envie. Deux sentiments qui lui rongeaient le cœur tandis qu’elle regardait le Roi Sith faire la conversation à lady Muraka.

* * *

Le cortège royal arriva bientôt devant l’entrée de la citadelle. Lord Muraka se tenait lui-même sous la grande arche du pont-levis. C’était un homme de belle prestance. Il devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, des cheveux blonds cuivrés comme ceux de sa sœur et des yeux clairs. Il était de grande taille, bien qu’il ne dépassât pas Kylo Ren, avec des épaules larges et une taille étroite. Son visage était très séduisant : mâchoire carrée, menton volontaire, nez droit, formant un T parfait avec son arcade sourcilière et une bouche fine s’ouvrant sur de magnifiques dents blanches. Enveloppé dans une grande robe noire et verte, très élégante en soie de Naboo, on aurait dit un prince sorti tout droit d’un conte pour enfants.

Kylo le trouva aussitôt agaçant.

\- Majesté, dit-il en exécutant une gracieuse courbette, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon modeste fief. J’espère que le séjour sera pour vous des plus agréables.

\- Plus que la traversée, répliqua sèchement Kylo Ren en sautant de son cheval. Je l’espère également.

\- Je m’y efforcerais, Majesté. Navré de n’avoir pu vous accueillir moi-même aux portes du domaine. Ma sœur a dû vos en donner les raisons. Et je ne doute pas qu’elle ait été d’une compagnie agréable.

Après avoir confié ses rênes à un garçon d’écuries, Kylo risqua un regard à Lady Senyse. Celle-ci avait rougi sous la remarque de son frère et baissé modestement les yeux.

\- Elle a fait de son mieux, répondit-il. Bien que je n’aie rien fait pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Senyse releva la tête et lui lança un sourire timide, presque reconnaissant. Ses manières changeaient de celle de Fénide Yama ou des courtisanes de Korriban. Il devait s’avouer que cela le soulageait quelque peu. Après la déception amère que lui avait infligée Rey, il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur à supporter les assauts d’une autre femme intéressée.

\- Sir Pyrcel, vous êtes des nôtres ?!

Lord Muraka avait repéré le jeune Yama descendant de son cheval et s’était aussitôt précipité vers lui. Pyrcel avait à peine posé un pied parterre que Muraka se jeta sur lui pour l’enfermer dans une étreinte chaleureuse et – à en juger par sa raideur – peu confortable pour le jeune homme, bousculant Rey au passage.

\- Êtes-vous là pour servir de chaperon à votre sœur ?

\- Non, répondit précipitamment Pyrcel. Fénide est restée au manoir de notre père. Et à l’heure qu’il est, elle doit être en route pour rejoindre Korriban.

\- Vraiment…

Lord Muraka ne cachait pas sa déception et lady Senyse paraissait de plus en plus gênée.

\- J’avais entendu dire qu’elle voyageait avec Votre Majesté. Je pensais qu’elle aurait poussé le voyage jusqu’ici.

Il jeta un regard perdu à Kylo Ren, que ce dernier eut bien du mal à interpréter. On aurait dit que le seigneur Sith voulait qu’il le rassure ou lui dise que c’était une plaisanterie et que lady Fénide allait soudain jaillir d’un des coffres du convoi. _Y avait-il eu un accord secret entre Muraka et Fénide Yama dont il n’aurait pas été mis au courant ? _

\- Il était convenu que Lady Fénide nous accompagnerait jusqu’au fief de sa famille. Au-delà, je ne vois pas quel intérêt aurait eu sa présence.

Lord Muraka aurait sans doute voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais un regard de sa sœur l’en dissuada. Le maître des lieux décida alors d’entrainer ses hôtes vers l’intérieur de sa demeure. Les chevaliers de Ren escortant leur Roi et Rey trottant derrière Pyrcel.

Le manoir des Muraka était bien plus vaste et bien plus somptueux que la vieille maison ancestrale des Frak ou la ferme familiale des Yama. Des grands couloirs interminables et des salles de réception immense, aux murs recouverts de grandes tapisseries multicolores et chatoyantes, et de grandes cheminées dans lesquelles on aurait pu faire rôtir un bœuf entier.

Rey ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des grandes fenêtres à vitraux, des fresques murales, des candélabres en argent et des banquettes en tissus de Naboo. Elle n’avait vu une telle profusion de luxe qu’à Korriban.

\- J’ai expliqué succinctement à sa Majesté le déroulement des Bacchanales, lança lady Senyse alors qu’ils déambulaient dans une grande salle de réception avec des fresques murales représentant de grandes batailles.

Sous les images de guerriers et leurs montures, épées, lances et boucliers brandis, des lettrines fines et stylisées légendaient : _Bataille d’Alaris Prime_, _Bataille d’Alaskan_, _Ajunta Pall et Xoxaan menant leurs troupes à la Victoire_, _Freedon Nadd conquérant le royaume d’Ondéron_…

\- Mais je pense, mon frère, que vous pourriez lui apporter des précisions.

\- Ah oui ! J’ai entendu dire que vous étiez un combattant redoutable. Je suppose que vous voudrez vous inscrire au tournoi.

\- Au tournoi… ?

\- Il s’ouvre le premier jour des festivités. Sa longueur dépend du nombre des participants, sachant qu’il est ouvert à tous : homme, femme, vieillard, enfant, noble ou paysan. Chacun, s’il le souhaite, est libre de venir prouver sa force et sa bravoure dans l’arène. Celui de notre fief est l’un des plus courus, car le gagnant reçoit une belle récompense de mille pièces d’or.

\- Je vois…

Kylo était sur ses gardes. Cela ressemblait fort à une mise à l’épreuve à peine déguisée. S’il refusait de participer à ce tournoi, ses ennemis le tourneraient en dérision, tendant à démontrer par-là sa lâcheté et son manque d’assurance. Mais s’il s’inscrivait et qu’il perdait, fusse face à un noble ou un manant, son humiliation n’en serait que plus retentissante.

Non pas que Kylo doutait de ses capacités au duel, mais il avait mené assez de combats pour savoir que le talent ne fait pas tout…

\- Dark Vador lui-même y a participé !

Une voix de stentor retentit dans la cour. Tous se retournèrent pour en identifier la source. Un homme grand, au visage anguleux, arborant une barbe rousse et une robe noire et pourpre s’avança vers eux. Il avait un sourire cynique accroché au coin de la bouche et des yeux froids qui inspirèrent aussitôt à Kylo Ren une profonde antipathie.

\- Peu de temps avant sa prise de pouvoir, poursuivit le nouveau venu. Dark Sidious venait de l’adopter officiellement et de le reconnaître comme son héritier. Pour fêter l’évènement, lors d’une petite visite sur ces terres, Anakin Skywalker s’est inscrit au tournoi. Il y a affronté tous les seigneurs Sith locaux, – dont le grand-père de notre hôte et le mien – et les a tous vaincus. Autant vous dire qu’après une victoire aussi spectaculaire, ils ont été nombreux à se ranger sous sa bannière.

\- Majesté, s’empressa lord Muraka en désignant cet homme, je vous présente lord Azrakel.

Kylo dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas bondir. Azrakel le dévisageait toujours avec son sourire insolent.

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à vous trouver ici.

\- Les fêtes des Bacchanales des Muraka ont toujours été les plus somptueuses. Pour rien au monde je n’aurais manqué cela. Et pour être totalement honnête, j’avais hâte de voir de mes yeux notre nouveau souverain.

\- Votre visage m’est étrangement familier. Pourtant, je suis certain de ne vous avoir jamais croisé.

\- Je quitte rarement mes terres et encore moins la partie orientale du territoire. Et j’ai une sainte horreur de la Cour et de tous ses protocoles et rond-de-jambes. N’y voyez aucune critique…

Le Roi feignit l’indifférence, mais il n’aimait définitivement pas cet homme. Il avait le sentiment que ce dernier fanfaronnait devant lui et se comportait comme s’il était le maître des lieux.

\- En revanche, j’ai un cousin qui y trainait souvent ses bottes jusqu’à récemment. Lord Hux Armitage, je crois que vous avez eu quelques conflits avec lui.

Les chevaliers de Ren tournèrent de concert leurs regards vers leur maître, s’attendant à voir ce dernier bondir à la gorge de lord Azrakel.

\- Hux vraiment ? lança Kylo. Cela fait longtemps que je n’ai plus de ses nouvelles. La dernière fois que j’ai entendu parler de lui, il fuyait ventre à terre vers les frontières du royaume.

L’espace d’une respiration, le visage de lord Azrakel resta impassible et sans expression. Impénétrable au point qu’on aurait pu croire qu’il portait un masque en cire. Et soudainement le masque se fendit en son milieu, révélant une belle rangée de dents blanches. Azrakel se mit à rire, d’un rire tonitruant qui fit trembler les murs de la salle.

\- En effet, dit-il, Hux n’a guère fait preuve de beaucoup d’efficacité face à vous. Il a toujours été un chef d’armée efficace, mais il lui manquait la subtilité. J’ai bien peur que ce ne soit un trait de famille.

Azrakel leva soudain son bras et toucha l’épaule de Kylo Ren comme s’ils étaient deux vieux compagnons d’armes se rencontrant dans une auberge. Autant dire que les chevaliers de Ren avaient déjà la main aux pommeaux de leurs épées. Rey vit Pyrcel se figer à côté d’elle comme s’il venait de voir la foudre s’abattre à ses pieds. Elle-même fut traversée par une sensation de haine et de dégoût qui lui était incompréhensible, avant de comprendre qu’elle ne venait pas d’elle.

\- Il semble qu’il ait trouvé en vous son maître, poursuivit lord Azrakel. Ce serait un grand honneur d’être face à vous dans l’arène.

Calmement, Kylo Ren pinça le bout de la manche d’Azrakel entre son pouce et son index, le retira de son épaule comme il l’aurait fait d’une mouche.

\- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? dit-il. Lorsque j’ai eu à affronter votre cousin en lice, je lui ai fait mordre la poussière.

\- Oh, mais le défi n’en sera que plus excitant…

Le sourire d’Azrakel ressemblait de plus en plus au rictus mauvais d’une gargouille.

\- En ce cas, j’ai hâte que nous nous retrouvions face à face lors du tournoi.

* * *

Finn était une fois de plus de corvée d’écuries. Ce qui, au demeurant, ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Le jeune homme avait toujours été à l’aise avec les animaux et les chevaux en particuliers. Si les Sith ne l’avait pas arraché si jeune à sa famille pour en faire un bon petit soldat, il aurait aimé être un simple fermier éleveur de chevaux. Avoir son lopin de terre et une maison bien à lui. _Oh oui ! Une petite chaumière confortable, perdue au milieu d’une vallée avec des prairies verdoyante. Plutôt que l’étroitesse et la griserie des casernes à soldats ou la boue sanguinolente des champs de batailles…_

Alors qu’il brossait la selle de Silencieux, le destrier de Kylo Ren, Finn nota qu’il devrait remettre de l’eau fraiche et du foin dans la mangeoire de la jument de Rey. Comme d’habitude, le jeune homme s’était assurée que le box de la petite jument grise soit juste à côté de celui de l’étalon royal. Très tôt, les palefreniers s’étaient rendu compte que l’animal – d’ordinaire agressif et prompt à se cabrer et à donner des coups de dents et de talon – était beaucoup plus tranquille à proximité de la jeune jument.

Silencieux émit un hennissement réprobateur et agita sa crinière, tandis que Finn passait dans le box de Faucon – c’était le nom que Rey avait choisi pour sa jument, un sobriquet absurde pour un cheval, selon Kylo Ren, mais que la jeune femme trouvait à son goût – pour remplir la mangeoire de la jument.

\- Détends-toi, mon Grand, le rassura Finn. Je sers juste à manger à ta copine, puis je vous laisse un peu d’intimité.

Silencieux fit vibrer ses naseaux, mais ne broncha pas. Même s’il pouvait se montrer rétif lorsque quelqu’un s’approchait d’un peu trop près de Faucon, les deux animaux étaient suffisamment habitués à Finn pour que ce dernier n’ait pas trop à s’inquiéter des réactions du destrier royal. Cependant, le jeune homme s’inquiétait du comportement de ce dernier lorsque Faucon aurait ses premières chaleurs.

Après avoir rempli l’abreuvoir d’eau fraiche et rangé l’équipement d’équitation, Finn quitta les écuries pour rejoindre les quartiers dévolus aux gardes royaux. Alors qu’il longeait une rangée de poiriers plantés entre les écuries et les cuisines, le soldat sentit quelque chose passer près de sa tête. Baissant les yeux, il vit un objet tombé à ses pieds. Se penchant pour le ramasser, il entendit une voix tonitruante dans son dos.

\- Hey toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais à bailler aux corneilles ?!

Finn se redressa vivement et fit volteface, les mains dans le dos.

\- Je faisais rien de mal, protesta Finn.

Devant lui, se tenait le Zabrak. Ce chevalier qui cherchait des noises à tous les gens de la suite. Il avait déjà cassé le nez à un serviteur parce qu’il n’avait – selon lui – pas correctement ciré ses bottes.

\- Qui t’as autorisé à me parler sur ce ton ? l’interrompit Naïs.

\- Pardon, dit Finn en baissant les yeux.

\- T’as cru qu’on était pareil, toi et moi, cracha l’autre. Que tu peux me parler comme à l’un de ces traine-savates qui te servent d’amis ?...

\- Non, bien sûr.

Finn lui aurait volontiers mit son poing dans la gueule, mais c’eut été prendre un rencard avec le pilori.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu caches ?

Le Zabrak venait de remarquer ses bras repliés dans son dos.

\- Rien.

\- Menteur. Montre-moi.

Finn déglutit. Puis, sous le regard perçant du chevalier, tendit finalement la main. A l’intérieur de sa paume reposait une belle poire juteuse.

\- Tu voles dans le verger de notre hôte, l’accusa Naïs.

\- Elle est tombée parterre. Je l’ai juste ramassée.

\- Ca reste du vol, martela Naïs en s’emparant du fruit. Tu prends ce qui n’est pas à toi. Cette poire est la propriété des Muraka.

\- J’aurais dû la laisser aux vers et aux fourmis, du coup ?

Finn s’efforça de prendre son air le plus benêt. Visiblement, le Zabrak avait envie d’en découdre. Et le moindre prétexte serait bon à prendre. Depuis le temps que le jeune homme espionnait pour le compte des renégats, il avait appris à se faire discret et surtout ne pas faire de vague. Jouer les idiots et baisser la tête, c’était le moyen le plus sûr d’éviter les ennuis.

_Mais c’était surtout difficile de résister à la tentation de lui crever les yeux, à ce chien enragé._

Naïs se rapprocha de Finn jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à un pouce de son visage. Au point que le jeune soldat pouvait sentir les relents de bière et d'œuf trop cuit de son haleine. Les sourcils froncés, le regard noir, les narines dilatées comme s’il cherchait à percevoir l’odeur de la peur ou de la culpabilité.

\- J’aime pas ta gueule, balança-t-il à Finn en lui postillonnant au visage. Phasma dit que tu es un bon petit soldat obéissant. Pour elle, et pour tous les autres, t’es juste un clébard utile et facile à maîtriser. Mais moi, les types trop dociles ça m’a toujours donné la nausée. C’est pas normal d’être aussi soumis. Ca cache quelque chose de sale, moi je dis. Quelque chose de puant…

\- Naïs ! T’es où bon sang ?!

La voix tonitruante de Solak résonna derrière eux.

\- Ah, te voilà !

La guerrière à la longue tresse marcha vers son compagnon, l’air renfrogné.

\- Allez, arrête de jouer. Daeron nous attend pour l’entrainement. Si on est en retard, il va encore nous mettre de corvée de sentinelle deux nuits de suite. Et je te préviens, il est hors de question que je rate la fête dans la basse-ville…

Le Zabrak finit par se rendre aux injonctions de sa camarade. Il se détourna de Finn et la suivit vers la partie opposée des communs. Non sans se retourner une dernière fois vers le soldat et mordre à pleines dents dans la poire qu’il venait de lui prendre.

Finn attendit que les deux chevaliers soient hors de vue pour respirer un grand coup. Puis il tira de sa manche le morceau de papier qu’il avait trouvé attaché au fruit en le ramassant. Il risqua un regard vers les arbres fruitiers, mais le messager semblait avoir filé discrètement avant l’arrivée du Zabrak.

Reportant son attention sur l’écriture en pattes de mouche, tracée à l’encre artisanale, Finn déchiffra cette simple phrase :

_Demain soir, derrière l’estrade des musiciens, sur la place du marché._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Inspirées des anciennes Dionysies grecques célébrées en l'honneur de Dionysos, les cérémonies des bacchanales furent introduites en Italie vers 300 av. J.-C., mêlées à d'autres coutumes notamment étrusques.
> 
> Ces fêtes eurent lieu ensuite au moins trois fois par an sous le contrôle de matrones respectables. Elles devinrent publiques et étaient célébrées dans toute la Grande-Grèce, en Égypte et principalement à Rome. Ces fêtes, qui duraient environ 3 à 5 jours en fonction de la région, étaient avant tout axées sur des représentations théâtrales faisant office de cérémonie religieuse.
> 
> Elles servirent bientôt de prétexte aux désordres les plus extravagants car elles évoluèrent en fêtes orgiaques nocturnes de plus en plus fréquentes (jusqu'à cinq fois par mois selon le témoignage d'Hispala, rapporté par Tite Live, qui dévoila le scandale des Bacchanales) qui eurent souvent mauvaise réputation, du fait de l'ivresse publique et des licences sexuelles qu'elles provoquaient.


	17. Les Bacchanales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous propose une petite playlist pour vous aidez à vous mettre dans l'ambiance durant la lecture de ce chapitre.
> 
> Ambiance dans le Temple :  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8B_BLtpxQM&list=PL_0hvFjWdD_H8xkqlI6pPz3W4zv0tQa7l&index=105&t=0s
> 
> Durant la fête le soir :  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_HGi5GGgiE&list=PL_0hvFjWdD_H8xkqlI6pPz3W4zv0tQa7l&index=78&t=0s  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ep-Rq9nWj4c&list=PL_0hvFjWdD_H8xkqlI6pPz3W4zv0tQa7l&index=96

La foule était en liesse. Les percussions de l'acier contre le bois du bouclier. Le crissement du sable de l'arène sous les semelles des bottes. L'odeur du sang.

C'était le quatrième duel depuis le levé du soleil et la journée ne faisait que commencer. Les paysans, les marchands et les malandrins s'étaient déplacés en masse. Certains étaient là depuis la veille, afin d'être sûr d'avoir les meilleures places. Ils étaient venus pour faire des affaires, tirer quelques bourses ou juste profiter du spectacle.

Lord Muraka s'était levé aux aurores afin de procéder au rituel de bénédiction qui ouvrait le début des Bacchanales. Il avait récité les prières, jeté de la cendre sur la lice. Puis il était retourné se coucher dans ses appartements, tandis que les premiers adversaires entraient dans l'arène.

Pour le moment, c'étaient deux concurrents originaires de la ville qui combattaient : un forgeron et un vendeur de coutelas. Leur équipement était sommaire et leur technique assez risible. Ils n'étaient là que pour occuper la galerie, avant que des combattants plus sérieux entre en lice. Ce n'était pas parce que le tournoi était ouvert à tous, qu'on ne pratiquait pas une forme de discrimination. Les concurrents les plus modestes passaient les premiers, l'histoire d'échauffer l'arène et de maintenir l'attention des spectateurs, le temps que ceux de plus nobles lignages entre en lice, frais et dispos.

Kylo Ren observait du haut des remparts l'agitation dans l'arène et dans les gradins. Ainsi que la foule concentrée autour des installations: les marchands ambulants, les vendeurs de friandises et de colifichets, et les tire-laine qui se faufilaient entre les badauds, tirant une bourse ici, subtilisant une marchandise là… Et au milieu, les manants qui déambulaient et riaient joyeusement, excités par les dresseurs d'animaux, les cracheurs de feux et les marionnettistes.

Il fut un temps où Kylo aurait payé cher pour participer à pareil événement. Enfermé entre les quatre murs du Temple d'Endor, il rêvait de s'évader pour se rendre à la Capitale. Mais en vérité, n'importe quelle fête de village lui aurait paru grandiose, pourvu qu'elle rompe la monotonie de son existence vaine.

A présent, il était toujours entre quatre murs à regarder des inconnus mener une vie qui ne serait jamais la sienne. Il voyait les bambins s'agiter sur les épaules de leurs pères ou les amoureux se tenant par la main et disparaissant de temps à autre derrière un muret ou des buissons. Et cela lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Il vida sa coupe, remplie d'eau seulement - s'il voulait combattre efficacement cet après-midi, il fallait conserver tous ses sens en alerte -, avant de la remettre à Naïs qui se tenait derrière lui. Sen-Adge se trouvait à sa droite et consultait la liste des concurrents.

\- Vous combattrez en premier contre Sir Ulic, vassal de la maison Qel-Droma. Dans la quarantaine, assez corpulent. Je crois qu'il était dans nos rangs durant la reconquête de Korriban.

\- Je vois qui c’est, répliqua Kylo Ren. Combattant sérieux mais pas ingérable. Il n’a rien d’exceptionnel. Le plus compliqué sera de faire durer le duel assez longtemps pour que le public ne soit pas frustré.

\- Azrakel n’entrera pas en lice avant le début de l’après-midi. Il doit affronter quatre adversaires avant vous.

\- Qui ?

\- Sir Isami, Lady Moe, Lord Muraka, un dénommé Foudre…

\- Encore un mercenaire qui veut s’acheter une renommée, grommela Naïs.

\- Tu es en compétition aussi, souligna Sen-Adge à son camarade.

\- Bah, quoi ? répliqua le Zabrak. J’ai bien le droit de m’amuser un peu. Mon épée va rouiller à force de rester dans son fourreau.

\- Je suis surpris que Solak ne se soit pas inscrite aussi.

\- Elle a toujours préféré la mêlée. Le tournoi, elle trouve que c’est bon pour les frimeurs. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Kylo.

\- Elle n’a pas tort, souligna le susnommé, indifférent. C’est avant tout du spectacle. Mais les conséquences peuvent être terribles pour qui n’est pas à la hauteur des attentes du public.

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard de connivence.

\- Craignez-vous à ce point d’affronter Lord Azrakel dans l’arène ?

\- Dans l’arène, non. Je redoute davantage ce qu’il mijote en dehors.

\- Ne serait-il pas plus simple de se débarrasser de lui ?

\- Et me mettre à dos la moitié du Clan… Je ne peux pas m’offrir le luxe d’une guerre civile à peine cinq mois après mon accession au trône. Non, il vaut mieux garder l’œil ouvert. Mais ne rien faire pour l’instant.

\- Nous allons bientôt manquer d’yeux si on doit placer un espion derrière chaque membre du Clan.

Kylo Ren ne prêta pas attention à la pique lancée par Naïs. Il venait d’apercevoir le jeune Pyrcel, flanqué de deux gardes et accompagné par Rey, fendant la foule dans la direction du Temple de la ville-haute. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient discuter amicalement. Ren était intrigué par la rapidité avec laquelle son écuyère avait sympathisé avec le cadet de la maison Yama. Un goût amer lui remonta du fond de la gorge. Il se détourna brusquement du créneau et se dirigea vers les marches de pierres qui descendaient vers la cour.

\- Allons sur l’aire d’entrainement. J’ai besoin de m’échauffer avant le premier duel.

Il avait surtout besoin de frapper quelqu’un et il lui semblait que l’heure de son premier combat n’arriverait jamais assez vite. 

* * *

Pyrcel avait exprimé le désir de se rendre à la messe du matin. Phasma n’avait pas trouvé de prétexte pour le lui interdire. Rey s’était proposée pour l’accompagner, comme elle n’avait rien de mieux à faire et qu’officiellement Kylo Ren ne l’avait pas relevée de sa fonction de « nounou ». Ainsi elle pourrait s’assurer que les gardes ne le brutaliseraient pas.

Sur le chemin qui les conduisait au Temple, elle regretta que Pyrcel ne souhaite pas s’attarder un peu au milieu des festivités. Elle fut plusieurs fois distraite par des jongleurs et des musiciens. En passant près d’une estrade, elle aperçut brièvement une pantomime où un acteur, grimé en seigneur Sith, s’agenouillait devant une jeune première, habillée à la manière d’une novice Jedi. Rey trouva la scène incongrue et demanda une explication à Pyrcel. Le jeune homme roula des yeux, l’air agacé, en voyant les acteurs jouer leur mimodrame.

\- C’est la demande en mariage du Roi Revan.

\- Le Roi Revan ?

Rey n’était pas très au fait de l’histoire des rois du Clan. Entre renversement, guerre et trahison, c’était difficile de s’y retrouver.

\- C’est l’un des rois les plus légendaires, expliqua Pyrcel en voyant la perplexité de son interlocutrice. Pas le plus populaire auprès des nobles, mais le peuple adore son histoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Pyrcel haussa les épaules.

\- Le côté romantique sans doute…

\- Dites-m’en plus.

La curiosité de Rey était piquée. Et comme Pyrcel adorait faire étalage de ses connaissances, il accepta d’éclairer sa lanterne.

\- On dit que c’est lors d’un tournoi des Bacchanales que le Roi Revan trouva son épouse.

\- Comment ?

\- On disait qu’il était impossible à vaincre en combat singulier. Lors des batailles, il était la terreur de ses ennemis. Même les Mandaloriens préféraient fuir plutôt que de l’affronter. Cependant, un jour, alors qu’il combattait dans l’arène lors d’un tournoi, après avoir défait tous ses adversaires, il ne lui restait plus qu’un duel à remporter pour être déclaré champion. Il vit alors débarqué sur la lice un chevalier sans armure, uniquement revêtu d’une tunique grise et le visage recouvert d’un masque. Ils s’affrontèrent et au moment où la victoire semblait acquise à Revan, le chevalier parvint à renverser l’équilibre des forces et remporta le duel. Tous les témoins en restèrent ébahis. Revan lui-même fut choqué. Poussé par l’orgueil et la curiosité, il déclara à son vainqueur qu’il lui accorderait n’importe quelle faveur qu’il lui demanderait à condition qu’il lui décline son identité. Sans perdre son sang-froid, le mystérieux chevalier exigea alors que Revan fasse libérer des braconniers qui avait été condamnés à mort et devaient être exécutés à la fin des Bacchanales. Revan se plia à son souhait. Mais après qu’il eut respecté sa part du marché, le chevalier disparut. Le Roi entra alors dans une colère noire. Il dépêcha ses sbires à travers le royaume pour retrouver le chevalier mystérieux. On lui apprit qu’il s’agissait en réalité de Bastila Shan, une novice de l’Ordre Jedi. Après le tournoi, une fois certaine que les pauvres braconniers dont elle avait pris la défense soient hors de danger, elle était allée se réfugier dans le monastère d’Ossus. Revan leva une armée et assiégea le monastère. Devant les portes closes, il interpela les Jedi et leur jura qu’il ne quitterait pas cette place tant qu’on ne lui livrerait pas Bastila Shan. Et qu’il ferait enfoncer les portes et massacrer les occupants du monastère si les Jedi ne se pliaient pas à sa volonté. On dit qu’il resta neuf jours et neuf nuits debout devant les portes du monastère, sans bouger. Au matin du dixième jour, les portes du monastère s’ouvrir et une femme en franchit le seuil. Elle s’avança jusqu’à Revan et jeta à ses pieds le masque du chevalier mystère. Elle confirma être Bastila Shan et déclara être prête à mourir à condition qu’il épargne le monastère.

Pyrcel marqua une pause. Rey était suspendue à ses lèvres. Jamais une des histoires du jeune homme ne l’avait autant captivée.

\- Et alors… ?

\- Alors ?... Revan plia le genou et demanda à Bastila sa main. Car, selon lui, l’ayant vaincu au tournoi, la Force l’avait désignée pour être sa reine.

Rey pouvait presque visualiser la scène. Le Roi austère et fier, tout vêtu de noir, agenouillé face à une toute jeune femme drapée dans sa tunique de Jedi. Mais lorsqu’elle tentait mentalement de dessiner leurs traits, c’était fatalement ceux de Ben Solo et les siens qui lui apparaissaient. Mais contrairement à Bastila, Rey ne faisait pas le poids face au combattant qu’était Kylo Ren. A chacune de leurs confrontations, il l’avait simplement mise au tapis. Si des acteurs avaient du jouer son histoire, ça n’aurait été qu’une suite d’escarmouches et d’humiliations.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues rougir et ses yeux s’embuer. Essayant de reprendre contenance, elle demanda à Pyrcel comment Bastila réagit à la demande du Roi Revan.

\- Elle accepta, évidemment. Et ils régnèrent ensemble en parfaite harmonie pendant trente ans. Un des règnes les plus longs de l’histoire du Clan. Quand Revan finit par mourir, Bastila transmit le trône à leur fils Vaner et retourna vivre parmi les Jedi. Vaner Shan régna à son tour durant un certain nombre d’années et parvint à conserver le trône pour le transmettre à ses descendants. Jusqu’à Satele Shan…

\- Satele Shan ?! s’exclama Rey. Je connais ce nom ! Je l’ai vu gravé dans le Temple de la forêt d’Endor, sous une statue.

\- Et pour cause, c’est Satele Shan qui en est la fondatrice…

\- Le Temple d’Endor a été fondé par une reine Sith ?

Pyrcel sourit, ravi de pouvoir étaler sa science devant Rey et de lui en apprendre plus sur l’Histoire de cet Ordre, dont elle avait pourtant été l’une des novices.

\- En fait, Satele Shan n’a que très peu régné sur le Clan. C’était une des plus puissantes utilisatrices de la Force – si ce n’est _la _plus puissante – qui ait jamais vécu. Mais l’exercice du pouvoir ne l’intéressait pas. Lorsque ses parents sont morts, elle avait tout juste seize ans. Des seigneurs Sith ont voulu profiter de l’occasion pour renverser la dynastie des Shan. Notamment le seigneur Dark Malgus, qui se voyait bien prendre sa place en tant que souverain. Mais Satele ne s’est pas laissé faire. Aussi jeune qu’elle était, elle commanda elle-même son armée pour les contrer. La légende raconte que lors d’un combat titanesque, elle affronta Dark Malgus en personne et lui brisa la colonne vertébrale, uniquement grâce à ses dons de Force. Après ça, plus aucun seigneur Sith n’osa défier son autorité. Paradoxalement, cinq ans après sa victoire, Satele Shan choisit d’abdiquer et de rejoindre l’Ordre des Jedi, comme l’avait fait son ancêtre Bastila. Elle désigna l’un de ses principaux généraux, Harron Tavus, pour lui succéder. Puis elle se retira dans la forêt d’Endor, où elle consacra le reste de sa vie à la méditation et à approfondir son lien avec la Force. On dit que, tant qu’elle vécut, aucun Sith n’osa défier l’autorité du Roi Harron Tavus, parce qu’ils avaient trop peur de provoquer le courroux de celle qu’ils surnommaient la « Sorcière Jedi ».

Ils étaient arrivés devant le Temple sith. C’était un immense édifice planté au milieu de la grande place, dont les tourelles pointaient vers le ciel, telles des lances. Des créatures hybrides, taillées à même la pierre, courraient sur les murs, les corniches et les pilastres. A l’intérieur, l’espace bien plus vaste que la modeste chapelle familiale de Lady Frak, n’en était pas moins oppressant. Les Sith avaient décidément un goût prononcé pour le noir et le rouge. Des clefs d’ogive jusqu’au pavement du sol, toute la construction reposait sur un camaïeu de granite sombre et de marbre rouge. D’immenses vitraux filtraient, dans la nef centrale et les allées latérales, une lumière sanguine crépusculaire.

Sur des fresques murales ou des tableaux d’autel, on pouvait à peine distinguer, à la lumière des bougies, des figures encapuchonnées, aux mains couvertes de sang. Rey frissonna devant l’autel où Pyrcel choisit de s’arrêter pour prier. Une grande statue drapée dans une bure informe, aux traits sévères striés de runes antiques, tenait bien droite entre ses mains une tablette de schiste noir, sur laquelle avait été gravé un texte rehaussé à la peinture vermillon :

_La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion._   
_Par la passion, j'ai la puissance._   
_Par la puissance, j'ai le pouvoir._   
_Par le pouvoir, j'ai la victoire._   
_Par la victoire, je brise mes chaines._   
_La Force me libérera._

Rey demeura le regard fixe sur ce mantra. Il lui revint en mémoire celui que les Maîtres Jedi lui avaient fait apprendre par cœur à son entrée dans le Temple et qu’elle avait dû réciter lors de sa cérémonie d’intronisation en tant que novice :

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

_Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force._

Elle médita les deux histoires que Pyrcel lui avait racontées sur le chemin : celles de Bastila et de Satele. Ainsi l’Ordre Jedi avait par le passé fourni une reine au Clan Sith. Et des années plus tard, les Sith avaient dû céder une autre reine aux Jedi. Et même plus proche du présent, Anakin Skywalker était bien passé par l’Ordre Jedi avant de rejoindre le Clan Sith et d’en devenir le nouveau maître. Plus tard, son fils Luke avait renié la couronne pour la bure. Et Kylo Ren lui-même n’avait-il pas suivi le même parcours ? Même s’il avait du prendre un chemin détourné. Comme un étrange jeu de vases communicants.

Comment deux Ordres, deux voies, qu’a priori tout opposait, pouvaient-elles autant se répondre, correspondre et parfois commuer au fil du temps, des siècles… ?

\- On raconte, murmura la voix de Pyrcel, qu’il fut un temps où les Jedi et les Sith ne formaient qu’un seul peuple, une seule communauté avec une seule doctrine.

Rey se tourna vers lui, abasourdie. Le jeune noble venait-il de lire dans ses pensées ?

Pyrcel releva les yeux de sa prière et lui adressa un timide sourire.

\- Ils vénéraient la Force, poursuivit-il, dans son entièreté. Sans distinction entre côté lumineux et côté obscure. Mais au fil du temps, certains ont commencé à éprouver de la méfiance pour ces aspects changeants. Ils voulurent pousser leurs compagnons à ne vénérer que les émanations claires et stables de son pouvoir, et à rejeter tout ce qui à leurs yeux était trop brutal et passionnel. Un autre groupe s’est levé. Pour eux, rejeter la partie obscure revenait à commettre une hérésie et à mettre en danger l’équilibre du Monde. Deux factions distinctes ont fini par voir le jour. Elles se sont livré une guerre fratricide pendant des siècles. Mettant à feu et à sang toutes les contrées et les royaumes. On dit que le monde était sur le point d’être réduit en cendre, lorsque deux chefs de clans rivaux décidèrent d’une trêve afin de se lancer ensemble dans une quête. Leur but était de retrouver les lieux de culte de la Première Doctrine, afin d’y trouver quelque chose qui permettrait de réconcilier les deux camps. Leur périple fut long et semer d’épreuves. Mais ils finirent un jour par trouver les vestiges dans lieu ancien, plus ancien que les débuts du conflit. Le bâtiment était pratiquement détruit. Mais au milieu des gravas, ils trouvèrent une trappe qui les mena dans un sous-sol. Sous terre, ils tombèrent sur un autel où reposait un vieil ouvrage, sur la couverture duquel était gravé le titre : « Journal des Whills ». Mais quand ils voulurent s’en emparer, le manuscrit tomba en poussière. Ils ne purent en sauver qu’une page. Ils ramenèrent cette unique relique auprès de leurs clans respectifs et firent jurer à tous leurs membres qu’il n’y aurait plus jamais de guerre ouverte entre eux.

Pyrcel marqua une nouvelle pause et se replongea dans sa prière. Peut-être pour laisser à Rey le temps d’assimiler ce qu’il venait de lui raconter. Elle se remémora les discussions qu’elle avait eues avec Luke, au début de son apprentissage. Quand ce dernier avait tenté de lui expliquer la nature de la Force. Qu’il ne s’agissait pas seulement d’une capacité à déplacer les objets ou lire dans les pensées, mais que la Force elle-même était une entité, avec sa volonté propre. Une volonté que parfois même les Jedi les plus expérimentés peinaient à comprendre. Elle repensa aussi à la description que lui en avait faite Ben Solo. Et elle trouva que sur certains points, leurs deux raisonnements se rejoignaient.

\- Qu’y avait-il d’écrit sur la page ?

Pyrcel releva le menton, interloqué.

\- Sur la page du Journal des Whills, précisa Rey. La seule qui a pu être sauvée. Qu’y avait-il d’écrit ?

Pyrcel ferma les yeux et récita de mémoire :

_D'abord vient le jour_   
_Puis vient la nuit_   
_Après l'obscurité_   
_Surgit la lumière_   
_La différence, disent-ils,_   
_Ne s'équilibre que_   
_Dans le gris parfait_   
_Que perçoivent les Jedi._

Rey médita sur ces paroles tandis que Pyrcel s’était replongé dans la prière et semblait ne pas vouloir poursuivre leur conciliabule pour l’instant. Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil aux gardes qui se tenaient à l’écart, l’air plus ennuyé qu’acariâtre, elle décida de faire un tour pour explorer un peu plus le Temple. Elle tomba, ici ou là, sur des groupes en prière, des prêtres occupés à changer les cierges sur les autels et à gratter la cire tombée sur le sol. Dans le recoin d’une chapelle, elle entendit les voix claires de femmes en train de psalmodier des chants pieux. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir comme un vent glacé ou un souffle d’air brûlant. Ici, en ce lieu chargé d’aura mystique, Rey avait l’impression d’être coupée du monde et pourtant d’en être la pierre angulaire. Comme un rocher posé au milieu d’une rivière, caressé par le torrent et pourtant inerte face au tumulte.

N’eut été les figures sinistres des héros Sith – qui décidément lui fichait la frousse – elle aurait presque pu se sentir à l’aise dans cet endroit. Distraitement, ses pas la conduisirent vers le fond de la nef, derrière le Grand Retable représentant l’arrivée des premiers Sith sur le territoire de Korriban. Derrière, se trouvait un espace vide, baigné d’une lumière chatoyante et multicolore, émanant d’un immense vitrail immense et magnifique. Ce dernier figurait trois personnages auréolés d’or et d’azur. Au centre du trio, se tenait un homme d’un âge vénérable, affublé barbe blanche et vêtu d’une longue robe grise. A sa droite, se tenait une très belle jeune femme aux yeux en amande et à l’abondante chevelure claire, entièrement vêtue de blanc. A sa gauche, un homme au crâne rasé, à la figure pâle, avec des marques rouges lui striant le visage, enveloppé dans une large robe noire. Tous trois se tenaient droits comme la Justice, toisant Rey de leurs yeux de verre.

La jeune Jedi ignorait si c’était dû à l’odeur de l’encens, l’écho des voix des chanteuses ou bien les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les vitraux, mais il lui sembla que ces êtres inanimés étaient pourtant dotés de vie. Que leurs yeux sondaient son âme et que leurs voix l’appelaient, tentaient de lui dire quelque chose. 

_D'abord vient le jour_

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

_  
Puis vient la nuit_

_La paix est un mensonge, il n'y a que la passion._

_  
Après l'obscurité_

_Par la passion, j'ai la puissance._

_  
Surgit la lumière_

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

_  
La différence, disent-ils,_

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

_Par le pouvoir, j'ai la victoire._

_  
Ne s'équilibre que_

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

_Par la victoire, je brise mes chaines._

_  
Dans le gris parfait_

_Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force._

_La Force me libérera._

  
_Rey !_

  
Rey sursauta. En tournant la tête, elle vit Pyrcel marcher vers elle, toujours flanqué de ses deux escortes.

\- A vous êtes là ! s’exclama doucement le jeune homme. Je ne vous voyais plus.

Pyrcel se rapprocha et lui posa délicatement la main sur le bras.

\- Tout va bien ? s’enquit-il. Vous paraissiez ailleurs…

\- Ou… oui ? Oui ! se reprit la jeune femme. Si, si vous avez fini de prier, j’aimerais retourner en ville.

\- Bien sûr.

Pyrcel jeta un regard hésitant aux deux gardes.

\- Ca ne devrait pas poser problème si nous restons groupés.

Ils quittèrent la pénombre et la quiétude du temple pour rejoindre l’effervescence de la rue. Au milieu des saltimbanques et des badauds, Rey oubliait peu à peu sa mélancolie et ses tourments. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lâcher prise et se joindre aux rondes et aux mascarades. On leur jeta des confettis. Un marchand de fleurs laissa tomber un bouton de rose à ses pieds, qu’elle s’empressa de coincer dans ses cheveux. Appâtée par l’odeur du sirop brûlant, elle insista pour que le groupe s’arrête à l’étale d’un vendeur de fruits confits. Pyrcel, en jeune homme courtois, proposa de lui offrir un cornet. Rey crut qu’elle allait défaillir en prenant entre ses mains le paquet de boules brillantes et multicolores, au parfum alléchant. Elle se brûla les doigts et la langue en voulant saisir les friandises avant qu’elles n’aient eu le temps de refroidir. Mais elle s’en fichait. Le goût du sucre caramélisé fondant sur son palet, mêlé à la saveur des fruits, valait largement quelques cloques. Il lui sembla qu’il ne pouvait rien exister de plus délicieux en ce monde. Elle se pourléchait encore les doigts après avoir fini son cornet. Sous le regard amusé de Pyrcel.

\- Vous semblez beaucoup apprécier les festivités, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je m’étonne que _vous_ ne vous y plaisiez pas davantage, répondit-elle.

\- Je n’ai jamais beaucoup aimé l’agitation. J’ai toujours préféré la compagnie des livres à celle des humains. C’est même pire depuis la chute de Snoke…

Le jeune homme jeta sur Rey un regard mélancolique.

\- A vous, je peux bien le dire, si mon père n’avait pas t’en insisté pour que je suive la tradition familiale, j’aurais volontiers rejoint l’Ordre Jedi.

Rey fut étonnée que Pyrcel lui fasse une telle confession, mais pas vraiment surprise de sa révélation. De ce qu’elle connaissait du caractère du jeune Yama, il se serait sans doute épanoui davantage parmi les Jedi que dans le tumulte des intrigues du Clan.

\- Vous devez être soulagé au final, supposa la jeune femme dans une tentative de réconfort. Si vous aviez suivi votre vocation, vous seriez mort avec le reste des Jedi.

Pyrcel baissa la tête semblant médité sur cette question.

\- Je me demandais… poursuivit Rey pour changer de sujet. Est-ce qu’on sait ce qui est arrivé au journal des Whills ? Du moins la dernière page, celle qui a été rapportée...

\- Bien sûr, répondit Pyrcell. Encore aujourd’hui, le journal des Whills est considéré comme le texte sacré le plus fondamental pour les Sith et les Jedi. La relique est conservée dans un sanctuaire en lisière de la frontière de Dagobah. Ce sont les habitants des marais qui en ont la garde.

\- Les habitants des marais ?

\- C’est un peuple très discret. Même en s’aventurant au cœur de leur territoire, il n’est pas aisé d’en croiser. Ce sont de petits bonhommes tous verts, avec de grandes oreilles pointues et seulement trois doigts à chaque main. On les dit expert en poison et en camouflage. L’un d’eux était d’ailleurs un maître Jedi extrêmement honoré : Maître Yoda. Vous n’avez pas pu ne pas entendre parler de lui. C’était lui qui dirigeait le Temple d’Endor lorsque le Prince Luke Skywalker à fait le choix de renoncer au trône. On dit que si Dark Vador n’a jamais osé s’attaquer au Temple après un tel affront, c‘était parce qu’il avait trop de respect – ou de crainte – pour Yoda. Il s’en est pris à Ben Kenobi parce que ce dernier n’a pas eu le bon sens de quitter le service du Roi au bon moment…

\- Luke parlait souvent de Yoda et de Kenobi, affirma Rey. Il disait que Kenobi était un homme à la loyauté sans faille. Que même au cœur de la tempête, il n’aurait jamais renoncé à faire son devoir…

\- Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas offenser sa mémoire. Tout le monde s’accorde à dire que Ben Kenobi était un Jedi sans égal. Et un combattant incroyable. Il y a même une rumeur qui prétend qu’il aurait vaincu en duel un seigneur de la maison Maul…

\- Vous voulez dire, un des descendants du grand Dark Maul ?

Rey avait lu des chroniques sur cette sinistre famille, dans les archives de Korriban. L’une d’elle disait que le seigneur Dark Maul avait capturé une femme zabrak dans les contrées de l’est et qu’il l’avait ramenée sur son fief afin qu’elle porte ses enfants – Les zabrak étaient réputés pour leur robustesse et leur tempérament agressif. – Le nom de la femme n’était jamais mentionné, ni qu’elle avait été sa vie auprès du seigneur Sith – les rumeurs courant sur ce dernier et la manière dont il traitait ses maîtresses ne rendaient pas d’optimiste – mais il était assuré qu’au cours des décennies suivantes les enfants nés au sein de la maison Maul présentaient tous des caractéristiques physiques du peuple zabrak. Et ils semaient la discord et la violence autour d’eux.

\- Comment Kenobi a-t-il pu être amené à se battre avec un seigneur Maul ?

\- Une histoire de vengeance à ce qu’il paraît, répondit Pyrcel. L’homme en question aurait tué le propre maître de Kenobi lors d’une rixe…

\- Mais le code des Jedi interdit la vengeance !

\- Le Code l’interdit. Mais les Jedi sont avant tout des hommes, avec leurs propres règles...

\- Et le Clan n’a pas demandé réparation pour la mort du seigneur Maul ?

\- Les Maul n’ont jamais été très appréciés, même par les autres Sith. De plus, si on a bien retrouvé Maul coupé en deux à la base du tronc ; seule une lame Jedi pouvait être assez puissante pour causer une telle chose. Mais Kenobi ne s’est jamais vanté de l’avoir tuer. Et puis, il n’y avait aucune preuve. Ça arrangeait bien les affaires de Dark Sidious. Certains prétendent qu’il avait déjà des vues sur le padawan de Kenobi à cette époque, et qu’il ne voulait pas les contrarier.

\- Le padawan de Kenobi… ?

\- Anakin Skywalker.

Leurs pas les avaient ramenés aux abords de l’arène où l’excitation était un son comble. Deux nouveaux combattants venaient d’entrer en lice. Les deux gardes du corps se placèrent devant Pyrcel et leur taillèrent un passage à travers la foule pour atteindre les gradins. Ils parvinrent ainsi jusqu’à la tribune où se trouvaient Lord Muraka et Lady Senyse.

\- Pyrcel ! s’exclama le maître des lieux en apercevant le jeune homme avec sa suite. Venez vous installer avec nous.

Il y avait au moins cinq autres personnes réunis autour de Muraka et de sa sœur. Un homme âgé d’une cinquantaine d’année, corpulent et courtaud, avec un collier de barbe châtain, flanqué de deux jeunes gens qui devaient avoir dans la vingtaine et paraissaient être ses doubles.

\- Vous connaissez Lord Penza et ses fils, lança Muraka.

Pyrcel s’inclina poliment vers le trio, qui lui rendit la pareille, sans effusion.

\- Et Lord Vazarii et Lady Tulak.

Le seigneur Sith désigna un homme efflanqué, au crâne rasé, et une femme à l’air austère, avec des yeux d’un bleu délavé, presque blanc.

\- Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le combat de notre nouveau Roi contre Lord Azrakel.

Rey tourna vivement la tête en direction de l’arène. En effet, elle reconnut l’armure noire de Kylo Ren. Malgré elle, elle sentit le sang pulser dans ses veines et augmenter son débit.

\- Est-ce son premier duel ? demanda Pyrcel en feignant l’intérêt.

\- Non. Il y en a eu trois autres avant. Mais vous n’avez rien manqué d’intéressant. Des échauffements, rien de plus. Vite expédiés. Mais là, ça promet d’être plus palpitant...

Le cœur de Rey s’emballa. La jeune femme dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour masquer son anxiété. Ren n’aurait surement pas aimé qu’elle se donne en spectacle dans un moment pareil. Elle-même se trouvait ridicule d’être aussi émotive.

_Pourquoi s’inquiéter pour Ben Solo ? N’était-ce pas la vie qu’il avait choisie ? C’était son combat et non celui de Rey._

Pourtant, lorsque les deux combattants se tinrent face à face et échangèrent les saluts de circonstances, la jeune femme resta cramponnée à la balustrade. Les yeux fixés sur les épées s’entrechoquant, tressaillant à chaque tintement du métal.

Les deux hommes optèrent immédiatement pour une technique très agressive. Rey connaissait par cœur les mouvements de Ren. Elle savait quand il montait à la charge pour déstabiliser son adversaire et quand il battait en retraite pour reprendre son souffle. Le style de Lord Azrakel lui était moins familier, mais elle le trouva extrêmement brutal. Et vicieux, cherchant les failles de son adversaire avec acharnement. Ce duel n’avait rien d’amical.

\- Seriez-vous tenté par un pari, Pyrcel ? lança Lord Muraka dans son dos. J’ai voulu y intéresser ma sœur, mais elle a une sainte horreur des jeux de hasard. Elle trouve que c’est défier la Force.

\- Je ne peux que lui donner raison, approuva calmement le jeune Yama.

\- Dites plutôt que vous n’osez pas parier contre le Roi.

Rey sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque.

\- Je comprends vos réticences. La Force semble être du côté de notre souverain. Azrakel est plus téméraire. Il a accepté de parier trente deniers qu’il arriverait à éliminer Kylo Ren avant la finale.

Au même moment, un cri s’éleva depuis l’arène. Azrakel venait de porter un coup violant à Kylo Ren au niveau de l’épaule.

Rey sentit son sang se glacer. C’était le point faible de Ben Solo. Elle vit le Roi flancher, un genou dans la poussière. S’appuyant sur son épée, le poing droit serré autour de sa garde, tandis qu’il portait l’autre main à son épaule. Rey allait enjamber la balustrade et se jeter dans l’arène pour le rejoindre, lorsque Ben se redressa et fondit sur son adversaire. Azrakel ne s’attendait visiblement pas à la violence de la charge. Il fut lent à réagir. Trop lent. Ren parvint à lui faire lâcher son épée. Il enchaîna avec un coup de coude brutal au visage. La tête d’Azrakel bascula en arrière et le sang gicla de son nez. Un croque-en-jambe bien placé et le seigneur Sith se retrouva les deux genoux dans la poussière, avec son épée et celle de Kylo Ren sur la nuque.

Alors le rouquin leva les bras au ciel et inclina la tête, faisant comprendre ainsi qu’il déclarait forfait. Kylo Ren demeura immobile, tenant les deux lames en cisailles autour du cou d’Azrakel. Un seul geste de sa part et l’homme était décapité. Le public retint son souffle.

Au bout d’un moment qui parut interminable, le Roi Sith finit par relâcher son adversaire. Le héraut déclara Kylo Ren victorieux pour cette manche. Ren jeta son épée aux pieds du vaincu et tourna les talons pour quitter la lice, sans plus lui accorder un seul regard.

\- Je viens de gagner trente deniers, s’exclama un Muraka goguenard. Ça me dédommagera pour l’humiliation qu’Azrakel m’a fait subir tout à l’heure.

Rey était à bout de nerfs. Elle aurait voulu se précipiter à la suite de Ben et s’assurer qu’il avait bien encaissé le coup. Mais elle craignait que ce soit mal interprété. Officiellement, c’était à Naïs de s’occuper du Roi et de veiller sur son état physique.

La jeune fille injuria intérieurement le Zabrak. A tous les coups, cet imbécile avait mal ajusté l’épaulière de son maître avant son entrée en lice. Il aurait pourtant du savoir que c’était le point le plus sensible – à cause d’une vieille blessure de guerre qui n’avait jamais guéri correctement - et qu’il fallait le protéger en priorité.

\- J’en ai assez vu pour aujourd’hui, annonça Pyrcel. Je pense me retirer dans la bibliothèque jusqu’à la fin de la journée…

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne souhaitez pas assister au reste des combats ? Maintenant que les choses deviennent enfin intéressantes…

Pyrcel déclina poliment l’offre insistante de Lord Muraka de demeurer à ses côtés. Visiblement, ce dernier avait très envie de s’entretenir avec lui de sa sœur, Lady Fénide. A chaque fois que Muraka prononçait son nom, les oreilles de Pyrcel viraient au rouge cerise. Le jeune homme finit par décamper de la tribune, toujours flanqué de ses deux gardes du corps.

Rey hésita à le suivre. Mais par une belle journée ensoleillée, avec autant d’agitation et d’effervescences autour, elle n’avait guère envie de rester enfermée. Après que Pyrcel eut quitté les lieux, la jeune fille descendit discrètement de la tribune, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Ce qui était nettement moins aisé sans les deux gardes pour lui tailler un passage.

\- Hey, toi !

On l’agrippa brusquement par le bras. Rey se dégagea, dégaina la dague qu’elle portait à sa ceinture et fit volte-face. Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Enor.

\- Holà ! Rengaine ça, fillette ! Tu pourrais blesser quelqu’un.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? maugréa Rey en rangeant son arme, de mauvaise humeur.

La journée avait si bien commencé. Et cet imbécile allait la lui gâcher à tous les coups.

\- J’ai besoin que tu ailles t’occuper de Kylo Ren. Son combat contre Lord Azrakel l’a foutu dans un état de nerfs à vif. Faut que quelqu’un l’aide à se canaliser avant son prochain combat.

\- C’est pas le rôle de Naïs ?

\- Il assure le prochain duel : il a pas le temps.

\- Et toi ? Tu peux pas t’en occuper ?

\- T’es son écuyère, oui ou merde ?

Elle ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Apparemment, Enor n’avait pas été mis au courant de leur altercation, ou bien il feignait de l’ignorer. Quoiqu’il en fut, c’eût été délicat de regimber dans un moment pareil. Rey se résigna donc à suivre le chevalier de Ren jusqu’à la tente royale, installée à quelques pas de la lice, au milieu des autres bivouacs où les compétiteurs se rassemblaient pour se détendre et panser leurs blessures entre deux combats. 

La tente de Kylo Ren se distinguait des autres par sa taille – immense -, ses armoiries – la lune rouge sur champ noir – et les deux gardes faisant le pied de grue à l’entrée. Enor poussa pratiquement Rey sous le dais, sans même prendre la peine de l’annoncer et retourna à ses occupations, la laissant seule dans la chaleur feutrée de la tente royale.

Seule. Pas tout à fait. La silhouette massive de Kylo Ren émergea de derrière une tenture tendue au milieu pour plus d’intimité. Le Roi Sith se figea en posant les yeux sur Rey.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

L’écuyère s’efforça d’ignorer son pincement au cœur devant l’air désappointé et irritable de son maître.

\- On m’a envoyée vous assister, répondit-elle.

\- Il n’y avait personne d’autre de disponible ?

\- Apparemment non.

Ben poussa un grognement, puis s’assit sur un tabouret, visiblement résigné.

\- Aide-moi à enlever ça.

Il se débattait avec les attaches de son épaulière. Rey se précipita pour dénouer les liens avec dextérité. Depuis le temps, elle connaissait son équipement par cœur et aurait pu le lui enlever les yeux fermés. Ben poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le poids du métal quitta son épaule. Après que Rey lui eut ôté le reste de son armure et sa cotte de maille, il se massa douloureusement la clavicule, sous sa chemise. Il était en sueur et tendu comme un arc. Rey lui trouva une mine misérable. On aurait eu peine à croire qu’il venait de remporter le combat face à Lord Azrakel.

Elle rapprocha sa main de son épaule et se mit à malaxer consciencieusement les muscles endoloris. Ben n’osa pas bougé dans un premier temps, se figeant sous les doigts de Rey comme un animal sauvage pris au piège de son prédateur. Passant outre le malaise du Roi, la jeune femme s’ingéniait à attendrir cette chair aussi dure que le marbre et récalcitrante. Elle enfonça ses doigts profondément, entre les muscles et les tendons, cherchant la raideur, le nœud, le point névralgique.

Elle sut qu’elle l’avait trouvé lorsque Ben poussa tout d’un coup un rugissement en cambrant le dos.

\- C’est ici, n’est-ce pas ?

Ben se contenta de grogner en serrant les lèvres. Rey frotta la peau sous sa chemise, pour tenter de la réchauffer.

\- Il faudrait un onguent, dit-elle. Ou un baume. Une pommade apaisante.

\- Dans la sacoche, grogna Ben en lui désignant le sac posé dans un coin de la tente.

Rey fouilla dedans et en sorti un pot en terre, fermé à l’aide d’un morceau de cuir serré par un lacet. La substance contenue à l’intérieure était graisseuse, d’un blanc grisâtre et dégageait une forte odeur de menthe poivrée.

\- Nous allons voir si ce baume de Lady Yama est efficace, commenta Ben et se retournant face à l’entrée de la tente.

Pour une fois, Rey ne ressentit pas d’agacement particulier à la mention de la noble dame. Elle revint près de son maître, prélevant une généreuse portion de pommade entre ses doigts et la fit chauffer contre sa peau.

\- Vous devriez enlever votre chemise, dit-elle dans le dos du Roi.

Et vit ce dernier se redresser sur son siège, aux aguets.

\- Ce serait plus pratique, argumenta-t-elle. Pour la pommade.

Ben poussa un soupire et fit passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête. Rey eut alors une vue imprenable sur son dos nu, banc comme du lait caillé et maculé de cicatrices.

Bien qu’il se soit de nombreuses fois déshabillé en sa présence, Rey ne l’avait jamais vu nu. A chaque fois, il se dévêtait derrière un rideau ou un paravent. Sans doute pour ménager sa pudeur. Dans ces moments, Rey devait lutter contre la tentation de jeter un coup d’œil, à la dérobée. Elle avait résisté jusqu’à présent, pour respecter son intimité et parce qu’elle craignait que ses émotions ne la trahissent si son regard tombait par mégarde sur sa peau nue.

Et maintenant, qu’il était entièrement offert à son regard – et ses mains – elle sentait monter du fond de son ventre une chaleur familière et agréable. Mais qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver déplacer dans un moment pareil. Elle s’efforça de compenser sa gêne en étant le plus professionnelle possible, restant concentrée sur la zone qu’elle avait à soigner.

_Surtout, ne pas descendre vers sa poitrine. Ne pas toucher ses pectoraux. Ne pas effleurer ses flans. Ne pas respirer l’odeur de ses cheveux… Oh Force, surtout pas ses cheveux !..._

Elle dut se montrer efficace, car Ben finit par pousser un soupir d’apaisement et se laisser aller contre elle. Sa tête posée sous la poitrine menue de son écuyère. Rey sentit ses joues prendre feu. Heureusement, dans cette position, Ben ne pouvait pas percevoir son trouble.

Du moins, elle l’espérait…

\- Vous allez encore combattre tout à l’heure ? demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence qu’elle trouvait bien trop intimiste.

\- Il le faut bien, soupira Ben.

\- Toujours ces histoires de paraître… ?

\- Toujours…

\- Et si vous perdez le prochain combat ? Que vous vous effondrez à cause de la douleur ?...

\- Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de penser à ça maintenant, Rey.

\- Et moi ? Qu’est-ce que je deviendrais ?...

Ben lui attrapa brusquement le poignet. La jeune fille ne s’était pas attendue à ce geste et demeura figée. Doucement, son maître se tourna vers elle. Sans lui lâcher la main. Il l’a tenait fermement serrée dans sa paume, sans brutalité. Comme il aurait gardé un oisillon dans son poing sans vouloir l’étouffer.

Le Roi Sith planta ses yeux noirs d’encre dans les siens. Rey s’efforça de soutenir son regard sans ciller, en ignorant les battements de son cœur, en s’efforçant de ne pas penser au fait qu’il pouvait sentir son pouls sous ses doigts.

\- J’ai juré de te préserver du danger. Je ne me dédirai pas de ma parole. Notre… différent n’y change rien.

Rey voulait le croire. Pas tant parce qu’elle craignait pour sa propre sécurité, mais parce qu’elle ne pouvait plus imaginer mener une existe dans laquelle cet homme n’occuperait aucune place.

\- Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, dit-elle cependant. Vous savez que ces gens n’attendent que le moindre signe de faiblesse de votre part pour vous faire chuter. Pourtant, vous faîtes tout pour leur plaire. Dans le fond, vous êtes esclave de vos propres sujets…

Pour un peu, elle aurait rougi de sa propre audace. Mais à son grand étonnement, loin de s’offusquer ou de lui rappeler sa propre condition, Ben Solo laissa échapper un rire. Un rire qui n’appartenait qu’à lui, à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le murmure. Sa bouche trop grande s’étirant d’une oreille à l’autre et creusant des fossettes aux coins de ses joues.

\- Tu n’as pas tellement tort, dit-il en lui baisant le dos de la main.

Le geste fut exécuté de manière anodine et parfaitement naturelle. Mais lorsque Kylo Ren se rendit compte de la portée de ce baiser, il relâcha instantanément la main de Rey.

\- Merci pour ton aide, répliqua-t-il en lui tournant à nouveau le dos. Tu peux disposer.

Rey quitta la tente précipitamment, gardant le poing serré contre elle.

* * *

En milieu d’après-midi, un orage éclata, obligeant les joutes à s’interrompre. A la tombée du soir, la pluie et le tonnerre avait cessé pour céder la place à une atmosphère chargée d’électricité. L’heure n’était plus au tournoi – dont la finale avait été reportée au lendemain – mais aux feux de joies, aux mascarades et aux charivaris. Les nobles, chevaliers et invités de hautes distinctions s’étaient réfugiés dans le château, où un banquet était donné avec profusion de viandes et de mets rares, accompagné de musique et de numéros de danse. Tandis que le petit peuple poursuivait ses propres festivités au sein de la ville.

Finn était parvenu à s’arranger pour être libéré de son tour de garde. A l’instar de beaucoup de domestiques et de membres du personnel – ainsi que quelques chevaliers de Ren -, il s’était glissé hors du château pour se mêler aux petites gens. Il avait troqué son uniforme de garde royal contre une tenue plus passe-partout. Il marcha en direction de la Grande Place, s’efforçant d’adopter une démarche décontractée. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner l’impression d’être en quête de quelque chose ou de quelqu’un. Au cas où un espion serait sur ses basques, il devait avoir l’air d’un simple trouffion parti s’encanailler dans la Basse-Ville.

Arrivé sur la Grande Place, l’agitation battait son plein. Une estrade avait été installée au beau milieu de l’esplanade. Un groupe de musiciens enchainaient les morceaux de tambours et de cornemuses, tandis que la foule dansait en rond autour de la scène.

Soudain Finn aperçut au loin la silhouette de Rey. Il se figea un instant. Les deux jeunes gens ne s’étaient pas reparlé depuis que Finn avait gaffé en évoquant la relation que la jeune femme entretenait avec Kylo Ren. Il craignait de l’avoir fâchée au point qu’elle décide de le dénoncer au Roi ou l’un de ses chevaliers. Mais il semblait bien que Rey ait tenu sa langue, en dépit du ressentiment qu’elle pouvait avoir envers lui.

Décidément, plus il apprenait à la connaître, moins Finn parvenait à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette fille. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu’elle ne lui avait jamais donné aucun motif de la croire vindicative ou déloyale. Il comprenait d’autant moins comment Kylo Ren avait pu s’attacher l’affection d’une femme comme elle. Et ça le mettait de plus en plus mal à l’aise de se servir d’elle pour tenter d’atteindre le Roi.

_Mais les grandes causes impliquent parfois de se salir les mains_, comme aimait à le rappeler Poe Dameron.

Rey finit par l’apercevoir elle aussi et courut vers lui. Elle lui sauta littéralement au cou et l’embrassa sur les deux joues avec effusion. Son haleine sentait fort l’hydromel. Et il y avait au moins deux couronnes de fleurs superposées sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà bien entamé la soirée, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Les yeux de Rey brillaient comme des chandelles.

\- Viens danser ! décréta-t-elle en l’entrainant vers la ronde des danseurs.

Finn n’opposa aucune résistance. Après tout, il était officiellement là pour faire la fête.

Rey paraissait survoltée, sautillant comme un cabri au rythme de la musique. Finn s’efforçait d’être dans l’ambiance, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des regards inquisiteurs en périphérie de la foule. Soudain, sans prévenir, Rey lui sauta de nouveau au cou, mais cette fois ce fut sur la bouche qu’elle l’embrassa. Le jeune homme n’était tellement pas préparé à un tel assaut qu’il demeura figé, comme frappé par la foudre.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il saisit Rey par les épaules et la repoussa doucement mais fermement.

\- Rey ? Combien de pintes d’hydromel as-tu bu exactement ?

\- Assez pour avoir envie de t’embrasser, bafouilla la jeune femme.

Elle essaya à nouveau de nouer ses bras autour de son cou, mais Finn la maintint à bout de bras.

\- Rey, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C’est la réaction de Kylo Ren qui t’inquiète ?

Elle rit. Mais d’un rire grelotant, nerveux, sans joie réelle.

\- Y a pas de raison, crois-moi. Je suis pas sa maîtresse…

Elle tenta un nouvel assaut, que Finn repoussa encore, de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

\- Qu’est-ce qui y a à la fin ? s’impatienta Rey. Toi non plus, tu m’trouves pas à ton goût ?...

\- Rey, je pense vraiment que tu devrais te calmer…

La jeune femme se dégagea brutalement.

\- Va te faire ! cracha-t-elle. J’ai pas envie de me calmer… J’ai envie de m’amuser !

Elle s’écarta vivement et se précipita à l’autre bout de la place pour rejoindre un autre groupe de danseurs. Sa démarche était légèrement titubante. Et Finn envisagea de la suivre, craignant qu’elle ne s’attire des ennuis. Ce fut alors que son attention fut attirée par un éclair orange qui traversa son champ de vision.

Tournant la tête, il vit la renarde galoper en direction d’un coin reculé, dans une ruelle étroite. Une tête ronde, casquée d’épais cheveux noirs, émargeait de derrière un muret. Finn sentit ses boyaux se tordre au creux de son estomac en reconnaissant le visage de Rose. Et vue sa mine contrariée, elle avait dû assister à toute la scène entre lui et Rey.

Lorsqu’elle disparut à l’angle de la ruelle, sans réfléchir, il l’a suivi. Oubliant pour le coup la jeune Rey qui continuait de s’agiter dans son coin.

* * *

Kylo Ren déambulait depuis plus d’une heure au hasard des rues. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il était parvenu à fausser compagnie à ses hôtes en prétextant une lassitude due au tournoi. Revenu à ses appartements, il avait troqué ses vêtements d’apparat contre un simple pourpoint gris anthracite et un manteau noir. Puis, il s’était glissé hors du château par un passage secret, qu’il avait découvert la nuit dernière.

Au coin d’une rue, il jeta une pièce d’argent à une marchande de colifichets en échange d’un loup, qu’il plaqua sur ses yeux. Cette nuit, il ne voulait plus être Kylo Ren, ni le Roi du Clan des Sith, ni même Ben Solo, mais juste un anonyme parmi d’autres.

Au cours de la journée, une foule des courtisans et de nobles des différents fiefs voisins avaient accouru vers la demeure des Muraka en apprenant la présence du Roi dans leurs murs. En plus d’Azrakel et de sa cour, Kylo devait à présent se farcir Lord Penza, accompagné de ses deux fils, ainsi que leurs cousins les Vazarii et les Tulak.

Cela faisait bien trop de seigneurs sith arrogants et opportunistes réunis en un seul endroit au goût de Kylo Ren. Qui visiblement ne pouvaient pas rester sagement dans leurs fiefs à attendre que Ren daigne leur rendre visite. Non, il fallait qu’ils viennent se traîner jusqu’ici pour lui faire leur cour.

Toutes ces courbettes et faux-semblants finissaient par l’écœurer, tout comme les tentatives de Lord Muraka pour lui coller sa sœur sur les genoux ou les compliments pleins de fiel de Lord Azrakel pour sa victoire. Il en venait à se demander pourquoi il avait tant désiré cette couronne et s’obstinait à la garder, alors qu’il lui aurait été si aisé de disparaître dans la nuit.

Au loin, il entendit les fredonnements d’une chanson populaire.

_Un gros chat se rendit au bal_  
_Tikiti tom ta tikiti tom_  
_Un gros chat se rendit au bal_  
_Tikiti tom ti da_y**[1]**

Ces déambulations le menèrent sur la place devant le Grand Temple Sith, où toute la populace semblait s’être donné rendez-vous.

  
_Un gros chat se rendit au bal_   
_A pris ses bottes et son cheval_   
_Tikiti tom ti day_

_Au bal des chats et des souris_   
_Tikiti tom ta tikiti tom_   
  


Kylo allait faire le grand tour afin de s’engouffrer dans une rue adjacente, lorsque son regard tomba sur un couple enlacé.

  
_Au bal des chats et des souris_   
_À petits pas, rondes et quadrilles_   
_Tikiti tom ti day_

Il crut que sa tête allait exploser lorsqu’il reconnut Rey, suspendue au cou de ce jeune garde à la peau noire, dont Kylo ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom. Mais auquel il aurait volontiers arraché les bras et les jambes en cet instant précis.

_Souris, veux-tu qu'on se marie?_   
_Tikit tom ta tikiti tom_   
_Hey, Souris veux-tu qu'on se marie?_   
_J'ai de l'or et du crédit_   
_Tikiti tom ti day_

Ainsi ses pires craintes étaient confirmées : Rey l’avait repoussé, méprisé, pour se donner à cet homme. Un garçon sans nom ni titre, un moins-que-rien.

_Je n'veux pas me marier_   
_Tikit tom ta tikiti tom_

_Non, je n'veux pas me marier_   
_Ôte tes pattes, vilain chat gris_   
_Tikiti tom ti lay_

Kylo sentait une lame s’enfoncer dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que Rey posait ses lèvres tendres sur celles de son amant. Les deux jeunes gens n’avaient de cesse de se coller l’un à l’autre, puis de se séparer, comme deux tourtereaux batifolant sur une branche.

  
_Non, je n'veux pas me marier_   
_Je veux courir dans les blés_   
_Tikiti tom ti day_

Soudain, sans raison apparente, Rey s’écarta brusquement de son soupirant et sembla vouloir le fuir. Ce dernier parut hésiter à la suivre, mais quelque chose attira son attention plus loin et il partit dans la direction opposée. L’occasion était trop belle à prendre. Et Kylo sentit ses instincts de prédateur se réveiller.

Puisque cet imbécile était assez fou pour laisser un tel trésor sans surveillance, lui saurait en prendre un bien meilleur soin.

* * *

Finn retrouva Rose derrière l’établie d’un vendeur d’hydromel. A peine fut-il à portée de bras que la jeune femme lui administra une soufflante qui manqua lui décrocher la mâchoire.

\- M’enfin ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

\- Alors, c’est comme ça que tu travailles pour la Rébellion ! cracha Rose d’un ton accusateur.

Entre eux, à leurs pieds, Bibi la renarde jappait bruyamment.

\- Rose, c’est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Je ferme les yeux pour Poe. Parce que vous avez un passif tous les deux et que je sais qu’il donnerait sa vie pour toi. Mais que tu joues les séducteurs, pendant que je me ronges les sangs à imaginer le pire… Là c’est trop !

Elle allait lui administrer une nouvelle claque, quand Finn parvint à lui attraper le poignet et à l’attirer contre lui. Rose se débattit encore lorsqu’il glissa son autre main au bas de son dos, rapprochant leurs bassins.

\- Toi aussi, tu m’as manquée, murmura Finn contre ses lèvres, avant de les embrasser.

* * *

Rey ne touchait plus terre. Les trois pintes qu’elle avait bues au cours de la soirée lui chantaient dans la tête. Le parfum des fleurs dans ses cheveux, les voix tonitruantes des chanteurs, le vertige de la danse, la chaleur irradiante des corps autour d’elle… C’était comme être en transe. Plus rien n’avait d’importance. Plus rien n’était grave. Elle aurait pu disparaître, se fondre dans l’atmosphère comme de la fumée.

_Ah viens ma belle, apporte-moi du vin, _

_apporte-moi du vin, je meurs de soif ici !_  
_Ah viens ma belle, apporte-moi du vin,_  
_J'ai soif de vin et de femme_ !**[2]**  
  


Kylo soupira. Les musiciens s’étaient-ils lancés comme défi de jouer les chansons les plus stupides de leur répertoire ?

Fendant la foule, il marcha droit sur Rey. Les yeux rivés sur elle, tel un phare dans la tempête. Sa stature lui offrant un avantage pour repérer la jeune femme, au milieu de l’agitation.

_  
Je ne t'en verserai que si tu danses avec moi, _

_si tu danses avec moi, alors 'viendrai à toi !  
Je ne t'en verserai que si tu danses avec moi, _

_alors tu recevras le vin et la femme !_   
  


Rey se heurta soudain à un immense colosse enveloppé dans une cape noire, un masque sur le visage. On aurait dit un spectre comme dans les histoires de fantômes. Cela la fit rire. L’inconnu la prit par la taille et l’entraina dans une ronde frénétique.

_  
Oh viens ma belle, monte sur la table,_

_ monte sur la table, viens nous y danserons !  
Oh viens ma belle, monte sur la table, _

_que chacun puisse nous voir !_   
  


Finn et Rose s’enfoncèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Appuyés contre un muret, ils n’avaient de cesse de s’embrasser, de se toucher, les mains fouillant sous leurs vêtements, cherchant de la peau à caresser, de la chair à agripper. Ils étaient tellement affamés l’un de l’autre, que la nuit entière ne suffirait pas à les rassasier.

_  
J'y monterai contre un baiser de toi, un baiser de toi, _

_Oui, c'est ce que je souhaite !_   
_J'y monterai contre un baiser de toi, j'y monterai avec toi._   
  


Prisonnière des bras puissants de son mystérieux cavalier, Rey avait la tête prise dans les nuages formés par la fumée des feux de joie. Son partenaire la faisait tournoyer, la saisissait par la taille et la soulevait par moment, avant de la reposer au sol, en suivant la cadence des tambours.

Puis, vint un moment où elle ne retoucha plus terre. Il venait de caler ses grandes mains sous ses cuisses et d’écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

  
_Le vice attire et la chair est faible ; il en sera toujours ainsi._   
_La nuit est jeune et le diable rit, viens que nous nous en versions._   
  


Le goût de ses lèvres lui donna le vertige. C’était plus doux que le miel, plus suave que le vin aux épices. Sans réfléchir, elle lui rendit son baiser. C’était sans doute brouillon et maladroit. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas échangé de vrai baiser avec personne. Qu’aucun homme ne l’avait serrée contre sa poitrine aussi fort. Et elle avait tellement besoin de ça ! Juste sentir qu’elle était attendue, recherchée, désirée. Savoir qu’un homme voulait la prendre. Fut-ce un inconnu… Fut-ce seulement pour une nuit…

_  
Et plus tard ma belle, prête-moi ta couche, _

_prête-moi ta couche, que je ne gèle pas !  
Et plus tard ma belle, prête-moi ta couche, _

_tu ne perdras pas au change !_   
  


Il l’entraina dans une rue parallèle au Temple. Rey se laissa conduire sans résister. Kylo n’en revenait pas que ce fut aussi simple. Une fois dans l’ombre, il s’enfonça dans un recoin, derrière un contrefort du Temple et s’empara à nouveau des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Force, sa bouche ! Comment avait-il pu vivre avant cette nuit sans le souffle de Rey, sans le parfum de son haleine, sans le choc de ses dents contre les siennes ?...

_  
Seulement si tu n'en embrasses aucune autre aujourd'hui, _

_aucune autre aujourd'hui, si tu m'es fidèle !  
Seulement si tu n'en embrasses une autre aujourd'hui,_

_ sinon tu dormiras seul._   
  


Rey se laissait embrasser, caresser, mordre, palper… L’inconnu paraissait vouloir la dévorer toute entière. Peut-être, si elle avait été moins éméchée, moins grisée, moins désespérée elle-même, aurait-elle été inquiète d’être ainsi manipulée entre des mains inconnues…d’être envahie dans son espace personnel. Pourtant, elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité dans les bras de cet homme, enveloppée dans son manteau, écrasée sous sa puissante stature. Embrasée par son souffle dans le creux de son cou.

Brusquement, Rey se heurta au bois d’une porte. Son compagnon saisit la poignée dans son dos et la poussa de l’autre côté. Derrière eux, les musiciens achevaient leur dernier couplet.

_Le vice attire et la chair est faible ; il en sera toujours ainsi._

_La nuit est jeune et le diable rit, viens que nous nous en servions._

_  
_Le claquement de la porte résonna dans le Temple, tel un coup de marteau. Kylo était parvenu à forcer le mécanisme de la serrure en utilisant la Force. Son masque toujours sur les yeux, il entraina Rey à travers les rangées de piliers et de candélabres.

Le Temple, vidé de ses fidèles, avait une autre âme à présent et semblait vouloir se faire l’écrin des étreintes clandestines des deux amants.

Les claquements de pas sur le pavement résonnaient avec force jusqu’aux voûtes. Comme des battements de cœur affolés.

Finalement, Kylo s’arrêta devant une chapelle, reléguée derrière le chœur. Il amena Rey contre l’autel vide de toute offrande, comme prêt à les accueillir. Saisissant la jeune femme par la taille, il l’a fit asseoir sur la table de pierre et recommença à l’embrasser. A force d’étreinte, il l’a rejoignit sur l’autel, s’étendant près d’elle comme sur un lit nuptiale.

Couchée sur la pierre, l’homme calé entre ses jambes ouvertes, Rey leva les yeux au-dessus d’elle et - tandis que son amant du moment défaisait les lacets de ses braies et glissait sa main entre ses cuisses - observa distraitement le vitrail au-dessus d’eux. Plongées dans l’obscurité, sans la lumière du jour filtrant à travers les plaques en verre, les formes étaient à peine distinguables. Elle crut reconnaître trois silhouettes, vaguement familières.

La main de son amant fouillant sous son vêtement la distrait dans sa réflexion. Lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur sa fente humide, Rey sursauta alors qu’une langue de feu lui traversait l’épine dorsale. Ses soupires s’élevèrent jusqu’aux vitraux. Elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle était aussi mouillée, jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente les doigts larges étirer ses chairs tendres et lisses. Elle peinait à reprendre son souffle et garder le contrôle sur sa respiration. Alors que l’intrusion en elle se faisait plus pressante.

Elle était comme hors de son propre corps. Abandonnant son enveloppe charnelle à aux mains d’un inconnu, tandis qu’elle flottait au-dessus d’elle-même.

Poussant toujours plus profondément dans sa chair intime. Jusqu’à laisser exhaler le nom qu’elle gardait enfoui au fond de son cœur.

_\- Ben ! _

Ce fut comme une chute depuis le plafond. Brusquement, Rey eut conscience de la dureté de la table de pierre sous elle. Du courant d’air s’insinuant sous les linteaux des portes et glissant sur sa peau. Du vitrail au-dessus d’elle – celui qu’elle avait admiré, le matin même – et des yeux de verre qui la toisaient dans l’obscurité. Et le poids de cet autre corps au-dessus du sien, de sa main sur son sexe. Elle prit vaguement conscience que ce qu’ils faisaient pouvait s’apparenter à un sacrilège.

Kylo était demeuré figé. Perdu entre l’excitation et la consternation. Avait-elle crié son nom parce qu’elle venait de le reconnaître ? Parce qu’elle voulait que ce soit lui ? Ou parce qu’elle connaissait quelqu’un d’autre portant ce nom ? Devait-il retirer son masque ?...

Il n’eut malheureusement pas le temps de lui poser la question, car des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la nef. Un « Qui va là ? » s’éleva du gardien venu débusqué les impertinents qui osaient profaner la quiétude du Temple.

* * *

Encore engourdis par leur étreinte passionnée, Finn et Rose se rhabillaient silencieusement, tandis que de la rue leur parvenait l’écho des voix des derniers fêtards qui rejoignaient leurs pénates. Ou à défaut, un recoin où cuver leur bière en attendant que le jour se lève. Bibi faisait la sentinelle, à quelques pas, guettant l’éventuelle venue d’une milice ou de quelque opportun.

Ce fut Finn qui rompit le silence en premier :

\- Tu es venue seule jusqu’ici ?

Rose acquiesça.

\- Poe m’a confiée sa renarde pour qu’elle me serve de garde-du-corps. Il serait bien venu lui-même, mais il y avait beaucoup à faire en ce moment. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs…

\- Je suis content qu’on ait pu se voir en tête-à-tête.

\- J’en doute pas…

La jeune femme réajustait sa tunique, lorsque son compagnon lui prit la main et la baisa tendrement.

\- Je te dis la vérité. C’est de plus en plus pénible de rester loin de vous tous. J’entends parfois des nouvelles de razzia dans les campagnes et j’ai toujours peur d’apprendre que l’un de vous a été capturé.

Rose l’embrassa.

\- T’inquiète pas, dit-elle. Ca ne sera plus très long. D’ailleurs, si je suis ici, c’est pour te ramener avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Poe rappelle tous ses espions. Il y a du mouvement dans les fiefs de la partie orientale.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu n’as pas noté l’arrivée des seigneurs Sith dans la cité aujourd’hui ?...

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais…

\- Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu’ils font des manœuvres aux frontières de leurs fiefs. Lord Penza a fait réapprovisionner ses garnisons. Les Phobos ont fermés leurs frontières. Toutes les réserves de grains ont été réquisitionnées. Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu’une chose…

\- Ils se préparent à une guerre. Mais… Kylo Ren vient à peine de monter sur le trône.

\- Faut croire qu’ils ont encore moins envie de l’avoir sur le dos que nous.

\- Et Poe veut qu’on se retire du jeu ?

\- C’est des querelles entre Sith, asséna Rose d’un ton méprisant. Laissons-les s’entretuer.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout.

Finn saisit le bras de sa compagne, inquiet.

\- Rose, même toi tu sais, que reprendre une guerre civile juste cinq mois après la chute de Snoke, c’est le désastre assuré. Les Sith sont fous, mais ils ne risqueraient pas aussi gros sans avoir l’assurance d’éliminer Kylo Ren rapidement.

\- Quand bien même… Me dis pas que ça te ferais de la peine !

\- Et les serviteurs, les gardes, tous ceux qui accompagnent sa suite… Tu y as pensé ?

Finn n’osa pas mentionner Rey. Mais l’image de la jeune fille flottait dans son esprit.

\- Que vont-ils devenir ?

Pour la première fois, Rose parut réellement embarrassée. Elle détourna les yeux, marmonna dans sa barbe.

\- Nous devons d’abord penser à nous, dit-elle.

Mais Finn secoua la tête, en reculant d’un pas.

\- Ce sont aussi mes amis, répliqua-t-il. Certes, ce ne sont pas des héros. Mais ils n’ont pas plus choisi leur camp que moi. Je n’ai pas le droit de les abandonner.

Le jeune homme recula jusqu’à la ruelle. Il se retourna au moment où Rose l‘appela.

\- Dis à Poe que… Un soldat n’abandonne pas son poste. Surtout quand la bataille est proche.

* * *

A l’aube, un serviteur vint réveiller le Roi dans ses appartements. Il trouva Kylo Ren habillé de pieds en capes, vêtu d’une longue robe noire austère. Une tenue de circonstance pour assister à la messe du matin. Les seigneurs Sith avaient bien lourdement insisté que c’était une part importante du rituel durant les Bacchanales. Les soirées se déroulaient dans la débauche, jusqu’au matin où les fidèles se rassemblaient dans le Temple pour participer au culte dans la rigueur la plus austère pour expier leurs péchés. Puis à la sortie de la messe, les réjouissances reprenaient. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu’au dernier jour : où un grand bûcher était allumé afin de purifier tous ces débordements.

_Force ! Heureusement, que tout cela ne durait que sept jours !_

Daeron et Sen-Adge l’attendaient devant la porte. Eux aussi revêtus simplement de leurs cuirasses en cuir bouilli. Ils semblaient reposés. Ce qui était loin d’être le cas de leur maître. Ils rejoignirent ensemble le reste de la cour dans le grand hall de réception du château. Comme à son habitude, Lord Muraka accueillit Kylo Ren avec force effusions et démonstrations de joie. Lui aussi avait renoncé à ses habits chatoyants pour une tenue de cérémonie sobre. Il s’excusa auprès de Kylo que Lady Senyse ne puisse être des leurs. La noble dame s’était réveillée avec une violente migraine et ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre. Elle comptait jeûner le reste jusqu’à la nuit tombée pour compenser.

Ren nota qu’aucun autre seigneur Sith ne manquait à l’appel. Tous vêtus de larges robes noires, tels des moines prêts à faire pénitence. Il aperçut Pyrcel Yama un peu plus en retrait. Et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu’il reconnut Rey à ses côtés.

Un sentiment étrange lui échauffa les sens. La sensation de ses doigts enfoncés dans l’humidité de ses cuisses lui revint en mémoire. Il se représenta le tableau de lui faisant pénitence devant le grand autel du Temple, avec Rey quelques pas derrière lui, dans ce lieu saint où ils avaient été à deux doigts – c’était le cas de le dire – de commettre le péché le plus lubrique qui soit. L’image le fit presque sourire.

Si seulement ce maudit prêtre et sa lanterne ne les avait pas interrompus…

Ils avaient filé en catastrophe, repliés dans l’ombre comme des rats. Et en rejoignant l’extérieur, ils s’étaient perdus de vue. Kylo ne savait même pas si Rey l’avait réellement reconnu.

_Quel scandale c’eut été si on avait découvert le Roi des Sith entrain de lutiner son écuyère sur un autel du Temple !_ Même pour fêter les Bacchanales, la débauche avait ses limites. Mais Kylo ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de trouver cela terriblement cocasse. Au point qu’il lui fut difficile pour lui de garder une mine sérieuse durant la procession qui le reconduisait jusqu’au Temple. Malgré les brûles parfums d’encens qui laissaient échapper des volutes de fumées lourdes et entêtante. Malgré les chants religieux monocordes et sinistrement graves. Malgré la brise matinale qui se glissait sous sa robe de cérémonie et entre les maillons de sa cotte.

Enfin, la procession arriva jusqu’au Temple. Comme le voulait le protocole, Kylo entra en premier, suivit de près par Lord Muraka. Les autres seigneurs sith leur emboitèrent le pas. Et petit à petit, tout le reste de la populace suivit.

Des sièges de prière avaient été installés devant le Grand Autel, pour le Roi et le maître du fief. Les chevaliers de Ren se rangèrent près de leur maître. Les autres seigneurs sith s’étalèrent sur le premier rang juste derrière eux.

A peine installé, le prêtre entama la prière d’ouverture rituelle. Kylo demeura agenouillé dans une posture pieuse, le visage humblement incliné vers le sol. Mais en dépit de ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la messe. Il imaginait quelle tête feraient tous ces nobles seigneurs si austères et plein de morgue, s’il prenait Rey par la main pour la coucher sur l’autel et caller sa tête entre ses cuisses, pour rendre hommage à sa délicieuse petite chatte.

Il avait encore l’odeur de son plaisir sur les doigts, lorsqu’il était finalement parvenu à rejoindre ses appartements à la dérobée, avant que le jour se lève. Preuve tangible que ce qui s’était passé entre eux n’avait rien d’un rêve cette fois. Quel idiot de l’avoir laissée filer ! Il aurait dû la garder dans ses bras et la ramener dans sa chambre…

Un bruit de bousculade et de pieds de chaise qu'on racle sur le sol le troubla dans ses réflexions. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il vit que Lord Muraka avait quitté son siège et se tenait debout, lui tournant le dos. Lord Penza le tenait par les épaules, serré contre lui. Voir le relâcha, Muraka s'effondra sur le sol. Un filet de bave écarlate lui glissait du coin de la bouche.

Quelqu'un poussa un cri dans son dos. Kylo eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir une lame brillante fondre sur lui. Il eut la sensation qu'on lui déchirait le visage et le monde passa du noir au rouge sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Les paroles suivantes sont librement piochées dans une chanson de Cécile Corbel, le Bal des chats.
> 
> [2] Paroles tirées de la chanson originale (en allemand) Tanz mit mir du groupe Faun.


	18. La conjuration des seigneurs sith

Tout alla très vite. Kylo eut le bon réflexe de plonger sur le côté, au moment où il vit le poignard fondre lui. Mais il ne put l’éviter complètement et la pointe aiguisée lui taillada le visage et manqua de peu s’enfoncer entre ses clavicules. Le Roi se retrouva à plat ventre sur le pavement du Temple. Alors que tout se déchainait autour de lui. Les épées dégainées. Des cris s’élevèrent de l’assemblée des fidèles, amassés sur les bancs à l’arrière. Des bruits de chaises renversées, de métal qui s’entrechoque, de pas affolés et de portes qu’on claque. Le havre de paix et de recueillement s’était transformé en un enfer de violence et de chaos,

Kylo Ren était encore à terre, le sang – son sang – voilant ses yeux, lorsque le poignard fondit à nouveau sur lui. Mais cette fois, une épée vint à sa rencontre et trancha la main qui tenait l’arme traitresse. Solak avait bondit par-dessus le corps de Ren et jetait sa rapière en direction de l’agresseur, l’obligeant à reculer.

Revenu de sa surprise, Kylo entra dans une rage folle. Se redressant sur ses ergots, il dégaina sa propre épée, et se mit en devoir de trancher tout individu se trouvant sur son chemin. Le voyant à nouveau debout, les conjurés – Lord Azrakel, Lord Penza, Lady Moe, Lady Tulak, Lord Vazarii, et bien d’autres dont Kylo ne put se rappeler les noms – se rassemblèrent tel une meute de hyènes -, prêts pour la curé.

Voyant le péril où il se trouvait, les chevaliers de Ren firent front autour de leur maître. Mais leur situation demeurait précaire, face à une bande de tueurs déterminés. Le chaos régnant dans le Temple rendant difficile le secours de la garde, ou de n’importe quel groupe armé chargé de maintenir l’ordre.

Les deux clans se faisaient autour du cadavre de Lord Muraka, laissé gisant dans son propre sang. Kylo Ren croisa alors le regard de Lord Azrakel, débordant de haine et d’arrogance. Sa colère atteint son paroxysme. Il voulut se jeter sur le seigneur sith pour le mettre en pièces. Il s’était déjà rapproché, très imprudemment, de la ligne des assaillants. Si ses chevaliers n’avaient pas eu le réflexe de le tirer en arrière, Kylo se serait probablement empalé sur l’épée de Lord Vazarii. A moins que Lady Tulak ne lui ait d’abords tranché la gorge.

Acculés, en minorité, les chevaliers de Ren et leur maître reculaient, cédant toujours plus de terrain. Jusqu’à ce qu’Enor s’avisa d’une porte dérobée qui n’avait pas été verrouillée. D’un même mouvement, les cinq chevaliers s’engouffrèrent par cette voie de secours inespérée. Trainant pratiquement Kylo à leur suite, qui n’en démordait pas de vouloir en découdre avec les renégats. Jusqu’à ce qu’on autre ne le frappe au flan gauche avec son poignard. Sous le choc, il se laissa enfin poussé de l’autre côté de la porte par ses compagnons qui s’empressèrent de la barricader avec tous les meubles et objets qui leur tombèrent sous la main.

* * *

Rey n’avait pas vu qui avait donné le premier coup. Alors qu’elle tentait de se recueillir et de suivre la litanie du prêtre, elle avait été déconcentrée par des cris s’élevant depuis le premier rang. Levant les yeux vers l’autel, elle vit plusieurs seigneurs sith, épées au clair et poignards brandis. Un flot de fidèles paniqués fonçait droit sur elle. La jeune femme du se réfugier derrière un pilier pour ne pas être piétinée par la foule. Risquant un autre regard vers les premiers rangs, elle aperçut Ben Solo, le visage en sang, se remettant péniblement debout.

Ce fut comme si les portes de l’enfer s’ouvraient devant elle. Comme un cauchemar qui se répétait, elle était de retour dans le Temple Jedi, de nouveau la violence et la mort avaient envahi son univers. Elle revoyait les cadavres jonchant le sol et le visage blême de Luke au moment où la lame de son ennemi lui avait percé le flan.

Un sentiment de révolte la prit aux tripes. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser l’histoire se répéter. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder mourir un autre être cher. Cela lui était juste insupportable.

Bondissant de derrière son pilier, Rey se saisit d’un grand candélabre illuminant la galerie latérale. Les bougies tombèrent sur le sol pavé et s’éteignirent en répandant leur cire rouge autour d’elle. Un premier conjuré l’aperçut et lui fonça dessus, une masse à la main. Rey tendit le candélabre à l’horizontal, comme elle l’aurait fait de son bâton de combat. L’objet était plus lourd, mais elle était plus forte. L’entrainement intensif imposé par Daeron avait développé ses muscles. Elle fit balancer son arme improvisée, donna un coup violant dans la tête de son adversaire. Elle entendit un craquement sinistre et celui tomba au sol, inerte.

_Frappe pour tuer._

Un autre assaillant fonça sur elle. Cette fois, elle pointa le candélabre comme une fourche et parvint à repousser son adversaire qui s’empala sur une grille qui délimitait l’espace d’une chapelle. Il resta plié ainsi sur la structure en fer forgé, comme un pantin désarticulé. La rapière qu’il tenait à la main tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Rey s’en empara, abandonnant le candélabre. Une épée serait plus facile à manipuler. Personne d’autre ne vint sur elle.

La foule du Temple s’était scindée en deux groupes. Le gros de l’assistance, des fidèles affolés, pris malgré eux dans le chaos, s’était agglutiné – formant un ensemble compact - contre les portes de l’entrée principale, poussé par la menace de gens armés qui cherchaient visiblement à les écarter le plus possible du maître-autel.

Maître-autel devant lequel se jouait le second acte de ce chaos, les chevaliers de Ren – et ce dernier – faisant face aux groupes des conjurés. Chacun tentant de prendre l’ascendant sur l’autre. Mais les chevaliers, en minorité, étaient peu à peu repoussés vers un recoin de la nef.

Rey constata que Kylo Ren s’était remis sur ses jambes et, malgré sa blessure sanguinolente, faisait face vaillamment. Son instinct la poussa à courir vers lui. Mais alors qu’elle se glissait en les piliers délimitant la nef, elle manqua de peu trébucher sur une forme recroquevillée au sol.

Baissant le regard, elle reconnut Pyrcel. Le jeune adolescent s’était retranché entre deux bancs renversés et – accroupi, les mains collées de chaque côté de la tête – se balançait d’avant en arrière comme un enfant terrifié par un orage. Rey s’agenouilla près de lui et lui secoua l’épaule, l’appela par son nom pour tenter d’attirer son attention. Pyrcel finit par relever la tête. Il fixa quelque chose dans le dos de Rey et poussa un cri. La jeune femme se retourna pour voir un autre assassin fondre sur elle, un poignard à la main. Elle eut juste le temps de lever sa rapière et d’ouvrir d’un mouvement latéral le ventre de l’assaillant. Ce dernier émis un gargouillis en voyant ses boyaux former une masse informe à ses pieds, avant de s’effondrer.

Pyrcel et Rey en profitèrent pour se remettre debout. A part le mercenaire que la jeune écuyère venait d’éliminer, personne ne semblait les avoir repérer. Les conjurés continuaient de faire reculer Ren et ses chevaliers. Tandis qu’à l’opposé, les portes du Temple étaient en train de céder sous la pression de la foule. Entre les deux, des cadavres abandonnés ici ou là, poignardés, piétinés, simplement fauchés par la main aveugle de tueurs sans scrupules prêts à frapper dans le tas.

\- Il n’y a aucune issue, murmura Pyrcel désespéré.

\- Si, répliqua Rey.

Elle entraina le jeune sith vers un recoin d’une chapelle. Là où elle savait se trouver une porte dérobée donnant sur la rue. Celle par laquelle elle avait quitté le Temple en trombe la nuit dernière, après avoir manquée être prise en position délicate. Le verrou n’avait pas été remis, c’était sa chance.

Elle ne voulut pas jeter de regard en arrière. Vers le fond de la nef, vers les conjurés et les chevaliers. Tenter de voir Ben Solo…

Son devoir était de mettre Pyrcel à l’abri. On lui avait confié la garde du jeune homme. Sa survie dépendait d’elle. C’était sa priorité.

Elle poussa avec force le battant, entrainant l’adolescent à l’extérieur, hors de cet enfer qu’était devenu ce lieu saint du Côté Obscure.

* * *

La pièce où Kylo et ses compagnons s’étaient réfugiés devait servir de débarras – et occasionnellement de salle de réunion – aux prêtres du Temple. Ils ne manquaient ni tables, ni de sièges, ni de bancs à entasser devant la porte pour barrer la route à leurs poursuivants. Seul problème, c’était aussi la seule sortie.

\- Le mur n’est pas si haut. En cassant les carreaux et en tordant la structure en métal, on pourrait sauter en bas sans trop de dégâts.

Montée sur les épaules de Naïs, Solak regardait à travers les grandes fenêtres à meneaux, pour tenter d’évaluer leur possibilité de fuite. Daeron et Sen-Adge faisaient le tour de la pièce, ouvrant les placards, tâtant les murs et les boiseries, à la recherche d’un passage secret ou d’une éventuelle porte dérobée. Mais jusqu’à présent, leurs tâtonnements étaient sans succès.

Assis sur le seul siège qui n’avait pas été entassé contre la porte, Kylo Ren comprimait sa blessure du mieux possible, avec un bout d’étoffe découpé dans son manteau. Par chance, la plaie n’était pas profonde, le poignard n’avait pas eut le temps de toucher un organe vitale. Mais il devait empêcher le sang de couler. Sa main tremblait, ni de peur, ni à cause de la douleur, mais de rage. Son esprit en ébullition ne parvenait tout simplement pas à accepter qu’il ait pu se faire avoir comme un lapin de dix jours par ces traitres.

_Car il n’avait vraiment rien vu venir ! _

Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu’ils iraient jusqu’à profaner le sanctuaire de leur propre Temple et attaquer durant l’office ? Aucun n’acte de ce genre ne s’était encore jamais produit. Il n’était fait mention nulle part dans les annales du Clan qu’un Roi ou seigneur puissant n’ait jamais eu à craindre pour ses jours durant les rites religieux. C’était une règle tacite à laquelle tous les Sith obéissaient. Jusqu’à lui…

_Quelle ironie !_ Sans doute aurait-il dû le voir venir après le saccage du Temple Jedi. En profanant un lieu aussi sacré, Hux avait franchi une limite jusque là tabou. Quoi de plus normal que son cousin Azrakel et tous ses suppôts s’engouffrent dans la brèche ? D’ailleurs, il ne serait pas surpris que cet attentat ait été prévu de longue date par les deux cousins. Ce serait bien le genre de Hux d’avoir prévu un plan de secours, si ça tentative de diversion ne fonctionnait pas et que Snoke disparaissait.

_Oui…_ plus Kylo y réfléchissait, plus cela lui paraissait logique. _Quel naïf il avait été de croire qu’il serait à l’abri à l’intérieur du Temple ! _

Dire qu’à peine une heure auparavant, il était agenouillé devant l’autel, faisant semblant de prier et imaginant quelles friponneries il pourrait faire avec Rey…

_Rey !_

Kylo bondit d’un coup sur ses ergots, surprenant ses compagnons qui tournaient en rond dans la pièce et l’avaient presqu’oublié. Leur chef regardait à présent avec effroi la porte bloquée.

_Il avait laissé Rey de l’autre côté. Avec ces traitres, ces assassins, ces tueurs sans scrupules…_

\- Dégagez le passage ! ordonna-t-il à ses chevaliers. Nous devons sortir d’ici.

* * *

Rey et Pyrcel courraient à travers les ruelles étroites, rasant les murs et évitant les grandes artères pour ne pas être repérés par d’éventuels partisans des conjurés. Leur objectif était de rejoindre le palais Muraka ou se trouvait la garnison des soldats royaux. Ils pourraient alors donner l’alerte et envoyer des renforts pour sortir Kylo Ren et ses chevaliers du guet-apens dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

_Oui, la garde royale !_ C’était leur meilleure option.

Phasma était restée au palais pour assurer le commandement. Il y aurait Finn également. Et Lady Senyse ! Elle ne pourrait pas rester sans réagir en apprenant que les conjurés avaient assassiné son frère.

Mais combien de temps, Ben pourrait tenir avant qu’on vienne à son secours ? Rey avait vu le sang sur son visage : il était gravement blessé.

La jeune écuyère était tellement aux prises avec ses craintes et ses incertitudes, qu’elle fonça vers une place découverte sans prendre garde que personne ne la remarque. Ce fut Pyrcel qui dut l’empoigner par les épaules et la ramener derrière le pilastre d’une porte cochère. Juste au moment où une troupe de gens armés passa dans la rue, marchant droit vers le palais.

Rey reconnut à leur tête lord Azrakel et lord Penza.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils quitté le Temple ? souffla Pyrcel contre son oreille, tandis qu’ils restaient tous les deux écrasés contre le mur. Qu’ont-ils fait du Roi ?

Rey ne voulait pas y penser. Etait-il déjà trop tard ?

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Les chevaliers n’osaient pas même respirer. Guettant le moindre bruit suspect de l’autre côté de la porte. A l’instance de Kylo, ils avaient dégagé le passage, gardant seulement le loquet verrouillé. De l’autre côté de la palissade, se trouvait soit la mort, soit le salut. Les conjurés pouvaient très bien être en embuscade, attendant que l’un d’eux ose s’aventurer à l’extérieur pour le mettre en pièces. Les chances qu’ils aient renoncés à les éliminés et aient préféré prendre la fuite avant l’arrivée des secours étaient dérisoires.

Mais Kylo ne supportait plus cette incertitude. S’il devait mourir en ce jour, ce ne serait pas emprisonné entre quatre murs comme un rat pris dans une souricière. En sachant qu’il avait laissé Rey, seule et sans défense, aux mains de ces brutes.

D’un signe de tête, il donna à Solak l’ordre de tirer le loquet. A l’instant où le battant s’entrouvrit, tous tirèrent leur épée et se précipitèrent vers l’intérieur du Temple. Seul leur répondit l’écho de leur propre cri de guerre.

Ren et ses chevaliers restèrent un instant éberlués, devant le spectacle de la nef vidée de ses fidèles. Plus aucun occupant, si ce n’était les cadavres abandonnés sur le pavé. Celui de lord Muraka était encore étendu devant le maître-autel. Le tissu de velours rouge, qui décorait d’ordinaire la table durant l’office, avant glissé de son socle pour recouvrir son corps, tel un drap mortuaire.

Kylo promena sur la grande salle un regard anxieux. Un sentiment de déjà vu le prit à la gorge. Il repensa au jour où il s’était rendu seul jusqu’au Temple d’Endor. Où il avait trouvé son ancien foyer jonché des cadavres de ses anciens camarades. Force ! L’angoisse qu’il ressentait en cet instant, de trouver le visage de Rey au milieu des morts, ne le tourmentait pas encore en ce temps-là !

\- Ils ont filé ! lança Enor après avoir fait le tour de la nef. Ils ont dû croire que votre blessure était mortelle et qu’ils pouvaient nous laisser moisir ici.

\- Mais s’ils ne sont plus là, rétorqua Solak, où sont-ils allés ?

Pour Kylo, il ne pouvait y avoir qu’un lieu où se rendre après leur forfait.

\- Ils vont tenter de prendre le palais.

* * *

Une haie d’hommes et de femmes, armés jusqu’aux dents, était soudain apparue devant l’entrée du palais. Finn pouvait les voir depuis le sommet d’une des tours d’entrée, barrer le passage à la foule qui se massait sur le parvis. Les cris affolés montaient jusqu’à lui :

_Il y a eu un attentat dans le Temple ! On a poignardé le Roi ! Lord Muraka est mort ! On a assassiné Lord Muraka ! _

Au côté de Finn, Phasma demeurait impassible. La grande chevalière observait toute cette agitation d’un air circonspect.

\- Les portes sont bien fermées ?

Finn sursauta en entendant la capitaine de la garde royale s’adresser directement à lui.

\- Ou…oui, répondit-il le souffle coupé. Des soldats sont en poste devant, pour parer à toute intrusion…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?!

Lady Senyse était en train de gravir les marches des remparts. Sa chevelure blonde était dénouée sur ses épaules et elle avait revêtu un simple manteau par-dessus une robe en lin. Visiblement, elle avait quitté en trombe ses appartements, sans s’apprêter. Arrivée au niveau de Phasma et de Finn, la noble dame se pencha par-dessus de muret et jeta un regard affolé vers la foule, qui continuait de scander toujours les mêmes imprécations.

\- Que disent-ils ? Pourquoi parlent-ils de mon frère ?

\- Des rumeurs parlent d’un attentat au Temple, Ma Dame, expliqua Phasma. Ce groupe de gens armés a tenté de forcer les portes du palais. Et maintenant, ils essaient d’exciter la populace pour qu’elle force l’entrée.

\- Mais c’est lord Azrakel !

Senyse venait de reconnaître le seigneur sith parmi les agitateurs.

\- Et lord Penza ! Pourquoi mon frère n’est pas parmi eux ? Il faut leur ouvrir. Il faut qu’ils nous expliquent ce qui s’est passé…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua encore Phasma.

\- Pourquoi ?

Senyse paraissait incrédule.

\- La foule est sous contrôle, pour l'instant. Mais si on n’ouvrait les portes, nous ne pourrions pas les contenir.

\- Mais enfin, allez-vous laissé ces nobles seigneurs se faire lyncher. Abaissez le pont-levis ! C’est un ordre !

\- Sauf votre respect, lady Senyse. Je ne réponds qu’aux ordres de Kylo Ren. En son absence et celle de lord Muraka, mon devoir est d’assurer la défense de ce palais. Fut-ce contre votre propre jugement.

\- De quel droit me parlez-vous ainsi ? Ouvrez ces portes, je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois !

\- Soldats.

Phasma avait à peine élevé la voix et déjà deux gardes se matérialisèrent près d’elle.

\- Lady Senyse n’est pas en sécurité. Ramenez-la dans ses appartements et assurez-vous qu’elle y reste en sécurité.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et empoignèrent délicatement – mais fermement – lady Senyse par les épaules et la guidèrent vers l’intérieur du palais, malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils eurent disparu, que Finn osa prendre la parole.

\- Capitaine, avec votre permission, puis-je faire une suggestion ?

Phasma opina du chef.

\- Peut-être devrait-on envoyer une escouade vers le Temple ? Pour vérifier ce qu’il en ait de ces rumeurs…

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes volontaire, soldat ?

Finn se mit instinctivement au garde-à-vous.

\- Si vous m’y autorisez, Capitaine !

\- Et bien, si vous trouvez d’autres compagnons près à vous suivre, vous avez mon accord.

Le jeune homme s’inclina brièvement, avant de courir au bas des remparts.

* * *

Les bruits de la foule leur parvinrent avant même que les murailles du palais soit en vue. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les clameurs montaient, plus ils croisaient de monde dans les rues. La panique provoquée par l’attaque du Temple s’était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Lorsque Pyrcel et Rey arrivèrent devant les fosses de la citadelle, une marée humaine leur barrait la route. Le pont-levis avait été relevé. Il était donc impossible de passer par l’entrée principale.

Rey sentit la panique l’envahir lorsqu’elle reconnut Lord Azrakel, monté sur une estrade de fortune, qui haranguait la foule.

\- Aujourd’hui est un grand jour ! hurlait-il. Aujourd’hui le Clan s’est libéré d’un tyran, d’un impie qui menaçait l’équilibre de la Force, nos lois et nos traditions !...

Un torrent de sueur froide parcourut Rey le long de l’échine. Elle était arrivée trop tard…

\- Justice a été faite ! continuait de vociférer Azrakel devant une foule de badauds éberlués. Le fils de la Parricide a été abattu comme le chien qu’il était !

Comme poussée par une sorte d’attraction invisible, Rey se rapprochait inconsciemment de l’estrade, indifférente aux inconnus qui se pressaient contre elle, aux regards curieux qui la dévisageaient. Elle ne songeait même pas aux seigneurs Sith qui se trouvaient près d’Azrakel et aurait pu la reconnaître comme l’écuyère de Kylo Ren. Tout c’à quoi elle pouvait songer, c’était cet homme qui ne cessait de crier en répétant ces paroles qui la mettaient en lambeaux.

\- L’Usurpateur est mort ! scandait la voix de Lord Azrakel. Justice à été rendue au Clan ! La Force est avec nous !

\- Menteur !

Un cri s’était élevé de la foule.

Rey vit avec stupéfaction Pyrcel s’avancer, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Lord Penza, qui se tenait debout à côté d’Azrakel.

\- Ces hommes sont des traitres et des blasphémateurs ! Ils ont attaqués Kylo Ren et Lord Muraka dans le Temple ! Ils ont répandu le sang pendant le culte !

La jeune femme était partagée entre la consternation et la panique. _Mais à quoi jouait cet idiot ? Et d’où lui venait d’un coup autant d’audace ? Il allait les faire massacrés !_

Mais l’assistance autour du jeune noble parut faire corps autour de lui, l’air scandalisé. Lord Penza lui-même sembla frémir devant les accusations portées contre lui.

\- Allez-vous prêter attention aux fariboles de cet enfant ? lança-t-il à la foule.

\- Jurez sur le Journal des Whills que vous n’avez pas poignardé Lord Muraka devant le maître-autel, durant la prière.

Rey ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Jamais elle n’aurait pu concevoir que l’attentat qui venait de se perpétrer puisse être un acte si grave aux yeux des Sith. Après tout, la violence et le meurtre étaient leur pain quotidien. C’était oublier que le respect des rites étaient pour eux une règle inviolable. Interrompre un culte ou perturber la paix d’un lieu sacré, c’était attirer sur le Clan la colère du destin, c’était perdre la faveur de la Force et condamner tout le Clan à mort.

\- Et quand bien même ?! rétorqua Lord Penza, fou furieux. Kylo Ren n’était pas un vrai Sith. C’était un usurpateur, fils d’une usurpatrice. Aussi impie qu’ait été mon geste, il était légitime. Preuve en est, c’est que la Force m’a permis de l’abattre au cœur du Temple.

\- Et pour Lord Muraka ? répondit Pyrcel. C’était le descendant d’une des plus grandes familles du Clan. Et vous l’avez tué de votre main durant la prière. Vous êtes un blasphémateur, Lord Penza. Que la Force vous refuse à jamais sa faveur !

\- Le visage de Lord Penza devint un masque de pure haine.

\- Abattez-moi ce chien ! vociféra-t-il, désignant Pyrcel à ses soldats.

\- Sans réfléchir, Rey bondit devant le jeune noble, l’épée au clair. Elle toucha à la main le premier garde qui s’approcha de lui. Un autre à l’épaule. Encore un à la cuisse. Bientôt, ils furent une dizaine autour d’elle et de Pyrcel. La foule autour d’eux s’étant écartée, inquiétée par le fracas des armes et la violence du combat.

Rey ne réfléchissait pas. Elle n’était plus qu’une épée au bout d’un bras. Dos à dos avec Pyrcel, qui avait dégainé sa propre rapière, ils combattaient ensemble pour repousser leurs assaillants. Avec l’énergie du désespoir.

Lorsque soudain un cri fit trembler l’atmosphère.

\- TRAITRES !!!

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers la source du cri. Les yeux s’écarquillèrent, les mâchoires se firent pendantes, les visages blêmirent. Azrakel et ses partisans perdirent eux-mêmes toute couleur sur leurs visages.

Car devant eux se tenaient Kylo Ren. La face en sang, écumant de rage comme un démon sorti des enfers, il dardait sur les renégats un regard plein de haine. Son épée ensanglantée vers le groupe réuni autour d’Azrakel.

\- J’offre mille pièce d’or à celui ou celle qui capturera ses assassins ! Et ceux qui voudront les aider à s’enfuir, au coucher du soleil, j’empalerai leurs cadavres sur les murs de la ville !

Comme si le vent avait soudainement changé de direction, l’assistance se retourna vers les seigneurs Sith. Mais cette fois-ci, leurs faces n’étaient plus empreintes de peur ou de doute, mais d’avidité et de férocité. Comme une meute de chiens lâchée sur un gibier.

Bien qu’armés, il fut impossible aux mercenaires de se défendre face à la pression d’une foule déchainée prête à les dépecer avec la bénédiction de leur Roi. Comprenant que la force n’était plus en leur faveur, les Sith commencèrent à se replier. Azrakel sauta à bas de son estrade et courut à travers la masse en se taillant un passage à coup d’épée. Penza et ses fils firent de même, mais se retrouvèrent acculés aux bords des douves de la citadelle. D’autres parvinrent à contourner la fosse vers une voie latérale. Mais une troupe de gardes arborant le blason royal leur barra la route.

Finn se trouvait à leur tête. Avec une trentaine de ses camarades, ils étaient passés par la poterne ouest, faisant le tour afin de rejoindre l’entrée du pont-levis. Les renégats se retrouvèrent pris en tenailles, cette fois face à des soldats en armes. Beaucoup prirent le parti de se rendre immédiatement, espérant ainsi échapper au sort le plus funeste.

Kylo Ren marcha droit vers Finn en le reconnaissant.

\- Le gros de la garnison est-elle toujours dans le palais ?

Finn eut du mal à rester stoïque devant l’apparence du Roi. La balafre sanglante qui lui coupait le visage en deux, lui donnait un air effrayant. Déjà que Ren n’était pas d’un naturel avenant en temps normal.

\- Ou… oui, articula le jeune soldat.

\- Très bien, ramenez ses prisonniers à l’intérieur. Ensuite, je veux qu’une dizaine de patrouilles écument la ville. Fouillez chaque maison, chaque recoin. Rechercher la moindre preuve, le moindre indice de leur conspiration. Trouvez leurs complices et ramenez-les au palais, vivants ou morts.

Finn s’inclina, avant de s’exécuter.

Après son départ, Kylo traina son regard sur le parvis déserté par les agitateurs. Les badauds avaient commencé à se disperser après l’arrivée de la garde royale. Le silence était presqu’assourdissant après les cris et les échauffourées qui s’étaient tenu au même endroit, à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Mais ce ne serait rien, comparé au carnage qu’il comptait leur servir. Sa vengeance serait à la hauteur de l’affront. Tout le Clan allait trembler. De l’est à l’ouest, ce jour serait à marquer d’une pierre blanche : celui où le fils de la Parricide allait tailler les branches de tous les arbres généalogiques de chaque famille, de chaque fief et de chaque maison. Il pourrait le surnommer le Moissonneur, s’il leur restait encore des langues pour parler.

Et alors qu’il était plongé dans ses projets funestes, son regard tomba sur Rey.

La jeune femme était encore tremblante, ses doigts crispés autour du pommeau de sa rapière, qu’elle n’arrivait pas à lâcher. Pyrcel se tenait toujours à ses côtés presqu’aussi transi qu’elle. Après avoir frôlé la mort tous les deux, c’était comme si un torrent avait emporté tous les périls autour d’eux, les laissant esseulés sur la berge, tremblants et en état de choc.

Quand elle croisa enfin le regard de Ben, ce fut comme si tout son corps se changeait en eau et disparaissait avec le torrent. D’ailleurs, elle sentit des gouttes d’eau tomber sur son nez. Levant les yeux, elle vit que des nuages gris s’étaient amoncelés au-dessus des tours de la citadelle. Une pluie fine aspergeait à présent la ville. Le tonnerre grondait. Et Rey se sentait comme cette pluie et comme le tonnerre. A la fois fébrile et libérée.

_Il était en vie. Il était sain et sauf._

Des gardes vinrent les entourés, Pyrcel et elle. Le jeune Yama avait échappé de peu à la mort. Il devait être mis à l’abri. C’était un otage précieux. Et après son coup d’éclat devant les renégats, Kylo Ren allait sans doute réviser son jugement le concernant.

A l’intérieur, le palais était en ébullition : les gardes et les soldats royaux se regroupaient en rangs serrés dans la cour, avant que sur un signe de Phasma ou d’un autre officier, ils aillent s’engouffrer dans la ville ; dans les couloirs, les domestiques couraient d’un bout à l’autre, comme des poulets dont on aurait coupé la tête. Leur seigneur et maître avait été assassiné et leur maîtresse était consignée dans ses appartements.

Il n’y avait plus que les membres de la suite royale pour faire régner un semblant d’ordre dans ce petit monde sorti de son axe. Une confusion comparable à celle qui s’étendait dans les rues. Les portes de la ville avaient été scellées et étroitement gardées. Comme un piège se refermant sur ses habitants.

Rey n’avait pas quitté Pyrcel. Le jeune homme était toujours sous bonne garde, confiné dans ses appartements. Mais les factionnaires semblaient lui manifester davantage de sympathie – ou bien était-ce juste une vue de l’esprit ? - : il ne s’agissait plus seulement de le surveiller, mais d’assurer sa sécurité.

Plus tard, un serviteur vint trouver Rey, pour lui dire que le Roi voulait lui parler. On la conduisit devant les appartements royaux. Lorsqu’elle entra dans la pièce, Ben était à moitié affalé dans un fauteuil. Son visage était pâle comme un linceul et la partie gauche, que le poignard avait tailladée, était maculée de sang. Un chirurgien se tenait penché au-dessus du Roi et s’efforçait de nettoyer la plaie, malgré les grondements de son patient et ses gestes brusques.

\- Arrêtez-les tous ! rugit-il en direction de Phasma, qui se tenait à sa droite. Les femmes et les enfants, les domestiques… Je n’en veux plus un seul en liberté d’ici ce soir. Si l’un d’eux s’avise de protester ou de résister, abattez-le comme un chien. C’est clair !?

Phasma hocha la tête. A ce moment, les yeux de Kylo Ren se posèrent sur Rey. Le Roi se figea brièvement au point qu’on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue de marbre. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Phasma, lui intimant l’ordre de s’en aller.

Une fois la grande chevalière partie, Rey osa s’approcher du siège où se tenait le Roi.

\- Toujours en vie, constata laconiquement Ren.

\- Je fais mon possible, répondit Rey sur le même ton.

Soudain Ben fit volteface et agrippa la main du praticien qui tenait une fine aiguille à coudre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire avec ça ?

\- Sire, se défendit le chirurgien, il faut recoudre la plaie, sans quoi elle risque de s’infecter…

\- Et moi, je vais t’ouvrir les entrailles, si tu me touches avec ça ! Qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu n’as pas empoisonné la pointe ? Ces chiens t’ont-ils payé pour m’achever ?...

\- Mais…

\- Je vais m’en occuper !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l’écuyère.

\- Il a raison, dit-elle, vous ne pouvez pas rester avec cette plaie ouverte. Et moi, personne ne peut m’accuser de vouloir vous tuer.

\- Tu sais suturer ?

\- Lors de notre première rencontre, je vous ai dit que j’étais douée pour réparer les choses…

Ren relâcha la main du chirurgien et lui ordonna de ficher le camp. Ce dernier s’exécuta de bonne grâce : bien content d’être débarrassé d’un patient aussi récalcitrant. Il laissa même ses ustensiles sur la table à l’intention de Rey. Et qu’on ne vienne pas le blâmer ensuite si la jouvencelle faisait n’importe quoi !

Calmement, avec des gestes précautionneux, Rey se saisit d’un fil et d’une aiguille. Elle prit soin d’en chauffer la pointe à la flamme d’une bougie après l’avoir trempée dans l’alcool. Elle s’approcha ensuite de Ben qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ses épaules étaient raides et ses traits contractés.

\- Rassurez-moi. C’est pas la première fois qu’on vous recoud ? demanda Rey d’en l’espoir d’alléger l’atmosphère.

\- Tu me jures que tu sais ce que tu fais, répondit Ben en dardant sur la main qui tenait l’aiguille un œil suspicieux.

\- C’est moi ou le chirurgien. A vous de voir. Mais montrez-vous coopératif, sinon je vous laisse avec ce sillon sanglant sur la face.

Ben inspira profondément et rejeta la tête en arrière. Rey se pencha au-dessus de lui et enfonça l’aiguille dans la chair. Il tressaillit à peine, mais l’expérience ne devait pas être agréable. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux fixés sur un coin du mur devant lui. Rey pouvait voir ses narines se dilater à chaque fois qu’elle tirait sur le fil. Mais en dehors de cela, il ne disait rien. Elle se força cependant à rester méticuleuse. C’eut été dommage que le Roi Sith se retrouve avec une cicatrice affreuse en plein milieu du visage. Déjà qu’il n’avait pas un physique facile.

Après quelques minutes, Ben se détendit et Rey devait moins lutter contre le tremblement qui s’agitait sous ses doigts. Heureusement qu’elle avait l’expérience des blessures. A force de courir et de tomber dans des coupes gorges, il fallait bien apprendre à se soigner.

Elle entendait le souffle de Ben Solo résonner dans ses oreilles.

Ses immenses narines se dilataient à un rythme régulier. Elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts sa peau pâle se réchauffer. Rey réalisa soudain qu’ils n’avaient pas été aussi proches l’un de l’autre, emmitouflés dans cette intimité étrange, depuis un long moment. Exception faite de son bref passage sous sa tente – c’était la veille pourtant ! - qui lui paraissait remonter à des mois. Lui, passif et soumis, tandis qu’elle manipulait son visage et sa peau comme une ravaudeuse.

Quand elle eut terminé, Rey alla chercher un petit miroir et le tendit à Kylo Ren pour qu’il puisse juger de son travail.

\- Affreux, commenta froidement le Roi.

\- J’ai fais de mon mieux. Quand la blessure aura cicatrisée, elle se remarquera moins.

\- Ca n’en fera jamais qu’une de plus…

Las, Ben reposa le miroir sur la table. Et demeura affalé sur son siège. Perdu dans ses pensées. 

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à être accueilli à bras ouverts, dit-il calmement, comme s’il se parlait à lui-même. Ni même qu’on manifeste beaucoup d’enthousiasme pour mon accession au trône. Mais je pensais que j’aurais droit à deux ans de répit avant ma première tentative d’assassinat publique.

\- Il faisait peine à voir. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais, accentuée par des cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Vous n’avez jamais eu parfois envie de tout abandonner ? demanda Rey.

Comme il fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur elle, la jeune écuyère se sentit obligée de préciser le fond de sa pensée.

\- D’abdiquer ? De rendre le trône et de partir ?

\- Partir ? Pour aller où ?

\- Où vous voulez ! Sur une île. Une montagne. Une cité étrangère. J’ai entendu dire que Naboo et Alderaan étaient les plus belles contrées du monde.

\- Non, dit-il catégorique. C’est ici, chez moi. Ce trône est mien. C’est le seul héritage que ma famille m’ait laissé.

\- Votre famille a pratiquement été détruite par ce Clan.

\- Et mon devoir est de les venger. Je dois achever ce que mon grand-père a commencé.

Rey s’écarta pour mieux le voir : l’expression de son visage semblait déterminée.

\- Comment pouvez-vous prêté allégeance à la mémoire d’un homme qui a fait tant de mal autour de lui ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n’as jamais eu à supporter le poids qu’il avait sur les épaules. Qui est aujourd’hui le mien. Parfois, des situations extrêmes entrainent des décisions extrêmes…

\- Vous ne le connaissiez même pas. Vous ne l’avez jamais rencontré…

\- Si. Une fois.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il ne mentait pas. Ses pupilles brillaient d’une flamme étrange.

\- Je devais avoir cinq ans, raconta-t-il. Un soir, une des Gardiennes est venue me chercher dans ma chambre. Elle m’a conduit par la main à travers les couloirs. Luke était absent du Temple. Dans le cloître, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à deux hommes. Je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier. Ils étaient entièrement vêtus de noir. Il y avait un Zabrak, avec des tatouages rouges et noirs sur le visage – et probablement tout le corps, même si je ne les ai pas vus. Et _Lui_. J’ai su qui il était sans même qu’on ait besoin de me le dire. J’étais haut comme trois pommes à l’époque, alors il s’est accroupi devant moi et il m’a regardé droit dans les yeux. – Comme tu le fais. - Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Je ne sais plus s’il a dit quelque chose ou pas. Mais au moment où j’ai croisé son regard, j’ai eu le sentiment qu’il voyait clair en moi. Qu’il me comprenait. Mieux que Luke ou ma mère ne m’ont jamais compris.

Les traits de son visage se détendirent progressivement alors qu’il partageait son souvenir. Prenant une candeur juvénile. Si bien que l’espace d’un moment, Rey eut l’impression d’avoir un autre homme face à elle.

\- Je ne me souviens presque plus de son visage, ni de sa voix. Je ne me rappelle plus des paroles qu’il a prononcé, ni comment je suis revenu dans mon lit. Mais ce sentiment, cette sensation, d’être enfin à ma place… Ca je ne l’ai jamais oublié. Même si j’ai cru pendant longtemps qu’il s’agissait d’un rêve. Je n’en ai parlé à personne : ni à Luke, ni à ma mère… Un mois plus tard, il était mort.

_Tué par Luke ou Leia. Peut-être les deux._

C’était peut-être sa mine triste. Peut-être le fait qu’il se soit si spontanément confié à elle. Ou parce qu’il venait d’échapper à un attentat mortel…

Quoiqu’il en soit, Rey eut envie de le consoler. D’avoir un geste compatissant envers lui. Comme elle l’aurait fait pour un enfant. Sans réfléchir, elle écarta quelques mèches de ses yeux, et déposa un baiser au-dessus de ses yeux. Un baiser chaste, tendre, presque maternel. Mais à l’instant où ses lèvres touchèrent la peau lisse de son front, que le bout de son nez respira l’odeur de ses cheveux, quelque chose d’autre s’éveilla. Comme une faim qu’elle avait tenté d’ignorer et qui se rappelait brusquement à elle.

Rey s’écarta vivement. Les joues et la nuque brulantes, le cœur battant vite. Trop vite pour un chaste baiser sur le front. Mais une force plus puissante qu’elle la ramena d’autorité contre Ben. Celui-ci avait noué ses bras derrière son dos et la maintenait immobile, assise sur ses genoux. Il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Rey pouvait l’entendre respirer. Il respirait fort. La chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau était électrisante. Elle pria pour qu’il n’entende pas les battements affolés de son cœur. Sinon qu’allait-il penser ?

Elle n’avait pas le cœur de le repousser. Il lui faisait l’effet d’un enfant apeuré, mendiant tendresse et réconfort. Hésitante, elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. C’était comme enfouir ses doigts dans la fourrure d’un ours. Ils étaient épais, foisonnants, soyeux. Sans réfléchir, elle rapprocha son nez de son crâne. Leur odeur lui rappelait celle du cuir, de la bruyère et du camphre.

Elle eut conscience de sa bouche, près de son sein, de ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Si quelqu’un était entré dans la pièce à ce moment-là et les avait surpris dans cette position, plus personne n’aurait pu croire qu’ils n’entretenaient que des rapports de chevalier et d’écuyère.

Mais tout ce que ça lui faisait, c’était qu’elle sentait son entrecuisse se mettre à mouiller et un creux se former au fond de son ventre. S’il relevait la tête. Si elle croisait son regard. Elle fondrait sur ses lèvres. Elle gouterait leur saveur du bout de la langue, s’enivrerait de sa salive. Elle glisserait ses mains sous ses vêtements pour palper sa chair, sentir ses muscles…

Mais se furent ses mains à lui qui glissèrent en premier. Lentement, de ses hanches, elles remontèrent sur son dos, passant sous sa tunique. Le contact rugueux de ses paumes avec sa chair brulante, lui fit exhaler un soupire mélancolique. Mais comme elle ne protestait pas, il s’enhardit et passa ses doigts sur l’échancrure de sa veste. Ses doigts longs et nerveux couraient tels des araignées sur le laçage du vêtement. Incapable de se décider à agir, à franchir cette frontière qui briserait à jamais leur traité de paix.

Rey le sentit écarter son visage, basculer la tête en arrière, cherchant ses yeux, cherchant son accord… Cette fois, elle n’hésita plus et fondit sur sa bouche. Elle aspira ses lèvres tendres et pulpeuses entre les siennes. Et fut surprise de leur trouver un goût familier.

Elle sentit sa tunique s’ouvrir sous ses mains. Ces dernières se faufilant sous l’étoffe matelassée, fouillant et trouvant un sein, qu’il palpa tendrement entre ses longs doigts. Rey gémit contre sa bouche. Quand son pouce commença à jouer avec la pointe de son téton, elle resserra sa poigne sur la racine de ses cheveux. Il bascula une fois de plus sa tête en arrière, avant de plonger à nouveau sur elle. Mais cette fois-ci, sa bouche rejoignit son pouce et captura son sein entre ses dents.

Rey dut se mordre le talon de la main pour étouffer un cri, lorsqu’il commença à aspire son téton entre ses lèvres. Sa langue taquinait la pointe. Et à chaque nouvel assaut, elle avait l’impression que l’humidité entre ses cuisses se changeait en rivière.

Elle se cambra, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux. Lui offrant son torse tout entier pour qu’il puisse laisser libre cours à sa fantaisie. Saisissant l’invitation, il attrapa les pans de la tunique et les écarta d’un coup sec. Puis il relâcha son sein, pour aussitôt fondre sur l’autre. Aussi menus qu’ils soient, Ben les tétait goulument avec extase et reconnaissance.

Rey n’avait jamais eu une poitrine développée. Même quand elle avait pu manger à sa faim. Même quand son corps de femme avait pu s’épanouir. Elle avait toujours eut une poitrine d’adolescente – d’éphèbe, disaient les autres filles pour se moquer.

Ca ne l’avait jamais vraiment déranger. Les gros seins attiraient trop l’attention des hommes. Et ils finissaient par tomber, devenir flasques et informes. Elle avait été frappée, gamine, par ces scènes de femmes amaigries, aux poitrines tombantes et desséchées. Auxquelles s’accrochaient souvent des nourrissons affamés. Ces souvenirs lui faisaient horreur. Et elle se jurait, en ce temps-là, qu’elle ne laisserait jamais un homme l'engrosser.

Mais pourtant, la vue de Ben goûtant ses seins comme s’il en coulait du miel, lui inspirait des sentiments bien différents. Dire qu’elle tenait contre elle l’homme le plus puissant de ces terres. Qu’elle avait sa tête entre ses mains et ses lèvres contre sa peau. Cela lui inspirait un sentiment d’ivresse et de vertige incomparable.

Dire que quelques heures auparavant, elle l’avait cru mort, se vidant de son sang au fond de quelque chapelle sinistre ! Et maintenant, il était au chaud, en sécurité, entre ses bras…

Un bruit de verre brisé, les fit tous les deux sursauter. Une pierre énorme venait de passer à travers la fenêtre et de s’écraser au milieu de la chambre. Kylo bondit de sa chaise, après avoir doucement poussé Rey sur le côté. Il alla ramasser le projectile qui tenait à peine dans sa main. S’il se l’était pris en pleine tête – ou Rey !-, nulle doute qu’il aurait été trépané instantanément. 

Un papier était attaché à la pierre, sur lequel était inscrit : « Mort au bâtard de la Parricide ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite anecdote historique :  
Pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée d'un évènement réel qui s'est produit à Florence en 1478. A cette époque, les Médicis étaient en rivalité avec les Pazzi, une autre famille influente de Florence. Le conflit entre eux dégénéra au point que le 26 avril, alors qu'ils assistaient à une messe pour fêter Pâques, Laurent de Médicis et son frère Julien furent brutalement attaqués par les Pazzi et leurs complices. On dit que Julien succomba à 19 coups de poignard. Tandis que Laurent, protégé par ses partisans, échappa de peu à la mort en se réfugiant dans la sacristie. L'un des assaillants l'ayant blessé à la gorge, croit lui avoir porté un coup fatal (en réalité, la blessure était superficielle). Les conjurés abandonnent du coup l'église pour prendre la ville. Mais Laurent réussit alors à quitter son refuge et se présente devant les Florentins, accusant publiquement les Pazzi d'avoir tenté de l'assassiner. C'est là que la situation se retourne contre les conjurés : ils sont arrêtés, certains lynchés puis jetés dans l'Arno, leurs biens confisqués et les rares survivants condamnés à l'exil. Ainsi, l'attentat qui devait faire disparaître Laurent de Médicis lui permet d'éliminer ses rivaux et de s'assurer le contrôle total de Florence.  
Ironie quand tu nous tiens... ;)


	19. Le vent se lève

La nuit était tombée sur Korriban depuis plus de trois heures. Les veilleurs parcourant les rues en tenant leurs lanternes à bout de bras s’assuraient que les habitants respectaient le couvre-feu, bien à l’abri dans leurs maisons. A l’heure du hibou, en principe, seuls les animaux errants et la vermine étaient de sortie. Pour sa part, DJ préférait se considérer comme appartenant aux premiers. Le Ciel savait pourtant qu’il aurait préféré mille fois se trouver au fond de son lit, ou bien affalé sur le divan crasseux de quelques fumoirs ou tripots clandestins.

Malheureusement, boire, fumer et profiter de la compagnie de filles ou de garçons conciliants, tout cela se payait. Et à la longue, ça vous ruinait un homme !

Heureusement pour le truand, même s’il se trouvait souvent sans moyens, il n’était jamais à court de ressources. DJ avait autant de talents que de vices : les premiers lui permettant d’entretenir les seconds.

Des talents de crocheteurs, de décodeur et traducteur en tous genres. Des talents qu’il était parvenu à faire apprécier de personnes qui savaient se montrer reconnaissantes de ses services et le récompensaient en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes que DJ s’empressait d’aller dépenser dans le premier bouge infâme.

Et cette nuit, il devait justement s’acquitter d’une mission auprès de l’un de ses plus importants « mécènes ». Et vu ce que racontait le message plié dans sa poche, nul doute que ce dernier le récompenserait en conséquence.

C’était ce que DJ se répétait tandis qu’il ramait au-dessus des eaux usées nauséabondes des égouts du château. Même pour lui, qui n’était pourtant pas très à cheval sur l’hygiène, l’odeur était insoutenable ! Mais c’était le passage le plus discret et le plus sûr pour entrer dans le château.

DJ arrima sa barque devant une porte en bois vermoulu dont les gonds et la serrurerie étaient depuis belle lurette rongés par la rouille. Le plus dur n’était pas tant de crocheter le verrou que de parvenir à pousser cette maudite planche en bois qui s’obstinait à lui résister, même après tant d’années.

Enfin, il déboucha sur un escalier en colimaçon qu’il savait mener aux étages nobles. DJ ne prit même pas la peine d’allumer une torche. Il connaissait les marches par cœur et aurait pu les gravir les yeux fermés. En plus, la lumière aurait rendu sa volonté de rester discret plus compliquée.

Il savait exactement à quel niveau s’arrêter. Appuyant les mains contre la paroi glacée couverte de mousse et de lichen, il trouva la fameuse pierre branlante qui lui permettait d’actionner le passage secret. Le mur se décala de quelques centimètres à peine, lui laissant juste assez d’espace pour passer et se retrouver dans l’âtre d’une immense cheminée. Au fond de la pièce, un jeune valet était assoupi sur son tabouret, devant l’entrée des appartements de son maître.

Avec prudence, et un brin de malice, DJ s’approcha du dormeur et le tira de ses songes d’un coup de pied aux chevilles. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, décontenancé. DJ crut bien qu’il allait s’évanouir lorsque son regard tomba sur lui. En même temps, l’intrus avait de quoi faire peur : entre la crasse des égouts et la suif de la cheminée, il devait ressembler à un mort-vivant échappé de sa tombe.

\- Va pré…prévenir ton maître, lui ordonna DJ, sans s’émouvoir.

Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant sa voix.

\- Sa Grâce est occupée, répliqua-t-il renfrogné.

Au même moment, des soupirs et gémissements lascifs s’échappèrent de derrière la porte.

\- Je vois ça, commenta placidement DJ. Lady Yama est finalement r…rentrée de s…son es…ca…capade avec le Roi…

Le valet se contenta de hausser les épaules. DJ se retint de lui demander combien de fois il s’était pignolé derrière la porte avant de s’endormir, pendant que Lord Frak et sa nièce fêtaient dignement leurs retrouvailles.

\- Va qu…quand même le p…prévenir.

Son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux, l’air scandalisé.

\- Si je les interromps maintenant, Lord Frak va m’étriper.

\- C…crois-moi, si… si tu n’y vas p…pas maint…tenant, il t’é…tripera p…pour ne pas l’avoir fait plus tôt, qu…quand il aura lu le mess…message.

Le garçon poussa un profond soupir, sembla hésiter, regarda avec crainte le panneau de la porte close, de derrière laquelle continuait de s’échapper des gémissements équivoques. Il reporta encore son attention sur DJ qui s’était mis à admirer les boiseries du plafond et des murs, tapotant du bout des doigts – désinvolte – le manteau de la cheminée.

Après un dernier profond soupire de détresse, le valet se leva enfin et toqua à la porte. Il dût s’y reprendre à deux fois, car les soupirs des deux occupants de la chambre couvraient ses faibles tentatives.

\- Qu’est-ce !? finit par rugir la voix exaspérée de Lord Frak.

Faisant la grimace comme s’il s’apprêtait à monter sur l’échafaud, il actionna le loquet de la porte et passa la tête à travers l’entrebâillement.

\- Messire, dit-il d’une voix chevrotante, un visiteur est arrivé porteur d’un message.

DJ perçut les bruits de draps froissés et le grincement du lit.

\- Quel message ?

Le garçon se retourna vers lui, en quête de soutien.

\- Les c…corbeaux ne sont p…lus po…posés sur leur branche à l’est ! lança DJ depuis l’antichambre.

Des bruits d’agitation lui parvinrent. Il entendit un pas claudiquant précipité se rapprocher et Lord Frak émergea de la chambre, emmitouflé pêle-mêle dans une robe de chambre. Lorsque son regard d’acier tomba sur DJ – tout couvert de suif et toujours appuyé nonchalamment sur le manteau de la cheminée – celui-ci lui fit un petit signe amical. Faisant fit de l’état crasseux de son visiteur, Frak boita droit sur lui, la main tendue.

\- Les nouvelles ?

DJ extirpa de son manteau élimé une dizaine de morceaux de parchemin aux coins rongés et dont l’écriture minuscule était à peine lisible à cause de l’humidité.

\- C’est a…arrivé cette après-midi par p…pigeon, expliqua DJ, devant l’air perplexe du seigneur Sith qui déroulait le message entre ses doigts. J’ai p…pris soin de tra…traduire le code et tout syn…synthétiser avant de venir.

Il tendit à Lord Frak une feuille de papier soigneusement enroulée. L’Intendant s’en saisit immédiatement et réclama de la lumière à son serviteur. Ce dernier, tout tremblant, lui amena une bougie à la flamme vacillante, encastrée sur un chandelier en argent. Lord Frak resta silencieux durant toute sa lecture. Imité par DJ, qui étudiait sur les lignes de son visage combien cette commission allait lui rapporter.

\- Que dit-il ?

Lady Yama Fénide avait fini par quitter la chambre, elle aussi. DJ la soupçonnait d’avoir pris grand soin de se rendre présentable avant de daigner paraître devant son visiteur : ses cheveux noirs soyeux cascadaient sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa chemise de nuit, dont la transparence laissait deviner son nombril. Et même le reste, si DJ osait risquer son regard un peu plus bas…

\- Fénide, répondit Lord Frak d’une voix douce, je suis au regret de devoir t’apprendre la mort de ton fiancé.

\- Lequel ? demanda l’intéressée, plus curieuse qu’émue par la nouvelle.

\- Muraka, précisa Lord Frak.

Tandis qu’il gardait son attention rivée sur le message – il devait en être à sa troisième lecture – sa compagne s’était rapprochée de lui, lisant par-dessus son épaule, une main caressante posée sur son bras. DJ essayait encore d’étudier discrètement quelques détails à travers les longues vagues noires de ses cheveux et la soie blanche de sa chemise, lorsqu’il se sentitlui-même observé. Levant les yeux, il croisa les iris sombres de Lady Yama. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard moqueur et plein de défi. Le truand rougit comme un gamin pris en faute, la main sur le panier de pommes, et baissa les yeux vers le bout de ses chaussures trouées.

\- Ils ont osé, commenta la voix caverneuse de l’Intendant. Attaquer Kylo Ren en public,…au beau milieu du culte… Ont-ils perdu toute raison ?!

Il froissa le papier entre ses mains.

\- Ca n’a rien d’une a-t-taque im…pro…provisée, répondit DJ. Ils devaient pré…préparer leur coup de…p…puis un long moment. P…peut-être même bien avant la chute de S…Snoke…

\- Nous nous étions tant focalisés sur Hux et ses soutiens à la cour, que nous en avons complètement négligé ses liens avec la partie orientale.

\- Tu penses que Hux est l’instigateur ? demanda Lady Yama.

\- Ce blasphème porte sa signature. Aucun autre membre du Clan n’aurait osé pousser l’ignominie jusqu’à profaner le Temple durant la messe.

\- Bla…blasphème ou p…pas, reprit DJ, c’est com…compliqué de diriger un at…tentat à distance. Il doit bien les tenir pa…par quelque part, tous ses s…seigneurs orientaux, pour qu’ils aillent aussi loin.

\- Et le Roi ? demanda Lady Yama. En a-t-il réchappé ?

\- Oui, le message est formel.

\- Le connaissant, il ne va pas en rester là, renchérit Lord Frak. Il va vouloir se venger. Mettre la région à feu et à sang…

\- C’est surement ce qu’il fait en c…ce moment même. Les pia…piafs ont dû mettre au moins c…cinq jours pour tra…traverser le pays. C’est plus de temps qu…qu’il n’en faut à Ren pour d…déclarer la guerre à la moitié des f…familles du Clan.

\- Je dois me rendre là-bas, déclara Lord Frak, pour essayer de rattraper les dégâts autant que possible.

\- Il vous faudra at…tendre les nou…nouvelles of…fi…cielles, conseilla DJ. Vous aurez du mal à ju…justifier que vous soyez au courant de c…ce qui se passe dans l’est avant le prin…principal conseiller du Roi.

\- Ce Wookie… grommela Frak. Je ne peux pas faire un pas dans le palais sans me heurter à lui. Et toute sa clique de mercenaires se comporte comme s’ils étaient les maîtres.

\- Ren lui fait aveuglément confiance, intervint Lady Fénide. A coup sûr, il le réclamera à ses côtés pour mâter la rébellion.

Lord Frak acquiesça.

\- Je m’arrangerais pour l’accompagner.

\- Je viendrais également…

\- Non !

Le ton catégorique surprit Lady Fénide. Elle voulut protester, mais son compagnon la fit taire d’un geste.

\- Mieux vaut que tu restes loin du Roi pendant un certain temps.

\- Et Lady Senyse ! s’emporta Fénide. Elle me déteste. A tous les coups, elle va médire de moi devant Ren.

\- Aucune femme ne peut t’apprécier : tu représentes une menace trop sérieuse. Et je doute fort que l’opinion que Senyse a de toi influence celle de Kylo Ren.

\- Et si… Fénide baissa d’un ton. Et si elle lui parle de l’arrangement que nous avions passé avec son frère ?

\- Raison de plus pour que tu ne sois pas à proximité. J’aurais déjà bien assez de problèmes à gérer sur place sans devoir faire l’arbitre entre vous trois.

La noble dame aurait sans doute voulu défendre encore sa cause, mais le regard de l’Intendant l’en dissuada. Ce dernier reporta alors son attention vers DJ.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir réactiver les contacts que vous aviez avec les renégats ?

\- Je peux tou…toujours essayer, répondit le truand en se grattant le menton. Mais ça ne va pas se f…faire sans fr…frais. Ils doivent tou…jours avoir en travers de la gor…ge la ru…rupture de votre pré…précédente alliance.

Lord Frak retourna dans la chambre et revint avec une bourse en cuir, pleine à craquer, qu’il jeta aux pieds de DJ. Des pièces d’or s’en échappèrent et se mirent à rouler sur le plancher.

\- Alors ne lésinez pas à la dépense ! Il faut combattre le feu par le feu !

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, depuis près d’une semaine, la ville d’Aleema, cité ancestrale de la famille Muraka, était devenue un immense piège se refermant sur tous ses habitants. Les soldats royaux avaient investi chaque lieu public, chaque maison bourgeoise, chaque échoppe de marchandises et chaque entrepôt : confisquant tout document – lettres, relevés de comptes – jugés suspects et arrêtant ses propriétaires dans la foulée. Les moins chanceux avaient été massacrés par une foule de badauds enragés qui, se sentant protégés par l’égide de Kylo Ren, voulait venger leur seigneur lâchement assassiné devant l’autel du Temple. Les procès étaient expéditifs.

Le soir même suivant l’attentat, les cadavres des mercenaires qui avaient participé à la conjuration étaient pendus aux murs de la citadelle. Le lendemain, on fit exécuter en place publique un couple de tenanciers accusés d’avoir offert le gîte et le couvert à des conjurés. Lady Tulak et Lord Vazarii avaient été lynchés par la foule, mais cela n’empêcha pas leurs corps en lambeaux d’être exposés sur les remparts. Le spectacle semblait par ailleurs amuser les citadins, qui se servaient d’eux comme cibles en leur jetant des pierres et des fruits pourris, faisant des paris sur qui arriverait à viser la tête ou l’entrejambe, ou encore à détacher une épaule, un coude, un genou ou une cheville.

Azrakel était introuvable. Le seigneur Sith était parvenu – on ne savait trop comment – à quitter la ville sans se faire prendre. Kylo Ren était convaincu qu’il avait bénéficié d’aides internes. Et cela le faisait enrager. Chaque jour, il sentait le fiel lui remonter le long de la gorge. S’il s’était écouté, il aurait fait entasser des barils de poudre dans les galeries sous-terraines de la cité et aurait fait tout sauter. Un immense cratère à la place de la perle de l’Empire Sith oriental : voilà un message fort à envoyer au reste du Clan.

Pourtant le Roi modérait encore ses ardeurs et sa soif de sang. Car pour le moment, il devait d’abord penser à la manière dont il allait pouvoir gérer cette conjuration. Les quelques renseignements qu’il était parvenu à extirper des esprits de Lord Penza et de ses fils avaient confirmé ses craintes : les fiefs de l’Est avaient renfloué leur garnison et se tenaient prêts à tenir un état de siège. Une stratégie préparée de longue date – par Hux lui-même apparemment – destinée à fragiliser son pouvoir, en attendant de l’éliminer définitivement.

Sa chance était d’avoir échappé à l’attentat qui avait coûté la vie à Lord Muraka. Il devait maintenant rameuter toutes ses troupes à la frontière Est et étoufferla révolte dans l’œuf.

Plusieurs dépêches – pigeons voyageurs et coursiers – avaient été envoyées vers Korriban, adressées directement à Imaze pour lui faire comprendre que l’heure était grave et qu’il devait le rejoindre au plus vite avec le reste de leurs compagnons et tout ce que les régions de l’Ouest comptait d’individus valides et de combattants aguerris.

En attendant, Kylo continuait de ronger son frein en parcourant – au moins pour la centième fois – les cartes de la région et des vieux plans de villes et de forteresses trouvés au fond de la bibliothèque du palais Muraka. Il lui était impossible de savoir si ces documents étaient encore valables – les maîtres des fiefs avaient pu procéder à des changements – mais aumoins, cela lui donnait une vague idée des stratégies qu’il pouvait mettre en place. 

Et puis, il y avait Lord Penza et ses fils, emprisonnés dans les geôles de la citadelle, qui depuis cinq jours subissaient un interrogatoire en règle. Enor, Naïs et Solak étaient aux anges ! Cela faisait des mois qu’ils n’avaient pas pu se faire les dents sur des prisonniers. Kylo leur avait donné pour seule consigne de les garder en vie. La torture était inutile puisqu’il avait déjà tiré d’eux par la Force tout ce qu’il pouvait. Mais il voulait que soit à jamais imprimé dans leur chair la conséquence de leur trahison.

Kylo détacha son attention des cartes et des plans, qu’il ne lisait plus attentivement depuis un moment. Par la haute fenêtre de la bibliothèque, il pouvait entendre les croassements des corbeaux au dehors, occupés à se repaître de la chair des cadavres suspendus aux murailles.

Un rayon de lumière filtrait à travers les carreaux et venait éclairer la banquette rembourrée de coussins en velours sur laquelle reposait la fine silhouette de Rey. Sa tête émergeait à peine des plis de l’épais manteau noir que Kylo avait posé sur elle, après avoir constaté qu’elle s’était endormie. 

Cela faisait des jours qu’elle ne le quittait pas d’une semelle – ou qu’il ne la laissait pas quitter son champ de vision – le suivant comme une ombre dans les couloirs du château ou dans les rues de la ville. Kylo réalisait combien sa présence lui avait manqué durant des semaines, et comme le simple fait de la savoir à ses côtés l’apaisait. Et le fait de l’avoir crue morte – durant ce qui fut les pires instants de cette désastreuse aventure – ne faisait que renforcer ce besoin viscéral de l’avoir avec lui.

Et pour être franc, le fait que Rey soit toujours en vie était la seule raison pour laquelle la cité d’Aleema n’était pas un tas de cendres à l’heure actuelle.

Quittant son siège, Kylo vint prudemment s’assoir sur le bord de la couchette improvisée.

Recroquevillée sous son manteau, ses petits chignons ébouriffés dépassant à peine du tissu, sa respiration soulevant les plis sombres sur son épaule et son torse, Rey paraissait si paisible que, pour rien au monde, Kylo n’aurait dérangé ce tableau. Bien au contraire, il aurait voulu s’en repaître les yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il pût la redessiner de mémoire.

Avec des gestes délicats, il approcha sa main nue de son visage, rajustant le manteau sur son épaule, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Du bout des doigts, il retraça le profil de son nez, le contour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Se rapprochant encore un peu plus, il huma le parfum de ses cheveux et embrassa doucement le haut de son front.

Rey poussa un soupir dans son sommeil et remua doucement la tête et les épaules. Kylo s’écarta vivement, le cœur serré par la culpabilité d’avoir interrompu le rêve de sa protégée. En ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme croisa le regard du Roi Sith et lui sourit. Kylo se dit fugacement qu’il serait prêt à ravager le Clan tout entier pour ce sourire, tandis que Rey s’étirait sous sa couverture et se redressait sur sa banquette.

\- Pardon de m’être endormie…

\- Ne t’excuse pas pour ça, lui dit Ben. Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants, et tu t’es à peine reposée…

\- Vous non plus.

Elle passa une main caressante sur son visage. Son pouce tâta prudemment sa cicatrice. Les points avaient été retirés la veille. Une longue et fine ligne rose divisait désormais son visage en deux, s’étendant de l’arcade sourcilière à sa mâchoire et lui donnant un air féroce. Même si Rey aurait plutôt passé le reste de sa journée à en redessiner les contours avec ses doigts et sa bouche.

\- Vous devriez prendre du repos, insista-t-elle avec une moue mutine qui suggérait bien plus.

Ils n’avaient plus partagé de moment intime depuis le jour de l’attentat, après avoir été interrompus par le jet d’une pierre à travers la vitre. Bien sûr, Rey comprenait que dans le tumulte de la répression et de la menace qui pesait toujours sur eux, Ben avait d’autres préoccupations que la bagatelle. Mais maintenant qu’elle était sûre de ses sentiments et des siens, elle trouvait d’autant plus difficile à supporter la distance que leur imposait le protocole. Ben parut lire dans ses pensées, car il se pencha doucement vers elle et sembla lui tendre ses lèvres.

Lorsqu’on toqua à la porte.

Enor entra, sans prendre la peine d’attendre qu’on lui en donne l’autorisation.

\- Pardon de vous déranger, Majesté, s’excusa-t-il d’un ton qui n’avait rien de contrit. Est-ce que j’interromps quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit le Roi précipitamment en quittant la banquette, laissant dessus une Rey désappointée et légèrement furibonde.

\- Les Penza sont prêts à vous parler. J’ai pensé que vous voudriez en finir rapidement. Oh ! Et… Lady Senyse sollicite une audience.

Kylo réprima un soupir. Depuis six jours, la noble dame était retranchée dans ses appartements. Elle n’en sortait que pour veiller la dépouille de son frère. Lord Muraka avait été ramené dans la chapelle du palais. Les domestiques avaient nettoyé son corps, recousu ses plaies et l’avaient vêtu de ses habits d’apparât. Il reposait à présent sur un linceul de velours noirs. La coutume voulait que le corps soit exposé durant neuf jours et neuf nuits, avant d’être inhumé.

Ren n’avait plus adressé la parole à Lady Senyse depuis l’attentat. Il doutait fort qu’elle ait des choses agréables à lui dire.

\- Soit, dit-il. Je la verrai après mon entretien avec les Penza.

Il se préparait à sortir pour suivre Enor, lorsqu’il se retourna vers Rey.

\- Retourne avec Lord Pyrcel. Je t’enverrai chercher quand ce sera terminé.

La jeune femme obéit. Moins par docilité que parce qu’elle savait que Ben n’aimait pas l’idée de la savoir seule dans le palais, sans protection. Il lui avait même demandé pourquoi Bibi n’était plus avec elle. Gênée, Rey avait dû improviser un mensonge, disant que la renarde s’était enfuie la nuit de l’attaque du manoir des Yama, que cela remontait à des semaines et que si elle ne s’était pas donné la peine de lui en parler, c’était parce qu’il lui avait fait comprendre qu’il ne voulait pas entendre parler de soucis à cause de cet animal. Il avait eu l’air de la croire et Rey s’était senti incroyablement coupable.

Sans doute aurait-elle dû lui dire la vérité. Mais après la trahison d’Azrakel et de ses alliés, elle craignait que le coup soit trop dur à encaisser. Elle ne lui aurait pas menti si elle n’avait pas eu la certitude que l’évasion de Dameron et la conjuration des Sith étaient sans rapport l’une avec l’autre.

Du moins, c’était ce qu’elle se répétait pour se convaincre. Les rebelles et les seigneurs Sith étaient deux factions qui se détestaient viscéralement. Jamais ils ne se seraient alliés contre Kylo Ren. Sauf qu’il y avait eu une tentative de conciliation entre Lord Frak et les renégats pour renverser Snoke. Mais les choses étaient différentes…

_Oh Force ! Si seulement Finn pouvait lui en donner la confirmation._

Mais depuis sa sortie héroïque lors de la capture des conjurés, Phasma l’avait catapulté lieutenant de troupe. Il devait coordonner les patrouilles royales dans la ville et passait peu de temps au palais. Rey ne le croisait presque plus.

* * *

Kylo Ren monta au sommet de la plus haute tour de la citadelle. De là, on surplombait l’horizon jusqu’à la chaîne de montagnes à l’Ouest. Et à l’Est, on apercevait la frontière orientale qui s’étendait jusqu’à plus de cinq cents kilomètres. Le Roi évita de s’attarder sur la pensée que cette partie de son royaume était infestée d’ennemis qui complotaient en ce moment même pour le renverser.

Sur le chemin de ronde, il trouva lord Penza et ses deux fils. Le plus âgé devait avoir son âge, ou un peu moins. Le plus jeune devait avoir aux alentours de vingt ans. Leur pèreétait trapu, avaitla mâchoire carrée et le regard patibulaire. Sa face était constellée d’ecchymoses et de coupures : souvenirs de son passage dans les geôles et de l’interrogatoire musclé des chevaliers de Ren. Il se tenait plus vouté que dans ses souvenirs : peut-être une ou deux côtes brisées. Ses fils n’avaient pas meilleure mine : œil tuméfié, cheveux arrachés, nez cassés…

\- J’espère que mes chevaliers ont été courtois avec vous, lança Kylo Ren en guise de préambule.

\- N’ayez crainte, Majesté, rétorqua Lord Penza. Ils nous ont traité avec toute la noblesse qu’on peut espérer de la part d’individus de leur espèce.

Kylo se retint de sourire. Cet homme ne manquait pas de mordant. Ce qui était admirable au vu des circonstances.

\- Bien… Ont-ils pu vous convaincre de l’intérêt que vous auriez à vous repentir de votre folie, ployer le genou et reconnaître mon autorité ?

Lord Penzaéclata d’un rire tonitruant.

\- Me prenez-vous pour un lapin de dix jours ?! Je montais déjà à l’assaut des forteresses de Mandalore et de Corellia, que tu te mouchais encore dans les jupes de ta mère, Bâtard.

Enor et Naïs étaient déjà prêts à dégainer pour corriger l’insolence du prisonnier, mais Kylo les arrêta d’un geste.

\- En ce moment même, poursuivit le seigneur Sith, tous mes bannerets sont assemblés autour des murs de mon fief. L’ordre a été donné de rassembler tous les vivres à l’intérieur. Et de brûler tout le reste. J’espère que vos soldats aiment sucer les cailloux. Parce que c’est tout ce qu’ils auront à se mettre sous la dent, si vous tentez de faire le siège de notre fief.

\- Et qui tiendra la forteresse si vous et vos fils êtes mes otages ?

\- Ma femme, répliqua crânement Lord Penza. Et dès qu’il s’agit de défendre son bien, elle est pire qu’une chienne à qui on voudrait retirer son os. Je sais de quoi je parle ! Trente ans que nous sommes mariés, j’ai dû batailler ferme pour lui faire ces deux-là !

Il avait désigné de la tête ses deux rejetons.

\- Même la plus féroce des louves garde des instincts maternels. Si je lui offre de retrouver sa progéniture…

\- J’égorgerai mes fils moi-même plutôt que de permettre que cela n’arrive !

\- Dans ce cas, je me passerai de vous, Lord Penza. Je n’ai besoin que d’un seul otage.

Sur ce, Kylo Ren empoigna brusquement le seigneur Sith et le poussa contre le crénelage. Naïs et Sen-Adge étaient déjà prêts. Ils rattrapèrent Lord Penza et le jetèrent dans le vide. Son cri fut bref avant de s’écraser aux pieds de la muraille.

Ren se tourna ensuite vers les deux fils de Penza qui affichaient des yeux écarquillés et des bouches béantes.

\- Un commentaire ? demanda le Roi.

Pour toute réponse, l’aîné lui cracha au visage.

\- Crève ! Maudit Bâtard !

\- Lui aussi, ordonna Kylo à ses chevaliers en s’essuyant la face avec sa main gantée.

Ceux-ci s’exécutèrent et le fils alla rejoindre le père au bas de la muraille. Ne restait plus que le cadet, les genoux tremblants et la face livide comme s’il allait vomir ses tripes à tout moment.

Kylo prit le temps d’observer les nuées de corbeaux qui se rassemblèrent au-dessus de la tour, avant de fondre en piquet vers leur nouveau festin. Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme, malade de terreur. Il le toisa encore un long moment, plongeant son regard noir dans ses prunelles grises. Faisant mine de l’examiner, comme on évalue une marchandise, en se demandant si cela vaut la peine de la conserver.

\- Voulez-vous les rejoindre ?

Instantanément, le jeune homme tomba à genoux, pleurant comme un enfant, suppliant, jurant qu’il ferait tout ce qu’on lui demanderait. Il tirait sur le manteau de Ren et s’accrochait si fort à ses mollets qu’il manqua de peu le déséquilibrer. Il fallut les efforts conjoints d’Enor et de Sen-Adge pour l’arracher aux bottes de leur maître.

\- Reconduisez-le en cellule, ordonna Kylo Ren. Et servez-lui un repas chaud.

Naïs et Sen-Adge emmenèrent le prisonnier. Tandis qu’Enor demeura auprès du Roi qui rassemblait ses esprits, appuyé contre un créneau.Une nausée lui remontait le long de la gorge. Son estomac se contracta machinalement.

\- Il vous reste Lady Senyse à aller voir, lui rappela le chevalier. Voulez-vous passer avant par les cuisines, histoire de vous servir un verre de vin ?

_Non. Là, tout de suite, tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était aller caler sa tête entre les cuisses de Rey, presser un de ses seins – peut-être même les deux – entre ses mains, la laisser passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, picorer des baisers sur sa bouche… _

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi sensible ?

Il fallait vraiment qu’il se reprenne ! Cela ne serait pas les derniers morts qu’il provoquerait avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Ca va ! grogna-t-il. Finissons-en.

* * *

La chapelle du palais avait été tapissée de tentures vertes et noires, couleurs de la maison Muraka. Des brûles parfums remplis d’encens, fumaient aux quatre coins de la salle, remplissant l’air de vapeurs entêtantes. Le corps de Lord Muraka Hamet reposait sur l’autel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses traits étaient figés dans une expression froide et austère. Même dans la mort, il conservait une beauté aristocratique. A moins que le mérite en revienne aux embaumeurs qui s’étaient chargésde la toilette mortuaire.

Kylo se trouvait presque ridicule à présent d’avoir pu jalouser – même très fugacement – sa beauté et son aisance. A présent que le jeune seigneur Sith reposait, mort, sur son linceul, tandis que lui – Kylo Ren – se tenait debout et vivant devant lui, qu’il pouvait respirer, boire, manger, étreindre Rey dans ses bras, tout le reste paraissait bien dérisoire. 

Lady Senyse était agenouillée, en prière, devant l’autel. Entièrement vêtue de blanc – couleur du deuil – le visage blême, vierge de tout maquillage, ses beaux yeux verts rougis par les larmes et cernés de fatigue. La noble dame ressemblait bien plus à un fantôme qu’à un être de chair et de sang.

Voulant faire preuve de mansuétude, Kylo s’agenouilla à ses côtés dans une attitude de recueillement. Le sol était dur et lui meurtrissait les articulations. L’encens lui donnait le mal de tête et renforçait sa nausée. Le silence était pesant. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour engager la conversation. Que dire à une sœur qui venait de perdre un frère, ayant eu le malheur de se tenir entre lui et son assassin ? Il n’avait jamais eu de sœur, ni de frère. Il avait vu mourir beaucoup de gens, certains même de sa main. Mais il n’avait jamais eu à présenter des condoléances.

Il ne se rappelait pas en avoir jamais reçu non plus. Pas même lors de la mort de sa mère.

Il se rappelait du jour où un messager avait franchi les portes du Temple. C’était un après-midi d’automne. Les feuilles mortes jonchaient le cloître où les padawans avaient l’habitude de s’entraîner. Ratisser la cour faisait partie des corvées des apprentis et Luke avait lourdement insisté pour que Ben prenne part à la tâche.

Le garçon ne tenait pas en place depuis le début de la matinée. La veille, des nouvelles leur étaient parvenues du champ de bataille. Et elles n’étaient pas bonnes. Beaucoup de fiefs n’avaient pas répondu à l’appel de Leia. Certains seigneurs Sith s’étaient barricadés dans leurs forteresses, rassemblant leurs bans autour des murs pour les protéger. La Reine ne pouvait compter que sur une poignée de fidèles et ses chers combattants Ilotes. Mais est-ce que cela suffirait à faire la différence ?

Luke savait que Ben brûlait d’aller rejoindre sa mère. Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour le deviner. Le jeune prince avait quinze ans, ses maîtres ne tarissaient pas d’éloges sur ses talents d’escrimeur, de lutteur et sur sa maîtrise des arts martiaux. Mais ils déploraient son tempérament emporté et la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait se déconcentrer et se montrer imprudent.

Comme beaucoup de jeunes adolescents, Ben découvrait sa force et pensait qu’elle le rendait invincible, voir immortel. Et Luke avait toutes les peines du monde à tempérer ses ardeurs. Devant les Gardiennes et les autres Maîtres, il prenait sa défense, répétant qu’il était jeune, que le temps lui apprendrait la patience. En privé, il tançait Ben à chaque fois que l’occasion se présentait.

« _Ce n’est pas en agissant sans discernement que tu réussiras à obtenir ce que tu veux… Tu te crois malin, mais tu ne sais rien jeune Solo… Continue à te laisser guider par ta colère et tes émotions, et elles finiront par te consumer comme elles ont consumé Dark Vador… T’imagines-tu que ta mère serait ravie que tu empruntes la même voie ?... Par la Force, j’aurais plus de succès en jetant des cailloux dans le vent ! _»

C’était un hennissement qui avait attiré son attention, et des bruits de sabots martelant la terre battue au triple galop. Ignorant les ordres scandalisés des Gardiennes, Ben avait lâché son râteau et couru vers le petit muret qui délimitait l’espace du cloître. A quinze ans, il dépassait déjà la plupart de ses condisciples. En deux sauts et une enjambée, il fut dans la cour principale.

Un cavalier, monté sur un destrier couvert de boue et de poussières, tendait à Luke – venu l’accueillir - une missive, frappée du sceau royal.

\- La Reine Leia Organa est morte ! lança-t-il d’une voix tonitruante. Vous avez ordre de vous rendre à Korriban pour prêter allégeance à Snoke, notre nouveau souverain !

\- MENTEUR !!!

La voix de Ben avait résonné dans la cour comme un cri de bête blessée. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il ne pensait plus. Tout ce sur quoi son esprit été focalisé, était qu’il devait mettre en pièce le misérable qui osait se présenter ainsi sous son toit, porteur d’une si terrible déclaration. De quel droit osait-il fouler le sol de cette cour ? Qui l’avait autorisé à prononcer le nom de sa mère avec une telle insolence ? De quel droit vivait-il si Leia était morte ?!...

Il ne se rappelait pas combien ils étaient pour le maîtriser. Il se rappelait juste de la sensation que tout le poids du monde lui était brusquement tombé sur le dos et les épaules.

Des bras qui l’enserrent. Des mains qui le tiennent. On lui bloque les poignets dans le dos. On appuie sur ses chevilles et ses genoux. Il a le visage dans l’herbe. De la terre lui rentre même dans la bouche. Il hurle, il se débat. Mais contre qui ? Contre quoi ?

Une réalité qu’il ne peut pas changer. Leia est morte. Sa mère est morte. Elle ne reviendra pas le chercher. Elle ne l’emmènera jamais loin d’ici. Il est seul désormais. Et pour toujours…

Revenu au présent, dans la chapelle, aux côtés de Lady Senyse, Kylo Ren se racla la gorge et essaya de réajuster sa position sur le sol carrelé, pour épargner ses genoux endoloris.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, ma Dame ?

Lady Senyse parut enfin se rendre compte de sa présence et quitta sa prière pour lui accorder son attention.

\- Oui, Sire. Je vous suis reconnaissante d’accorder un peu de votre précieux temps à la misérable sœur endeuillée que je suis.

Décidément, cette femme avait l’artet la manière de le faire se sentir minable, tout en se montrant la plus douce et la plus soumise des créatures.

\- Les mots ne peuvent exprimer la perte que représente pour moi la mort de votre frère, articula-t-il pour tenter de se rattraper. Je puis vous assurer que je mets tout en œuvre pour punir ses assassins.

\- En dépit de tous mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi les conjurés l’ont tué en premier, si leur but était de vous atteindre. Non pas que je déplore que vous en ayez réchappé, Sire.

_Mais ça ne l’aurait pas contrariée outre mesure_, supposa Kylo Ren.

\- Ce fait me laisse aussi perplexe que vous, dit-il. J’étais en prière, lorsque le premier coup a été porté. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, ni comment votre frère s’est retrouvé sur le chemin de la lame de Lord Penza…

La noble Dame resta pensive. Kylo crut un moment qu’elle était retournée en prière, lorsqu’elle lui demanda :

\- Quand comptez-vous repartir ? Car j’imagine que vous avez désormais bien des opérations à mener pour ramener l’ordre au sein du Clan.

\- En effet, acquiesça Ren. Je ne me suis pas encore fixé de date de départ. J’attends pour le moment l’arrivée de troupes fraîches…

\- Vous comptez donc attaquer les seigneurs de la partie orientale ?...

\- Seulement s’ils ne me laissent pas d’autre choix. Mais puisque les Sith ne comprennent que la force, je dois bien faire étalage de la mienne. D’ailleurs, je comptais joindre les troupes de votre maison à la mienne. En voyant les bannières des Muraka aux côtés de celles de la maison royale, mes opposants sauront que nous sommes alliés.

Lady Senyse frissonna. Un frémissement à peine perceptible, mais que Kylo Ren releva néanmoins.

\- Vous laisseriez la citadelle d’Aleema sans protection ?

\- Non. Une garnison restera en avant poste, évidemment. Pour assurer la stabilité de la frontière.

\- C’est aimable de votre part.

Senyse Muraka avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son agacement. Kylo se demanda furtivement jusqu’où il pouvait encore pousser l’audace pour faire craqueler le verni de bonnes manières de la jeune femme. Plus il passait de temps en sa présence, moins il croyait à la comédie de la jeune dame douce et soumise qu’elle affichait en public.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que ma sécurité vous importe.

\- Elle m’importe grandement. D’ailleurs je n’ai nulle intention de vous laisser seule sans défense entre ses quatre murs. Lorsque je partirai à l’Est avec mon armée, vous serrez escortée sous bonne garde jusqu’à Korriban.

Cette fois, Senyse bondit littéralement sur ses jambes.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous me prenez en otage ?

\- Je veille uniquement à votre sécurité, répondit Kylo en se levant à son tour. Vous êtes désormais la dernière héritière de la maison Muraka. En tant que telle, vous représentez une cible de choix pour les coureurs de dots, les aventuriers et des conjurés peu scrupuleux qui n’hésiteraient pas à vous forcer la main pour que vous rejoigniez le camp de mes ennemis.

\- En somme, vous défendez mon libre-arbitre en me mettant sous votre coupe.

\- Si vous êtes une alliée, vous serez traitée comme telle. Dans le cas contraire, je ne vais pas attendre sagement que vous alliez grossir les rangs de mes ennemis.

\- Des assassins de mon frère !?

\- Qui ont fait de vous l’unique maîtresse de cette citadelle…

La main de Senyse vola vers son visage avant qu’il n’ait terminé sa phrase. Sa gifle avait moins de vigueur que celle de Rey, mais elle lui piqua tout de même la peau.

\- Je demanderais réparation de cet affront par un duel judiciaire, cracha Senyse. Si je ne savais pas que dans votre lignée, il est courant que les filles assassinent leurs propres pères.

Elle n’avait employé ni le mot « Bâtard », ni « Parricide ». Kylo lui en sut gré. Même au summum de la fureur, la noble dame Sith ne perdait rien de sa courtoisie.

\- Moi de même je ne demanderais pas réparation pour votre geste. Mettons cela sur le compte du chagrin que provoque votre deuil.

Il tourna les talons, prêt à laisser cette sainte-nitouche avec son macchabée. Il n’avait pas encore franchi la porte de la chapelle lorsque la voix de Senyse le rappela.

\- J’ai ouïe dire que vous étiez en relation étroite avec Lady Yama Fénide.

Kylo se retourna, le sourcil froncé, pas certain de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- La rumeur a toujours tendance à exagérer, se défendit-il. Mais oui, j’ai eu régulièrement l’occasion de fréquenter Lady Fénide et sa famille ces derniers temps.

\- Peut-être n’êtes vous pas au courant, mais elle et mon frère avaient convenu de fiançailles secrètes…

Kylo haussa les épaules. La nouvelle le prenait complètement au dépourvu, mais pour rien au monde il ne l’aurait laissé voir à Senyse. Cela expliquait sans doute la déception de Muraka de ne pas voir Fénide débarquer avec le reste de la suite royale.

\- Je suppose qu’il n’y a rien de surprenant… Lady Fénide est le genre de femme à avoir foule de prétendants.

\- Des prétendants, certes. Des hommes jeunes et naïfs sur lesquels elle peut aisément se faire les griffes. Mais lorsque notre père a eu vent de leur arrangement, il s’est empressé d’interdire à Hamet de la revoir. Après son décès, le dernier obstacle à leur union semblait levé. Il était persuadé qu’elle allait tenir son engagement et venir le retrouver. Mais puisqu’il est mort… La voilà à nouveau libre comme l’air… Et disponible pour un nouveau prétendant…

Ren sentit poindre une accusation à peine dissimulée. Il aurait pu la détromper et lui dire qu’il n’avait pas le moins du monde l’intention de prendre la place de Muraka sur la liste des soupirants de Fénide. Mais à vrai dire cela l’arrangeait de laisser planer le doute. Peut-être que la jalousie et la rivalité féminine seraient un bon levier pour découvrir ce qu’on essayait encore de lui cacher…

\- Dans ce cas, dit-il, je souhaite bon courage au prochain prétendant.

Et sur ce, il quitta la chapelle.


	20. La Tempête

Perché sur son escarpement rocheux, Poe guettait anxieusement le chemin de chamois par lequel devait revenir Rose. Paige se tenait accroupie sous un pin, toute aussi inquiète et nerveuse que son chef. La jeune femme était en train d’attaquer le dernier ongle de sa main droite qu’elle n’avait pas encore rongé jusqu’au sang. Des messages leur étaient parvenus des quatre coins de la région orientale : les paysans désertaient les campagnes, les réserves de grains et le bétail avaient été réquisitionnés et soigneusement entreposés derrière les murs des forteresses. Les seigneurs Sith se préparaient pour la guerre.

Et d’expérience, les rebelles savaient que les premières victimes se compteraient d’abord parmi la population. Les armées de Ren allaient leur passer dessus comme une charrue. Et ceux qui auraient le temps de se réfugier sous la protection de leurs seigneurs et maîtres, devraient endurer les privations, le confinement puis la famine. En des moments aussi incertains, il était utopiste de miser sur la solidarité et la bonne volonté des paysans. Les renégats devaient eux-mêmes se replier s’ils ne voulaient pas devenir la proie des dénonciations et des purges internes.

Poe était particulièrement préoccupé par le sort de Finn. Le jeune homme était un informateur précieux au sein de la garde royale. Mais s’il devait tomber à cause des querelles entre les Sith, le chef renégat n’en guérirait jamais. Finn était pour lui plus qu’un ami, plus qu’un frère d’armes… Il ne perdrait pas seulement un des pivots de la Rébellion, mais aussi un membre de sa famille.

Paige bondit tout à coup de sous le pin et se pencha vers le ravin. Poe suivit son regard. Une silhouette, dissimulée sous un immense chapeau de paille, escaladait le sentier. Un renard gambadait à ses côtés. C’était Rose.

Poe et Paige dévalèrent ensemble l’escarpe rocheuse pour venir à sa rencontre. La jeune rebelle sauta au cou de sa sœur, tandis que Bibi vint lécher affectueusement les doigts ballants de Poe. Ce dernier jetait des regards derrière Rose, espérant voir quelqu’un d’autre apparaître à sa suite.

\- Finn n’est pas venu, déclara Rose.

Son visage exprimait à la fois la déception et le regret.

\- Il n’a pas voulu quitter ses camarades de la garde royale. Il a dit : « Un soldat n’abandonne pas son poste. Surtout quand la bataille est proche. »

\- Quel imbécile ! s’exclama Paige.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as bien expliqué la situation ? demanda Poe.

\- Evidemment ! Qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines ?

\- Je ne sais pas… dans l’euphorie des retrouvailles… Tu as pu oublier deux ou trois détails…

\- Tu n’avais qu’à y aller à ma place, rétorqua Rose, si tu pensais être plus convaincant.

\- C’est bon ! Arrêtez tous les deux!

Paige s’interposa entre les deux soupirants éconduits.

\- Finn a fait son choix, asséna-t-elle. Et bien, qu’il assume ! On va avoir bien d’autres problèmes à gérer quand les Sith vont recommencer à s’entretuer…

\- Ça a déjà commencé, répliqua Rose lugubre.

Elle leva vers Paige et Poe un regard sombre, embué de larmes amères.

\- Quand Finn a refusé de me suivre, j’étais tellement vexée que j’ai quitté la ville le soir même. J’étais en chemin pour rentrer, mais…

Rose s’essuya les yeux d’un geste de manche rageur.

\- Je n’avais pas fait le quart du chemin, que je me suis dit que c’était trop bête… Ma colère était redescendue et j’étais tellement inquiète… J’ai fait demi-tour en me jurant que j’allais le ramener par la peau du Quitte à l’assommer et à le foutre dans une charrette ! Mais… le temps que je revienne aux portes de la ville, elles étaient verrouillées. Il y avait des garnisons qui montaient la garde. Ils arrêtaient tous les vagabonds et les rôdeurs qui traînaient leurs guêtres sur les grands chemins. Ils tiraient même à l’arbalète sur ceux qui tentaient de s’enfuir. J’ai compris qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire, alors je suis repartie…

Un sanglot lui remonta le long de la gorge.

\- Je ne sais même pas si Finn s’en est sorti…

Paige prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Poe, de son côté peinait à masquer sa contrariété. Il avait la mine basse, les sourcils froncés et cilla à peine lorsque Bibi leva le museau et frotta sa tête contre son genou.

Les trois jeunes gens furent interrompus dans leurs ruminations par l’arrivée d’un quatrième larron. L’homme s’arrêta devant eux, se tenant les genoux, essoufflé par sa course.

\- Poe ! interpella-t-il son chef. Y a du mouvement du côté de l’Ouest ! Des gars sont allés voir... L’armée royale a franchi le col… Les bannières Frak, Yama, Bane, Adanar et Voren les accompagnent... Ça sent le soufre!

D’un même mouvement, les quatre rebelles, escortés par Bibi, rejoignirent leur campement. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le temps tournait à l’orage.

* * *

Accroupie dans les hautes herbes, tous ses sens en alerte, Rey était à l’affût du moindre frémissement, de la plus discrète vibration au sol ou d’un changement d’air. Elle avait pris soin de se placer face au vent et s’était même frottée le cou et les bras avec des champignons démon blanc[1] afin de camoufler son odeur. Elle avait les doigts serrés sur son arme, tous ses membres tendus, prête à bondir au premier mouvement.

Soudain, une gerbe d’herbes hautes se mit à onduler. Puis le mouvement contamina les plantes sauvages à côté, suivant une trajectoire oblique sur sa droite. Alors que le vent soufflait en sens contraire.

Sans hésiter, Rey se dressa sur ses jambes, l’arc tendu, sa flèche déjà encochée et tira. Le projectile alla se planter quatre mètres plus loin près d’un petit talus. Les plumes blanches ornant l’extrémité du tube se distinguaient nettement au milieu du paysage vert-brun de la steppe. La jeune femme marcha d’un pas décidé vers sa cible. Sa flèche avait traversé de part en part le ventre d’un lapin sauvage. La mort avait été instantanée. Parfait.

Elle s’empara de sa proie, retira la flèche, qu’elle remit dans son carquois et le lapin dans sa besace. Rey prit un instant pour faire l’inventaire de son butin : ça lui faisait donc un lapin, deux perdrix et quatre hérissons. Pas mal pour une journée.

Ça changerait de la purée de châtaigne et du ragoût de viande séchée.

Elle aurait voulu attraper un canard, mais la présence des troupes les avait fait détaler depuis belle lurette. Pour trouver du plus gros gibier, il aurait fallu qu’elle s’aventure un peu plus vers les sous-bois et Ben lui avait formellement interdit de s’éloigner seule à plus de dix kilomètres du campement. Et elle devait impérativement être rentrée avant que le soleil se couche à l’horizon, sans quoi il enverrait des éclaireurs et une meute pour aller la chercher.

Pour revenir, Rey n’eut qu’à suivre les colonnes de fumée qui indiquaient les premiers feux de camp. Trente mille soldats faisaient le siège autour des murailles de la forteresse des Tulak.

Deux semaines auparavant, Imaze était arrivé à la tête d’une puissante armée composée des troupes des fiefs occidentaux. Lord Frak l’accompagnait, à la tête de ses propres bannerets. Les frères Fywre commandaient les garnisons envoyées par Lord Yama Usaï.

Rey n’avait pas sauté de joie en les voyant arriver. Mais Pyrcel semblait content de revoir son oncle et ses cousins. Après des jours isolés au milieu de la suite royale, on pouvait difficilement lui reprocher de voir enfin des visages familiers.

Le reste des bans des Maisons Voren, Adanar et Bane était commandé par des vassaux desdites familles. En soi, il n’y avait rien de très étonnant : les seigneurs Sith n’allaient pas quitter leurs foyers au premier grabuge causé par leur voisin. Surtout lorsqu’ils fournissaient des troupes conséquentes. Kylo Ren ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’y voir un nouveau défi à son autorité. Les seigneurs suzerains doutaient de sa capacité à ramener l’ordre et la soumission dans la partie orientale et voulaient limiter les pertes en évitant de se déplacer en personne.

Heureusement, en plus d’Imaze, il pouvait aussi compter sur la présence du reste de ses chevaliers, réunis au grand complet : Cirii, Alvarr, Lothal, Kanan et Jarrus.

Entouré de tous ses frères d’armes, le Roi se sentait plus en sécurité et mieux soutenu. S’il ne pouvait se fier à personne parmi les seigneurs Sith, il pouvait au moins compter sur ses compagnons pour être ses yeux et ses oreilles.

A peine rassemblée devant les murs d’Aleema, Ren avait divisé son armée en deux. Les troupes de Yama, Frak et Muraka – commandées par Sir Isami -, iraient faire le siège de la forteresse de Lady Penza. Tandis que le reste de l’armée, irait prendre le fief des Tulak. L’idée était de barrer la route à l’ennemi et de déplacer progressivement la frontière qui divisait les territoires du Clan entre la partie occidentale et la partie orientale. Jusqu’à ce que les derniers seigneurs renégats se retrouvent complètement isolés et n’aient d’autre choix que de se rendre.

En vérité, Kylo ne faisait que réappliquer la même stratégie qui lui avait permis de conquérir le trône. Sauf que cette fois, il devait le faire avec des troupes qui n’étaient qu’à moitié acquises à sa cause et des officiers en qui il n’avait aucune confiance.

Comme s’il n’était pas assez préoccupé comme cela, Imaze lui avait rapporté de Korriban les missives des différentes contrées prêtes à engager des relations diplomatiques avec le nouveau Roi des Sith.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe pile maintenant ?

Si Kylo tardait à fixer une rencontre, après avoir tant sollicité l’attention de ses puissants voisins, ceux-ci allaient comprendre que son emprise sur le Clan n’était pas aussi assurée que ce dont il s’était vanté dans ses lettres. Et si les ambassadeurs entraient sur le territoire des Sith, avant que Kylo ait réglé la situation, alors ils verraient de leurs yeux que non seulement le jeune Roi n’était qu’un fanfaron, mais que le Clan était plus instable que jamais.

\- Il faudrait mettre au point une diversion, déclara-t-il pensif en détaillant le décor ciselé de sa coupe.

Il ne buvait que de l’eau pendant les campagnes militaires. Il devait impérativement garder les idées claires, s’il ne voulait pas commettre un faux-pas.

En face de lui, assis à sa table de travail, Imaze recopiait soigneusement les ordres qui devaient être transmis aux officiers pour le prochain assaut des murs de Tulak. Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils tenaient le siège et il était hors de question que ce derniers’éternise durant des mois.

\- Leur jeter de la poudre aux yeux, continuait Kylo, toujours sur la même lancée.

Difficile de dire s’il s’adressait à son aide de camp ou à lui-même. Lors de leurs échanges, c’était plus souvent Ren qui faisait la conversation. Imaze se contentant de grogner pour marquer son approbation ou son désaccord. C’était comme ça depuis, qu’ils étaient padawans au Temple Jedi.

Un jour, des voyageurs s’étaient présentés accompagnés de cet adolescent Wookie hirsute et taciturne. Maître Luke s’était longuement entretenu avec eux. Le soir même, les voyageurs repartaient et le Wookie était resté. Luke l’avait présenté lors du repas comme un nouvel apprenti et exigé de tous qu’on lui réserve un accueil bienveillant.

Certes, les padawans, les Jedi et les Gardiennes s’étaient montrés courtois. Mais c’était difficile d’être chaleureux envers une montagne de poils géante qui aurait pu les assommer d’une pichenette. Sans un mot, Imaze était allé s’asseoir tout au fond de la salle de réfectoire, où la seule personne assise à table était Ben Solo. Sans demander la permission, le jeune Wookie s’était installé avec son bol de porridge, en face du jeune homme à la mine maussade. Ben avait seulement brièvement levé les yeux de son écuelle, pour voir qui venait troubler sa solitude, puis avait continué de manger sans appétit, sans accorder plus d’attention à son étrange compagnon.

Et à partir de ce jour, Imaze s’était mis à suivre Ben comme une ombre. Sans que ce dernier n’en paraisse ravi ou contrarié.

\- Il faut du spectaculaire, affirmait Kylo. Il faut les étourdir, pour qu’ils oublient de poser des questions ou de voir ce qui se passe Et il faut que ça soit à un endroit où je pourrais garder un œil sur ce qui se passe à l’est. Pour pouvoir intervenir rapidement si besoin.

Imaze planta sa plume dans l’encrier. Regarder ses énormes doigts velus manipuler un objet aussi fin, avec une telle délicatesse, était un spectacle fascinant. La calligraphie était une passion que Kylo et Imaze avaient en commun. Mais en ce moment, Ren avait le cerveau trop en ébullition pour pouvoir s’appliquer dans cette tâche. C’était donc à son aide de camp que revenait le devoir de mettre ses papiers en ordre.

Alors que le Wookie repliait les plans de la bataille, il fit tomber une série de croquis et de relevés topographiques que les scribes avaient faits tandis qu’ils traversaient la région. Alors que Kylo se penchait pour les ramasser, son regard se posa sur un dessin rapidement tracé au fusain d’une forteresse plantée au-dessus d’une cascade. Il reconnut le château de Mustafar, devant lequel l’armée de Ren était passée alors qu’elle traversait la frontière du fief des Tulak. Kylo avait déjà eu le loisir d’apercevoir au loin, depuis le col qui séparait le Clan entre Est et Ouest, une tour austère, noire comme la porte de l’enfer et droite comme un épieu. 

De près, l’édifice était peut-être moins intimidant, mais demeurait impressionnant : construit sur un escarpement rocheux, au bord d’une cascade, un grand complexe castral dominant une vallée verdoyante. Seul un immense pont de pierre, traversant la rivière d’une rive à l’autre, permettait d’accéder au château dressé au milieu du courant. Se trouvant pile à l’intersection entre les fiefs de Muraka, Penza et Tulak, la construction marquait une frontière nette entre les domaines. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard si Dark Vador avait choisi cet endroit précis et commandé un chantier aussi périlleux, pour planter son palais d’été en pleine partie orientale. L’autorité du Roi était ainsi physiquement établie au milieu des seigneurs Sith.

Bien sûr, il faudrait faire quelques rénovations. Si vraiment plus personne n’avait occupé les lieux depuis la naissance de Luke et Leia…

\- Il me semble que Lord Frak est venu avec l’architecte royal… ?

Imaze grogna.

L’Intendant estimait que des experts en construction et maçonnerie ne seraient pas de trop s’il fallait prendre d’assaut des forteresses. Quelques ouvriers accompagnaient le cortège pour dresser les palissades et pourvoir au génie militaire.

Kylo tendit le dessin de Mustafar à son aide de camp et lui désigna l’emplacement sur la carte.

\- Envoie une équipe là-bas pour faire des relevés et réparer ce qui peut l’être au besoin. J’y pense… les prisonniers qui ne sont pas de rang noble,… ils pourraient s’avérer utiles. Ce serait un bon moyen de faire amende honorable et de prouver leur allégeance.

Le Roi et le chevalier Wookie échangèrent un regard de connivence. Imaze hocha sa grosse tête velue, rassembla ses papiers et quitta la tente. Kylo s’accorda un instant de détente. Cela lui faisait un souci de moins. Certes, la bataille n’était pas encore gagnée. Mais il ne pouvait régler qu’un problème à la fois. Il faudrait attendre le lendemain matin, à l’aurore.

Pour être tout à fait serein jusqu’à demain, il ne lui manquait qu’une chose. Qui se présenta justement lorsque Rey franchit le seuil de la tente. La jeune femme brandissait comme un trophée un lapin grillé à la broche.

\- Je l’ai attrapé moi-même, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

\- Il y a des chasseurs dont c’est le travail, commenta placidement Kylo Ren.

\- Je sais. Mais la chasse me manquait. Il y a quelque chose de savoureux à déguster une proie qu’on a traquée et capturée soi-même.

Ben sourit et tendit la main. Rey fit mine de lui donner un morceau du lapin, mais le Roi l’ignora. Il la saisit par l’avant-bras et l’attira sur ses genoux. La jeune femme rit, se cramponna à son gibier comme si elle craignait qu’il ne le lui vole et mordit dedans à pleines dents, pendant que son compagnon picorait sa nuque du bout des lèvres et glissait ses mains sous sa tunique.

\- Il faudrait vraiment te faire tailler de nouveaux vêtements, dit-il en faisant l’inventaire des trous dans le tissu du bout des doigts. Une écuyère royale ne peut pas s’habiller comme une souillon.

\- Et avec quel argent je paie le tissu et la couturière ? demanda Rey, effrontément. Mon maître est un avare. Il ne lui viendrait pas à l’esprit de faire de tels frais pour moi…

\- Vraiment… Il ne veut pas te voir dans de beaux vêtements ?

\- Je crois qu’il préfèrerait me voir toute nue…

Ben l’interrompit en lui volant un baiser. Il goûta sur ses lèvres la saveur du sel et des herbes dont elle avait assaisonné son lapin. Rey avait lâché son morceau parterre, dont il ne restait plus qu’un os nu, et enroulé ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentait contre sa cuisse le renflement de son sexe tendu à travers les couches de vêtements. Imitant Ben, elle passa sa main sur le renflement de ses chausses. Le tissu était tendu sous ses doigts. A tâtons, elle chercha le laçage de la braguette.

Mais elle n’avait pas encore commencé à desserrer les liens que Ben l’arrêta, en empoignant sa main et la ramenant sur son épaule. Comme elle fronçait les sourcils d’incompréhension, il lui caressa la joue et continua de l’embrasser. Il ne s’interrompait que pour reprendre son souffle. Mais dès que Rey déplaçait ses mains vers son bas-ventre ou dans une zone un peu trop sensible, il s’en saisissait et les remontait vers ses épaules.

Au bout d’un moment, la jeune femme finit par s’écarter franchement et dévisagea son compagnon d’un air circonspect.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Ben.

\- Rien. A part que d’habitude, c’est plutôt moi qui doit chasser les mains baladeuses…

Ben soupira.

\- Il vaut mieux s’en tenir à ça pour le moment, dit-il en l’attirant contre lui pour embrasser son cou.

Mais Rey se dégagea pour bien le regarder en face.

\- Pourquoi ? J’ai pourtant l’impression que ton corps réclame plus…

Tout en parlant, elle posa franchement sa paume contre la raideur entre ses jambes, dont elle pouvait palper la dureté. Ben retira vivement sa main, mais la garda emprisonnée dans son poing serré.

\- N’ouvre pas la cage du fauve…C’est un conseil.

\- Comme vous vous vantez, Messire ! répliqua Rey, gouailleuse. J’aimerais en juger par moi-même…

\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée…

\- Pourquoi ?

Ben la prit par les hanches et la fit glisser de ses genoux, pour pouvoir quitter son siège. Il se mit à arpenter l’intérieur de la tente comme un chien attaché à un piquet, qui ferait le tour en tirant sur sa laisse. Rey l’observait, dubitative. A en juger par le chapiteau dressé sous sa tunique, ce n’était pas le manque de désir qui l’empêchait de lui sauter de dessus, alors pourquoi tant de pruderie ?

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce à quoi tu t’exposes, si on découvre ce qu’il y a entre nous ?

\- Si tu as peur d’entacher mon honneur ou ma réputation, c’est vraiment te faire du mauvais sang pour pas grand-chose…

\- Il ne s’agit pas de cela…

\- De quoi, alors ?

\- Les Sith n’attendent qu’un seul faux-pas de ma part pour me renverser…

\- Ils seraient bien hypocrites de te condamner pour _ça_. Ils ne doivent pas être les derniers à trousser leurs servantes quand ça les démange…

\- Ils pourraient te faire du mal, dans le but de m’atteindre…

\- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre…

\- Et si tu tombes enceinte ?...

Rey sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

\- Y as-tu songé ?

Non, elle ne l’avait pas fait. Jusqu’à présent, elle avait été plus chanceuse que prudente avec ses autres amants. A vrai dire, elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une main ses anciennes relations. Quand elle vivait encore à Niima, il n’était pas question pour elle d’être mère. Quand elle avait intégré l’Ordre Jedi, la question ne se posait pas. Même s’il y avait bien eu des jeux illicites à l’abri des regards. Mais ça n’avait jamais été plus loin.

Mais Niima et Jakku étaient loin maintenant. Tout comme le Temple Jedi. _Pour autant, était-elle prête à vouloir d’un enfant ? Surtout qu’en ferait-elle ? _

\- Je me suis bien juré, poursuivait Ben, que je n’engendrerai jamais de bâtard. Je sais ce que c’est d’être élevé dans le secret, l’enfant de la honte, dont on souhaite oublier jusqu’à l’existence. Je ne pourrai jamais imposer ça à un autre enfant, encore moins le mien…

En l’écoutant parler, Rey passa de l’effroi à la nausée. Une boule se forma dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle avait du mal à déglutir.

_Un secret. Une honte._

C’était donc ainsi que Ben envisageait le fruit de leur amour. C’était ainsi qu’il voyait leur relation.

La voyant bouleversée, il se rapprocha d’elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation délicate, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Pas tant que je ne peux pas te donner de statut officiel. Pas pour l’instant du moins… Je dois d’abord m’assurer que ma mainmise sur le Clan est t_otale_.

\- Mais quand cela sera-t-il le cas ? Tu croyais déjà les avoir sous ta coupe après la mort de Snoke… Et maintenant, tu doutes de nouveau… Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour reprendre la main ? Et moi ?... Devrais-je me dessécher en t’attendant ?

Ben se raidit contre elle. Ses doigts sur sa nuque s’étaient faits moins caressants.

\- Tu n’auras pas à attendre éternellement, souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux.

\- J’ai déjà entendu ça, gronda Rey dans les plis de sa chemise. Ma mère m’a dit la même chose, le jour où elle m’a amenée à Unkar Plutt. Mon père avait disparu et elle avait dépensé ses derniers deniers. Elle m’avait promis que ce serait provisoire et qu’elle reviendrait me chercher. Ça fait plus de quinze ans maintenant. Et je l’attends toujours.

\- Tu n’es plus esclave, répliqua Ben après une longue hésitation. Si tu veux reprendre ta liberté, rien ne t’en empêche.

Mais tout en parlant, il avait resserré ses bras autour de ses hanches et de sa taille. Et elle ne bougea pas. Elle pouvait sentir contre son bas-ventre l’érection pas tout à fait apaisée du Roi. Son désir pour elle était évident. Et pourtant, des deux, c’était lui qui s’imposait le plus de restrictions.

Rey se trouva idiote.

_Pourquoi se vexer qu’il ne veuille pas d’un hypothétique rejeton qu’elle ne portait même pas ? Qu’avait-elle à sacrifier pour être avec lui ? Retourner sur l’île d’Ach-To pour y prendre racine à côté de la tombe de Luke. Moisir dans les décombres du Temple Jedi, dans la forêt d’Endor…_

Il faisait tellement plus chaud dans ses bras. C’était juste dommage qu’elle ne puisse pas en prendre plus…

\- Même si je ne peux pas t’aimer comme je le voudrais, murmura Ben penchant son visage vers elle, je connais d’autres moyens de te donner du plaisir.

Rey parut à nouveau perplexe, mais cela eut l’air d’amuser son compagnon. Une lumière étrange était apparue au fond de ses yeux. Quand il la regardait de cette façon, la jeune femme perdait toute conscience d’elle-même pour se fondre dans un besoin impérieux de complétude.

Partagée entre curiosité et appréhension, elle le laissa la mener de l’autre côté de la toile de tente, qui isolait le lit de camp de l’entrée. Ben la poussa à s’étendre sur le matelas recouvert de couvertures en laine épaisse et de fourrures, le cul juste au bord du cadre.

Calmement, avec autant d’application que s’il dessellait une monture, il dénoua ses braies, puis les fit glisser le long de ses cuisses et ses jambes. Rey sentit son visage prendre feu, tandis qu’elle se tenait, jambes et fesses nues, face à Ben Solo agenouillé. Tendrement, ce dernier saisit ses mollets et l’invita à lever les genoux afin de les caler sur ses épaules. Les battements du cœur de Rey s’accéléraient, tandis qu’elle songeait à ce que Ben avait sous les yeux.

Elle ne se considérait pas comme quelqu’un de particulièrement pudibond, mais l’idée d’une confrontation aussi frontale entre son amant et l’endroit le plus secret de son anatomie, revêtait un caractère éminemment transgressif. Elle-même n’avait jamais vu cette partie de son corps. Elle s’était déjà touchée, caressée, dans l’intimité de ses draps. Elle avait déjà laissé des hommes la toucher à cet endroit, introduire leurs verges en elle. Mais jamais aucun ne s’était penché de la sorte entre ses cuisses.

Sa surprise ne fit que croître, lorsqu’il approcha son visage, jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente son souffle contre ses lèvres humides. Elle était déjà excitée, sans trop savoir de quoi. Du fait qu’il lui avait promis de lui donner du plaisir, qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire quelque chose de totalement inédit pour elle… 

Rey ne put empêcher un petit cri de jaillir de sa gorge lorsqu’elle sentit sur elle le contact de sa langue.

_Elle ne rêvait pas ? Il venait vraiment de la lécher… là…_

Elle gémit encore au deuxième coup de langue, puis aux suivants. Le monde autour d’elle se mit à tanguer. A moins que ce ne soit elle. _Oh, elle ne savait pas ! _Mais, il y avait une certitude cependant : elle ne voulait pas que cela s’arrête. Elle n’avait jamais connu de caresses aussi intimes. Elle ne s‘imaginait même pas qu’on puisse l’embrasser à cet endroit, de cette façon.

Son bassin se cambra brutalement, quand la pointe de sa langue effleura le petit noyau juste au-dessus de sa fente.

_Comment avait-il pu le trouver aussi vite _? Elle, il lui avait fallu longtemps pour découvrir ce minuscule bout de chair, très sensible, caché entre ses plis. _Et lui, l’avait touché du premier coup…_

Ses jambes s’agitèrent à un rythme spasmodique et désordonné, comme si elle était traversée par un courant d’énergie magnétique. Elle manqua peut-être à deux ou trois reprises lui écraser la tête contre son aine. Au point, qu’il dut enfoncer ses doigts dans le gras de ses cuisses pour la garder immobile, tandis qu’il s’appliquait à explorer toute l’étendue de ses plis et replis, allant même jusqu’à glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Quand elle risqua un regard vers son bas-ventre, elle ne put voir que la partie haute de son visage, son grand à moitié enfoui dans sa toison, le reste invisible à ses yeux. Rey sentit alors une pression là : juste sous son ventre. Quelque chose en elle était sur le point de se rompre, elle en avait la certitude. Elle voulut prévenir Ben.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, alors qu’il avait les yeux mi-clos, l’air concentré sur sa tâche. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, essaya de tirer doucement pour tenter d’attirer son attention. Mais, il était trop appliqué à aspirer tout le jus qu’elle produisait maintenant en abondance et il ne s’interrompit pas.

Sa main droite avait relâché sa cuisse et disparut sous le cadre du lit, où Rey ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais au bruit de frottement humide et au mouvement caractéristique de son bras, elle devina qu’il était en train de se masturber. Et cela mit le comble à sa propre excitation : qu’il se donne du plaisir tout en lui en offrant…

Comme une outre qui se remplit d’eau, dont la peau se gonfle et se tend avant d’éclater, Rey se crut au seuil de la mort avant que la barrière ne se rompe.

Elle manqua d’air, se cambra comme un arc et retomba, inerte, sur le lit. Ses membres étaient mous, ses sens émoussés. Au point qu’elle avait l’impression d’être une caille entièrement désossée. 

Ben relâcha enfin ses jambes et se dégagea d’entre ses cuisses, tout en s’essuyant la bouche. Il rangea discrètement son membre ramolli dans ses chausses, avant de venir s’étendre contre elle. Le cadre du lit n’était pas très large – à peine de quoi faire tenir son corps immense. Rey vint se pelotonner contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse large, gainé dans sa tunique en cuir bouilli. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir caresser sa peau nue et écouter les battements de son cœur. Mais après ce qu’il venait de lui faire – elle sentait encore les courants d’air de la tente lécher ses fesses nues – elle n’allait pas être trop exigeante.

Le matin les trouva enlacés l’un contre l’autre. Le soleil pointait timidement à l’horizon, alors que les lieutenants et les sonneurs de clairon faisaient le tour du campement pour tirer les derniers dormeurs de leur sommeil. Le brouhaha au dehors réveilla Kylo Ren dans un premier temps. Ce dernier battit des paupières, sentant un poids sur sa poitrine, il baissa les yeux pour voir le visage de Rey, dont un filet de bave glissait de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu’à sa tunique. Ni ses mouvements, ni le bruit au dehors ne l’avait éveillée. La jeune femme avait le sommeil lourd.

Doucement, Kylo se dégagea de ses bras et de ses jambes, pour descendre du lit. Il rabattit une couverture sur elle et dégagea les mèches tombées sur son visage, avant de passer de l’autre côté de la tenture. Naïs se trouvait déjà à l’entrée de la tente. Le Zabrak ne fit aucun commentaire sur l’état de son maître et ne lui demanda pas comment avait été sa nuit. Sans un mot, il l’aida à enfiler son plastron, à fixer ses épaulières, ajuster ses jambières et ses gantelets.

Il fronça tout de même les sourcils lorsque du bruit leur parvint de l’autre côté de la tente. Kylo Ren se racla la gorge et congédia Naïs, disant qu’il pouvait se débrouiller pour le reste. Le Zabrak acquiesça et quitta la tente à reculons, juste au moment où Rey émergeait de derrière la tenture. La jeune femme avait remis ses braies et refait ses petits chignons. Machinalement, elle alla vers lui et commença à inspecter le travail de Naïs, s’assurant qu’il n’avait pas oublié une attache ou mal réparti le poids de l’armure sur les épaules et le dos de son maître.

Lorsqu’elle parut satisfaite, Kylo l’attira contre lui pour lui prendre un baiser.

\- Reste bien à l’arrière pendant l’assaut, lui ordonna-t-il. Surtout, quoiqu’il arrive, ne t’approche pas des murailles. Tu m’as bien compris ?

Rey hocha la tête.

\- Toi non plus, dit-elle, ne fait rien d‘imprudent.

\- Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Si tout se passe comme prévu, ce soir je te lutinerai dans les appartements de Lord Tulak.

* * *

Un foulard étroitement serré sur le nez et la bouche, Finn surveillait les allées et venues de la valetaille qui entrait et sortait de l’entrée du tunnel avec les cadavres de porcs. Il s’agissait des restes de bétails que les paysans n’avaient pas pu emporter avant de quitter leurs villages. Les bannerets des Tulak les avaient fait empoisonner afin qu’ils n’aillent pas grossir les provisions de l’armée royale. Qu’à cela ne tienne ! Kylo Ren avait tout de même exigé qu’on les ramasse et qu’on les entasse sur des chariots.

Les bestiaux, dans un état de putréfaction avancée, dégageaient une odeur épouvantable. Au point qu’on ne pouvait pas se tenir à moins de dix mètres des tas sans avoir la nausée. Finn avait cru dans un premier temps que Ren voulait les faire jeter par-dessus les murailles de la forteresse à la catapulte. Un bon moyen de saper le moral de l’ennemi.

Au lieu de cela, une fois le campement installé, le Roi avait demandé à ce que des éclaireurs fassent discrètement le tour du château et tiennent l’inventaire de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une ouverture, aussi étroite soit-elle : fissure, canalisation, embouchure de fosse à déchets…

Un groupe avait finalement localisé ce qui semblait être le conduit d’évacuation des ordures du château. Le passage n’était pas bien large : un homme pouvait à peine y tenir debout. Et à plus de cinq mètres sous la muraille, il était fermé par une grille. En plus, ça puait.

Finn pria de toutes ses forces pour qu’on n’envisage pas de faire une percée par cet endroit.

Mais ça ne semblait être dans les plans du Roi. A la nuit tombée, Phasma vint trouver Finn et lui ordonna d’encadrer une équipe de sous-fifres et de leur faire entasser les cadavres de porcs à l’intérieur du tunnel. Le jeune homme avait cru dans un premier temps que sa supérieure lui jouait une mauvaise blague – il ne lui avait pas semblé que Phasma avait le sens de l’humour, mais savait-on jamais. Mais la chevalière était très sérieuse et lui affirma que cette mission était déterminante. Pour l’encourager, elle lui affirma que si Finn et ses comparses menaient leur tâche à bien, ils seraient grassement récompensés. Mais que si d’aventure ils foiraient leur mission, elle veillerait personnellement à ce que le cuir leur en brûle jusqu’à la fin de leur jour.

Alors que le soleil se levait, Finn n’était toujours pas certain que Phasma ne se soit pas moqué de lui. Mais ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait y faire grand-chose. Le dernier porc amassé dans le tunnel, ses compagnons et lui s’étaient empressés de déguerpir avant que la lumière du jour ne révèle leur présence aux sentinelles. L’avantage était que la puanteur des égouts masquait efficacement celle des porcs.

Alors qu’ils rejoignaient le camp, tout le monde terminait de s’équiper. Finn aurait voulu avoir le temps de se laver. La pestilence qui l’avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit lui collait à la peau à présent. Mais s’il n’était pas équipé et près à monter à l’assaut au moment où le sonneur de cor signalerait le début de la bataille, il serait mis aux fers et fouetté pour l’exemple. On ne plaisantait pas avec la discipline dans l’armée royale.

Tandis qu’il s’habillait à toute vitesse avant de rejoindre ses camarades, le jeune homme se mit à songer à Rose et à Poe. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ses amis avaient pu trouver un abri sûr. Nul doute qu’avec le nouveau conflit qui déchirait le Clan, les seigneurs Sith avaient d’autres priorités que de faire la chasse aux renégats.

Au cours des derniers jours, Finn avait eu l’occasion de se demander s’il avait fait le bon choix en refusant de déserter <strike>de</strike> la Rébellion, comme Rose le lui avait demandé. Sur le moment, il lui avait paru lâche et déshonorant d’abandonner le reste de ses compagnons d’armes dans la tourmente. Maintenant, il se demandait si ne pas l’avoir fait ne relevait pas de la stupidité. Voire de la folie pure.

Il ne devait rien à Kylo Ren, ni à Phasma. _Et s’il avait pu éclater la tête de l’autre connard de Zabrak qui, à chaque fois qu’il le croisait, le toisait comme un insecte qu’il rêvait d’écraser sous sa botte…_Non, il n’avait aucune envie de mourir pour eux, ni de perdre un œil, un bras ou de se retrouver affublé d’une infirmité quelconque pour avoir bêtement suivi leurs ordres.

Et pourtant, comme un con, il se retrouva au milieu des autres soldats, arborant les bannières de la maison Ren et chargeant les murailles de la forteresse.

Monté sur son étalon noir, Kylo faisait des allées et venues sur les rangs arrière afin <strike>des </strike>d’observer l’évolution des combats. De grandes échelles avaient été dressées contre les hauts murs, un immense bélier, soutenu par vingt hommes, tambourinait contre la grande porte en bois, renforcée de fer. Une pluie de flèches s’abattait sur les assaillants. De loin, on aurait dit une colonie de fourmis, escaladant un moellon de pierres. 

\- Les défenses sont solides, commenta Daeron.

Le chevalier au crâne rasé chevauchait près de son Roi. Une longue vue à la main, il observait les mouvements des soldats.

\- Dirais-tu qu’ils ont concentré toutes leurs forces au même endroit ?

Daeron haussa les épaules.

\- C’est encore trop tôt. Il vaut mieux les fatiguer encore un peu.

Kylo commençait à trépigner sur sa monture.

Oui, attaquer la forteresse à un seul endroit pour pousser les assiégés à négliger le reste de la muraille était son idée. Ils en avaient débattu des heures durant, sous la tente de commandement, avec les autres chevaliers. Solak brûlait de joie à l’idée d’utiliser le stock de poudre noire qu’ils avaient ramené de leurs campagnes sur la Côte Corelienne. Elle adorait les feux d’artifices.

Lui, aurait voulu que cela soit déjà fini. Il ne pouvait pas s’attarder indéfiniment sur ce siège.

\- En principe, le siège d’une forteresse se compte en mois, lui rappela Daeron comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées. Prendre le château des Tulak relèvera de l’exploit.

\- A condition que le plan marche…

\- Il marchera. Si on agit au bon moment.

Le chevalier au crâne rasé, tourna sa longue-vue vers la partie Sud-Ouest du château. Soudain, monté sur un monticule, il aperçut la silhouette d’Alvarr, qui agitait un fanion rouge.

\- Il semblerait que tout soit en place de leur côté, avertit-il Kylo Ren.

\- Alors, donne le signal!

Daeron sortit alors de sa tunique un autre fanion rouge qu’il agita à son tour en direction d’Alvarr.

De l’autre côté de la plaine, le chevalier reconnut le signal. Il retourna auprès de ses camarades, Enor et Sen-Adge, qui se tenaient postés derrière le monticule où lui-même se tenait. Un détachement de soldats armés était regroupé derrière eux, attendant les ordres. Alvarr leur intima silencieusement de se tenir prêts à agir. Puis il se tourna la muraille de la forteresse, à l’endroit même où Finn et ses camarades avaient entassé les cadavres de porcs durant la nuit.

Naïs et Solak se tenaient en embuscade sous les remparts. Solak tenait à la main une torche encore éteinte. A ses pieds, un petit chemin de poudre noir répandue au sol serpentait jusqu’à l’intérieur du tunnel où les pourceaux étaient amoncelés. A l’instant où Naïs vit Alvarr faire de grands gestes avec son fanion dans leur direction, il grata deux silex au-dessus de la torche de Solak. Celle-ci s’enflamma, puis la guerrière approcha le feu de la poudre qui s’embrasa en une sonate de crépitements remontant le long de la ligne serpentant jusqu’au tunnel.

Alors que les deux chevaliers de Ren détalaient, la flammèche pénétrait dans les égouts. Par chance, le sol était relativement sec. Les gaz s’échappant des cadavres en putréfaction, mêlés à la graisse animale et aux déchets, faisaient un combustible remarquablement efficace. Ajoutéà cela deux trois tonneaux de poudre noire bien calés dans le tas, et tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour obtenir une superbe explosion[2]. 

De l’autre côté de la forteresse, les soldats royaux encore accrochés aux remparts, ressentirent la secousse qui fit trembler la pierraille jusque dans leurs os. Certains des défenseurs, qui se tenaient au bord du chemin de ronde, furent basculés dans le vide. Ceux qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur de la forteresse, et qui avaient eu le malheur de se tenir près du cœur de l’explosion, furent balayés par son souffle. D’autres furent noyés, écrasés, par l’éboulement des pierres qui leur tombèrent dessus. Les quelques personnes qui s’étaient trouvées à une bonne distance n’eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leur surprise, qu’une vague de combattants aux armes de la maison royale jaillit de la plaie taillée dans le mur.

Depuis le campement, Rey vit l’armée de Kylo Ren s’engouffrer dans la forteresse. En moins d’une heure, les soldats entrés à l’intérieur n’eurent plus qu’à ouvrir grand les portes au reste des troupes pour parachever le pillage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Amanita abrupta, couramment appelé « amanite à bulbe abrupte » ou « démon blanc bulbeux ». Surtout présent en Amérique du Nord orientale et au Japon. Toxique. Il dégage une odeur proche de la terre.
> 
> Source : https://www.mycodb.fr/guide_odeur.php#Terre
> 
> [2] Alors, je me suis inspirée d’une anecdote racontée dans cette vidéo : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMMpMDC_QbA&list=WL&index=123&t=264s
> 
> Pour le reste, n’étant ni chimiste, ni experte en explosifs, je ne saurais que trop vous recommander de ne pas tenter l’expérience chez vous. ;)


	21. La Curée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre contient une grosse scène de smut en plein milieu.

_La Curée_

A la tombée de la nuit, la forteresse des Tulak était entièrement aux mains de l’armée Royale. Les bannières familiales avaient été jetées au sol et les soldats dépouillés de leurs armes et armures. Ceux qui n’avaient pas été tués durant l’assaut avaient été rassemblés dans la cour, ainsi que tous les domestiques et les membres de la famille Tulak. Une partie des gens d’armes de la Maison Ren les encerclaient, tandis que le reste était occupé à déblayer la cour des débris de la muraille effondrée quelques heures plus tôt.

Lord Tulak était lui-même maintenu agenouillé, les mains liées dans le dos, devant un Kylo Ren victorieux dans son armure noire. La lame de son épée tirée au clair scintillait sous la lumière du jour crépusculaire.

\- Lord Tulak, vous et vos proches vous êtes rendus coupables de complot et de trahison envers la couronne.

Pour tout commentaire, le vieux seigneur Sith se contenta de dresser crânement le menton. Il jaugeait Kylo Ren avec un souverain mépris. Derrière lui, les serviteurs et intendants de sa maison gardaient les yeux rivés au sol, inquiets de croiser un regard – celui du Roi ou de l’un de ses chevaliers – et d’attiser davantage le courroux de la maison royale sur eux.

\- Votre fille, lança Kylo Ren, a déjà reçu le châtiment mérité pour avoir brandi l’épée contre son Roi. Comme vous et vos gens, vous êtes entêtés dans votre perfidie, je n’ai d’autre choix que de vous condamner à la peine maximale.

Ren se redressa et parla d’une voix forte et claire, afin que nul n’en perde une miette.

\- Je raye le nom Tulak des lignées du Clan. A partir de maintenant, vous et vos descendants êtes étrangers au Clan. Vos biens seront confisqués. Les remparts de cette forteresse seront détruits, pierre après pierre… Vos terres…

\- Jeune présomptueux…

Lord Tulak, dont les épaules tressautaient depuis plus d’une minute, se mit à rire franchement. Au grand désarroi des personnes présentes.

\- Mes ancêtres ont conquis ces terres et asservi leur population tandis que les tiennes grattaient le sol pour trouver des racines. Qui crois-tu être pour spolier mes enfants de leur héritage ? Tu as tué ma fille héritière. Soit. J’en ai d’autres. Elles armeront leurs vassaux pour me venger.

Un silence mortel, tétanisant, s’abattît sur la cour. Les chevaliers de Ren avaient les yeux fixés sur leur maître, dont le visage demeurait impassible.

\- Tu n’es rien, cracha encore Tulak. Un bâtard. Ton père était un voleur et un vaurien. Ta mère, une chienne en chaleur prête à s’offrir au premier venu. Et ton grand-père n’était qu’un…

Il n’acheva jamais sa phrase. Sa tête roula sur le sol rougi de son sang, après que Ren l’ait tranchée de sa lame. Deux gardes traînèrent le cadavre hors de la cour, tandis que le Roi essuyait son épée avec un pan de son manteau avant de la ranger dans son fourreau.

\- Phasma ! appela-t-il.

La grande chevalière se détacha des rangs et vint s’incliner devant lui.

\- Amène-moi ceux qui ont entassé les porcs dans le tunnel.

On traîna alors devant lui Finn, tout penaud, ainsi que les quelques muletiers qui avaient pris part à l’opération. Kylo Ren prit un moment pour toiser le jeune soldat à la peau noire.

Décidément, ce garçon avait le chic pour toujours se trouver sur son chemin. Cela en devenait presque suspect.

\- Tu as rendu un fier service à notre armée, lança-t-il comme préambule.

\- Je… je n’ai fait qu’obéir aux ordres, répondit modestement l’interpelé.

\- C’est aussi lui qui s’est porté volontaire pour arrêter les conjurés après l’attentat, ajouta Phasma.

Finn baissa les yeux au sol, visiblement gêné que sa capitaine mette cela sur le tapis. Pourtant, il aurait dû être le premier à s’en vanter et à tenter de gratter une promotion pour un tel sens de la loyauté. _Etrange._

\- Il semblerait que tu sois un soldat consciencieux, commenta Kylo. Que dirais-tu d’avoir plus de responsabilités ?

\- Majesté ?...

Ren jeta un regard à la ronde.

\- Et si je te nommais nouvel intendant de cette forteresse…

Finn ouvrit de grands yeux et si sa mâchoire n’était pas solidement accrochée, elle se serait surement détachée pour rouler à côté de la tête de Lord Tulak.

\- Que les choses soient claires, poursuivit Ren, ce n’est pas une sinécure que je t’offre. En tant que nouveau maître de ce château, ton devoir principal sera de conserver cette place forte et de la protéger d’une éventuelle reprise et des envahisseurs. Et ce, alors que les remparts seront démolis et les pierres acheminées pour permettre la rénovation de Mustafar. Penses-tu être apte à accomplir une telle tâche ?

\- Sire… Ma… Majesté…

Finn semblait avoir perdu l’usage de sa langue.

\- Une garnison restera sur place, évidemment et sera placée directement sous tes ordres. En mon absence, ou celle de mes chevaliers, tu seras donc le seul maître entre ses murs. Si tu te montres à la hauteur, je pourrais envisager de faire de toi le nouveau seigneur de ce domaine. Si tu échoues…

Ren n’eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. On venait tout juste de ramasser la tête de Lord Tulak.

Finn tomba à genoux et colla son nez dans la poussière de la cour.

\- Sire ! s’exclama-t-il. Je m’efforcerais de ne pas vous décevoir.

Ren hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait et tourna les talons. Chacun reparti à ses taches. Sauf Finn qui demeura encore un certain temps agenouillé au milieu de la cour, tout hébété de sa nouvelle promotion.

\- Vous envisagez sérieusement de faire de ce soldat le gardien du château? demanda Sen-Adge Milleniale, l’air scandalisé.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua laconiquement Kylo.

Les deux hommes arpentaient la salle d’armes, où les fanions, les banderoles et les boucliers – tout objet arborant les armoiries des Tulak – avaient été minutieusement entassés. Des scribes étaient en train d’en dresser l’inventaire. Les stocks d’acier et de flèches, pourvoiraient à remplacer les pertes durant la bataille. Dans les cuisines, on s’activait à vider les réserves : viandes, poissons, céréales, fruits, légumes… Une faible portion serait laissée sur place pour permettre à l’armée de réserve de se nourrir, le reste rejoindrait les vivres des troupes en campagne. 

Ren comptait bien désosser le patrimoine de la demeure seigneuriale, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus rien.

\- Et bien… il n’a pas la Force pour commencer, se renfrogna Sen-Adge. Ce n’est qu’un individu tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire.

\- Beaucoup de familles parmi les nobles n’ont plus le moindre pouvoir dans la Force. ça ne ferait pas une grosse différence.

\- Il n’est même pas un natif du Clan…

\- Mon grand-père ne l’était pas non plus, ça ne l’a pas empêché de devenir Roi.

\- Mais il avait été adopté par Dark Sidious !

\- Si ça ne tient qu’à cela, je trouverais bien quelque seigneur Sith désargenté prêt à l’adopter pour s’attirer mes bonnes grâces.

\- Permettez-moi d’en douter…

Kylo sentait bien que son chevalier n’était pas du tout enchanté par la promotion d’un vulgaire soldat au rang de seigneur d’un domaine. Son orgueil d’héritier de la Maison Milleniale en prenait un sacré coup. Bien sûr, il n’était pas le seul.

Naïs aussi avait montré son désaccord ; mais Naïs estimait que toute récompense qui ne lui était pas attribuée lui était volée. Enor, le frère de Sen-Adge, y voyait un ultime camouflet à l’héritage des Tulak. En cela, il n’avait pas tort. 

\- Une fois que nous aurons maté cette rébellion, argua Kylo, il y aura beaucoup de places vacantes au sein de la noblesse. Et ceux qui voudront les garder seront prêts à tout pour ne pas être éliminés à leur tour.

\- Si vous me permettez d’être franc, vous sous-estimez l’orgueil des seigneurs Sith. En voyant que vous êtes prêt à élever au même rang qu’eux un vulgaire troufion, beaucoup vont le prendre comme une offense personnelle. Ils auront bien plus de mal à vous suivre…

\- Tu paries sur l’orgueil des Sith. Moi, je parie sur leur pragmatisme. Si je veux m’assurer la loyauté de mes sujets, je dois leur montrer qu’ils ont tout à gagner à m’être fidèles. Et tout à perdre à me défier…

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu’aux nobles en disant cela…

Kylo esquissa ce qui aurait pu ressembler à l’ombre d’un sourire.

\- Le Clan ne se compose pas uniquement de seigneurs orgueilleux, le cul vissé sur leur héritage et leurs domaines. Il y a les fermiers, les commerçants, les artisans, mais aussi les voleurs, les assassins professionnels, les proxénètes et j’en passe… Toute cette valetaille que les puissants seigneurs ont toujours méprisée et qui pourtant les nourris et les entretient, année après année. A ton avis, pourquoi Snoke avait tant de mal à mater la Rébellion des Ilotes ? Pourquoi ces derniers continuent à se soustraire à l’autorité et continue de nous narguer sur notre propre territoire ?...

\- Parce qu’ils ont le soutien du peuple…

\- Parce qu’ils _sont_ le peuple. Ou du moins, sa face obscure. Cette fièvre de colère et de haine qui couve en eux à chaque fois qu’un noble leur manque de respect ou les maltraite. Toi et ton frère avez passé cinq ans au Temple Jedi. N’as-tu rien appris durant tout ce temps ? La Force n’est pas seulement dans le sang, le nom ou l’héritage. Elle est dans tout ce qui se meut, tout ce qui vibre…

Sen-Adge écoutait son maître avec perplexité. Parfois ce dernier parlait plus comme un Jedi que comme un Sith. Ou plutôt comme l’un de ces hérétiques qui n’adoraient ni le Côté Clair, ni le Côté Obscur de la Force. Le chevalier n’aimait pas le suivre sur ce terrain. Même si Sen-Adge et son frère avaient rejoint l’Ordre Jedi, c’était contraints et forcés. Si Enor avait depuis longtemps abandonné l’idée de cultiver sa dévotion spirituelle – pour un côté ou un autre – Sen-Adge était toujours resté, en son for intérieur, fidèle à la foi de ses ancêtres. Sa réclusion dans le Temple n’était qu’un accident de parcours. Sa fuite avec Kylo Ren et les autres apprentis était le chemin de croix qui devait le ramener dans le giron de ses semblables. Dans son cœur, le jeune seigneur Milleniale n’avait qu’un désir : reprendre l’héritage qui lui avait été volé et retrouver le rang qui aurait dû être le sien.

_Mais à quoi cela rimait, si Kylo Ren se mettait à distribuer des titres et des châteaux à tous les troupiers qui entassaient des cadavres de cochons dans les égouts ?_

\- Imagine ce qu’on pourrait faire, poursuivit Kylo, si on parvenait à canaliser les forces de la résistance et à l’intégrer à nos rangs. Nous disposerions d’un contre-pouvoir efficace à celui des Sith au sein du Clan : des lignées de vassaux qui me devraient leurs rangs et leurs fortunes…

Voyant que Sen-Adge faisait toujours la moue, l’air peu convaincu, Kylo lui posa une main amicale, mais ferme sur l’épaule.

\- Tu t’accroches encore au passé, dit-il avec indulgence. Il serait temps d’en finir avec toutes ses vieilles choses, tu ne crois pas ? Pourquoi nous contenter des décombres laissés par les générations précédentes, quand nous pourrions construire quelque chose de totalement nouveau ?

Le chevalier pesa ses mots avec intérêt, mais toujours une pointe de réserve.

\- Vouloir tenter quelque chose de différent, pourquoi pas ? Mais pour qui ? Qui seront les nouveaux maîtres dans ce nouvel ordre que vous proposez ?

Kylo Ren ne répondit pas. La question demeura en suspend entre les deux hommes alors qu’un intendant s’approchait pour demander ce qu’il fallait faire des emblèmes de la Maison Tulak.

* * *

Dans la blanchisserie du château, Rey aidait à faire le tri dans les draps et le linge. La garde-robe de Lord Tulak et de sa fille avait été entièrement vidée. En plus des lourdes robes noires de cérémonie, s’étalaient des soieries multicolores – probablement de Naboo - et des chemises de lin d’Alderaan, si fines que l’on pouvait voir à travers. La défunte Lady Tulak, avait visiblement un goût prononcé pour les belles étoffes. Ses coffres et ses armoires renfermaient plus de robes et de manteaux que Rey n’en possèderait jamais dans toute son existence.

Tout en pliant les chemises et les couvertures de lit. Elle repensa au cadavre de la noble dame qui pendait aux remparts d’Aleema, sur lequel les badauds s’amusaient à lancer des pierres. Les restes avaient été jetés dans la fosse commune, juste avant que l’armée royale ne quitte la cité. Cela fit drôle à Rey de se dire qu’elle touchait des objets qui avaient autrefois enveloppé le corps chaud et intact de Lady Tulak. 

Elle ressentit un fourmillement désagréable au bout des doigts et s’interrompit dans sa tâche.

Prise d’une nausée soudaine, la jeune femme eut le besoin de marcher à l’air libre. Elle remonta l’escalier qui menait aux remparts et commença à arpenter le chemin de ronde. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit obligée de s’arrêter devant l’énorme brèche provoquée par l’explosion. A ses pieds, le mur n’était plus qu’une plaie béante de laquelle s’échappait un flot de gravâts. En bas, elle voyait des ouvriers s’activer à déblayer la caillasse. On aurait dit des fourmis autour d’une miche de pain dur.

Soudain, une main s’abattit sur son épaule. Ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Pardon ! s’exclama Finn, empressé. Je ne voulais pas t’effrayer. Tu avais l’air perdue dans tes pensées.

Rey dévisagea le jeune homme d’un air incrédule, comme si elle était même surprise qu’il fût encore de ce monde. Puis, spontanément, elle se jeta à son cou. Finn demeura un instant coi, avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Je n’étais pas certaine que tu aies survécu à l’assaut, expliqua Rey dans un souffle. Tout est allé tellement vite…

\- Ca va, la rassura Finn. Comme tu dis : tout est allé très vite. Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de mettre un pied sur une échelle qu’ils avaient fait sauter le rempart. Qui eut cru qu’un tas de cochons morts pouvait faire autant de dégâts ?

Il regarda d’un air pensif le gouffre à leurs pieds.

_Dire que c’était lui qui était à l’origine de ça…_

Soudain, un bruit d’éboulis attira leur attention plus en bas. Les ouvriers avaient dégagé une part importante de décombres, déstabilisant la partie supérieure et entrainant un ruissellement de gravats. Les vibrations provoquées par l’éboulement dérangèrent les pierres branlantes encore encastrées dans le mur, qui menaçaient maintenant de s’écrouler sur eux.

L’une d’elle, faisant la taille d’un grand coffre, se détacha brusquement du reste de l’appareil et tomba droit sur un groupe de malheureux, qui n’avaient pas eu le temps de s’écarter. Mais avant que l’un d’eux n’ait pu crier, la pierre demeura en l’air flottant au-dessus d’eux comme un nuage.

Les ouvriers restèrent interloqués devant le phénomène. Tout comme Finn, avant qu’il ne se rende compte que Rey avait tendu son bras, les doigts crispés et l’arcade sourcilière froncée comme si elle tenait la pierre à bout de bras. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Finn hurla aux ouvriers :

\- Ecartez-vous !

Reprenant leurs esprits, les hommes s’écartèrent au moment où le bloc s’abattit lourdement sur le tas de ruines, provoquant un autre éboulement.

Finn et Rey coururent en bas pour voir s’il n’y avait aucun blessé. Par chance, tous avaient pu s’écarter à temps. Le jeune homme reprit alors les choses en main et donna des indications pour dégager la brèche sans provoquer d’autres catastrophes. Rey fut interloquée de voir les autres soldats, ingénieurs et ouvriers lui obéir aussi diligemment. Quand elle lui en fit la remarque, Finn sourit en haussant les épaules :

\- Quoi tu n’es pas au courant ?

Rey fronça les sourcils et fit « non » de la tête.

\- Kylo Ren vient de me nommer Intendant de la forteresse. En son absence, c’est moi le maître ici à présent.

\- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi !

\- Je t’assure que c’est la vérité. Demande autour de toi. Il l’a fait juste après… après avoir destitué Lord Tulak.

Finn se racla la gorge, un peu gêné.

Rey peinait à y croire. Elle savait que Ben ne portait pas Finn dans son cœur. Et elle aurait cru que le Roi privilégierait plutôt une personne de confiance – comme l’un de ses chevaliers, par exemple. Cette nouvelle ne manqua de la surprendre et de l’intriguer.

Finn remarqua son trouble et se pencha vers elle.

\- Rey, je vais être franc avec toi. Au début, je n’y croyais pas… au fait qu’il voudrait changer les choses. Je pensais qu’il serait comme Vador, comme Snoke et comme tous ceux qui les ont précédés : qu’il écraserait tout le monde sous sa botte et qu’il ne se soucierait pas des petites gens. Mais aujourd’hui, je me dis qu’il y a peut-être un espoir…

\- Parce qu’il t’offre une promotion, tu es prêt à le porter aux nues ?...

La jeune femme aurait voulu que le ton employé par sa voix soit moins acerbe. Elle vit dans le regard de Finn qu’elle l’avait blessé.

\- Parce qu’il n’y a que toi, qui mérite de recevoir les attentions du Roi, lâcha-t-il amer.

\- Non, tu ne m’as pas comprise ! s’empressa de corriger Rey. Je suis heureuse de ce qui t’arrive. Mais je connais assez Ren pour savoir qu’il n’accorde pas sa confiance facilement. Il te considérait à peine, il y a quelques jours et il t’offre aujourd’hui un poste aussi important… J’ai peur que cela ne cache quelque chose de pas net… Et si…

Elle jeta un regard à la dérobée, autour d’elle. D’un coup, les gardes et les travailleurs qui vaquaient à leur tâche ne lui parurent plus si inoffensifs.

\- Et s’il te mettait à l’épreuve ?... Concernant… _la Rébellion_…

Elle avait articulé ce dernier mot tellement bas, que Finn dut se pencher jusqu’à avoir son oreille au niveau de sa bouche pour l’entendre. Il hocha la tête.

\- Peut-être, dit-il. Mais il risque d’être fort déçu, s’il pense me piéger aussi aisément.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

Finn n’osa pas lui dire que sa dernière interaction avec la Rébellion ne s’était pas très bien passée. Et qu’il n’avait plus eu de contact avec eux. Le souvenir de Rose lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il priait chaque nuit pour que la jeune femme soit rentrée saine et sauve auprès des siens et qu’elle n’ait fait aucune mauvaise rencontre en chemin.

D’ailleurs quelle serait la réaction de Poe et des autres lorsqu’ils apprendraient qui avait remplacé Lord Tulak au commandement de la forteresse. C’était pour lui l’opportunité de faire quelque chose de réellement utile pour eux et de faire avancer leur cause.

\- Finn… ? demanda Rey de plus en plus hésitante. Jure-moi que la Rébellion n’a rien à voir avec la conjuration des Sith et ce qui s’est passé au Temple.

Il fallut un certain temps au jeune homme pour comprendre où voulait en venir son interlocutrice. Ainsi, Rey croyait que les rebelles auraient pu s’entendre avec les seigneurs renégats pour renverser Kylo Ren. L’idée était tellement incongrue qu’elle le fit ricaner.

Rey sentit ses joues prendre feu.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire.

\- C’est que tu aies pu imaginer… que des seigneurs Sith… voudraient… s’allier… avec des Ilotes… !!!

Il s’esclaffa si fort, que Rey le traina à l’écart, de peur qu’il n’attire trop l’attention sur eux.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? Je sais que Lord Frak l’avait envisagé pour renverser Snoke…

\- Lord Frak, c’est différent. Je le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais il a une manière de penser différente de la plus part des Sith. Azrakel en revanche… C’est le cousin de Hux. Les deux ensembles sont pires que la peste et le choléra. S’il fallait choisir entre s’acoquiner avec eux ou sauter du haut d’une falaise, Poe tenterait encore sa chance pour voir s’il ne lui pousserait pas des ailes.

Rey prit compte de ces informations. Cela libéra sa conscience d’un poids.

\- Je n’arrête pas de me dire, poursuivit Finn. Que si tu parvenais à convaincre Kylo Ren d’écouter les revendications de la Rébellion, ça pourrait changer beaucoup de choses ici.

\- Tu me prêtes un pouvoir que je n’ai pas.

\- Je crois que tu sous-estimes celui que tu as déjà.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard équivoque et Rey crut qu’elle allait se liquéfier.

\- Rey !

Les jeunes gens sursautèrent. Daeron venait d’apparaitre à l’autre bout de la cour. Rey s’écarta vivement de Finn et vint à la rencontre de son professeur.

\- Kylo Ren te réclame, déclara le chevalier. Il t’attend dans ses appartements. Je te conseille de ne pas le faire attendre.

Si on avait cassé un œuf sur les joues de la jeune écuyère en cet instant, il aurait été cuit en une minute. Rey ne se retourna pas pour saluer Finn. Elle évita soigneusement le regard de Daeron et fonça vers l’aile est en gardant les yeux rivés au sol tout le long du trajet.

* * *

Ben faisait les cents pas dans la chambre – la plus grande du château – lorsqu’elle pénétra dans ce qui avait autrefois été les appartements du maître des lieux. La pièce avait été vidée d’une bonne partie de son mobilier pour ne laisser que le strict nécessaire : une table en bois sombre, un tabouret pliable et le grand lit-cage tendu de voilures transparentes. Le peu d’éléments restants témoignait des goûts raffinés de son ancien occupant.

Au moment où Rey franchit le seuil, le Roi interrompit ses allées et venues. Il fondit sur elle, repoussant la porte derrière eux et l’attira contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée. Sa victoire complète sur l’ennemi avait galvanisé son adrénaline. Il lui fallait impérativement un exutoire, et quoi de mieux que Rey, toute entière offerte à lui.

Sous ses grandes mains et son souffle brûlant contre sa nuque, la jeune femme oublia ses craintes et la honte qui s’était emparée d’elle lorsque Daeron était venu la mander comme une vulgaire courtisane. En cet instant précis, Ben pouvait faire d’elle ce qu’il voulait. Même la prendre sur ce grand lit en bois sombre, dans ces mêmes draps où Lord Tulak avait passé sa dernière nuit.

Elle se rappela les paroles de Ben juste avant la bataille. _Si tout se passe comme prévu, ce soir je te lutinerai dans les appartements de Lord Tulak._

Dans le fond, Ben ne faisait que tenir sa promesse.

\- On m’a dit que tu aidais au tri, à la lingerie…

Il ponctua chaque mot d’un baiser, sur son cou, sa mâchoire, ses clavicules…

\- Ou… oui. J’es…essaie de… me rendre utile…

\- C’est bien. Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaisait ?

Rey ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. C’était difficile de suivre le fil de la conversation, alors que ses mains défaisaient ses braies et que le parfum de sa peau – fort, musqué – lui envahissait les narines.

\- Une robe ? précisa Ben. Une tunique ? Un manteau peut-être ? Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire et c’est à toi…

Le nœud que Rey était parvenu à ignorer jusqu’à maintenant, au fond de son estomac, se rappela à son bon souvenir.

\- N… non.

\- N’hésite pas, insista Ben, prenant son refus pour de la timidité. Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux. Tout est à toi.

Il l’amena sur le lit et l’invita à s’étendre sur les draps de lin blanc immaculé. Rey s’efforça de ne pas penser à son dernier occupant. Elle se faisait l’effet d’un charognard volant des œufs dans un nid abandonné.

\- Je… je n’en veux pas.

\- Ah bon… ?

Ben était en train de lui retirer ses bottines.

\- Tu es plutôt difficile pour une ancienne voleuse.

Rey aurait pu être vexée par la remarque, si elle n’était pas forcée d’admettre qu’il y avait une part de vérité. Durant neuf ans, elle avait vécu en volant ce qui n’était pas à elle, en dépouillant des chars dans le désert, des caravanes laissées à l’abandon par des voyageurs malchanceux… _Oui, mais elle n’était jamais directement impliquée dans leur infortune._

\- C’est juste… ça me gêne.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De porter les habits d’une morte.

_De quelqu’un dont j’ai vu le cadavre pendu au bout d’une corde, en train de se décomposer. _

Ben ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble. Il avait enlevé sa tunique et sa chemise. Et s’appliquait maintenant à lui enlever ses braies. A vrai dire, il paraissait à peine s’intéresser à la conversation.

\- Soit, dit-il en lui écartant doucement les jambes et en calant ses cuisses sur ses épaules. Si tu veux attendre, je demanderai à ce qu’on te fasse un trousseau sur mesure…

Avant que Rey ait pu préciser le fond de sa pensée, il avait déjà enfoui sa tête entre ses cuisses. En deux lapements de sa langue experte, Rey avait oublié jusqu’au sujet de leur conversation. 

C’était aussi bon que la première fois. Non, c’était encore mieux. Cette fois-ci, elle reposait sur un matelas de plumes, dans des draps soyeux. C’était comme avoir la tête enfoncée dans du cocon de soie. Sans parler de celle de la langue de Ben, qui continuer de lécher sa plaie comme une friandise.

Il pinça tendrement ses grandes lèvres, écarta les petites avec ses pouces, l’ouvrant toute grande, tout en massant délicatement ses chairs sensibles. Qui eut cru que d’aussi grandes mains pouvaient être aussi tendres et aussi sensibles dans leur manipulation ? Et lorsqu’il glissa sa langue en elle – si profondément que Rey eu l’impression qu’il la remplissait tout à fait – la frontière entre sa bouche et ses lèvres sembla se dissoudre dans un abyme de moiteur et de salive. 

\- J’ai besoin que tu me guides, Rey. J’ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui te fait du bien.

Tandis que la chaleur montait au fond de son ventre comme du lait oublié sur le feu, Rey ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d’être emplie. Besoin accentué par les contractions de sa matrice, qui cherchait à capturer un membre fantôme, mais se refermait inexorablement sur le vide.

Cependant, avant qu’elle n’ait formulé la moindre demande, elle sentit quelque chose s’enfoncer entre ses lèvres humides. C’était trop dur pour être sa langue et trop fin pour un pénis. Elle exhala un grognement bestial, lorsque Ben crocheta brusquement son doigt à l’intérieur de son ventre. Son cul décolla du lit, comme piqué par une aiguille. Et ses hanches se cambrèrent.

\- Chhh… souffla Ben contre sa chair trempée, avant de faire rouler la pointe de sa langue sur la minuscule lentille qui surplombait sa fente.

Rey se cabrait comme un jeune poulain agacé par des mouches. C’était comme si une colonie de fourmis galopait sur son corps, piétinait ses nerfs et incendiait ses sens.

La jeune femme était à peu près certaine que ce qu’il lui faisait était interdit dans plusieurs contrées. La tête entre ses cuisses, deux doigts enfoncés jusqu’à la troisième phalange dans sa chatte et sa bouche torturant son bouton de nerfs… _La loi interdisait forcément une telle débauche de plaisir. Elle en aurait oublié jusqu’à son prénom ! _

Kylo n’avait pas senti le goût d’une femme sur sa langue depuis des lustres, et celui de Rey était particulièrement savoureux.

\- Si serrée… murmura-t-il dans un souffle, alors qu’il la pénétrait d’un troisième doigt. Tu es tellement étroite. J’ai l’impression que… même si j’arrivais à m’insérer en toi… Je resterai pris au piège, comme un lapin dans un collet…

Rey poussa un couinement.

\- Tu aimerais ça, rétorqua Ben avec un feulement provocateur. M’avoir en toi pour toujours. Me garder piégé à l’intérieur de ton étroite petite chatte…

Plus il était grossier et plus elle était excitée.

\- Nous serions inséparables, poursuivait-il, comme des jumeaux siamois. En permanence emboité l’un dans l’autre. Tu m’imagines donner audience à mes vassaux, avec toi sur mes genoux et ma bite dans ton con ?...

Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène.

\- Tu serais ma prison. Mon purgatoire. Ma… délivrance.

Ce fut comme une explosion. Peut-être pas comparable à celle qui avait détruit le mur. Mais suffisante pour que Rey se crut sur le point de rompre le dernier fil de sa raison, avant de s’effondrer sur le lit.

Elle reposait entre les draps qu’elle avait réduits à de simples chiffons, à force de s’y agripper. Sa conscience embrumée prenant à peine en compte la présence de Ben, alors que ce dernier avait relâché son emprise. Il se redressa entre ses jambes. Puis il s’écarta du lit pour aller prendre une éponge et la plonger dans une bassine d’eau froide, pour s’essuyer le visage.

Comme il lui tournait le dos, Rey put contempler les quelques cicatrices qui constellaient sa peau. Elle se demanda combien de blessures Ben avait reçu au cours de sa vie et s’il était possible d’en faire l’inventaire… 

Lorsqu’il se retourna vers elle, Rey détourna machinalement le regard. Elle l’entendit se rapprocher. Du coin de l’œil, elle le vit ramasser sa chemise au sol et la remettre sur ses épaules. Elle en fut déçue. Elle-même se réinstalla dans le lit pour être plus à l’aise. Ben vint la rejoindre en silence, pour s’étendre à côté d’elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l’attira contre lui. Comme le soir précédent. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Ben n’avait pas pris le temps de se décharger. Rey le comprit immédiatement à la sensation de sa trique pressée contre sa cuisse.

Sans se poser de question, elle glissa sa main entre eux et commença à défaire le laçage de son pantalon.

\- Laisse ça… grogna Ben contre ses cheveux.

Rey avait déjà passé sa main sous le tissu épais. Elle pouvait sentir une tache humide et collante sur la doublure et, entre la laine rêche et la douceur de la peau du ventre, la dureté de son membre.

Elle réalisa qu’il ne se vantait pas lorsqu’il disait qu’il pourrait rester coincé en elle. Sa verge était si épaisse que Rey pouvait à peine joindre ses doigts autour. _Force, il pourrait l’éventrer avec une chose pareille !... _

\- Rey… gronda encore Ben dans un soupir.

Mais difficile de dire si c’était d’agacement ou de désir.

Comme il n’esquissa aucun geste pour la repousser, la jeune femme prit parti pour la deuxième option. Elle resserra doucement ses doigts autour de la colonne, caressant de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

Ils étaient étroitement enlacés l’un contre l’autre. Rey avait le visage collé contre la poitrine de Ben. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle pouvait entendre ses soupirs et grognements. Elle sentait son cœur battre contre sa joue et son sang palpiter dans sa main. Tandis qu’il remuait le bassin - doucement au début, puis de plus en plus rapide - pour guider son rythme. Elle ressentait un plaisir sauvage, presque impérieux, à tenir ainsi la vitalité de Kylo Ren, à pouvoir réduire l’impétueux guerrier à une créature gémissante et tremblante, à la seule force de son poignet. Du pouce, elle taquina la fente du gland, étalant le liquide épais qui s’en écoulait par intermittence.

Ben grondait comme un loup affamé. Et par bien des égards, Rey se faisait l’effet d’être un lapin entre ses pattes. Pourtant, nulle peur ne venait troubler son cœur. Peut-être était-ce le fait de le tenir si intimement, d’avoir le parfum opiacé de son sexe et de sa sueur entremêlés qui lui emplissait les narines.

Soudain, le corps entier de Ben se raidit, puis trembla. Rey sentit des jets chauds lui poisser les doigts. Elle le garda en main jusqu’à ce qu’il se radoucisse complètement. Puis elle libéra sa main du pantalon royal et se leva du lit pour aller se rincer à la bassine. Regardant distraitement par la fenêtre, elle vit que le soir tombait. Dans deux jours, l’armée reprendrait sa marche forcée à travers le pays pour prendre d’autres forteresses et soumettre d’autres seigneurs renégats.

Elle aurait voulu que le temps s’arrête, que le soleil demeure ainsi suspendu à l’horizon entre ciel et terre, entre jour et nuit, entre lumière et obscurité. Et que Ben et elle ne quittent jamais cette chambre. 

Après avoir retiré sa tunique et défait ses chignons pour la nuit, elle se glissa en chemise dans le lit, près de Ben. Les yeux fermés, la respiration profonde, ce dernier semblait presque endormi. Cependant, il tendit son bras pour que sa compagne puisse à nouveau se blottir contre lui.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire, quand une Gardienne vint la chercher dans sa chambre. D’une voix calme, elle lui dit de se lever et de passer ses souliers. Elle lui jeta une couverture sur les épaules et la prit par la main pour la guider hors de la chambre. C’était une femme très grande. Rey lui arrivait à peine aux genoux et elle devait tendre très haut le bras au-dessus de sa tête pour garder sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait de longs doigts, fins et froids, qui s’enroulaient autour de son poignet comme des cordes.

Elle la fit marcher à travers les couloirs du Temple, jusqu’à ce qu’elles arrivent dans le cloître. Le carré d’herbes fraîchement coupé baignait dans la lumière de la pleine lune. On ne la réveillait jamais si tôt d’habitude. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de très important.

_Est-ce que Mère était venue la chercher ? Est-ce qu’elle repartait avec elle pour de bon cette fois ? Aurait-elle le temps de faire ses adieux à oncle Luke ? _

Elles interrompirent leur marche sous une alcôve. Debout au milieu du passage, deux hautes silhouettes les attendaient. Deux hommes visiblement. Leurs visages étaient cachés sous de grands capuchons. Mais Rey avait la certitude qu’ils la dévisageaient tous les deux avec intensité.

Elle sentit la peur monter. Luke n’était pas là. Et Mère non plus._ Qui était ces hommes ? Que lui voulaient-ils ?_

L’un d’eux s’approcha et s’agenouilla devant elle, pour être à sa hauteur. Il abaissa son capuchon pour que Rey puisse le voir.

Au moment où son regard croisa le sien, Rey se sentit étrangement rassuré. Elle n’aurait su l’expliquer. Elle était certaine de voir cet homme pour la première fois. Mais quelque chose chez lui, lui inspira confiance.

Elle crut entendre sa voix, alors que ses lèvres ne remuaient pas. Il lui disait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. Mais Rey ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle était trop petite. Tout ça. Toutes ses histoires. Ces murmures dans les couloirs, à l’abri des regards et des oreilles, c’était pour les grands. Ca ne la concernait pas. C’était ce qu’on lui avait toujours répété. 

Mais cette nuit, dans cette alcôve, cet homme lui avait confié un secret très important. Si important et si secret, qu’il avait utilisé les vibrations de la Force pour le lui transmettre.

Si seulement elle pouvait s’en rappeler. Tout deviendrait plus clair. Enfin.

* * *

Rey se réveilla peu avant le chant du coq. Elle s’était roulée en boule au bord du lit, emmitouflée dans les draps comme un bébé dans ses langes. A l’autre bout, Ben dormait toujours profondément. Les ailes de son nez se dilataient lentement et sa poitrine se soulevait et s’affaissait sous sa chemise, au rythme de sa respiration. 

Elle se glissa précautionneusement hors de la couche et rassembla ses affaires pour s’habiller. Puis elle quitta la chambre à pas de loup, pour aller au garde-manger qui avait été stocké dans une tour au rez-de-chaussée. Un garde était posté à l’entrée pour veiller à ce que des resquilleurs ne viennent pas impunément piller les réserves de l’armée. Mais dès qu’il reconnut Rey, il la laissa entrer et se servir en pain, en fromage et en fruits sans broncher.

La jeune femme repartit vers l’étage noble, les bras chargés. Alors qu’elle passait devant l’entrée des écuries, il lui sembla entendre des voix familières.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Franchement.

\- Franchement ? Que ça fait un moment que le chef s’est pas offert de petit plaisir. Et que si cette fille l’aide à se distraire un peu, je vois pas où est le problème…

Instinctivement, Rey tendit l’oreille pour entendre la suite.

\- Le problème, c’est qu’il est beaucoup plus souple quand elle est avec lui…

\- Et c’est ça qui te gêne ?! Moi ça me donnerait plutôt une raison supplémentaire de vouloir qu’il la garde.

Un grognement dédaigneux suivit cette remarque.

\- Si elle se met en tête de nous commander ? Pire, s’il décidait d’en faire sa légitime ?...

\- C’est qu’une gamine. Une souris qu’il a ramassée dans un champ. Quand il en aura assez de jouer avec elle, il la renverra d’où elle vient.

Rey sentit une bile amère lui remonter de l’estomac le long de l’œsophage. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle manqua de peu lâcher ses victuailles.

\- Je sais pas… C’est pas comme d’habitude… Avant, il s’attachait pas… Une fois qu’il avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait, il passait à autre chose… et puis baste…

\- Il va bientôt devoir se marier. Il veut peut-être expérimenter la vie en couple avant de se passer la corde au cou. Tu réfléchis trop Naïs. Ren est trop prudent pour se faire avoir par une paire de jolis yeux.

\- C’est pas ses yeux qui l’intéressent le plus…

Rey entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa cachette. Par réflexe, elle se plaqua contre le mur, juste au moment où Naïs et Solak sortaient des écuries pour traverser la cour. Par chance, les deux chevaliers ne la repérèrent pas. Tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient, Rey serra si fort ses provisions contre elle, qu’elle se retrouva avec du fromage blanc et de la figue écrasée sur sa tunique. _Déjà que ses vêtements ne payaient pas de mine en ce moment…_

* * *

Kylo se réveilla seul dans la chambre. Rey s’était volatilisée, tout comme ses vêtements. Le Roi supposa que sa compagne était allée s’entraîner dans la cour, ou qu’elle vaquait à une tâche quelconque. Bien qu’il trouvât vexant qu’elle ait pu avoir d’autre priorité que de rester près de lui jusqu’à son réveil. Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit en la trouvant stupide.

Lui-même décida qu’il avait assez paressé pour la journée. Il devait impérativement tenir ses troupes prêtes à quitter le château demain matin et il avait encore des instructions à donner au nouvel Intendant avant son départ. 

Après une toilette rapide, il passa rapidement sa tunique et cuirasse, avant de rejoindre la grande salle. A sa surprise, Imaze, Phasma et Daeron s’y trouvaient déjà et l’attendaient visiblement.

\- Des messages sont arrivés au pigeonnier[1], déclara Daeron en guise de salutation.

Imaze lui en donna la transcription. Ses messages étaient adressés visiblement à feu Lord Tulak et signé de Lady Penza. Cette dernière faisait état du siège de sa propre forteresse par Lord Frak et ses troupes. Elle demandait des nouvelles de Tulak et combien de temps pensait-il pouvoir tenir face au « Bâtard ».

\- Savez-vous si nous avons des pigeons susceptibles d’envoyer une réponse à la forteresse de Penza ? demanda Kylo Ren tout en froissant le morceau de papier entre ses doigts.

\- Il faut interroger le responsable du pigeonnier, déclara Phasma. Mais vu que la Dame s’attend visiblement à une réponse, on peut subodorer qu’ils en ont en leur possession.

\- Alors envoyez-lui cette réponse : « Le Bâtard a été mis en déroute et est reparti la queue entre les jambes jusqu’à Korriban. Nous arriverons sous peu avec des secours pour balayer ce traître de Frak et tous ses larbins. »

Phasma acquiesça et quitta la salle.

\- Combien avons-nous d’équipement aux emblèmes de la Maison Tulak ? demanda Ren.

\- Au dernier comptage : deux cents écus, quatre bannières et quelques pièces d’armureries ici ou là…

\- Bien, distribuez-les à nos troupes.

Daeron prit acte des instructions de son Roi et quitta à son tour la salle.

Demeuré seul avec Imaze, Kylo Ren passa le reste de la journée à rédiger et transmettre des ordres. Il ne croisa pas Rey. Daeron lui affirma plus tard qu’il l’avait vue s’entrainer près des écuries.

Mais à sa grande déconvenue, lorsque le soir finit par tomber et qu’il l’envoya chercher, Rey lui fit parvenir la réponse que le travail de la journée l’avait épuisée et qu’elle n’était pas en état de le servir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Petit cour rapide sur les pigeons voyageurs : Le routage des pigeons voyageurs n'est pas aussi flexible qu’on pourrait le croire : un pigeon ne sait faire qu'une chose, retourner vers son pigeonnier. On garde donc dans chaque pigeonnier des pigeons appartenant à un autre pigeonnier, pour pouvoir envoyer des réponses éventuelles ou des accusés de réception ; mais pas trop longtemps non plus, car il ne faut pas que ce pigeon finisse par considérer ce nouveau pigeonnier comme le sien.
> 
> En résumé, pour pouvoir correspondre de château en château, chaque seigneur doit avoir dans son pigeonnier des volatiles originaires du pigeonnier de son voisin. En principe, la personne qui gère le pigeonnier doit être capable de dire quel oiseau vient de tel château et lequel peut être utilisé pour envoyer des messages.


	22. La Tempête (suite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Moongrim pour son aide et ses corrections.

Berid Frak était assis sur un tabouret devant sa tente. Il tenait à la main l’ordre de repli envoyé par Kylo Ren, tandis qu’il écoutait le dernier compte-rendu des sentinelles : des troupes arborant la bannière de Tulak avaient été aperçues à vingt lieux, précisément dans la direction où le jeune Roi leur ordonnait de courir. Sa vieille blessure à la jambe se réveilla, comme à chaque fois que l’Intendant était face à un problème insoluble. Dans sa missive, Ren insistait bien sur le fait qu’il devait galoper vers le sud-est, et surtout s’assurer que les troupes de Lady Penza les talonneraient. Sans doute avait-il un plan. Mais il ne s’en ouvrait pas dans son message.

Telle que la situation se présentait, si Frak entraînait les troupes vers le sud-est, il se retrouverait pris en tenaille entre Tulak et Penza. A moins que Tulak ait retourné sa veste. Mais connaissant ce vieux chacal, c’était peu probable. Un détail lui échappait et c’était un sentiment fort désagréable – d’autant que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Tout en se massant douloureusement la cuisse, il s’efforçait d’évaluer les options : soit il obéissait aux ordres de Kylo Ren et fonçait droit dans ce qui ressemblait à un traquenard, soit il faisait fi des ordres et choisissait un autre itinéraire de repli.

Faisant signe à l’un de ses aides de camp, Frak demanda à ce qu’on lui amène une carte de la région. Le parchemin déroulé sous ses yeux, le seigneur Sith demanda à l’éclaireur de lui indiquer l’endroit précis où les troupes de Tulak avaient été aperçues. Une fois que l’homme se fut exécuté, l’Intendant observa plus attentivement les environs.

\- A quoi correspond ce relief ? demanda-t-il en désignant du doigt un point de la carte à l’un des guides convoqués pour la circonstance.

\- C’est le canyon de Bélasco, répondit interpellé. C’est un passage étroit traversé par la rivière Génosia et qui débouche sur le fleuve Sorrus.

\- Etroit comment ?

L’homme haussa les épaules.

\- Vingt chars peuvent y tenir côte à côte.

Frak se gratta le menton pensivement. Puis il replia la carte et congédia ses conseillers. Il appela ensuite ses généraux et ordonna la levée du camp. Pyrcel, son neveu, vint l’aider à rassembler ses effets et à sceller son cheval. Rien qu’à l’idée d’une longue chevauchée au pas de course, Frak ne pouvait s’empêcher de grimacer. Sa jambe impotente n’aurait de cesse de le tourmenter et il devrait faire bonne figure pour ne pas alourdir le moral des soldats. Un repli n’était jamais bon pour aguerrir les troupes.

\- Pyrcel, demanda-t-il à son neveu tandis que ce dernier rassemblait les cartes dans un coffre, toi qui a côtoyé Kylo Ren durant plusieurs semaines, dirais-tu qu’il est du genre à donner un ordre absurde sans une bonne raison ?

Le jeune leva un regard circonspect vers son oncle.

\- Sans bonne raison ? Je ne pense pas mon oncle. Mais je crois qu’il aime brouiller les pistes…

\- Qu’entends-tu par là ?

Pyrcel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement embarrassé d’avoir parlé si familièrement du Roi. Berid eut presqu’envie de sourire. Pyrcel était aussi candide que sa sœur était rusée, mais il n’en était pas moins observateur et intuitif. Son avantage était qu’il suscitait moins la méfiance et pouvait voir et entendre des choses qu’on aurait dissimulées avec plus de zèle à d’autres.

\- Il met constamment son entourage à l’épreuve, poursuivit Pyrcel après hésitation. C’est un homme qui se méfie de tout et de tout le monde. Sauf peut-être…

Il laissa sa remarque en suspend et se replongea dans l’entassement des affaires, visiblement peu à l’aise.

\- Kylo Ren pourrait-il entraîner un rival dans un piège pour s’en débarrasser ?

Frak exprimait ici une crainte souterraine, plus pour lui-même.

\- Non, il n’agirait pas aussi traîtreusement ! s’exclama Pyrcel. Mais il pourrait vous mettre dans une position délicate pour voir comment vous réagiriez…

\- Et selon toi, quel comportement voudrait-il me voir adopter ? Que j’obéisse aveuglément à ses ordres ou que je prenne la voie qui me semble la plus rationnelle ?

Pyrcel rougit. Il n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on lui demande aussi ouvertement son avis. Surtout quelqu’un d’important comme son oncle. Son père lui reprochait d’être un timoré. Et Fénide lui répétait souvent qu’il n’arriverait jamais à rien s’il ne s’affirmait pas plus.

\- Je… Tout dépend des circonstances, je dirais. Je pense qu’il chercherait surtout à jauger où va votre allégeance : à lui ? Au Clan ? Ou à vous-même ?

Frak pesa ces paroles. _Quel dommage que Henice ne lui ait pas envoyé son fils comme elle l’avait fait pour Fénide ! Quelles merveilles il aurait pu faire avec un esprit comme le sien ! _

Si par miracle, il survivait à cette chevauchée, il faudrait qu’il prenne en main la formation de son neveu.

A l’aube, la plaine entourant la forteresse était déserte. Dans le milieu de la matinée, les troupes approchaient de la frontière du fief. Avant midi, des sentinelles vinrent prévenir Lord Frak que l’armée de Penza les talonnait. Le seigneur Sith accueillit la nouvelle sans surprise. Lady Penza avait sans doute eu vent de l’approche des troupes de Tulak et ne résistait pas à l’envie de prendre sa part dans l’affrontement qui s’annonçait. Quoiqu’ait eu Kylo Ren en tête, elle ne doutait pas que Tulak fut son allié à elle. 

Frak fit passer l’ordre à travers tout le régiment : que l’on abandonne sur la route char et bagages trop lourds, que les soldats ne gardent que ce qu’ils pouvaient porter eux-mêmes, qu’on détache les chevaux de trait pour qu’ils servent de montures et que tous marchent au pas de course. Il fit prendre à l’armée la direction du canyon. Passant entre les deux escarpements rocheux, ni Tulak, ni Penza ne pourrait les prendre à revers. C’était leur meilleure chance d’atteindre Mustafar, et d’espérer du renfort.

Ce fut au triple galop que les troupes s’engouffrèrent dans le canyon. Pyrcel chevauchait aux côtés de son oncle. Ses cousins Fywre étaient restés à l’arrière pour fermer la marche et ralentir leurs poursuivants.

La douleur dans la jambe de Lord Frak le tourmentait comme une langue de feu glissant de sa cuisse jusqu’à sa hanche. Le chaos de la route et les soubresauts de sa monture mettait le comble à sa torture. Mais il devait serrer les dents et ne surtout pas céder à la douleur. S’il s’évanouissait et tombait de cheval, au mieux cela sèmerait la panique dans les rangs, au pire il serait piétiné par ses propres combattants.

\- Mon Oncle, ralentissez !

C’était Pyrcel qui venait de l’interpeler. Berid devinait sa présence à ses côtés, plus qu’il ne voyait son neveu. La sueur sur son front lui brûlait les yeux.

\- Mon Oncle, arrêtez-vous !

La peur rendait ce garçon idiot. Ralentir était bien la dernière chose à faire dans un moment pareil. S’ils parvenaient à l’embouchure du tunnel, ils seraient sauvés. S’ils tardaient, Penza et Tulak les rattraperaient et s’en serait fini d’eux.

\- Oncle, Cousin Allen essaie de nous rejoindre !

_Allen ?_

Cette fois, Frak ralentit. Allen Fywre était censé fermer la marche avec son frère. Il ne pouvait pas avoir quitté son poste et talonné en tête sans une très bonne raison. Le cheval de Frak s’arrêta pile au moment où Allen fut à leur niveau.

\- Kylo Ren a prit les troupes de Penza par l’arrière… lança le jeune chevalier Sith, essoufflé.

\- Si nous faisons demi-tour, nous pourrons prendre les troupes de Penza en tenaille…

\- Kylo Ren… mais… et Tulak ?

\- C’était une ruse, affirma le jeune homme. Ren a fait porter à ses troupes l’emblème des Tulak et fait croire qu’ils marchaient à la rencontre de Penza. Mais il n’en est rien…

Après avoir jeté toutes ses informations d’une traite, Allen se plia en deux, le souffle court.

Pyrcel fixait son oncle, éperdu, attendant ses ordres. Devaient-ils faire demi-tour et soutenir Kylo Ren ? Ou poursuivre la course jusqu’à être hors du canyon ? _Hors de danger ?_

Berid en oublia sa douleur à la jambe. Il tira sur la bride de son cheval et lui fit tourner les talons. En moins de dix minutes, toute l’armée fit demi-tour et courut cette fois à la rencontre de ses poursuivants.

Il fallut à Lord Frak, Pyrcel Yama et Allen Fywre plus d’une demi-heure pour atteindre le centre du canyon où se trouvait le cœur de la bataille.

Kylo Ren était au cœur de la mêlée, dans son armure noire. Sa grande épée à la lame rougeoyante tournoyait au-dessus de sa tête, puis s’abattait sur un adversaire, puis un autre, un autre et encore un autre. Une montagne de corps s’amoncelait au milieu du canyon.

Mais au moment où lord Frak et ses compagnons furent en vue, on sonna du cor et les combattants de la Maison Penza se rendirent tous. Lady Penza elle-même fut trainée devant le Roi Sith. La noble dame était encore vêtue de sa cuirasse cloutée, ses cheveux gris répandus sur ses épaules. Elle avait des marques sur le visage et du sang sur les manches de sa tunique. On aurait dit une déesse de la guerre tombée des cieux. Elle dardait sur Kylo Ren un regard de haine terrible.

Ce dernier sut instantanément qu’il n’avait aucune soumission à espérer d’elle.

Lorsqu’il pointa son épée sur sa gorge nue, elle ne frémit pas.

\- J’ai votre fils en otage, dit-il. Le dernier né. Soumettez-vous et je veillerai à ce qu’il récupère les biens de ses aïeux.

\- Et si je refuse ?

Elle n’avait pas cillé.

\- Il croupira dans mes geôles jusqu’à la fin de ses jours ou j’en ferai un esclave. Et je donnerai vos terres à l’un de mes vassaux. Le nouveau maître de l’ancienne forteresse de Tulak est un ancien troupier. Voulez-vous que les prochains à coucher dans votre lit soit un porcher et une fille de ferme ?

Lady Penza frémit.

Kylo Ren se retint de sourire. _L’orgueil des Sith. Aussi mortel que celui des Jedi._

\- Jurez sur le Journal des Whills que vous laisserez le fief à mon fils, articula-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Le Roi laissa planer un long silence, qui parut interminable à toutes les personnes témoins de la scène, aussi bien dans un camp que dans l’autre.

\- Je jure, déclara-t-il enfin, sur le Journal des Whills que, tant que les Penza reconnaîtront mon autorité et ma légitimé en tant que Roi, je laisserai leur terre et leurs possessions à leurs héritiers primordiaux.

Alors, l’orgueilleuse guerrière Sith inclina la nuque, puis les épaules et enfin le buste. Un profond soupir de soulagement sembla s’élever du canyon au moment où son front toucha le sol poussiéreux aux pieds de Kylo Ren.

Les prisonniers furent ensuite rassemblés et reconduits vers la forteresse des Penza. Sur le chemin, lord Frak rapprocha sa monture de celle du Roi. Ce dernier chevauchait en tête avec ses chevaliers, comme à l’accoutumée. Plongé dans ses pensées, Kylo Ren parut dans un premier temps ne pas lui prêter attention. Il jetait des coups d’œil de temps à autre à l’arrière, visiblement à l’affût de quelque chose ou de quelqu’un. Quand son regard se posa sur l’Intendant royal, son visage se fit plus dur.

\- Vous aviez dévié de la trajectoire que je vous avais indiquée, Lord Frak, lança le Roi d’un ton acerbe.

\- Sire je croyais éviter les troupes de lord Tulak.

\- Votre détour nous a obligés à galoper à bride abattue pour vous rattraper. Du temps et de l’énergie gaspillés…

\- Si vous m’aviez fait part de votre plan…

\- Si le message avait été intercepté par le camp adverse, c’était toute ma stratégie qui tombait à l’eau. La prochaine fois, contentez-vous de faire ce qu’on vous ordonne.

\- Que votre Altesse me pardonne, mais si je m’étais contenté de suivre aveuglément vos ordres sans tenir compte de la réalité du terrain, j’aurais pu envoyer nos troupes droit dans un piège.

\- Vous me croyez donc assez stupide pour donner des ordres sans raison et mener mon armée droit à la catastrophe ?

\- J’ai simplement agi selon les informations que j’avais au moment où il fallait prendre une décision. Il n’y a qu’en la Force que l’on place une foi aveugle. Tout puissant qu’il soit, un monarque reste un être humain. Et l’humain est faillible.

La mauvaise humeur de Ren déteignit sur sa monture. L’étalon noir tenta de mordre le cheval de lord Frak à l’encolure. Celui-ci fit un pas de côté en hennissant. Le Grand Intendant se cramponna à sa selle pour ne pas être désarçonné. Le soubresaut accentua la douleur de sa jambe et le seigneur Sith se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Un Intendant qui doute des décisions de son Roi n’est d’aucune utilité. Tâchez de vous en rappeler.

Berid Frak regarda Ren s’éloigner sans tenter de la rattraper. Décidément, il aurait préféré monter dix fois à l’assaut de dix forteresses que d’avoir à supporter les humeurs de cet homme.

* * *

Kylo aurait dû déborder d’allégresse : deux fiefs repris en l’espace d’une semaine. Même Dark Vador n’avait pas accompli un tel exploit. Pourtant il était inquiet. Il n’avait pas revu Rey depuis l’avant-veille lorsqu’il avait partagé un moment intime dans l’ancienne chambre de Lord Tulak. Au matin, son écuyère s’était volatilisée. Daeron et d’autres chevaliers l’avaient vue s’entraîner dans la cour au bâton et au tir à l’arc. Mais lorsque Kylo l’avait fait mander auprès de lui dans la journée, la jeune femme s’était dérobée aux souhaits du Roi.

Elle avait prétexté vouloir rattraper son retard sur son entraînement et garder un œil sur le déblaiement du mur – il y avait eu plusieurs éboulements, qui avaient manqué coûter la vie aux ouvriers présents – pour ne pas se rendre à l’appel. Kylo ne croyait qu’à moitié à ces excuses, mais il n’allait quand même pas la supplier.

Il ne comprenait pas ce refroidissement soudain. _Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui avait déplu à Rey ?_ Pourtant, elle avait semblé apprécier chacune de ses attentions. Sauf quand il avait suggéré qu’elle se serve dans la garde-robe de Lady Tulak. _Etait-elle vexée qu’il lui ait rappelé son passé de voleuse ? Elle n’en avait jamais fait un secret pourtant…_

C’était d’autant plus frustrant qu’il aurait peu de temps à lui consacrer dans les prochains jours. Il allait devoir consolider la ligne de défense entre le territoire royal et les terres des insurgés. Sans parler de la rencontre avec les ambassadeurs des contrées voisines qui aurait lieu dans deux mois et se déroulerait à Mustafar. C’était l’ancien palais édifié par la volonté même de Dark Vador, remis à neuf grâce aux pierres des forteresses insurgées reconquises, au milieu des terres orientales… Quelle gifle magistrale infligée à ses ennemis !

_Car le pouvoir ne se gagne pas seulement par les armes, mais aussi par les symboles… _

Voilà une autre leçon enseignée par Snoke, le Géant Chenu. Des mois passés auprès de l’assassin de sa mère, à boire ses paroles comme un vin empoisonné. Sans le savoir, le vieux roi avait fourni à son protégé les armes pour le renverser. Comme Dark Sidious l’avait fait avec Anakin.

Kylo prenait orgueil de cette similitude entre la destinée de son grand-père et la sienne.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la forteresse. On fit sonner le cor pour signaler que le retour des troupes de Penza. La maîtresse du château passa la première le pont-levis, encadrée des frères Milleniale. Kylo Ren chevauchait juste derrière.

Les occupants de la place ouvrirent des yeux ébahis en voyant soudain leur maîtresse descendre de son cheval pour s’agenouiller devant celui de Kylo Ren. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les nouveaux arrivants jetèrent les bannières de la Maison Tulak au sol et écartèrent les bords de leurs manteaux pour exhiber la Lune Rouge de Kylo Ren. 

Alors que les murmures atterrés et les exclamations de surprises parcouraient les rangs, Ren se pencha vers sa prisonnière.

\- Si vous tenez à sauver ce qu’il reste de vos possessions, je vous conseille d’inviter vos gens à la soumission.

Lady Penza lui jeta un regard de pure haine, avant de s’éclaircir la gorge pour s’adresser haut et fort à l’assemblée.

\- Moi, Ragnos Penza Milessa, de la Maison Penza, je reconnais l’autorité et la toute puissance du Seigneur Roi Kylo Ren.

Un silence de plomb s’abattit sur la forteresse. Gardes, domestiques et autres, dardaient des yeux intenses mais hésitants sur Ren et sa suite. Kylo pouvait sentir l’hostilité vibrer dans leurs rangs et ramper jusqu’à lui. _Pourquoi ne se rendaient-ils pas ?_

_-Ils savent que vous avez fait jeter mon mari et mon fils ainé du haut des murs du palais Muraka…_

Kylo se tourna vers lady Penza. Agenouillée dans la poussière, elle le dévisageait maintenant avec un souverain mépris.

_-Vous êtes un assassin à leurs yeux._

Elle n’avait pas desserré les lèvres. Cet échange se faisait exclusivement entre eux, par le biais de la Force.

_-Ils ont tenté les premiers de m’assassiner. Dans le Temple…_

_-Ils étaient vos prisonniers. Vous n’aviez nul besoin de les tuer aussi honteusement._

_-Ils avaient refusé de se soumettre. J’ai épargné votre cadet car** lui** a plié le genou. Mais je peux encore rattraper cela et éliminer toute votre famille._

Pour appuyer sa menace, Kylo fit alors discrètement glisser la lame de son épée hors de son fourreau. Pas complètement. Juste assez pour que Lady Penza puisse voir un bout de métal luire à la lumière du jour.

_-Jurez de vous soumettre. Ou je ferais de cette forteresse un tas d’os et de cendres._

_-Jurez que vous ne lèverez la main sur aucun de mes descendants, ou il vous faudra exterminer tout le Clan pour qu’aucun ne vienne un jour réclamer votre tête. _

Nul n’entendit la négociation tendue et silencieuse entre le Roi et la noble dame.

Puis leurs voix s’élevèrent en même temps, hautes et intelligibles :

\- Je jure, sur le Journal des Whills…

_\- Je jure, sur le Journal des Whills…_

\- Que je ne porterais atteinte, ni en parole, ni en acte…

_\- Que je ne porterais atteinte, ni en parole, ni en acte…_

\- A Kylo Ren…

\- A la Maison Penza…

\- Tant que la Force me prêtera vie.

_\- Tant que la Force me prêtera vie._

La colère dans les rangs parut s’apaiser. Même si elle ne disparut pas pour autant. Kylo tendit la main à lady Penza pour l’aider à se relever. Puis ils échangèrent une accolade formelle.

Lady Penza se tourna ensuite vers ses suivantes qui venaient à sa rencontre et leur ordonna de faire bon accueil à leurs hôtes. Les choses semblaient enfin s’apaiser.

\- Assassin ! Bâtard ! Fils de la Parricide !

Une voix suraiguë lança des invectives à son endroit. Le temps que Ren se retourne, une toute jeune femme fondit sur lui avec une épée et visa sa tête. Kylo eut juste le temps d’esquiver avant qu’un nouveau coup ne soit porté. Un soldat s’interposa alors entre lui et son agresseuse. Il pointa sa lance vers l’assaillante pour l’obliger à reculer. Mais cette dernière porta un nouveau coup, cette fois sur le simple soldat. Son épée déchira la manche de sa tunique et lui infligea une blessure au bras. L’autre tint bon et l’écarta du Roi, jusqu’à ce que les chevaliers de Ren se décident à prendre le relai et empoignent la jeune femme pour lui faire lâcher son arme.

Tandis qu’Enor et Alvarr maîtrisaient la donzelle, un groupe s’était formé autour du soldat qui s’était interposé. Le casque de ce dernier étant tombé à terre, révéla une chevelure brune serrée dans trois petits chignons, des yeux de chat et de minuscules taches de son sur un nez mutin.

\- Rey !

Les yeux de Kylo se portèrent alors sur la blessure à son bras - rouge de sang et profonde. Furieux, il sortit son épée et allait fondre sur la jeune femme maintenue par ses chevaliers. Lorsqu’une voix s’éleva dans son dos.

\- Arrêtez ! Ben, non !

\- C’est ma belle-fille ! intervint Lady Penza.

Kylo fit volteface, jetant à la noble dame un regard furieux.

\- Voilà comment votre famille respecte ses serments !

\- Vous avez juré sur le Journal des Whills de ne pas porter atteinte à la vie des membres de ma famille, l’avertit Lady Penza avec autorité.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je dois ignorer leur crime, protesta-t-il. Et notre accord ne s’applique qu’à vos descendants…

\- Elle est enceinte.

Ren se retourna vers la jeune femme pour l’examiner plus attentivement. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs. Sous sa robe de bure blanche – tenue des veuves – on pouvait distinguer un léger renflement au niveau du ventre.

\- L’enfant est innocent, lança la voix impérieuse de Lady Penza. Il m’est plus précieux que la mère – surtout maintenant que vous avez tué son père. Suspendez votre courroux, le temps de la délivrance.

Kylo n’eut qu’une envie en cet instant, envoyer se faire foutre ces deux garces et tous ces maudits serments et faire brûler le château avec tout ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur.

Mais son regard croisa alors celui de Rey. Celle-ci se tenait debout, appuyée sur sa lance, et dardait sur lui ses grands yeux noisette. Il lui fallut alors rassembler tout son sang-froid. Sa nouvelle alliance avec les Penza débutait vraiment très mal…

\- Soit ! cracha-t-il. Enfermez cette furie ! Qu’elle reste séquestrée jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

On se chargea d’emmener la prisonnière, qui se débattait entre les mains de ses gardiens.

Sans réfléchir, il prit Rey par l’épaule – ignorant les mines circonspectes autour de lui - et l’entraina vers le médecin-chirurgien de l’armée. Alors que le praticien s’appliquait à recoudre le bras de la jeune femme, Kylo faisait les cent pas en fulminant.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris, bon sang ? Crois-tu que tout ceci soit un jeu ? Quand t’es-tu jointe aux soldats ? Comment as-tu récupéré cet uniforme ? Qui t’as aidée ?...

Rey aurait bien voulu répondre, mais à peine avait-elle le temps d’articuler qu’une autre question s’enchainait. Cette litanie lui donnait le tournis mais elle avait au moins le mérite de la distraire de l’aiguille que le médecin enfonçait dans sa chair.

\- Personne ne m’a aidée, parvint-elle finalement à placer. Je me suis simplement servie dans le stock de matériel. Les gardes ne m’ont rien dit parce qu’ils ont l’habitude de me voir faire des allées et venues. Il faut bien qu’il y ait des avantages à être l’écuyère du Roi…

Ben s’interrompit dans ses récriminations et darda sur elle des yeux lourds de menace. Quelqu’un d’autre que Rey aurait peut-être tremblé sous untel regard. Mais la jeune femme le côtoyait depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour être encore impressionnée par ses démonstrations de colère. Il reporta alors son attention sur le chirurgien, qui terminait de recoudre la plaie. Ce dernier sentant qu’il était de trop désormais s’empressa de quitter la petite salle où ils s’étaient réfugiés.

A peine eut-il disparu que Ben s’agenouilla devant Rey et lui prit les mains.

\- A quoi joues-tu ? De quoi veux-tu me punir, bon sang ?!

\- Je ne veux punir personne, maugréa Rey. J’essaie simplement de trouver ma place.

\- Ta place !? Ta place est avec moi.

\- En tant que quoi ? Ton écuyère ou ton animal de compagnie ?

Mouché par sa pique, Ben resta sans voix.

\- Quand on s’est rencontré pour la première fois, tu as accepté de m’emmener avec toi à condition que je fasse mes preuves. Tu as dit que je devrais mériter ma place…

Ben ne dit toujours rien.

En vérité, il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu’il avait dit ce jour-là. Tout ce qui s’était passé, tout ce qu’il avait pu dire avant d’embrasser Rey pour la première fois – et qu’elle lui rende son baiser -, lui paraissait sans importance, sans intérêt.

\- Les choses ont peut-être changé _entre nous_, poursuivit Rey. Mais aux yeux des autres, je suis restée ton écuyère. La place d’une écuyère est sur le champ de bataille avec son maître. Ce sont les princesses et les courtisanes qui restent à l’arrière et je ne suis ni l’une ni l’autre.

\- Alors c’est pour me punir. Parce que je ne t’ais pas donné de statut officiel…

Rey poussa un soupir exaspéré et se leva de son siège.

\- Il ne s’agit pas de toi, mais _de moi_, insista-t-elle. Si je veux que les autres m’acceptent, je ne peux pas seulement exister à travers toi. J’ai eu une formation de Jedi, je sais me battre. J’ai appris : auprès de toi et de Daeron. A quoi bon avoir fait tout cela, si je me cache sous ta tente dès que sonne l’heure de la bataille ? Aujourd’hui, j’étais aux côtés de tes soldats. J’ai fait couler le sang avec eux. Et je t’ai sauvé la vie !

\- Tu aurais pu mourir !

\- Tout comme toi !

La peur le disputait à la colère dans le cœur de Ben. _Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que mourir était plus tolérable que de la perdre ? Elle était plus précieuse que lui. Tellement plus précieuse._

Rey sentit sa détresse irradier sur elle comme la chaleur d’un feu. Spontanément, elle se rapprocha de lui pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et l’inciter à la regarder face-à-face. Ce n’était pas simple, car elle devait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour espérer atteindre sa hauteur. Et lui devait enfoncer son menton entre ses clavicules.

Elle l’avait aperçu sur le champ de bataille, se battant avec la force et la rage d’un démon. Sa mâchoire ouverte laissant fuir des cris de guerre et entrevoir des dents carnassières. Mais entre ses mains, son visage prenait l’expression d’un enfant timide.

\- Si je peux accepter de te voir aller au devant de la mort, dit-elle. Si je peux te laisser te dérober à mes yeux et passer de longs. Sans savoir où tu es, si tu es vivant ou mort, alors tu dois faire de même. Si j’arrive à endurer cela, alors tu le peux également.

\- Mais ce combat est le mien. Pas le tien, protesta-t-il la gorge serrée.

Rey soupira, prise d’un doute. A quel moment avait-elle décidé de prendre parti ? Elle savait que son geste n’était pas anodin : dès lors qu’elle prenait les armes contre les ennemis de Kylo Ren, elle ne pouvait plus rester neutre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme les Jedi et se retrancher dans un temple ou un monastère et prétendre que les querelles du Clan ne la concernaient pas.

\- A partir du moment où j’ai accepté de te suivre, dit-elle, puis d’être ton écuyère. J’ai lié mon destin au tien.

C’était sa seule vérité. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Elle se fichait du Clan, du trône et de toutes ces inepties. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer Ben. Il était ce qu’elle avait de plus tangible, le seul socle sur lequel elle pouvait s’appuyer au milieu du chaos qu’était devenu sa vie. Elle s’agrippa à ses épaules, respira l’odeur de ses cheveux et se laissa emprisonner entre ses bras solides. Son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, l’épaisseur de sa poitrine, puis le goût de sa bouche sur la sienne étaient les seules choses réelles pour elle. Tout le reste n’était qu’illusion.

* * *

Lord Frak usa de toute sa diplomatie pour convaincre Kylo Ren d’organiser une réunion afin de faire état de la situation. Ils furent tous réunis dans la grande salle. Ren avait choisi de siéger sur l’estrade où le seigneur rendait habituellement la justice, dans un fauteuil de chêne massif, ses chevaliers au grand complet réunis autour de lui. Tandis que Berid Frak, Pyrcel Yama, Allen et Kartrak Fywre, Sir Traya et Sir Quinlan, tous deux vassaux de Muraka, ainsi que d’autres barons des fiefs de Bane, Adanar et Voren demeuraient debout, alignés devant lui. Tous les officiers de son armée étaient rassemblés autour d’une tapisserie étalée au sol, représentant les territoires du Clan. Des figurines en bois avaient été disposées pour matérialiser l’avancement des troupes.

\- Avec la reprise des forteresses de Tulak et de Penza, nous avons repoussé l’adversaire dans ses retranchements, commenta Lord Frak. Il serait profitable d’engager des pourparlers afin de négocier leur reddition.

\- Parce que vous pensez qu’ils seraient disposés à le faire ? demanda Kylo Ren d’un ton rogue.

\- Il serait dans la logique de la diplomatie d’offrir une porte de sortie à nos adversaires, tant que nous avons l’avantage.

\- J’ignorais que les Sith avaient pour habitude de suivre la voie de la diplomatie. Je croyais que c’était une lubie réservée aux Jedi.

La remarque acerbe du Roi fit rire les seigneurs et chevaliers présents. Lord Frak laissa cette boutade glisser sur lui. Il avait trop pratiqué les intrigues de la cour et enduré la félonie de Snoke pour être déstabilisé par les moqueries d’un jeune homme arrogant.

\- Que votre Altesse me pardonne. J’avais cru comprendre que vous aviez hâte d’en finir et que la situation redevienne stable. Si nous n’offrons pas de fin pacifique aux renégats, ils n’auront d’autres choix que de continuer à se défendre. Votre audace tactique vous a permis de gagner deux forteresses en un temps record. Mais Tulak et Penza représentent peu de choses en comparaisons des moyens dont dispose Azrakel. Le conflit au sein du Clan pourrait perdurer encore des mois avant que nous obtenions la victoire…

\- Et je devrais pour cela tendre la main à l’homme qui a tenté de m’assassiner, dans le Temple, en pleine messe et qui est de surcroit responsable de l’assassinat félon de Lord Muraka ? Devrais-je me présenter devant Lady Muraka et lui dire que j’ai offert l’armistice aux meurtriers de son frère ?

Des grognements approbatifs accompagnèrent ses paroles. Frak les ignora encore. Il n’était concentré que sur Ren. Il aurait payé cher pour saisir les motivations du Roi. Voulait-il véritablement se venger d’Azrakel ? Ou bien avait-il peur de passer pour un tendre s’il montrait trop d’empressement à offrir la paix à ses ennemis ?

\- Rien ne vous force à négocier directement avec Azrakel.

Tous se retournèrent vers le jeune Pyrcel Yama. L’adolescent avait fait un pas en avant et, de sa voix encore chevrotante, s’était adressé directement à Ren.

\- D’autres seigneurs orientaux pourraient se laisser convaincre de se désolidariser des renégats. Vazarii, Dakhan et Kressh représentent des territoires moins importants. Ils auraient bien plus à perdre dans une guerre civile.

\- Sans parler des conflits que certains bannerets entretiennent avec leurs propres suzerains, intervint un autre chevalier. Contre la promesse de terres plus vastes ou de sommes d’or conséquentes, beaucoup n’hésiteraient pas à se retourner contre leurs maîtres.

\- Pour d’autres, les négociations seront encore plus avantageuses.

C’était Sir Quinlan, de la Maison Muraka, qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- Cette jeune furie, que vous avez graciée tout à l’heure, est Bazine Ventress. Les Ventress sont vassaux de la Maison Hux. Je suis certain que Lord Ventress serait prêt à retourner sa veste contre la garantie qu’on ne touchera pas à un cheveu de sa fille.

\- Mais officiellement, les Hux n’ont plus de chef depuis que Lord Hux Armitage a pris la fuite.

\- Je crois savoir qu’Azrakel à fait main basse sur ce domaine. Après la disparition de son cousin, il a envahi le fief avec ses troupes. Il a agit ainsi selon le droit Sith, qui permet de prendre possession d’un domaine par la force, s’il n’y a pas d’héritier légitime direct.

\- Mais il n’a pas fait ratifier cette prise par la Couronne. Comme l’exige la loi. En conséquence, votre Altesse, vous êtes en droit de contester cette possession et de la revendiquer au nom de la Couronne.

Kylo Ren avait écouté attentivement chacune de leurs remarques. Il se gratta le menton, semblant méditer. Puis il se tourna vers l’un de ses chevaliers.

\- Alvarr !

Un grand blond au nez aquilin se détacha du groupe et s’agenouilla devant le Roi.

\- Rassemble une escorte d’une dizaine de gardes. Tu porteras à Lord Ventress une missive que je te remettrai. Avec une mèche de cheveux de Lady Bazine.

\- Une mèche de cheveux seulement ?

\- Cela suffira dans un premier temps. En fonction de sa réponse, nous verrons si nous lui envoyons d’autres morceaux.

Sur ce, le chevalier se leva et quitta la pièce.

Un silence, que personne n’osa rompre, était tombé sur le reste de l’assistance.

\- Voilà comment je vois les choses, reprit alors Kylo Ren : Sir Allen et Sir Kartrak, vous irez avec un détachement de dix mille soldats assiéger le château de Vazarii. Pendant que vous ravagerez le domaine, tentez de sonder les hobereaux pour voir lesquels seraient susceptibles de trahir leur suzerain. Pour les convaincre, dites-leur que j’offre mille pièces d’or et le droit de conserver les taxes sur leurs paysans pendant trois ans. Et à ceux qui m’aideront à renverser les Vazarii, j’en ferai les nouveaux maîtres du fief.

Les frères Fywre comprirent qu’on les congédiait et partirent à leur tour après s’être inclinés devant Kylo Ren. Peu à peu la salle se vida des officiers à qui le Roi confia telle ou telle mission, divisant progressivement son armée sur le territoire Ouest du Clan. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Lord Frak, Pyrcel Yama, Messire Vos, Messire Karness et Sir Nadd.

\- En dernier lieu, énonça Kylo Ren, j’ai décidé que toutes les places fortes qui ne sont pas directement placées aux frontières des territoires du Clan se verraient supprimer leurs remparts.

Un bruissement d’étonnement et de consternation traversa le groupe.

\- Mais… majesté, les remparts représentent la principale défense des châteaux.

\- J’en ai bien conscience. Mais il me parait aberrant que des remparts soient dressés à l’intérieur même de notre Royaume. Contre qui se protègent ceux qui érigent ces remparts, si ce n’est de leur voisin, de leur Roi. Voilà de quoi encourager les rébellions quand chacun peut se retrancher chez soi. Je veux mettre un terme à cela. Qu’il n’y ait pas un lieu, pas une demeure où je ne puisse entrer si l’envie m’en prend.

\- Comment assurer la sécurité des nobles contre les rébellions paysannes alors ?

\- En commençant par les traiter équitablement, selon la réglementation que je vais mettre en place. Je veux que les impôts et les taxes ne soient plus fixés selon le bon vouloir du seigneur d’une année sur l’autre, mais par la Couronne, et en fonction des quantités récoltées.

\- En somme, vous ôtez aux seigneurs orientaux leur indépendance. De quoi leur donner plus de raisons de se révolter.

\- Mon but est d’empêcher la famine dans les campagnes et par là-même de juguler toute velléité de révolte chez les paysans.

\- Ce sont les réformes qu’avaient entreprises la Reine Leia, lança sournoisement Messire Vos. C’est ce qui a entrainé l’avènement de Snoke.

\- Et si Snoke n’avait pas laissé l’incurie gagner les fiefs et serré la vis à certains seigneurs cupides, il ne se serait pas retrouvé avec une rébellion hilote sur les bras, et il serait toujours sur le trône…

Kylo Ren avait parlé d’une voix calme où perçait la menace. Il scrutait les visages de ses interlocuteurs, traquant chaque frémissement, chaque crispement de mâchoire. Encore une fois, ce fut Lord Frak qui demeura le plus impassible. 

\- Si nous détruisons les remparts des châteaux, ils les feront reconstruire… tenta timidement Sir Nadd.

\- Le temps qu’ils trouvent les moyens nécessaires, j’aurais fait placer un bailli dans chaque fief. Comme il en existait du temps de Dark Vador…

Un nouveau frisson. Kylo ne put retenir un rictus. Il avait conscience de naviguer en eaux troubles. Il voulait refondre le Clan, tel que l’avait rêvé sa mère : plus équitable entre les différentes classes sociales, plus souple dans l’ascension des personnes loyales et méritantes. Mais là où Leia s’était montrée trop flexible, trop confiante, trop compatissante… lui serait impitoyable. Quiconque s’opposerait à ses plans serait écrasé. Il n’y aurait pas de place pour les compromis ou la miséricorde.

\- Enor ! Sen-Adge !

Les frères Milleniale approchèrent et s’agenouillèrent devant leur maître.

\- Depuis le temps que je vous promets un fief pour remplacer celui qui vous a été confisqué. Que diriez-vous de ceux de Hux et Azrakel ?

Enor et Sen-Adge levèrent la tête de concert, la même expression de stupeur plaquée sur le visage.

\- Bien sûr, il vous faudra les arracher des mains d’Azrakel… Vous serez peut-être même obligés de les lui couper…

Dans une synchronie de mouvements parfaite, les deux frères se frappèrent du poing la poitrine et déclamèrent à l’unisson leur serment d’allégeance au Roi. Ce dernier les enjoignit alors à prendre la moitié des effectifs restants et de partir dès que possible vers l’Ouest. Les frères Millenial se levèrent ensemble et partirent à leur tour, réduisant davantage le nombre de personnes présentes.

\- En ce qui me concerne, poursuivit Kylo Ren. Je compte prendre mes quartiers au château de Mustafar.

\- Mustafar ? Mais ce lieu n’est plus habité depuis des années.

\- C’est pourquoi je vais entièrement le faire rénover. Et j’y accueillerai les ambassadeurs des contrées voisines dans les prochains mois…

\- Majesté…

Frak, qui luttait depuis plus d’une heure pour conserver son flegme, sentait ses nerfs se tendre comme les cordes d’un luth. Il avait compris depuis un certain temps que ce jeune Roi était une tête brûlée, avide de reconnaissance. Mais était-il un fou et un inconséquent par-dessus le marché ? Bien plus dangereux que ne l’était Snoke…

\- Mon devoir d’Intendant m’oblige à vous mettre en garde contre les dépenses à venir, articula-t-il avec la plus froide des locutions. Votre campagne conduite contre les renégats – quoique nécessaire – a englouti la moitié du Trésor Royal, qui se trouvait déjà assez maigre en raison des dépenses faites par Snoke. Puisque vous avez refusé d’entamer des pourparlers, le déficit ne va faire que s’agrandir…

\- Lord Frak, l’interrompit Kylo Ren, me prenez-vous pour un perdreau ? J’ai mené suffisamment de batailles hors des frontières du Clan pour savoir ce que coûte une guerre.

\- Alors avec quels moyens voulez-vous restaurer un château abandonné depuis plus de cinquante ans et le rendre habitable pour accueillir une délégation d’ambassadeurs habitués aux fastes et au confort de Mandalore, Naboo ou Alderaan ?

\- Les pierres que je vais arracher aux remparts de Tulak et Penza serviront pour le gros œuvre.

\- Et pour le reste ?... il va falloir entièrement le remeubler, désencombrer les cheminées, sans parler de la végétation qui a dû reprendre ses droits depuis un long moment…

Kylo Ren chassa toutes ses observations d’un geste d’humeur.

\- C’est du détail qui sera vu en temps et en heure. Avec les accords commerciaux que je compte obtenir avec cette réunion au sommet, j’arriverai à renflouer les caisses.

\- N’est-ce pas vendre la peau de l’Ewok avant de l’avoir tué ?

\- Je croyais qu’en tant qu’Intendant, vous comprendriez qu’avant d’espérer obtenir des résultats, il faut miser gros…

\- En tant qu’Intendant, je dois évaluer les risques…

\- Les risques sont calculés, asséna Ren. Si vous n’avez pas d’autres questions à soulever, la séance est levée.

Berid Frak ne se considérait pas comme un homme orgueilleux. Se retrouver estropié à seize ans par son propre frère, lui avait appris qu’on ne gagne rien à s’entêter quand le combat est perdu d’avance. Mais l’arrogance et l’inconséquence de ce jeune barbare mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Peut-être si la journée avait été moins éprouvante… Peut-être si sa jambe le faisait moins souffrir, alors qu’il était debout depuis des heures, après une chevauchée infernale… Peut-être si Fénide avait été présente à ses côtés pour adoucir un peu ces moments pénibles… Peut-être n’aurait-il pas jeté ses pierres dans la mare.

\- Si votre Altesse n’y voit pas d’inconvénient… J’aimerais aborder le sujet de votre écuyère…

Ren, qui s’apprêtait à se lever, fut coupé dans son élan. Figé dans une position semi-assise, semi-debout, les doigts agrippés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil comme un vautour à sa branche, le Roi fixa son Intendant avec mépris.

\- Qu’a à voir mon écuyère dans ton ceci ?

Si jusque là Kylo Ren s’était contenté d’afficher son mépris et sa suffisance, le ton de sa voix devint menaçant.

\- Rien en particulier, répondit Lord Frak, placide. Simplement, en ces temps difficiles, l’entourage de votre Majesté doit faire l’objet d’une vigilance extrême. On ne peut se permettre qu’une potentielle espionne reste à vos côtés, alors que vous avez déjà été la cible de deux tentatives d’assassinats.

Le visage de Ren passa de la colère à la stupeur. Et de la stupeur à l’hilarité. Devant tous les témoins réunis, le Roi Sith éclata d’un rire tonitruant. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et marcha droit sur Lord Frak, qui ne bougea pas d’un cil.

\- Rey, une espionne ? C’est bien la chose la plus stupide que j’ai jamais entendue.

\- Il y a pourtant de quoi se poser des questions, insista l’Intendant. Elle n’est connue de personne à la Cour, ni dans le Royaume. Tous vos chevaliers ont affirmé ne jamais l’avoir vue avant que vous n’entriez dans Korriban. Et, du jour au lendemain, elle devient votre écuyère et votre servante la plus intime…

Kylo sentit la pointe de ses oreilles prendre feu. _Comment ce vieux boiteux osait-il étaler son intimité devant ses vassaux ? Et de quel droit menait-il une enquête sur son entourage ? Et comment avait-il obtenu ces renseignements de ses chevaliers ? Qui les avait interrogés ? Pourquoi ne l’avait-on pas prévenu ?_

\- De plus, poursuivit l’Intendant, en prenant l’assemblée à témoin, j’ai ouïe dire qu’elle était présente dans le Temple d’Aleema, lors de l’attentat et qu’elle est parvenue à en sortir sans encombre, alors même que vous et vos chevaliers étiez pris au piège dans une pièce attenante. Avouez qu’elle a bénéficié d’une chance insolente…

Kylo tourna instinctivement son regard vers le jeune Pyrcel. Ce dernier, visiblement très embarrassé, garda la tête inclinée vers le sol et fixait passionnément le bout de ses bottes.

_Dire qu’il commençait à trouver ce garçon sympathique ! Cela lui apprendrait… _

\- Vous-même semblez avoir nourri quelques soupçons, insista encore l’Intendant, fielleux. Puisque vous l’avez écartée de votre service, peu de temps avant l’attentat…

\- Cela n’a rien à voir ! Et je ne vous permets pas de présumer de mes pensées, de mes actions ou de leur raison d’être !...

Il était à deux doigts de dégainer son épée et d’embrocher ce serpent. Son venin rendait suspect même les faits les plus anodins.

\- Elle a porté secours au Roi, lança Pyrcel d’une voix timide. Une espionne de Lord Azrakel n’aurait pas agi de la sorte…

\- D’Azrakel peut-être pas… Mais de la Rébellion des hilotes… ? N’était-elle pas présente au manoir Yama, lorsque le rebelle Poe Dameron a mystérieusement disparu ?

\- Rey n’a rien à voir avec la Rébellion !

\- Comment en être sûr ?

C’était Messire Traya qui venait d’intervenir.

\- Ces chiens ont leurs espions jusque dans les murs de Korriban. Ce serait bien leur genre de jeter une de leurs catins dans le lit du Roi.

Cette fois Kylo sortit son épée. Avant que quiconque n’ait pu réagir, il saisit l’autre par le col et lui glissa sa lame sur la jugulaire.

\- Retire ça tout de suite, gronda-t-il, les dents serrées. Ou je jure que ce seront tes dernières paroles.

Voyant la scène, certains seigneurs Sith dégainèrent à leur tour leurs épées. Ils furent imités par les chevaliers de Ren, qui se rassemblèrent autour de leur maître, comme une nuée de corbeaux. 

\- De grâce, rengainez vos armes ! retentit la voix frêle de Pyrcel Yama dans la salle. Tout ceci n’est qu’une épouvantable méprise !

Le jeune garçon jeta des regards implorants à son oncle qui, impassible, observait la scène avec délectation. Pyrcel courut d’un camp à l’autre, tenta de séparer Ren et Messire Traya, en vain.

\- Traya, retirez votre insulte ! abjura-t-il. Majesté, expliquez-leur pourquoi ils se trompent !

Comme les deux demeuraient obstinément empêtrés dans leur conflit, l’adolescent s’écarta d’eux. Poussant un soupir résigné, il jeta à la cantonade :

\- Je sais, moi, que Rey n’est pas une espionne de la Rébellion ou d’Azrakel. C’est une Jedi du Temple d’Endor…

Cette fois-ci, tous se tournèrent vers lui et lui accordèrent toute leur attention.

\- Je le sais, affirma Pyrcel, pour l’avoir côtoyée pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle était l’élève attitré de Luke Skywalker.

Messire Traya, qui avait toujours la lame de Kylo Ren sous le menton, regarda intensément ce dernier.

\- Est-ce la vérité ? demanda-t-il.

Ren ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quelque chose avait brusquement changé dans l’atmosphère. Les seigneurs Sith semblaient tenir leurs armes avec moins de fermeté. Quelque chose comme du doute, ou de l’espoir, semblait imprégner leurs visages. Kylo n’était pas certain de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

\- Alors, articula Traya, je retire ce que j’ai dit et j’implore votre pardon.

Pris au dépourvu, Kylo desserra sa prise et laissa finalement l’homme reculer. Celui-ci se mit à genoux et répéta ses vœux de repentance. Tous les autres rengainèrent leurs épées et l’imitèrent. La situation était de plus en plus bizarre.

Seul Lord Frak était resté debout – sa mauvaise jambe l’empêchait de s’agenouiller comme les autres -, ainsi que Pyrcel, qui continuait d’afficher une attitude déférente.

\- J’aimerais comprendre, lança cependant l’Intendant. Comment une Jedi a pu se retrouver sous votre protection ?

\- Votre neveu vient de le dire, répliqua Kylo avec défiance. Elle était la padawan de mon oncle. J’ai retrouvé leurs traces après la destruction du Temple. Luke était mourant. Il a juste eu le temps de me la confier avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

\- Alors c’était la volonté de la Force, murmura l’un des Sith avec une étrange ferveur dans la voix.

Ses compagnons semblèrent approuver.

\- L’équilibre n’a pas été rompu. Le Clan n’est pas condamné.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, sur la côte sud, un bateau était arrimé dans le port d’Arkanis. Ses grandes voiles étaient repliées tandis que la coque, ballotée par les eaux, tanguait mollement comme un homme ivre sur sa chaise. La pluie tombait, diluvienne, sur la ville. C’était une chose courante dans cette région au carrefour de plusieurs vents marins. Les matelots vaquaient à leurs occupations : tressant les cordages, arrimant les marchandises soigneusement empaquetées et protégées avec de la toile cirée.

Une silhouette sombre s’approcha du navire baptisé _Le Gallius_. L’inconnu s’arrêta au bout du ponton devant la planche qui permettait à l’équipage de faire des allers-retours entre le vaisseau et la terre ferme. Il ne bougea pas. N’interpela ni le capitaine, ni le mousse, ni la vigie, ni aucun des matelots qui passaient près de lui. Il Semblait simplement attendre que quelqu’un daigne le remarquer et lui consacrer un peu de son temps.

Après quelque minute, ce fut une silhouette tout aussi sombre qui descendit du navire pour le rejoindre. C’était un homme roux, au visage pâle et étroit.

\- Cousin, interpela-t-il l’individu en guise de salut. Je craignais que vous ne manquiez l’embarquement et que je doive partir sans vous faire mes adieux.

\- Pardonnez mon retard, répondit l’autre. J’ai dû prendre des précautions pour qu’on ne remarque pas mon départ. Je préfère que l’ennemi en sache le moins possible sur mes déplacements. Et ce chien boiteux de Frak a des yeux partout.

Son interlocuteur lui tapota l’épaule.

\- J’ai entendu des rumeurs. La forteresse de Tulak serait tombée…

\- Et celle de Penza ne devrait pas tarder, si ce n’est déjà fait.

\- Des sacrifices nécessaires. L’important est que vous teniez. Jusqu’à ce que j’ai pu rejoindre nos alliés à l’Ouest. Au moment, où le Bâtard pensera être en sécurité, le piège se refermera sur lui.

\- J’eus préféré réussir à le tuer lors de l’attentat, grommela l’autre. Et ne pas avoir eu à profaner inutilement le Temple.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous appesantir sur ses superstitions d’un autre âge. Et votre geste n’aura pas été vain, puisqu’il nous a permis de glisser le ver dans la pomme.

\- Tout de même… La destruction du Temple Jedi avait déjà grandement ébranlé l’esprit de nos partisans. Même si j’admets que leur suggérer l’idée d’un sacrifice expiatoire s’est révélé efficace… Je me demande quelle tête ils feraient en découvrant que vous en étiez encore l’instigateur.

\- Laissez-les passer encore un an sous le joug du Bâtard de la Parricide, et ils pleureront pour que Hux le Blasphémateur vienne les en délivrer.

\- Vous semblez vous être attaché à ce surnom…

\- Il me va plutôt bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Hux sourit en redressant crânement le menton. Azrakel se contenta d’un haussement de sourcils. Il sortit de sous son manteau une liasse de lettres cachetées qu’il remit à son cousin.

\- La Dame me les a confiées peu de temps avant que je ne quitte Aleema. Elle espérait que je trouverais le moyen de vous les remettre.

Hux s’en saisit en prenant garde de les protéger de la pluie.

\- Voilà qui va m’offrir une lecture distrayante durant la traversée. Et pour_ l’autre_? Avez-vous pu lui parler ?

\- Ça n’a pas été évidemment. Avec tous ses compagnons qui l’entourent en permanence… Mais j’ai eu la confirmation de son aide le moment venu.

\- En ce cas, je n’ai plus qu’à vous faire mes adieux, Cousin. Qui sait quand nous pourrons nous revoir ?

Les deux hommes s’étreignirent brièvement. Puis Hux remonta sur _le Gallius_, laissant Azrakel derrière lui. Ce dernier demeura dans le port, sous la pluie battante, jusqu’à ce que le vaisseau ait disparu à l’horizon. 


	23. Le Conte de l'Esclave devenu Roi

Des canards barbotaient paisiblement au milieu d’un étang. Les mâles se chamaillaient et se tiraient les plumes, tandis que les femelles surveillaient leurs cannetons qui prenaient leur première leçon de pêche. Les grenouilles croassaient sur la berge et sortaient de temps en temps leurs langues extensibles pour attraper une mouche ou une libellule imprudente.

Ce tableau paisible fut soudain perturbé par le sifflement d’une flèche fendant l’air avant de transpercer le flan d’un canard. Tout le reste de la faune soit s’envola, soit courut se réfugier sous les nénuphars ou entre les roseaux. Rey sortit de sa cachette pour aller récupérer le cadavre de sa proie qui flottait à la surface de l’étang. L’eau lui arrivait jusqu’aux genoux et ses pieds s’enfonçaient dans la vase. Satisfaite, elle fourra sa prise dans sa besace, avec les lapins qu’elle avait attrapés un peu plus tôt avec ses collets. Elle aurait du canard pour son prochain repas. Maz lui avait promis qu’elle le préparerait elle-même si elle lui ramenait assez de gibier.

La vieille cuisinière était arrivée depuis une semaine au château de Mustafar, avec une armée de marmitons et de commis. Kylo Ren voulait le meilleur pour recevoir ses invités de marques. Et il n’y avait pas meilleure cuisinière que Maz Kanata à travers tout le territoire Sith – ni même au-delà, à en croire l’intéressée. Pour autant, organiser la préparation des repas à l’intérieur de Mustafar n’était pas une mince affaire. Les cuisines n’avaient pas accueilli âme qui vive – en dehors des araignées et des chauves-souris – depuis des lustres. Les fourneaux et les cheminées étaient envahis par la poussière. Et tous les ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation des aliments avaient dus être acheminés depuis Korriban. Ajouter à cela que les garde-mangers étaient vides et que les potagers ne faisaient plus pousser que de la mauvaise herbe.

Le temps que des provisions arrivent des terres voisines, il fallait se contenter des racines, fruits et légumes sauvages qui poussaient hors du château. Et la viande provenait exclusivement de la chasse.

Rey était heureuse de se prêter à l’exercice. Cela lui faisait une bonne excuse pour sortir des murs du palais et courir à travers la campagne. Maz l’accueillait toujours à bras ouverts lorsqu’elle revenait les bras chargés de gibier et les deux femmes pouvaient ensuite discuter gaiement tandis qu’elles préparaient les viandes.

La jeune Jedi réalisait combien il lui avait manqué de ne pas pouvoir avoir de conversation badine et amicale avec quelqu’un. Avec Finn, elle marchait constamment sur des œufs. Et puis, le jeune homme n’était plus des leurs. Alors à quoi bon ? Quant à Ben…

Son cœur se serrait à sa simple évocation.

Alors que Rey rentrait au château après avoir chassé une bonne partie de la journée, elle passa près d’une rivière où s’étaient rassemblées les servantes chargées de la lessive. Il n’y avait pas de salle réservée à la blanchisserie dans Mustafar, malgré la présence de sources chaudes sous les fondations. Une grande pièce réservée aux bains avait été aménagée dans les sous-sols par l’architecte du domaine. Mais l’accès était strictement limité aux nobles et aux gens haut gradées. Pour laver le linge du château, les lavandières devaient se rendre à un cours d’eau à l’extérieur de la citadelle.

Pour se donner du cœur à l’ouvrage, tandis qu’elles plongeaient leurs mains dans le courant glacé, les filles chantaient une comptine populaire en battant la mesure sur leurs planches avec leurs battoirs.

_Laisse-moi dedans ou dehors (1)_

_A dit le vent à ma porte _

_Vois le froid que je t'apporte _

_Ouvre la porte pour moi _

_Il a soufflé pendant des heures_

_Hurlé tant qu'il pouvait _

_Renversé, brisé mon cœur _

_Je ne l'ai pas laissé rentrer _

Rey s’arrêta un instant non loin du groupe de travailleuses, en amont du ruisseau, s’accroupissant pour boire un peu d’eau. Sa gorge était sèche à force d’avoir battu la campagne. Distraitement, elle écoutait la chanson, en laissant son esprit dériver vers ses ruminations.

_Laisse-moi dedans ou dehors _

_Dit la misère à ma porte _

_Vois la faim que je t'apporte _

_Ouvre la porte pour moi _

_J'avais déjà si peu de choses _

_Pas d'argent sous mon toit _

_J'ai gardé la porte close _

_Elle n'est pas rentrée chez moi _ _ 1 _

Un mois auparavant, lorsqu’on l’avait fait mandée dans la salle du conseil – au fief des Penza – elle avait d’abord craint le pire face à tous ses seigneurs Sith qui l’avait reluquée comme si elle était une bête curieuse. Son appréhension n’avait fait que croitre quand l’un d’eux lui avait demandé si elle était une des apprentis du Temple d’Endor. Rey avait tourné son regard paniqué vers Ben Solo.

Que devait-elle répondre ? Officiellement, l’Ordre Jedi était dissout et il n’était plus sensé s’en trouver un seul sur les terres sith.

Mais Ben ne lui avait donné aucun signe. A vrai dire, il semblait aussi perdu qu’elle. Et tout le monde autour d’elle semblait attendre une réponse. C’était finalement Pyrcel qui s’était avancé, l’air serein et rassurant, et lui avait affirmé qu’elle pouvait dire la vérité sans crainte. Alors Rey avait osé confirmer les doutes de ses interrogateurs. Ce qui n’avait pas empêché ces derniers de l’assaillir encore de quantité de questions : sur elle, ses origines, dans quelles circonstances elle avait pu quitter le Temple en emmenant un Luke Skywalker blessé et à l’agonie.

L’atmosphère fut franchement bizarre durant tout l’interrogatoire. Rey avait peur de commettre un impair, de divulguer un secret qu’elle n’aurait pas dû. Elle aurait voulu que ce dernier lui vienne en aide. Qu’il mette un terme à toutes ses questions ou qu’il lui explique au moins à quoi rimait tout cela.

Finalement, au bout d’une longue séance, ils finirent par cesser. Les Sith semblaient étrangement satisfaits. Certains lui firent la révérence et lui présentèrent même leurs hommages. De plus en plus perplexe, Rey ne détachait plus ses yeux de Ben.

Ce dernier, froid et taciturne, congédia tout le monde, pour être seul avec ses chevaliers. Il ne lui demanda pas de rester. Déboussolée, Rey quitta la salle, ne sachant plus à qui se vouer. Ce fut finalement Pyrcel qui, une fois encore, vint lui offrir son soutien. Le jeune homme l’entraina dans un coin à part et lui fit un résumé de l’altercation qui s’était produite entre Kylo Ren et Lord Frak à son sujet.

\- Je suis désolé d’avoir divulgué votre identité sans votre accord, s’était excusé le jeune Sith. Mais la situation était sur le point de prendre une tournure dramatique. Il m’a semblé de mon devoir d’apaiser les tensions.

\- Je comprends les raisons qui vous ont poussé à agir, l’avait rassuré la jeune femme. Mais je ne m’explique la réaction des autres Sith. Ils avaient l’air… presque  _ soulagés _ d’apprendre que Kylo Ren cachait une apprentie Jedi… ?

L’adolescent avait hoché la tête, indiquant qu’il comprenait.

\- Il y a une raison à cela. Mais elle est… assez complexe à expliquer.

\- Pyrcel, j’ai énormément de respect pour vous. Mais j’ai désespérément besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe. Alors, même si cela nécessite un exposé complet, je veux que vous me donniez des explications. Vous me devez au moins ça…

Le jeune homme avait acquiescé encore.

\- Vous rappelez-vous l’histoire que je vous ai racontée au sujet du Journal des Whills et du serment d’armistice passé entre les Jedi et les Sith ?

Rey s’en rappelait.

\- D’après une légende, une prophétie fut faite à cette époque : disant qu’un jour un enfant venu du désert renversera l’équilibre des forces. Que les Jedi chuteraient et qu’ils entraineraient les Sith avec eux…

\- C’est cela qui leur fait peur ? Que la disparition des Jedi entraine celle du Clan… ?

\- Vous ne pouvez concevoir, Rey, à quel point ce mythe a forgé nos coutumes et notre religion, ainsi que celles des Jedi. Malgré tous les conflits qui nous ont opposés, nos deux clans ont toujours veillé scrupuleusement à ne pas s’annihiler mutuellement durant des siècles. Quand Dark Vador s’est brouillé avec l’Ordre Jedi et a commencé à rogner leurs privilèges, la Force a commencé à décliner dans les plus puissantes familles. C’est pourquoi Leia a reçu le soutien de certains seigneurs, qui croyaient ainsi pouvoir inverser la tendance. C’est pourquoi Snoke ne s’est pas résolu à détruire le Temple pour éliminer les deux derniers Skywalker. Malgré cela, le Clan n’a jamais retrouvé sa puissance d’antan. Et lorsque Hux a finalement attaqué le dernier bastion des Jedi, beaucoup ont cru entendre sonner le glas de leur propre existence. 

\- Et aujourd’hui… ils voient en moi le dernier rempart entre eux et la Chute de leur empire… ?

Pyrcel avait confirmé son analyse. Rey s’était sentie soudain prise de vertiges. En un éclair, elle était passée du statut d’obscure servante au service d’un Roi tout puissant à celui d’incarnation de la Force Lumineuse. De dernière survivante d’un Ordre disparu, elle était devenue l’Ordre à elle toute seule.

_Laisse-moi dedans ou dehors _

_Frappait la Mort à ma porte_

_Vois la peur que je t'apporte _

_Ouvre la porte pour moi _

_J'ai crié, crié encore _

_Pleuré mon triste sort _

_Toutes les larmes de mon corps _

_Je l'ai laissée dehors _

Et les effets ne tardèrent pas à s’en faire sentir. Le lendemain même, elle fut convoquée de nouveau pour assister à une inspection des troupes de réserves. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à sortir, un serviteur lui avait apporté un paquet de linges, disant qu’on exigeait d’elle qu’elle porte une tenue correcte. Rey avait froncé les sourcils – c’était bien la première fois qu’on se souciait de sa mise. Elle avait rapidement inspecté les vêtements en question. C’était de la laine de bonne qualité, un peu défraichie, qui avait sans doute connu des jours meilleurs. Une fois déplié, cela ressemblait à l’une de ses robes de bure que les Sith arboraient lors des cérémonies funéraires.

La jeune femme craignit qu’on ne veuille lui jouer un vilain tour. Mais le vêtement avait été lavé et en meilleur état que sa vieille tunique rapiécée.

En rejoignant tout le monde dans la cour, elle croisa le regard de Ben. Rien qu’à sa tête, elle comprit que ce changement d’accoutrement n’était pas son idée. Sans savoir qui l’avait commandité, elle comprit quel effet était recherché : sa tunique était d’un blanc crème immaculé. On ne voyait qu’elle au milieu des manteaux noirs, des armoiries chatoyantes et des cuirasses en métal.

Alors qu’elle restait modestement derrière Kylo Ren, Rey sentait les regards peser sur elle. Des mouvements de tête furtifs, des murmures dans son dos. D’un coup, elle se retrouvait au centre de l’attention et sentit progressivement monter en elle un certain malaise.

A partir de ce jour, on ne l’autorisa plus qu’à porter du blanc. Fini les teintes gris souris, brun terreux ou bleu gris, qui la rendaient invisible et insignifiante. On la voyait arriver de loin, même quand elle voulait se faire discrète. Elle avait l’impression de porter en permanence une cible dans le dos. Les soldats et les serviteurs commencèrent à la surnommer « Lady Jedi ». Elle détestait ça. Et elle se mit à détester le blanc également.

C’était la couleur des Maîtres Jedi, du deuil pour les Sith, de la Mort, de la Lumière, de la Pureté… de tout ce que Rey ne voulait plus être.

Et pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu’elle ne voulait pas de ce rôle-là. Alors que des mois auparavant, que son désir le plus cher était ressusciter les Jedi, elle ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec eux. Parce qu’être la dernière Jedi, cela voulait dire que son destin serait à jamais antagoniste de celui de Ben. Elle ne voulait pas cela.

Quand elle avait envisagé de refonder l’Ordre Jedi, ce qu’elle voulait c’était retrouver le foyer qu’elle avait perdu. Retrouver un endroit où elle se sentirait chez elle. Mais à présent, son foyer c’était Ben. Qu’importe la distance qu’imposait leurs rangs respectifs. Quand elle envisageait sa place au sein de ce monde, dont elle peinait encore à comprendre toutes les règles, c’était toujours au côté de Ben qu’elle se voyait. Son écuyère, sa maitresse, sa compagne ou son élève… _qu’importe !_ Qu’importe le rôle qu’on la forçait à jouer temps qu’elle pouvait le tenir au sein de son existence.

Cruelle ironie : elle ne s’était jamais sentie plus éloignée de lui que depuis qu’elle devait se tenir régulièrement à ses côtés pour jouer les potiches. La Dernière Jedi, le dernier grain de sable qui maintenait l’Equilibre dans la Balance entre le Côté Clair et le Côté Obscur. Quelle blague !

_Laisse-moi dedans ou dehors _

_Sonne le Diable à ma porte _

_Vois le mal que je t'apporte _

_Ouvre la porte pour moi _

_Je n'aurais pas cru m'en défaire _

_Mais je l'ai chassé au loin _

_Poursuivi jusqu'en enfer _

_Écarté de mon chemin _

Maintenant, on la réclamait durant toutes les réunions et discussions sur la gestion de la Guerre et du Clan. En tant que Jedi, Rey n’était pas sensée avoir de parti pris dans la guerre. En revanche, elle représentait pour les seigneurs Sith une sorte de caution morale : la preuve vivante que la Balance de la Force penchait de leur côté. Ou plutôt celui de Kylo Ren.

Ren qui lui accordait à peine un regard durant ses réunions. Entièrement renfermé sur lui-même, le Roi Sith se livrait à des joutes verbales perpétuelles avec ses vassaux et ses ministres. Devant eux, il devenait plus dur et cassant. Chacun de ses mots étaient comme des carreaux d’arbalètes décochés au moindre doute, à la moindre remise en question.

Rey demeurait en retrait, mais attentive. On ne lui demandait pas de participer, juste d’être témoin. Elle écoutait, observait et emmagasinait petit à petit une somme d’informations conséquente sur l’organisation de l’armée et des rivalités entre les différents fiefs. Plus elle en apprenait sur ce monde, moins elle avait envie d’en faire partie.

_Laisse-moi dedans ou dehors _

_Dis le banquier à ma porte _

_Vois l'argent que je t'apporte _

_Ouvre la porte pour moi _

_Je n'voulais pas de sa cause _

_Encore moins de son or _

_J'ai gardé la porte close _

_Il est toujours dehors _

Ses parties de chasses hors des murs de Mustafar étaient devenues sa principale source d’évasion. Ca et ses entrainements avec Daeron. Sauf que le chevalier au crâne rasé lui avait imposée une nouvelle adversaire.

Le jour où la suite de Kylo Ren s’était installée au château de Mustafar, alors en pleine rénovation, le maître d’armes avait convoquée Rey dans ce qui avait dû être un jardin somptueux, alors abandonné aux ronces et aux mauvaises herbes. A sa grande surprise, une autre personne se trouvait avec son professeur : une jeune fille à peu près de l’âge de Rey, blonde, toute menue, aussi fine qu’une sauterelle, avec de grands yeux verts en amande. La jeune Jedi reconnut en elle Cirii, l’une des chevalières de Ren et la troisième fille du groupe – avec Phasma et Solak.

Rey supposa d’abord qu’elles allaient prendre une leçon commune, mais très vite Daeron la détrompa en lui demandant de se battre contre Cirii. La jeune femme en fut désappointée dans un premier temps. Après des mois à s’entrainer seule avec Daeron, à enchainer les déculottées et aux vues de ses récents exploits en tant que soldat clandestine, elle estimait mériter mieux qu’une jouvencelle comme adversaire.

Elle garda ses réflexions pour elle, cependant. Suivant les recommandations de leur maître, les deux combattantes se mirent en garde et entamèrent une session de passe d’armes et d’échanges de coups assez classique. Jusqu’à moment où Daeron fit un signe à Cirii. La petite blonde s’immobilisa un bref instant, puis – sous les yeux ébahis de Rey – se dédoubla en trois versions d’elle-même. La jeune Jedi en était encore toute abasourdie lorsque les trois Cirii l’encerclèrent et se mirent à l’attaquer à tour de rôle. Rey parait les coups tant que possible, mais elle avait l’impression que cinq fois sur six son arme battait dans le vide. Elle fut touchée plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce qu’à bout de force elle ne parvienne plus à se concentrer et se fasse laminer par sa rivale.

Daeron décida de mettre fin au combat. Il n’y eu plus qu’une seule Cirii devant elle, les deux autres s’étant évaporées. Le maître d’armes congédia son acolyte tandis que Rey se relevait péniblement, les membres endoloris et la tunique crasseuse.

\- C’était quoi ça ? s’énerva-t-elle.

\- Un vieux tour de Force, répondit doctement Daeron.

\- J’ai jamais entendu dire qu’on pouvait se dédoubler en utilisant la Force. C’est une technique du Côté Obscur ?

\- Non. Une simple illusion. Tu n’as jamais combattu qu’une seule personne. Mais grâce à son influence mentale, elle est parvenue à te faire croire que tu avais trois adversaires en face de toi. 

\- Comment je peux acquérir cette capacité ?

\- Par une pratique assidue de la méditation. Mais ça n’est pas pour ça que je voulais que tu l’affrontes.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Comme tu le sais, Cirii fait ton gabarit. Elle est même bien moins puissante que d’autres ennemis que tu as eu à affronter. Pourtant, elle t’a battue à plate couture. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

\- Parce que je devais affronter trois adversaires en même temps…

\- Parce que tu t’es laissée distraire. Tu n’avais qu’une seule adversaire. Mais elle a su détourner ton attention et te pousser à te battre contre du vent, pendant qu’elle avait les coudés franches pour t’asséner autant de coups qu’elle le voulait.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’étais sensée faire ?...

\- Ne pas te faire avoir.

Daeron avait le don de faire en sorte que Rey se sente idiote à chaque fois qu’elle posait une question. C’était toujours pareil, à chaque fois qu’elle pensait progresser, elle finissait par reculer.

\- Ton nouvel objectif désormais sera de ne pas te fier qu’à ta vision. Le regard est trompeur, sache-le. Tu as quatre autres sens. Apprends à t’en servir.

Ce fut ainsi qu’une nouvelle sorte d’entrainement débuta pour Rey. Chaque soir, en fin de journée, Cirii et elle se retrouvaient dans le jardin embroussaillé. Durant une heure, la chevalière à la tresse blonde multipliait les ruses et les tours pour déstabiliser Rey et lui faire perdre le combat. La jeune femme était rapide, agile et elle ne manquait pas d’imagination. Chaque jour, elle trouvait une nouvelle façon de dérouter Rey et de la mettre au tapis. Chaque soir, Rey regagnait son lit avec des courbatures.

Le point positif était que l’épuisement l’aidait à oublier la frustration et la solitude. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu’elle n’avait plus partagé de moment intime avec Ben Solo. La petite bulle de sensualité qu’ils étaient parvenu à créer après l’attentat d’Aleema, avait fini par éclater.

_Laisse-moi dedans ou dehors _

_Soufflait l'hiver à ma porte _

_Vois le froid que je t'apporte _

_Ouvre la porte pour moi _

_Il a soufflé la nuit entière _

_Hurlé tant qu'il pouvait _

_Décimé, glacé la terre _

_Je n'l'ai pas laissé rentrer _

A présent qu’elle était, aux yeux de tous, la dernière Jedi, le Roi ne lui accordait plus qu’une considération de façade. Il avait fait installer sa chambre à côté de ses appartements. Et désormais, Rey disposait d’une garde-robe flambant neuve – d’un blanc immaculé. Les couturières du château avaient même reçu pour ordre de lui confectionner un trousseau complet et une tenue de cérémonie pour l’arrivée prochaine des ambassadeurs. Elle pouvait désormais aller et venir comme bon lui semblait, sans qu’on lui oppose la moindre objection. Même Naïs devait la saluer poliment à chaque fois qu’il la croisait dans un couloir.

Mais désormais, elle ne voyait presque plus Ben en privé. Les rares fois où il faisait appel à elle – pour dicter une lettre ou lui donner des ordres à transmettre aux maîtres d’œuvre chargés de diriger les travaux de rénovations ou aux chefs des domestiques commandant tel ou tel aspect de la vie quotidienne du château -, il se montrait froid et distant. Parfois, Rey avait le sentiment qu’il lui en voulait personnellement.

De s’être faite remarquer par les autres seigneurs Sith, d’avoir compromis sa couverture ou tout simplement d’avoir accepté d’endosser ce rôle de dernière Jedi… ? Difficile à dire.

En plus de cela, la question d’un mariage royal était sournoisement revenue à l’ordre. A chaque conseil ou réunion, Lord Frak ou l’un de ses acolytes ne manquait pas l’occasion de glisser une allusion ou une suggestion sur le choix de la future Reine. Dès que le nom d’une princesse ou d’une dame de haut rang était murmuré à l’oreille du Roi, Rey sentait une épine s’enfoncer dans son cœur.

Évidemment, le sujet n’était pas nouveau. Mais ce n’était que maintenant que la jeune femme prenait toute la mesure du drame que cela représenterait pour elle.

Et comble de malheur, après des semaines exilées à Korriban, Lady Fénide et Lady Senyse avaient été appelées à la cour de Mustafar. Afin d’apporter une touche féminine au décorum que comptait déployer les Sith pour impressionner leurs visiteurs. Mais c’était surtout prétexte pour les deux femmes à s’exhiber devant le Roi et à rivaliser de stratagèmes pour attirer son attention.

Bien que Lady Senyse ne se plia pas de bonne grâce à cet exercice, tant elle paraissait éprouver d’aversion pour Kylo Ren. D’autres se chargeaient de la pousser dans les bras du Roi. Deux factions s’étaient formées au sein des courtisans, entre ceux qui voulaient voir l’une ou l’autre devenir Reine du Clan.

Rey observait toutes ces manigances de loin. Moitié intriguée, moitié écœurée. Prenant chaque jour un peu plus conscience à quel point son maigre statut ne pesait pas lourd dans la balance. Parfois, elle se demandait si ce n’était pas pour la préserver que Ben prenait ses distances avec elle.

_Laisse-moi dedans ou dehors _

_Disait cet homme à ma porte _

_Vois l'amour que je t'apporte _

_Ouvre la porte pour moi _

_Je suis tombée dans ses yeux verts _

_Réchauffée dans ses bras _

_Pour lui je n'ai rien pu faire _

_Il est rentré chez moi._

Se remettant debout, Rey alla en direction de l’immense pont en pierre qui enjambait la rivière et permettait de rejoindre la seule porte d’accès au château de Mustafar. Suspendu sur un mont rocheux posé au bord d’une cascade, le grand donjon noir de la forteresse dominait toute la vallée en contrebas. En plus de l’eau formant une barrière naturelle, le complexe palatial était entouré d’un mur d’enceinte muni de tours de guet. Une grande porte rouge barrait l’entrée au visiteur.

Rey traversa la passerelle et frappa à sur la palissade de bois écarlate. Un petit interstice s’ouvrit entre les linteaux et une paire d’yeux caves se posa sur elle. Après l’avoir reconnue, le concierge tira le verrou de l’entrée de service et la laissa passer, avant de refermer derrière elle.

D’un aspect extérieur austère et lugubre, Mustafar se révélait bruyante et pleine d’activité lorsqu’on en franchissait le seuil. Les ouvriers chargés de la rénovation, allaient et venaient, avec de lourds sacs de gravats sur le dos. Des gardes jouaient aux cartes ou aux dés dans les corridors. Les palefreniers rassemblaient le foin et changeaient l’eau des abreuvoirs dans les écuries. Les volaillères couraient après les oies dans la cour.

Rey prit machinalement le chemin des cuisines où Maz l’accueillit chaleureusement. Surtout en voyant la réserve de gibiers qu’elle lui ramenait.

\- Regarde-toi ! lança la cheffe cuisinière alors que Rey étalait son butin sur la table. Tu t’es encore mise d’en un sal état. Ah, elle a fière allure notre Lady Jedi !

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça.

Rey connaissait le caractère taquin de Maz. Elle n’en prenait pas ombrage. Mais elle ne supportait plus ce surnom de « Lady Jedi ».

\- Tss tss… Tu ne toucheras pas à cette viande avec tes mains sales ! rétorqua la petite bonne femme en lui tapant sur les doigts avec sa cuillère en bois. Vas te décrasser et reviens quand tu seras plus présentable. 

Rey soupira, mais se plia à la consigne. Il fallait bien reconnaitre qu’elle n’était pas très nette après avoir courut les bois une bonne partie de la journée et s’être accroupie dans les fougères et au bord des étangs.

Chassée des cuisines, elle prit le chemin des sous-sols, là où se trouvaient les bains d’eau chaude. Officiellement, l’accès en était strictement limité, mais en tant que Dernière Jedi et écuyère royale, on lui accordait certains privilèges.

Arrivée dans la grande salle aux murs de pierres nues, éclairée par des torches, où régnait une atmosphère humide et ouatée, Rey s’approcha du bassin le plus reculé. Elle se défit de ses vêtements, les plia consciencieusement et les posa près du rebord, sous un siège en pierre sculptée. Elle entra précautionneusement dans le bain, comme on descend les marches d’un escalier escarpé, laissant la chaleur du bain l’envelopper doucement. Elle s’immergea jusqu’aux épaules et prit le temps d’inhaler les effluves de vapeurs parfumées à la surface.

Elle n’avait plus profité d’un tel bien-être depuis le Temple d’Endor, quand elle passait des heures dans la salle d’eau. Après quatorze ans passés dans le désert de Jakku, sa peau avait soif d’eau et de caresses. Comme une plante qui aurait poussé entre les joints d’une muraille délabrée, elle se sentait revivre dès qu’elle entrait en contact avec l’élément liquide. Tous ses doutes, toutes ses craintes se dissolvaient instantanément pour laisser place à un corps jeune et ferme, plein de vie et d’espérance.

Soudain, Rey fut interrompu dans sa méditation par des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix venant de l’escalier qui remontait à la surface. Quelqu’un descendait vers la salle d’eau.

Rey jeta un regard paniqué autour d’elle. Elle n’avait pas particulièrement envie d’avoir de la compagnie durant ses ablutions. Mais au rythme où les bruits se rapprochaient, elle n’aurait pas le temps de sortir du bassin et de se rhabiller avant que les nouveaux arrivants ne débarquent et la surprennent nue comme un ver.

Alors que les claquements de pas sur le pavement se rapprochaient et que les voix se faisaient plus distinctes, Rey, le dos collé contre le rebord du bassin, prit une profonde inspiration et plongea la tête sous l’eau. Le monde autour d’elle devint sourd et aveugle. Les sons de la salle ne lui parvinrent plus qu’étouffés. Elle attendit. Personne ne sembla s’approcher de son bassin. Elle demeura seule au milieu des minuscules bulles de gaz qui remontaient en rangs serrés jusqu’à la surface. Elle attendit jusqu’à ce que ses poumons prennent feu et qu’elle soit au bord de l’asphyxie.

L’eau fit des remous lorsqu’elle émergea, ouvrant grand la bouche pour avaler de l’air. La tête lui tournait et sa poitrine et sa gorge la brûlaient au point que tout le reste autour lui paraissait glacial.

Derrière elle, elle entendit les bribes d’une conversation.

\- Frak devient de plus en plus insolant… Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le renvoyer à Korriban…

Elle reconnut la voix dure et grave de Ben Solo. Manœuvrant prudemment, Rey passa le regard par-dessus le bord de sa baignoire. Les nouveaux venus avaient pris d’assaut le grand bassin central.

Lui tournant le dos, Ben était immergé jusqu’à la taille dans l’eau. Ses larges épaules et ses bras démesurés s’étalaient sur la moitié de la margelle de carrelage. Et ses cheveux noirs, chargés d’eau, collaient contre son visage, laissant voir le bout de ses oreilles.

\- Il est de bon conseil. Et il a beaucoup d’influence sur le reste des Lords. 

Il était entouré de Naïs, Daeron, Jarrus et Lothal. Aucun d’eux ne semblait avoir noté la présence de Rey. Ils avaient tous quitté leurs vêtements. A l’exception d’une serviette de bain nouée autour des reins, ils étaient entièrement nus.

Rey commença à ressentir une chaleur radiante entre ses joues et ses oreilles. Et elle était à peu près sûre que les vapeurs du bain n’y étaient pour rien.

\- Beaucoup trop. C’est à moi, qu’ils ont juré obéissance. Non à lui.

Kylo Ren était de mauvaise humeur – pour changer – et ses compagnons semblaient s’évertuer à tenter de l’apaiser.

\- Il n’en demeure pas moins qu’il serait compliqué de s’en débarrasser. 

\- Un moyen de contr er son influence serait de faire alliance avec ses principaux rivaux…

\- Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, répliqua sèchement Kylo. Et j’ai déjà donné ma réponse. 

\- Votre mariage avec Lady Muraka serait pourtant un message fort envoyé aux seigneurs renégats. Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que des rumeurs circulent sur le fait que vous auriez vous-même assassiné son frère et que l’attentat du Temple n’était qu’une couverture… 

\- Je ferais couper la langue à tous ceux qui colportent ces calomnies ! Comme si je n’avais pas payé assez cher pour avoir été dans ce lieu maudit ce jour-là…

\- Il est vrai cependant qu’une union entre vous réglerait bien des problèmes. J’avoue que je ne saisis pas bien votre réticence. Malgré ses airs de duègne, Lady Senyse a un visage plutôt agréable. Et de ce que j’ai pu voir de son corps, elle n’est pas contrefaite non plus…

\- Le problème reste le même qu’avec Lady Yama. Je me retrouverais sous la coupe d’une partie du Clan. Je tiens à garder mon indépendance et à ne laisser planer aucune ambigüité sur mon autorité. 

\- En parlant de Lady Fénide, j’ai bien cru qu’elle allait vous dévorez tout cru tout à l’heure. Si Lady Senyse est aussi froide qu’une pierre tombale. On ne peut pas dire que sa rivale ne met pas tout en œuvre pour vous convaincre…

C’était plus que ce que Rey pouvait supporter d’entendre. Elle devait à tout prix quitter l’endroit. Mais si elle sortait de sa cachette, les cinq hommes la repèreraient immédiatement.

\- Je suis surpris que Lord Frak ne tente pas plus de plaider sa cause auprès de vous…

\- Il doit trouver qu’elle y met déjà assez d’ardeur.

\- Je dirais que c’est surtout la jalousie qui le retient. Vous avez entendu les rumeurs sur eux…

\- Je n’ai cure des restes de Lord Frak. Et j’aurais moins peur de dormir avec une vipère, que de partager mon lit avec Lady Fénide. 

Ren avait parlé d’une voix sèche, faisant ainsi comprendre à ses compagnons que le sujet était clos. Chacun sembla se replonger dans ses ablutions sans décrocher un mot. Naïs massait les épaules de son maître. Daeron se raclait la peau à l’aide d’une spatule en métal. Lothal épilait les poils de sa barbe. Tandis que Jarrus se curait les ongles avec une tige.

Rey avisa ses vêtements, toujours pliés sous le tabouret au bord de son bassin, que personne n’avait remarqué, elle compta les piliers dispersés entre son bassin et celui des cinq hommes. Par chance, elle était dans un coin reculé et assez sombre de la salle. Elle pourrait sortir de son bain discrètement et se rhabiller derrière un pilier. Le plus difficile ensuite serait de se faufiler jusqu’à la sortie sans attirer l’attention.

Avec des gestes lents et mesurés, elle s’extrayait de sa cachette en s’appuyant sur la margelle, non sans jeter quelques regards dérobés pour vérifier que les bruits d’éclaboussures n’avaient pas alerté le groupe plus loin.

Mais les hommes s’étaient trouvé un autre sujet de discussion.

\- Un émissaire de Bespin a également répondu présent à votre invitation. J’ignorais que vous aviez envoyé des missives vers la Côte Corélienne.

\- Je ne l’ai pas fait. C’est un Baron Administrateur de la Banque de la Cité des Nuages. Ces gens ont des yeux et des oreilles partout…

\- Quel est son nom déjà ?

\- Landonis Balthazar Calrissian, récita Kylo de mémoire. Il précise dans sa missive qu’il sera accompagné de sa fille, Lady Jannah. 

\- Vous pariez combien qu’il va tenter de l’inscrire sur la liste des prétendantes ?...

\- Ca serait une solution. Un beau-père Baron Administrateur de la Cité des Nuages nous garantirait une main sur les coffres de la Banque.

\- Assez !

Ren venait de jeter de l’eau au visage de Lothal.

\- Sortez tous ! s’impatienta-t-il en repoussant les mains de Naïs. Je veux prendre mon bain en paix. 

Les chevaliers ne se firent pas prier. Quand leur maître était de cette humeur, négocier ne servait à rien. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et partirent.

Pendant ce temps, Rey s’était rhabillée derrière son pilier. Tandis que les quatre hommes venaient de disparaître, elle devait trouver un moyen de gagner la sortie sans attirer l’attention du dernier restant.

Sur la pointe des pieds, en slalomant entre les colonnades, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard vers le bassin où se trouvait toujours Ben Solo. Ce dernier, la tête jetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, n’avait toujours rien remarqué. Rey avait presque atteint son but lorsque de nouveau des pas résonnèrent à l’étage supérieur.

A tous les coups, l’un des chevaliers qui revenait récupérer un vêtement oublié.

Obligée de battre en retraite, Rey se précipita vers une cachette. Mais en passant près du bassin central, elle glissa sur un pain de savon abandonné sur le sol. Elle ne sut trop comment elle s’y prit, mais elle parvint à tomber tête la première dans la baignoire centrale où se trouvait Ben.

Rey se retrouva donc trempée jusqu’à son petit linge au milieu du bassin, en face à face avec un Ben Solo médusé, toujours appuyé contre la margelle, qui la fixait avec des yeux ébahis.

\- Pa… pardon… désolée… la savonnette… pas vu… bredouilla-t-elle en recrachant de l’eau. 

Elle allait sortir du bassin, lorsqu’une main ferme la saisie par le bras et l’attira contre la poitrine puissante de Ben.

Ce dernier se tenait debout au centre du bassin, l’eau lui arrivant à peine au niveau des reins. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien et jamais ses prunelles n’avaient parues aussi noires.

\- Tu m’espionnes dans mon bain, maintenant ? murmura-t-il.

Ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes. Et si Rey n’était pas déjà mouillée, elle aurait pu rougir d’embarras.

\- Non, je… bafouilla-t-elle encore, en essayant de se dégager faiblement. La savonnette…

A ses maigres tentatives pour se libérer, Ben répliqua en passant un bras dans son dos. Une main large et possessive se referma sur sa fesse droite et la plaqua un peu plus contre le bas-ventre du Roi, lui permettant de sentir l’érection proéminente contre ses reins.

Il n’y eut plus un mot échangé entre eux lorsque Ben captura sa bouche et l’entraina dans un baiser désespéré. Rey se laissa repousser contre le bord du bassin. Sans effort, Ben la saisit par la taille et la tira hors de l’eau. Il la fit allonger sur le sol dur et lui retira ses vêtements. Le tissu trempé lui collait comme une seconde peau. Les paumes de Ben étaient si chaudes qu’elle s’étonna qu’il ne produisepas de la vapeur. Elle-même ne pouvait s’empêcher de poser ses mains partout sur lui : dans ses cheveux mouillés, collés contre son cou, sur ses oreilles proéminentes, sur ses épaules larges et sa poitrine… Sa peau était si douce et si ferme en même temps… C’était comme caresser du marbre…

Quand il se coucha sur elle, l’écrasant à moitié, ses poumons se vidèrent. Elle chercha sa bouche pour lui voler son souffle. Et quand son membre dur écartela ses chairs offertes, elle lui mordit les lèvres.

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? lança une voix féminine au-dessus de leur tête.

Rey se réveilla dans son bassin après avoir manqué boire la tasse. Elle s’était endormie alors qu’elle attendait que les chevaliers de Ren se décident à quitter les lieux. Avec les vapeurs de l’eau et le calme de la salle, sans compter la chasse qui avait dépensé une bonne part de son énergie, ses sens s’étaient émoussés.

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

La voix de femme qui l’avait tirée de son rêve humide résonna dans la salle des bains.

Rey risqua un nouveau regard vers le bassin central. A son grand déplaisir, Lady Yama Fénide se tenait juste au-dessus du rebord, enveloppé dans une simple robe d’intérieur, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant jusqu’à ses hanches rondes, soulignant sa taille fine. Elle faisait face à Ben, qui tournait toujours le dos à Rey. Tous les chevaliers avaient disparu.

\- J’espérais profiter d’un moment de calme, maugréa Ben.

\- N’ayez crainte, je sais être discrète.

Sans cérémonie, la noble dame laissa choir sa robe sur le sol, exposant son corps de nymphe aux courbes et aux formes irréprochables, dont la peau avait les nuances d’un bois précieux. Elle entra dans l’eau comme une reine s’assoie sur un trône. Installée confortablement, elle jeta un regard équivoque à Kylo Ren, qui jetait à présent des regards dans toues les directions, en quête d’une échappatoire.

Cette fois, c’en fut trop pour Rey. Elle bondit hors de son bassin et s’enroula dans la serviette qu’elle avait laissée près de ses vêtements. D’un décidé, elle marcha vers le bassin central où se tenaient la noble dame et le Roi. Si la première fut surprise de voir la dernière Jedi au milieu de la salle des bains de Mustafar, elle n’en laissa rien paraître. A peine un haussement de sourcils curieux. Le second en revanche tourna vers Rey un regard interloqué et presque embarrassé, tel un enfant pris en faute.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre dans vos ablutions, déclara la Jedi avec toute la dignité dont elle se sentait capable. Mais Sire, je viens de me rendre compte de l’heure avancée. Si vous voulez pratiquer la méditation avant l’heure du repas, nous devrions nous hâter…

Ben fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, avant de saisir la perche que Rey lui tendait. Il s’appuya sur la margelle pour s’extraire du bain, avant de marquer un temps d’arrêt. Rey s’empara du linge blanc posé tout près et le tendit devant lui. Ben bondit hors de l’eau et s’enveloppa dans le rectangle de tissu immaculé. Rey réalisa que leurs deux serviettes étaient de même dimensions. Mais si la sienne la drapait comme une toge. Celle de Ben lui faisait un pagne à mi-mollets. Et cela peinait à camoufler l’érection qui pointait en-dessous.

Rey ressentit une pointe de déception et de colère à cette constatation. Les pommettes de Ben rougissaient, tout comme le bout de ses oreilles. C’était un aveu de faiblesse pathétique. Et ça ne faisait que porter un comble à la jalousie de la jeune femme.

Lady Fénide, elle, n’avait pas quitté le bain et affichait un sourire amusé, comme si elle assistait à une pantomime fort divertissante.

\- Vous êtes d’une discrétion remarquable, nota-t-elle à l’adresse de Rey. J’ai sondée la salle en entrant et je ne vous avais pas remarqué e . Ceci dit, il est incongru de voir une Jedi et un Roi Sith faire leur toilette ensemble. Fut-ce dans des bassins séparés…

\- Aider sa Majesté dans ses devoirs spirituels fait partie de mes prérogatives, rétorqua Rey d’un ton un peu trop sec. La voie Jedi recommande les ablutions avant la méditation afin de purifier le corps et l’esprit pour les rendre plus ouverts à la Force. 

\- Vous me l’apprenez. Je croyais les Jedi tellement prudes qu’ils se lavaient entièrement vêtus…

Pendant qu’elles parlaient, Kylo Ren avait ramassé ses effets et s’était rhabillé en tournant ostensiblement le dos à Lady Yama. Il n’avait pas desserrés les dents. Et plus il était silencieux, plus Rey se sentait humiliée et furieuse. Il lui fallait tout le sang froid qu’elle avait en réserve pour ne pas éclater.

\- Partons, lança le Roi d’une voix r auqu e, une fois entièrement vêtu. 

Rey n’avait même pas pris le temps de remettre ses propres vêtements. Elle alla les récupérer précipitamment et quitta la salle des eaux derrière Kylo Ren, ses affaires sous le bras et sa serviette nouée autour de son corps. Ils remontèrent ensemble l’escalier en colimaçon. Ben était tellement massif qu’il remplissait tout l’espace, bouchant la vue à Rey. Tout ce qu’elle voyait, c’était son dos large et ses épaules.

Soudain, il s’immobilisa au milieu d’un pallier. Une volée de marches plus haut les ramenait dans un couloir de service. D’un mouvement ample du bras, il poussa Rey dans un renfoncement.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller. 

Rey prit seulement conscience à ce moment-là qu’elle était toujours enroulée dans sa serviette, avec ses vêtements sous le bras. Les rumeurs iraient bon train si on la voyait quitter la salle des bains avec Kylo Ren dans cette tenue.

Elle s’empressa de se rhabiller tandis que Ben lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

\- Pourquoi tant de pudeur ? grommela-t-elle. Tu m’as déjà vue dans des postures bien plus compromettantes…

Ben ne fit aucun commentaire. Absorbé dans la contemplation des marches comme si, à tout moment, une armée pouvait en surgir.

\- Bien sûr... persifla encore la jeune en enfilant sa tunique. Comparée au corps de nymphe de Lady Yama, je fais pâle figure…

Elle n’avait pas encore bouclé sa ceinture lorsque Ben fit brusquement volteface et la plaqua contre la paroi, ses poignets emprisonnés dans ses grandes mains, coincés au-dessus de sa tête.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? 

Par réflexe, Rey tenta de se débattre pour se dégager, mais cela n’eut pour effet que de pousser Ben à raffermir sa prise sur elle et à la presser un peu plus contre le mur. Elle en eut presque le souffle coupé en sentant contre elle son torse dur et aussi large qu’un bouclier. La puissance de sa respiration balayait le sommet de sa tête. Et contre sa cuisse, elle sentait le renflement de…

\- Cherches-tu à me rendre fou ?...

Elle leva vers lui un regard interloqué. Son visage était plongé dans la pénombre que les torches éclairaient à peine. Elle devinait, plus qu’elle ne distinguait l’éclat de ses iris.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans cette salle ? 

\- Rien, se défendit-elle faiblement. Je prenais un bain. J’étais la première… mais vous m’avez surprise… Je me suis retrouvée coincée…

\- Tu trouves que ce n’est pas assez pénible ?...

Elle ne voyait pas à quoi il faisait allusion. Ses sentiments étaient tellement confus. Elle ressentait de la tristesse, de la frustration et une colère sourde qui refusait de s’apaiser. Et la possessivité aussi. Un besoin quasi-primitif d’affirmer ses droits. Elle voulait déchirer ses vêtements, apposer sa marque partout où elle le pouvait… Elle voulait…

Mais elle réalisa alors que ses pensées n’étaient pas les siennes, ou pas juste les siennes.

_Elle est mienne_, répétait constamment dans sa tête la voix de Kylo Ren. Elle voyait tous ses seigneurs Sith lui rendre hommage et la saluer comme une sorte de divinité. Et cela le mettait en colère. _Elle n’est pas aux Jedi ! _s’insurgeait-il. _Ni au Côté Clair… Ni à la Force... Elle est à __**moi**__ !_

Ce constat l’effraya. Car elle réalisa qu’elle ne savait plus faire la distinction entre ses pensées et les siennes. _A quel moment s’était faite la bascule ? A quel moment « je » et « tu » s’étaient-ils confondus en « nous » ? _

\- Te voir chaque jour, murmura doucement Ben contre sa joue, savoir que tu te trouves seulement quelques pas derrière moi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher, ni t’embrasser… Et chaque jour m’entendre rappeler que je ne t’appartiens pas… Que je ne puis disposer ni de mon cœur, ni de mon corps comme je le veux et que je dois mettre en sourdines mes désirs pour servir les intérêts du Clan… 

Il plongea son visage au creux de sa nuque. Et la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau était comme un feu de l’enfer.

\- Parce que la seule autre option qui s’offre à moi, dit-il encore, c’est de mettre toutes ces terres à feu et à sang… et de passer au fil de l’épée tous ceux qui voudront se mettre entre nous… 

Il plia lentement les genoux et posa sa tête sous sa poitrine, au niveau de son sternum. Ses grandes mains enserrèrent sa taille et ses hanches. Elle se faisait l’effet d’une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. D’un geste, il aurait pu la déchirer, la mettre en pièces. Mais en même temps, il semblait s’accrocher à elle, comme un naufragé à son radeau.

\- Est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux ? Veux-tu que je les détruise tous ? Pour toi ?...

Il n’y avait aucune ironie dans ses questions. Mais bien plutôt une prière. Comme s’il lui demandait la solution d’un problème insoluble.

Rey essuya d’une main rageuse les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire. Ses caresses n’étaient pas douces. Elles étaient avides, brutales, désespérées. Elle se pencha sur sa tête, colla son nez contre son cuir chevelu, respira son odeur. Elle se faisait l’effet d’une opiomane en pleine crise de manque. Du bout des lèvres, elle chercha son front, son nez, ses yeux, sa bouche…

Un bruit à l’étage supérieur les fit sursauter.

Ben se remit sur ses jambes en s’arrachant de ses bras. Il risqua un regard vers les degrés supérieurs, avant de reporter son attention sur Rey. Cette dernière restait prostrée contre la paroi, comme si elle cherchait à se fondre avec la pierre.

\- Je vais sortir le premier, dit-il. Attends quelques minutes avant de faire de même. 

La tête de Rey fit un bref mouvement de haut en bas. Elle était à peine consciente d’elle. Ben disparut dans l’escalier. Et une pierre lui tomba au fond de l’estomac.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Rey alla rejoindre Cirii dans le jardin pour sa session d’entrainement. Ou plutôt pour sa séance de raclée quotidienne.

\- Tu es en retard, lança la voix fluette de Cirii.

La chevalière était juchée sur un rocher recouvert de mousse.

\- Désolée, répondit mollement Rey. Je…

\- M’en fiche de tes excuses, la coupa-t-elle. La leçon durera moins longtemps. C’est tout.

Elle sauta à bas de son perchoir et s’empara du bâton qu’elle avait laissé au sol. Rey fit de même. Les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent le combat. Comme d’habitude, Cirii utilisa plusieurs projections astrales pour tromper Rey et l’attaquer à la dérobée.

Depuis quelques temps, Rey arrivait à déjouer deux ou trois de ses ruses. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n’était vraiment pas à la fête. Elle se prit plusieurs coups dans les jambes et se retrouva sur les fesses, dans l’herbe humide, et elle n’évita pas non plus les mandales que Cirii lui asséna à l’arrière du crâne.

Au bout de la cinquième, ce fut la chevalière qui perdit patience.

\- Tu fais n’importe quoi, lâcha-t-elle. Et tu me fais perdre mon temps. Si j’avais besoin de me fatiguer inutilement, j’irais frapper sur un sac de farine. 

\- Je fais de mon mieux…

\- Tu n’es pas concentrée.

\- Si…

\- Menteuse.

Cette fois, le bâton de Cirii arriva droit devant elle. Par réflexe, Rey leva le bras et l’arrêta d’une main. Elle le tira sur le côté, faisant perdre momentanément l’équilibre à son adversaire. Mais la petite blonde s’en tira avec une pirouette.

\- On arrête, déclara-t-elle. J’ai assez perdu mon temps.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça ne fait même pas une heure !

\- Tu étais en retard. Et puis tu fais n’importe quoi. On reprendra demain, quand tu n’auras plus la tête ailleurs ou que tu seras décidée à prendre cet entrainement au sérieux.

\- Mais je le prends très au sérieux !

\- Alors débarrasse-toi de ce qui t’embrouille l’esprit. Un guerrier distrait sur le champ de bataille est un guerrier mort. Et toi tu es plus étourdie qu’une girouette.

Cirii avait dit cela sans colère ni raillerie – peut-être une pointe de mépris -, avec le même flegme que Daeron. Rey comprenait pourquoi son ancien maître d’armes la citait en exemple. Depuis que Cirii avait rejoint le groupe, elle ne quittait presque jamais l’ombre du chevalier au crâne rasé. Elle était son élève la plus douée et la plus assidue.

De ce que Rey avait entendu dire, Cirii avait été la dernière à intégrer le groupe des mercenaires – c’était longtemps après que les padawans se soient enfuis du Temple. Sa sensibilité à la Force ne faisait aucun doute. Daeron l’avait rapidement prise sous son aile pour être son formateur. Une relation singulière s’était nouée entre eux. C’était plus profond qu’un lien de camaraderie et en même temps moins fusionnel que l’amitié fraternelle qui unissait Naïs et Solak.

En fait, à bien des égares, Daeron et Cirii se comportaient comme un maître Jedi et son padawan.

\- Je te conseille d’intensifier la méditation ces prochains jours, conclut la chevalière. On verra dans une semaine si tu as progressé…

Sur ces dernières recommandations, elle partit avec son bâton sur l’épaule. Laissant Rey seule au milieu du jardin abandonné. La jeune femme était en sueur, essoufflée, et nul doute qu’elle venait de récolter une nouvelle collection de bleus sur tout le corps.

Et si elle devait être honnête, Cirii avait raison : sa performance avait été pitoyable. Elle n’était pas concentrée, elle négligeait ses entrainements et la méditation. Pas seulement cette fois-là, mais depuis plusieurs jours, voir des semaines. Et sa rencontre dans les bains avec Ben n’avait rien arrangé.

Il fallait qu’elle se reprenne, qu’elle trouve le moyen d’apaiser les forces tendues en elle, sinon elle allait devenir folle.

Imitant Cirii, elle s’assit sur le rocher couvert de mousse et de lierre, croisa les jambes et tenta une séance de méditation.

D’abord elle se concentra sur sa respiration, comme Luke le lui avait appris. Elle vida l’air de ses poumons, les remplit doucement, par paliers. Les vida de nouveau, et recommença. Ainsi de suite jusqu’à ce que son souffle soit parfaitement régulier et que son rythme cardiaque ralentisse.

Ensuite, elle essaya de se projeter mentalement. Pour ce faire, elle ouvrit ses sens à la nature qui l’entourait : au bruissement de l’air dans les feuillages, à l’odeur d’humus, à la dureté de la pierre sous elle. Elle essaya de voir son environnement sans avoir besoin d’ouvrir les yeux.

Elle visualisa le rocher sur lequel elle se tenait. Elle redessina mentalement ses contours et ses aspérités. Progressivement, son image devint plus précise. Elle voyait la pierre sous la mousse et la végétation envahissante. Elle retrouvait la couleur d’origine du schiste bleu, les angles aigus taillés au burin et les courbes douces de sa bien-aimée.

C’était ici qu’elle reposait à présent, sous une dalle de pierre, sous la sculpture gisante à laquelle un artiste talentueux avait tenté de redonner ses traits. Mais en dépit de ses efforts, l’œuvre n’avait ni la chaleur de sa peau, ni la vivacité de son regard. Ce n’était qu’un aggloméra minéral, sans âme et sans vie. Une pâle copie, un vague souvenir de ce qu’avait été son amour.

Et comme contempler cette chose lui faisait mal. Savoir que son corps magnifique pourrissait sous la terre, tandis que lui continuait de se morfondre à la surface, faisait naître en lui un sentiment de colère et d’injustice. Comme il aurait voulu briser ce sceau, soulever la terre, l’arracher de sa tombe et la tenir encore une dernière fois dans ses bras. Juste une dernière. Encore une fois.

Mais l’heure n’était pas encore à l’apitoiement. Il lui restait beaucoup à faire s’il voulait préserver leur héritage. _Hors de question qu’elle soit morte en vain !_ Il laisserait aux enfants qu’elle lui avait donné un royaume riche et prospère. Il balaierait d’une main tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur son chemin. Ses rivaux le croyaient affaiblis par cette perte ; ils n’allaient pas tarder à goûter l’amertume de la désillusion…

Rey ouvrir les yeux et reprit son souffle. La tête lui tournait. Jamais de sa vie elle n’avait été imprégnée d’un tel sentiment de colère et de chagrin. Sauf peut-être… lorsqu’elle remontait ses souvenirs à sa toute petite enfance. Elle était haute comme trois pommes et sa mère la trainait derrière elle à travers le marché aux esclaves. Avec les années, Rey avait presque tout oublié d’elle : le son de sa voix, la couleur de ses yeux ou l’odeur de sa peau. Elle se rappelait seulement des crevasses dans ses mains – qu’elle serrait autour de son bras au point de lui couper la circulation - et des taches sur sa robe d’un vieux beige grisâtre. Tout le reste s’était effacé au fil du temps. Sauf le goût de sel sur le bout de sa langue et de sa gorge qui la brûle à force de crier « Reviens ! » à une silhouette informe et déjà lointaine.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Rey s’était sentit en colère et désespérée. Abandonnée. Elle avait haï cette femme pour ce qu’elle lui avait fait. Elle l’avait haïe pendant si longtemps. Tout en guettant chaque jour son retour. Tout en priant de la voir apparaitre au coin d’une rue, pour qu’elle la prenne par la main et la ramène chez elles. Et chaque journée passée amenant son tribu d’espoir déçu avait jeté un peu plus de sel sur sa blessure. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle cesse de guetter son retour. Et qu’elle réalise un beau matin que même si sa mère se présentait devant elle, elle serait incapable de la reconnaître.

Rey secoua la tête, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se boucha les oreilles. Non, elle ne voulait plus ressentir ça ! Après tout ce temps, à quoi bon ? Pourquoi ses souvenirs rejaillissaient-ils maintenant ?

Elle sauta à bas de son estrade et prêta plus d’attention au siège de pierre qu’elle s’était choisi. A bien l’observer, les formes du rocher étaient bien trop régulières pour être naturelle. Elle en fit le tour pour l’observer sous tous les angles. Sous le lierre, la mousse et le lichen, le socle formait une plateforme rectangulaire, surplombée d’une forme vaguement ovoïde.

Rey se rappela de la sculpture de gisant qu’elle avait observée dans sa vision. Poussée par le doute, elle tira sur les tiges de plantes grimpantes, mettant la pierre à nue. Dessous elle trouva ce qui ressemblait à un visage. La végétation et l’érosion avaient abimé les détails et lissé la surface de schiste. Mais on devinait vaguement un nez, une bouche et des boucles de cheveux autour d’un front bombé.

Une émotion nouvelle la submergea. Elle arracha encore quelques lianes jusqu’à dégager entièrement la sculpture de la gisante. Et une inscription, taillée dans la pierre : « _Étoiles qui brillez dans le ciel, veillez sur ce trésor. Jusqu’au soir où nous serons à nouveau réunis._ »

* * *

Ben caressa du bout des doigts les lettres, agenouillé dans l’herbe. Rey se tenait quelques pas derrière lui et n’osait pas faire un mouvement, le moindre geste qui aurait pu le troubler dans son recueillement.

Elle était allée le trouver directement pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Il l’avait suivie sans protester. Croyait-il vraiment qu’elle venait de découvrir la sépulture de la Reine Amidala ? Ou qu’elle cherchait juste un prétexte pour être seule avec lui ? Quoiqu’il ait pu penser, en se retrouvant devant la tombe de sa grand-mère il était devenu très grave. Comme beaucoup d’autres, il avait dû passer à côté des dizaines de fois sans se douter un seul instant de ce qu’elle représentait.

Après Luke, c’était la deuxième tombe d’un membre de sa famille devant laquelle il s’agenouillait. Le corps de Leia avait été brûlé et ses cendres dispersées – comme le voulait l’usage pour les souverains sith -, tout comme celui d’Anakin. Han Solo avait été jeté dans une fosse commune après son exécution. Les membres de cette famille avaient la fâcheuse habitude de disparaître dans le néant.

\- J’ai séjourné à Naboo, il y a longtemps…

La voix de Ben venait de s’élever dans la quiétude du jardin.

\- Ça faisait cinq ans que je m’étais enfui d’Endor, précisa-t-il. Ce pays te plairait je pense. Il est plein de parfums et de musique. Les habitants sont particulièrement fiers de leur production textile et ils ne s’habillent qu’avec les couleurs les plus criardes qui soient. Rien à voir avec les coutumes vestimentaires des Sith et des Jedi. 

Il se remit debout.

\- J’ai arpenté les rues… j’ai observé les maisons et les œuvres d’art… A chaque pas, je me demandais si elle était passée par les mêmes endroits que moi… Si elle avait vu les mêmes choses… 

Un soupir s’échappa de sa gorge.

\- Puis je me suis senti ridicule.

\- Ça n’a rien de ridicule.

Rey osa enfin parler. Elle s’approcha prudemment de lui. Sans le toucher. Sans toucher à la tombe non plus. Elle se sentait honteuse de s’être assise dessus aussi cavalièrement quelques heures plutôt.

\- C’est normal de vouloir te rapprocher de son souvenir. Elle fait partie de ton passé, de tes racines…

\- Quel passé ? Elle est morte bien avant ma naissance. Je ne sais rien d’elle. Même Luke ne savait rien. Juste qu’il ne fallait jamais l’évoquer devant Dark Vador… Beaucoup disent qu’elle était son seul point faible…

Il contempla encore le visage buriné de la sculpture.

\- Un mariage diplomatique qui s’est transformé en mariage d’amour. Ça ne leur a porté chance ni à l’un ni à l’autre…

Un nouveau nœud se forma dans le ventre de Rey. Elle se demandait à présent si c’était une bonne idée de l’avoir amené ici. Elle eut soudain envie de le distraire de sa mélancolie.

\- Quand je vivais encore en Jakku, il existait peu d’occasion de s’amuser. Sauf pendant le festival des Anciens.

Ben se tourna vers elle. Haussant les sourcils, l’air circonspect.

\- C’était le seul moment de l’année où Nîima ressemblait à une ville animée et plus à une antichambre du purgatoire. Y avait des dresseurs de lézards de feu, des acrobates et mêmes des marionnettistes. Ils racontaient toujours les mêmes histoires. Au point que les dernières fois, je pouvais pratiquement les réciter avec le conteur. Mais il y en a une en particulier que j’adorais…

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ben n’avait pas esquissé un geste pour s’en aller, ni paru agacé par son anecdote.

\- Elle racontait l’histoire d’un petit garçon né dans les mines de sel de Tatooine. C’était le fils d’une esclave.

\- Elle est sinistre ton histoire.

Rey lui sourit.

\- Un jour, sa mère finit par mourir. Le petit esclave décide alors qu’il ne veut plus vivre sous la servitude de ses maîtres. Il s’enfuit à travers le désert et se retrouve pris dans une tempête de sable. Il est alors sauvé in extremis par deux chevaliers Jedi qui le prennent sous leur protection. Ensemble, ils voyagent à travers les différentes contrées. Ils se battent contre des créatures dangereuses et des chevaliers maléfiques. Puis ils arrivent dans un royaume gouverné par un sorcier malfaisant et tyrannique. Mais le sorcier a capturé une très belle princesse qu’il garde en otage pour rançonner le roi du pays voisin. Le père de la princesse promet la main de sa fille au chevalier qui éliminera le sorcier. Le petit esclave se rend dans le château du sorcier avec ses deux compagnons. Ils l’affrontent ensemble, mais leur ennemi est trop puissant et il les chasse après avoir tué le plus vieux d’entre eux. C’est alors qu’ils passent près de la tour où est enfermée la princesse. Dès qu’elle les aperçoit, elle jette une pierre par sa fenêtre, à laquelle est attaché un message. Le petit esclave la ramasse et découvre qu’il s’agit du secret pour vaincre le sorcier. En fait, pour se rendre invulnérable, le sorcier s’était arraché le cœur de la poitrine et l’avait enfermé dans un coffre. Il a ensuite jeté le coffre au fond d’un lac pour que personne ne puisse le prendre. Le jeune garçon se rend au bord du lac. Il trouve le coffre au fond de l’eau et le ramène à la surface. Il parvient ensuite à ouvrir le coffre et perce le cœur avec son épée.

\- Laisse-moi devinez, l’interrompt Ben. Le sorcier meurt. La princesse est libérée. L’ancien esclave l’épouse. Ils vivent heureux et ont pleins d’enfants.

\- Ah ! tu le connais aussi ! s’exclama Rey en faisant l’ingénue. 

\- C’est un conte pour enfants. Comme tous les contes, il est prévisible, plein d’espoir et de bons sentiments. Une histoire complètement fantaisiste et irréaliste, comme il en existe des milliers à travers les contrées, maugréa Ben. 

\- Même les contes ont leur utilité. Ils aident à rendre la réalité plus supportable.

\- Des histoires à dormir debout, pour les rêveurs. Mais je comprends pourquoi il te plait. 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Les couplets qui suivent sont une réinterprétation de la chanson de Cécile Corbel, Working Song.


End file.
